Warden, Who Me?
by alyssacousland
Summary: In this fic, female Cousland is not a Grey Warden, but she is still Bryce's little spitfire who gives her name a whole new meaning, in more ways than one. She has no idea what darkspawn are, but isn't lucky enough not to find out. M for obvious reasons
1. Prologue

**All right. Here is another fic that I have begun writing. I think you'll figure out who the heroine is in the fic, lol. At any rate I dedicate this to her. **

**This fic is mostly humor/romance/adventure and while it follows the game at some points, there is a lot that is not game related at all. So you will be getting a lot of dialogue that is the characters taking over as well as the voices in my head. :P **

**As you all know by now, Bioware owns...but thank the Maker for fics, huh? **

Prologue

Jinx slowed her horse down to a trot then pulled on the reins softly, willing it to stop. The white steed neighed softly and stood still as she gazed into the horizon, her brilliant green eyes scanning over the town of Highever ahead.

What she saw did not bode well with her and a hand of fear grasped her heart and squeezed it.

The banner flying over her home, Castle Cousland, was Howe's banner. A gasp of surprise followed her initial shock as she saw smoke coming up from the castle as well. Kicking the sides of her horse, she forced it into a gallop as she made her way directly to Highever and the castle, the steed's hooves pounding on the green grass before it.

Her parents had sent her away for the summer, on a trip to Orlais where she was to study its history and culture. Her father had wanted this, for she was now being schooled to become Teyrna of the castle, as her brother Fergus had no desire of taking his father's place. He was more inclined to continue his career as a warrior and had no interest in politics or securing the title himself.

Teryn Bryce Cousland respected his children's wishes, and thought it best that they should excel in what they were good at. In this case, his lovely eighteen-year-old daughter held an undying admiration and eagerness to learn more about politics and matters of the court. He also knew that she excelled in the art of persuasion and her coercion skills would put any bard to shame. She had no interest in becoming a warrior, though she did master the art of fighting with duel weapons and was quite skilled with a bow.

This was how Jinx had found herself being sent to Orlais and it was only the beginning. Upon her return to the castle, her father would probably send her packing to Antiva next.

Only now, as her horse galloped to the castle, she knew in her heart that that would probably not be the case.

She stopped some distance away, and ordered her horse to stay quietly. The castle loomed up ahead, and even though it seemed to be on fire, she could not hear any sounds of a battle taking place. Fear gripped her heart once again as she stealthily began to creep towards one of the castle's outer walls. She needed to find the door to the servant's exit that led into the larder. A lump formed in her throat as she thought about her father and mother. The rest of her family members were also present in her mind as she finally found the door that led to the larder.

Tiptoeing inside, she found herself in the tunnel that led to the food supply room and she nearly ran all the way to the door to let herself in.

She nearly screamed then. Lying directly in front of her were her parents, both dead. Her mother's green eyes were staring up at the ceiling, and she was still holding her dead father in her arms. In spite of trying to hold them back, she felt the tears start streaming down her cheeks.

There was a noise in the kitchen and she flattened herself against the wall, concealing herself behind some sacks of grain. A soldier came into the small room and helped himself to some food. He stopped for a few moments his eyes sweeping around the room and Jinx found herself holding her breath, her heart thumping wildly. The soldier turned and left the room, and started to talk to another soldier in the kitchen, but not before she had had the chance to see the insignia on his shield. It bore the Howe family crest.

"What do we do now?" One of the soldiers asked as Jinx clearly heard him sitting at the table and helping himself to some food.

"Now, we wait. Arl Howe is busy. He's in Denerim, waiting for Loghain to arrive."

"But I thought Loghain was in Denerim too? Where is he then?" The first soldier asked.

"You fool! I told you already that they are fighting the darkspawn at Ostagar! It doesn't matter. The Teyrn's son is there and should be dead by the time that battle is over anyway," the second soldier said in between chewing and swallowing food.

"What about the daughter?" Came the first soldier's next question.

"The arl has sent some men off to Orlais to find and kill her, in case she is still there. If she's back in Ferelden, then we'll get her here. She'll be dead soon enough."

"But why is Loghain fighting the darkspawn? Wouldn't it be easier to-"

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" The soldier cried out in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before he continued talking. "Loghain is going to desert the king, and blame everything on the grey wardens. He'll leave them all there to die. He won't want anyone surviving that battle."

"I still don't understand," said the first man.

"I didn't think you would," chuckled the second man. "This is why you are but a soldier and I am your commanding officer. Now finish eating and help me clear out the rest of the bodies."

At that moment, unable to contain her grief any longer, Jinx let out a low sob and the men stiffened. They turned to the small room and both made a run to it, catching a glimpse of a figure in silverite armor as it opened a trapdoor and flung itself inside.

"What was that?" The soldier exclaimed, the Sergeant beside him narrowing his eyes.

"_That_ is probably the daughter! Get the rest of the men to follow her, she must be outside the castle already. Hurry, you fool!"

The soldier sprang into life, while the Sergeant disappeared into the trapdoor, chasing after Jinx.

As soon as Jinx reached the outer wall, she broke into a serious run, grateful that her horse was grazing not too far away. Reaching it, and not stopping, she used her momentum to jump right up to the saddle and urged it into a run, then a gallop. She heard the shouts and cries of Howe's men behind her and flattened herself on the saddle, keeping her head close to the horse's neck, urging it on. She smiled in spite of the seriousness of the situation because these men did not have any horses with them, and she knew that she would soon be far.

She had not counted on the archers.

The arrow pierced the horse's neck and it stumbled, falling dead on its feet.

Jinx found herself flying through the air in an arc, landing on the ground with a thud. Blackness descended on her.

Then she knew no more.

...


	2. Jinx

Chapter 2 - Jinx

When Jinx woke up, she was alone in a dark forest, and felt like she had been run over by a wagon. She groaned softly to herself and her hand automatically went up to her head, where her silverite-gauntleted fingers grazed over a bump just above her temple and she winced.

Voices could be heard from a distance away, and she stiffened.

"We have to find her! She can't have gone far!" One of the soldiers called.

She lay absolutely still for some time, praying to the Maker. She knew that she would have to find the right moment to make a run for it, but she also knew instinctively that now was not the time to do that. She would have to wait for hours, at the very least, till she was absolutely sure that they were no longer in the vicinity.

So she waited.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because when she awoke, she discovered that the whole place was pitch black. No light shone down from the trees and a few stars twinkled above. She listened hard to see if she could detect any movement, but she could not and finally arrived to the conclusion that they must have moved ahead or gone back to the castle to rest for the night, which seemed more likely to her.

She carefully got up and winced, feeling something crack slightly in her chest and cursed under her breath softly. Cracked ribs, most likely. She frowned. That would certainly put a hamper on her movement as she would be moving more slowly than she had expected to.

She gritted her teeth and got up, willing herself to move from her hiding place, her feet taking her away from the place as quickly as she could move them.

She had to put as much distance as she could from herself and her would-be captors as she could and that meant moving even if the pain killed her.

She had reached a small town by the time dawn broke over the horizon and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she had some coins in one of her pockets, and she put her hand in now to take out the money.

"Well, well, well," a man's voice said behind her, as she held the coins fast in her fist before stuffing them back into her pocket quickly - a movement the man had seen. "What have we here? A rich girl, dressed in papa's armor, readying herself to go buy some pretty trinkets?"

She turned to a sneering face before her that belonged to the man that was talking to her. He was rather short, stocky and filthy, the smell of him reaching her nostrils and she tried to keep a disgusted look off her face as she turned her head slightly to glance at his companions who were in a defensive position already, weapons held in their hands.

Gritting her teeth at the pain it caused her, she quickly unsheathed her family sword and dagger, and faced them.

The man scoffed, and a sarcastic laugh left his lips.

That was the last thing he did.

Dancing around him she deftly brought her sword in an upwards motion, catching the side of his neck as she did so and piercing through his jugular, as her dagger slashed his chest, that was covered in cheap leather, which in itself offered no resistance against her sharp blade.

The bandit slumped to the floor dead and she turned her attention to his two companions, who looked at each other, and quickly fled the scene.

Grinning, she bent over the body and turned him over, searching through his pockets. She smiled at herself when she was rewarded with three gold sovereigns and forty silver, as well as two lesser health potions.

She drank one immediately, grimacing at the bad after taste, and pocketed the other. Then she counted the money she now had on her.

It amounted to ten sovereigns and seventy silver.

She pocketed the money and resumed her steady walk towards the town, making a mental note of the things she needed to buy on the way.

...

**Meanwhile, on a lonely road to Lothering**

Alistair shuffled along the road, looking at his feet, his eyes barely leaving their position as he walked. He was so depressed, he didn't even register the looks that were exchanged between Marcus Amell, his fellow warden and Morrigan, the witch they had just accepted into their ranks. He had protested about this for a time when Flemeth had insisted her daughter Morrigan join them, but Marcus was the one making the decisions here and he had half-heartedly agreed after Marcus talked to him, sighing as he did so.

Now, as she ruthlessly started to pick on him, he wondered briefly if her mother hadn't sent her with them on purpose, just to get rid of her, for she was rapidly turning into a real pain in the arse, as far as he was concerned. He wouldn't blame Flemeth if this were the case. Marcus, however, seemed quite charmed by her, which disgusted him to a point of feeling absolutely nauseated, even more so when he heard her voice actually purring at Marcus.

Their walk was interrupted by a barking sound, which he identified as a dog.

_Clever, Alistair. Lots of animals bark, don't they? _

A mabari came up to them and continued barking, then turned and bared its teeth at something that was approaching, its hackles bristling.

Marcus was kneeling in front of it, trying to calm the dog down, but before he had a chance to even open his mouth, Alistair sprang into action, drawing his sword and shield as a familiar tingling sensation coursed through his entire body.

Darkspawn!

At least thirty of them were now standing in front of them, and he dashed past Marcus and the witch, ramming his shield into the first one - a hurlock - with all his strength. Both Marcus and Morrigan started casting offensive spells, while the dog fought at his side, knocking down enemies and howling as it did so, stunning two hurlocks in front of it.

They made haste in dispatching the darkspawn and the dog overwhelmed the last of them - a hurlock alpha before him, saving Alistair's life as it did so. Alistair finished it off and was rewarded by Marcus casting a rejuvenating spell on him as he straightened up, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right, boy?" Marcus knelt in front of the mabari, which wagged its stumpy tail at him furiously.

"I think he was looking for you," Alistair said quietly. "He must be the mabari you helped back at...Ostagar. He remembers you. Mabari do that, they imprint themselves on the owner they choose for themselves."

Marcus straightened up as he gazed at his friend. This was the longest he had heard Alistair speak since their close encounter with death at the Tower of Ishal. He felt even sorrier for him when his shoulders slumped back down and he stood looking at the dog with a dejected air around him.

"Well, I could use the help, what say you boy?" Marcus addressed the dog cheerfully and the dog barked. Marcus gave a soft laugh. "So I think I'll call you Prince! I like that name!" He grinned when the dog answered him with a happy bark.

"Great, a dog," muttered Alistair to himself, thankful that the dark-haired witch had not uttered a word. Even though she was quite beautiful, she was so disagreeable and insulted him so much that he hadn't the slightest interest in even looking in her direction.

To tell the truth, she scared him.

As they resumed their walk, and the dog walked happily beside Marcus, Alistair felt relieved at the silence amongst them all.

His relief was short-lived however, as Morrigan's sarcastic voice cut into his thoughts.

"And now we have a dog. And Alistair is _still_ the stupidest member of the party."

...

Jinx didn't know how long she had gone on after stopping at the town, which was only a couple of farmhouses and a local smithy. There was no inn, and the people were not friendly. As a matter of fact, they were constantly looking over their shoulders as if expecting something to materialize out of nowhere and grab them.

She felt tired and grumpy and her side hurt like hell every time she moved. Her cracked ribs had not mended and since she hadn't been resting at all, they were probably going to take even longer to mend.

Glancing at the tree line and judging by the position of the sun, she was heading due south as she hoped. Her plan had been to get to Ostagar, but not because she hoped to meet the king there. She knew that they had already had been massacred there, and did not hope to find him alive.

Her hope had been to possibly find the remains - she suppressed a shiver now - of her brother, or possibly clues of where her brother had gone off to (if he was still alive) for she was good at tracking and had often spent weeks hunting for animals close to the castle in Highever in the past.

Therefore, having a purpose in her mind, she pushed the rest away, and travelled relentlessly for at least a week, before she veered off slightly towards the west towards where she thought Lake Calenhad was, hoping to find Ostagar further down south as she traveled.

"Fuck!" She cried out, when her foot got caught in a flimsy foothold trap. She grated her teeth as she pulled on the iron spikes and took off a silverite gauntlet allowing her fingers to run expertly around the trap, looking for the spiral spring that would fling the trap open again and release her leg.

Her slender, long fingers found the small spring at last and the trap sprung open, so she pulled her leg away, grateful for her silverite armor, for it had done little damage to the leg itself.

Putting her gauntlet back on, she grinned and stood up, then started as one of the most hideous creatures she had ever seen in her entire life suddenly materialized in front of her.

It had rotting flesh and was dressed in mismatched leathers, its red eyes glinting malevolently at her. But the thing that really caused her skin to crawl was the perpetual grin on its face, which revealed rows of sharp razor teeth, which gnashed at her, while something like a laugh spouted from its foul mouth and saliva oozed out from the corner. The creature licked its lips and she could tell in horror that it was actually looking forward to _eating_ her alive.

Jinx sprang to life then. She turned tail and ran when she saw two others materializing next to it, only they were taller than the first one.

She ran as if the demons in hell were after her, which probably was the case, given what was chasing her.

She ran until her breathing hitched and all the while still heard them in the distance as they ran, striving to catch up with her.

She ran until her foot unfortunately stepped on an uneven stone jutting out of the ground, and this caused her to stumble, making her literally fly through the air, towards a hill, where she landed with an 'oomph' and continued her descent down, crying out along the way.

She cursed her name and her luck, which were basically one and the same.

...

Alistair glared at Marcus before he turned around to perform the task he requested of him.

_Gather some wood. _

He was a grey warden, a warrior and former templar and here he was, setting up camp with the rest of his companions, as they were all given out different tasks to make setting up camp easier on them.

Except that he didn't like the task he had been given.

_Gather some wood. _

He sighed and put his mind on it, thinking about how their little group had grown in the past week. Now they had two more people in the party. The first one, an attractive red-haired bard, with pretty blue eyes, was surely insane. She had told them that the Maker had sent her to them. Worse than that, she was a former lay sister of the Chantry.

Alistair rolled his eyes.

Then there was the murderous Qunari that was now travelling with them as well. Marcus had rescued him from a cage in Lothering after taking Leliana, the crazy-bard-ex-Chantry sister with him. Between the both of them, they had convinced the good Revered Mother that the Qunari would be of help and do some good with them.

Yeah, riiiight.

He had tried to point out that this Qunari had murdered an entire family with his bare hands, but as usual, Marcus had brushed his observation aside with a cheery flick of his hand, an easy smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

And now Alistair was stuck with the fascinating task of collecting wood for the camp fire.

He heard a noise come thundering down the bushes and looked up the hill that was in front of him, just in time to see what he thought was a person come tumbling downhill all silver and gleaming and land right at his feet with a resounding "Oomph!"

He stared down at this figure, his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets, when he realized that it was a girl. No, a young woman, he realized, as his gaze traveled to her chest briefly and he blushed, willing his gaze to snap back to her face.

A young woman, who had shoulder-length brown hair and the most stunning pair of brilliant green eyes that he had ever seen before in his entire life.

And she was beautiful too.

Then the girl...er...woman...opened her lovely lips and spoke.

"Shit!" she said, the foul word sounding like celestial music to his ears. "Hurry, help me up! There are these creatures after me!" She cried out, thinking for a moment that the man before her was deaf, or just plain dumb because he had done nothing but stare at her.

Then it seemed to her that he _sensed_ something and she saw him stiffen.

He dropped the wood he was holding and whipped his sword and shield out so fast, that she blinked as she stood up herself, swaying on her feet, regarding him in astonishment.

"Darkspawn!" He hissed and pushed her behind him in a protective gesture, ignoring the glare she threw his way.

"Pleased to meet you too," she grumbled at him as she whipped out her sword and dagger before her.

He turned his head slightly to get a better look at her and blushed again, turning back to the three darkspawn that now stood before them.

And as they charged together at the creatures, Alistair discovered to his amazement that he was happy for the first time since Ostagar and grinned.

...


	3. Weird

**My thanks to all who have favored this story and have it on alerts already! Wow! Also to my loyal reviewers: Warrose, Megglesnake, PheonRen, LadyCallia, and of course to my sista Jinx1983, without her this fic would simply not exist! LOL **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 3 - Weird

Jinx saw the blonde man fighting with a sword and shield and scoffed loudly as she started a lethal dance around the horrid creatures. He was too slow.

_Figures. All he did was stare when he first saw me. _

By the time Alistair had taken a swipe at one of the hurlocks, the mystery girl beside him had successfully slashed the genlock's chest open and severed the other hurlock's head, rushing to help him with the hurlock he was now fighting. He was momentarily distracted by her presence because he had never before seen anyone fight like that. He grunted as the hurlock slammed his shield into him, losing sight of her, and panicked because he thought her hurt.

His eyes frantically searched the ground for her, and suddenly he heard her yell behind the hurlock.

"Hey, ugly whatever-you-are! I'm right here behind you, slowpoke!" She sneered at the hurlock that was now preparing to swing its greatsword at Alistair, aiming accurately at his neck. Before it had a chance to turn, Jinx quickly pivoted on the spot, her movement blurred and barely discernable to Alistair as his wide-open eyes took in her speed, and severed its head.

Marcus stood behind them and clapped his hands, very impressed at what he had just witnessed. He had arrived late, true, but had seen enough.

"Well, now, a girl in shining armor saves Alistair's life! That is not something I would have ever thought possible," he grinned.

The girl rolled her eyes and bent down to clean her sword and dagger on the grass.

Alistair was still staring at her, blinking.

"Hey, I was happy to help," she said and held out a gauntleted hand to the mage. "You're a mage, aren't you?" She queried.

"Yes, I am," Marcus answered back cheerfully.

Jinx bit back a frown. The blonde guy she had just saved was still staring at her and this dark-haired mage friend of his was unnaturally cheerful. Who _were_ these weird people?

"My name is Marcus Amell," he proceeded to introduce himself without further preamble, holding out his hand which she took cautiously.

Marcus bent low, pressing his lips on her gauntleted knuckles and she smirked. He then turned to Alistair.

"This charming young man, Alistair-close-your-mouth, beside me, is Alistair," he said.

Alistair started visibly at the mention of his name and blushed, snapping his mouth shut.

"Ah, pleased to meet you," he mumbled. Then after a few minutes he blurted out five words to her that made her grin. "That was amazingly fantastic fighting!"

He groaned inwardly after the words had left his mouth.

_Really, Alistair. She'll never even want to look at you after that. Pull yourself together, man! _

The girl, however, broke into a grin. Though he thought that it was more out of pity than anything else, judging by the sad look on her face.

"Hello to you both," she said.

"And who might _you_ be?" Marcus said, grinning widely at her.

Jinx panicked for a moment. She clearly could not tell them her real name, due to the fact that Howe's men were looking for her to do her in. She arrived at the only solution she could think of at the moment.

"I'm Jinx," her brilliant eyes sparkled at them both.

Both men were now staring at her.

It was Alistair, however, who spoke first.

"Jinx? Huh. That's...original," he added lamely and gave her a quirky smile.

She didn't tell them the story behind the name, but the memory of her mother calling her that came to her mind unbidden. Ah, how she drove her mad whenever she thwarted all her mother's plans for her to marry a suitable noble. Incorrigible, is the word her father used to say when referring to her, and grief clouded her eyes very briefly before she got a grip on herself and smiled back at Alistair.

"Well, I _am_ incredibly lucky," she gave a short laugh to accompany her words. "Didn't you see how I saved your life back there? If that isn't luck, well, then I must be..._jinxed_!"

Alistair burst out laughing as did Marcus.

"Come," Marcus said, "you must be hungry. We were just going to start dinner, but we needed some...er...firewood first," he glanced in Alistair's direction and sighed when he caught the dreamy expression in his eyes.

"Alistair? Alistair?"

Alistair came down with a start. "What? Er...um..yes?"

"The firewood, Alistair?"

And Jinx thought she had never seen a man blush so much like this Alistair in her entire life.

...

"You should wash up before dinner. Make sure the blood you have on you does not touch your mouth. It's poison," the dark-haired mage was talking to her- no he was _bubbling_ at her with cheerfulness - as they made their way to the camp. "There is a stream not far away from our camp. Leliana, who is another member of our group, will be more than happy to show you where."

Jinx was getting slightly irked by his cheerfulness. But all she did was smile and nod. And at the right times too. Obviously this mage was not the brightest star in the heavens because he could not sense her boredom at all.

They reached a clearing where more people stood around, apparently waiting for the firewood to arrive. Her eyes took in their appearance and she found herself surprised at what she was looking at.

There was a red-haired girl in a long Chantry dress...er...robe and another girl that was dressed most seductively, though judging by the smoldering look she threw in their direction, seduction was not at the top of her list. If looks could kill...

Then she visibly jumped when she saw the giant walking around the camp perimeter, causing both Alistair and Marcus to stop in their tracks and look curiously at her.

"What the fuck is _that_?" She pointed a trembling finger at the giant, who was now staring in her direction, his eyes glinting crimson in the shadows. She bristled and her sword and dagger were immediately drawn, standing in a defensive pose as she continued to look at the creature.

This time, Alistair was the only one who laughed.

"Relax, Jinx," he said softly when he saw her set a pair of angry green eyes on him. "That's just Sten."

"It has a name?" She wondered out loud, lowering her weapons slightly.

Both Marcus and Alistair laughed now.

"He's with us. He's a Qunari soldier."

Ah! She relaxed her pose and calmly strapped her sword and dagger back to where they were originally. She had heard of Qunari before but had never actually seen one. And she had to admit that seeing him in the shadows like that had made her blood run cold.

"Oh, I wasn't afraid," she said quickly, throwing an angry glance in Alistair's direction when he chuckled at her words. He hadn't seen it, unfortunately, for he was walking looking down at the ground, a smile playing softly on his lips.

Leliana approached them and looked her up and down, smiling prettily at her.

"Ooooh, Marcus! Where did you find her?" She cried, sounding like she had found a nice pet cat or toy to play with.

Jinx fixed her brilliant green eyes on her and they narrowed slightly as she regarded her offender.

"Ah, she and I ran into some darkspawn, Leliana. Perhaps you could take her to the stream so that she can clean herself up?" Alistair asked.

"Of course I can! I'll be delighted! I also have something you could change into! Come with me. My name is Leliana, what's yours?" The young woman asked without stopping her unnatural flow of words.

"Er...Jinx," she answered feeling slightly bewildered at all this before letting herself be led away by the pretty redhead.

"We can talk on the way! Do you like shoes?" Leliana chattered on.

Passing by the dark-haired, scantily-dressed woman who was scowling, sitting on a log, she shook her head in disbelief.

These people were not only weird. They were insane.

...

Leliana had continued to chat mercilessly into her ear, and it had given her a headache. She gritted her teeth and grinned. The grin nearly killed her. Her temples were starting to throb.

She didn't know where to go, what to do or who to turn to. She only had these very weird people by her side now and it was becoming difficult to even think with the redhead's endless chatter.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they neared the clearing where there was a fire burning now, the rest of them were standing around and the blushing blonde seemed to be doing the cooking. Suddenly, even they seemed like a better option than the 'red chatterbox' beside her.

There was an empty space beside the blonde warrior and she plunged right in, hoping to shake the red chatterbox, but, alas, she quickly sat on the ground beside her, wedging herself tightly between the log where the dark-haired scowling girl was sitting and the log that was now occupied by Blondie the warrior and herself.

They handed her a bowl of stew and she realized how hungry she was until she saw the contents.

Grey goo was the name she could come up with at that moment.

She looked up from her bowl, to find that Blondie was staring at her almost in a hopeful matter and she shook her head before clearing her throat.

"All right," she began slowly trying to choose the kindest words she could think of. She could think of none. "who in the Fade made this shit? It looks positively revolting."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, but the dark-haired seductress cackled mirthfully. And Blondie blushed furiously. She immediately confirmed her earlier assessment. Blondie _had _been doing the cooking.

"Oh, did you make this, Blondie?" She began in an apologetic tone. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Blondie?" Alistair repeated dumbly.

The whole camp erupted into laughter, minus the giant who just stood there observing the rest angrily.

"Sorry. I have a tendency to give people nicknames," she grinned. Then she added, "What in the Fade _is_ this soup anyway?"

"It's my traditional lamb and pea soup," he began to explain proudly, ignoring the laughter that followed her question. "See, you take a pot, put in all the-"

"Please," she interrupted, holding up her hand, "spare me the details. I most certainly do not wish to know what you have put into this, this...thing," she added, wrinkling her nose.

This gesture seemed to have fascinated Alistair, for he just sat there staring at her nose, apparently transfixed by it.

"Yes, well..." she said glancing around at the rest of the faces. "Who are all _you_?"

"Oh! Where are my manners!" Marcus exclaimed as he started introducing the people to her. Well, the people and the Qunari.

"This dark-haired beauty is Morrigan. She is a witch," he began, and Morrigan sniffed and inclined her head slightly.

"Really now? Fascinating!" She said with interest.

"You know Leliana, of course, she is our ex-Chantry sister bard."

"Yes, all too well," she muttered to herself, but Alistair had heard, and he grinned.

"The giant over there is Sten."

"Hello Sten," she said pleasantly, and the giant glared back at her.

Great, just what she needed. Aside from Howe's men, there was now a Qunari who wanted her dead.

"Sten murdered a whole family of farmers," Leliana blurted out in a high-pitched voice.

She knew it then. She had to get away from these weird people before it was too late.

She stood up, setting the bowl of goo...er...stew on the ground and started backing away slowly.

"Well, it's been nice and all, but I really must get going!" She said, still moving backwards.

"Hey! You can't leave! It's pitch black out there, and there are darkspawn all over the-" Blondie stopped talking as a brownish creature suddenly ran past him and grabbed on to her armor skirt and began to tug at it growling.

"Oh, I forgot. That's my mabari hound, Prince. Now, Prince, be nice to the Lady!"

Prince did no such thing and she found herself doubting she would have something left of her armor by the time he was done with it. Mabari were really strong. She should know she had -

A lump formed in her throat as she remembered hers. She wished she had been able to search the surrounding area for it at least, but she hadn't been able to. Without warning, tears started to stream down her cheeks and she heard Alistair's voice protesting and complaining to Marcus.

"See what you've done? She's crying and it's all your fault!"

"Alistair, I've done nothing at all but be nice at her!" Marcus protested.

"It's _your_ dog! It's scaring her! Call him, or take him off her, I don't care how you do it just-"

But whatever he was going to say after that was completely drowned out by the barks of another dog that was rapidly approaching the fire and hurled itself bodily into Prince, completely throwing him off balance. The dog stood barking at Prince in front of Jinx, and she could not believe her eyes.

"Drinx! Oh, Drinx! I can't believe it's you! Oh, thank the Maker!" She sobbed, dropping to her knees and taking the dog in her arms.

Prince sat up and surveyed the whole situation with a fixed stare in its beady eyes. Deciding that this new human would not be leaving yet, he would keep an eye on her nevertheless. Better to watch her closely to see if she made a move to try to leave again.

She held on to her dog, crying with such passion that they all started to fidget uncomfortably. Alistair broke the silence and spoke to her in the kindest voice he could muster. He obviously had been close to tears himself because his voice quivered a bit.

"Hey, it's all right." To her it wasn't for she continued to cry. He tried a different approach. "You have a mabari hound as well?"

She stopped crying when she realized the implications of his question. If she said yes, then everyone here would suspect she was a noble. Well, the mage had a mabari hound, but there was a very good reason for it probably. She then realized she knew nothing at all about these people.

"Um, yes," she lied easily. "The man I worked for as a...a soldier, he had mabari hounds and before I knew it, Drinx decided to adopt me. It's called imprinting, actually."

"Drinx?" Echoed Marcus. Morrigan was snickering again.

"Yes, we know that," Alistair replied, eyeing her suspiciously. That's when she saw something that she hadn't seen yet.

Alistair was smarter than he looked.

She cursed to herself and gave him a sweet smile and his eyes flickered down to her lips, then back to her green eyes, and he ended up blushing again.

What is it with this man and blushing? She shook her head and wiped the last of her tears, managing to give Marcus a watery smile as well.

Marcus looked relieved.

"Well, if you are a soldier, then we would be needing your services, my Lady," he said, suddenly serious.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Don't call me that! If you call me 'my lady' ever again, I will be forced to hurt you. Badly."

"Hey, now! Let's not get so defensive. I didn't mean to offend, Jinx," he said in a cheerful tone, raising both his hands in a defensive gesture.

That was more likely. His cheerfulness was something familiar to her and she relaxed.

"What services are you talking about?" She asked then, curious at what he might have to say.

"Well, we are grey wardens and-"

Her jaw fell open.

"You are all grey wardens? Were you at Ostagar?" She was really interested now. Maybe they had seen the Highever soldiers there? Or maybe they had helped more people escape? Maybe they had met Fergus?

"Yes we were. We barely made it out alive. But the only grey wardens here are myself and Alistair, the rest aren't grey wardens. We need someone to help us. You see, we don't have a sense of...um...organizing _tactics_ and we need someone who can read maps and organize...ah...battle _tactics_ effectively for us. We're kind of trying to gather an army," he finished lamely and realized that it must sound stupid to her. But it was true. Alistair's sense of direction was appalling and his was no better. When they fought, they just flung themselves into battle. They needed someone who could put them all together, so to speak.

Jinx burst out laughing, thinking he was joking. After a while, when nobody laughed along with her, nor cried out "Got you!" she realized that Marcus was telling the truth.

"Oh!" She said, looking at the faces staring at her intently. "You are actually serious, are you? But whatever do you need an army for? Are you going to fight against Loghain for abandoning the king at Ostagar?"

"You _know_ about that?" Alistair perked up.

She nodded, but was looking at Marcus who was shaking his head.

"No, not exactly. We need to gather an army to fight the Blight. If we don't stop the darkspawn, they will overrun Ferelden, killing everything and everyone in their wake and then it will spread to the rest of Thedas. Will you help us?"

A Blight! There was actually a Blight going on here?

All right, she must have missed a couple of Mother Mallol's or Aldous's lessons because she was a bit confused. (To her credit they were _really_ boring.) Not to mention that she didn't remember any of their explanations regarding a Blight, except for the one about the First Blight.

She must ask these grey wardens for details. She found herself thinking about the questions already and realized she was actually considering it. Besides she didn't have anywhere to go. And if they really were Grey Wardens...well, she would be protected from Howe's men right?

_You idiot! What do you know about fighting darkspawn and ending a Blight? You aren't even a soldier, you are more of a rogue._

No, that wasn't true. She knew about fighting techniques, battle tactics and could organize things fairly well. Both her father and brother had made sure of that.

She sighed as she stared into their hopeful faces and made a rash decision.

"Fine, I'll stay and help you as much as I can!"

She was regretting it already when she heard both Blondie and the sunshine mage give a sigh of relief.

It looked like what these two idiots _really_ needed was a leader.

...


	4. Kit and Caboodle

**My thanks to all my loyal reviewers: Megglesnake, Jinx1983, PheonRen, LadyCallia, Warrose and KCousland, as well as to all who are following this fic! :D **

**Bioware owns! :) **

Chapter 4 - Kit and Caboodle

She found herself yawning before she had a chance to ask her questions. Alistair noticed this and immediately offered her his tent.

"We'll have to get a new tent as soon as we get to a merchant that sells them," Marcus added cheerfully.

"Whatever," she replied wearily. All those days of walking and nearly no sleep were beginning to take their toll on her.

As Alistair and Marcus flung themselves into a discussion on where they would be heading next, she found herself nodding in front of the fire. Her head fell on Alistair's shoulder and he stopped what he was saying in mid sentence, turning to look at her.

She looked like a little girl, asleep like that on his shoulder. Alistair felt something tugging at his heart, but it was Marcus who spoiled the moment.

"Hey, Jinx," he shook her gently. Jinx's eyes flew open and she looked around wildly for a moment.

"I'm armed!" She sneered at Marcus and stood up drawing her swords.

"Hey! It's Marcus! We're friends, remember?"

She blinked and put her weapons away. Her shoulders drooped.

"Come," Alistair said gently. "I'll show you to my tent so you can get some sleep."

Without another word, he led her to his tent, and stood there as she turned to face him sleepily.

"Where will you be sleeping, Blondie?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"My name is Alistair," he replied.

"That wasn't what I asked," she said, her eyes fluttering open as she tried to stay awake.

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to these kind of things. Sleeping anywhere, I mean. Here..." He opened the tent flap and she saw his bedroll and immediately flung herself on it.

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Alistair asked.

There was no reply. Jinx was already fast asleep.

He smiled and looked at her for a few minutes, then quietly left the tent.

Looking up at the stars, he felt strangely elated and there was still this feeling he could not place that was making his heart beat very fast.

He gave himself a mental shake and went back to the fire where he sat on a log, not even listening to what Marcus was saying.

Then Marcus handed him a spare bedroll and he himself lay on one, while Alistair made himself comfortable, a smile still playing on the corners of his lips.

Sten walked around the campfire and watched over them all.

...

They were awoken a couple of hours before dawn with screams coming from Alistair's tent.

Alistair was the first inside, followed closely by Marcus and Prince, while Drinx sat next to Jinx and growled at them menacingly.

She was thrashing around on the bedroll, yelling out words that they could not understand. They looked at each other and at that moment, Leliana happened to stick her head into the tent.

"Oh!" Leliana said, and walked right in, stopping only to sit beside Jinx who was still moaning. "She's having a nightmare, poor dear."

Alistair and Marcus noticed that Drinx did not growl at Leliana who was already holding down her shoulders gently while shushing her.

"It's all right," she said in a soothing voice.

"All dead, all dead!" Jinx screamed.

"Shhh, it's all right, Jinx. It's going to be all right."

Maybe there was something in the way she said those words, but Jinx started to relax and was quiet after that, turning over on her side.

"What was that all about?" Alistair turned to Marcus and he shrugged.

"She's asleep now," Marcus whispered back.

Then they all left the tent and went back to their bedrolls.

They didn't get any more sleep that night.

...

The next morning, Jinx woke up and Drinx licked her face.

"Ugh, all right, all right. I'm up, you slobbering dog."

She left the tent, and found that the rest were already gathered around the fire. She hoped that Blondie was not doing the cooking this time. She was starving.

He wasn't. Leliana was cooking eggs and potatoes for breakfast. She had two helpings of each.

When she was done, she found herself walking towards Marcus. She had a couple of questions she wanted to ask him. Alistair followed, but she paid no attention to him.

"All right, sunshine. Tell me all about your quest. I need to know _everything_. Got it? I won't help you if you don't tell me _everything_," she said sternly.

"Sunshine?" Both Alistair and Marcus repeated in unison.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

_This was going to be really hard. _

"I'm not going to explain _why_ I call you sunshine. I don't want you to avoid my question either. I want to know about this army you are raising and all about this Blight. So start talking!"

"Why is he Sunshine and I'm Blondie? I want to be Sunshine!" Alistair whined beside her.

Marcus smirked at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jinx exploded. She wasn't exactly a very patient person to begin with anyway.

"Fuck it! If you two continue to behave like children, I'm leaving! Ask someone else to help!"

She turned and stalked out of the camp, but Leliana had overheard everything, and winked at both Alistair and Marcus and followed her. Drinx barked happily around Jinx but she didn't pay any attention to the dog.

She was so angry that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and nearly walked into the stream.

"Jinx," Leliana said behind her.

"Not now, Red," she shot back.

"They really need you. We need you. Please don't leave us," she begged in a sweet voice.

Jinx did not reply. She was still angry and breathing heavily.

"They are so childish! I'm not going to be their mother!" She said finally.

"Nobody is asking you that," Leliana said.

"I don't even like them! How can I work with someone I don't like?"

"Why don't you like them? They're nice people. They're good people. They need help. That is why I decided to join them. The Maker told me to go with them."

Jinx stiffened and turned to face her at this admission. Her eyes were wide as they regarded the red-haired, insane whatever-she-was before her.

"I know it sounds insane, but it's true! I had a dream! A vision!"

She was still asleep. Yes, that was it. She was still asleep and this was all a dream. It had to be. It could not be possible that out of all the people in Thedas, she had to run into _these_.

"All right, all right, I'll stay!" Jinx held up her hands defensively. "Just...stop talking! I really don't want to hear about this...vision of yours, okay?"

Leliana shut her mouth and smiled sweetly at her.

Jinx shook her head and went back to the camp. Marcus and Alistair were still talking to each other.

"Hey, you...er...Marcus!" She wanted to avoid Blondie protesting about her choice of nicknames. "Are you ready to answer my questions now?"

Marcus gave her a smile which illuminated his entire face. She noticed that he had a dreamy expression on his face, but there was also desire in his eyes burning for her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Men.

"Ah, the beautiful lady returns," he said in what he hoped was an alluring, sexy voice.

"Save it, dickhead. I'm not interested in romance and if I was, it would certainly not be with you," she replied and Alistair broke into a laugh.

Marcus blushed and looked down. He pulled himself together and focused on answering her questions.

"We have treaties," he began. Treaties with different races who are sworn to aid us against the Blight. We need to go to these people and ask them to respect the treaties that were made a long time ago with our order."

"Now see? _That's _what I wanted to hear. Go on, I'm listening," Jinx answered happily as she sat down on a log and continued to listen to what he had to say.

...

She suggested a meeting after she had heard everything about the treaties and the Blight. She had also asked them about Ostagar. They answered her questions promptly but she seemed a bit disturbed, particularly when they talked about Ostagar.

They had a quick snack before she rounded them all up for the meeting. She wasn't very hungry, but Marcus and Alistair had been starving and mentioned something about Grey Warden appetites, so she'd humored them.

"All right. Let's talk about your weaknesses and strengths," she said to all of them. She turned to Alistair first because she had already seen him fight. "You're shield and sword, aren't you? You are going to be the charging force in melee attacks, and try to make a beeline for the people who are attacking our mages. Mages don't wear armor, so they need to be protected. When you run in, always try to go for mages and archers first." Alistair nodded, impressed at what he was hearing. She obviously wasn't just a pretty face. His face was looking kind of blank to her so she snapped her fingers in front of it.

"Hey, Blondie! I need you wide awake, all right?" She hissed at him.

He sprang to attention, looking slightly offended. Morrigan snickered. She was standing beside Marcus, clearly enjoying the whole thing.

"Any other skills you have?" She ignored Morrigan pointedly.

"I was training to become a Templar, but Duncan recruited me before I took my final vows. So I can effectively drain mana and use Holy Smite to stun opponents." Alistair recited quickly.

She looked slightly impressed at this.

"All the more reason for you to dash into melee attacks, especially if there are mages among the enemies."

He nodded. "Darkspawn have mages, they are called emissaries."

"Good," she smiled, and his eyes flickered to her lips. He blushed again and looked down at the ground.

She rolled her eyes and focused on Marcus next who was _still_ staring at her the same way. She ignored the look.

"What's your poison?" She asked him briskly.

"I focus mainly on healing spells but also know offensive spells, primarily fire bolts, stonefist, arcane bolts, paralysis and crushing prison."

"You are going to focus your offensive spells at the emissaries and other enemies we run into that are ranged. Can you learn mass paralysis too?"

"I could."

"Fantastic!" She cried. "When you cast your offensive spells, make sure our melee fighters reach the emissaries and archers first. When we need healing, heal us."

"I can cast rejuvenating spells too. In case people need to replenish their stamina, or mana." He offered.

"Excellent!" She beamed at him and he proudly stuck his chest out.

She fixed her brilliant green eyes on Leliana.

"What's your weapon?"

"Duel weapons," Leliana began, but she interrupted her.

"No good. I use dual weapons. We need an archer."

"I am good with a bow and arrows," Leliana smiled.

"Great! We'll see about getting you fire arrows then. What kind of shots do you know?"

Jinx carried on this way for the rest of them. Soon, she had given everyone positions in a battle and what spell or talents they should be using when fighting.

"I'm duel weapons as I said before. But I can also pick locks and disarm traps. So I guess that's it for today as far as tactics go." She beamed at them all. "Now all we need to do, is set up times to spar each other as practice. After that, it's setting up positions during an actual battle, depending on who or what the enemy is, but I think we're off to a good start." She continued to grin.

They grinned back, admiration in their eyes for her. Even Sten did not grumble as he usually did.

"And now, I'm going to go take a bath. I'm starving. Do we have anything to eat for dinner?"

"We have left over venison and vegetables," Alistair began.

"You will _not_ cook, Blondie. Ever again," she said turning to Leliana. "Could you cook for us today, Leliana, please?"

Alistair's jaw dropped. So she was nice to the Chantry sister, and all he got was Blondie? He shook his head and frowned.

"Of course, Jinx! It will be my pleasure."

"Now who has some soap and a towel?" She asked

They all made a scramble for their backpacks, but Leliana got back to her first and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

Alistair glared at the bard.

...


	5. Learning

**Wow! Lots of reviews this time! Reading them was fantastic! Thanks so much to Megglesnake, Jinx1983, PheonRen, LadyCallia, KCousland, Warrose, Shepard Supreme and JugalettePENNER, you all made my day! Yay! :D **

**Short chapter this time, but the next ones will be much longer, so get ready! :P **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 5 - Learning

When she returned from her bath, she found Blondie and Sunshine still discussing about where to go next. She sighed when she realized she would have to settle that in a hurry. Their discussions were giving her a headache.

"So, what's with all the fighting?" She asked to the log on the ground beside them.

"We are not fighting! We merely are trying to decide where to go next, that's all!" Alistair exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, riiiight," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It must be a difficult decision then. Want my help?"

"Oh, well...um..." Alistair began, but Marcus interrupted him cheerfully.

"That's a splendid idea! Look, we can either go to the circle tower next or go to Arl Eamon in Redcliffe..."

"Arl Eamon? The arl of Redcliffe?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Do you know him?" Alistair shot back, his eyes laden with suspicion.

"No! Not really! I've heard about him though," she added hastily. Blondie was getting on her nerves. He was also getting very good at guessing when she was hiding something. She groaned inwardly.

"The issue here is that the treaties are _important_. We need to secure aid to gather the army to fight the Blight!" Marcus shot out.

"But the arl is ill! You heard Ser Bryant in Lothering! We need to go as soon as possible to see if we can cure him or something," Alistair whined back. "Besides, we need him for the army as well. He still has all his men with him, you know this."

Jinx did _not_ want to go to Redcliffe. She knew the arl and did _not_ want to be recognized if she could help it. Her eyes brightened as she remembered something. She had a perfect solution to all this.

"I'll be right back!" She said loudly, smiling at them. She quickly ran to her pack, which was inside Alistair's tent, and after pulling out the things she had inside and throwing them all over the place, she found what she was looking for.

It was a coin, which she now held and turned in her hand, while smirking. Holding it tightly, she walked back to where they were standing. They had not moved and still gazed at her with almost identical comical expressions of confusion. She controlled the urge she felt to roll her eyes at them and flashed the coin up at them so fast, it was but a blur.

"We'll flip a coin for it. Heads, we go to the tower. Tails, we go to Redcliffe. Deal?" She said and they blinked back, apparently too shocked to reply.

Alistair was the first to speak.

"You are going to flip a coin to decide on something so important?" He uttered in complete disbelief.

"Sure, why not? You'll never arrive to a decision if something isn't done soon. I don't want to stand here till the Blight kills us. Do you?"

He couldn't find an answer to that, so he just shut his mouth and shook his head slowly.

"Good! We are on the same page then. Ready?" She asked them both and they nodded.

"Blondie you call it," she said as she flipped the coin in the air and then caught it in her hand before it could hit the ground. She slapped it on the back of her hand with her other hand covering it. "Heads or tails?" She squinted at Alistair.

"Heads," he said.

She opened her hand to take a peek, though she knew very well what the answer was. She faked amazement.

"Well?" Alistair growled.

She took her hand off it, showing them the coin. The head of Calenhad blinked up at them, all shiny and silver.

Alistair groaned and Marcus chortled with glee.

"Sorry, Blondie, better luck next time," she said, walking away to hide her amusement.

She laughed quietly to herself when she was back inside the tent.

If Alistair ever knew that the coin was fake and both sides were the same, he would certainly kill her.

"But not tonight," she grinned.

...

They started their trip first thing in the morning. Well, not the first thing. Jinx was not a morning person and her usually carefree personality was unusually dull and silent.

"Good morning, oh mighty coin-flipper," Alistair called out to her cheerfully as he passed her on his way to the tent.

"Ha ha," was her retort as she slowly and sleepily made her way to the campfire for some hot porridge and a cup of very strong tea.

"No eggs today," Leliana said sorrowfully as she handed Jinx a bowl.

"Not asking for them, Red," Jinx mumbled still half asleep. She sat and ate mechanically, her thoughts on wonderful things. Like the color of the flames as they danced merrily about. Or how good the porridge was. When she finished, she licked the spoon, in much better spirits already.

"Has everyone else had breakfast?" She asked Leliana as soon as she had finished.

When Leliana said they had, she told her to put out the fire and clean up the dishes. Then she called out to everybody to start packing and went back to Alistair's tent to pack up her belongings herself.

She found Alistair inside and sort of took a step back.

"Oh, sorry, Blondie. I didn't know you were here. I just came over to collect my pack and some things I left lying around..."

"_Some things_?" He cried out in disbelief, looking at all the objects lying around all over the ground.

"Well, I needed to put my pack in order and sort of forgot I was doing this," she explained apologetically, blushing slightly.

"It looks like an earthquake hit my tent! How do you manage to keep all these things in your pack anyway?" He demanded.

"Look I said I was sorry, so fuck off!" Jinx replied, getting angry.

"What?" He shot back angrily.

"I said, fuc-"

"I know what you said!" He interrupted her, scowling."I simply cannot believe you said it! How is it that a girl that is as beautiful as you would use such foul language is beyond me!"

"Ugh!" She retorted, flinging her hands up. "You are such a prude! I merely - wait! Did you say I was beautiful?" She asked, utterly astonished at this.

"You're damned right I said you were beautiful! So what?" He growled at her, still angry at her for cursing.

"You truly believe it?" Her eyes were wide open, and he was suddenly hypnotized by their brilliance and beauty and took a few steps towards her.

"Why? Would that be so terrible?" He asked in a low whisper, his face and body now dangerously close.

Jinx blinked for a couple of seconds.

Then she did something that caused Alistair to confirm his suspicions that she was crazy.

She burst out laughing.

She was insane, all right.

She laughed so hard, tears started to stream down her cheeks. When she saw the offended look on his face, she started laughing again.

"Well, thanks so much for wounding my manly ego," he managed to say through clenched teeth. "Now if you don't mind, I have packing to do and so do you."

"Sorry, Blondie. But that look on your face was priceless!" She giggled. Then her face was serious again. "Hmmm...I guess that means that I can say whether or not I think _you're_ handsome now, right?" She squinted at him, her nose wrinkling prettily.

He swallowed nervously but got a grip on himself.

"Only if you mean it, I guess," he replied softly. Then blushed.

She blushed also, to his utter amazement, and then turned and busied herself picking up all the things lying around on the ground, stuffing them quickly into her pack.

"Uh, well, I'm going to leave now. Talk to you later!" She said and hurriedly made a dash for the tent entrance.

"Sure," he said as he watched her leave.

But as soon as she was gone, a satisfied smile settled on his lips.

He had finally succeeded in making her blush.

...

They met some bandits along the way to the circle tower, which was most unfortunate.

Unfortunate for the bandits, that is.

The leader eyed her, sizing her up. She looked so thin and girly to him that he grinned, thinking that the day would finally turn out being profitable after all.

She turned to Marcus. "Did you get the mass paralysis nailed?" She whispered, but loud enough for the leader and the rest of the bandits to hear her.

"Uh...not exactly." Marcus hung his head.

"What is it with you guys? Don't you want to win all the battles?" She huffed back in indignation.

"Well, excuse me!" Marcus replied hotly. "I didn't know I was supposed to study and learn it so quickly! It's a complicated spell, you know!"

The bandit leader and the rest of the bandits were standing there, their heads turning from one to the other as they observed what was transpiring before them, unable to believe what was actually going on. These people before them were either idiots who did not comprehend that they were about to be killed and robbed, or they were clearly insane.

"Ugh! You are only saying this to sound important!" She thrust an index finger to his face, now getting red in the face as her temper got the best of her.

Alistair started to giggle behind them.

"I'm sorry, Blondie!" She rounded up on him. "Do _you_ at least have some advice on how to deal with these idiots?"

The bandit leader's jaw dropped open. Alistair tensed and scowled back at her.

"I'm really offended! I'll have you know that I am _always_ ready for battle."

"Are we going to attack these fools, or are we going to stand around here listening to foolish Alistair trying to defend himself?" Came Morrigan's dry comment from further behind.

"He-ey!" Alistair protested.

"Pashaara!" Sten cried out, pulling out the greatsword Marcus had given him. "We are wasting time!"

"Hey! You actually talked!" Jinx beamed at him.

Leliana readied herself with her bow and aimed an arrow at one of the bandits. Alistair whipped out his shield and longsword and glared at the bandits. Marcus and Morrigan stood at the ready with their staffs pointing at the bandits. Both Prince and Drinx growled at the bandits.

It seemed to the bandits that they were doomed.

All the bandits were staring at them, their mouths open in astonishment.

"Eh..." the leader said, and tried to laugh. It came out like a squeak. He swallowed forcibly and smiled weakly at all of them. "I think we'd better go elsewhere boys!"

"Oh, no you don't, you moronic idiot! You die here!" Jinx growled and Drinx attacked.

The rest of them flung themselves into the fray, keeping in mind the orders that Jinx was bellowing at them over the din of the battle.

"Tear them a new one, Blondie! Good call, Sunshine! Now Morrigan, MIND BLAST! Red, he's trying to get away, shoot the bastard! Shoot him! Wow, Jolly Giant, that was awesome!"

She managed to sever the leader's head neatly with her sword.

The fight ended too quickly. Jinx pouted as she looked at the scene before her. "Aww, just when I was really getting into it!"

All the bandits lay dead at their feet. She turned to her group. None of them had even a scratch on them.

She grinned and busied herself with the looting of the bodies.

Leliana helped but Marcus shook his head in disapproval.

Jinx narrowed her eyes at him.

"You'll thank me later when we have enough money to get the things that we need, Sunshine." She winked at him as she walked by.

And Alistair glared at Marcus.

...


	6. The Fade aka Epic Fail, Part 1

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! Megglesnake, Jinx1983, LadyCallia, Warrose, Shepard Supreme, KCousland, PheonRen and fifespice, you all made my day! :) **

**The Fade was going to be a long chapter, so I had to make it a two part chapter. As usual, there is a lot of swearing (I'm guessing all of you know what kind of language Jinx uses by now! LOL) and there is a minor smut scene ahead. **

**I also managed to incorporate the Cheeky Monkey Challenge at the beginning. (Yes, you cheeky monkeys, all for you) ;) Hope it was ok!**

**This chapter also starts a journey into Jinx's innermost thoughts and feelings. She keeps them well hidden for the most part, lol **

**Bioware owns! :) **

Chapter 6 - The Fade aka Epic Fail, Part 1

"Aha! Whoever named that inn must have something against nobility," Jinx said.

They were standing in front of an inn which bore the sign 'The Spoiled Princess' hanging over the door. Behind them, Lake Calenhad shone softly in the moonlight, a mist around the banks that led to the shore.

"You think so?" Alistair grinned back.

She turned her head slightly and he winked at her.

She stood there frozen for a moment. She disliked the wink. A lot. But she didn't dislike it because it had been something distasteful or aggressive to her. No, not at all.

She disliked it because her heart had started to thump loudly in her chest.

"Well, are we going inside, or are we going to stand here like foolish tourists?" Morrigan's voice held contempt and was oozing with sarcasm.

"Look here, Sleazy, we don't need any more sarcasm." Jinx threw at her. Morrigan raised her eyebrows and regarded Jinx as if she were an interesting insect.

"Oh?" She said, "and just what are you going to do if I continue with the sarcasm? Pray tell. I am most curious." Her yellow eyes gleamed.

"You think I'm scared of you like Blondie is?" Jinx thrust her chest out, her eyes glaring. "Don't you dare challenge me. Just because you are a witch, it doesn't give you the right to bully people around. Especially me."

Morrigan smirked at this. The girl had courage. She liked that.

"Right," Jinx said after a while. "I see we understand each other. Besides, there is something good that is waiting for us in there," she added with a glint in her eye.

"Oh? And what is that?" Alistair asked before Marcus could beat him to it.

"Alcohol," she said happily as she flung the door open.

...

_"There was an old man, who lived by the sea._

_He was very merry, as merry can be!_

_He had a huge rod, which drew lasses in_

_He fucked them all hard and set up an inn._

_Oh, ho, ho, ho, merry-oh!_

_Call me a pirate and put your rod in! _

_La, la, la, la, la...don't know the words_

_Aaaand a bottle of rum!"_

Jinx finished her song and slammed the empty tankard on the counter, causing the rest to jump slightly and the innkeeper to flinch.

Morrigan and Sten had already retired for the evening, and the rest wished they had too.

"Um...I think someone has had too much to drink," whispered Alistair to Marcus.

Jinx heard him.

"Drink! OH! Drinx! Where are you girl?"

She jumped up and ran to the mabari, and hugged her.

"Drinx is female? I would have never guessed." Marcus stared.

"I'm still trying to get used to the dog's name," Alistair replied. "But now I know why she calls it that."

Jinx suddenly ran back to them and giggled, swaying slightly on her feet.

"I need a dancing partner! Dance, dance, dance!" She exclaimed. Her eyes then connected to the innkeeper's who was doing his best not to stare and failing miserably.

"You!" She pointed a trembling finger at him. The innkeeper prepared himself to make a run for it. "You have to get some music in here! This place is as depressing as...as...as a sarcophagus!" She giggled. "Sar-co-pha-gus. I never noticed what a funny word that is!"

"You'd better take the ale, and hide it," Alistair told the innkeeper.

"Blondie!" Jinx said in a slurred voice. "You are such a prude."

Alistair blushed furiously in reply.

"But," she said, suddenly very close to him, which made him start sweating. "you are very, very, _very_ handsome."

She slumped over him, out cold.

"Right...well. I guess that, ah...ends the entertainment for tonight," Alistair said as he took her in his arms to carry her to her room.

"Thank the Maker!" The innkeeper said as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"Someone is going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow," Marcus added. "I'd better have my hangover remedy ready.

...

Jinx groaned when she woke up. She kept her bloodshot eyes closed, avoiding the offending light that was spilling into her room which was making her headache a hundred times worse.

She forced herself to sit up in bed, and looked down.

She was wearing nothing but her tunic. She gave up trying to remember how she got to her bed in the first place, let alone what she was doing in bed, and in this present state of undress. She hoped she was still a virgin.

Grimacing slightly she stood up when a wave of nausea hit her, and she had to make a run for the chamber pot at the end of the room.

_Maker! That's it Jinx...you are officially screwed today! _

She groaned when she remembered that in just a few hours...no, minutes...she was going to have to lead the merry band of idiots into the circle tower.

There was a knock on the door. She didn't roll her eyes because she couldn't move them because of the pain.

She wobbled over to the door and opened it. Marcus stood there, smiling widely.

_Maker...not him! _

She simply could not bear his cheerfulness right now.

Marcus held up a vial.

"Your answer to all your pain...a simple hangover remedy that I have perfected over the years."

She grabbed it with a sob of relief and slammed the door on his face, just as Alistair arrived.

"You're welcome!" Marcus called out. Then, turning to Alistair he said, "Did you see that? She slammed the door on my face!"

"Well, she _is_ hung over. Would _you_ like to talk to anyone in that state?" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ha! I'd like to see your reaction had it been you on the other side of the door!" Marcus retorted.

"Do you mind?" Came Jinx's muffled voice through the door. "I'm trying to recover here so that we can go to the fucking circle tower!"

They both stopped talking and looked at each other.

"Oh, and when you leave, could you please ask the innkeeper for some hot water? I want a nice hot bath before we go anywhere."

"Are you kidding?" Marcus exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm _not_ having a conversation through a closed door," Jinx replied firmly. "Just do it so we can be on our way."

Marcus shook his head and strode off to deliver the message. Alistair thought about knocking on the door, but decided it would not be a very smart thing to do at the moment and left in the direction Marcus had taken.

...

When Jinx finally joined the group at a table, she was her usual self.

"All right, are we all ready then?" She asked briskly.

"We have been waiting for you for an hour," said Morrigan acidly. "What would give you the impression that we are not?"

She gave Morrigan a look and then scowled at the rest, who were looking around the room, trying hard not to meet her eyes.

"Fine, we're leaving now. Has anyone thought about how we are going to get across the lake?"

"There's a boat," Alistair began. "But we did catch a glimpse of a Templar. Apparently he is manning it."

"You didn't go ahead and ask?" She inquired.

He caught his breath, scared of her reaction.

"Well, er. No. We did not," he said, deciding that lying would only make things worse.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, all right. Let's get a move on."

They stepped outside and Jinx curiously glanced to her left at a man standing there. There was another man on his right, carrying a pouch and looking at her interestedly which made her ignore him from the get go. She hated men who stared at her.

"Ser," she said to the first man in the kindest and most respectful way she could. "we don't know the area, but we would like to go to the circle tower. Do you happen to know -"

The man interrupted her with a guffaw.

"Ha! Good luck with that! Nobody has been up to the tower in days. The Templars came and took my boat. My Lizzie. Named after me grand mum, she is..." he added sadly.

"Say Blondie, you were almost a Templar, once. Can you take care of this?" She nudged Alistair with her elbow.

"Uh..." Alistair said uncertainly.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and ended up praying silently to the Maker for patience.

Gritting her teeth she smiled sweetly at the man. "Why would Templars take your boat? Is there something happening at the tower?"

"I don't got a clue, Miss. Greagoir just came over and said that they needed my boat and they would fix things."

"Who's this Greagoir?" She asked him interestedly.

"He's the Knight Commander of the Templars up at the tower. Good man."

"Well, I'll just see about having to talk to the Templar who now has your boat then. Thanks for your help," she said kindly.

"Ha! Didn't do nothing. But you're welcome, my lady and good luck."

She turned on the spot and made her way to the dock, with everyone else following closely behind.

The Templar was very rude.

"You there! You're not thinking of a way to get into the Tower, now are you? Because I have strict orders not to let anyone through!" His voice was firm and commanding.

Jinx straightened herself to her full height, which in itself was funny since the top of her head only reached the man's chin.

"Listen, Goody Shoes. I have got to get to the tower. It's Grey Warden business, and if you don't take us there, you are going to be sorry that you ever laid eyes on us!" She pointed a finger in front of his face, while putting her other hand on her hip.

Both Alistair and Marcus bit back a laugh.

"Oh? Am I supposed to feel intimidated by that?" Sneered the Templar. "And let's see you killing darkspawn then! I'll bet you have never killed darkspawn. I'll bet you don't even know what color their blood is!"

"I have killed enough to know what their blood looks like, and you should be thanking the Maker that I don't want to know what color _**your**_ blood is!" She whipped out her blades.

"Uh..." the Templar said, and backed away carefully. "I didn't mean anything by that, Miss. I'm just trying to do my job. I'll take you right now. But I can only take four of you on the boat," he pleaded.

"Four..." she frowned then sighed turning to look at them all. She turned back at the Templar and smiled. "All right. Just wait for a moment. I'll be right back." Then she motioned to everyone to follow her to back up the slope to the clearing before the dock.

"All right. I think I've made up my mind who should come along. Blondie, you have Templar skills, right? So you should come. Marcus, you are a mage, originally from the tower. Maybe that could help us. And Red and Sleazy should stay behind with the Jolly Giant. I'm taking Drinx. She is really good at stunning with her howls and a very good fighter."

"Jolly Giant?" Alistair repeated.

"Oh for the love of the Maker! What is it with you people? I like giving nicknames to others, all right? Get used to it!" She said in a rage.

"Why aren't I Sunshine anymore? I _did _give you the potion that cured your hangover, didn't I?" Marcus asked sadly.

"But I took her to bed and got her - " Alistair stopped in mid-sentence, blushing furiously. "Um, that _really_ didn't come out right..."

"So it was you?" Jinx replied. "Oh, good. Then I'm still a virgin! There _is_ a Maker after all..."

The rest burst out laughing, except for Sten who glared and Alistair, who was looking even more uncomfortable, his blush now a deep crimson.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be such an epic fail. I just know it. It's my name. I'm doomed," she muttered darkly.

...

Jinx woke up in her own bed in Castle Cousland. She settled back on the pillows comfortably, letting out a big sigh of relief. It had all been a horrible nightmare. The darkspawn, the weird people she had met and was travelling with, the stupid circle tower with demons and the stupid Fade creatures, stupid what's-his-name, oh yes! Niall...yes, it had all been a stupid dream.

"Darling!" Her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts and she sat up in bed. "Really now!" Her mother started to chide, "what are you doing in bed? It's your wedding day today! You should be up by now. I've ordered a servant to bring some hot bath water up. Hurry up, my dear. Don't just sit there and gawk at me!"

"My _wedding_ day?" Jinx repeated dumbly.

"Whatever is the matter, darling? You look quite pale," said the Teryna, moving to place a hand on her daughter's forehead. "Are you ill?" Jinx managed to shake her head. The Teyrna relaxed a bit and gazed at her lovingly. "You do remember you are getting married today, don't you? You brought him to the castle to introduce him to us yourself, my dear. You met him on the trip back from Orlais. He's been courting you for a while now and is the son of a minor bann, but you two love each other deeply, so I suppose it is all for the best."

What? She was getting married **and** in love? This was not possible! How come she couldn't even remember the face of her betrothed?

"Amanda Louise Cousland, stop dallying this instant and get up!" Her mother used _that_ tone with her, shaking her head firmly and looking into her green eyes.

Jinx scrambled to her feet. Mother never used her full name unless she was annoyed. Really annoyed.

A servant knocked on the door. Three of them stood respectfully on the other side until they were told to come in, which they did, carrying buckets of hot water. They filled the stone bath in the room and curtseyed before they left.

Jinx bathed while her mother stood nearby, fluffing a white organdy silk dress on a mannequin and telling her to hurry up. Another knock was heard and she soon found herself surrounded by chattering females who were doing her hair and helping her to dress. While all this was taking place, Jinx found herself thinking about the weird people from her dream. Two Grey Wardens...the Blight. They had to -

Once again, her mother interrupted her. Jinx narrowed her eyes. It was like her mother was interrupting her train of thought on purpose.

And then, in a blink of an eye, she was being led down the main hall on her father's arm to where her betrothed waited, along with Mother Mallol and some other guests that were all a blur to her. But when the man who was standing there turned around to face her, she knew this could not be real.

It was Alistair. Alistair who was standing there, smiling at her.

Jinx burst out laughing.

"All right, this is a pretty bad nightmare," she yelled at them all.

Alistair was instantly by her side. "What's wrong, my love? Are you all right? You look a bit pale..."

"What the fuck?" The words came out easily. He grinned in response and bent down to kiss her.

She froze. She did not expect the kiss. And more importantly, she did not expect her body to react the way it was reacting. She put her hands up and her fingers entwined themselves into his hair. She felt the heat coursing through her body, the longing, the desire...

_Desire! It's a Desire demon! _

She broke away, panting.

"No, this is not real! This is not happening!"

And suddenly, the images of what she did last came flooding into her brain and she backed away.

"Hey!" Fake Alistair said. "Amanda, please control yourself." He took a step towards her.

"My name is Jinx, Blondie. And this game is over!" And she rushed to one of the guards and took his sword, turning around quickly while plunging the sword directly into the impostor's heart. Fake Alistair's eyes widened and he turned into a demon when he fell. A dead demon, she noticed with great satisfaction.

In a flash, all the guests turned to undead, while her father and mother turned into demons.

"So not cool, using this to try to keep me here!" She said through clenched teeth.

Then she began hacking away.

...


	7. The Fade aka Epic Fail, Part 2

**Just wanted to thank you all for all your reviews and all the people who favored this story and have added it to your story alerts! Thanks so much Jinx1983, Megglesnake, Zeeji, KCousland, Warrose, PheonRen, LadyCallia, jugalettePENNER, fifespice and Katrina-Irene! :D **

**We get a chance to look into Jinx's inner thoughts and feelings in this chapter and the dreams of her companions. There is some smut in this chapter as well, so you have been warned. Smut ahead! **

**Bioware owns! :) **

Chapter 7 - The Fade aka Epic Fail, Part 2

She found herself dressed in her silverite armor, and was once again wielding her trusty family sword and dagger. She looked fondly at the sword and the memory of her father entrusting it to her came back, sharp and clear as the day it had happened, not six months ago.

_"Here, pup. I think you should have this." Teryn Cousland said as he handed her the family sword. _

_She could not bring herself to speak, for a lump had risen, unbidden, in her throat, and could only stare at the sword in wonder. She raised her gaze to her father's clear blue eyes, and saw his pride for her. Tears sprang from her green ones. _

_"Father," she croaked out. "Are you sure about this? Fergus is the eldest and a warrior, don't -"_

_Her father held up his hand and then placed it on her shoulder when she had finished talking. _

_"My dear girl. It was Fergus himself who suggested this," he said, his eyes bright and warm. _

_She took it then, and felt the sword's weight, its gleaming silverite blade winking at her. The hilt had two stones encased in it. One of them, on its very tip, was a beautiful sapphire. The other, which was in the middle of the hilt, was a ruby, glowing red in the light of the room. Both stones were enchanted, she knew the whole history behind them; both going back to when Calenhad was king. The enchantments were the best feature of the sword in her opinion, granting the bearer extra stamina and precise striking. _

_"Thank you Father. This is...wonderful. I shall guard it with my life," she added, choking a bit on the last of her words. _

_"I think, dear girl, that it will be the other way round," his eyes twinkled, but she remembered how seriously those words had been spoken. _

_For it had certainly been that way. The sword had connected with her. And despite her running into trouble and teasing death openly, it had always been there for her, guarding and guiding her through all her battles._

She came back to the present with a start and looked around. The landscape was dream-like and utterly depressing. She knew that she had to seek out the rest of her companions to release them from their dreams or nightmares. Grimacing slightly, she squared her shoulders and moved on.

...

Leliana was on her knees, praying. She rolled her eyes at the scene. She believed in the Maker, and all that was holy, but was not really much of a religious person. In Leliana's case, her faith teetered on the brink of insanity.

"Hey, Red!" She called out fondly to the kneeling bard.

"What? Who are you?" Leliana asked, lifting her head. The Revered Mother who stood beside her was looking fixedly at Jinx.

Leliana felt something stir in her memories, deep in the darkness of her confused mind. The Revered Mother, however, made sure she did not dwell on any thoughts.

"Do not interrupt her prayers, child. Can you not see she is meditating?" The Revered Mother said, her sweet voice falling on her ears and sounding terribly fake to Jinx.

"Revered Mother, I do not know this girl," Leliana said frowning.

"What? After you talked my ears off about shoes?"Jinx shot back in disbelief.

"Shoes," Leliana repeated, a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes, much as I hate remembering _that_ conversation," Jinx shuddered visibly. "You said you had your eyes on a pair. Have you forgotten about them already?"

"Shoes!" Leliana shouted happily.

_Oh Maker! Can it get any better? _

Jinx rolled her eyes. She could see this would be difficult.

"Yes, they were blue satin ones, I believe."

Leliana grinned at Jinx and Jinx blinked back at the happiness in her eyes.

"Oh! I remember now!" Then her gaze grew sad. "But I could never buy them, I had to -"

"Leliana, now is not the time nor the place. What about your prayers to the Maker?" The Revered Mother practically hissed at her, causing a smirk to appear on Jinx's face.

"Leliana," Jinx called her by her name, hoping to draw her attention to her.

It did.

"Listen, Leliana. This is not real, I promise you," Jinx said, glancing for a moment at the Revered Mother whose face was getting redder by the minute.

"Isn't real? What do you mean?" Leliana asked confused.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this," Jinx sighed audibly. "But...do you remember your vision? Don't you remember what you told me about the Maker?"

Leliana stared into space before the memories came flooding back into her mind.

"I remember! There was a sign! The Maker talked to me! He appeared to me in a vision..." The lilt in her voice caused Jinx to smile.

"Leliana! We've talked about this! These visions are merely sent by demons trying to take you away from the righteous path. They are lies, used to lure you, to trap you -"

"Yeah, right. You should know this very well, being a demon yourself," Jinx nearly growled at the woman who was now looking furious as she glared back at Jinx.

"Demon? What?" The redhead now looked confused, looking at Jinx and then back at the Revered Mother.

"Argh! I hate this!" Jinx gave up and unsheathed her blades quickly, lunging at the Revered Mother, who transformed into a Rage Demon before their very eyes.

Leliana backed away, gazing upon the scene with terror-filled eyes as she finally realized where she was and remembered how she had gotten there.

"A little help here," panted Jinx, who was dancing madly around the demon, trying not to get too burned and striking it repeatedly with her family sword and dagger.

Only then, did Leliana react and start to aim arrows at the demon, shooting at it repeatedly.

Within minutes, the demon had fallen, and disappeared before their very eyes.

"That was a - a -" Leliana stammered, clearly affected by it all.

"A demon, yes. Listen, Red. You have to get a grip on yourself in these situations. We could have died back there if you hadn't reacted. What I'm trying to say is that you should have reacted sooner. You have to try to control yourself," Jinx knew that she was probably hurting her feelings, but did not sugarcoat her words. She needed to drive the point across.

"I...understand," Leliana muttered, lowering her gaze.

"Good, glad to know we are on the same page, Red," Jinx grinned at her brightly.

Leliana smiled back, then added, "I believe we have much to do to get out of here, yes? Let us -" she stopped as her body started to glow. "Wait! What's happening to me? Where are you going?"

And just like that, she was gone.

Jinx found herself alone as before. Rage filled her entirely.

"Ugh! You think you are so powerful and smart, don't you? But you are just a stinking, second-class rate demon with no -"

The whole scene shifted before her and she was looking down at a clearing, where Wynne stood, weeping. She saw what Wynne was crying about and grimaced.

Lying in a circle around her were the bodies of dead mages. Jinx counted at least five.

Her eyes narrowed.

She grasped her blades in her hands and started down the slope towards Wynne.

"Here we go again," she muttered under her breath.

...

Convincing Wynne that it was all a dream and they were in the Fade had been a far easier task than she had thought. When the old mage had pulled the disappearing act on her also, Jinx found herself anticipating it.

"All right!" She muttered. "I'm on to you, you foul moronic - "

Again the shimmering, and again a different part of the fade world she was in.

"Coward!" Jinx yelled.

Then her breathing hitched as her eyes picked out a brown object lying on the ground some distance away from where she was standing. She felt a lump in her throat when she recognized the object and started to walk to it.

This demon sure did know how to play its cards.

Jinx tried to get a grip on herself, feeling a plethora of emotions threatening to overtake her. She did not like being here at all. She was a practical person who disliked giving in to her tender side, for she felt that it would show the world that she was weak, and could be easily manipulated.

Therefore, she almost never let her gentler emotions surface, keeping them well-hidden at all times in order to protect herself from the pain and hurt they would eventually bring to her. Her mother had often warned her against doing this, declaring it would only be a matter of time before the dam burst. But as she was a headstrong, stubborn girl, she did not heed her mother's words.

She then realized when she got closer that the figure was unnaturally still, and without further warning felt the tears start streaming down her cheeks and cursed.

Only when she was standing directly in front of the hound, did she see that it was alive, and let out a gasp and sigh of relief. She dropped on her knees and shook her dog gently.

Drinx opened her eyes and leapt up to her master. She immediately began to lick her face, covering it with slobbering saliva.

"Ugh! Get off me, girl. I get it, I get it! I'm happy to see you too!"

But her joy was short-lived as Drinx vanished in the same way the rest had.

She didn't even shout this time, but strode along the path, knowing that she still had to rescue two more companions: Marcus and Alistair.

The path shimmered slightly and she found herself staring at a huge bed in the distance, with two figures squirming on it. She blushed at the realization that it was either Marcus or Alistair on that bed, and found herself slightly embarrassed at barging into an intimate dream like that.

Nothing could prepare her for what she soon came across when she neared the bed, however.

Marcus was indeed making love to someone passionately, but when she saw who that somebody was, she felt her eyes start to pop out of their sockets and froze right in her tracks.

For the person on the bed that was moaning and squirming with pleasure in Marcus's arms was herself.

...

Dream-Jinx was totally in the throes of pure passion as she pulled Marcus close to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. His member quivered with the anticipation of their coupling and he kneaded her breasts once again, pinching and pulling at her nipples while his mouth hungrily devoured hers.

It felt so right, so perfect that she was there in his arms. So right, so perfect that she would finally become his. He moaned and his fingers found her nub, stroking it gently as Dream-Jinx mewled with pleasure.

Bending his head down he sought her out with his mouth, finally reaching her lips and nub and began to suck and lick it, feasting on her juices.

It was at that very moment, that Dream-Jinx's eyes met Real-Jinx's eyes and they twinkled wickedly. She enjoyed the stricken look in them, relishing the hold and complete control she had over Marcus.

Jinx felt her breath coming in short gasps, as she groped for the right words to interrupt the whole love-making scene before her. She had not been prepared for this.

Dream-Jinx laughed a short, silvery laugh as her eyes burned with desire. And the real Jinx's eyes narrowed as she felt the surge of anger overcoming her present stricken state.

"You foul thing! Get away, and begone creature!" She yelled, and Marcus lifted his head and turned around.

He looked so surprised and uncomfortable at the same time, that Jinx felt the mad desire to break down and start laughing. The expression on his face was one of the funniest she had seen so far.

"What?" He exclaimed, turning back to the Jinx he held in his arms. "How?" Was his next word.

"You're a mage, aren't you? Why don't you figure it out?" Real Jinx said, sneering at him.

"I'm in the Fade?" Marcus replied dumbly as the whole thing finally made sense to him.

Dream-Jinx laughed again, trying to pull him back into a passionate embrace, her tongue snaking around his ear lobe.

"I'm so cold, lover, please hold me," her words were inviting and the desire in them made Marcus shiver but he shut his eyes and shook his head quickly, willing himself dressed once again.

It worked. Marcus was now wearing his robes. He pushed himself off Dream Jinx, and stared back at the real one, blushing furiously.

Jinx only glared back at him, then fixed her gaze on the Desire demon.

"I'm deeply offended," she snarled. "My breasts are way better looking than yours!"

And whipping out her blades quickly, she lunged herself at the desire demon, a growl escaping her lips.

Marcus assisted with his staff at the ready, focusing on the battle immediately.

Once the desire demon had vanished, Jinx sheathed her weapons and watched as the bed disappeared as well. Pivoting on the spot, she landed a resounding slap across Marcus's left cheek.

As she watched his embarrassment and heard his mumbled apology, he vanished like those had before him and Jinx was left standing there alone and seething.

How dare he have this dream about her?

A little voice at the back of her head suddenly burst into her thoughts, and made her even angrier.

_But you liked it. _

...

Jinx was standing again at the top of a small hill of sorts and gazed down at Alistair, who was standing staring off into nothing, a dreamy smile on his handsome face and equally dreamy expression in his eyes, while a red haired woman hovered over a cooking pot and five children danced around playing, their laughter echoing in Jinx's brain.

She felt a sinking sensation as she regarded the scene. Alistair's dream.

Did it really mean he wished for this? A family? A chance to be away from the life he now lived? A life without ... ever having met her?

She shuddered slightly, fighting against this strong feeling.

_NO! I didn't come here to feel anything! I have to get the job done, and that is that! _

She went down the slope and Alistair noticed her. Jinx faltered. When he saw her, the dreamy look on his eyes intensified, his smile deepened. She felt slightly elated at this and wrestled against this feeling again.

"Hey! What a coincidence!" Alistair's happy voice drawled out. "I was just thinking about you! And here you are," he added happily.

Jinx forced her lips into an automatic smile as she stood beside him. The woman straightened and looked at her directly in the eyes. Jinx tensed. This demon was an especially intelligent one and one that would not relinquish her hold over him easily.

"Alistair," she began and he chuckled.

"What?" She flung back at him, annoyed that he could find the whole thing funny.

"You called me by my real name," he teased, his handsome face inches away from her own.

She shook her head and took a step back, fighting to keep her emotions at bay. A new surge of anger washed over her, however.

How dare he flirt with her? His wife was standing right there, wasn't she?

She immediately discovered he was in tune with what was going in her head, which made her start in amazement, for comprehension dawned in his eyes, and they looked warmly into hers with unspeaking devotion.

"Oh, how rude of me, sorry! This is my sister, Goldanna, and these," he motioned at the children running around the area, "are her children. We're one big happy family, at long last."

Alistair sighed happily as he continued to stare into her surprised eyes warmly.

She broke his gaze and focused on the demon, who was now sizing her up.

"That isn't your sister, she's a demon," she blurted out and nearly smacked her forehead afterwards.

"How can you say that about her? She is good and kind, and a loving mother, " Alistair said, his hurt eyes looking into hers.

She glanced at Goldanna, who was now smirking and her anger flared up.

"Well, dear brother, is your friend staying for supper?"

"I've had enough of this stupid charade!" Jinx growled at her, whipping her blades out and lunging herself at the demon.

Alistair shouted at her to stop, but she paid no heed to his words. Her family blade sunk directly into the side of Goldanna's neck as her dagger did the same on the other side. She pushed them both towards each other, slicing her head off easily.

By the time she turned back to Alistair, who was gazing at the whole thing with a look of sheer dumb horror on his face, the 'children' had turned into undead and begun to attack them.

Instantly, Alistair whipped out his shield and sword, and ran forward to protect her, pushing her behind him, and holding out his shield as two skeleton archers rained arrows on them from above.

"Archers and mages first, right?" He grinned behind the shield and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"On three?" She shot back, returning the grin.

He nodded, catching her meaning immediately. Still behind the shield, they inched towards the archers, reaching them in mere seconds.

"One, two_...three_!"

Alistair took care of one, while she dispatched the other.

A growl escaped his lips when out of the corner of his eyes, he discovered one of the undead creeping behind her, a mace lifted over its putrid face, ready to strike her down.

He bashed his shield into it, and heard the bones crashing from the impact. His grin deepened.

They fought together effortlessly, in tune with each other's movements. When the fight ended, Jinx found herself laughing as she pushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her right eye.

He chuckled back, but then his expression grew serious.

"Wow. So that thing was a demon, right?"

"Sorry I attacked without warning, shattering your dream, but I knew it was going to take some time to get some sense into your head," she replied.

He looked embarrassed by this and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I know I'm a stupid oaf," he said sadly.

"Spare me the guilt trip, Blondie. We have work to do, remember?" She snapped, and his eyes flew back to her face again.

_Damn!_ If he continued to stare at her that way, she knew she was going to lose it. She groaned inwardly and looked away.

"Um...yes, well...Just do me a favor and don't tell the others I was so easily fooled?"

Her eyes locked into his again. His eyes were twinkling.

_Damn it, you impossible man! _

But he started to shimmer and cried out in surprise.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

And he was gone, just like that.

"Sloth!" She screamed. "I am _SO_ going to kill you, you miserable worm!"

...


	8. Weathering the Storm

**My apologies for being unorthodox in this chapter and not following the game exactly. I hated the whole Broken Circle quest because of the Fade and also because I thought it stupid to carry out a whole conversation with Uldred, when he was still in human form (and vulnerable), thus letting him know conveniently that there would be a fight and allowing him to change into the Pride demon. I used a different approach to this in this chapter as you will see. Jinx helped me as she is an outrageous and completely unconventional character, preferring to surprise and attack when nobody expects it. **

**I also want to apologize for Marcus here. The truth is that he is really a very nice guy, but he has one fault that makes him a bit more human: he is competitive in nature. Extremely competitive. There is also a lot more to him than meets the eye, but in a good way, which will be revealed in later chapters. **

**Thanks so all of you who reviewed: megglesnake, Jinx1983, Lady Callia, PheonRen, Warrose, fifespice and Katrina-Irene. You all have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! :D **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 8 - Weathering the Storm

The fight with Sloth had been long and hard, and if it wasn't for Wynne and her mana clash spell, they would all certainly be dead.

Jinx looked down at Niall's body and felt a lump in her throat in spite of her outward calm. Bending down, she searched for the Litany of Adralla, and pocketed it. She focused on the right path to the rest of the tower. They were running out of time. The Templars could be here any moment now, the Rite of Annulment -

_Stop that! Stop that now! Focus, Jinx. Breathe in and out. That's right. _

She peered ahead into the semi-dark corridor.

"Guess you mages don't like sunlight much, huh? No windows. Looks like a damn prison to me," was her dry comment as she walked forward cautiously, the rest making no comment as they followed.

She stopped in front of a door. She hated closed doors. They almost always held unpleasant surprises at the other side.

Bracing herself, she flung it open and rushed in, her sword and dagger already drawn.

"Fucking dragons!" She shouted, unable to understand what dragon whelps were doing in a place where mages and templars lived.

She was furious as she hacked into them, dancing wildly around them as they breathed out flames to her and her party. Drinx ended up with several burns that Wynne healed instantly. Alistair's shield was scarred by the flames and Marcus muttered to himself, smiling afterwards when the dragons were successfully paralyzed. He had finally mastered mass paralysis.

When the fight ended, she pushed away a damp lock of hair, and glared at Wynne and Marcus.

"Who in their right minds would keep fucking dragonlings in the place where they live? Are mages insane or do they have a penchant for danger?" She yelled.

Wynne bristled. She did not like Jinx's choice of language nor her tone.

"Dragons have great magical properties, we study them and experiment on them, in order to retrieve -"

"Listen, Holier-Than-Thou," she retorted back sharply interrupting her and Wynne winced visibly at her name-calling. "I'm not going to stand for a reasonable explanation to this, because there _is_ none. Those dragons weren't even full grown and look at the damage they caused! Breeding them means breeding trouble, and you know it! And furthermore -" She stopped talking, her mouth open in surprise, as her eyes took in a creature that was roaring and making its way to where they were standing, a broken cage the only clue to where it had been originally kept.

It was a drake. It was big. It was angry. And it was coming directly at them.

"Fuck!" Jinx screamed and ran straight at it, ignoring both Marcus and Alistair's warnings.

They cursed behind her and Alistair broke into a run, trying to avoid the inevitable, but was too late.

The drake reared up on its hind legs and used its forearms to knock her onto the floor. It roared immediately afterwards, stunning those around it. It quickly overwhelmed her and began to tear into her armor furiously, ripping through her flesh.

Wynne and Marcus broke out of their stupor first and immediately attacked. Marcus cursed because he had used mass paralysis, and searched wildly for a lyrium potion in his pack, while flinging minor bolts at the creature as it hacked into Jinx.

But it was Alistair who outshone them all. Alistair who made a leap in the air, overpowering the beast and thrusting his sword directly into the neck of the creature, which made it stop attacking Jinx and focus its attention on him. Alistair who then unleashed an assault attack on it furiously, jaw set and clenched, his eyes dark with fury. Alistair who dealt a killing blow on it bellowing with equal fury, watching the drake fall, breathing heavily afterwards.

It was Alistair who ran back to the bloody form on the floor, his eyes wild with terror as he gently smoothed Jinx's hair from her face and turned beseeching and panic-filled eyes to Wynne who immediately began to heal her.

Alistair who finally realized the inevitable.

He was falling in love with this fiery, shockingly outrageous girl. And falling in love fast.

...

As they waited for Jinx to regain consciousness, Marcus approached Alistair. He was grinning nervously.

Now Marcus was not a bad person. He was, in fact, a very good person. He had a nice attitude about life and was optimistic. But he also was _**extremely**_ competitive. Especially where women were involved. All his life in the circle of magi, he had gotten the girl and he was used to this.

So when he approached Alistair he did so with a plan brewing in his head. Something that was not entirely truthful either, but he didn't care. He only cared about one thing and that was having Jinx, even if it meant twisting the truth a little. Well, maybe not a little. A lot.

"Alistair, could I have a word with you please?" He asked politely, a smile on his face.

Alistair started. He had been watching Jinx closely with a worried frown on his face and had not heard his fellow warden approaching.

"Oh, um. Yes, of course. What can I do for you?" He smiled back.

"Well, it's about our dreams. You do know that Jinx was in each of our dreams, right? She went into each one and had to rescue us..." he trailed off, shifting. Body language was important. He had to seem like he was a bit embarrassed to speak about the subject. Truth be told, he was embarrassed. He even felt a little guilty, but he pushed all bad feelings aside, his competitive streak turning into a little imp in his brain, urging him to pursue Jinx. That was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

"Oh, yes. I thought that was the case," he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Why? Is this leading somewhere?"

"Well, you see..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably, and his eyes flickered to Alistair's face. He knew what he would say would shock his fellow Grey Warden and had to steer him in the right direction afterwards. It would be a difficult conversation, but if it went the way he wanted it to go, it would be extremely rewarding. "my dream was a very revealing and embarrassing dream."

Alistair looked puzzled. He didn't seem to understand what Marcus was getting at. So he did what he always did. He deflected the serious conversation with a joke.

"What? Oh! I know! You were dancing the Remigold in a dress!" He glanced down at Marcus's robes, "which would be no different from what you are wearing now, actually," he added, smirking.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Marcus scowled.

"All right, all right. Sorry about that. What was it then?"

"Well, I was lying down. There was a bed. And...I was making love to...Jinx. Well, not the real Jinx..."

Alistair's jaw dropped. He stood there for a full minute, without uttering a single syllable.

He opened and closed his mouth several times to speak but found out that he could not. Marcus took advantage of this and continued speaking.

"Well, here's the thing. After she saw this, she admitted that she was starting to develop...feelings for me. I thought I would let you know, seeing that you seem to be...um..._interested_ in her as well."

Alistair grimaced immediately. He turned to look at her, and felt his heart break.

"If she truly wants to be with you, and is happy, who am I to get in the way?" He said quietly.

Marcus laid a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you'd see it that way, my friend. It may even take some time for something to develop between us, you know. She keeps her feelings well hidden, and she is incredibly shy...I'm just glad that you are willing to let go. I don't want you to get hurt when she rejects your advances."

Alistair winced visibly when he heard the word 'rejects', but did not say anything. He merely nodded and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Well, that's all I had to say. Thanks for listening and...everything else." Marcus said, and walked towards where Jinx lay.

And as Alistair saw Marcus take Jinx's hand in his, his shoulders slumped and his face was the saddest in all Thedas.

...

As soon as Alistair looked away, Marcus let go of Jinx's hand and stood back. He knew that if Jinx woke up and he was holding her hand, she would beat the crap out of him, and at the same time blow his whole plan to smithereens.

He wasn't stupid.

So when Jinx did wake up, there was nobody standing even near her. She sat up and caught sight of Alistair who was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He seemed to be asleep.

"Hey, Blondie!" She was feeling a bit dizzy. "What happened?"

Wynne was instantly on her side, her hands over her, scanning to see if she was well enough to stand.

Jinx pushed her away. She remembered the drake and looked down at her tattered armor, that revealed much more than she wanted. Fortunately for her, she was covered in bandages.

"Get off me, I'm fine!" She protested and stood up, swaying slightly.

"Alistair killed the drake. He saved your life," Marcus smiled at her cheerfully.

"Really?" She said, turning her head to Alistair, who avoided her gaze completely. He looked off to the right and shrugged nonchalantly.

Jinx's eyes narrowed.

"Well thank you, Blondie!" She called out. He shrugged again. He did not look at her. Not once.

Jinx stood up, frowning. Her anger was starting to bubble up.

"Fine! Be that way, you jerk!" She cried out and turned to Marcus and Wynne.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine," Wynne beamed at her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked them.

"A couple of hours," Marcus said.

"Well, let's get on with it! We still have a lot to do. We have to find the First Enchanter." She moved ahead of them, not even glancing in Alistair's direction.

Wynne observed all this and caught Marcus smirking.

She shook her head and stayed close.

...

Uldred was a jerk. He was also possessed by a Pride demon.

Jinx glared at him and felt like poking her sword directly into his right eye and watch him bleed.

She smiled at the thought, which made Uldred wonder what he could have possibly said that could make her smile. He seemed a bit confused for a moment.

"Listen, Baldie," Jinx began. "Ever since I entered this hell hole, I've been attacked, frozen, burned and turned into shredded meat by an annoying drake. By the way, who in his right mind would ever think about keeping drakes and dragonlings in a fucking circle tower? It's just insane!" She thrust her index finger into his face. And the mighty Uldred-abomination took a step back, uncertain of what to expect next. Clearly, this girl was insane.

Alistair stifled a giggle and she glared at him, but he returned the stare, his eyes warm. Her attitude was making him rethink a lot about things. Things he hadn't thought about while Marcus had talked to him. And what he was thinking was making him feel strangely elated.

Jinx turned back to Uldred, her brilliant eyes shooting daggers at him.

"So, forgive me if I am not impressed at all by all this bullshit," Jinx continued, her finger now poking Uldred's chest. "Because I'm sick and tired, do you hear me?" Poke. "I'm not afraid of you or the demon that possesses you. Pride has its weakness after all. And that weakness is being overly confident." Poke. Poke.

"You don't seem to realize who has the upper hand here, do you? I can very well -"

"Shut up!" She screamed loudly. Everyone, including the abominations, jumped.

She turned around, as if to face her companions, but then quickly pivoted on the spot, her body a blur as slashed into Uldred's exposed neck, neatly severing it. Uldred did not even have time to react. His head flew into the air and landed on the floor where it rolled to a stop at the abominations' feet. They stared down at it for a few minutes as Jinx turned to her companions and winked.

She was grinning madly.

"Overly confident," she repeated.

The abominations attacked, while summoning Rage Demons, and all hell broke loose.

Marcus stood behind while firing off offensive spells. Wynne did the same. Drinx howled and waited for Jinx's command, but Jinx was not paying attention to her hound.

Because Alistair and Jinx were dancing together, and enjoying themselves immensely. They had melded into one as they fought, and dispatched the abominations and demons with such speed, grace and accuracy, that the whole room had their eyes fixed on them, watching them with admiration.

Drinx barked happily when it was over, and Jinx started to laugh.

She caught Alistair's eyes, and he chuckled. And then she winked at him and blushed.

Alistair melted on the spot.

Marcus glared at Alistair, and vowed he would get her at all cost.

...


	9. All is Fair in Love and War

**My deepest thanks to all those who have put this story into their favorites and who have it in their alerts list! Thanks to all my reviewers: Sapphiretoes, PheonRen, Warrose, KCousland, LadyCallia, Jinx1983, Katrina-Irene, xXxNikxXx and fifespice. **

**Bioware owns everything, I swear! :D **

Chapter 9 - All is Fair in Love and War

Alistair was at the quartermaster's looking carefully at the heavy chainmail armor. He was a man with a purpose. Marcus was watching him carefully from across the room. The First Enchanter was talking to both him and Jinx, while Wynne was chatting to Petra a short distance away.

They had succeeded in killing all the abominations and had brought Irving and a handful of mages, plus a semi-deranged Templar whose name was Cullen, back to Gregoir.

They had already spoken to Gregoir and even though he had backed out of the promise he had made to send his templars to help against the Blight, First Enchanter Irving had been extremely grateful for their assistance and had promised them the mages' aid immediately. Jinx had stuck out her tongue at Gregoir who had stared at her incredulously.

It had all been a good day's work.

And now, Marcus was watching Alistair closely and saw that he was actually buying armor. He knew that it was not for himself, and could have hit himself then and there for not thinking about it before. He did, however, come up with a poor solution to the whole matter. He would simply have to buy her armor himself.

He excused himself from the conversation and went up to the quartermaster. Alistair was standing nearby and gave him a curious glance before turning back to inspect the armor he had just bought thoroughly. He continued to watch Marcus from the corner of his eye and smirked visibly when he saw what he had gotten.

Marcus had bought a set of hardened leather armor.

Alistair could hardly contain his desire to laugh when he saw this. It showed how little Marcus knew Jinx. It also showed that he did not use his eyes, except to ogle her. Because even a nearly blind person could tell that she loved heavy armor.

He put his gift away and walked over to Wynne, smiling pleasantly at Petra.

Soon, Jinx rounded them up and they all headed to the dock for the return trip to the mainland.

When they arrived, Jinx made a beeline for the inn. The only thought in her mind was a hot bath and a warm meal. She had never before felt this tired. She sighed wearily and hunted down the innkeeper who was cleaning the floor in the next room.

"Hey, you, Mr. Innkeeper. How about some hot bath water for me and my companions?"

The innkeeper gave a gasp and made a gurgling sound. He was terrified of her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Jinx turned again towards him and he actually shrank back. "Is there a hot meal readily available? We're really very hungry. A nice stew would help, you know?"

"C-certainly," he said automatically.

Jinx thought he was mentally incapacitated and shrugged, turning around to join the rest of her companions who were sitting at a table.

"All set!" She cried cheerfully while sitting down on an empty chair between Leliana and Alistair.

...

Drinx glared directly at Prince. She did not like this hound one bit. She did not like his master either. How dare he look at his mistress the way he was staring at her now? She decided they were both the same. No wonder Prince had imprinted himself on this idiot.

Prince was looking at her hopefully. She was soooo beautiful! He had never before laid eyes on such a beautiful female dog before in his short dog life. Come to think of it, he had never laid eyes on a female dog. All the dogs back at the kennels in Ostagar had been male. He felt a wild desire to go over and give her a nudge and even sniff her. He tensed considerably and pushed the thought away. Sniffing led to other things and the way she was glaring at him clearly sent the message that she was not ready for him yet.

Drinx did not take her eyes off him. He was looking at her with the most stupid expression. She gave a growl but stopped because Jinx was bending down to pet her. Drinx's heart melted. She really adored her mistress and would defend her at all cost, even if it meant dying in the process.

Prince caught her feeling of loyalty and grinned. His jaws opened slightly and he started to pant.

Drinx's eyes fixed themselves on Prince again. Her eyes flickered to his tongue and back to his eyes quickly. She could not look at his tongue! She simply could not. She fought against the urge to stand and wiggle her behind at him. She was a lady female dog. That was not proper. She was not just some stray bitch. But she found her eyes drawn to him again as he sat there, drooling.

Then food arrived at the table, and a bowl of stew was put in front of her, while Prince's master did the same for him.

They both dug into the stew, and for the moment, everything else was forgotten and mattered very little.

...

When they had finished dinner, Morrigan, Wynne and Sten left the table to get some sleep, while Leliana stayed behind chatting to Jinx. Marcus and Alistair glared at each other. The dogs glared at each other as well.

Alistair turned to Jinx, getting a package from his pack, while throwing a smirk at Marcus whose eyes widened.

"Here, look," he said gently, as he handed her the package. "I got this for you. I thought you needed it, after your unfortunate encounter with the drake..." his voice trailed off as he caught the look of surprise on her face. Her cheeks flushed and a giggle escaped her lips. His heart melted.

"Oh! Now that I remember, I got something for you as well, Jinx!" Marcus said in a forced cheerful tone while his eyes shot daggers at Alistair briefly. He produced another package and handed it to the now suspicious Jinx.

"Hey, now what's going on here? It isn't my birthday! Not that I want to seem rude or ungrateful, but this is just too much!" She protested.

"Come to think of it, Leliana needs armor too," Alistair said thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what. You go ahead and open both packages. And the one that you prefer, you keep. The one you don't want to wear, you give to Leliana. I'm sure Marcus would agree that it's fair, right Marcus? I mean, we need people to be in tip-top shape for the Blight and that includes good armor, am I right?"

Marcus's eyes narrowed slightly when he realized what Alistair was doing. Alistair smirked back at him, but the look on his face changed when Jinx stared up at him, grinning. She hadn't caught what was transpiring between the two of them - yet.

"Oh, I like that! You don't mind, do you, Sunshine?" She turned to Marcus excitedly. Marcus forced himself to smile sweetly and shook his head.

Leliana was watching the whole thing with interest. She had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from giggling, for she had quickly realized what really was going on.

Jinx flung herself at Alistair's package first, her eyes twinkling as she giggled again excitedly. Alistair's heart did a summersault.

_Maker have mercy. I am smitten! _

When she opened it and saw the armor, her eyes turned up and fixed themselves on his, as big as two saucers. She gazed back at the complete set of armor in awe. It was beautiful. She could not express what she was feeling and didn't want to. Instead, she turned and gave Alistair a bear hug, which he happily returned. The hug sent his spirits soaring right up to the Golden City.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Jinx felt her heart flutter and cursed at herself. She pushed away gently, her eyes falling on the other package and she gave Marcus a gentle smile as she opened it as well. Marcus smirked at Alistair who simply smiled back.

When she saw the leather armor, her face fell and Marcus's self-confidence vanished.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Marcus asked quickly.

"Oh, so sorry to burst your bubble, Sunshine, but...I don't like leather armor. I love heavy armor. I'm used to wearing heavy armor, as a matter of fact. If I wore this, well..." she paused looking sadly at him, "it would feel too strange to me. I'd feel, I don't know...vulnerable..."

His face fell. She felt really bad about it.

"But hey! Don't look like that. I'm sure Leliana will do a great job at wearing it proudly. Won't you?" She turned to the bard who was now biting her cheeks to keep from laughing. Alistair was doing the very same thing.

Leliana was quick to nod and smile, while clasping her hands in front of her, and giggling happily.

"Oh, I love these!" She told Marcus, batting her eyelashes at him. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Marcus felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"No, no, of course not. As Alistair said, it is vital that we all wear the right armor for battle," he said, avoiding looking at Alistair at all costs. He knew he was now probably gloating, and didn't want to see that.

Jinx stood up from the table, clutching her new armor in one hand, holding it to her chest, while in the other hand she held the boots, she frowned at the gauntlets on the table.

"Here, let me take it all for you. I'll carry it and walk you to your room," Alistair said quietly.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled prettily up at him, which made his breath hitch slightly. He kept his wits about him, however, and gathered the armor effortlessly in his hands, while waiting for her to bid Marcus and Leliana a good night and leave.

Pausing only to wiggle his eyebrows at the now seething Marcus, he left also, following her closely, a wide grin on his face.

...

They stopped at her door, and she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. She opened it and left it open for Alistair to follow her inside.

"Where do you want it?" He said, shifting on his feet.

"On my lips would be fine." She opened her mouth in horror at what she had just said and clasped a hand to it, covering it, her eyes wide open.

Alistair grinned, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks. He was holding the armor still, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I mean - um - anywhere on the floor," she stammered and blushed a deep red. "Um...sorry..."

"Not a problem," he replied, as he placed the armor delicately on the floor. He straightened up and found her gazing at him intently.

Blushing all the way to his roots, his eyes fell on her lips and he wet his unconsciously.

"Tell me, Blondie," she asked, avoiding his eyes on purpose. "how old were you when you got to the Chantry? Were you sent there, or what?"

"I was sent there when I was twelve," he replied quickly, his eyes now fixed on hers.

"You said you knew the Arl of Redcliffe?"

"Did I say that?" He started to tease, his right eyebrow lifting.

"Oh, you implied that you knew him. You were worried about him being ill..." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I supposed then that you knew him, maybe I was wrong?"

"No, you weren't," he answered truthfully. "I was raised there. Arl Eamon took me in as a babe. He was good to me, and he didn't have to be."

"You are an orphan then?" She asked interestedly.

"No, not exactly. My mother was a servant, and she died when she had me. I know what you're thinking but no, Arl Eamon isn't my father. You'll see when we get there that I look nothing at all like him." He smiled.

She frowned. Redcliffe and the chance of everyone in the group discovering her true identity loomed up before her, making her stomach twist into knots at the mere thought. If only she could postpone it a bit longer. She wrinkled her nose slightly, and squinted her eyes, deep in thought.

Alistair chuckled and she turned to look up at his face.

"What?" She said, her frown deepening.

"You look...ah...cute, frowning and squinting like that. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh!" She started and looked up at him again, before looking around the room uncomfortably. "No, nothing is bothering me. I'm just worried about the treaties, you know?"

He shook his head, completely serious and walked two steps closer to her. She could actually feel the heat emanating from his body, his warm amber eyes were intent on her green ones, and his face was too close. It was causing her body to tremble.

"Jinx, you can trust me. Please tell me what is bothering you. I might be able to help you," he said softly.

For a brief moment, she looked like she was going to say something, but then she blinked and lowered her eyes.

Alistair sighed.

"All right, I didn't mean to pry. Forget I asked."

"Nothing is bothering me," she lied, while looking down. "And it's getting late. I really think we should get some rest."

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"If that is what you wish. I'll not bother you then," he turned, but she placed a hand on his armed gauntlet, her eyes pleading.

_Pleading for what? Maker's breath, why won't she let me in? _

"I just wanted to say thank you again, for the armor."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "No problem. I really enjoyed getting you that."

There was a knock on the door and Jinx opened it to reveal servants with hot water for her bath. She smiled at them and they hurried inside, filling the stone tub at the far end of the room.

"Ah. My cue to leave. Good night," he said, and turned and left.

Jinx cursed loudly, causing the servants to jump slightly and scurry out of her room.

Then she focused on getting undressed and into the tub.

As she lay in the water, she could not stop thinking of Alistair and his smiles, his warm eyes, his handsome chiseled features. She fought against the feeling deep inside that was growing for him. She could not afford to give into it. She had to make sure Howe paid, and win back Highever at all cost. That and the Blight were the only things she should be focusing on. Not this ex-Templar with his handsome face, winning eyes and smile and lovely voice that made her insides turn into goo. His lips...so inviting that -

_Stop that! Stop it immediately! _

The water around her splashed over the tub and all over the floor as she sat up violently, willing her mind to go blank.

She did not feel anything. She _would_ not feel anything. She _would_ focus on Howe and the Blight and that was that!

Resolute and grim with determination, she planned a way to get out of the trip to Redcliffe. She had to keep her identity secret. Howe must never discover where she was.

Feeling extremely pleased at the solution already brewing in her brain, she finished bathing, dried herself and put on a simple tunic, a smile playing on her lips as she slid between the sheets.

...


	10. The Stupid Ambush

**My deepest thanks to all my loyal reviewers: megglesnake, Jinx1983 (my muse), LadyCallia, KCousland, Katrina-Irene, xXxNikxXx, Warrose, Zeeji and PheonRen, love you guys! :D **

**So, the meeting with a certain Antivan assassin doesn't go quite like in the game, lol ;) **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 10 - The Stupid Ambush

She looked at the group sitting at the table in the inn, her palms suddenly sweaty but her whole demeanor calm and cool.

"All right. Here's the thing," she paused as she regarded them all. Alistair was giving her a look that made her tremble, so she blushed slightly and tried to avoid him. She needed to focus on what she was about to say. "We need armor. Well, Blondie does," she wrinkled her nose at his worn out splintmail and he smiled. "We also have to stock up on things. I, for one, need reagents for my poisons."

"Well can't we just see if Bodhan and Enchantment can come up with some?" Alistair quipped.

She grinned. "Good one, Blondie!" Alistair grinned back. "But the truth is that they haven't been able to get any," she frowned. "We need to go somewhere where they sell these things, like a city. Now I know that all around the Lake there are small villages scattered here and there. Maybe we'll get lucky, I don't know. But there _is_ another possibility."

She took in a deep breath and avoided looking at Alistair, for she knew full well that he was going to protest.

"We travel along the Imperial Highway until we reach Gherlin's Pass and from there cross the Frostback -"

"What?" Alistair interrupted, a slight flush on his cheeks as his eyes flashed momentarily with anger. "Are you suggesting we travel into the Frostback Mountains to Orzammar?"

"Why not?" She retorted her eyes now angry as well. "I'm thinking we can go see if we can get them to respect the treaty and get their help against the Blight and at the same time get armor for you and the things I need as well. That way we'll be better prepared for -"

"I've told you Arl Eamon is ill. He could be dying for all we know! And we are closer to Redcliffe than we are to Orzammar from here. It's only a matter of travelling south for two or three days tops!" He interrupted again, determined and firm.

Marcus was watching this with great interest. Suddenly it dawned on him that this could very well prove to be the catalyst he needed.

Jinx felt herself getting even angrier. "Why don't you lead the group then, Blondie? I'll follow your orders right now if you do! And I would not question your decisions. Not once! I didn't volunteer to lead, you know!"

Alistair blushed. He shifted and looked uncomfortable. He looked back into her eyes sadly.

"No. Look, Jinx. I don't mean to question your decision at all. I'd make a terrible leader. People would get lost if I led them, honestly. I'm sorry," he added earnestly. "It's just that I am really worried about Arl Eamon's health, that's all." He gave her a puppy-dog eyed look and she felt herself melting, her anger vanishing completely.

She hesitated. And Marcus went back to frowning and groaned inwardly. But then he had an idea. A brilliant one.

Or so he thought.

"Let's vote on it!" He said cheerfully. "Everyone in favor of going to Orzammar, raise your hand!"

He raised it enthusiastically. Both Morrigan and Sten glared at him. Wynne shook her head and sighed. Leliana looked like she was about to burst out laughing, and Alistair ignored him. He had his eyes on Jinx. Everything and everyone else had ceased to exist.

"If you really want to go to Orzammar, then we'll go, of course," he said softly, his eyes fixed on her brilliant green ones. She felt her knees grow weak and had to grip onto the back of a chair to keep herself from trembling.

"I - um," she began. "I think I need some air," she finished hurriedly and left the inn.

Everyone was now glaring at Alistair.

"Nice work, Blondie," Marcus hissed. "She's only trying to do her best, after all. And you went ahead and challenged her in front of all of us," he shook his head. "I'll go see if she is all right."

"_I'll_ go see if she's all right. I'm the one who questioned her decision after all. I have to make sure she's all right," Alistair sneered, standing up quickly.

"Oh for goodness sake! _**I'll**_ go see if she's all right!" Leliana said and left the inn.

"I cannot believe I have to listen to this," Morrigan said acidly. "'Tis a wonder that the only two grey wardens here are still alive, seeing as they are too stupid to even make a decision." And with that she stood up and left the inn as well.

"We are wasting time," Sten's voice cut in. "There are darkspawn to kill."

And with that comment, he also left the inn.

Wynne looked at them both and shook her head slightly.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to go."

And both Marcus and Alistair followed her outside, while the innkeeper prayed to the Maker he would not be seeing any of them again. Ever.

...

So they left for Orzammar, trudging along the Imperial Highway, and soon fell into easy bantering along the path. Jinx was avoiding Alistair on purpose, and Alistair was trying hard not to look like a fool whenever he stared at her, something he was failing at miserably.

Leliana kept close to Jinx, chattering to her till Jinx felt like her head would explode. By the time noon came around, Jinx's eyes had settled on a clearing not far away, and they made their way down from the Imperial Highway to the forest and stopped at the clearing.

"I really think we should try to avoid walking on the Imperial Highway. We'd best just follow it and take a less walked path," Jinx said quietly. Her whole manner was strangely quiet and withdrawn and the rest agreed to what she was saying immediately, not wishing to anger or mortify her any further.

They all sat down, and got a fire going for lunch. Jinx wandered off to the right with Drinx, looking for a water source of some kind. She found a brook not far, and took off her breastplate to wash herself. It was terribly hot and sticky and she felt uncomfortable and sweaty. She had a plain white shirt underneath that was drenched in sweat.

She splashed water over her face and neck, feeling it trickle down to her shirt and sighed happily. She was finally getting cool and was beginning to feel more relaxed.

She didn't hear him approach, so when he spoke a quiet 'hello', she whirred around with her Cousland sword pointing directly at his neck, breathing heavily.

Marcus raised his hands in a defensive gesture, backing away a couple of steps. Prince barked beside him.

"Whoa! It's Sunshine, here!" He cried out.

Jinx sighed and lowered her weapon.

"Maker's blood, Sunshine! Do you have a death wish or what? Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, truly," he said earnestly as he walked right up to the brook and stood beside her. "I just was worried about you. You shouldn't walk around here on your own."

She squinted up at him, he was a bit tall. Well, anyone was tall for her, she was a bit on the short side. "Thanks for your concern, Sunshine. But I can take care of myself, as you might have already noticed," she said wryly turning her attention back to the brook. "Besides, Drinx is here with me, so I'm not alone." Drinx growled at Marcus.

Marcus smiled and backed away a bit. "Yes, I apologize, Drinx," he spoke to the mabari, who continued to glare at him. "I won't make the mistake of ignoring you again."

Drinx ignored the human and started to play with the water in front, enjoying herself immensely. Prince stood by quietly, looking at her frolicking in the water, and panted.

"Well, what is it that you want?" She asked him directly, fixing her brilliant green eyes on him.

"Just to talk. It's not like you to be this quiet and subdued. Is there anything wrong?" He asked kindly, his blue eyes fixed on her green ones.

She gave a deep breath then, and stared back at the brook, finally sitting at the edge. Marcus did the same, waiting for her to speak.

"No," she said finally. "I just feel tired, I miss my home. I miss -" Her breath caught in her throat, and without warning, the tears came rushing out, streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey," Marcus said softly, as he scooted nearer, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She cried louder, and her head automatically fell on his chest.

And it was this way that Alistair found them.

...

"Oh! I don't mean to interrupt or anything," he stammered out, after getting over his initial shock. He then fixed his eyes on Marcus who was smirking at him.

Jinx had disentangled herself from Marcus's embrace and was facing Alistair, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"No, it's fine, Blondie. You aren't interrupting anything. I - " But the words she wanted to say never came out. Instead, she found herself standing up and hastily putting her breastplate back on.

"I should go and see if lunch is ready," she said.

"No, please. Don't go just because I arrived," Alistair protested.

Her anger flared up.

"What is it with you two? I can't walk off to find some water and clean myself up? What are you, my two personal bodyguards or something? I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Hey now, calm down, Jinx. We don't mean any harm by just checking in on you," Marcus began.

"I don't need to be checked in on. I wasn't alone. Drinx was with me," she turned to face him angrily. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"You have been quiet and withdrawn," Alistair replied softly. "That is not like you at all. Something is up and we are just concerned about you. There is nothing wrong in that."

She faltered, and sighed deeply.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. We're going to Redcliffe. We're going as soon as we get something to eat, all right?"

"What?" They both said in unison staring at her dumbly.

"Not another word!" She growled back. "We're going and that's final! I hope that you two will finally get off my back now!"

She turned around and walked away quickly, not once looking back.

Alistair and Marcus just stared at each other, unable to utter another word.

"What the heck was _that_ all about?" Alistair said.

"Who knows?" Marcus shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I could never find out why women react the way they do. I _still_ think there is something up. She is hiding something from us." Marcus added, a frown on his face.

"I agree. And she's going to have to tell us sooner or later. She can't go on hiding forever," came Alistair's reply.

"Huh, yeah, right. As if she'd tell _you_," Marcus retorted, his competitiveness now surging up at full force.

Alistair's eyes narrowed at this.

"Well, we'll see just who she trusts in the end, won't we?"

...

The rest of the group blinked back at Jinx when she informed them they were going south to Redcliffe and not veering off to Orzammar after all. They all turned to look suspiciously at Marcus and Alistair, who both avoided their stares.

Jinx said nothing else and soon they were trudging along the path that led south to Redcliffe. Jinx figured they would be there in four to five days tops.

The path that lay before them was silent and Jinx suddenly stopped when a blonde-haired girl came running up to them, hands flailing at them desperately, her hair and dress both a mess.

"Help! Please, you have to help us! The bandits, they...attacked us. Please follow me!"

Without waiting for any of them to reply, she turned around and left.

Jinx burst out laughing.

The rest looked at her as if she had finally lost it. She gasped and laughed harder at the looks on their faces. The only two that seemed not to care about what was going on were Morrigan and Sten.

But Jinx did something even more unbelievable. She looked straight at Morrigan, apparently seeing something there that the rest did not.

"You noticed, didn't you?" She smiled genuinely at the witch for the very first time.

Surprisingly, the witch smiled back at her and nodded, her yellow eyes glinting brightly in the strong sunlight.

"What are you going on about?" Alistair asked, plainly baffled at the sudden comprehension seemingly going on between the nasty witch and Jinx.

"It's a trap. An ambush. It's clear to me someone wants our hides. Three guesses who!" Jinx said happily, the prospect of the whole thing setting sparks in her that made her come alive.

"Loghain did this?" Alistair replied dumbly, unable to believe what was going on.

"Wouldn't put it past him. In fact, he is long overdue," she replied smiling up at him.

He smiled back, relieved to see the old Jinx back, but then grew serious once again as he thought about the words she had just spoken.

"But how did you ever know?" Marcus asked behind them.

"See that other path over there, and that one there?" She said pointing to two paths leading up a slope to the right and left of where they were standing. "Just let your eyes follow it and tell me what you see."

They all turned and observed. The bushes along and up the slope were moving slightly, but there was no wind. Jinx giggled and Prince and Drinx both growled.

"All right. Plan A. Let me do some scouting. All of you stay here." She ordered and vanished suddenly from sight.

They all stood there blinking, not very sure of what had just transpired. The fact that a human being had vanished before their eyes was very unsettling.

"Oh, just relax!" Leliana giggled. "She is using stealth and is very good at it. I'm sure she is disarming traps along the paths. I would help her, but I'm not as good as she is. I wonder where she got that skill from? She must have been taught by a master. I've been using stealth now for a quite some time, and even I can't manage what she just did right now."

The minutes dragged on. Finally Jinx reappeared quietly right beside Alistair who gave a little jump.

"All right, I've disabled all the traps. It's a real pity that none of you are good at sneaking. But I have another plan, I'm going to set up traps further up ahead and see what they have set up. They'll run straight into our traps and this will turn the tables in our favor."

Alistair shot out a hand, catching her arm. He realized that she would be walking straight at them and he would not be there to protect her. She turned back to look at him questioningly.

"Just, be careful out there, all right?" His voice warm and concerned at the same time, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

She grinned in reply and vanished again.

...

The plan was simple, really. Jinx hated complicated things, which in itself was weird, as she was a complicated person herself. They would simply walk forward as closely together as they could, mindful of a tree leaning towards the path. Jinx had a funny feeling that the tree would fall down upon them any minute, and usually her hunches proved to be correct, so they did as they were told, but feeling uncomfortable at the physical contact some of them were sharing with each other.

As such, they moved along the path slowly, hisses, grunts and curses whispered amongst them.

"Ow! That's my foot, you know!" Alistair's voice.

"Did you just elbow me?" Morrigan's icy voice.

"Where are the darkspawn?" Sten's grumble.

They came to a stop in front of the woman. Jinx could see her traps ahead and behind the woman were two overturned wagons. She knew there were others behind the wagons, and grinned wickedly at the woman, flashing out her dagger and sword immediately.

From behind the wagon, a blond elf stepped out, smirking ominously. He took two steps forward and his foot landed on one of Jinx's traps. The claws of the foothold trap bit into his leather boot and he cried out in pain. The blonde woman standing beside him blinked at this, her smirk turning rapidly into a surprised expression.

The elf cursed then managed to release his foot, his signal to his other men now terribly late, and as a result, the tree, no longer a threat, crashed behind Jinx and her companions who were already far from it. All of them were now gazing at the elf with their weapons drawn.

"The Grey Warden dies -" the elf yelled, but was cut off by Jinx's sudden attack on him, causing him to turn and swerve to the left, falling into yet another trap.

Jinx laughed madly and hit him with the pummel of her family sword. The elf slumped unconscious to the ground and Jinx moved on to her next victim.

Alistair, in the meantime, was keeping very close to her, shielding her from the rest of the assassins, mainly the archers, who were raining arrows down at them. He bashed his shield into one of them that got too close, and then quickly turned to the mage of the group instantly flinging his arms out and smiting her. Drinx charged at her and ripped her throat out.

Sten, Leliana, Morrigan, Marcus and Wynne stood behind fighting fiercely. The three mages were shooting their offensive spells at the rest of the assassin archers while healing and rejuvenating the rest of their companions when necessary.

The assassins were soon overpowered by them all, and soon dispatched. The traps Jinx had laid out were well placed and in the end were their downfall. The only one left alive was the blond elf, still unconscious on the ground.

Jinx shot out a foot and prodded the elf in his side, but the elf did not stir. Exasperated, she turned to Marcus who immediately shot a rejuvenating spell over him. The elf started to stir and opened his eyes.

He did not expect all of them to be looking down at him, but relaxed as soon as he realized they were not going to kill him. He smiled charmingly at Jinx, who bristled.

"Ah, I am going to be interrogated, no? Let me make it easy for you then. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends."

"You're Antivan. An Antivan Crow, right?" Jinx snarled back at him.

"How did you know that?" Leliana asked interestedly.

"Long story. But it's true, isn't it?" She glanced again at the elf, who smirked up at this beautiful girl before him.

"You are correct, my dear warden."

"Warden? Who, me?" She started to laugh hysterically, turning sideways to Alistair and groping a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Alistair smiled down at her tenderly and she stopped laughing and blushed.

She turned back to Zevran, but Marcus stepped forward and looked directly at her.

"What's an Antivan Crow?" Somehow he had the feeling he would not like her answer.

"They're an order of assassins from Antiva," Jinx said and turned back down at the elf. "I'm actually surprised that they hired _you_ to get the job done. You are clearly no master. That was the worse ambush ever! Excuse me, but it's ridiculously funny." She giggled, then held her hand to her mouth, pulling herself together. She then knelt on one leg, regarding the elf with an amused expression. He stared back, unflinching.

"So," she said, "if you start talking, I won't kill you right away. Who sent you to kill us and why?"

...


	11. Secret Revealed

**My sincere thanks to Megglesnake, Jinx1983, Warrose, PheonRen, Katrina-Irene, KCousland, LadyCallia, fifespice and Shepard Supreme. Your reviews...awesome! You all make my day! :) **

**Ah...love. What would we do without it? ;) **

**Bioware owns, of course! :D **

Chapter 11 - Secret Revealed

Jinx listened to Zevran speak about how Loghain had hired him. She ignored his sexual innuendos which were making her angry nevertheless. She was about to plunge her sword into his chest, when something he said made her stop.

"I was sold on the slave market when I was very young, seven I believe. The Crows bought me and raised me."

The rest of his tale was lost to her. She was surprised to discover that she could not kill him. She could read between the lines and saw that he had had a very harsh life. Not only this, something was telling her that he could be of use to them.

She straightened up, her brow furrowed in thought. Marcus and Alistair shifted uncomfortably beside her but she didn't notice, or if she did, did not care.

"All right, you're coming with us," she said quietly.

"What?" Alistair and Marcus shouted in unison.

Zevran fixed his eyes on Marcus and froze. He was the most handsome man he had ever set eyes on. Surely he had died already or this was a dream? He gave Marcus a charming smile and Marcus paled and looked back at Jinx, who had now turned and was glaring at them, hands on her hips.

"Is there a problem with this now? He can be useful to us, _very_ useful, but obviously you two are so intent on **wooing** me that you fail to ignore this!"

Both Marcus and Alistair stood there, mouths agape in shock and surprise.

She turned back to Zevran and offered her hand to help him up. He took it while he recited his oath to her.

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such time when you release it. I am your man, without reservations. This I swear," Zevran said seriously.

"You say anything like this again, or try anything else on me, and I'll kill you, you understand?" Jinx snarled, her eyes flashing darkly.

Zevran blinked. She was such an interesting woman. And beautiful too. His eyes roamed over her face and the rest of her body, captured tightly in the suit of armor she was wearing. He smiled as they rested on her breasts. The next thing he knew, stars had invaded his brain as pain shot from his groin directly to his head, and he fell onto his knees clutching his crotch.

"I see you didn't understand the first time," came Jinx's voice from somewhere above him. "I hope that now that _that_ head is taken care of, you will let your other head do some thinking for a change."

Both Marcus and Alistair grinned at this, biting back their laughter. From behind her came Morrigan's silvery laughter. Leliana started to say something but Jinx interrupted her.

"Save it for later, Red. We have to go."

...

They traveled further on without incident, except for the fact that Zevran kept close to her at all times, and every time she chanced a glance in his direction, he would pretend to be gazing into the horizon, a blank look on his face. This unnerved her and annoyed her slightly.

"So, how is it that you are not a Grey Warden?" Zevran asked in a light tone as he stepped in beside her, looking straight ahead nonchalantly.

"I don't think I'm cut out to be one, quite frankly. From what I hear they have to battle the darkspawn for the rest of their short lives."

"Short lives?" Zevran asked curiously.

"Yeah, something about the taint. I think it only allows them to live twenty more years or something like that."

"Thirty," came Marcus's voice from behind.

"Ah, listening in, my dear warden?" Zevran smirked. "Feeling territorial, are we?"

Marcus blushed. "I'm just keeping an eye out, that's all. You tried to kill us, remember?"

"I love the expression you have on your face right now, my dear warden. You are quite handsome, but I think you already know this, yes?"

Jinx felt a wild desire to laugh when she turned to inspect Marcus's face. The red color on it far surpassed anything she had ever seen before. Not even Blondie's blushes could surpass the one he was sporting right at this moment. Jinx chuckled to herself and walked on.

"So, why were you in Ferelden specifically, Jerky?" She asked Zevran.

Zevran turned around and his eyes fixed on her. They were wide and held a hint of surprise in them.

Behind them, both Marcus and Alistair stifled a chuckle and waited with baited breath at what was about to transpire.

"Jerky?" Zevran echoed dumbly.

"Oh. I have a thing for giving others nicknames. The rest all have one too!" She said cheerfully. "I decided on 'Jerky' for you because you remind me of a certain hound that we used to have where I lived," she added mournfully.

Zevran smirked back at her at this.

"Oh?" was all he could get out.

"Yeah. He died after having sex with three bitches." Jinx said.

"Sex killed him?" Zev asked, immensely intrigued.

"Nope. The third female bitch turned around and ripped out his throat," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Zev's hand instinctively flew to his throat.

Behind him, both Marcus and Alistair burst out laughing. Jinx stopped in her tracks and smiled sweetly at Zevran who blinked back.

"I think the clearing up ahead will do nicely to settle in for the night," she glanced back at Alistair and Marcus who were still laughing. Alistair managed to compose himself and gave her a nod and a wink and she grinned back at him.

They all went about their various tasks, setting up their tents and gathering wood for the fire.

Jinx walked off with Drinx to take a bath in the stream nearby and Zevran's yellow-brown eyes followed her until she disappeared. Then he made himself busy by looking at and assessing the rest, one by one.

He was an assassin, after all, and knew a bit about people just by looking at them.

It wasn't that he had gone to a school of assassins or anything, it was just that he had been trained by the very best.

He quickly arrived to a conclusion about each person in the group and made a mental note to talk to Marcus as soon as the opportunity presented itself to him. He didn't understand why, but the mage made Zevran want to get to know him better. A whole lot better.

His gaze fixed on Alistair and he frowned slightly. This other Grey Warden, on the other hand...well. He was handsome enough, but something about him screamed 'hands off' to him. He shrugged and busied himself sharpening his blades.

His thoughts fell on Jinx again and he smiled inwardly. She was by far one of the most beautiful women out there but also one of the deadliest. He could tell she had been trained by a Crow. Her fighting style, and the fact that she had known immediately that he was a Crow, all that spoke volumes to him. He was terribly intrigued by her but knew it would be difficult to get a word out of her.

She was good at hiding things, that one.

...

When Jinx returned, Alistair made a beeline for her. He took in her damp hair and his eyes fixed themselves on her brilliant green ones, twinkling up at him.

His heart leaped to his throat.

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. His hands were sweating, and shook, so he tried to keep from using them.

"Yes, Blondie?" Jinx asked, not unkindly and he cleared his throat. Taking her by the elbow, he led her further away, so there was no chance of them being overheard.

"Why all this secrecy, Blondie? Are you going to propose or something?" She joked then suddenly wished she hadn't, because she knew deep down inside that she had struck a chord with him. His blush got deeper for one, and the next thing she knew, he was standing so close to her that his face was a mere few inches away from hers.

"And what if what I have to say has something to do with the feelings I have for you?" He asked outright, feeling rather bold and reckless all of a sudden. "What would you do then?"

She felt her knees start to shake, as a pleasant and new feeling began to fill her, settling somewhere below her naval. She started to tremble as she looked up into his eyes, that were dark with desire and...her breath caught in her throat. What was that there? Maker's mercy!

His lips so close, so inviting that -

A shadow flickered across his eyes, and she knew they were no longer alone.

"Why are we going in this direction? Will we be fighting the darkspawn soon?" Sten grumbled at them both.

She let out a gasp and turned to face Sten, eyeing him nervously.

"We have to stop by at Redcliffe, then we'll see about gathering the rest of the allies to build our army," she retorted.

Sten glared at her for a few minutes then turned around and left them standing there.

Alistair cleared his throat and Jinx turned back to him.

"There's something I have to tell you, Jinx. Something that I probably should have told you before, but I never got the chance to. It's important that you know this," he said, gathering up the courage to speak.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" She teased, and for the first time, he did not have a witty remark to fling back at her. She grimaced, waiting for him to tell her.

"Well, I have to tell you now, since we are going to arrive at Redcliffe shortly. The reason that Arl Eamon took me in was because...well...my father was King Maric. Cailan was my half-brother."

She felt like she had been struck and could not utter a single word. She was talking to - to - the heir of the throne! A prince! Worse, she had called him 'Blondie"! She felt herself blush and her eyes widened as she realized that he could very well be the next King of Ferelden.

"Maker's breath!" She managed to get out before Alistair interrupted her with a flow of words, trying his best to keep her from doing something rash like - not liking him anymore.

"It never really meant anything to me! And no, I'm not the heir to the throne. You see, the arl made it quite clear to me that I was never in line for the throne. I was the son of a servant and a commoner and in no way the next king. Besides, I am now a Grey Warden. No, if there is an heir to be found it's Arl Eamon himself. His sister was married to Maric, and was Cailan's mother, so he is the next in line. And he's popular at the Landsmeet too."

"So, you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?" She asked, wanting to relieve some of the tension in the air.

He burst out laughing, his eyes twinkling at her immediately.

"I should use that line more often," he grinned. Then grew serious again. "I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry. It's just that everyone who knew either coddled me for it or resented me. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I wanted to keep it from you as much as I possibly could. I'm sorry."

She understood perfectly, as she had a secret of her own that she had not yet shared with him and frowned slightly. He saw this and tensed, a worried look appearing on his face, and she relaxed immediately. There was no sense in making him feel bad about it.

"So, you're a prince...somehow I find this really thrilling," she teased and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

He smiled then and his eyes fixed on her lips. He was sure she could hear his heart beating, it was thumping so wildly.

"Did I just find the one decent thing about my birthright?" He murmured, leaning in.

She threw caution to the wind, and her arms came up, her hands settling themselves on the nape of his neck, gently caressing it.

He felt his breath hitch at this and pulled her close. His lips inched towards hers and his head bent. Then, he pressed his lips on hers softly, and she sighed into his mouth.

Without realizing it, her lips parted just so, and his tongue darted forward shyly, and paused, as if asking permission to enter. She shot her tongue forward and grazed his.

He moaned and they both deepened the kiss, the fire surging in them in unison and rapidly spreading, their tongues suddenly dancing around each other, pausing to caress and prod gently. One of his arms roamed down her back, stopping at the small of her back and the other hand buried itself in her damp hair.

His senses were overwhelmed by her. Her scent, her lips, her tongue, her hands. _Maker, her hands!_ They were now at the back of his head, burying themselves in his hair.

They broke away from the kiss eventually, not because they wanted to, but because they had to stop to catch their breath. He lay his forehead against hers, and she closed her eyes, breathing in his scent and feeling deliriously happy for the first time in months.

"I care for you so much," he whispered.

She looked deeply into his eyes and brought her lips up to his again. There was a nagging feeling that she shouldn't be doing this, that she shouldn't be allowing herself to feel so intensely for this man, but she pushed it away. She didn't care. This felt right. She wanted to do this.

Her body melded into his and she felt his manhood pressing into her, his heat making her feel a certain pleasure she had not felt before. She giggled into his mouth.

He broke off the kiss and his gaze was tender and questioning at the same time.

"What, are my kisses that bad?" He teased and started to kiss her lightly on the cheek, trailing kisses all along her jaw line until he reached her ear. His kisses left a fiery trail in their wake and she gasped and held him tightly.

"Wonderful," she breathed into his ear, and she felt him tremble at this. "Wonderful kisses, so -"

"Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt," Marcus said, talking in the scene before him in shock.

They turned to look at him, but Alistair still held on to her possessively, looking at Marcus with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Sunshine. We didn't hear you coming," Jinx said happily and sighed.

"I can see that," he remarked dryly as he regarded them both with a frown.

Just then the voice of the assassin broke the silence among them.

"Where are you, my dear warden?"

Marcus then cursed and flung a look full of terror at them.

"Just don't say you've seen me. Please!" He said hurriedly and ran off in the opposite direction.

Alistair chuckled and she giggled at this.

"I believe we should get back, dinner is probably ready by now." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's just one of the things I love about you," he shot right back at her. "You know exactly what to say at the right moment." He nuzzled her and they took each other's hands and made their way back to the camp.

...

The rest saw Alistair and Jinx together when they arrived at the fire, sitting in front and taking a bowl of stew each. If they had something to say about their apparent blossoming relationship they chose to remain silent at the time, preferring instead to chatter away about other less important topics.

Dinner was made even more amusing by the fact that Zevran sat close to Marcus who was uncomfortably trying to get away from him, sliding a bit further away at a time, which brought him uncomfortably close to Sten, who glared at him.

They finished eating, and Alistair put an arm around Jinx and held her close, and she snuggled comfortably onto his chest. The white tunic he wore was soft and his scent reached her nostrils. He smelled of soap, leather and mint. He kissed the crown of her head, and smiled as he watched Leliana pick up her lute and string it. She started to sing and pretty soon, Jinx had fallen asleep in Alistair's arms.

Marcus then stood up, asking Alistair to take first watch and Sten to take second. He hurried into his tent after that and Zevran watched him go sadly. He then settled his gaze on Jinx's sleeping form and his eyes then roamed until they found Alistair's, who was glaring at him. Zevran smiled.

"Ah, there is nothing like love, is there my dear Warden?" He said to Alistair in a low voice. "You should take care of her, she is special."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Alistair hissed back.

"My apologies, then. Surely you also know that she is hiding something also? She is very intriguing to me. A pity we may never discover what she is hiding, or where she got all her training from, no?" His eyebrows arched up as he regarded Alistair who frowned.

"She'll talk when she is ready to talk," Alistair began. "Wait. What? What do you mean where she got her training from? She told us she is a warrior," he added.

"Well, she obviously knew about me being a Crow. And pardon me, my dear Warden. But the only way to know if someone is a Crow, is to be one, or have been trained by one," Zevran smiled at Alistair, his eyes cold and dark.

"I really don't think that it is your place to say what she is or is not," Alistair sneered back, his voice still a whisper, feeling uneasy at Zevran's words. "I'd best take her to her tent. Kindly keep your thoughts to yourself from now on." He nudged her gently and she murmured something under her breath and snuggled deeper into his chest, and he smiled softly as he took her in his arms gently and carried her to her tent.

Once there, he settled her into her bedroll and put a blanket around her lovingly. He looked at her for a long time in silence, Zevran's words echoing in his mind.

"Who are you really, Jinx? Why won't you trust me?" He whispered to her sleeping form.

Then, shaking his head slightly, he left the tent and walked off to his own.

...


	12. The Weirdness in Redcliffe

**My deepest thanks to megglesnake, Jinx1983, Shepard Supreme, Katrina-Irene, PheonRen, KCousland, Warrose, Saga Svanhildr, LadyCallia, and a very special thanks to Raven Jadewolfe for reviewing each and every chapter of this fic, and adding the story to her favorites! Thanks, you all made my day! YAY! **

**The Reveal...lol! **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 12 - The Weirdness in Redcliffe

By the time Redcliffe had come into view, Alistair had already told Marcus about his birthright, and Marcus had taken it in stride, letting him know that he would always be his friend no matter what. Both of them shook hands warmly afterwards and Alistair let out a sigh of relief. To tell the truth, he had been slightly worried that Marcus would continue to carry on with his competitiveness, but he was glad to see he had been mistaken.

They camped near Redcliffe that night and by the time dinner was over, everyone knew that Alistair was King Maric's bastard son. Apparently, Leliana had overheard Alistair and Marcus talking about it, and she was soon gossiping about it in undertones, even to Morrigan, who shot cold glances at them all before walking off to her tent.

Alistair groaned when they started to tease him and Jinx offered to walk with him around the camp, while glaring at all of them into silence. He took her hand gratefully and they were off, without a backward glance at their companions. They stopped at the tree line and he pulled her close in a passionate embrace. Soon, they were kissing each other so passionately that everything else ceased to exist.

She pulled away panting after a while.

"Um...I think we should stop for a bit," she said drawing in her breath.

"I agree," he said, and they sat on the ground, watching the rest as they cleared up the remnants of dinner.

"I - well, I really want to know more about you," Jinx began shyly.

"What is it that you wish to know?" He smiled, his hand gently caressing her hair, fingers tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

"Well. I really don't want us to go too fast. I was...um...I mean, oh, fuck it!" She said anger flashing in her green eyes as she struggled for the right words.

He chuckled at this and guessed where she was going.

"I think I know what you want to ask me," he said, smiling and blushing. "Well, let's see. I lived in the Chantry for ten years, until Duncan conscripted me six months ago. My training there was very strict," he added as he played with her fingers, her hand small and deliciously warm in his.

"So you've never..." she blushed again, and looked up at him, eyes bright and curious.

"Never, what? Ate jellied ham? Seen a basilisk? Licked a lamp post in winter?" He teased playfully.

"Ugh!" She pushed him away, and he laughed again. She smiled and leaned forward slightly, and he took her in his arms again, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You're making fun of me!"

"I wouldn't dare," he remarked playfully. "I'm too fond of being alive, thank you!"

"I could smother you with kisses...you would die from the lack of air!" She retorted.

"If you keep on teasing me like this, I'll be forced to punish you," he chuckled, an eyebrow shooting up to his hairline.

"Oh? And just what would you do to me?" She played on, grinning up at him.

"Just you wait, I'll surprise you," he purred, his calloused fingers tracing her lips. She shivered at this and dropped her eyes downward, a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, have you ever licked a lamp post in winter?" She asked him shyly.

"I asked you first."

"No, I've never licked a lamp post in winter," she retorted. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed at the gesture.

He pulled her closely and leaned in, his lips inches away from hers, whispering his reply to her.

"Neither have I."

Then he kissed her.

His hands rested on her back and he did nothing to deepen the kiss, because in truth, it was already passionate enough as it was. His erection throbbed painfully against his leather breeches, and he pulled away from her, breaking the kiss and sighed.

Reaching into the side pocket of his breeches, he pulled something out and held it up to her. It was a rose, its petals intact as if it had just been picked.

"I want to give this to you. I had Sandal magically enchant it so it would never die. I was saving it, and I think I know why now." She took it and smiled. "I picked it in Lothering. It was such a dismal town. There was so much darkness and despair there. The darkspawn were soon to arrive and the town was doomed. We couldn't stay to fight, for we would have been outnumbered and had to leave, we had to gather the army, you see..." he trailed off, his voice sad and distant. He then gave himself a mental shake and gazed back into her eyes, smiling again. "Yet, in the midst of all the darkness and despair, there it was. A single rose. I knew that I should have probably left it there, but I just couldn't. The darkspawn would come and they would just destroy it with their taint. So here it is."

"Thank you, Alistair, I shall treasure this always," she replied quietly, suddenly feeling the urge to cry.

"It reminded me of you. You have come into my life and have chased away the darkness and despair from it. You stand here among everything that is going on, strong and beautiful," he murmured.

The tears started, she could not help it. She was overcome by the beauty of his words, by the love behind them.

"I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry..." he said and pulled her to him, holding her close to his heart.

She cried harder, and found she could not stop.

_You have to tell him. Tell him now! _

But she could not. She was afraid of his reaction and suddenly wished he knew without her having to tell him.

_You idiot! Tell him before the arl tells him! _

She broke away from his embrace, stood up quickly and looked down at him. He was looking up at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Alistair," she began, wiping her tears away from her face. "There is something I have to tell you. Something that you have to promise not to tell the others. It's important that nobody else knows. If word got out that I'm here, alive and travelling with all of you...well...let's just say that the whole group would be arrested, or worse - put to death," she said, stopping to catch her breath.

He stood up and faced her, his eyes warm.

"I promise." His heart was thumping in his chest, for she had finally decided to tell him what she had been hiding since they met. He felt both grateful and nervous at the same time.

"I'm..." Her voice failed her for a moment. "All right. Give me a minute here," she took a deep breath and started talking. "The day we met. I was walking to Ostagar. I already knew what had happened there, but the reason I was walking to Ostagar was to see if I could find my brother. He...," she swallowed painfully, and he quickly put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She pushed him away softly. "No, it's better that you don't do that yet. It's a long story and it's difficult for me to tell it. If you hold me, I'll break down completely and won't be able to say anything."

He nodded and waited patiently for her to speak.

"My brother, Fergus, had been sent with our men to fight at Ostagar. And I wanted to see if he had managed to escape." she felt the tears again, and paused as she fought to get a grip on herself. Clenching her fists she continued. "You see, I'm the daughter of the Teryn of Highever, Bryce Cousland."

He froze looking down into her eyes, his own widening slightly. He felt as if someone had doused him with a pail of cold water. She was a noble? Maker's breath! What was she doing here?

"I had been sent away to Orlais, to study. I was next in line for the Teyrnir, you see. My brother, Fergus didn't want it, and my father made me swear I would succeed him. So he arranged for me to visit the different neighboring countries to study their culture and Orlais was the first. When I returned, the castle had been under attack. I snuck back inside using the servants' exit which led to the larder, and found the bodies of my parents, who had been terribly massacred. They died in each other's arms -" Her breathing hitched and she let out a sob, unable to continue. Alistair took her in his arms then and held her tightly. She continued to cry, she found herself unable to stop.

He rocked her gently, caressing her hair and shoulders, his own mind a whirlwind as he processed the information she had just shared with him.

After a while she quieted down and continued talking.

"There were two guards there, and that's how I learned about Loghain's treachery. I also found out that this had been planned by Howe and Loghain."

"Rendon Howe? The Arl of Amaranthine?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't understand how he could have betrayed father like that! They were close friends! He sent his men and they destroyed everything in the castle. Everything that I loved in one night," she looked up into his eyes, anger and hatred filling hers. "I knew that I had to kill him then. I will not rest until I do." Her voice was quiet. "Howe's men heard me and chased me. I ran away, barely escaping them. The archers killed my horse. But I continued to run. I knew my way around the forest, I can move very quietly when I want to. Soon I was on my way to Ostagar. But since I walked for days and days I became disoriented. That's when I came upon the first darkspawn who frightened the heck out of me."

He smiled. "And that's when you fell at my feet."

She grinned at this and swatted his arm playfully.

"Ow! I bruise easily, so don't do that again," he retorted, giving her a lopsided grin afterwards. Then he was serious again. "Don't worry, my dear. Your secret is safe with me. I promise. And I promise you, you will get your revenge. I'll not have it any other way."

He pulled her back into his arms and started kissing her again, savoring the salty sweetness of her mouth and lips, and for the moment everything else was deliciously forgotten.

...

They made their way down the hilly roads towards the village of Redcliffe, that nestled quietly next to the shining blue waters of Lake Calenhad. Ahead of them and on one of the stony bridges that had been built over streams that crisscrossed the landscape, a lone figure stood. Jinx felt a pang of fear and brushed it away.

The man met them halfway over the bridge, and there was fear and relief in his eyes as he spoke to them excitedly.

"Thank the Maker for you! I didn't want to believe that help has come to us at last!"

Jinx was quick to reply before any of the others.

"What do you mean? Are you in some kind of trouble here?" Her words were spoken quietly, but there was a hint of urgency behind them nevertheless.

"We're under attack, Miss. They come from the castle, and kill more of us each night. We think that tonight will be the worst," he babbled on in fear.

"Where is the arl?" Jinx asked quickly.

"We do not know, Miss. We haven't heard from him in weeks! He could be dead by now, for all we know! All we know is this evil that attacks us every night..." he trailed off, drenched in sweat, the terror in his eyes making Jinx want to run up to the castle and deal with the evil herself.

"What evil?" Alistair spoke up quietly beside her, though she could tell he was deeply concerned.

"I don't rightly know, my Lord. I should take you to Bann Teagan, he is at the Chantry," the man said.

"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?" Alistair said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, my Lord. If you could all follow me," the man said and led them down the hill across yet another bridge to the Chantry below.

Jinx found herself tensing. She had met Bann Teagan a while back on one of her family's visits to Redcliffe, but she was a child of eight at the time. On their next visit, when she was sixteen, not two years ago, the Bann had been away at Rainesfere, and she was grateful for this. Even though she was not religious, she prayed to the Maker he would not recognize her. Alistair squeezed her hand sensing her tensing.

"Do you want to stay outside while we talk to him?" He whispered into her ear.

"No, it's fine. I was only eight when I met him. I doubt that he will recognize me, at least, I hope he won't!" She whispered back.

He nodded and opened the doors for her. She took the lead, entering the Chantry before him and the rest.

However, she sounded braver than she felt, as Bann Teagan kept getting closer and closer, and she found he was looking at her directly.

"Who are these people with you...Thomas? They don't seem to be simple travelers..." Teagan said.

"No, my Lord. They're here to see your brother, and I've told them what's happening, but thought it better they see you immediately." Thomas replied.

"Thank you kindly, Thomas," the Bann turned back to the group, and his eyes once again rested on Jinx. He was frowning as if he was trying to remember something. "Greetings, my friends. I am Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere and brother of Arl Eamon. If you are here to see my brother, I am sorry to say that nobody has been able to enter the castle in weeks." His mournful and concerned gaze fell once again on Jinx, and Alistair was quick to turn his attention to him. Jinx found herself wanting to hug him for the gesture.

"Bann Teagan. I remember you. Though when we last met I was a child and covered in mud," he grinned at the older man.

"Covered in mud? By the Maker! Alistair? Is that really you? I thought all the Grey Wardens had died at Ostagar!"

"No, I'm not dead yet, though Loghain would love to see me and my fellow warden dead," Alistair retorted.

Teagan had not stopped gazing at Jinx, and could contain himself no longer.

"So you are a warden as well? Is it possible we've met before? Your face looks really familiar to me..."

"You must be mistaken," Jinx replied, lying to his face. "I think I would have remembered you," she batted her eyelashes, and poor Teagan blushed and looked away, looking at Alistair instead.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but we are going through a nightmare here. Evil things come from the castle every night and attack us. More than half of us have died or have been carried away. Could you and your friends please help us? I fear that tonight's assault may be the worst one yet..."

"Well, it's not just up to me..." Alistair began, but Jinx interrupted him, taking a step forward.

"We would be more than happy to help in any way we can, Bann Teagan." She said firmly, and a shout could be heard emerging from Morrigan, who protested against this vehemently.

"We have other more urgent things to do. This battle is not ours," she said icily. Sten's voice joined hers.

"This is a useless distraction. We should be battling the darkspawn," he grumbled.

Jinx smiled prettily up at the Bann.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, Bann Teagan?" She said sweetly.

"Of course, my Lady," Teagan replied quickly.

She turned to glare at both Morrigan and Sten.

"_Fuck you both_!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, the pigeons in the rafters above taking flight at the sudden sound of her voice. "You both **KNOW** we are gathering an army! And without the arl's help, all our efforts against the Blight will be useless, do you hear me? **USELESS**! We have to battle a **HORDE** of darkspawn, according to the grey wardens here. I don't know about you two but I can clearly say that a **HORDE** is _thousands_ of them. How are we supposed to do this without an army? Without the help of the arl to unite Denerim against the Blight?" Her voice bounced off the walls, and both Morrigan and Sten looked down, unable to hold her angry gaze. "If you two want to leave, the door is right back there! If you stay, don't you **EVER** question my decisions again!" She gave the final yell. Sten glared back at her but did not reply.

Bann Teagan blushed all the way to his ears at this outburst, while the rest of the poor people who were in the Chantry huddled closely together, more frightened at Jinx's yelling than at the approaching danger at the moment. The Revered Mother, poked her head out from another room, to gaze at the person who was yelling at the top of her lungs in a Chantry of all places, while the rest of her party stood in silence, gazing stonily at Bann Teagan, all with the exception of Alistair and Marcus who were biting the inside of their cheeks to keep from laughing and Zevran, who was smirking in his place, enjoying the entire scene immensely.

When it became apparent that neither Morrigan nor Sten were leaving the group, Jinx turned around to Teagan, smiling sweetly at him.

"So, what exactly are these evil things attacking you every night?"

...

Once they had all the details, including the fact that there could be a more sinister force at work that they had yet to discover, they started to make their way out of the Chantry. Jinx needed to organize the villagers, something she looked forward to immensely. The rest already knew how good she was at organizing things, so they let her do all the planning.

On her way out, she had seen a pretty girl who was sobbing quietly in a corner and had jogged over to her. On discovering the reason behind her tears, she had found herself promising her that they would find her little brother. Jinx had turned sharply to look at both Morrigan and Sten then, as if daring them to oppose, but they said nothing and merely stared blankly ahead of them.

Leaving the Chantry, they walked over to Murdock, the mayor, and waited patiently until he had finished talking to one of his men.

"So you're the Grey Warden, eh? I didn't think they made women Grey Wardens," Murdock said to her, and she suppressed a wild desire to punch him in the face for that comment.

_Jerk. _

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not a Grey Warden, I arrived late to their party. They are very strict about tardiness and all that," she quipped as Murdock stared unable to comprehend the answer she had given him.

Alistair and Marcus again bit down on the side of their cheeks fighting the urge to laugh. A giggle escaped Leliana's lips, however, and even Morrigan was looking amused at the whole thing.

"Party?" Murdock echoed dumbly.

"Yes, they throw parties where they eat the darkspawn's bowels. They're quite tasty, so I'm told."

Murdock turned green.

"What can we do to help?" Jinx asked briskly.

He gazed down at her and immediately pulled himself together, telling her under no uncertain terms that they were all doomed. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"We have nobody who'll repair our weapons. Owen, the blacksmith has locked himself up in the smithy and won't open the blasted door. Unless you can convince him to open up and start working on them and our armor, we're all going to die tonight."

"Right, I'm not even going to ask, why he's locked himself in the smithy, but I'm guessing you've got a lot to do with that," Jinx practically snarled at the poor man, and he took a step back.

"He wanted us to go inside the castle and get his daughter, who has been in there ever since this started! She could be dead, for all we know!"

"Right. Until we see a body, however, this whole conversation is pointless. Where is the smithy?"

He pointed and her gaze followed his finger.

"I'm guessing we still have more problems to work on to prepare Redcliffe," she sighed, gathering the group as soon as they were out of earshot. "So I propose we work in groups...ah...pairs to get everything done fast. Even though nightfall is hours away, if we continue to run all these 'errands' we won't get anything done."

They all nodded to this.

"Goody-shoes, could you please look around the houses near the lake to see if you can find Bevin?" Wynne was used to her nickname by now, and merely nodded, smiling back at Jinx. "Good, and Red, see if you can convince the smithy to get the armor and weapons repaired, all right?" Leliana dimpled at her and ran off eagerly.

"Sten and Morrigan, try not to frighten everyone too much. Blondie you're coming with me. I need to assess the situation, see where the castle is, and where these undead could attack from."

Zevran smirked at this.

"Oh! I nearly forgot, Jerky and Sunshine, you'll both head into the inn, and try not to rent a room while you're there. Try to find out if we can get more men. If you see anyone trying to escape, make him join our forces."

The color seemed to have drained from Marcus's face and he sputtered once at what Jinx had just said.

"Sorry, what was that, Sunshine?" She asked innocently.

"Don't worry, my dear Grey Warden. I'll be very gentle," Zevran interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Jerky?" Jinx called out, rolling her eyes again.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Shut up."

...


	13. Fear

**Thanks to all my wonderful and loyal reviewers: PheonRen, Jinx1983 (my muse and sista), Warrose, Saga Svanhildr, KCousland, LadyCallia, Shepard Supreme, Katrina-Irene and Raven Jadewolfe. And I'm also thrilled and very thankful to all of you who have added this story to their favorites and alerts! **

**This chapter is not so amusing, bring the tissues out! **

**Bioware owns...I just fool around with the characters...lol **

Chapter 13 - Fear

Marcus was feeling uncomfortable under Zevran's scrutiny. They were making their way up an incline towards the inn. Upon reaching the door, he turned to Zevran unexpectedly, throwing the elf a little off track.

"Look, Zevran, let me get something straight. I like women." His blush delighted Zevran, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"So do I, my dear warden." There was a smirk on his face and Marcus was taken aback.

"You do? But I thought..."

"You thought I preferred men, no? Ah, that is not the case. However, I have had intimate encounters with both men and women. I cannot say which I like better, but it depends entirely on who the person is, regardless of their sex."

Marcus pondered on this for a while, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Well, the thing is that I've never before felt attracted to men. Only women," he replied, gazing into the elf's yellow-hazel eyes. They were twinkling at him.

"I was raised and trained by the Crows. They taught me that a mark could be male or female, and to act accordingly. My first time was not gentle," something dark flew across his eyes and he quickly composed himself. "But later on I learned how to make it quite pleasurable. Does this shock you?"

Marcus found himself feeling surprisingly all right with this.

"No, I honestly can't say it does. As a matter of fact, I'm not at all shocked," he mused, and offered Zevran a smile.

"Ah, progress," Zevran murmured while taking in the mage's handsome features.

Marcus wet his bottom lip nervously, and Zevran's eyes took in his gesture, before flicking back immediately to his blue eyes again.

"Did you kill many people? As an assassin?"

"Well, I did go on a number of missions. The first one I was asked to carry out was to kill a mage." Zevran eyes flew up to his hairline when he saw Marcus smile at this. He liked that smile.

"A mage?"

"Yes. We had sex, of course. She actually went on her hands and knees to...beg..."he paused and looked at Marcus to see if he had caught the innuendo. He had. "...for her life. When I was kissing her good bye, she fell out of the carriage, and hit her head, so she ended up dead and I killed my target after all."

"So you didn't actually kill her," Marcus grinned back. "You are very lucky, indeed."

Zevran grinned back. "Oh, I think I am. As a matter of fact, I think that right now, there is nobody as lucky as I am."

...

"Are we going to the castle?" Alistair asked Jinx as they climbed the slope up the hilly path.

"I was thinking that would be the final stop for us before heading back down. What do you notice about this?" She queried pointing to the path they were walking on.

"The path is narrow?" He asked, putting a shoulder around her as they walked.

"Yes, that is correct," she stopped and turned around to face him, still in his arms. "I could set up traps to make them fall or detain them. Not very many, but if we kill those that are trapped, the corpses could make the path even narrower," she grinned, her green eyes twinkling.

"That's an excellent idea. You are so clever," he murmured and brought his lips down on hers. She made a humming noise into his mouth that drove him crazy and he tightened his grip on her, the passion behind the kiss making his head spin.

"Alistair, I -" she broke off, but he interrupted her.

"I know. I don't plan on bedding you. Not that I don't want to, of course, but -" he blushed. "what I'm trying to say here, is that I care for you a lot. More than a lot, actually. I won't do anything to hurt you, nor push you away. You mean too much to me for that." He stroked her cheek gently. "Besides, I think I can control myself. As a Templar, they taught us to," his eyebrow was raised, his voice light, with a hint of laughter in it. He then gave her a lopsided grin.

She smiled shyly at this and lowered her eyelashes. He reveled in the realization that this fiery girl could be so shy for this and so bold and positively outrageous for other things. His smile turned into a grin.

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

"You're so adorable," he purred, his hands caressing her hair gently and she chuckled.

They resumed their walking and her next question threw him off track as he was not expecting it.

"So, back in the Fade...um...do you really have a sister?"

"Yes, I do. Now that you mention it, she lives in Denerim. I know that eventually we'll end up there, if there is to be a Landsmeet that is. I was wondering if you could accompany me when I look her up? I want to meet her, warn her about the Blight if possible."

She understood then. He had grown up without a real family and desperately wanted one. Her heart went out to him.

"Of course, Alistair. Actually, I was thinking we may go to Denerim much sooner. I don't know if we'll find the things we need in Orzammar," she pondered on this and he protested.

"It's too dangerous for you there."

"Not if I'm wearing a cloak and avoid the guards," she smiled. "Besides, it's dangerous for you and Marcus also, isn't it? You are both grey wardens and wanted for treason."

"That Loghain!" Alistair's eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh, he'll get what's coming to him. Of that I have no doubt," she grimaced beside him.

They had arrived at the castle and stood at the gates, her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders as they stared. Nothing stirred. The whole place looked abandoned. Jinx frowned.

"Do you feel that?" Alistair said, his Templar training picking up something that Jinx could not.

"What?"

"The magic in the air around here. The Veil around this place has clearly been torn."

...

After they had all completed all the various tasks they had been assigned, they met at the mill, where Ser Perth introduced himself as one of the arl's knights. It was then that Jinx first learned that the arl's wife had sent most of the knights away on a mission to discover the Urn of Sacred Ashes to cure the arl from his illness. When she asked what exactly was it was that the arl was sick with, however, he was not able to give her a satisfactory reply for that.

They still had to carry out one more errand, however. Ser Perth wanted holy protection for the knights and while Jinx mentally rolled her eyes at this, she agreed that it would help boost their morale and help greatly in the coming battle.

Leliana stepped forward and volunteered to go speak to the Revered Mother. Jinx readily agreed. She didn't want to go back into the Chantry, where Bann Teagan could once again look at her fixedly trying to remember where he had seen her. The less he saw of her, the better.

As they waited for Leliana to return, Jinx walked to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the lake. From there, the castle loomed up silent and foreboding.

Strong arms held her from behind and she leaned her back onto his chest, smiling.

"So, once we enter the castle, are you going to show me where you slept?" She asked, turning round to face him.

"I - " Alistair's blush told her instantly that something was wrong. He was hesitating, for he knew very well that her temper would lash out and she'd cause a scene. He sighed. "Walk with me."

She complied. Soon he had taken her to right up to the entrance of Redcliffe, where Thomas stood watch over the bridge, hopeful that other travelers might come along to help.

Alistair stopped and turned to face her.

"I didn't sleep in the castle, while I was growing up here, Jinx." He said softly, looking into her eyes, which now widened at his declaration.

"I don't understand," she said. "Where did you sleep then?"

"I slept in the stables."

Silence and then...

"What? The stables? How could the arl _do_ such a thing to a child? And you were Maric's son!" She bristled, her voice growing louder by the minute.

He sighed and moved to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, the arl remarried an Orlesian woman, her name was -"

"Isolde, my mother told me about her. Did _she_ send you away to the stables, Alistair?" Her whole body was trembling with anger now.

"She might have had a lot to do with it, yes. I was very young at the time, so I can't rightly say."

She huffed indignantly at this.

"I can't believe this! How could they do this to you?" She yelled. Her chest was heaving and her breath coming in gasps.

"Hey, now, please calm down. The arl was good to me, he fed me and kept me clothed. Besides, it was nice in the stables. The animals kept me warm and -"

"Stop!" She raised her hand. "You were a small child! You needed human contact! You needed to feel wanted and more importantly, loved!" Her fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

"Please, Jinx, try to calm down," his voice was soothing and when he took her in his arms, she did not shy away, but held him close.

"Was Isolde responsible for you being sent off to the Chantry when you were twelve as well?" Her face lifted, green eyes meeting amber.

"I - don't know. Maybe. She honestly thought I was Eamon's bastard son, and wanted to keep me away. I was a threat to her. I guess I understand that now."

"You do? Well, you are a better person than I am, because I certainly don't!" She frowned and he smiled gently down at her. Her heart melted. Here was a good, kind man who had every right to be bitter, yet was still loyal to the arl and cared about him enough to risk his own life. She brought her lips up to his and they kissed each other, their passion climbing in unison, wishing to be free of the armor they were wearing.

Yes...he definitely was a keeper.

...

Before sundown, Jinx spent a good deal of her time gathering the knights with Ser Perth and explaining her strategy to them. As they would be lighting barrels of oil to try to burn the undead coming down the hill, he warned them to stay away and fight only if the monsters got close.

She then turned to her group and divided them into two. One group would fight in front of the Chantry helping Murdock and his men there, the other group would fight at the mill, where the path led directly up to the castle. The group who succeeded killing all the undead would then move to where the others were still fighting to help them out.

They made the final preparations and stood in silence, watching the sun go down. Alistair tensed beside her. He vowed to keep close to her at all times and glanced at her. She was calm and composed and he felt a surge of pride for her.

Wynne, Alistair, Drinx and Jinx walked up the slope to meet the undead. Within minutes the first wave made its way down the hill to where they were standing, ready to lunge themselves into battle. The putrid rotting things might have been a bit shocking, but it was their eyes that were truly terrible to behold. They were lit with a reddish light, malevolent and terrifying at the same time.

Jinx flung herself at the nearest one, dancing madly around it, as her blades expertly hashed into it. The creature hissed and cackled responding in turn. Beside her, Alistair turned to focus briefly on another that was trying to hit her with a mace. They had the upper hand to begin with, the foul things were relatively easy to kill. But then their luck changed when they found themselves surrounded by at least a dozen of them.

Drinx sprang into action and howled, stunning them all. Behind them Wynne started to fling arcane bolts at them, rejuvenating when necessary, healing when needed as well. Further down the slope, the knights had set fire to some oil barrels and this was finishing off the undead who managed to get by Jinx's traps and Wynne's offensive spells.

Their battle was long and tedious. Jinx found herself weakening and saw that Wynne was already starting to consume lyrium potions to keep her mana up. Alistair, however, saw no signs of tiring and fought like a madman, his desire to protect her fueling him, his shield moving so fast it was but a blur.

The putrid bodies all around them were piling up. Soon the undead could not pass without facing Alistair, Jinx and Drinx, and their numbers were starting to dwindle. The smell was nauseating and Jinx found herself gagging on more than one occasion. She quickly composed herself, however, gritting her teeth as she fought on.

She found herself thinking of the rest of her companions and hoped they were doing all right. She had sent Morrigan to fight with Marcus on purpose, as well as Sten, Zevran and Leliana, as she felt that Murdock and his men who were defending the survivors in the Chantry were poorly equipped and needed more defense than the people fighting here. They discovered later that she was right.

What she did not count on when she made that decision was that her own group would be running out of stamina, however. She felt the momentum in her start slowing down, her reflexes got sluggish and the creature she had been battling felt this and took advantage, plunging a sword deep into her side. Alistair saw, and for the first time since he had met her, felt the hand of fear grip his heart savagely and twist it as she fell, for he knew that this time, death was too close for comfort.

"Jinx! Wynne!" He bellowed and pivoted on the spot cutting off the creature's head.

Wynne turned sadly to Jinx's crumpled body, her mana barely there. A minor healing spell shot out from her staff, she reached behind into her pack to bring out another lyrium potion, but discovered to her horror that she had none left, while Alistair and Drinx finished off the remaining two undead that were intent on finishing off Jinx.

"Jinx," Alistair dropped to his knees chanting her name over and over like a prayer, hurrying to take a gauntlet off to touch her face gently.

She made an effort to stay conscious for a few minutes, the brilliance in her green eyes wavering. Pain shot through her making it difficult to breathe. Her hand went up, trembling to touch his face, the wetness there. He was crying.

"I think - I think I'm falling in love with you, Blondie," she whispered and he smiled through his tears.

"Don't you dare leave me then. You're not allowed to, now that you're admitting it," he retorted, fear still squeezing his heart, making it difficult for him to breathe as well.

She tried to laugh but even that was painful. She coughed up blood, and her breathing became shallow. A wave of dizziness came over her.

"Jinx! Jinx! Stay with me!" Alistair's voice cried out.

But the darkness was now starting to envelope her.

A darkness without feeling or pain, and she welcomed it.

"You can't die, Jinx," Alistair's voice was a whisper. "You can't die because, because - I love you more than anything I've ever held dear to me. Do you hear me? I love you!"

But there was no answer.

...


	14. It Takes One to Know One

**I want to first of all thank PheonRen, my muse and sista Jinx1983, Saga Svanhildr, Warrose, megglesnake, fifespice, LadyCallia, Katrina-Irene, Shepard Supreme (your review had me giggling for hours), Raven Jadewolfe and Catastros. You all rock! :D **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 14 - It Takes One to Know One

The fight had really not lasted that long, Leliana realized. She gave a prayer of thanks to the Maker as she saw the last of the undead dispatched and found herself looking up the hill happily, the rest already starting to cheer. That was when she saw Drinx come tearing down the hill at full speed, stopping only to bark anxiously at Marcus who was standing next to her, smiling at all the villagers.

The mabari clamped her jaws on the hem of Marcus's robes and tugged viciously. Leliana's smile froze. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Marcus, something is wrong! Look! She clearly wants you to follow her!" Leliana called off to him and he started as she broke into a run. Zevran and Morrigan turned their eyes on the scene and frowned as Marcus himself started to run, yelling at the others to follow.

As soon as they arrived slightly out of breath, they followed the mabari's wild run up the second hill and saw Wynne and Alistair kneeling over something amidst the rotting corpses, the knights and the rest of the villagers who had fought with them uncomfortably looking at the scene some distance away.

Leliana gasped. Where was Jinx?

Marcus was already up the slope and the first to arrive. Alistair was in tears, looking down at...

_Maker's blood! Jinx! _

Marcus hurriedly cast a healing spell first and then began to perform a scan on her body to try to diagnose what the next best spell for her was. The rest soon arrived out of breath from running all the way up.

Morrigan cursed, something that was very unlikely for the swamp witch but went unnoticed by the rest, so intent were they on what was going on. Sten said nothing as he looked at the small still form before him. He shook his head slightly, and sat next to Marcus's dog Prince, who was looking at it all attentively. Alistair continued to weep silently, unable to stop as he held Jinx's cold hand between his large ones. Leliana was crying quietly too, afraid of the outcome. Morrigan had handed Wynne a lyrium potion which she took grimacing and then returned to Jinx's side to assist Marcus.

After what seemed to them like an eternity, Marcus spoke.

"We should take her somewhere where she can rest. Let's try the inn, there are beds there. Two of us can carry her -"

"No," Alistair interrupted, wiping away his tears, his voice hard and determined. "I'll carry her."

And he did.

...

Lloyd gave them all rooms for free. A messenger arrived from the Chantry at the same time that Jinx was set gingerly on the bed by Alistair, and Marcus went to the main room downstairs to see what it was all about.

Bann Teagan had found out about Jinx's demise and was sending get-well wishes but urged them to meet him at the mill the very next day before noon. Marcus scowled but sent the message back that they would be there, then he ordered a hot bath and a meal for all, and went back up to Jinx's room.

Wynne, Leliana and Morrigan shooed them all out as they undressed her gingerly and placed her inside the huge stone tub, washing her carefully before inspecting her wound, now nearly all healed, and dressing it again after drying her. They put a soft, white nightgown on her, courtesy of Leliana, and set her carefully on the bed. Only then did they open the door again and let the rest back inside.

Alistair pushed them out of the way and sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand in his again. He looked up at Marcus and Wynne, a questioning glance in his eyes.

"She'll be fine, Alistair. The wound will have healed completely by tomorrow and she won't feel pain at all. Luckily Drinx made it to us in time to save her life. If she had taken longer Jinx would now be..." he swallowed unable to say the next words, and Alistair nodded, absent-mindedly stroking her hand, which was warming up slowly in his.

"I suggest we all get some sleep," Wynne said softly.

"I agree. There was a messenger from the Bann here, and it looks like we have more work to do tomorrow," Marcus said quietly. Morrigan and Sten were the first to leave, and Leliana then said good night to them all, followed by Zevran whose concerned glances did not escape the rest. Wynne made them both promise to call her if she was needed later, and left also.

"I'll stay with her, " Alistair said. "You need to get some rest."

He looked back at his friend and saw his eyes were red-rimmed and weary. "I'll stay for a moment Alistair. You can go to your room, which is the next door on the right, take a hot bath and get into something more comfortable. She won't regain consciousness. I used a sleeping spell on her, so that she can get her strength back. She'll wake up first thing in the morning, feeling like new."

"All right, then. I'll come back in a little bit," was Alistair's reply. "Thank you, Marcus. For saving her life."

"We all love her, and rely on her to see this through," Marcus answered. "Besides, I cannot take her away from you. I tried already and failed, remember?" The joke was not a very good one, but made Alistair smile nevertheless.

He nodded then and left, promising to return later.

...

When Jinx woke up the following morning, she felt something warm pressing against her and turned over sleepily, opening her eyes. Alistair lay beside her, snoring softly. She smiled at the sight, and snuggled onto his chest happily. He mumbled something under his breath and his arms tightened around her.

Then the memories of the previous night came crashing upon her and she wrenched herself from his arms and sat up in bed, feeling her side frantically.

Alistair woke up with his heart in his mouth and sat up in bed as well, eyes wild and confused at the same time.

"What is it? Are you all right?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh, Alistair! I just remembered and I panicked. What happened?"

He relaxed then and took her in his arms, lying down again and settling her comfortably on his chest.

"You were very badly hurt. If Marcus hadn't arrived when he did, well...let's just forget about it, shall we?" One of his hands was caressing the top of her head and smoothing her hair which felt soft and silky under his calloused fingers. She lifted her face up to look into his eyes, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"What?" He chuckled. "You were nearly killed! That wasn't your fault!" He said his hand now caressing her cheek softly while the other one was traveling along her shoulders and back.

"I'm not supposed to be an easy target. I let myself be overwhelmed by weariness. That is not something that a -" She stopped then, remembering that he didn't know.

"That what? What is it, my love?" He crooned.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"What did you call me?"

"My love, because you are," he whispered and kissed her forehead, his eyes shining with adoration for her.

"There you go, distracting me again," she said, and her hand fell on his cheek, her fingers fluttering to his lips lightly.

"Mmmm," was his only reply, his eyes half-shutting, the sensation of her caresses very pleasurable to him, his body responding to them accordingly. She trailed kisses from the corner of his lip along his cheek right up to his ear. He moaned softly. It was getting very difficult to think at all. His arms gripped her tighter, and one of his hands turned her face towards him gently. His lips went down and he captured her rosy ones in a deep kiss, their tongues dancing wildly against each other, sending sparks of pleasure throughout their bodies.

There was a knock on the door that brought them back to the present. Alistair cursed under his breath and got out of the bed, and then went to open the door.

Marcus stood there, looking a bit ashamed.

"Um...sorry to interrupt, but we are needed at the mill in two hours. I just wanted to make sure Jinx was all right," he smiled at them both and Alistair gestured him in and shut the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" Marcus asked, his hands shooting out to start a scan on her.

"I'm fine, really! What's this about the mill?" Jinx asked curiously.

"Oh, Bann Teagan wants us there. He will probably want to enter the castle, so I'm guessing we will be fighting some more today," Marcus replied.

"Could you ask for a hot bath then, Marcus? And some breakfast too..." Jinx said. "We should hurry so we aren't late."

"_You_ are not going anywhere today," Alistair said determinedly.

Jinx turned her eyes to him and scoffed immediately.

"Like hell I'm not. I have to go!" She retorted.

"You don't _have to_ go anywhere. _We'll_ solve this problem. You're staying here and that's final," Alistair replied firmly.

"Um...I think I'd better just leave. You are all right, Jinx. You can move around and everything, but I'd -"

"What? I can't believe you are ordering me around like a- a- a pregnant wife or something!" She yelled, ignoring Marcus.

Alistair grinned at this, his eyes starry all of a sudden. Marcus rolled his eyes when he saw this. He turned to leave.

"Hey Sunshine," Jinx called out before he could reach the door. Marcus turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised. "I just wanted to thank you," she said softly. "You saved my life. That's one I owe you." She winked at him, and her smile was as bright as the sunlight streaming through the window.

"You owe me nothing," Marcus said, his voice quavering slightly. "I'm just so relieved you are alive, Jinx. Try to stay that way." He paused and looked straight at Alistair. "Because I won't be able to bring him back from his depression if you pull that trick again." He chuckled.

Jinx nodded and looked at Alistair sweetly. He was still staring at her with a dreamy expression in his eyes.

Marcus laughed and left, closing the door behind him.

"I want to go, Alistair. Can't you just let me go to see what it's about?" She pouted. His eyes fell on her lips and he crossed the room in two strides and took her in his arms, his lips crushing hers in a passionate kiss.

"Maker!" He said through her mouth, then broke away, his breathing hitched. "You really don't know what you do to me, do you? All right, you can come to see what it's about and organize us if we need to fight. But you are _not_ fighting today, is that clear?" His stern voice earned him a playful peck on the cheek and he grinned.

There was another knock on the door. This time it was water being brought for her to bathe.

"Ah, well. I guess I have to go. I'll come back once I've bathed and dressed to take you down for breakfast, all right?"

"Don't keep me waiting, or I'll hurt you," she said playfully and kissed him again.

He kissed her back and broke away gently.

"Oh I promise you I'll _never_ keep you waiting. For anything," he whispered, his eyes twinkling.

...

Bann Teagan was waiting at the mill, his back turned, observing the castle before him.

"Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You'd think nothing was wrong at all..." He turned and smiled when he saw Jinx. "My Lady! It's so good to see you are well."

Alistair stepped forward. "Not well enough to fight, I'm afraid. She nearly died last night. We'll be fighting in her stead today, Teagan. "Alistair's voice was steely and determined and he draped an arm over her shoulders protectively. Teagan's eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat to speak.

"Of course. Well, I'll get on to the details immediately. I called you all here because I have a plan to enter the castle unnoticed. There is a secret passage down the mill but is only known to me and my family. My signet ring unlocks the trapdoor that leads into the passage."

"Well, that's convenient," Jinx spoke up, anger slowly taking hold of her. "Why didn't you tell us of this before?"

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but I needed warriors to help the village. The villagers were the only thing that really mattered and...Maker's breath!" He exclaimed, and pointed a quaking finger at someone who was running towards him.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair ran right up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" She cried out in heavy Orlesian accent.

Jinx tensed, her anger making her tremble slightly. This stupid bitch before her could only be Isolde.

"Isolde!" Teagan exclaimed. "You're alive! How is this possible?"

"Teagan! I have no time to explain. You must return with me to the castle. Connor needs you!" She wailed.

"We'll need a better explanation than that!" Jinx snarled at her, taking a step forward.

"What? Who is this woman, Teagan?" She demanded, a scowl on her face.

"Listen, Lady...I've been hacked at and barely escaped death last night. And all to defend your village. So you had better tell me what the fuck is going on here, before I lose it!" She yelled back at her.

The arlessa flinched back as if she had been struck. Jinx huffed in indignation before her. Alistair moved in, quickly speaking as he did so.

"You remember me, Lady Isolde don't you?"

Her eyes widened as she glanced at Alistair, and her scowl returned. Jinx saw the disgust in her eyes and voice when she spoke to him, and a vein started to throb somewhere around her temple.

"Alistair? What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"That's it!" Jinx yelled and flung herself at the arlessa, but Alistair was too quick and grabbed hold of her before she could lay a finger on her. Jinx did not keep quiet however. "You stop talking to him like that, you _bitch_!"

The arlessa took two steps back and flinched again at Jinx's words. Teagan blushed, and started to speak before anything else happened.

"They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. They saved my life and the lives of all the villagers here. And she nearly died fighting too..."

Isolde's face saddened.

"Oh, pardon me," she said, while Jinx still struggled in Alistair's arms. "I would give you a proper greeting, but you must understand...the circumstances." She turned back to Teagan, and continued to babble, and Jinx stopped struggling to listen better at what she was saying. "You must come with me Teagan. A terrible evil lurks within the castle. It has killed everyone but is keeping Eamon, Connor and myself alive. It let me go because I promised to return quickly. I do not have much time."

"I don't understand, what is this evil you mention?" Teagan asked her.

"I do not know. Something that the mage unleashed after Eamon was poisoned. We do not have much time, Teagan, I beg you!"

"Eamon was poisoned?" Teagan repeated dumbly.

"Who is this mage you mentioned?" Jinx asked suspiciously.

"He is an infiltrator. Loghain sent him," she turned back to Teagan. "Teagan please!" She wailed.

Jinx tensed. Alistair dropped his arms at the mention of Loghain and his fists clenched, the anger in his eyes quite formidable at that moment.

"Could this evil be a demon?" Jinx interrupted again, inching closer to Isolde.

"I do not know...oh, Teagan, please say you will come back with me! I have tried to convince Connor to leave the castle but he will not come. You are his uncle! He will surely listen to you!"

All at once everything was clear to Jinx. Everything screamed **trap** to her.

"You aren't telling us everything. What are you hiding?" She snarled at Isolde.

"I beg your pardon? That is a rather impertinent accusation!" She retorted angrily.

Jinx thrust a finger at her face, trembling with anger.

"Listen, you stupid bitch!" She yelled.

"What did you call me?" Isolde replied angrily.

"A stupid bitch! Because that is what you are! You aren't telling us everything!" Her index finger poked her in the chest and Isolde took a step back, suddenly very frightened of Jinx. She thought that this girl was certainly insane. "I know your kind. You sit back, and scheme, thinking you are smart and will stop at nothing to get what you want. The only reason we are here is to help your husband. Are you going to tell us what is _really_ going on or not? This sure as fuck screams _'trap'_ to me!"

"Please, my Lady. I have to go. That is my family there. It may be a trap but I have to do this!" Teagan protested and Jinx rolled her eyes and walked back to Alistair, muttering darkly under her breath. Teagan turned back to Isolde. "Isolde, will you leave us alone for a few minutes? We must converse in private."

"Do not take too long. I shall wait by the bridge," she replied.

Then, giving Jinx a look of hatred, she walked away.

"Stupid bitch," Jinx called after her.

Teagan pinched his nose with his fingers and then continued.

"Here is my signet ring," Alistair stepped forward to receive it. "You go in through the passage, and I'll go in with Isolde. I may be able to distract the evil she speaks about there, giving you time to make your entrance. When you arrive at the courtyard, you can open the main gates to let the knights in and the rest of your group to help also. Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. The rest, Isolde, Connor and myself, we are expendable."

"I don't believe that," Alistair said quietly. "We will rescue you all."

"Ah, Alistair. The Maker smiled at me indeed when He sent you to Redcliffe. I must go now. Good luck and may the Maker watch over you."

Alistair turned to the rest, and Marcus walked slowly up to him.

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" He offered hopefully.

"Er..." Alistair answered and Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Fuck it all to oblivion and back again!" She cried out. "Here's the plan: Sunshine, Blondie, Morrigan and Wynne go in through the passage. Three mages should be more than enough to fight any undead you encounter, but just to make it clear, fight and kill everything that moves. Make sure you find the smithy's daughter, don't you dare forget about her!" She said ominously. "Then when you get to the courtyard, you open the gates and let the knights and the rest of us in."

They all nodded back at her.

"Jinx," Alistair whispered as he stood directly in front of her. Without waiting for her to answer, he bent down and kissed her in front of everyone. She melted and kissed him back fervently. Alistair broke away breathing heavily.

"For luck," he said, then turned back towards the mill. "Right. You heard her. Let's go."

Everyone watched as they disappeared into the mill, then turned to go up the hill towards the castle as they had agreed. Nobody was paying much attention to anything else, and Leliana chatted all the way to the gates with the knights.

Once they arrived, Leliana turned around and the smile on her face froze.

"Wait! Where's Jinx?" She asked Zevran, Morrigan and Sten, who simply turned a blank gaze on her.

They all looked around and Leliana ran all the way back downhill, arriving at the mill out of breath.

But Jinx was nowhere to be found. Leliana cursed and trudged up the hill wearily again.

Alistair was going to kill them.

...


	15. Right or Wrong?

**A million thanks to all who have reviewed this fic: Saga Svanhildr, Jinx1983 (my muse), PheonRen, Raven Jadewolfe, megglesnake, LadyCallia, Warrose and KCousland. You all rock! :D **

**There is a necessary twist in this chapter. I have always felt that Jowan was a good guy while playing the game. I wish I had done more to interact with him likewise. As this fic is also a big part of my twisted mind, Jowan will have a much more interesting fate than the one the game has for him. **

**Bioware really owns. :D **

Chapter 15 - Right or Wrong?

Jinx stood in the darkness of the tunnel, making her way towards a door she could see up ahead. She was suddenly very grateful for the lessons she had learned from her master trainer in stealth. She felt a lump in her throat when she thought about her. Shaking her head, she composed herself and carried on.

Keeping to the shadows was easy once she cleared the tunnel. She heard voices and made her way to an open door where three undead lay...dead. She searched them for loot while she listened in. They were in heated conversation with someone in a cell.

She quickly learned that the person they were talking to was also a mage and a blood mage at that. He had been Marcus's friend back when he was a circle mage and had betrayed him and Lily, whoever that was, because...uh...he was a blood mage and had used blood magic to escape. Then she heard that he was the one responsible for poisoning the arl. She could feel Alistair's anger all the way over to where she was hiding.

She also found out that Jowan was not responsible for all the undead or the killings and that Lady Isolde, the bitch, had indeed kept information from them. Her ten-year-old son was a mage. She pondered on this for a few minutes while they discussed whether or not to let him go. Alistair left it up to Marcus but she knew he wanted to get his hands on what's-his-name, and kill him.

Marcus decided to leave him in his cell. Jinx frowned. What the heck was wrong with them? She believed what's-his-name. She knew that he was very sorry and wanted to redeem himself. But the other piece of information she found very interesting was the fact that Loghain had indeed captured him and sent him over to the arl. Which meant that Loghain had planned this all very cleverly. Howe and his men, Uldred and the circle, now Redcliffe. Of course, he would want Eamon out of the picture. She felt pure hatred for this man and imagined several ways to kill him as Alistair and his group moved on.

Once they were gone, she snuck up to Jowan's cell and quietly picked the lock. Jowan was too busy crying in the corner to notice her.

"Hey..." she whispered and Jowan's head jerked up.

"Lily?" He whispered hoarsely.

"No, my name is Jinx."

"Why are you whispering?" Jowan asked suspiciously. "And more importantly, what are you doing here?"

Jinx glared at him, her anger instantly fueled by his stupid questions. "Listen, horse-face," Jowan stiffened at the name calling, "I'm here to help you, because my friends back there seem to have lost their brains on the way over here. Now do you want to help and atone for what you've done so far, or not?"

"You're with them? So how come you aren't _with_ them and sneaking around then?" Jowan was still suspicious. "For all I know, you could have been sent by Lady Isolde to lure me into a trap!"

Jinx's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Have you _met_ the bitch? She is stupid!"

Jowan blinked back, unable to understand the crazy girl before him. Jinx was beginning to see why he was locked in a cell in the first place and bowed her head, pinching her nose with her fingers briefly in desperation before she spoke again.

"Look. If you really want to help, does it really matter who I am? Think about it! This is your chance to make things right."

Jowan was now glaring at her. She sighed. She could see this would be very difficult. She tried a different approach.

"Okay. Here's the thing. You know what a Blight is don't you?"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Jowan asked.

She sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to tell you the whole story. You do want to help, don't you?"

"Yes. Very much so." Jowan replied sincerely.

"Well then, come along. And listen. And _don't_ interrupt."

...

By the time they had reached the upper floors, following a trail of undead recently dispatched by the others, Jowan had decided he really liked this strange girl and that come hell or high water, he would do anything to help her. True, he didn't really liked to be called horse-face, but she was a genuinely good soul underneath all her brusque manner.

"Oh, shit!" Jinx cried, stopping short.

"What?" Jowan asked bumping into her. "Sorry," he added contritely. Jinx did not reply but hurried down a corridor full of dead undead. "I can't believe it!"

"What?" He repeated, following her gaze. He could see nothing but a closed door at the end of the corridor, which struck him as strange, seeing that all the other doors were wide open.

"They forgot! They bloody went and forgot!" She yelled, clenching her fists, her face a bright red. "I'm going to kill Marcus and Alistair. Well. I'll kiss Alistair repeatedly first, _then_ kill him!"

"What are you going on about?" He asked, feeling sorry for the two people she had just mentioned.

Jinx turned to glare at him, making him wish he hadn't said anything in the first place.

"What do you see at the end of the corridor?"

He thought he could answer that, it was relatively easy enough.

"A door."

"And is the door open or closed?"

"Closed."

"Exactly! I TOLD them to look everywhere for her! And they went and forgot! Idiots! She's probably there behind that door!" Jinx exclaimed and jogged over to the door, flinging it open.

A blonde-haired girl instantly let out a shriek that pierced their ears, and made Jowan's head hurt.

"Please, don't kill me!" She sobbed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jinx said softly. Jowan turned to get a better look at Jinx. Was this even the same girl?

"My name is Valena, I'm the arlessa's maid. I hid here when those monsters started attacking!"

"You're the smith's daughter, right?" Jinx shot back at her, though not unkindly.

"You know my father? I want to go back!" the girl cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"There is a tunnel leading out to the mill in the dungeons," Jinx told her.

"But the monsters!"

"They're all dead. They won't bother you, I promise."

"I can run fast and I know my way around the castle, thank you so much, Miss!" And the girl broke into a run and left.

Jinx turned to Jowan, who was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. She shrugged.

"Let's move on, shall we?" She said quietly.

"Hey Jinx?" He called out grinning at her suddenly.

"What is it, horse-face?" She grinned back.

"That was awesome. I just wanted to let you know that." Then he added, " You're all right."

...

Alistair was having a bad time. He was angry at the blood mage, but more importantly very angry at himself. Jowan was a blood mage, and he had been trained to dispose of blood mages. He had also poisoned the arl and that alone had made his blood boil. But he was feeling pity for this man as well, and that would not do.

He was relieved when Marcus decided to leave him in his cell.

They went on, killing everything in sight till they finally arrived at a set of stairs that could only lead to the courtyard. He felt relieved actually, but also discovered that he was feeling a nagging sensation tugging at the back of his head, almost like they were forgetting about something. He frowned as he stared blankly ahead. The castle gates could be seen on his left.

"Well. I'd say we're finally in the courtyard," Marcus said cheerfully.

From behind them Morrigan snorted.

"What could possibly give you that idea, I wonder?"

"Shut it, witch!" Alistair hissed back at her to which Morrigan bristled at visibly. She was about to reply, when the air shimmered slightly around them and Alistair suddenly felt powerful magic around the area, much like the moment he had first seen the castle, when he was on the other side of the gates with Jinx.

"Do you feel that?" Marcus frowned.

"There is a tear in the Veil here," Wynne replied, her staff already pointing straight ahead as she adopted a defensive pose. The rest followed suit.

From the other side of the massive stairs leading up into the castle, undead sprung back to life and a revenant started to advance slowly towards them. Alistair gave a battle cry and lunged ahead, only to be swept off his feet momentarily by the revenant. Marcus sent off a paralysis spell straight at it, and Alistair was able to spring to his feet and attack the foul creature, while Morrigan and Wynne focused on the undead archers at the top of the stairs who were now raining arrows on them.

The fight was short but intense. Alistair chopped off the revenant's head then turned to jog towards the gates, finally reaching the lever to open them.

The arl's knights and the rest of the group walked into the courtyard. Alistair greeted them all then panicked, his smile vanishing quickly.

"Where's Jinx?" He asked, and looked straight at Leliana who blushed and looked guiltily back at him.

"Um...we kind of lost her..."

"You _kind of_ lost her?" Alistair repeated dumbly.

"Hey, you all! Missed me?" Jinx called out happily. She and Jowan had just come up from the basement and stood quietly behind them all.

Alistair turned towards her and moved in to take her in his arms, but stopped when he saw who she was with.

"What's _**he**_ doing here?" He snarled.

...

Jinx stood there, hands on her hips, facing Alistair with probably the same amount of anger Alistair felt.

"You _know_ what he is doing here," she snapped back. "I let him out, of course!"

"Why would you do something like that?" Alistair retorted, his eyes smoldering. "He is a blood mage who poisoned the arl. Are you aware of that?"

"You think I'm not?" She yelled back. "I also know he is seeking atonement for his stupid mistakes. Who are you not to forgive what he has done? The Maker?"

Alistair was momentarily taken aback by her retort. Nevertheless, he managed to huff a snort out and quickly respond in kind.

"That's something, coming from a person who would not readily show any kindness to Lady Isolde!"

"She doesn't deserve any kindness, because she showed NO kindness at all to **you**!" She yelled back.

He started to simmer down at these words. The rest had been watching this both with interest and fear. They knew of Jinx's temper, but had not yet witnessed Alistair's completely.

"He's a blood mage, Jinx. Surely you know what that means after our visit to the tower?" He reasoned, feeling his anger ebb away slowly.

"I am aware of what blood mages do. However, I do not believe he would be evil on purpose. He was a puppet of Loghain. Furthermore, if he was a powerful blood mage as you suggest, then why is it that he did not defend himself against the undead or Isolde's guards? I know what I am doing here. Apparently, _you_ have little faith in me and do not trust me!"

Her words struck Alistair as much as a physical blow would have. His anger evaporated on the spot. The same could not be said of hers, however.

She turned to Marcus now, who was just staring at the whole scene agape.

"Can we please get inside to see what we can do about this current situation? I have no desire to continue talking to an obtuse ex-Templar who is like a horse with blinders, unable to see anything else except what the Chantry drilled into his dull brain."

Morrigan cackled in glee at those words, but Jinx ignored this pointedly as she continued to look at Marcus, who was starting to smile at her.

"Yes, Jinx, let's all get into the castle. We're eager to see this done and over with."

...

Even Jinx did not have the words to speak to abomination-Connor as his demon-voice boomed at them from where he was standing in the main hall. He had taken control of Teagan as well as five other guards in the room who stood staring blankly at nothing as they awaited his orders.

"Who are these people, mother?" He asked Isolde who was standing next to him. "Are they the ones that killed my men at the village?"

"Yes, Connor." Isolde answered deeply.

"And this one, staring at me?" He pointed at Jinx. "I cannot see properly. What is it?"

"She is a woman, Connor. Just like me," Isolde's voice quivered slightly.

"You lie!" Abomination-Connor flung back at her, and she took a step back, frightened of his outburst. "This woman is nothing like you! Why just look at her, pretty and half your age! I'm surprised you didn't order her killed in a fit of jealousy." The possessed child turned his eyes to Jinx, who had her mouth slightly open, trying to get a grip on herself. She had bravely fought against all the abominations in the tower, but this sweet child full of hatred and dripping venom was something so wrong, she could not bear it. Abomination-Connor sneered at her. "Tell us, woman. Why are you here?"

She composed herself and gazed into his eyes as she replied.

"I am here to stop you."

The words, quietly spoken, rang out clear in the eerie silence of the main hall.

Alistair's breathing hitched slightly when he realized that this could not have a good outcome. He took a step forward, meaning to thrust Jinx behind him protectively, but was met with a reproachful stare from her and faltered, guilt suddenly coursing through him in waves.

Jinx turned back to the abomination who now spoke.

"You can't stop me! I am not done playing! I crave action and excitement!" And Abomination-Connor fled from the room while the guards started to attack them and Teagan charged against her.

Alistair came to life and stood in front of her, lashing his shield out to meet Teagan straight in the face, rendering him unconscious, then continued to fight, pushing her back as she tried to get to the guard attacking her. The rest quickly joined the fray and the whole fight was soon ended, the five guards dead on their feet.

Isolde helped Teagan up, crying out in the process.

"Teagan! Oh thank the Maker. I would not have forgiven myself had you not lived!"

"So you _did_ lie to us," Jinx spat out at her, trembling with fury. "Not only that, you tricked your brother-in-law into coming here. It was a trap just like I thought. What else have you done, you bitch?"

"How dare you talk to me this way? I am trying to find help for my son and you are blaming me!"

"Isolde, if you had told Eamon that Connor was a mage, all this would never had happened. You hid the truth, and that is why we are facing this problem today," Teagan said firmly to her.

"But they would take him away, and then I would -"

"You would what? Suddenly find yourself without an heir for Redcliffe when Connor was sent away to the circle tower?" Jinx sneered. "I've heard about you. I think I know very well why you married the arl, you bitch!"

"Please, this is not the time or place for this," Teagan begged, looking directly at Jinx. He frowned. He had seen her before, he was certain of it. If only he could remember where and when! "We need to focus on the problem at hand."

"I agree, Teagan," Alistair added quietly, glancing at Jinx out of the corner of his eye. She stood there glaring at both Isolde and Teagan, her head held high and did not look at him after he had spoken.

"There is only one way to take care of an abomination," Alistair said sadly.

She looked at him then, her eyes angry and shocked at the same time.

"You are joking, right? We can't kill a child! I refuse to do that!" She protested vehemently.

"There may not be another way to deal with the situation, Jinx." Alistair replied.

"The child is an abomination. There is no other way," Morrigan added, for once agreeing with Alistair.

"We can't! Please don't tell me we are actually considering that option!" Leliana sided with Jinx.

"Connor is my nephew, but he is also a demon. I don't think there is a way to defeat the demon without killing him," Teagan said sadly.

"There must be another option!" Marcus said, his voice desperate.

"Actually, there is another way," Jowan spoke softly to all. "For it to happen, a mage has to be sent into the Fade to battle the demon there. That way Connor will live and not be hurt. The mage kills the demon in the Fade and returns here."

"There is a way?" Isolde turned to Jowan, her eyes hopeful. "Oh, that is wonderful news!"

"I really want to help, Lady Isolde, and I didn't summon any demon, I swear. Connor might have attracted it to himself, because I poisoned the arl and he was so scared that his father might die that..." he trailed off and sighed deeply. "Let me try to fix this. I know that going into the Fade requires magic and raw lyrium. And we don't have large quantities of lyrium at hand, I'm afraid."

"Then, what can we do? We _must_ save Connor! We must!" The arlessa exclaimed, wringing her hands.

"There is a way to do the ritual, without using lyrium. But it requires...blood." Jowan added sadly.

"What do you mean?" The arlessa asked while Alistair drew in his breath, hissing as he did so.

"Well, I can do it, because I am a blood mage. Unfortunately, this ritual will require a great deal of blood from a human being. All of it, as a matter of fact," Jowan's sad voice touched Jinx deeply. She knew instinctively that he didn't want to do it at all, but she also knew that he wanted to save Connor.

"So someone must die in order for Connor to live?" Teagan said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but there is no other way..." Jowan said.

"Blood magic!" Alistair spat out. "How can we even consider such a thing! Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"There you go again, _Templar_! I was wondering when you'd speak up." Jinx said through clenched teeth.

"I am _not_ a Templar!" Alistair shot back.

"That's right. You aren't. You're a Grey Warden. But you keep forgetting that," Jinx answered calmly, her eyes shooting daggers at him nevertheless. "I don't like this idea of having to sacrifice someone to get this done, though."

"I happen to agree with Jowan, and it's my son we are trying to save. Let it be my blood. I will be the sacrifice!" Isolde said, standing straight and looking at Jowan directly.

"What? Are you mad, Isolde? Eamon would never agree to this!" Teagan protested.

Jinx was surprised. She never expected that from Isolde and wondered briefly if it just wasn't another of her tricks.

"The thing is clear to me here. Either someone kills my son to kill the demon and stop it from causing more death upon Redcliffe, or I sacrifice myself in order for my son to live."

"There must be another way to battle the demon in the Fade!" Marcus said.

"More mages are needed if we don't use somebody's blood," Jowan answered. "And a lot of lyrium."

"We can find more mages and lyrium at the circle tower," Alistair began.

"And they owe us for saving them from all the abominations!" Marcus finished cheerfully.

"The circle tower is less than a day away by boat. If you manage to take a boat right now, you could be back here by tomorrow evening at the latest." Teagan said.

"I'll go right away, and bring back the mages and lyrium." Alistair offered.

"But what about Connor? He is passive right now, but there is no telling how long that would last! If the demon possesses him again, he could start sending off more undead to attack the village," Isolde said sadly.

"We'll just have to take the risk. We have to try," Alistair said firmly. "If worse comes to worse, you'll all have to make sure the undead do not leave the castle while I'm gone." He turned to Jinx and spoke to her directly. "Can I have a word with you, Jinx?"

"I have nothing to talk to you about," Jinx said calmly, looking down at the floor interestedly.

Alistair sighed deeply and turned to Teagan.

"Right, then. I'm on my way."

Turning heel, he left the castle and did not look back.

...


	16. Broken Promises

**My deepest apologies for not having posted this sooner. I have been ill and not feeling totally myself yet, but felt the necessity to finish writing this (the voices, the voices!) and posting it for all you to get another glimpse into Jinx and Alistair's world as they try to make things work.**

**I also want to thank those of you who have written such wonderful reviews: xXxNikxXx, Saga Svanhildr, Warrose, PheonRen, ArcturasB, LadyCallia, Shepard Supreme (that still has me giggling), and my muse and sista, Jinx1983. You all rock! **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 16 - Broken Promises

While they waited, Jinx walked around, eager to be doing something. She found herself attacked by more undead and suits of armor and cursed. Her friends came to her aid, and the knights also helped, so the threat was taken care of.

As she gazed into her friends' faces, she saw how weary they were. Teagan noticed this and hurriedly asked them to come closer to the fire and set their bedrolls there. He was still trying to figure out where he had seen Jinx and wore a perpetual scowl on his face, which made him look intimidating when he really wasn't. He was mentally going through a list of times that he had been in Redcliffe in the last couple of years, which hadn't been very many, as his own land needed tending to as well.

As it turned out, none of them slept much that night and the following morning they were still on pins and needles as they waited for Alistair to return with the mages and lyrium. They knew that Abomination-Connor could strike back at any time now, and that time was running out on them.

To say that Jinx was feeling uncomfortable was a bit of an understatement. Teagan had fixed his gaze upon her and she knew she had to get away from his scrutiny.

She walked around till she came to a room with a desk in the middle of it and some bookcases. Sitting at the desk, she found a volume of "Ferelden History, Volume I" and took it, meaning to skim through it to relieve some of the boredom she was feeling. As she did so, something 'tinkled' under the book. Looking under it, she found a necklace with a pendant that had the symbol of Andraste on it. Her mind went back to the moment when Alistair had confessed he had slept in the stables and her anger at this revelation.

She remembered that afterwards he had told her about an amulet he had when he was a child, which was the only thing he had of his mother's. When he had been told that he was being sent to the Chantry he had been so furious, that he had snatched the amulet he wore around his neck and thrown it at the opposite wall where it shattered. This had to be the same amulet he had spoken about. But it was no longer broken. Someone had taken it and had it repaired.

There were noises in the main hall, and she looked down from where she sat and saw Alistair with a group of mages arriving. Quickly, she pocketed the amulet and made her way back to where they all were.

She was still angry at him. At his stubbornness to see beyond the brain-washing Chantry and at his outburst towards her. What had truly hurt her was the fact that he had once again gone against her. That he trusted and had faith in her was something that looked shaky to Jinx right now. When she arrived in the main hall, she felt his gaze upon her but did not look at him, fixing her eyes on the First Enchanter and the rest instead.

"Very well," the First Enchanter was saying. "Who will go in the Fade?"

Jowan stepped forward, tight-lipped and resolute.

"I will," he said. "I want to fix what I've done here."

She smiled then, and Jowan smiled back at her.

"Very well. Let us begin at once," the First Enchanter said.

...

When it was over, they all stood in the arl's chambers. He was still in a coma, his breathing shallow and quick.

"It's not over. Eamon..." Teagan sighed sadly while Isolde spun around to face them all, suddenly smiling.

"The Urn! The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save Eamon!"

"Aha! I suppose you want us to get it for you? Never mind that there is a Blight coming and we have to secure the rest of the groups to aid us in battling the horde?" Jinx sneered at her.

"It may be the only hope we have of Eamon recovering," Alistair began and watched Jinx sigh and her shoulders droop. He wished he hadn't spoken then.

"We need his support against Loghain after all," Marcus added.

"Fine! Fine! We'll look for the Urn. Under one condition," Jinx added smirking.

"And what would that be, my Lady?" Teagan asked curiously.

"We take Jowan with us. He can help, he's a mage. And we need all the help we can get. It's a Blight, after all. Something nobody quite realizes so far," she replied all in one breath.

"But he was the one that poisoned Eamon!" Isolde protested.

"And you were the one that started all this, by not telling Eamon that Connor was a mage! He's proved that he wants to help. He was the one who entered the Fade and defeated the demon." She retorted quickly.

Teagan wavered and sighed.

"Look, he will be traveling with us. And we'll bring him back when we get the ashes. Then when the arl wakes and hears everything he can decide what to do with him." Jinx said.

"Very well," Teagan agreed. "Now, I'd like to offer you all rooms, hot baths and meals. You have to get much rest before you continue your journey. Again, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done here."

The smile she gave him was bright and made her look childish. Teagan faltered, the memory of a little girl standing before him came into his mind. Pigtails, some dirt and grime on her face and a wooden sword and laughter.

He had been on a visit to Redcliffe and twenty-five at the time. Isolde would not have remembered her, as she had been away, shopping in Denerim for her wedding with her parents. He had been playing with her, much as he used to play with Alistair when he was living there, and she had been every bit the imp that Alistair had been at that age. But now that the memory flooded him he stared at her and wondered what she was doing here, of all places.

Jinx saw the look on his face with dismay. She knew then and there that he had remembered her. She cursed under her breath and turned away, catching Alistair's eye in the process.

Alistair suddenly realized that something had indeed happened and it could only be that Teagan had finally recognized her. He stepped forward and started to speak immediately.

"Thank you, Teagan. If I could have a word with you in private?" He asked, feeling Jinx tense beside him.

"Yes, of course. I'll - I'll have someone show you to your rooms," Teagan faltered, and called a handful of villagers that were now helping out in the castle. "Come, Alistair. Follow me."

Jinx shut her eyes and her fists clenched. Alistair turned around and leaned forward.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll fix it." He whispered into her ear.

And then they were gone.

...

"Teagan," Alistair began only to be interrupted by Teagan's voice.

"You know, don't you? That the girl out there is Bryce Cousland's youngest daughter! How is this possible?"

"Her home was assaulted. Nobody was left alive. She was returning from Orlais and snuck in through the servants' exit to the larder. That's where she found the bodies of her dead parents and discovered their plans."

"Maker's mercy!" Was Teagan's only response to this. "Who could have done such a thing to the Couslands?"

"Rendon Howe in cahoots with Loghain Mac Tir, that's who." Alistair's voice held contempt and a hint of anger.

"What? Do you know what this means, Alistair?"

"That Loghain had this all perfectly planned which is why your brother is lying in a comatose state right now? Yes. Yes, I believe I do know," Alistair retorted through clenched teeth.

"And is Amanda a warden as well?" Teagan asked.

"Amanda?" Alistair repeated dumbly. "No. No, she isn't."

"Surely you didn't think that outlandish name she's given herself is her real one?" Teagan asked, disbelief written all over his face.

Alistair blushed and Teagan's face broke into a grin. "You did? Hahahaha! Why Alistair, I do believe you are quite taken by her, aren't you?" Alistair's blush deepened.

"That's not really the point here, Teagan. The point here is that you have to keep the secret. Howe's men are after her. If they caught wind of where she is or who she is travelling, they would capture us all. You understand why it is vital that her real name be kept secret for now, don't you?" The younger man replied, keeping his feelings in control.

"Of course, Alistair. You have nothing to fear. I will keep the secret. Especially from Isolde," Teagan replied earnestly. He chuckled again then, and said something that sounded like, "little spitfire" under his breath.

"What was that?" Alistair asked quickly.

"Spitfire. It's what Bryce called her. His 'little spitfire'," Teagan mused. "Now I know why."

...

Alistair made his way to his room his mind on the conversation he had just shared with Teagan. He kept a smile on his face at the picture Teagan had painted of Jinx as an eight-year-old. Arriving at his room he paused for a moment, considering walking down the corridor to hers to at least let her know that everything would be all right, and she had no cause to worry, but the lateness of the hour kept him from doing that. He went inside and shut the door, undressing and going to the back of the room where a warm bath awaited him.

He sunk into the luxury of the warm water and lathered washing away all the sweat and dust from his trip, settling into the water afterwards with a contented sigh. He thought about their trip to Denerim, and how to conceal Jinx better. He decided he would have to ask Teagan for some cloaks in order to pull that trip through.

After a while, he got out of the bath and dried himself, when there was a soft knock on the door. He froze and wondered at who his late visitor was. Tying the towel around his waist, he walked to the door, and flung it open.

Jinx stood there, dressed only in the white nightdress Leliana had given her. She looked adorable. That was the last thing that Alistair thought for she then brought her right fist upon his face, hitting him squarely in the jaw.

"Ow!" He cried out, nursing his bruised jaw as she hopped around in pain and rage, her offending hand in the other one as she tried to massage it. "What did you do that for?"

"That's for being such an arse in going against me again, Alistair! You promised you wouldn't!" She snarled at him, still holding her hand gingerly. "Also for keeping me waiting just now, when you knew I was waiting to see what you and Teagan had talked about!"

"Are you hurt?" He walked to her and tried to touch her hand, but she backed away, right into the wall.

"Keep your hands off me, Ser! You'll be nothing but a gentlemen in your current stage of...of...undress!"

Alistair looked down as he remembered he had not dressed and blushed violently. All the way to the roots of his hair. He hastily retreated behind the screen that separated the tub from the rest of the room and proceeded to dress in a white tunic and loose trousers. When he emerged she was still cradling her hand in her other hand, and he made his way to where she was, this time she let him touch her hand gently, and feel for any broken bones. To his utter relief, he did not find any.

"He won't say anything. He'll keep your secret. He understands he would be putting us all in danger if he spoke," he said softly, bringing her hand to his lips. She did not make a move to withdraw it and he continued to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Jinx. I promised I'd never go against you, yet I did. I was a fool. Please forgive me."

"You don't understand what hurt me the most, do you?" She said as her heart beat fast against her chest. He merely looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face, still holding her hand close to his lips.

"I - no," he said sadly. And she took her hand away.

"Then there is nothing more left to say," she said softly, her heart breaking.

"Wait, Jinx, please...I love you!" He cried out desperately as she paused at the door.

Without turning, she replied.

"Maker help me, I love you too." She opened the door, and closed it softly behind her, leaving him standing there.

...

They left Redcliffe the following morning after breakfast, promising to return as soon as they had news of the ashes. Jowan kept his step beside Jinx, while the rest followed behind, Marcus chatting with Zevran rather cheerfully until his mood was dampened by Jinx's apparent sadness, which was felt by them all.

They traveled west hoping to make it to Denerim as quickly as possible. Presently, they arrived at a town that also had met an unfortunate end with the darkspawn. Alistair and Marcus quietly ordered the bodies burned, and walking a little further ahead until they found a clearing which would make a good stop to camp for the night. There was a stream ahead as well.

Alistair had not taken his eyes off Jinx, and kept them on her still, the longing in them making it quite unbearable for the rest. Marcus found himself sitting next to him and cleared his throat.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. She's hurt by what has happened. And the thing that hurt her the most, is something I'm too stupid to see for myself." He said, angry at himself.

"Women are strange...they should let us know what goes on in their pretty little heads sometimes," Marcus shook his head.

Alistair did not have a reply for that, so instead he just sat, looking across the clearing at Jinx as she chatted with Jowan.

"What kind of a person is this Jowan, really? He was your friend, wasn't he?"

"He's all right. Well, there is the matter that he is a blood mage, of course. But he never resorted to that unless it was a real emergency, like when the templars rounded up on us. He isn't a bad person, if that's what you're asking."

"She seems to trust him," Alistair mused. "And it all comes down to trusting whom she trusts. She hasn't been wrong so far. We have to have a little faith in what she chooses to do, if we are to -" He stopped talking suddenly, his throat dry.

"Alistair? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Are you all right?"

"Maker's breath!" Came Alistair's reply as he stood up trembling. He finally knew what had hurt her. It was his resilience to having faith in her, his apparent lack of trust that had hurt her the most. What an arse he had been!

He turned to Marcus and smiled. "I know what's wrong now. I'm such an arse!" He grinned.

"Well, yes, that much we already know," Marcus replied cheerfully.

"He-ey!" Alistair protested but turned back to walk to where Jinx sat, whispering at Jowan.

He stood there in front of them, and did not say anything, all his courage seemingly melting at the sight of her. She pretended not to see him and continued chatting to Jowan, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable at Alistair's sudden appearance.

"Um," Jowan said uncomfortably, "I think he's here to see you..." pointing at Alistair and smiling. "I have to go get some dinner, I'll be back."

She stood up quickly protesting but Jowan had already left. She sighed and then concentrated on a twig that was on the ground before her, trying not to look into his eyes.

"Jinx," Alistair said softly. "I know why you are hurt. Let me promise you here and now, that I will value your opinions. I will trust you above all else. You are everything to me, I have to make sure that you know this. Can you forgive me?"

When she lifted her brilliant green eyes to him, they were moist and he moved in to take her in his arms.

"Don't do that again, ever..." she whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

"Never will," he managed to say before bringing his lips down on hers.

The kiss sent his mind spinning, the pleasure behind it already making his member spring to life, the heat coursing through his veins fuelling his passion. Her whole being melded to his, and he felt like he would never feel as whole and complete as when he was with her. It felt right. It felt perfect.

They stepped out of the fire light, and walked off into the tree line, holding each other, the rest smiling at this, relieved that they were finally back together.

But none of them were even close to the happiness that Jinx and Alistair were feeling at that moment.

Not even close.

...


	17. Brecilian Surprise

**What you are about to read is something I did try out in another of my fics, but did not expand thoroughly. I wanted to take the opportunity to tell it from Alistair's Point of View, see what he felt and so on, I hope I've managed to do it in this chapter. A lot of it has to do with a disturbing fascination I have for werewolves as well. LOL ****Please don't kill me! Alistair will be ok, I assure you, lol **

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and let you all know that your reviews are what keep me writing! Thanks so much to xXxNikxXx, Shepard Supreme, LadyCallia, KCousland, Sarkule, PheonRen, Saga Svanhildr, and my muse and sista Jinx1983. **

**Many thanks to all of you who have favorited this story and have put it into your story alerts as well! **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 17 - Brecilian Surprise

The yellow eyes glinted malevolently in the darkness looking at its prey. The man before him was sleeping, and he was sleeping soundly. His reddish blonde hair looked almost black in the darkness, yet the eyes that stared at him knew its color. He took in the man's features as he slept. The nearly straight nose, soft lips that seemed to smile and strong jaw.

Yes. He would make a nice addition to the pack. Maybe even become an alpha in the future.

He had taken his time looking at each of the people sleeping in this camp and was bored with all of them. Stupid females...only suitable for birthing...a stupid elven fellow - he hated elves. Then the mages, he had cringed away from them fast. Each one of them. Mages were dangerous. He didn't like mages.

But then he had found him. He was perfect. He would do. When the moment was right, he would bite him, and the man would turn.

The werewolf smiled and left the tent. He howled into the night air before disappearing.

And back inside the tent, Alistair frowned in his sleep and turned on his side.

...

When they woke up, they settled around the camp fire and had breakfast. Alistair felt a little strange. He had had a strange dream the night before and could not remember it. The only thing he remembered was being watched. He shook his head.

The feeling of being watched persisted, but he paid no attention to it. Jinx came over to sit and have breakfast with him and his thoughts centered on her. They laughed as they chatted to each other, the rest joining in from time to time.

When they were done, they gathered their things and resumed their walk. Alistair flung Jinx's pack over his shoulder along with his and took her hand as he had for the last three days. He squinted up to the sun and figured they would be in Denerim in three days at the most, four days if they were delayed. They were making good time.

Behind them Zevran and Marcus chatted quietly. Jinx smiled as she thought of asking about the relationship between those two. She hadn't done this so far, and she needed someone to tease. Marcus was wonderful for that, he had a way of blushing that even went beyond Alistair's blushes. She chuckled to herself, and Alistair turned, smiling at her, reaching an arm out to grab her waist, as she responded in kind.

Then, suddenly, just like that, they were surrounded by hideous beasts that snapped their foaming jaws at them and howled up at the sky.

They all fell into defensive poses, but the beasts growled and were upon them with the speed of lightning. Alistair pushed Jinx behind him protectively and fought the one closest, his shield bashing into the beast's snout. He heard a sickening crunch and smiled wildly. His grin changed into a gesture of surprise as another one quickly leaned in and bit him on the hand. He gave a cry of pain and drove his sword through him, and the look in the beasts' eyes was one of relief and gratefulness when it died. He shuddered and continued to fight the rest.

When they were all lying dead around them, he turned to survey the group, a question in his eyes.

Marcus spoke before him, however.

"Everyone all right?" He asked in a worried tone. "Anyone have scratches?" Then more urgently, "Has anyone been bitten?"

Alistair was about to ask why when Jinx's eyes fell on his hand that was bleeding profusely. Her eyes widened with terror.

He didn't understand at all.

Marcus took one look at his bleeding hand and cursed.

"Those were werewolves, Alistair! Do you know what that means?" His question held a note of panic in it.

But before Alistair could reply that he didn't know and ask why the heck his hand was hurting so much, they were once again surrounded. But this time by elves who all had bows and arrows in their hands, and were aiming their arrows directly at them.

...

"Dalish elves," Jinx murmured to him, and he nodded, the pain in his throbbing hand now unbearable.

One of the elves turned to a blonde elf that was nearest to them and whispered, but Alistair heard the whisper, his hearing suddenly becoming more acute by the second.

"This one has been bitten, Mithra."

Alistair fixed his eyes on the elf called Mithra and saw her blink.

Jinx caught this and stepped forward.

"We mean you no harm. We have business with the Dalish. If you would please take us to your leader, we'll speak to him and let him know why we are here." The elves paused, and Mithra lowered her arrow slightly.

"Business?" She scoffed. "What business would the Dalish have with a group as yours?"

"Please, my friends here," she pointed at Alistair, and then to Marcus, "are Grey Wardens, and we need to see your keeper."

"Grey Wardens? And how do we know you are telling the truth?" Mithra shot back.

"Riiiight, lots of people go around pretending to be Grey Wardens, do they?" Jinx retorted, rolling her eyes.

"You are right," Mithra admitted. "Very well. I'll take you to our keeper. Keep your hands at your sides at all times, and know that we still have our arrows trained on you. Follow me."

As they followed, Alistair became aware of different scents reaching his nostrils. He sniffed and turned his head to identify where they were coming from, settling his eyes on Jinx. Her scent was so deliciously intoxicating to him, he felt his head start spinning. He barely managed to force some control on himself and focus on the path ahead.

When they reached the clan's keeper, Mithra motioned him aside where they spoke in whispers. Alistair caught each and every word. Strangely enough he could also sense the fear in them while they spoke.

"The girl says these two are Grey Wardens, Keeper. But they were attacked by werewolves before we could reach them, and this one," she motioned to Alistair, "has been bitten."

"Thank you Mithra. You have been most helpful. Perhaps they will help us and provide us with the answer to cure our own, seeing as one of them has been infected. You may return to your post."

"Ma Nuvenan, Keeper." She whispered back and left.

"Greetings, friends. It is strange to see a group such as yours, wandering this forest. My name is Zathrian, Keeper of this clan. And you are?"

"Let's cut to the chase. My name is Jinx, my two friends here, who are the Grey Wardens are Marcus and Alistair. We're here about the treaties, but we have another more pressing problem I'm betting you are aware of." Jinx said hurriedly.

Alistair let out a chuckle that turned into something that was close to a growl, and fixed his eyes on the elf's jugular, which was throbbing. He licked his lips unconsciously, his eyes hypnotized by its steady pulsating rhythm.

"We are aware of that. We might be able to help and aid you against the Blight, if you help us in return," Zathrian answered and told them to follow him to an area that was full of wounded elves that were groaning and thrashing about in their cots.

"We were ambushed by the werewolves when we arrived here. The majority of our hunters have been infected. We need to cure them. Only then we shall honor the Grey Warden treaty my people swore to honor so long ago." Zathrian said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"Of course," Jinx replied sarcastically. "I knew it wouldn't be so easy. What was I thinking?"

"What you have to do is find the great white wolf, Witherfang, and kill it. Bring its heart back to me, then I can cure my people and you will get your aid." Zathrian offered as a reply.

"Ah, yes, well, maybe we don't need the Dalish," Jinx shot back angrily at him. There was something about this Zathrian that she didn't like. She could tell that he was hiding something from them as well.

"It seems you have no choice in this matter," Zathrian's smile turned into a grin, as his eyes fixed themselves on Alistair, who had now broken into a sweat.

Jinx turned to Alistair, who was breathing heavily beside her. His hand had stopped bleeding and she noticed that the wounds had healed themselves perfectly. She frowned and turned her gaze on Zathrian once again.

"Your friend is a Grey Warden, is he not? This may mean that the curse will travel through his bloodstream a lot faster, and he will turn very soon. I'm sorry," he turned back to look at Jinx, the sadness in his gaze genuine.

Alistair suddenly doubled over as if he was in great pain. He clutched his stomach and panted heavily. Falling to his knees, he tried to speak, and managed to grunt out his words.

"What is - happening - to - me? Maker!"

Jinx was beside him in a flash, her hand on his shoulder as she tried to help. Alistair lifted his face to hers, his whole expression one of agony. The pain was unbearable. It was shooting up his whole body now, his legs and arms seemed to be on fire.

"Ah! It burns!" He managed to scream out in agony.

Jinx turned back to Zathrian, her eyes wide with terror.

"Find Witherfang. Will this cure your people and my warden from the curse?" She asked quickly, trembling with fear as she spoke.

"Yes, it should," Zathrian said quietly.

"All right then. Let's get some supplies and hurry off. Marcus, could you apply some sort of spell to ease Alistair's pain?" Marcus nodded.

Alistair was able to stand after Marcus's spell and they asked for directions to the clan's smith, who also sold supplies. She was happy to find that he had a great stock of deathroot and stocked her supply which was terribly low at the moment. As soon as everyone had gotten what they needed, she turned to the group to choose the people who would accompany her. Alistair's gaze was fixed on her, he watched her every move intensely.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," she said to all between clenched teeth. "I have a feeling I'll be needing all the mages in the group. Also Jerky, your stealth skills might come in handy. Red, you will have to stay here with Jolly Giant and the dogs. I'm sorry." The red haired bard nodded and smiled sadly back at her.

"Alistair, you're coming with us, of course. How do you feel?" She asked softly.

He gazed at her with love and adoration, and she noticed that his amber eyes were now flecked with yellow here and there and shuddered slightly.

"I'm fine, my love. Truly," he took her hand and squeezed it gently. Marcus's spell had seemed to quiet him down a lot and she was grateful.

"Right then, let's move," she gritted her teeth and made her way up the path that led into the forest, all the rest of them following her closely behind.

...

They were ambushed by a group of werewolves as soon as they ventured deeper into the forest. Alistair suddenly charged into them, hacking and laughing as he did so, a mad, feral glint in his eye. Jinx trembled when she saw this and kept her distance from the carnage. Marcus, Wynne and Morrigan ended the fight with their spells, while Zevran danced in and out, attacking and killing as well.

Jinx turned to Marcus and he nodded silently, and applied more healing magic to Alistair, who straightened up and gazed upon the dead wolves detachedly.

"I won't be able to do this much longer, Jinx," Marcus whispered to her. "Soon, the curse will be upon him fully and no magic will be able to help him."

Alistair heard each and every word and frowned at this.

So this was what was happening to him. He was turning into a werewolf. Well, it was better than darkspawn, he supposed. He gave Jinx a wolfish grin and focused on the path ahead, suddenly walking in front of them all, stealing a hungry glance at her behind him from time to time. Her scent was intoxicating. He was feeling lust for her in the most primitive way imaginable. He had to call upon every ounce of his Templar training to keep himself from lunging at her and taking her then and there, in front of everyone else.

Aside from this, he was also feeling a hunger and thirst burning his body, coursing his veins sluggishly. He sickened when he realized it was flesh he hungered for and blood he wished to drink. He shook his head.

_This is bad. _

Presently, they stopped to rest and eat something and he felt his hunger diminish somehow. She was sitting next to him. Her scent was unbearably more enticing to him than it had ever been. Grabbing her close, he pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips on hers.

Jinx stiffened but then found herself yielding into the kiss, as the desire pumped through her blood, setting everything else on fire in its path, making her insides churn with longing. She wanted him, and at that very moment found herself wanting him even more. It was as if he were calling her to him, drawing her in...

The rest eyed this agape, Marcus suddenly found his sanity returning and shot a simple bolt at them, and they flung back, thrown apart by the intensity of the bolt, their eyes wide and surprised, pain fleeting across them very briefly.

Alistair then turned to Marcus and growled.

The rest could only stare when he started to scream. Scream after scream shook the still air and made the birds take flight above them as they watched in horror the transformation taking place before their very eyes.

Alistair crouched on his hands and knees, screaming. Agony, pure agony. The fire and pain in his legs was terrible, it felt like they were stretching and painfully so, his arms doing the same. He stared down at his hands, and watched as they turned slowly into long-fingered hands, his nails growing into sharp claws immediately after.

His armor broke in half as his whole back arched painfully, his legs were now elongating rapidly and his feet also ended in sharp claws. He opened his mouth to scream again, and the scream turned into a howl. The pores in his skin grew millions of hairs, all golden and continued to grow as he howled again and again. His face bubbled and churned, and his nose grew into a snout. Sharp fangs sprouted forth and foam settled on his jaws. He flung back his head, now a full grown werewolf's, and howled, the hunger and lust making it unbearable to continue controlling himself.

His howl turned mournful as he gazed upon Jinx with red-rimmed eyes, who was backing away from him.

"My love," he croaked, and Jinx stopped to look at him sadly and lovingly. "Will - not - hurt - cannot - hurt - you!" He managed and then he bounded out of sight with great speed, leaving them there, bewildered and at a loss for words.

Jinx started to weep inconsolably - there was nobody who could offer her words of encouragement amongst them.

There were no words left.

...


	18. A Dog's Life

**Wow! So many reviews and alerts! And lots more people have put this fic in their favorites! Thank you! If I had known before how appealing a werewolf Ali was, then I'd probably written another story of him as one! LOL **

**I must make a correction though. In my last author's note at the beginning of the chapter, I erroneously said I'd used this idea before. The truth of the matter is that I **_**thought**_** about using it, but I never did! Thanks to Saga Svanhildr for helping me out there! You rock! My memory sucks, so I apologize for this mistake. **

**Many thanks to: Saga Svanhildr, fifespice, LadyCallia, auradorina, (my lovely muse)Jinx1983, KCousland, Sarkule, Shepard Supreme, xXxNikxXx, PheonRen, Dhampire12, and megglesnake! Your reviews made my day!**

**Onto the next doggy chapter! LOL **

**Bioware owns! **

Chapter 18 - A Dog's Life

There were three different distinct factions of werewolves in the Brecilian Forest.

There were the ones that were rabid and twisted, their minds closed off to any progress, who did not want to learn to speak, did not want a bit of humanity in them. They hunted and they burned for human flesh, their wants and needs controlling them completely. They mated and howled and were savage and free.

There were the ones that were entirely feral, that usually allowed the rabid ones into their packs. They knew that they could speak, but chose not to, because they did not have the need to. The forest provided them with everything. They hunted and fought for dominance and did not care about the curse at all, but welcomed it. It gave them the strength and speed they wanted and needed. It made them nearly invincible. They mated and howled and were cunning above the rest.

Then there were the ones that were loyal to _her_. The Lady of the Forest. Sweet and gentle, she guided the creatures and helped them recover what humanity they had or didn't have within them. She fought to bring them peace. She taught them and mated with them. And she gave them hope. Hope of becoming human again. Hope for a better life. These were the ones that spoke, the ones that hoped, the ones that dreamed of a tomorrow. They howled for freedom from the curse. They mated with the Lady and adored her. They were hopeful, protective and intelligent.

Alistair ran through the forest, his ears picking up the sounds of all the creatures nearby. He did not know of the groups, but was driven by some primal call deep within him. He had to get to someone. A female. He had to get to her soon, before it got worse. He didn't know why, but he knew that if he didn't get to her, he would be lost to his animalistic nature forever.

As he ran, he was aware of a thirst and hunger in him that made him wild with a craving he had never felt before. He stopped at a nearby stream and started to lap the clear refreshing water before him, hunched over. His reflection bounced back at him briefly, all golden and brilliant and he stared back.

_Damn. I'm a pretty handsome werewolf. _

He gave himself a wolfish grin then perked up when he heard something running around the bushes. He turned around just in time to meet another werewolf lunging itself at him, fangs gnashing, claws slashing. He raked his claws against the other wolf's snout and then they were rolling on the ground biting and slashing at each other, grey and golden fur all twisted together as they fought.

Alistair tore into the other wolf's throat, biting deeply as he did, and was pleased to hear it give a cry and then become silent. He let go after some time and stood over it panting, the blood dripping off his jaws. Then he turned back to the stream and drank more water, quenching his thirst, then licked his wounds clean.

The urge to find The Lady became very urgent now. He know knew she was The Lady. She always was and always would be the Lady. He sniffed into the forest air and picked up a faint trail, then turned and ran in that direction, his whole body screaming out for her.

And somehow, he knew that she was waiting for him.

...

Jinx ordered her group to continue, and did not speak again. They had recovered some ironbark from a fallen tree for Varathorn and had fought wild Sylvan trees so far. She was getting really angry at the whole forest. She wasn't any closer to finding this Witherfang and cursed loudly as they trudged wearily along.

They came upon a group of three werewolves, who stood on some wooden bridges over crisscrossing streams along the path. Jinx went right up to them, and the rest fell back warily.

"Well, well, look what we have here, brothers and sisters," the golden-brown werewolf snarled. "The Dalish send a human this time! What irony! "

Jinx bristled visibly. Before the others had a chance to warn her to be careful, she strode right up to the werewolf and thrust an index finger up its face.

"Listen Furball," She said, and the werewolf blinked back at her sudden reaction. "I've just about HAD it with this stupid magically twisted forest of yours. I need to find Witherfang, and if you can't tell me where, you might as well go and play fetch for all I care!"

The werewolf bristled visibly snarling in rage. Jinx did not budge. The rest of her group were too terrified to speak even, and now knew that she was insane for sure.

"You think we are scared of you, human?" It snarled.

"I don't think you are, but that is not the point here! All I know is that I was sent here on some wild goose chase by this Zathrian baldie guy, and got all lost now. And it's **urgent** that I find this Witherfang because my love has become one of you guys! I have to save him!" Her voice was slightly hysterical now.

The werewolf was taken aback.

"One of yours has been infected you say? How interesting," he mused.

"Do I look like I can stand here all day exchanging information? Do I?" Jinx fumed at him.

"No, I don't suppose you do," the werewolf added. "But as long as we are exchanging it, my name is Swiftrunner. You don't like Zathrian, I gather?"

"I don't like him, because I have the feeling that he is withholding information from us. Now is there something you can say to this, or do I have to fight you?" Jinx shot back, her anger completely taking control of her.

The werewolf bristled at this and crouched, the other two with him doing the same.

"Very well! I will not fight you, just to prove to you that we are not the mindless beasts that you think we are! The forest will keep you out, human. Just like it always has. Be warned! We will protect Witherfang with our dying breath!"

And with these words, he spun around and the three of them ran off into the distance.

"Wait! You flea-ridden beast! COME BACK, I say! Coward! ARGHHHHHH!" She gave a yell, and fell on her hands and knees, pounding on the wooden bridge underneath her.

Marcus advanced a bit warily, and knelt beside her, putting a timid hand on her shoulder. She shook it off, and turned to glare at him.

"What do you want then?" She snarled. "I'm fine!"

Getting up, she continued speaking. "See? No bruises, no broken bones! No _BITES_! Other than the love of my life becoming a full-fledged werewolf everything is just fine and dandy. So let's just get on with it."

She walked off the bridge onto the path ahead and paused. A pack of werewolves and blight wolves suddenly surrounded them.

"Can this day get any better?" She sighed.

Then she attacked.

...

Swiftrunner reached the Lady soon enough and knelt respectfully before her. He told her about his meeting with a very strange human woman and her group. The Lady listened and waited for him to stop speaking before she spoke.

"Thank you Swiftrunner. I do wish you could have spoken to her, however. Your desire to fight may be our undoing. I feel there is something different about this group. I also sense a new one in our ranks. He will be here shortly. He seems to be different from the rest, and I have the strong feeling he will help us greatly."

Swiftrunner felt a pang of jealousy when he heard her words, yet kept his feelings to himself. His Lady was never wrong. He adored her and respected far too much to answer back at her with anything but respect.

However, he did not think he would be able to control himself when the newcomer arrived.

...

Jinx and the rest of the group decided to stop for the night, and set up their tents in a clearing. The wolves were howling under the moonlight and everyone was jittery and nervous. Jinx sat in front of the fire, her eyes probably just as fiery as the flames before her.

To say that she was frightened was a bit of an understatement. She was terrified. Terrified of losing Alistair forever to the curse. Terrified of losing him if he happened to get himself killed. Terrified of ending up alone without him. But as she was terribly stubborn, she did not let this terror show in her outward demeanor and guided her group as efficiently as she could, even if it meant being angry most of the time.

They had met with this mad old mage and that had been the icing on the cake for her. She had killed him of course, and had found an acorn in the tree trunk which had been his pathetic dwelling. As the old mage had summoned rage demons it had been a fearsome battle, but they had won, thanks to their team work.

They had also run into Aneirin, who was the elf that Wynne had mentored long ago in the past. He had forgiven her and Wynne had been overjoyed. Jinx had sighed heavily and smiled afterwards. At least that meant that Wynne would be at peace about this, and it probably would make her less judgmental. Well, she hoped so at least.

So they settled down to catch some sleep, and Jinx found herself staring at the acorn in her hand. She would find the talking oak that the mad mage mentioned and see if he could help her find the center of the forest and Witherfang at last.

She had the feeling that they were running out of time.

...

Alistair bounded into the ruins, and made his way down to what he knew was the lair. He did not stop until he was standing in front of a lovely human-like female, with long dark hair and wispy tree-like fingers. He gaped at her in awe, his tongue lolling. The urge to mate her was very strong. It was so strong, in fact, it was overpowering. He moved towards her, but was stopped by another male werewolf who was snarling at him viciously. Without thinking twice, Alistair attacked.

The two male werewolves tore at each other, their eyes flashing fire, their jaws and fangs tearing and biting, claws slashing. The Lady promptly glided to where they were fighting and issued her orders, loud and commanding.

"Stop! You will not fight!"

The werewolves obeyed, reluctantly, and bowed before her. Alistair was out of breath and his wounds were smarting him but he resisted the impulse to lick them. He could only look upon her. Her wish was his command.

The Lady went up to him and caressed him lightly, running her tree-like fingers over his fur. He shivered with lust, his eyes meeting her own. Two dark pools of desire and life, in a world where only mating, fighting and feeding were prominent.

"Tell me, and show me who you are," her voice whispered to him.

"Alistair," he croaked. It was so difficult to speak. Then he was lost in those twin dark pools.

The Lady bore into his soul. She discovered who he was, and what he and his group were doing in the Brecilian Forest. She also discovered that his heart belonged to another.

He moved to take her, his long, thick penis begging for entrance, as his snout nuzzled her all over, licking her flesh lovingly here and there, but she softly stopped him.

"No," she said and Alistair stopped, not understanding her at all.

The Lady caressed his fur again, and he wagged his tail once and whined.

"You love another. You will only mate with her, because you will mate for love. Not lust. It is not who you are," she said.

Alistair looked up at her and found himself knowing that she spoke the truth. He whined again, painfully and sorrowfully this time.

"You must not feel so sad. You will be together again. You must see to it that she comes here. I must speak to her. If she hears our plight and knows what is truly happening, then she can save you. She can save us all."

Alistair licked her again, to show his gratefulness. She smiled.

"Let me show you first what the truth of the situation is here. Then you can go."

Suddenly, Alistair's mind was overflowing with images that painted the story in his brain. He understood now. He understood how the curse came to be. What the werewolves and the Lady wanted. How it could be accomplished. He understood and saw what had to be done.

"Go now. Find them. Find the love of your life. Bring her here. She is our only hope." The Lady spoke again.

He inclined his head once and bowed respectfully. Throwing a glaring glance at Swiftrunner, he bounded off into the darkness of the ruins, up the stairs to the surface once again.

_I'm coming my love. I'm coming. _

...


	19. Are We There Yet?

**Many thanks to my most awesome reviewers: KCousland, xXxNikxXx, fifespice, ArcturasB, Saga Svanhildr, auradorina, Jinx1983, PheonRen and LadyCallia. **

**This chapter is a much lighter one. Enjoy! :D **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 19 - Are We There Yet?

The scent of her was luring him to where she was exactly, and Alistair picked up his pace tearing across the ground at great speed. Jinx was oblivious to all this however. She was standing in front of an old oak tree, having a conversation with it. As a matter of fact, it was a rhyming oak.

She rolled her eyes inwardly at the whole ridiculousness of the matter, but was grateful when it gave her a tree branch that would enable them to walk into the center of the forest, past the annoying mist they had encountered earlier, where the werewolf lair was, and where she would hopefully find Witherfang. Oh, and Alistair too.

Looking ahead of her, she made out some tents and smoke coming from a fire.

_What's a campsite doing here? _

She frowned, as she felt a tug of alarm in her heart, but shrugged it off, walking towards it instead. Behind her, came Morrigan's sharp voice asking her to stop.

"You cannot go any further. There is magic there. Strong magic, and 'tis evil," she urged.

Jinx spun round to look at Morrigan fully in the face. She considered this, deep in thought for a few minutes.

"Well then," she said after a while. "Then we'll just have to destroy yet some more evil in this world, won't we?"

Morrigan shook her head, her lips in a thin line of disapproval. Jinx shrugged as she walked towards the camp.

She found her gaze drawn to the fire, it called to her, beckoning.

_Sleep...you have to sleep...you are so tired..._

She yawned.

"Anybody else sleepy?" She turned but the rest of her companions were already lying on the ground. Wynne was the only one still conscious but very weak, barely standing. "Shit," she cursed as a Greater Shade made its appearance.

She whipped out her blades and began her lethal dance. However, this shade was particularly strong and soon leapt on her. She shut her eyes, feeling it drain her, feeling the darkness start descending over her and then...

A golden form shot past her and lunged directly onto the shade, growling, its momentum pushing it back, right into the flowing stream that rushed past behind her, taking the shade with it. She gave herself a shake and saw a golden werewolf struggling to keep afloat and attack the creature at the same time. Her heart wrenched.

"Alistair!" She screamed as she frantically watched the fight take place. In a few moments, they had disappeared downstream.

Her companions woke up, sluggishly and only half coherent. Wynne began to heal them, and they groaned and started to consume lesser injury potions to heal their more life-threatening wounds.

Jinx did not even acknowledge it when Marcus applied a healing spell on her. She was still staring into the water, and downstream, hoping to get a glimpse of Alistair again. She was beside herself with worry, frantic and too shocked to utter a word. Marcus shook his head sadly and turned. That's when he saw the chest beside the tent. Walking towards it, he opened it and found a pair of Dalish gloves.

Stealing a glance at the blond elf, he inched towards him rather shyly and handed him the gloves.

"What? You're giving me gloves? What for?" Zevran said.

"They're Dalish gloves, like the ones you said your mother had given you, so long ago," Marcus said shyly.

"Maker's breath!" Zevran breathed in taking them wordlessly, feeling the texture. "It _is_ like my mother's! Thank you, truly! This means a lot to me, my dear warden."

"I - I thought you'd like them," Marcus responded and blushed.

Zevran pulled him close, planting a kiss on his lips. It was meant to be chaste, for Zevran did not want to go too fast with him, but soon turned into a passionate kiss, when Marcus's lips parted softly and his tongue shyly sought Zevran's. Zevran responded immediately, while Wynne did her best to look elsewhere and Morrigan rolled her eyes and looked away.

Jinx was oblivious to all this, still in shock, still looking at the stream. There was a lump in her throat that would not go away. It was getting difficult for her to breathe. She was picturing the fight in her mind and replaying what she had seen over and over again. Her breathing hitched. Alistair could be dead. He could have died while saving her life. Or he could have drowned. A gasp escaped her lips and then the tears started.

Wynne approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he got away, Jinx," she said softly, trying to comfort the fiery girl beside her. Jinx could only stare back at her, unable to say anything. "We should probably rest before we carry on," Wynne added hoping to get a reply from her.

Jinx looked back at the stream, sadly. Pulling herself together, she shook her head suddenly.

"No. We need to carry on. We have to get to the center of the forest and find this Witherfang. Let's go." She said quietly. She then saw Marcus and Zevran, who were still kissing each other passionately.

Rolling her eyes, she walked right up to them and spoke loudly, causing them to break away from each other.

"Get a room, you two. No time for this. Let's go," she said, ignoring Marcus's deep blushes.

They all followed her quietly out of the campsite and down the path that would eventually lead them to the center of the forest.

...

Alistair struggled to keep his head out of the water. He had just killed the shade, and was trying to get to the bank of the stream. Pushing against the strong current with all his strength, he finally managed to crawl onto the bank and slumped down on the sandy ground for a few moments, panting heavily. Then, the urgency of reaching Jinx reached his brain and he crouched on all fours, pausing only to shake himself thoroughly before he looked around him.

He realized with dismay that he was on the other side of the stream.

_Aha! More running for you, you idiot! Maker's breath, I couldn't have turned into a horse, now could I?_

Then he growled and broke into a run.

He knew exactly where she was headed. And he knew who was waiting for her.

He prayed that he would not be too late.

...

Jinx stood before the annoying mist that had kept them away from their goal. She held the oak branch tightly in her hand and glared at it.

"See this? Ha! I win!" She yelled, and walked through, her companions following closely behind.

Directly in front of her she could make out at least a dozen werewolves. They were all standing guard in front of what looked like some elven ruins.

"Oh, look! A welcoming committee! How touching," she said sarcastically. Her companions immediately fell into defensive positions.

"We warned you to stay away, and still you come! You are stronger than we anticipated," snarled Swiftrunner.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a handsome golden werewolf, about this high...er...tall," she gestured with her hand stretched upwards, standing on her toes briefly, "now would you?"

Swiftrunner now wondered if she was mad. She certainly seemed to be oblivious to any form of danger. Did this girl have a dying wish? He decided to play along. Buy The Lady some time. Maybe she could escape somehow. He turned a sideways glance at one of his brothers, but the fool was looking stupidly at Jinx. He shook his head and growled again. He would have to do this alone, apparently.

"I may have seen him, yes. What is it to you?" Swiftrunner answered, a hint of anger in the tone of his voice.

"What is it to me?" Jinx's jaw dropped. She turned to her companions. "Can you believe this?" Her companions dared not speak. They were having trouble keeping an ounce of sanity through it all. She turned back to Swiftrunner. "Have you not been paying any attention whatsoever to _anything_? Didn't I tell you that one of us has been infected?"

"Oh," said Swiftrunner. "Was that him, then?"

"Was? _Was_?" She asked, feeling the anger start up in her again. She quickly whipped out her blades. "What have you done with him, you flea-ridden beast?"

"What? Is he your mate?" Swiftrunner shot back. Then he slammed a paw against his face.

_What am I doing? _

"Mate? Is that all you werewolves think about?" She snarled.

"Arghhh!" Swiftrunner growled in desperation. "I'm not having this conversation with you! I won't let you pass. We will protect The Lady with our dying breath!"

"Lady? There's a Lady?" Jinx asked interestedly. "Tell me about this Lady."

At that moment, Alistair arrived, quite out of breath, skidding to a stop right into Swiftrunner and swiping his claws at him menacingly.

"Take your paws off her, you cur. She is mine!" He snarled.

"Alistair!" Jinx exclaimed, overjoyed to see him. "You're alive!"

"My love," Alistair turned his red-rimmed eyes to her. "are you hurt? Did he bite you?"

The urgency in his voice was so endearing to her that she smiled lovingly at him.

"No, but he was about to tell me everything about this Lady of his," she replied.

"L- L- Lady?" Alistair stammered out, looking sideways at Swiftrunner who understood quickly what was going on. He grinned wolfishly.

"Yes. She is the Lady of the Forest. She teaches us how to regain our humanity. We...mate with her. All werewolves do this. We adore her. She is delicious," Swiftrunner said wickedly.

Jinx's eyes widened at this. "Mate?" She repeated dumbly.

"I - I didn't. I didn't mate with _anybody_! I swear!" Alistair nearly howled out, the panic in his voice making it raise an octave higher, which in itself was a remarkable feat, as he was a werewolf.

Jinx bristled visibly.

"I have had it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I want some answers! Really fast!" Her eyes shot daggers at them both. "Who is this Lady? Where is Witherfang? Why the fuck did Zathrian send us after something that doesn't exist? I look for Witherfang and there is a Lady Bitch? What _is_ this?"

"You will respect the Lady!" Swiftrunner bristled back and he moved to attack her.

Alistair growled and attacked Swiftrunner, interrupting his assault on Jinx, and Jinx fought back. The rest of them fought the rest of the werewolves, who had attacked as soon as they saw what was happening. Then, just as Jinx moved in for the kill, a great white wolf appeared out of nowhere and jumped right on top of Jinx, knocking her to the ground. It did not bite her, however, but growled at her and then howled.

All of the werewolves, with the exception of Alistair, ran back into the ruins, following the great white wolf.

"You must talk to the Lady, my love. Promise me you will listen. It is not what you think. Zathrian has not been truthful. The werewolves are desperate. Please, promise me," Alistair managed to say, then he howled and broke into a run himself, straight into the ruins, leaving them all behind.

Jinx stared dumbly after him. Nobody spoke for a while.

"So, let me get this straight," Marcus said thoughtfully, and Jinx turned to look at him, still in a state of mild shock, "the werewolves are actually the _good_ _guys_ here?"

"I think that is what we should find out, no?" Zevran said. "Though I do not believe anything yet. The Dalish were ambushed. The werewolves do not seem to be _good guys_ to me."

"Not everything is what it seems," said Wynne.

"Ah. How very quaint of you, to impart wisdom amongst us," Morrigan smirked at her.

Jinx said nothing. She looked around and her eyes suddenly focused on one spot.

"Well, are we going in or not?" Marcus asked impatiently.

"Yes, we are, Sunshine. But we still have to take care of business around here." Jinx pointed ahead.

Marcus saw what she was pointing at and groaned. "Not another revenant!" He cried. Jinx turned to glare at these words.

"You may remember that Alistair has no armor? We are doing this for a reason. When he changes back to his human form, he'll have something to wear," she said.

Zevran sighed heavily behind her. "You take out all the joy in life, my dear warden."

"Shut it, Jerky," she snapped back at him. "Let's get to work."

And the rest followed her as she made her way directly over to a dilapidated tombstone.

...

The ruins were tedious and dangerous.

They fought enormous spiders as they made their way through the ruins, which sent Jinx into a panic. She really didn't like spiders. She ended up fighting and clawing up Marcus's or Zevran's arm, whoever was nearest, from time to time, which made it a painful fight for them indeed. She shuddered visibly after they were all killed.

Then they fought undead. Of course. Why wouldn't there be undead in the ruins? The whole place was like a huge gravesite anyway, with sarcophagi here and there, and bones scattered everywhere. After one of their battles with the undead, Jinx retrieved an interesting looking tablet, which had some curious drawings carved on it, from a sarcophagus. At a glance, she saw it was something like a ritual. To open a door, maybe? She just needed to find the water hole depicted in the drawing and the altar. She had the feeling that the whole thing was important.

After battling yet more undead, they found a strange area behind a door and Jinx let out a joyful cry. There it was! A clear, small pool of water. She took out the tablet and studied it carefully. Then she set it down on the floor. Kneeling in front of the pool, she took the clay jar submerged within, and filled it with water. Then she turned and walked to an altar, putting the clay jar full of water carefully on top. Kneeling in front of the altar, she said a prayer. Or tried to. Then she stood, drank a single sip of water from the jar, took the jar and went back to the water hole, where she knelt, pouring the remaining water into the small pool. The jar shattered in her hands, and the doors on her left opened wide, revealing another room.

She gave a triumphant cry and ran into the room, stopping just inside. There was a raised stone platform and what looked like the shade of a woman standing there, staring straight ahead. Of course. What was she thinking? It had to be a shade. She ran around looking for a staircase that would lead up to the platform and two skeleton archers attacked.

The fight was difficult but ended soon enough. They dispatched two undead archers and four shades, including the woman. Once it was over, she walked towards the open sarcophagus in the middle and retrieved the breastplate of the armor she had been collecting along the way. It was silverite and beautiful.

She was overcome with joy. Finally decent armor to give Alistair. Then she frowned when she remembered the conversation about the 'Lady' with Swiftrunner.

Maybe _she'd_ keep the armor instead.

...

By the time they had reached the lair, they were attacked by werewolves. Shadow wolves, which were werewolf rogues in a way, vanished and reappeared in different spots, making them a difficult target. One of them overpowered Jinx and nearly slashed her armor apart, but Zevran quickly stunned it with the deathroot poison coated on his blades and rescued her. They managed to kill them all.

"Swiftrunner! You coward!" Jinx yelled, and her voice bounced off the walls of the old ruin and jeered back at her.

"How can you be so sure he is behind all this, my dear?" Zevran said, breathing heavily, wiping sweat and blood from his brow.

"You think this Lady sent these after us? I got the impression that Swiftrunner is the fighter here and the Lady wants to talk," Jinx replied.

They paused for a bit to rest and drink some water. Then they went down a staircase that led to a door.

Jinx flung it open.

Directly in front of them stood Alistair with three other werewolves.

"I'm sorry about the attacks. Swiftrunner sent them before we knew he had. I was about to go look for you," he rumbled.

"So are we finally going to find out what is going on here?" Jinx asked him quietly. There was anger in her eyes, but what truly worried Alistair was that there was also a hint of sadness in them.

"My love, I didn't. I swear. Ask her if you must, I am telling you the truth," he croaked.

She didn't know why, but at that moment, she believed him. She had to. Fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, she nodded.

"Well, are you going to take us to the Lady or what?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes. Follow me," he said, his golden-yellow eyes regarding her adoringly. Turning, he led them into another chamber, which was so huge, it even had an enormous tree growing at the end of it, bursting through the ceiling. There were around forty to fifty werewolves there, that growled at them but did not attack. Once they reached the end of the chamber, Jinx found herself going up two steps onto a circular dais-like platform. Then the Lady made her appearance.

Jinx could only stare at her. Beautiful was not the right word for her. She was exquisite; her beauty far surpassing everything she had ever seen before.

She glared at Alistair.

"I am so going to enjoy kicking your arse once you are human again," she hissed at him.

...


	20. Zathrian Revealed

**Sorry I haven't posted this sooner. My health is not doing so well. I may not be able to post daily updates until I'm fully recovered. **

**My thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: megglesnake, Raven Jadewolfe, fifespice, auradorina, xXxNikxXx, PheonRen, LadyCallia, Saga Svanhildr, Jinx1983, ArcturasB. You all rock. :D **

**On to the next. Gorgeous werewolf now becomes gorgeous hunk of a man...lol! **

**Bioware owns, I swear! :D **

Chapter 20 - Zathrian Revealed

"Let me get this straight," Jinx began after listening to the Lady and Swiftrunner tell the whole story. "Zathrian is the one responsible for the curse? He's the one that started it all centuries ago and you ambushed the Dalish and infected them with the curse so that he'd react and remove it once and for all, right?"

"Yes, that is correct," The Lady nodded. "If you'll bring him here, and he sees us, maybe he'll agree to finally remove the curse. Please mortal. Will you do this?"

"Oh, I'll more than bring him over," Jinx answered angrily. "I'll _**drag**_ him over! How dare he lie to me! Nobody lies to Jinx!"

Alistair moved over to her, nuzzling her, licking her tentatively. His thick penis came to life instantly, the lust in him overpowering him once again. She trembled excitedly but pushed him away.

The Lady intervened. "He did not mate with me. He belongs to you as you to him. Yours is a love that will prevail, I have seen it."

Jinx blushed, sneaking a look at Alistair, who was panting, his red-rimmed eyes on fire with desire for her. She turned back to the Lady and then she smiled.

"Well, now that _that's_ settled...I'll be back shortly. Zathrian will remove this curse if it's the last thing he does!"

Alistair moved to follow but she stopped him.

"No, love. You stay here. If the Dalish see you they will kill you on the spot. You stay and wait for us. We'll be back soon."

...

As it turned out, they didn't have to go back to the Dalish camp to get Zathrian. He was at the entrance of the Elven Ruins. Jinx walked right up to him and landed a punch on his face. The Dalish keeper staggered back and a hand went to his jaw, and his other hand went to his staff. Jinx's three companions whipped out their staffs and pointed it at him. He put his staff away when he saw this and looked at Jinx, utterly confused at being attacked in such a manner.

"I would kill you now, if I could. But we have been asked by the Lady to bring you back to her, so you can lift the curse," Jinx snarled at him.

"The Lady? Is that what the Spirit of the Forest calls itself now?" Zathrian sneered. "The curse came first from her -"

"The curse came first from you!" Jinx interrupted.

"You were not there! You did not see what they did to my son, my daughter! You are not Dalish! You do not know what we struggle to survive. How could I have gone on without punishing them for what they did?"

"But it is your own people now who are infected by the curse! Don't you see that you are the only one who can save them?" Jinx cried out in disbelief.

"I have sworn to protect my people, and so I shall. But I will not raise a finger to save those who destroyed my own so long ago," Zathrian replied sadly.

"So your answer is to let them suffer forever? Brilliant," came Jinx's retort.

"Tell me. If you held your own daughter in your arms, would you not swear a lifetime of pain and suffering on those that ended her life?"

"Maybe. But what of your people now? Who will save them? Do you wish them to turn into the very beasts you hate?" Jinx's questions rang true. Zathrian's shoulders sagged and he sighed.

"You wish me to go speak to the Lady? Very well. I shall. But what if it is more revenge they seek. Will you protect me from harm?"

"I will, unless you attack first," Jinx promised.

"I fail to yet see how this will help, but very well. Let us go talk to the Lady and get this over with."

And they all went down to the lair quietly.

...

Zathrian looked at the Lady of the Forest and sneered.

"So is this the way it is now, Spirit? You take these beasts as pets and call yourself a Lady?"

Swiftrunner made a sudden movement towards him, stopping inches away from his face.

"She is the Lady of the Forest, you will address her properly and with respect!" He growled.

"It is they who call me this, Zathrian. Please, let us talk about all this. You know why you are here," she walked to him and stopped, gazing at him mournfully.

"I fail to see the purpose behind this talk. You know why I am here. I want Witherfang's heart," Zathrian said bitterly.

"See? He will not help us, my Lady!" Swiftrunner growled. But the Lady flung out her hand to comfort and quiet him.

"It does not have to be this way, Zathrian. Enough time has passed. They are not the ones that did what was done to your children. Please, they have come to me, and I have helped them regain their humanity. All they wish for is their humanity. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive and free your people from the curse? Is there no room in your heart for mercy?"

"I am too old to know mercy, Spirit. All I feel is hatred like an old gnarled root. They must pay for their crimes!" Zathrian said.

"But Zathrian, your own people are suffering!" Jinx cried out. "You are their keeper!"

"I have sworn to protect my people it is true, but I cannot help these beasts!"

"You started this, Zathrian. Only you can end this," Jinx said quietly.

"Zathrian's death would not end the curse, but his life is intertwined with it. I have a feeling it plays an important part in ending the curse. When he bound me to the great white wolf, he used his own blood," the Lady said quietly.

"Is this what all this is about? You are afraid to die? You coward!" Jinx said angrily.

"No! That is not what it is about! That is not how it is!" Zathrian cried out.

"He will not help us! We must kill him and kill them all right now!" Swiftrunner snarled, but Alistair moved quickly in front of Jinx.

"You touch her, and I kill you!" Alistair growled out to Swiftrunner.

"See? They will turn on you as quickly! All of them, except your warden. Do what you have come here to do, or get out of my way!" Zathrian said to Jinx angrily.

"I don't care, Zathrian! I won't help you get the heart! I will stand against you!" Jinx snarled at him.

"Then all of you will die with them!" Zathrian cried out angrily and focused on sending out a powerful spell. But before he could do anything, Alistair leapt upon him and pinned him to the ground, snarling right over him, his fangs a mere few inches away from his face.

Jinx also stood right above him, her twin blades poised just above his neck, looking down at him sternly.

"You cannot be serious, Zathrian. There are three other mages here, beside you, all pointing their staffs at you. End the curse. Cure your people and save their lives!"

Zathrian looked at her sadly. Jinx put her blades away and one of her hands sunk into Alistair's golden mane, quieting him instantly. He got off him and Zathrian stood with the help of his staff.

"I am too old for this. I have been alive for too long." Zathrian said, looking at the Lady sadly.

"Then you'll do it? You'll end the curse?" The Lady asked hopefully.

"Yes, it is time, I think. Let us end this." Zathrian straightened himself up, then brought his staff down once on the ground. He then clutched his heart, and fell onto a heap on the floor.

There was a glow that emanated from the Lady. They all gathered around her and she stretched out her hands to them. Alistair stood behind Jinx, nuzzling her, and licking her.

Then, the Lady suddenly flung her head back and arms out, and she rose up into the air, disappearing from their sight forever. The werewolves suddenly bent over and changed into naked human men and women.

"Thank you," Swiftrunner said, smiling at Jinx. "We will never forget you." And they all ran off.

Jinx found herself embraced now from behind by two very strong and very powerful human arms. And very naked as well. Alistair sighed into her ear, his erection pressing into her involuntarily.

"I knew you'd do it, my love!" He sighed happily.

"Are you - you - n-naked?" Jinx stammered out.

Zevran sniggered and Marcus turned his head away, as did Wynne and Morrigan.

"I - oh Maker!" Alistair exclaimed as he tried very unsuccessfully to cover himself up, moving away from her slowly. His blush extended all the way from his face down his neck onto his chest.

_Maker's mercy, he is huge! Look away, don't look!_ Jinx turned her awed gaze away from his penis and looked down at the floor, blushing herself, as her hands looked for something in her pack.

Alistair turned around quickly, keeping his back on her and the rest. That did not make matters better, however.

_Maker! His back! Such a strong muscled - oooh...I - what a nice arse he has..._

Jinx wet her lips unconsciously.

_Focus, you idiot! The - armor. Ah! Here it is! _

"Here," she started to hand over the various pieces of the silverite armor she had collected for him. "Go put this on, my love."

"Does he have to?" Zevran pouted from where he stood.

"Shut up, Jerky!" Jinx snapped at him.

Alistair took the armor gratefully and ran to a back room. He did not come back until he was dressed in it.

"Well, let's get back to the Dalish Camp. We have a lot to tell them," Jinx said.

"Yes, I agree. But first, all of you look away. I need some time with Jinx," Alistair gave her a wolfish grin and took her in his arms.

"Welcome back," she said grinning back at him.

Then they kissed each other passionately.

...

They carried Zathrian back to the camp, and reverently put him next to Lanaya who gazed upon him mournfully. She told Jinx that she knew about the curse, and Zathrian's involvement with it, but he never wanted to discuss that with her. She also told Jinx that she knew when he had died.

"It was the only way to free our people," Lanaya said sadly. "But now I am keeper, and I will honor your treaty. Call and we shall come, and will fight beside you against the Blight."

"Thank you Lanaya," Jinx said quietly.

They stayed for Zathrian's funeral and departed afterwards, walking again towards Denerim, as had been their original plan. Alistair kept an arm around Jinx possessively and smiled at her from time to time. Marcus and Zevran walked together, hand in hand, and the rest followed closely behind.

Soon they found a place to camp in for the night. They set up their tents and got busy at the various tasks to make their rest enjoyable. Alistair found himself staring at Marcus and Zevran, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"Come with me to get firewood?" Jinx asked and he nodded.

"When did _that_ happen?" He motioned towards Marcus and Zevran who were now kissing each other.

"Oh, that? While you were running around ogling the Lady," Jinx replied.

"I - aw, don't be like that, please. I couldn't help ogling at her, it was something that all the male werewolves did, apparently. But she showed me how much we loved each other, she gave me back my humanity, my memories. I really love you, Jinx. There can be nobody but you," he ended up crooning into her ear, holding her in his arms, and nuzzling her neck.

Shivers of pleasure shot up Jinx's body, and she trembled slightly in his arms.

"I don't blame her, really. You were a gorgeous werewolf," she whispered, and started to kiss him.

"Mmmm. You really think so?" He replied in between kisses.

"Mmhmm," she replied. "Although, I must admit, your body, once you turned back, oh Maker!"

"Ah, you like my body? Tell me more," he said happily, his hands caressing her hair, her neck and back.

"No, we really shouldn't. I- you know I was raised to give myself up to my husband," she sighed into his ear.

"I won't force myself on you, Jinx. I respect and love you too much for that," he answered, kissing her neck, her cheek, then looking deeply into her eyes. "You have to trust me. I also don't know what to do, to be honest. I've never been with a woman before. You know this," he added quietly.

"Well, we'll have to learn together, won't we?" She smiled up to him, her brilliant green eyes looking lovingly into his.

"There is nothing else I would rather do, in all of Thedas!" He exclaimed, pulling her close.

"We'll figure it out," she chuckled, blushing. "And there is always Leliana. I bet she can tell me a thing or two. You should ask Zevran if you can. I have a feeling he would love to teach you a thing or two."

"You're joking, aren't you?" Alistair retorted, looking disgusted at the whole idea.

Jinx giggled at this.

"No, why not? He and Marcus are so wrapped up with each other, I'm sure Zevran will be able to tell you a thing or two, if you asked him. If not, you can just tease them both mercilessly. I'm sure even Zevran would not be able to put up with a lot of teasing. It would only make Marcus more nervous, and I don't think he wants that, do you?" She looked up, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

Alistair burst out laughing at this.

"And this is just another reason why I love you so!" He said happily.

They chuckled and continued to look for firewood, keeping close to each other.

They had been walking for some time, and each had a growing pile of wood in their arms, when they came upon a figure lying on the ground before them. The figure groaned and turned to look up at them. It was an Elven girl, dirty and wounded.

"Please, help me," she got out and they dropped the wood and knelt beside her.

"What has happened to you? Who hurt you?" Jinx asked worriedly.

But the girl had fainted from the loss of blood.

Alistair took her into his arms and they went back to the camp, setting her down in front of where the fire was to be lit.

"Zevran, if you and Marcus could please bring the wood, it's not far, and light the fire immediately?" Jinx asked. "We need to get her healed. Wynne, if you please?" Wynne nodded and started to heal the girl, who moaned.

Zevran returned with the firewood and Marcus used a bolt to light it. As soon as the fire was roaring, they were able to see the girl's features a little better. She had dark hair, and very white skin, and was looking pale and wan, but Jinx could see that she was very pretty.

As soon as her wounds healed, the girl opened her eyes. She recognized Jinx and smiled wanly at her. From behind her, Jinx heard Zevran's sharp intake of breath as he got closer to the girl.

"Don't worry," Jinx said to the Elven girl. "You are safe here with us. My name is Jinx, and these are my companions."

The girl nodded and tried to sit up, and Jinx helped her.

"Hello Jinx. My name is Kallia. Kallia Tabris."

Zevran was staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost. Marcus did not understand and felt himself at a loss, not knowing how to cope with the look on his face, in his eyes. But Zevran seemed oblivious to Marcus at that moment. He could only stare at the girl avidly.

For the girl before them who was blinking and smiling at the group looked incredibly like someone from Zevran's past. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her features. He was struck by this, and continued to gape at her, not able to understand why Fate had come back and played this cruel joke on him.

For the girl who was sitting there was exactly like his former lover, Rinna. A woman he had loved with his whole heart.

And a woman he had killed.

...


	21. Around, Around The Mulberry Bush

**Feeling so much better, and I managed to write a little. Thanks so much for everyone's get-well wishes, they mean a lot to me! :D **

**A million thanks to my fantastic reviewers: ArcturasB, xXxNikxXx, megglesnake, Jinx1983, PheonRen, Warrose, auradorina, Saga Svanhildr, KCousland, love you all! Thank you also to all of you that have favorited and added this story to their alerts! :D **

**This chapter shows some Male/Male smut action, yes, that's right. I didn't even know I was able to write this, till it was written. I've never before written male/male action, so I apologize if it is poorly done. I did want it to have a romantic quality to it as well, and hopefully have managed to convey that at least in the aftermath. So please be gentle with your reviews, if I mucked up! :D **

**So, fair warning! ADULT CONTENT AHEAD! lol **

**Bioware owns, I play and play and play! HAHA! :P **

Chapter 21 - Around, Around the Mulberry Bush

They had been talking for some time, when Kallia decided to come clean with Jinx. She trusted this human girl. She didn't know why, but it was a gut feeling, and Kallia always went with her gut feelings.

"I'm escaping from Denerim. From the Elven Alienage. I can't go back there," Kallia said as she looked up at Jinx, fear making her eyes darker than they really were.

"We all are escaping in a way," Jinx hurriedly told her. "Don't worry. We'll set up camp in the forest, away from Denerim. A small group will go in and get what we have to get, then come back. You won't go near there," she added in a soothing voice.

"I will join you against the Blight, but I will not go back there," the girl again said with vehemence.

Jinx nodded. "Don't worry, Kalli. You're safe with us. Isn't she?" Jinx briefly turned to her companions who all nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"I killed a man there. The son of the Arl of Denerim," Kallia said, her eyes now hard and steely. "And if I had the chance to do it over, I'd do it. He took a group of us on my wedding day, and raped some of us. It was terrible. I had to kill him to escape. I was wounded by one of the guards."

"They rape women in Denerim?" Jinx asked dumbly, her eyes widening in disbelief and horror.

"Elves are considered low-class citizens. Prize animals," Kallia's voice lowered dangerously, but all could hear what she was saying. "To the Arl of Denerim's son, an elf is a whore. They killed my groom, too." She suddenly burst into tears and Jinx pulled her in an embrace, feeling the injustice of what had been done to her burn in her heart.

"Don't worry, Kalli, we'll keep you safe. I promise." She said.

Leliana turned to the stew she had been cooking and announced it was ready, then served Kallia a bowl first, as the rest got their meal and sat around the fire. Jowan sat next to Kallia and it wasn't long before he had her smiling and laughing, her tears long forgotten.

Zevran walked away from the group when the meal was over, sitting on a log not far from the fire. Marcus hesitated, then went to sit beside him.

"You've been really quiet since the girl was brought to camp. Anything wrong?" Marcus asked him gently.

"Why would anything be wrong, my dear Warden?" Zevran asked, smiling but the smile was not reaching his eyes.

"I see. It is to be like this, is it? So, is the part of you seducing me your plan all along? Am I to be another notch on your belt?" Marcus could not stop himself. He sounded bitter and sad at the same time.

Zevran felt something stir in him. He did like Marcus, it was true. Liked him even too much for comfort. It went far deeper than a mere like, but Zevran could not bring himself to identify what he felt at that moment. The warden had awakened a part of him he thought dead and buried. Still, he could not deny that the girl that had appeared out of nowhere was so remarkably like Rinna. He sighed, remembering the day he killed her, remembering the look on her face, beseeching him to stop. He bowed his head. It was too much to take in all at once.

Marcus stood up and looked down at him sadly. Turning, he moved to leave but Zevran's voice stopped him.

"It was a job we had, back in Antiva. It turned out that one of our own was betraying us. She was...elven and I was -"

Marcus sat back down, his breathing hitched. He understood, even without Zevran actually saying the words.

"You were in love with her."

Zevran's head jerked back up, his eyes sad and lost.

"Rinna was special. When Taliesen told me - It was she that was betraying us, so I killed her. I took my dagger and cut her throat. She begged me to stop but I laughed." Zevran bowed his head again.

"It wasn't true, was it?" Marcus asked softly.

"It turned out that she wasn't betraying us at all. And the Crows knew all this. They knew, but they sent me on the mission anyway. They did it to see how loyal I was to them. She was the price to pay for my loyalty. So I passed their test," he sighed, and looked deeply into Marcus's eyes. "This is why I accepted the mission to kill the Grey Wardens. I wanted to die."

Marcus put a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes locked on Zevran's.

"And do you still want to die?" He asked quietly.

"No, my dear Warden. I now want to live. More than ever," he replied, and with that, he brought his lips on Marcus's, hot and demanding. Marcus kissed him back, and their hands caressed each other, their breathing hitching, their passion climbing as the liquid fire in them built up, coursing through their veins and their entire bodies.

"Do you trust me?" Zevran asked breathlessly, once they had broken away from the kiss.

"You know I do, Zev," Marcus replied.

"Then come with me," Zevran answered, pausing only to take a vial of scented oil he used for massaging from his pack. Then taking Marcus's hand in his, he led him to his tent.

...

They fumbled with each other's clothes, while kissing each other, their tongues exploring and dancing, probing and caressing, until the desire in them turned into liquid fire. Everywhere they touched they left trails of fire, everywhere their lips lightly kissed, scorched. When Marcus finally stood naked in front of Zevran, his eyes widened, drinking his body in for a few moments, then he started to kiss his chest and his tongue came out and tasted him. Marcus's breathing hitched and he moaned softly. His knees felt like jelly, Zevran's mouth was going below his belly button, below his navel. His hand caressed his arousal and ran along the shaft once, and then he brought his mouth upon it.

He sucked and twirled his tongue around and over, his hand adding to the friction, and Marcus involuntarily bucked his hips at him, moaning in pleasure. Zevran quickened the pace after a few lazy thrusts. He needed to feel him tighten even more inside his mouth. The hand he was using on his shaft moved away momentarily, seeking his sac, where it played a little, caressing and squeezing and he was rewarded by Marcus's making mewling sounds that turned to groans. His hand flew back onto his shaft where it resumed his pumping, and his mouth grew even more demanding. He could feel Marcus tensing and braced himself, all the while sucking and moving with his thrusts, which were increasing to a pinnacle. The elf led his hand fly to his own penis, where it pumped, keeping time with Marcus's erratic thrusts. And then Marcus shuddered and his seed burst forth into Zevran's mouth, where Zev took it all, every drop, and swallowed, licking him clean.

Marcus slid to the ground, kneeling. All the strength seemed to have left his legs. He was panting heavily.

"That was - amazing," he managed to get out. He was bathed in sweat and looked quite remarkable to Zevran.

"That was merely the beginning, my dear Warden," Zevran whispered, and he caught his mouth in his, in a passionate kiss.

Their hands caressed and they were fueled by their passion once again. Zevran took his time. He lay Marcus on the bedroll and this time started to kiss his chest and use his tongue to flick around his nipple, eliciting moans from the mage's mouth. Marcus's erection was already in full blast by the time he was done with his chest. Moving down he took him in his mouth again, but this time, did not press him to climax. After a few sucks, he released him and handed him the oil vial.

"Take some of this and put it in your finger, then put your finger inside me," Zevran said with difficulty, his breathing hitching and his moans anticipating the warden's ministrations with desire and longing.

Marcus understood immediately and wasted no time. He grabbed hold of Zevran's penis, while he positioned himself behind Zevran. Lubricating his index finger completely, he slowly began to enter the puckered hole offered to him. The elf hissed and moaned. He got it all inside and wiggled his index finger, his other hand stroking Zevran's penis, and his own arousal throbbed into Zevran's side as he worked the finger. Suddenly a moan escaped Zevran's lips. There it was. He had heard about the pleasure point that could be reached but he had never had sex like this with a woman before, so he had no experience. He was pleased to see Zev's reaction to this, as he thrust his behind up towards him, panting with pleasure. Trying to give him as much pleasure as he could, he took the vial and coated a second finger, which promptly joined the other one. Soft moans were now erupting from Zevran's mouth. A growl escaped Marcus's lips when he saw this. Moving his fingers out, he coated his penis with the oil and positioned himself at his entrance. Zevran begged him to enter.

And enter he did. Slowly, but surely and completely he inched inside. It was so tight and so delicious to him, he felt the desire for him take hold of him, and he withdrew a bit, only to come back inside completely once again. Zevran matched his slow rhythm and after a while, they were both moving and moaning with pleasure. Marcus's hand took Zevran's erection and resumed his thrusts, picking up the pace. The desire and longing were almost overbearing, he had never felt this way before. Zevran moved his buttocks in tune with the thrusting, and the only sounds heard in the tent were their moans, their heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Too soon, it seemed that they were reaching their limit. Too soon, their worlds collided into one, their thrusts erratic and erotic, as they stood on the brink of insanity. Too soon their bodies cascaded up in a spiral as they reached their climax. Zevran's seed spurted forth into his hand and Marcus's seed went deep into the dark recesses of Zevran.

Too soon.

Yet perfect.

They slumped down onto the bedroll, sweating and spent. Marcus's hands and arms automatically around him, spooning him as he did so, pushing back Zevran's damp hair so he could kiss his neck and ear.

"Maker, that was wonderful," Marcus whispered into his ear.

"Yes, it was," Zevran said smiling into the bedroll, snuggling his back against Marcus even more.

They stayed there for a moment, savoring their proximity and then Zevran moved and turned around to face Marcus.

"You realize, of course, this was only the beginning, do you not, _mi amore_?"

"Of course," Marcus grinned back.

He frowned then, for a while and Marcus's eyes grew concerned.

"What is it?" He asked hurriedly, his hand stroking Zevran's cheek softly.

"I never did tell you what bothered me, did I?" Zevran's voice was hushed and low.

"No, you didn't," Marcus continued his caresses.

"I feel I must. If we are going to continue this, I feel I must be honest with you," Zevran said, his voice clear and strong.

Marcus felt a pang of fear, but nodded all the same.

"The girl Rinna? The girl I killed? You remember?"

"Of course," Marcus whispered, a feeling of foreboding suddenly taking him with force.

"The girl Kallia, she is exactly like her physically," Zevran let out his breath and squeezed his eyes shut painfully, so that he would not have to see the expression on Marcus's face.

Marcus did not reply. When Zevran opened his eyes again, Marcus was looking at him sadly.

"I see," he spoke then.

"No, I do not think you do," he hurried, wanting to get his point across briefly, to erase the sadness in his eyes. "She is not Rinna, I know this. But her physical appearance made me think back to the person I was then. And how I had murdered the only one I loved. That is when I realized something..." His voice trailed off, looking deeply into Marcus's eyes.

"And what is that?" Marcus asked quietly.

"I will not do that ever again. I will take my love and save his life if I can. A thousand times over."

And with those words, Zevran's lips crushed on Marcus's and the love and want behind the kiss sealed the promise forever.

...

They were a day away from Denerim, deep in the forest of the West Road, when they found a suitable place to camp. Kallia and Jowan were chatting away, laughing and Marcus and Zevran were gazing at each other, lovingly. Jinx smiled herself as she caught Alistair coming back from taking a bath, his hair damp and glistening in the afternoon sun.

Instead of making his way back to her side, he stopped to chat for a bit with Zevran and Marcus and Jinx could see it was a topic that Alistair himself was embarrassed to discuss, as she could see him blushing violently once or twice, and their laughter whenever he did so. She could only guess what that was about, and knew she was right. She turned with a smile and sat beside Kallia and Jowan. Kallia stood up then, and went towards Leliana, offering to help cook. They had some venison left over from a previous hunt and vegetables. The two women chatted and laughed while they prepared the meal.

Jowan kept staring at Kallia, oblivious to everyone and everything else. Jinx smiled.

"She's quite beautiful," Jinx commented after a while.

"She's gorgeous," Jowan said immediately, then blushed and grew serious.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked.

Jowan sighed and turned to her.

"I can't allow this to happen. After we find the ashes and cure the arl, he may ask for my execution, or order the Templars to take me back to the tower, where I will certainly be made a Tranquil."

"You think I'll let that happen?" Jinx asked back, uncertain of what 'Tranquil' meant but not willing to ask. It sounded unpleasant enough.

Jowan shook his head and smiled wanly up at her.

"What can you do Jinx? You cannot work miracles," he seemed so certain that death faced him, so resigned to his fate.

"Listen, horse-face. I won't let you go easily. I'll put him back in a coma if I have to! But you aren't going to die or be turned into whatever it is you said. I won't let him! He'll have to kill me first, so there!" She spoke in a rush, clearly meaning what she said, her fists clenching and unclenching as she spoke.

"Thank you Jinx, for everything. I wonder why it is that the Maker put you in my path. I think now I know," Jowan said softly.

At that moment, Alistair returned, and sat next to Jinx, smiling at Jowan.

"So, how's your _education_ coming along?" Jinx teased. Alistair blushed and laughed.

"Oh, I know a couple of things, so yes, you could say it's coming along rather well," his eyebrow lifted up to his hairline and he gave her a lopsided grin, which made her heart summersault.

"Really? How interesting," was all she could say, her face a mere few inches from his.

Jowan stood up and went to where Leliana and Kallia were, and started up a conversation with them, leaving Jinx and Alistair to their privacy.

They didn't even see him go. They were already deep in a kiss, which they broke away from to come up for air.

"I love you," Alistair whispered, laying his forehead on hers, his eyes deeply gazing into hers.

"And I love you," Jinx whispered back.

"Dinner is ready!" Leliana's musical voice cut through and they stood up and walked to the redhead, their hands intertwined as they approached.

...


	22. The Joys of Denerim

**Thanks to my muse JInx1983, auradorina, fifespice, Zeeji, Saga Svanhildr, PheonRen, LadyCallia, KCousland, megglesnake and xXxNikxXx for the awesome reviews! :D **

**I know you guys are asking a lot to finally see some Jinx and Alistair action, but Jinx isn't really ready yet, sorry about that, Jinx and the voices are the true owners of how the fic plays out, you know? :P **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 22 - The Joys of Denerim

Of course Jinx had been in Denerim before. But she hadn't visited in a while, and was surprised at the changes that had taken place there. To say the city had grown was a bit of an understatement. She had also heard that the more influential noblemen kept inner pipes and plumbing in their estates, something she was greatly relieved to hear about. They had built and installed this in Highever, but she had never heard of any other place sporting it. She was prone to admit that she really wanted a bath and the luxuries of a full bathroom though. When Alistair had found out how ridiculously fastidious she was about being clean, he had copied her methods immediately, taking a bath wherever running water was readily available. The last thing you wanted was for offending odors to take the excitement out of love, right?

She did not complain that he smelled at all, and he was immensely relieved at this. Especially since he was always self-conscious of the way he smelled or looked. The only time she had complained about something like this was the time when he had become a werewolf, and only then she had said there was a 'smell of wet dog' around the area, which had sent him into a bathing frenzy from there on.

They walked around the city, and she kept well concealed under her cloak at all times, peering at all the people around the market square, Zevran and Marcus close behind. They felt a bit dismayed and tense when a man, the city guard by the looks of him, called them to him after they had made a complete circle around the market place without drawing the attention of anyone there. Jinx elbowed Alistair who was staring at this with his mouth slightly open and he came back to earth and followed her to this man, as well as Zevran and Marcus.

"Yes? You called us over?" Jinx asked curtly. She was having trouble keeping her feelings in check, because of the seriousness of the situation. Her inner mind was screaming 'run' while her outward appearance merely looked nonchalant as she waited for him to speak.

"Begging your pardon, but I couldn't help but recognize you as you walked by. Just want to make sure that you cause no trouble here at the Market Place and we'll be fine," the man said.

Jinx started at the man's words. He was good, for he had noticed her under her cloak. The other thing that called her attention was that he was not ordering for her arrest. That was really good. It put her spirits right up. So she decided to talk to him a bit to get a better understanding of everything.

"And how would you recognize me, er...Sergeant?" She said, her glance falling briefly to his plate and back again to his face.

"There is a sketch of your likeliness and the two Grey Wardens that follow you that has been passed out at the Palace," he said, "but don't worry. I won't dare have my men arrest you. In the first place, we hold no real loyalty to Howe and in the second place they would run screaming if I told them to arrest grey wardens." Alistair grinned at this.

"No real loyalty, how fascinating. May I ask why?" Jinx purred up at him, giving him a brilliant smile.

He blinked back and smiled down at her and began to complain about Howe and his men, criminals all of them, is the way he described them. Then went on to say that the whole city was overrun by criminals, saying that the poor quality of the people he was commanding were to blame for that. They were noble bastards and their parents merely sent them to him for them to get a better education, and they were half-witted as far as he was concerned. Most of them could not even hold a sword in the right position in order to make a victorious strike. Jinx saw an advantage to the man's rant and raving.

"Do you need any help?" The question came out from her lips before she could say anything at all to her companions, and while she heard Alistair's sharp intake of breath beside her, she did not even glance in his direction.

"What? You're serious!" Sergeant Kylon stammered out. "Yes, we could use some help, now that you mention it. There is an establishment that is filled to the brim with mercenaries, and the people there are complaining about that. If you could just scare them away. Not any killings, mind you! Just scare them away, I'd be forever in your debt."

"Count me in, Sergeant," came Jinx's reply. They took an alley to get to the way out, unnoticed. Alistair immediately put a hand on her elbow and led her further away from Marcus and Zevran.

"Are you insane, darling?" Alistair asked, his eyes flashing momentarily with anger. "Or do you have a death wish? What were you thinking, going up to speak to the captain of the guard like that?"

"Well, he wasn't going to arrest us," started Jinx, but he held on to her tightly and concern furrowed his brow.

"Maker's breath, you don't realize how much I care about you, do you? You will be the death of me, woman! Just try not to put yourself in harm's way too much, promise me?"

She felt touched by this, and her heart melted. "You know I can take care of myself, my love," her brilliant eyes were warm on his golden-flecked amber ones.

"That is not the point. This is Denerim. There are worse things than death here, and you know what I mean," Alistair said firmly.

"All right, all right, I'll try. Satisfied?" She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted, which in itself did no good, as he caught her lips up in a kiss, while Marcus and Zevran both rolled their eyes.

...

The Pearl was a brothel. Alistair asked why it was called a brothel, since there was no broth immediately upon their arrival, to which both Marcus and Zevran snickered.

He turned to eye them both suspiciously. Obviously there was something they knew that he didn't.

Jinx eyed everyone around. Her eyes fell on the brothel Madame, and she nodded to her.

"The mercenaries are right there. If you're here for other things, just speak up." Jinx ignored the second part of her comment and walk towards a rowdy group of men that were drinking in a corner.

"You must leave the establishment at once," Jinx said through clenched teeth at the one who looked like the leader.

"Ha! What are you going to do then? Throw us out?" The man jeered at her.

She took a step up to him, and thrust an index finger in his face.

"Listen, horse-dung, I'm in no mood for this. I've had a tiring day, which means I'm in a FOUL mood. Unless you want your head in a bag, I suggest you move it and quickly!"

The man blanched visibly and took a step back.

"You're not a common guard, ye sound like one of Howe's men. Let's go, fellows. We don't want to get on Loghain's bad side, now do we?" And he ran off, the rest of his men scurrying after him like ants.

"Tell Kylon I owe him one," Sanga called out to her. Jinx turned to see a scuffle between three men and an interesting looking woman at the far end of the establishment. It seemed that she had succeeded in cheating them out of their money and the men were furious.

Now as a rule, Jinx could cheat and bluff in a game like no other. Not only had her sister-in-law made sure of it, she had also learned how to play cards from the soldiers in her brother's unit, so she had a few tricks up her sleeve. She was confident of her abilities. Aside from that, her sharp eye and cunning wit were a match for anyone who dared cheat under her watchful, quick eye.

As soon as the men had run off, she strode right up to Isabella, who was the woman's name, something she found out as soon as Zevran had introduced them.

"What can I do for you my dear?" Isabella eyed her appraisingly and Jinx raised an eyebrow at her. So she played that way too, did she?

"Your fighting skills are impressive," Jinx smiled prettily at her, and Isabella's eyes twinkled.

"You saw that, I imagine? Those fools were no match for me. I fight with quickness and wit, and they are predictable and slow." Isabella wet her lips unconsciously. Beside her, Jinx heard Alistair growl possessively beneath his breath, and this excited her immensely.

"Could you teach me how to duel like you do?" Jinx said directly and Isabella looked pleased as she broke into a hearty peal of laughter.

"You flatter me, sweet thing," she answered. "I see you are a rogue, but dress in heavy armor. Now _that_ in itself is interesting. If you wish to learn, I must insist on a game to get to know my student better."

"All right, what game?" Jinx replied smiling.

"Have you heard of Wicked Grace? It is a simple game, but requires a great deal of cunning and wit." Jinx felt herself grow giddy with anticipation. She was a queen at Wicked Grace. There was nobody back at the castle who had been able to beat her properly at it. She did not reveal this however, and demurely sat at the opposite side of the table where Isabella herself sat.

"Who will cut the cards?" Isabella began.

"You cut them, shuffle and deal them too, I'm not so good at that," Jinx replied sweetly.

Isabella's smile widened into a grin.

"Fine." She cut and shuffled the deck, several times, while the rest stood on watching her every move. Jinx had her eyes fixed on her as well.

"That should be sufficient. Five cards each and may the cleverest player win," Isabella said with a coy smile.

Jinx saw her make a movement. It was faint and very quick, but not so quick that she didn't catch it.

Isabella spoke. "Ah, the cards are wonderful to me today." She reached out for a card from the deck on the middle of the table, but Jinx caught her hand in her own quickly, and as she did, two cards fluttered from her wrist and landed on the empty chair next to Isabella. Alistair swore under his breath and grinned.

"Cheating, I see?" Jinx dimpled prettily at her.

Isabella smiled at her graciously, immediately admitting defeat. She stood up and Jinx did the same.

"You are unbelievable, my sweet. I bow to you. As for me cheating, it was just a test, to see what kind of person you were. I would be honored to pass my skills onto you."

"Teach me now," Jinx said, grinning back at her.

"We will need some space for this, come."

And Jinx followed her out a back door to an open space next to the brothel, where they parried and practiced for an hour.

Isabella found Jinx a quick-learning student, as well as very enthusiastic about all the different moves. Soon she was moving with a grace and quickness that made her smile and nod with pleasure at having such a fantastic student.

"You are really something, my sweet. It has been a joy to teach you. Zevran, you are lucky to be travelling with her. There is something of a Crow in you as well, isn't there, my dear?" Isabella turned to face Jinx, and saw her pale and her eyes widen with horror.

"Ah, I see I have let a secret of yours out, forgive me," Isabella said, her face becoming serious immediately. "I am here and at your service, until the Blight comes this way. Then I shall move back to the sea. Good bye, sweet thing."

...

Nobody said anything when they went back into the Pearl, and Alistair looked calm enough. He knew there was something that Jinx still had to tell him about her past, but he preferred to wait until she was ready to tell him. However, Isabella's comment had raised Marcus and Zevran's eyebrows, and they were having a hard time trying to come up with the right way to ask her questions about the whole thing. They didn't have a chance however. While they had been in the Market Square, Jinx had seen a poster on one of the walls, asking for all the friends of the Grey Wardens to convene and ally against the tyrant Howe. A 'Pearl' was mentioned, and she now knew which Pearl the poster meant. She immediately got busy trying out each and every door inside the brothel. The last door was locked.

"What's the password?" A muffled voice called from the inside.

"The Griffons will rise again." Jinx answered back in a hurry.

"Come in, quickly!" urged the voice.

"Our little trap landed us another idiot, boys. Look at this! Four of them. And one of them is a woman," the man spat out.

"These are the people Howe wants, Paedan. They aren't simple Grey Warden supporters, some of them are Grey Wardens themselves," an elf stood by the man angrily eyeing them all.

"Our trap landed the ones we want in the first place? That is just amazing! Shaevra, and the rest, meet your dinner. We'll be rich after this," he sneered.

"You work for that bastard?" Jinx growled back at him. "You are _so_ dead!"

And she attacked, the rest following her the best they could, as the room was small and narrow.

Jinx however, was in her element, the anger in her keeping her lethal dance so fast she weaved in and out and had Paedan dead in a few seconds, rounding up on Shaevra next, while the others dealt with the two Qunari mercenaries.

When they were done, Jinx looted them and pocketed Paedan's orders. She kept a distance from Alistair and the rest as they headed outdoors. They did not speak to her, but Alistair was extremely worried for her. He had only caught a glimpse of her eyes, but what he had seen had been enough.

Her eyes looked dead.

...

When they left the premises, they found Sergeant Kylon on the way back to the market square. Jinx had long put away her cloak, there wasn't a need for it anymore, and even though Alistair had protested softly, he didn't insist, and she was grateful for this.

"I was hoping I'd find you here," Kylon said warmly when he saw her. "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to make them flee without a scuffle! You can't imagine how -"

"Nobody gives orders to my men but me!" A voice called out from behind them. They were surrounded by at least two dozen of the mercenaries.

"I see," Kylon said resignedly. "Don't bother saving these louts. You should attack as you normally do, I'd say."

Jinx laughed madly and lunged into the fray without waiting for the rest of her companions to come to her aid. Alistair swore loudly this time, and rushed ahead, his shield in front of her as soon as he reached her, but she paid no heed to him, lashing out and hacking, twirling around and around madly and blending in and out. Soon he had lost her in the maze of men who were fighting and he panicked briefly.

She alone slew about five of them, then rounded up on the archers some distance away, while the rest took in the remaining rogues or warriors. She sliced off one of the archer's head and turned round quickly but saw that the whole thing was over.

The good Sergeant ran over to where she stood, breathing heavily, still in a defensive position.

"And people just randomly attack you? Are they just stupid or do they have a death wish?" He said, as he looked at her with genuine admiration in his eyes. "I may have another job for you, but I'll be at the market square. These back alleys are too dangerous for me."

And he left them.

Jinx's shoulders visibly drooped. Alistair stood behind her and put his hands over them, caressing them lightly. She leaned against him, the tears she had been fighting since their fight with Paedan, suddenly came up and started with a force that left her shaking.

Alistair turned her around and took her in his arms. She sobbed there on his breastplate and he rocked her gently, whispering sweet words of comfort in her ear.

Lifting his head, he turned to look at Marcus and Zevran, who looked back sadly and silently at the whole thing.

"I suggest you go back to the others. We will need more time in Denerim to be able to get some clues on the whereabouts of this Brother Genitivi. I think we'll be renting rooms here, and maybe you'd like to join us and stay on with us? In the meantime, the rest should know of our plans." Alistair told them.

They both nodded and went off in the direction of the main gates, to get to the camp in the forest, some distance away from the city.

Alistair lifted her face and looked into her eyes, smoothing away the damp hair from her forehead.

"Come, my love. I'll rent us some rooms at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. You'll need a nice warm bath and a change of clothes, followed by a hot meal and a nice comfortable bed."

She nodded once and allowed him to take her away, still sobbing quietly.

He was her rock and strength and she thanked the Maker for him.

...


	23. Genitivi Pulls a Vanishing Act

**My thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter: auradorina, xXxNikxXx, LadyCallia, KCousland, PheonRen, Shepard Supreme (please read the invitation I sent for future 'escapades'), megglesnake and always to my muse, Jinx1983. **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 23 - Genitivi Pulls a Vanishing Act

So they were settled in the Tavern, and ate their dinner together silently. Jinx felt better now that she had bathed and was dressed in a simple white tunic, with loose trousers underneath, tied together by leather strings. She felt fine, and told Alistair so, when he turned his concerned gaze upon her for the hundredth time.

Marcus and Zevran ate in silence, while shooting curious and concerned glances at Jinx. It was Zev who mustered up the courage to speak when their meal was over and done with.

"You fight very well, _mia amica_," he told Jinx in a tone which had her knowing where the conversation was leading. She sighed and looked at them with resignation.

"I had someone close to me in the past. She had been a Crow. Until she escaped Antiva and married my brother. She taught me what I know today. There was nobody better than her in stealth. She could vanish and reappear at will, as many times as necessary. So there you have it. Your curiosity has now been satisfied, has it not?" Her gaze grew angry and Zevran merely smiled back lazily at her.

"Ah, it is good that we know that about you now. I was starting to wonder if you had been a Crow yourself. I would love to meet this sister-in-law of yours. I may have even met her in the past," he pressed on, ignoring the hitching in her breathing and the flare of fire in her eyes.

Alistair growled angrily at him, and shot out a fist that caught the assassin by the collar.

"I think that's enough for now, Zevran," he said dangerously.

Zevran smiled blandly at Alistair and Jinx caught hold of his arm.

"No, please, Alistair. Let him be. I will answer his question," Jinx said through clenched teeth. She turned a steely glaze upon Zevran's cheeky expression, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. It took her a lot to get her temper under control, what she wanted to do at that very moment was whisk out her family sword and plunge it into his right eye. But she managed to give him a fiery smile before she spoke.

"I'm afraid meeting her would be out of the question, _mio amico_," she said sweetly, but with vehemence. "She was murdered at the hands of the soldiers of my enemy. Her sweet five-year-old son died as well. I was not there, so I did not see it happen, but I suspect she died to protect him though that might have been in vain, since he was brutally murdered as well." Zevran's smile dropped and his gaze turned to one of sorrow immediately. "Now are we done here? Or do I have to give the details of what I felt when I found the bodies of my dead parents? Because I can give you the bloody details of that quite well, as I discovered them myself by accident. I still have the image very fresh in my mind."

Alistair moved to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away. Standing up, she regarded Zevran coolly and saw with a fierce satisfaction that he was feeling very sorry for what he had said and was having great difficulty keeping his eyes on hers. She also saw that Marcus looked both sad and horrified at everything he had just heard.

"Now if you will all excuse me, we have a long day tomorrow. I hope we find this Genitivi soon though. Denerim is starting to get on my nerves. Good night."

And she stood from the table and walked away, not pausing to look back.

...

Alistair glared at Zevran, who was trying very hard to keep his eyes on the table before him.

"Nice," he said through clenched teeth. "Now that you've succeeded in making her feel so miserable, might I suggest you find a way to apologize to her tomorrow?"

And with that, he rose from the table himself and bade them both a good night, heading towards Jinx's room.

Pausing for a while, he knocked gently on her door.

"Go away," came the muffled answer. He tried the door and was surprised to see it unlocked, so he went inside closing and locking the door softly behind him.

She was lying face down on the pillows and his heart went out to her. He quickly went to the bed and sat on the edge beside her, softly caressing her hair and back as he murmured words of love to her.

She turned to look at him, her face red, her eyes swollen and flung herself into his waiting arms.

"Can you stay the night?" She whispered into his ear. He froze, uncomfortable at the mere suggestion of sharing a bed with her.

"I - are you sure that's what you want?" He asked kindly, and she nodded.

"No, I don't mean it like that, I mean, sleeping of course. Nothing else," she hurried to say, and looked up at him half-eager for his answer.

His heart melted right then and there.

"Of course, my love, I will."

She sighed happily and scooted over to give him some room. He lay beside her, taking her in his arms, caressing her hair and head, his fingers massaging her scalp gently. She sighed again and nestled on his chest, the sound of the beating of his heart soon had her falling asleep in his arms.

He smiled when he heard her breathing slow down, which told him she was fast asleep. Murmuring that he loved her, he soon fell asleep as well.

The following morning, when she awoke, she felt a warmth on her right side that was so pleasant, that she snuggled in a little closer, and felt a tight-vise grip around her waist. Her eyes fluttered open. Half turning, she saw Alistair sleeping soundly beside her, and his arm around her waist protectively. She smiled to herself then found herself blushing with the realization that his erection was pressing onto her back.

She found herself panicking immediately. She wasn't ready for sex yet, and Alistair knew this. She also knew that she probably had no reason to panic, yet panic she did, and she tried unsuccessfully to disentangle herself from the arm that held her so closely and tightly. Try as she might, she only succeeded in having him mumble incoherent phrases and nestle into her more closely. She cringed. She desperately needed to use the chamber pot!

_Maker! _

She tried to turn around to face him and he turned half-way around then and she breathed her thanks to the Maker and nearly managed to sit up in bed before his arm found her waist again and dragged her across his chest. She cursed inwardly. He was snoring softly now, and she stared at his handsome face for a moment before she stopped her ogling and tried to pry herself again from his arms. This time he frowned in his sleep and his eyes started to flutter as he found himself waking up.

He smiled sleepily at her, and his eyes grew warm.

"Morning," he mumbled softly, looking as vulnerable and as sweet as a small boy waking up after a nap. Her heart melted at this and she smiled shyly up at him.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well?" She asked, the urge to use the chamber pot getting stronger by the minute.

"Hmmm," he replied, suddenly flinging his arms above his head and stretching. "Like a baby. And you?" He relaxed and one of his arms went automatically around her again.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry, but I desperately need to use the - the - oh, Maker!" She cried out in exasperation. "How do married couples do this anyway?" She was angry suddenly and he chuckled as he watched her.

"Oh, go right ahead. I don't mind," he said, grinning at her now, releasing her from his grip.

"But I do! I don't want you to listen!" She protested angrily and his chuckle deepened. She swatted his arm and he responded immediately.

"Ow! Don't hit me, I bruise easily!" Then he grew serious, though his eyes still twinkled. "Look, I'll cover my ears, if it makes you feel better, see?" And he stuck his fingers through his ears and started to sing a horrid tune, made worse by the fact that he was off-key.

She started laughing and made it to the chamber pot just in time.

Alistair was still singing to himself, in the same position when she returned. She tugged at his arms and he opened his eyes, staring at her, the twinkling in his eyes far surpassing anything she'd ever seen before.

"All right, I get the message. Is it my turn now?" He jested, and she blushed even a darker tone, his chuckling then turning into a hearty peal of laughter which was interrupted by a tremulous knock on the door.

"Um, Jinx? Alistair? Um, breakfast is being served. We'd like to meet you downstairs and plan what we have to do for the day, whenever you're...um...ready of course," Marcus's stammering voice came from the other side of the door.

"We'll be there shortly, Marcus, thanks," Jinx answered him immediately.

Alistair was still twinkling as he sat up in bed.

"We will?" He teased and she brought her hand up to swat him again, but he caught it, and brought his lips upon hers, claiming them passionately.

She melted, right then and there. She could feel the heat start building up against her somewhere below her navel. Her breathing hitched and she moaned into his mouth, when abruptly he let go of her, and smiling, stood up.

"My turn for the chamber pot. You can cover your ears, though I must say, it's no use. I could hear everything very clearly," he chuckled playfully and dodged her swat expertly, diving behind the screen that separated the pot and tub from the rest of the room.

She stopped short and turned around, grabbed her armor and ran out of the room, straight into Marcus and Zevran, who were sharing a kiss.

...

She stumbled over Marcus and he caught her.

"Um...oh, hi Marcus, I didn't know you were here," she said nervously, and blushed deeply.

"We thought you were getting dressed," Marcus answered eyeing her curiously.

"Oh, um. Ha ha! You're right! Um, all right," she backed into the room and shut the door on them, as Alistair stood in the center of the room, his eyes clearly speaking volumes to her. He was wondering what the heck was going on.

"Where did you go?" He asked as he walked to her, taking her in his arms. "Need any help with the armor, my love?" He whispered into her ear, and she shivered slightly.

"Uh, no, thanks. I - you should get to your room and get your own armor on. I'll meet you downstairs," she said quickly and then kissed his cheek.

"All right, I'm going," he answered and kissed her on the lips lightly before leaving.

Jinx hurriedly washed, put her armor on and left the room with her backpack slung over her shoulder, running down the stairs. She found Zevran and Marcus sitting at a table.

Before she could sit, the Elven assassin took her arm and looked earnestly into her face.

"I'm sorry I behaved in such a fashion last night," he said, his voice low but clear. "I did not know and while I know that is not an excuse for behaving the way I did, I beg for your forgiveness, yes?"

"It's fine, really. Nothing to forgive at all," she smiled brightly at him and then sat at the table, just as Alistair himself made an appearance.

"All right, let's dig into some breakfast and find this Genitivi. If he even exists," Jinx announced.

...

By the time the afternoon came around, they had slain three groups of bandits frightening and mobbing innocent citizens and collected the money at the chantry board, where Jinx found herself accepting ten more jobs, and ran into Sergeant Kylon again, who cheerfully bade them a good day. Alistair froze as he recognized a house.

"That's where my sister lives. I - yes. I'm sure of it. It's the right address. Should we go inside?" He stammered out, looking both eager and nervous about the whole thing.

"Yes, let's do that," Jinx said softly.

"Does she even know who I am? Does she even know I exist? My sissssssssster. That sounds so strange...sisssssssssssssssterrrrrrrrr. Oh, now I'm babbling. Maybe we should go. Yes. Let's go - Let's just go," he stammered out some more and then stood there, looking beseechingly into her eyes.

Jinx made the decision for him. Grasping him by the hand, she gave a knock on the door and strode purposefully inside, Marcus and Zevran following closely behind.

"Er...hello?" Alistair called out hopefully.

A thin haggard woman with reddish-brown hair strode into the room.

"Eh? You've got linens to wash? I charge three bits to the bundle and my prices are real cheap," she said in a business-like tone.

"I - I'm not here to get any wash done. Is your name Goldanna? If it is, well, then I suppose that I'm your brother!" Alistair ended his sentence in a shout, and Jinx felt like lowering her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. What Alistair had in charm he lacked in tact.

"My what? I am Goldanna yes. What tomfoolery are you folk up to?" Goldanna sneered.

"He's telling the truth, please listen to him," Jinx began softly. Goldanna paid no attention to her.

"Look. Our mother, she - she worked as a serving girl at the castle. Did you know that? I -"

"You!" Goldanna suddenly spit out with vehemence, and Alistair found himself taking a step back, unable to understand her outburst. "I knew it! They told me you was dead! I told them you was the king's babe, but they told me you was dead. Gave me some coin and sent me away, they did!"

"They told you I was dead?" Alistair repeated dumbly. "Who? Who told you that?"

"Thems at the castle! I told them the babe was the king's but they told me you was dead. I knew it! I should have returned for more. Gave me some coin to shut my mouth and that didn't last long!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," Alistair said sadly. "The babe didn't die. The babe is me. I'm your brother."

Goldanna scoffed at this. "A lot of good it does me. I should have never gone away! You, a prince, come marching in here with your fancy armor! And I've got five mouths to feed! I should have returned. A lot of good you did me, you killed mother, you did, and now look at how I live."

"That's hardly Alistair's fault, is it?" Jinx began angrily but Goldanna cut her off.

"And who might you be? Some tart following after his riches I expect?"

"Watch it you gold-digging harridan!" Jinx retorted angrily, but Alistair stepped in front of Jinx.

"Hey! Don't speak to her that way! She is very close to me and special and does not deserve this treatment from you! I'm not a prince, I'm just a Grey Warden who -"

"Ha! A prince, and a Grey Warden too? Now who am I to address the high and mighty as yourself, eh? I tell you I've got five mouths to feed. And if you can't do nothing about that, you better leave!"

"I suppose we could give her some money, couldn't we?" Alistair turned to Jinx, with a begging expression on his face. Her heart melted. "For her children. Could we spare, fifteen sovereigns?"

"Yes, of course," Jinx handed him the money immediately. Alistair handed Goldanna the money and she took it, continuing her verbal assault.

"You, a prince, and this is all you have to offer? You must think I'm stupid!"

"No - wait! I don't think that at all! I want to help!"

"You wanna help? You wanna help? You tell those high and mighty friends you run with that you have five nieces and nephews running around that need a better life. You tell them that and get out of my sight!"

"Someone ought to cut out your tongue!" Jinx growled.

"No. Leave her alone, Jinx. This is her home after all. I don't know why I came here. Let's just go!"

Once they were outside, Jinx stood in front of Alistair, who looked terribly sad.

"I can't believe it. That gold-digging harridan, my sister? I'm sorry. I think I expected her to accept me... Well, isn't that what family is supposed to do? I should never have come here. I'm such an idiot."

"Oh, Alistair! You have others who care about you, and you should learn once and for all that everyone is out for themselves."

"Only Duncan cared about me. And yes. I suppose I should. I should learn that if I want to - I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He turned around and walked away, his shoulders hunched and she felt a piece of her heart breaking.

They gave Alistair his space, and continued their search for Genitivi. Finally when they saw that it would be dark soon, they made their way wearily back to the tavern, when Jinx's eyes fell on a door right across from it. They had literally been everywhere except for this door. She felt like slapping her forehead. Had the answer to their quest been right in front of their very eyes?

She went to the door and opened it boldly, walking inside. The rest followed her warily.

A dark-haired man stood in the center of a room, looking at them nonchalantly. There was something in the way he looked, that made Jinx feel that this man was hiding something. He wasn't even surprised at them being there.

"Are you Brother Genitivi?" She asked straight out.

"No, I am Weylon, Brother Genitivi's assistant." The man replied, keeping his eyes on Jinx who was now standing very close to him. "When you first came through the door, I thought you had finally found some word of Genitivi's whereabouts. I'm so worried about him. "

Jinx's anger flared right up. This man was lying. And he was lying to her face. She hated liars with a passion.

She thrust an index finger to his face, breathing heavily.

"Listen, Darky. You'd better start talking and talking fast. My friend here," she pointed to Alistair, who blinked back unsure of what stance to take. "was a werewolf and he still has an incredible appetite for human flesh!" The man looked at Alistair who was now scowling, and he trembled. "Now tell us where Genitivi is, or be prepared to suffer the consequences!"

"I don't know! All he said was that he was heading to the inn, and left! I swear!" The man took a step back, but Jinx took one forward, her finger still in plain view.

"You're lying. What inn?"

"Ah. Um. An inn down at Lake Calenhad docks. That's where he was heading. I read his research notes and that's what I found!"

"But you just said you spoke to him and he told you where he was going!" Jinx cried out, catching him in his lie.

"Ye-es," the man stammered, clutching at straws. "But I also looked through his research papers, and found out that he would be staying at the inn!"

"You're lying! Zev and Marcus, search the back room there!" She ordered, while she whipped out her dagger and sword, holding them straight to his face.

"No! You can't go in there!" And Zevran and Marcus stopped and turned to regard him. His face was turning a most ugly color.

"Why not? Maybe the room will offer us clues to Genitivi's whereabouts," Jinx said softly, while her dagger traced the outline of his face.

Zevran opened the door. The smell of rotting flesh reached their nostrils and Jinx gagged and stepped back a bit, which gave the man his last fighting chance.

"Andraste! I do this in your name!" He cried out and sent out a crushing prison spell on Jinx, who was lifted up, in great pain and agony and started to jerk around in the air.

Alistair came to life and whipped out his shield and sword, decapitating the man almost instantly. Jinx slid to the ground in a heap.

"Marcus!" Alistair called out.

But the mage was already running to Jinx, and knelt down by her, applying a healing spell that gradually revived Jinx, who promptly sat up dizzily. Alistair sighed out in relief and took her in his arms gently.

"That bastard! Where is he?" Jinx managed to say.

"He's dead, my love. I killed him," Alistair whispered into her ear and kissed it afterwards.

"Help me get up, Alistair. We must see what is up in that room. The dead body must have been there for some time to smell like that."

He lifted her up gently and helped her stand. Then, making sure that she didn't sway and was able to walk about without fainting, he followed her into the room.

There was a decomposing body in a corner of the room. Jinx found a chest as well, and opened it.

"Is that Genitivi?" Marcus asked worriedly. Jinx did not reply immediately. She found some leather dragonbone armor in the chest, which she knew was enchanted and handed it to Zevran. She also found a nice dragonbone sword, and gave that to Alistair, but then she found what she was looking for. A black leather-bound book. She took it out and opened it, reading and skimming through the pages avidly.

After some time she found what she was looking for and moved out of the room, as she was feeling slightly nauseous, returning to the room where the decapitated body of the fake Weylon lay. For now, she knew that he had been an impostor. And, according to this book, Genitivi was now in the village of Haven.

She found herself getting incredibly angry when she checked the map that showed the location of Haven. Hurling the book on the floor, she began to stomp on it. Again and again. The rest eyed her with a bit of fear.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" She yelled. "This is beyond everything You have thrown against me! You think you have a sense of humor, do you?" She shook a fist into the air whilst looking upwards.

The rest exchanged nervous glances amongst themselves. Marcus and Zevran both began to elbow Alistair, motioning at him to do something. Anything. Alistair found himself shaking his head quickly and repeatedly and that is what Jinx saw when she turned her head.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" She demanded of them all, and they shook their heads at this quickly, not daring to speak.

She bent down and picked up the book, trying to hold it together, as it had become a bit undone after she had given it her treatment. She opened it and showed them the map.

"Look! Just _look_ at where Haven is! That is where fucking Brother Genitivi is!" She practically screamed.

They all huddled closely and took a peek.

Haven lay close to the village of Redcliffe. The village they had just come from, which was on the other side of Ferelden.

"Fine!" She yelled upwards again, shaking another fist as she used her other hand to stuff the poor research book in her pack. "You want to play games? Bring it on!"

And with that, she strode out of the house, and back into the street, leaving the three of them staring wordlessly after her.

...


	24. The Ghosts of Ostagar

**Happy Valentine's Day to all! :D This chapter has a bit of sensual foreplay in it. Just a taste of what is to come *evil cackle* Call it a small Valentine's gift. ;) **

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers: my muse Jinx1983, auradorina, LadyCallia, xXxNikxXx, Kimber75, Shepard Supreme (your review had me in stitches) and Raven Jadewolfe. Thanks to all who have favorited this story and have it on their alerts as well! **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 24 - The Ghosts of Ostagar

They were staying overnight at the Tavern in order to complete the rest of the jobs they had the following day.

As soon as they had finished their dinner, Alistair excused himself and went up to his room.

Jinx bit her lower lip. Should she let him just go to bed like that? She knew that the whole Goldanna affair had just devastated him. She finally arrived at a decision and went up to his room. Gathering up her courage, she knocked on the door softly.

"Come in, Jinx," came Alistair's muffled reply.

He had taken off his armor and was sitting on the bed, and had his gaze on her. When she was inside, he stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in the best of moods right now. I ordered some bath water. If it's all right with you, I'd just like to soak in some hot water for a while and get to bed."

"Actually, I do mind," Jinx said softly and walked over to where he was standing. "We're together, and a couple aren't we?" Alistair nodded. "Well, we're supposed to share things, at least that's what I've gathered from watching my parents over the years."

He gave her a small smile. "They were special, weren't they? I wish I could have met them," he said quietly.

"I wish you could have too. I know they would have loved you," she grinned.

He smiled again.

"Oh, I don't know. You are a noble after all. I doubt they would have liked to see you with someone like me an ex-templar and - "

"The only living son of Maric, with an unholy love of fine cheeses? " She twinkled at him and laughed.

He chuckled then grew serious again, shifting uncomfortably in his place.

"Oh, Alistair. You are a wonderful man. I know anyone who knows you loves you. Well, maybe not Morrigan or Sten, but hey, you can't win them all, can you?" She teased again.

He rolled his eyes.

"Maker's breath! Am I ever glad that is the case!"

"The thing is," she got closer to him, and her arms went up, her hands catching his face and holding it, "you don't really need someone as heartless as Goldanna in your life right now. I love you dearly, and you are the only thing that is important to me. You are my rock and my strength and I thank the Maker for you, my handsome Grey Warden. My knight in shining armor. My -" but she was interrupted as he brought his lips on hers, and began to kiss her.

They melted into the kiss, oblivious to anything else, their tongues dancing. Alistair's arms tightened around her.

He felt his erection throb against her and moaned. Breaking away from the kiss gently, he looked deeply into her brilliant green eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked her, his hand caressing her face gently, his calloused fingers tracing her lips.

"Not in the last twelve hours," she chuckled.

"Twelve hours!" He feigned shock. "Has it really been that long? No, that won't do." He embraced her tightly. "I love you more than life itself, Jinx. You are my joy and my strength as well. And I thank the Maker for making you tumble into my path."

She giggled then and hugged him back tightly.

There was a knock on the door. Alistair broke away from her gently and went to answer it. Some servant girls stood there with his bath water.

"Is it my cue to leave?" She asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"I hope not," he said in a low voice, twinkling mischievously at her.

"I am not taking a bath with you, Ser!" She replied in offended tones. He chuckled and took her in his arms again. The servants left, but they didn't even notice. They were looking into each other's eyes.

"I meant it, you know. Every word I said." Jinx said softly.

"What's that?"

"When I said everyone cared only about themselves and you should care about yourself more and well, do the things you want to do. You have to be happy, Alistair."

"I know. I realize you are right and I am thankful for what you said. It's made me understand that it's time I thought about myself for a change."

She nodded at this, smiling, and was about to say how happy that made her, when he kissed her again.

She felt herself responding to the kiss passionately and Alistair groaned, deepening it. His hands roamed restlessly over her back and her fingers dug into his hair, while she melded her body into his.

Breaking away from the kiss he started to kiss her cheek, and moved on to the nape of her neck, his warm breath sending sparks throughout her body, his kisses feather-light. Pausing for a moment, he opened his lips and his tongue flicked out experimentally, tasting her. He loved it. He started to kiss and lick, which sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She mewled and wiggled into him even more, and he moaned softly.

"Ah, Jinx, Jinx, you drive me crazy," he murmured breathlessly against her soft skin, "I can't think straight, I-" She turned her head slightly and this time it was she who captured his mouth in an eager, passionate kiss.

His fingers fumbled with the straps of her armor, and soon her breastplate clattered to the floor. Neither of them paid attention to the fact, she was too busy savoring his mouth and his hands were now restlessly caressing her side and her back.

Without knowing it, they suddenly found themselves lying on the bed and Alistair was kissing her neck once more, tasting her again, her delicious salty sweetness on his lips and tongue.

His hand rested for a moment, just below her breast, hesitating. And then she moaned into his mouth again, and he moved it gently on her breast over her tunic, caressing it gently. Her nipple hardened. "Maker!" He moaned throatily, while his mouth captured hers again, greedily devouring it, his fingers touching her hardened nipple over the fabric.

The sudden, gentle movement of his hand and fingers took her by surprise but she liked it, and she let him touch her breast, the liquid fire in her building up with another urgency, one she had not felt before.

Then she panicked at this new, intense feeling and broke away, breathing heavily and looking into his eyes, which were so dark they were almost black.

"No worries, my love. If you want to stop, I can stop. Just tell me," he whispered breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Alistair. I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too," he admitted and grinned bashfully. "We'll stop for now, is that all right?"

"Yes, we should stop. I hope you don't think I'm some kind of prude, well...maybe I am," she said shyly and shut her eyes briefly.

He chuckled. "I know you're a passionate prude," he teased. "We'll do it when we feel ready, not before, all right?"

"Thank you, my love. It means a lot to me," she swallowed. "Your...um, water is getting cold."

He chuckled and got up, pulling her in a tight embrace immediately afterwards. "You're right. As always. Would you like to wait for me to finish? I don't want you to go," he added hopefully.

"Well, I'd like to take one too, and I still have to order some hot water myself. I'll come back later. But just so we can sleep together. Just - "

"Sleep," he finished off for her. "Yes, I know. And I would love to."

"Then I'll be back later," she smiled and moved away, grabbing her breastplate and leaving the room.

...

It was Alistair who suggested they make a detour whilst travelling to Haven, right down to Ostagar. Jinx had looked up at him quickly her eyes shining when he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" She asked, perking up.

They were camping some distance away from the Kocari Wilds and had just finished dinner. Alistair had her in his arms and was massaging her scalp with his fingers, which had her nearly falling asleep on his chest. The rest were still sitting around the fire, except for Morrigan, who had retreated quietly to her tent and Sten, who was walking around the tent perimeter.

"Yes, I'm positive. I know it's completely overrun by darkspawn now, but there is a Grey Warden cache that was left there, as well as some chests. I would love to see if they are intact. There are some pretty good weapons in those chests, if I recall correctly. Unless the darkspawn have taken them all." He also knew that she wanted to find out if she could find anything at all that would help her find her brother, and this was actually the main reason he suggested they go to Ostagar.

"We can camp a day away and a group of us can go in," Jinx offered and Wynne spoke up.

"I'd like to be in that group, if it's all right with you two," she said quietly, fierce determination in her eyes.

"As would I," Marcus said.

"Then I will accompany you, yes?" Zevran smiled at him, and Marcus nodded back at him.

Both Drinx and Prince barked once and they laughed at this.

"Red? How about you?" Jinx turned to Leliana. But the redhead declined, smiling and shaking her head.

"I'll stay in camp this time," she said.

Jinx frowned slightly but agreed. There was something wrong with Leliana. She just hadn't been her usual chatty self lately. She resolved to speak with her as soon as she could.

They called it a night and all went to their tents. Alistair walked with her to her tent.

"Thank you. I know you are also doing this because of - Fergus," she said softly.

He said nothing, just kissed her and then held her closely.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you. More than you'll ever know. Good night."

He waited for her to disappear into her tent, before walking to his own, smiling all the way.

...

There were a lot of darkspawn at Ostagar, and they were ambushed immediately upon their arrival. Alistair shielded Jinx as much as he could, and fought like a madman by her side. Both Wynne and Marcus sent out offensive spells, healing where necessary, while the dogs worked in unison overpowering and howling to stun their enemies. Zevran danced around Jinx and Alistair, slashing at the darkspawn as well. Soon their enemies lay dead at their feet.

They gradually made their way across the snow and ice, but were doing it slowly, as Jinx had insisted on looting the fallen darkspawn. Alistair had grimaced when he saw some of the pieces of armor Cailan had worn in battle on the monsters they had slain. They started to collect the pieces, simply because Alistair voiced his dismay and anger at finding them wearing them in the first place.

It was when they were resting, their backs leaning against a wall, and near some statues of Andraste, that Jinx got a glimpse of some rubble next to one of the statues. Pulling herself up, she walked quietly towards the rubble, poking around the stones with her family sword. Suddenly, something glinted at her from the rubble and she bent down and retrieved it.

"Whatever is a key doing here?" She asked, as Alistair stood up and walked to her side.

"I haven't the slightest idea. There are chests around here. Maybe we should try it on each one we find till we see which one it opens?"

She nodded and they continued to explore, fighting the occasional darkspawn that they encountered along the way.

Presently Alistair recognized the remains of the great Grey Warden tent, and walked over to it. There were four chests, two of them still locked, which meant that the darkspawn had not gotten to them yet. He smiled and asked Jinx if she could pick the locks on them and she nodded, working on one set first until she heard the click that told her it was unlocked. She smiled at Alistair, and he and Marcus got busy going over the contents of that one while she worked on the other chest, unlocking it as well after a short while.

Alistair swore under his breath when he saw what he thought had been lost to the darkspawn. He grabbed hold of some armor that took Jinx's breath away. It looked like silverite, but shone softly, a bluish haze emanating from it. A golden griffon took up most of the breastplate and shone brightly too.

"This is made of Star metal!" He exclaimed. "It's a set of runic Grey Warden armor and it's complete! It enchanted too, I can't believe we've found this!" He laughed out loud.

"What are the enchantments on it?" Jinx asked excitedly.

"Stamina and health generation, among other things. It offers great protection, but is very light. It's the Star metal," his hand travelled lightly over the breastplate, as if caressing it, his eyes shining like a young boy who had discovered a gift.

"I think you should wear it then," Jinx laughed back. The rest agreed heartily and Alistair soon found himself changing behind a broken piece of wall, coming out shortly dressed in the armor.

Jinx's breath caught when she saw him. He was so handsome!

He twinkled at her and spun around, wrapped her in his arms for a quick kiss, then broke away, and his eyes travelled over the armor again.

"It's a perfect fit," He said happily.

He moved then to inspect the contents of the second trunk, and grasped a large backpack from it. He was about to open it, when he stopped, and turned around suddenly his sword and new Grey Warden shield out, his senses tingling. Marcus whipped out his staff and Jinx knew that there were darkspawn nearby.

They fought the darkspawn that attacked and then moved onwards, but Alistair had also taken the large backpack he had found in the second chest, without saying a word to anyone.

When they finally made it to the bridge, Jinx looked up at Alistair.

"What's on the other side?"

"The Tower of Ishal," Marcus replied quickly before Alistair had a chance to. Both men had a haunted expression on their faces.

Jinx knew what had happened there. Alistair had told her.

"Right," she said, "let's carry on then."

They followed her quietly until they heard her gasping before they saw what she was looking at.

In the middle of the bridge, towering above them and suspended on dozens of sharp long sticks and steel rods, hung the lifeless, decomposing body of Cailan, Alistair's half-brother and once beloved King of Ferelden.

...

The madness that followed was something like Jinx had never experienced before. After battling hundreds of darkspawn in the Tower of Ishal, including an ogre, they ventured down a hole in the ground that had even more darkspawn and spiders as well. Jinx nearly died when one of them overwhelmed her but was saved by Alistair and Drinx who quickly attacked and killed it.

There was an opening in the tunnel up ahead and they stepped out into the battlefield, where a dead ogre lay with Duncan's sword and dagger still in it. Another darkspawn appeared, the one that was leading them all. The one that had magic. Magic that was so strong, it could raise the dead. It cast a spell over the remains of the ogre, and it came to life.

Jinx cursed and made a beeline for the darkspawn necromancer. Alistair ran after the ogre, who was now chasing Jinx, and the rest ran closely behind, trying to help as much as they could.

The dogs outran Jinx, and got to the necromancer first. Drinx's momentum brought the darkspawn down, while Prince howled, stunning it on the ground. When Jinx arrived, out of breath, she only had to plunge her family sword directly into its heart. The necromancer shuddered and was still. It was wearing Cailan's helmet - the last piece that completed the whole set of his golden armor.

The moment it died, the ogre fell to the ground. Jinx then took the helmet and gave it to Alistair wordlessly. The look in his eyes was a grateful one.

Alistair turned to ogre and took Duncan's sword and dagger out. He handed them to Jinx.

"You are our leader. I know that Duncan would have been proud to see these in your hands today," he said in a low, clear voice.

She swept him up in a hug and he buried his face in the nape of her neck as he held her closely. Her scent, sweet and enticing, enveloped and comforted him.

...

They built a pyre for Cailan and Alistair lit it, backing away to stand next to Wynne and Marcus, the two dogs howling mournfully. Jinx blinked back the tears as they waited for the remains to burn completely.

When it was over, she swept a final glance over the frozen snow, her eyes dry and wistful. Not a sign of Fergus, nor of Duncan for that matter. She turned to Alistair and saw the resigned expression in his eyes. She felt the tears come, streaming down her cheeks. Fergus! He had to be alive, he just had to!

Alistair glanced at her and moved to comfort her but she stepped away from him.

"No," she said. "Fergus is out there. I know it. He's somewhere in the Wilds. He can't be dead! He just can't!"

She walked away, still sobbing, the sadness in her heart tearing Alistair's into pieces.

...

They found the remains of Cailan's tent. There was a locked chest there and Jinx tried to unlock it but continuously failed.

"The key," Alistair's voice said quietly behind her. "Try the key you found, my love."

She dug into her pack and brought it out. It fit perfectly in the lock and she opened the chest. It was all but empty, some papers lying in it, as well as a magnificent sword. Alistair recognized it.

"That's King Maric's sword. Duncan - he told me. I'd seen Cailan wielding it in camp and I liked it, so I asked about it. It's supposed to weaken any darkspawn that are near, and cause massive damage to them as well."

"Then you should wield it," Jinx said quietly.

Alistair shook his head vehemently.

"I - can't. It belonged to _him_."

"Let's be practical here. You have to fight a horde of darkspawn, and this may be the only sword that can truly help you out. Does it really matter at the end of the day, when you have to kill these monsters before they kill you?"

Alistair swallowed and took it without saying another word.

"Right, glad you agree. Now let's try to see if we can wash up and get a bite to eat, then head out back to our camp," Jinx said.

Wynne and Marcus heated the snow so that it melted into water and they took some cloths and wet them, wiping the blood off their faces, necks and hands. When they were done, they sat quietly on the stone ground and had some dried beef, bread and cheese, and huge quantities of water. By the time they were done, Jinx was busy reading the papers she had found in Cailan's chest. Alistair moved nearer and looked at the papers interestedly, while the rest waited for her to finish.

"Look at this, Wynne," he said excitedly, handing her two of the papers once he was done reading them. "It's true! Cailan had indeed asked Empress Celine for reinforcements from Orlais!"

Wynne nodded after scanning through the papers.

"They were simply waiting for the signal to come to our aid."

"Something that will never happen now, thanks to Loghain's treachery," Alistair spat out bitterly.

"Fuck this!" Jinx exclaimed suddenly, holding the last paper in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Arl Eamon was asking Cailan to have Anora removed from the throne, so he could remarry in order to produce an heir!" She exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Alistair started, his eyes widening with surprise.

"See for yourself," Jinx handed him the paper.

Alistair's mouth fell open.

"I can't believe this," he managed to whisper.

Jinx said nothing. She was now positive that Eamon was far from being the fatherly figure Alistair thought him to be.

...


	25. Genitivi Is Found

**My thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: LadyCallia, xXxNikxXx, Jinx1983 (my muse), KCousland, megglesnake, auradorina, Raven Jadewolfe. Just to say that I was really touched by your review, Jinx. I am the one who is honored here. I thank you especially for asking me to write this and allowing your character to come to life in this fic. Thank you so much! :D **

**Well, this chapter is not as witty as I would have liked it to be, given the circumstances. It's not every day you are ambushed in a quiet village and a mad Revered Father and his men try to kill you after all...lol**

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 25 - Genitivi is Found

The night before they set off for Haven, Morrigan surprised Jinx by asking to speak to her. Jinx did speak to each of her companions, as well as occasionally give them gifts she had found so far in her travels. But as Morrigan was always so mean to Alistair, she found herself speaking less and less to her.

"Uh," Jinx said, totally surprised at the witch's request. She glanced at Alistair, who had his arm around her protectively, and he shrugged, so she gave him a peck on the cheek, and stood up, nodding at Morrigan, who promptly led her away from the rest.

"I must tell you some things, as well as request a favor," Morrigan said directly as soon as they were as far away from the fire and the rest of the companions.

"What is it, Sleazy?" Jinx asked her with a half-smile.

Morrigan stiffened at the name calling and Jinx thought for a moment that she was going to just shrug and not say anything, thus allowing her to return to the fire and Alistair's arms. She was wrong.

"I should have spoken sooner. However, since I see that you seem to be filling other people's requests relatively easily, I find myself in a situation. Hopefully you will be able to provide me with something I need," the witch began, then paused for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. She fixed Jinx with a yellow stare. "I wonder if by any chance, while you were at the circle tower, you happened to come across a black leather-bound book? There is a picture of a leafless tree on the outside and it is -"

Jinx gave a cry that interrupted Morrigan's speech.

"Wait right here," she said smiling and ran towards her backpack which she had left beside Alistair, thinking of taking a bath in the nearby brook before settling down for the night. The rest were there joking and sitting around the fire, and Jinx saw to her amusement, that Jowan and Kallia were now holding hands. Alistair, however, was nowhere to be seen, and she was puzzled at this. She grabbed her pack and hurried back to Morrigan, who was now regarding her curiously.

Emptying the contents of the pack before her, she saw the book and handed it to Morrigan wordlessly.

"You did find it? 'Tis a fortunate thing, indeed!" The witch smiled happily.

"What is this book about?" Jinx asked.

"'Tis Mother's grimoire. It had been confiscated by Templars some years ago, from the hut. The Templars, however, did not manage to catch Mother or me. I shall begin studying the book immediately. Thank you for this," Morrigan replied and smiled genuinely at Jinx.

"What's inside?" A direct question, that made Morrigan smile again.

"Secrets. Mother has many she has kept throughout the years."

"Did you live there all your life then? In the Wilds?"

"I did go to Lothering from time to time, to gather some food and supplies. Though the people there shied away from me and I kept to myself."

"I bet," Jinx replied grinning. Then she was serious. "Didn't you feel lonely at all?"

"As a child, I admit that I did feel I wanted someone to play with. Though Mother taught me her shape shifting skills and I found myself running with the wolves and flying with the birds more often that naught," Morrigan replied. Her eyes were distant and brooding.

"That sounds wonderful," Jinx said wistfully trying to picture herself do the same thing and failing miserably.

"For a time, perhaps."

"Did the animals speak to you?" Jinx asked curiously.

"I did not understand them, as I would a human, no. But they proved to be excellent companions."

"Interesting," Jinx remarked.

"Do you have an opinion on my skills? Do you think them terrible and evil, like some of the people I have encountered?" Morrigan asked frowning.

"No, not at all. I think your skills are quite useful, actually."

"A most practical opinion," Morrigan found herself pleasantly surprised. "Thank you for the grimoire again."

"No problem," Jinx said and gathered her things, stuffing them into her pack. She walked towards the brook for her nightly bath, whistling to Drinx along the way. Alistair was standing around the fire this time around, and she waved to him before disappearing into the tree line.

The water was pleasantly warm. She wondered about the coming winter and how the heck she was going to keep clean then. A thought crossed her mind then and she grinned. She decided to ask Marcus if it could be done. Leaving the water, she dried herself and dressed in a simple white tunic and loose breeches before grabbing her pack once again and heading off to her tent.

As she passed the campfire on her way back, she noticed Alistair standing outside his tent. His eyes were fixed on her and she smiled.

Then she went into her tent and her whole world stopped.

Lying on her bedroll was a complete set of warden runic armor, golden griffon etched on the breastplate and all, only this one was definitely for a woman and it was black, with golden decorations on the shoulders and metal skirt. She ran a hand over it, and then the boots and gauntlets, not daring to breathe too heavily, fearing that it was a dream and it would cause her to wake up.

"Do you like it?" Alistair said softly behind her.

She whirled around and nearly leapt into his waiting arms. He burst out laughing and held her tightly.

"Like it?" She said breathlessly into his ear before breaking away from his embrace gently. "Am I dreaming?"

"Er, no. I would pinch you, but I know what your reaction would be, so I'll play it safe," he chuckled, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"How is this possible?"

"Well, remember the large backpack I managed to take from the second chest? This was inside it," he grinned. I saw it was for a woman, and would have given it to you sooner, but it needed some cleaning, so I've been cleaning it up properly and, um, it was ready tonight. I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, I'm surprised all right," Jinx said softly and lifted up her lips, claiming his in a passionate kiss.

They melted into the kiss, the sounds of their companions laughing and chattering barely reaching them. Soon, the only thing that mattered was their kisses and fondling in the darkened tent.

"I think we'd best stop, we have to get an early start tomorrow," Alistair said breathing heavily, his arms sliding around her waist again.

"I - I agree," Jinx said, sighing deeply.

"Good night, my love," he spoke again, after sharing another kiss with her.

"Good night, my knight," she replied as she watched him leave the tent.

...

They camped near the slope that would lead them to Haven, and Jinx found a moment to finally talk to Leliana.

"What's up Red? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Oh, nothing. I simply was remembering things. Nothing important," Leliana smiled at Jinx.

"They must be important to silence you like this. Anything I can do to help?"

Leliana was deep in thought for a few minutes before she replied. Then she sighed, deciding to trust Jinx.

"Well, I haven't been entirely truthful with you. About why I came to Ferelden," she said, looking at the ground before her.

"Oh?"

"The real reason is that I was escaping, fleeing Orlais and the chevaliers."

Jinx stared at Leliana and blinked. Of all the things she had imagined that Leliana would say to her, this was not it.

"Fascinating! Tell me more!" She said sarcastically. Leliana, however, did not catch the sarcasm in her voice. She took a deep breath and told her the whole story. About how her bard master, Marjoline, had sent her on a mission to kill a man and steal some papers for her.

"They were important documents," Leliana said.

"You opened them, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Something told me that those papers needed to be read." Leliana said sadly.

The rest of the story was about her being captured by the Orlesian chevaliers, after Marjoline had betrayed her, placing Leliana's name on the papers, and putting the blame on her. She had escaped only because Marjoline had taught her well. The thing that surprised Jinx even more was the fact that Leliana admitted to being in love with Marjoline. She didn't know that the bard could feel sexually inclined towards women. She resolved secretly never to bathe with her again.

"Thanks for trusting me with this," Jinx said when Leliana finished her tale.

"It feels good to get this off my chest," Leliana said. "Thank you for listening and understanding."

...

The following morning, Jinx decided to take Wynne, Marcus, Zevran and Leliana along with Alistair to Haven. She left the others asking them to guard the campsite zealously, asking Jowan to remain in charge.

They were stopped at the entrance of the village proper by a man dressed in heavy chainmail.

"What are you doing here? We do not allow visitors inside Haven," he growled a Jinx darkly.

Jinx bristled visibly and the rest waited for her outburst.

"Fuck off, moron. I'm here looking for Brother Genitivi," she hurled back at him.

"Who? Perhaps the Revered Father would answer to that, but he is busy ministering to the local villagers at the moment," he replied through clenched teeth.

Jinx tried a different tactic. She played dumb.

"I see. Well, I would like to explore Haven for a while," she said sweetly.

"We do not appreciate lowlanders scurrying about our village. You can trade for supplies at the local shop. Then I suggest you and your companions leave," he threatened.

Jinx shrugged nonchalantly at this.

"Did it just get a lot colder here, or is it just me?" Alistair quipped.

They followed her to a clearing with a lot of houses surrounding it. The whole place looked abandoned and was eerily silent.

Jinx tried one of the doors and found it unlocked. She walked inside, with the rest of her companions following closely. In one of the corners of the room, she saw something that disturbed her and walked quietly to it.

It was an altar, and that in itself was not uncommon. The fact that the altar showed traces of blood on its surface however, was the thing that shocked her the most.

"Used for...meal preparation, perhaps?" Alistair quipped again.

"Yeah, right," Jinx replied, gazing at the altar with disgust.

"This village is not what it seems, is it?" Wynne said quietly.

Jinx scowled and left the house. They were ambushed by a group of villagers, along with two archers.

"Ha! Quiet villagers, my arse!" She cried attacking the nearest to her. Soon they were all dead on the ground, and Jinx wiped her blades on the grass before looting the corpses. They all looked up at the next slope. More people were running towards them, but this time to attack. Jinx counted two mages and four men dressed in leathers, while two others, dressed in heavy armor let out their battle cries.

"Sweet. I love nice welcome committees. Alistair, do your thing," she pointed at the mages.

He stunned them both using holy smite and they ran into the fray parrying and thrusting their blades at the rest. Jinx made a beeline for the stunned mages. They worked as a team, and soon had succeeded in winning that battle as well.

There was another clearing, with more houses surrounding it and the village shop. Jinx strode boldly inside.

There was nobody in the shop. She looted the chests there, and winked at Marcus, calling him to the side. while the rest walked to the next room.

"Here," she said, handing him a pair of Antivan leather boots, "for Zevran. Make believe you found them, ok?" She grinned at his grateful gaze and followed the rest. They were staring at something in the corner of the room. She saw the dismembered remains of a body and grimaced. The shield lying on the floor next to it told her that this had once been one of Arl Eamon's disappearing knights.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She demanded, her breathing hitching slightly.

Nobody could find an answer to that one.

...

They ran into more groups of heavily armored men and men in leathers as they trudged up another slope. Jinx was getting angrier by the minute.

On top of the slope she could make out a Chantry building.

"Are all the villagers in the Chantry? These villagers must be an astonishingly pious bunch," Wynne remarked.

"Yeah, except for those who are now dead," Jinx replied angrily. She did not pause to think or look at anyone, but reached the Chantry doors and flung them wide open.

A man in robes was talking, and what he was saying was raising her hackles even more. She clenched her teeth and walked towards him, cutting a path through the villagers assembled and not stopping until she was standing directly in front of the man, interrupting his sermon.

"Ah," the man said, scowling briefly at her. "I heard that there were strangers in our midst. I trust you have been welcomed appropriately.

Jinx glared at him and her arm shot out, her index finger in the man's face.

"Listen you deranged whatever-you-are! I'm not playing games here. Welcome, my arse! What the fuck is going on here?"

"This is what happens when we let strangers in our midst," the man said to those there, who were already backing away. "They would take something sacred and turn it into something evil."

Jinx snorted derisively.

"Sacred my arse!" She managed out. "You have killed Arl Eamon's knights and are playing god here. I demand to know where Brother Genitivi is, you foul-mouthed monster!"

"We will not allow you to continue to defile our sacred Chantry with your presence -" the Revered Father continued, nodding to the guards present.

But Jinx had already whisked her blades out, the rest of her companions were now standing in a defensive position, while the villagers were now running wildly for the doors.

"Shut up, you freak!" Jinx cried out and slashed at his chest.

All hell broke loose. Not only were there more men there, who were attacking them, but, as Jinx discovered to her horror, three dragonlings as well.

"Not these again!" She yelled.

The battle in itself was harder, for they had to dodge the dragonlings fiery breaths while they parried and thrust. Alistair's shield was a blur again, and he was succeeding at keeping her safe, which was all that mattered to him. Jinx danced around the dragonlings and managed to kill two of the three, while Marcus and Zevran finished of the Revered Father and two guards, while Wynne healed and rejuvenated the group, shooting out arcane bolts at the other enemies when she could. Leliana fired her arrows accurately, killing one of the men who was dressed in heavy armor.

When the battle was finally over, Jinx looted the bodies. The Revered Father had a strange-looking medallion which she pocketed, and the rest had coins and various potions which she took as well. They explored the rest of the rooms and looted more things from them. Then they walked back to the main room in the Chantry.

Jinx looked around. There was something that was bothering her. She turned to her right and noticed a bricked-up door where there should have been an entrance to another room. She smiled.

Walking up to it, her long fingers traced the wall around it, until she found what she was looking for. There was an audible click and the brick door suddenly slid open.

Lying on the floor and groaning, was a middle-aged, nearly bald man. He was hurt, but showed no bloody wounds.

Jinx quickly rushed to him, and knelt before him.

"Brother Genitivi?" She whispered hopefully.

"Yes, that is my name. Thank the Maker you are not one of them!" The man exclaimed smiling at her.

"My name is Jinx. I found your research journal in Denerim." She pulled the now loosely-bound journal from her pack, the pages nearly falling from it.

The man's eyes widened when he saw it.

"What has happened to it?" He exclaimed.

Both Alistair and Marcus bit the inside of their cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Oh, an accident, they - um - didn't want me to get it, you see," Jinx lied. "You're hurt. How can we help you?"

"It's my leg," he panted.

"Wynne?"

The elder mage immediately sent out a healing spell, but the bone was completely broken.

"I can't do anything else, Jinx, I'm sorry. The leg is broken in two. I can set it, but he will have to rest for it to fully mend."

"I don't have time to rest! The Urn is just up the mountain!" Genitivi exclaimed.

"Well you aren't going anywhere like this, I'm sorry," Jinx replied frowning.

"You cannot deny him this. He has worked his entire life to see the Urn," Leliana suddenly exclaimed.

"And you would risk his life so he can see it, Red? You know very well that he isn't armored and he's hurt, so he is an easy target for whatever we'll find up there. You would put his life in danger, then? Just let me know so we can stamp a parchment on his, er, generous forehead that says, 'Easy target, come get me'" Jinx glared at the bard.

"I guess you are right," Leliana replied reluctantly. She then turned and spoke kindly to the good brother. "I'm sorry Brother, but you will have to visit the Urn once you are healed. It is better this way."

"Very well," said Genitivi sadly. "But first, I must tell you how to open the doors to the Ruined Temple on top of the mountain. That is where the urn lies. The Revered Father, he wears a medallion..."

"This medallion?" Jinx took it out of her pocket, showing it to Genitivi.

"Yes, that's it. The pendant is really a key. Let me show you how to work it."

"Thank you, Brother," Jinx said and quickly memorized how to turn the pendant into a key. Then she turned to Marcus and Zevran. "Take him down to our camp. We'll wait for you to get back. Then we'll all go into the Temple together."

They nodded and half-carried the brother out of the Chantry. Then the rest dragged the dead bodies outside, and finally sat to have a bite to eat and drink some water. It was getting dark and it was cold. Alistair helped Jinx with her bedroll and laid his next to hers. By the time Marcus and Zevran had returned and had eaten something, they were ready to call it a night.

"I just can't wait to see what's waiting for us up there," Jinx remarked sarcastically.

Alistair wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, and soon they were asleep.

...

**A.N: Please read Jinx's awesome new fic if you have time: **

**http:/ .net/s/6744650/1/ World_Spins_Madly_On **


	26. Dragons and Gauntlets

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers: my muse Jinx1983, LadyCallia, auradorina, ArcturasB, xXxNikxXx, Raven Jadewolfe and Saga Svanhildr. **

**Well...you'll see a part in this chapter describing the female and male body, haha! OH, and of course, Jinx's outrageous vocabulary, which we all know and love. Other than that, be prepared for anything (yes, emotional stuff too)**

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 26 - Dragons and Gauntlets

A fucking dragon cult. It was a fucking dragon cult. Jinx gritted her teeth, the only part of her body that didn't hurt. So far they had killed zillions of dragonlings, and stupid cult members, as well as battled enormous drakes that had nearly killed her once again. She fumed. This was the last time she was ever going on a quest for some old man who had treated Alistair so badly in his youth.

"Fuck this!" She screamed, and Alistair jumped beside her, a guarded look on his face instantly.

Running ahead, Jinx found herself in yet another vast chamber, but this time the people in it were not attacking them, but glaring at her and her group.

"Yeah, right," she sighed, walking up to them.

"Stop right there!" A heavily armored man threatened her. Jinx felt the anger in her bubbling over. "You will go no further!"

"Listen you crazy son of a bitch! I've just about had it with all you moronic, twisted people!" She poked a finger into his neck, and the man blinked at her, unsure of how to react. "I am here for the Urn of Sacred Ashes." Poke. "And if you don't get out of my way, you will be sorry you were ever born!"

The man liked her. Instantly. She had the makings of a true Reaver. He smiled at her warmly. This took Jinx by surprise and she took a step back.

"We may yet come to an agreement," he said stroking his beard whilst looking at her.

"Huh? What the fuck? Why do you suddenly want to cooperate with me?" Jinx blinked back.

"It may be that you can prove yourself to be a champion to our cause," the man answered eagerly, a mad glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked warily.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kolgrim, and I lead the Disciples of Andraste," Kolgrim began, ignoring Jinx's sharp intake of breath. "Atop this mountain lie the mortal remains of our blessed Andraste. The ashes are guarded by an old guardian, who is trapped in the past. But we adore the new risen Andraste, she has come to us in all her fiery splendor!" The man babbled excitedly.

_Yeah, he's crazy all right. _

"I would like to see this risen Andraste," Jinx played along.

"She is not ready. But if you become her greatest champion and take this dragon blood, pouring it on the mortal Andraste's remains when you reach the urn, then our risen Andraste will hail you as her greatest champion and we will welcome you into our ranks!"

Jinx stood there for a few moments, unable to believe what she had heard. Insane. The man was insane. And dangerous. There was only one way to deal with dangerously insane people. She whipped out her blades and pivoted on the spot, cleanly slicing his throat.

Kolgrim clutched at his throat, the blood gushing out and he gurgled at Jinx, before slumping dead to the ground. His other followers then attacked and Jinx and her party responded in kind.

Soon all their enemies were lying dead on the ground and Jinx started to loot as always. She found a strange-looking horn on Kolgrim and immediately knew what it was for.

She directed her fiery glare upwards.

"Still playing Your game with me, huh? Well fuck you too!" She made a rude gesture with her finger and straightened her shoulders, walking off.

"Let's go, everyone. Time to kill momma!"

...

They stepped into the room, and the first thing they noticed was a man standing in front of another door at the very end.

Jinx felt really tired and angry. On top of it all, while battling the high dragon, (which her knight in shining armor had wonderfully taken care of), she had wrenched her arm and it was hurting her. Truth be told, there was not a single bone or part of her body that was not aching right now. She longed for a hot bath and some tender loving care. Stealing a glance at Alistair, she noticed he was looking at her adoringly and winked at him. He melted on the spot and took her in his arms, oblivious to the rest of the party.

"Just one kiss," he whispered bringing his lips down on hers.

Marcus and Zevran took advantage of the situation and shared a kiss too. Both Wynne and the Guardian, who had been staring at them, looked away in embarrassment.

Jinx disentangled herself from Alistair's arms reluctantly. She walked over to the Guardian who was now regarding her kindly.

"You're the Guardian, right? I'm here for the ashes," she said simply.

"You. Have. Come. To. Honor. Andraste. And. So. You -" The Guardian began, so painfully slow with his words, that Jinx felt like punching him.

"Listen!" She cut him off, growling. The Guardian blinked. "I'm tired, covered in dragon blood among other things, and in desperate need of a hot bath. Trust me, you really don't want to cross me right now. I don't need you to talk to me as if I'm some mentally retarded person. You are the Guardian right? Tell me how to get to the ashes, and we're good."

"You. Will. Need. To. Pass. Through. The. Gauntlet. First." Jinx bowed her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Great. This is just what she needed. He normally spoke that way. She sighed, resigned to her fate.

"I'm almost sorry to ask, but I have to," she sighed again. "What is the Gauntlet?"

"The. Gauntlet. Is. A. Series. Of. Tests. To. Prove. Your. Worth. If. You. Succeed. In. Passing. Them," he paused longer than usual, and Jinx leaned forward, waiting for him to continue, "You. Will. Be. Allowed. To. See. The. Urn. And. To. Take. A. Pinch. Of. The. Ashes. For. Yourself."

"Fantastic," she grinned. "Let's get it over with, then!" She moved to the door behind him but he stopped her. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Before. You. Go. There. Is. Something. I. Must. Ask." The Guardian said.

"Great, this is just fucking great. Go right ahead. Try to finish before Satinalia though. I've got some gifts for people who are important to me."

"There. Is. Suffering. In. Your. Past. Your. Suffering. And. The. Suffering. Of. Others," Jinx did not like where this was going. She wet her lips uncomfortably. "You. Found. The. Dead. Bodies. Of. Your. Father. And. Mother. And. Instead. Of. Finding. The. Man. Responsible. For. Their. Deaths. You. Are. Now. On. Another. Quest. Do. You. Feel. You. Have. Failed. Your. Parents. By -"

"Shut the fuck up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed into his face, her tears nearly brimming over. "You know nothing of my pain and sorrow. Of the guilt I feel! Of how I wish I could take Howe right now and stab him repeatedly for what he has done! He killed my family! He killed everything I hold dear in this world! Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to remember!"

"My love," Alistair's quiet voice came through and she got a grip on herself, shaking uncontrollably, but silent. Wynne, Marcus and Zevran gazed sorrowfully at Jinx and turned to glare at the Guardian.

"Thank. You." The Guardian's voice was heard. "That. Is. All. I. Wished. To. Know. And. What. Of. Those. Who. Follow. You? Alistair-" But Alistair never heard what the Guardian was about to say, for Jinx stepped up and thrust an index finger into his face.

"Listen, you moronic slow-talker, you! We don't have time for this! Alistair is sorry, and so are Marcus, Wynne and Zevran. Now if you don't open that door behind you, I'm going to explode!"

The Guardian blinked back at her and nodded. The door behind him opened wide in a flash of bright white light.

He started to say something else, but Jinx waved him off with her hand and stepped into the next chamber.

There was a door at the very end, and a row of ghostly figures on each side of the room.

"More games. Whatever."

...

She went up to the first shade, that of a woman, and the woman spoke to her. So this was what it was about. Riddles. She was good at riddles, but she needed someone whose knowledge in history far surpassed the rest.

"Oh, can I get back to you on that?" She told the woman and turned to Alistair, motioning him to follow her a short distance away, out of earshot.

The ghostly woman stood there blinking after her incredulously. Obviously, nobody had ever said that to her.

"Alistair, you know history, being a former templar and all, right?" She asked urgently.

"Yes, I do. You want me to answer the riddles? I suck at riddles and at puzzles. Just so you know," he said earnestly.

She sighed.

"No, I'll answer them. But if you can stand next to me and whisper the important historical names and such, I'd be grateful. Can you do that?"

"Of course," he smiled back at her and held her close for a few moments.

They went back to the ghostly woman, who was tapping her foot impatiently. But before she could repeat the riddle, Jinx's quick reply interrupted her.

"Dreams."

They went through all the eight ghostly figures successfully, ending with the one that was across from the first one Jinx had walked up to. The riddle she flung at Jinx was mind-boggling. Her mind drew a blank. Desperately, she shot a glance at Alistair who was looking even more lost than she, if that were possible. He gave her a nervous smile. She groaned and rolled her eyes, then turned back to the shade.

"Could you repeat that please? Pieces of my brain must have fallen out while talking to your companions back there, haha!"

The shade did not have a sense of humor. Jinx had to admit it was a pretty stupid joke, and well, being a ghost was no laughing matter. You were dead, weren't you?

She listened to the riddle, her brow furrowing in concentration.

_What would a lark carry now? Think Jinx, think. _

But try as she might, she could not come up with an answer. Alistair shifted on his feet, and nudged her. She turned to him and his eyes were lit up, twinkling. Fantastic! He leaned in and whispered in her ear. She grinned.

"A tune," she spoke out clearly, and the shade nodded and went on about how she had been Andraste's closest childhood friend. When she was done, Jinx glanced at the huge double doors at the end of the room and found that they were open. There was a lone figure standing there, apparently waiting for them. The figure looked vaguely familiar, but had its back to them.

When Jinx arrived at the threshold she stopped, her heart started beating so fast, it was making her head swim, her throat felt dry and a lump formed there. The figure could only belong to one person. A man. A man she had adored above all others in all of Thedas. She took two more steps forward and the figure turned to face her.

"My darling daughter," were the first words out of his mouth.

And Jinx felt the world spinning madly around her and come spiraling down.

"Father," she croaked.

"You must let go of the guilt, my darling girl. What you are doing now is far more important than seeking out Howe. You must promise me you will let go. Let go of your pain and your guilt."

Her knees gave and she fell onto the hard stone floor, sobbing as she went.

"Your mother sends her love. You do us proud. Take this amulet, it will protect you and help you in your quest."

Wordlessly, she extended her arm and received the amulet; a necklace with a silver pendent on it.

"We love you, Pup. And we are with you, always."

And then he was gone.

And the wail that sprung forth from Jinx's lips echoed through the chamber and bounced off the walls, coming directly from her heart, which was breaking in two as she knelt there sobbing.

...

Alistair quickly knelt beside her and took her in his arms. She sobbed stormily onto his breast plate and he rocked her gently massaging her scalp and whispering words of love and endearment in her ear. The rest of them looked on sadly at the scene. Wynne had tears in her own eyes and Marcus sniffed, struggling to keep back his own tears. Zevran said nothing, but his sad gaze did not leave Jinx's form as she sobbed in Alistair's arms.

"We can stay here and rest for a bit," Marcus said presently as he handed Alistair a water skin for Jinx.

"No," Jinx sobbed, taking the water skin and drinking before she continued to speak. "We move forward. I want to get this over and done with." She took a clean handkerchief that Alistair offered her and dried her tears.

Alistair stood and helped her to stand. She drank some more water and handed the water skin back to Marcus, a grateful, watery smile on her lips.

Then she straightened her shoulders and walked into the next chamber, where she was promptly attacked by a ghostly figure. It was Alistair! She responded to the attack, and glanced at Alistair who was as shocked as she was. Alistair then engaged himself in battle as she surveyed the rest of the shades who were making their way to where they stood.

_Doppelgangers. Ah, this is going to kill me. Focus, Jinx! Or __**you**__ are going to kill yourself! _

The doppelganger versions of themselves were tough because they were empowered. Jinx faced herself and felt a rush of mad pride coursing through her veins. She knew which movements were signature and attacked, her doppelganger grinning madly at her. She found herself growing tired very soon as Doppelganger-Jinx before her responded to each and every thrust she made. Dancing around herself, the other Jinx did the same. She frowned. Since these were extensions of themselves, she had to find a solution to it all quickly. She could hear Alistair panting as he battled Doppelganger-Alistair slightly behind her, and knew by the racket the spells being fired made that both Wynne and Marcus were doing no better. Soon they would be resorting to lyrium packs. Zevran cried out as his Doppelganger slashed his arm. Jinx panicked. If they continued to fight themselves they would lose this battle.

Then she thought of something. It had to work.

"Stop fighting yourselves! Attack another doppelganger! It's the only way!" She cried out and made a beeline for Doppelganger-Wynne, as the rest broke away from their own doppelgangers and focused on an entirely different one.

It did the trick. In just a short space of time their enemies had fallen, disappearing before their very eyes.

"Talk about fighting yourself," she muttered, giving a sigh of relief.

Wynne was healing Zevran and they rested in that chamber for a bit, sharing some dried meat and bread and water.

After some time, Jinx got up to face the next chamber, the rest following closely behind.

She grimaced when she saw the huge chasm before them, and stone platforms all around. Alistair's voice broke the silence.

"Uh, oh. I'm terrible at puzzles."

...

After dealing with and solving the puzzle, they crossed the chasm over a stone bridge and found themselves in an antechamber leading up to the urn. The room was split in two by a wall of fire. Before Jinx stood a pedestal, which looked like a small altar of sorts. She walked over to it, Alistair and the rest on her heels.

There was an inscription on it, which she read out loud. Her eyes widened as she realized what they had to do next. She heard Alistair's sharp intake of breath, and Wynne's 'oh, my' along with Zevran's amused chuckle and Marcus's fake cough.

She blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. For the inscription was clearly asking them to pass the fire barrier wearing nothing at all except for their own skin.

She turned to them, avoiding Alistair's glance, though she had seen that he was blushing too.

"All right, I guess we all know what 'cast our worldly possessions' means," she got out, still blushing.

Alistair cleared his throat.

"Um. Could it be - I mean," he swallowed thickly. "Is there a possibility that it means something else entirely?"

Jinx shut her eyes. The embarrassment she was feeling was making her feel angry. How could she strip in front of the man she loved with her whole heart and look at him after that? Of course, married couples did that all the time. But Alistair and she were not married, and they hadn't even been intimate with each other yet.

"No. I don't think so," she said in a low tone, looking down at the stone ground. Turning around, she glanced up the stairs that led to a dais where the Urn of Sacred Ashes was. It was so close! She shook her head.

"All right. We have to strip. So we strip. Every single piece of clothing. Let's get on with it," she said firmly and began to fumble with the straps holding her breastplate in place. The rest did the same and began to undress.

Alistair tried to keep his mind on what he was doing, and tried not to look at Jinx. He succeeded undressing fairly quickly and stood in his smallclothes, knowing full well he had to remove them. But he was having a serious problem. The mere thought of seeing Jinx naked before him had invaded his brain, and was causing him to become aroused.

His penis strained against the confines of his smallclothes and he heard Zevran chuckling. He glanced and saw they were already naked and his eyes happened to fall on Jinx's naked form at that moment.

Maker's breath!

She was beautiful. No, beautiful was not the correct word. She was gorgeous. Her full breasts, slim waist and rounded hips, her long, shapely legs. Every single inch of her was exquisite. He wet his lips unconsciously and he automatically took off his smallclothes, his penis bursting forward hard and ready.

Jinx turned her back to him and faced the wall of fire.

His eyes riveted to her well-formed, shapely arse, and he drew in his breath. He felt like his head was going to explode at that very moment.

"Right, I'll go first." She took two steps forward before Alistair was there, holding her back.

"We go together," he said firmly. Then, his eyes involuntarily fell on her breasts again, and he blushed violently.

She was doing no better than him, and had her gaze on his thick, enlarged penis, which was quivering before her. Somehow, it excited her. It excited her way too much. She shivered slightly and felt liquid fire coursing through her body, blushing again, more darkly this time. His grip on her arms tightened briefly and he dropped his arms to his side, mumbling an apology under his breath for his state of arousal. She smiled briefly at this and he let out a sigh of relief. Tearing her eyes away, she pushed all other thoughts from her brain and gazed into his loving eyes deeply.

"Fine. We go together." The rest looked away. Alistair and Jinx were not touching each other, merely gazing into each other's eyes. Yet the passion and love between them was felt by all.

She turned and he stood beside her. They both stepped into the fire at the same time.

As they stepped into the fire, the Guardian appeared behind them and cleared his throat. Jinx turned to face him.

"You. Have. Been. Through. The. Trials. Of. The. Gauntlet. And. Succeeded. You. Are. Worthy. Pilgrim. You. May. Approach. The. Ashes."

Then he vanished and the wall of fire disappeared. They scrambled back into their armor and robes and sighed in relief.

Jinx started up the stairs first, the rest following. They stood before the Urn at last, humbled by the reverence they were feeling.

Beside the urn, Jinx made out some small leather pouches. She took one in her hands.

"After all we've been through and only a pinch? Fuck that!" She said when she had found her voice. Opening the leather pouch as wide as she could, she scooped the ashes into it, closing it firmly with the leather strings once it was full to the brim.

...


	27. The Throes of Passion

**All righty. This is what you have been waiting for. This is the smutty, smexy chapter you all want to read. So FAIR WARNING, M CONTENT AHEAD! :D **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 27 - The Throes of Passion

On their trip back to Redcliffe, Alistair stayed close to Marcus and Zevran, whispering to them urgently. He avoided Jinx for the most part, and this puzzled her. Leliana fell into step with her the following day and started to chat about the ashes with her, and she was grateful for her company for once. Alistair's sudden separation was driving her up the wall.

They camped near a brook, and made the usual preparations to settle down for the evening. Leliana soon had a stew bubbling over the fire and then sat down next to Jinx, while Alistair stayed close to Marcus and Zevran, deep in conversation.

"So, Jinx. I take it that you have never been with a man before?" Leliana sprung on her suddenly, while dimpling prettily at her.

She blushed. Leliana's question had caught her completely off guard.

"Um, no," she responded truthfully after a time. "Look, Red, I appreciate the thought, whatever it is you are trying to do, but I'm not really in the mood right now," she added truthfully. The memory of her father's shade was still in her mind and it hurt that Alistair was not around to comfort her. She fingered the amulet her father had given her and looked sadly into the fire before her.

"Of course. I'm sorry," Leliana said contritely. "I heard - about what happened. I cannot imagine what you are feeling, but I would like to say I am here for you."

"Thanks, Red," Jinx mumbled and fell silent.

Alistair made his way to where she was, and sat down next to her. He was looking confused and blushing slightly.

"Finally decided to come see me, huh?" She muttered at him.

"What?" He said, breaking out of his reverie. His head was literally bursting from all the information he had been fed by Marcus and Zevran.

"You. Finally here beside me. Here?" She repeated, still not looking at him.

"Oh, sorry, my love. I've been -um- distracted," he replied, looking for the right word.

"Yes, I could see that. Well, then, I'll leave you alone with your _distraction_. I'm taking a bath," she said angrily and stood up.

"What did I do?" Alistair stared at her retreating form in confusion. Leliana chuckled and shook her head as he turned his gaze on her.

"Oh, Alistair. She has recently seen her dead father. She merely wants to be comforted by the person she loves, that is all."

Alistair's eyes widened slightly and he slapped a hand on his forehead when realization hit him.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, then his shoulders sagged. This was not good for him. Not good at all. "I'm such an idiot," he sighed.

Leliana giggled. "You can fix it. Just be very loving to her. Comfort her. I'm sure she will appreciate that."

He nodded miserably and fell silent. Wynne came over to sit next to him smiling.

"You and Jinx have become very close, am I right?" Wynne surprised him.

"Ye-es," he replied, puzzled at her sudden interest in his love life.

"I wonder if that is wise. You have a Blight before you. Surely you, of all people, understand what that means?"

He turned to inspect Wynne, a scowl starting to form on his features.

"One thing has nothing to do with the other," he said firmly.

"What if you have to choose between saving her life and ending the Blight? What if she dies or you die, have you thought about the pain and suffering that could cause you both?" Wynne retorted quickly.

He sat there staring at her. He was getting angry at her words.

"So I should end it now to avoid the pain and suffering it could cause us both in the future? That's sound advice," his words dripped with sarcasm.

"I like you Alistair, I don't want to see you suffering. Is that so bad? I think you should end it before it goes too far." Wynne's lips formed a straight line of disapproval.

Alistair scowled openly. "I am in love with her and she with me. Our love has nothing to do with the Blight. You were there in the Ruined Temple when her father appeared before her. You know what she is going through. Destiny or maybe even The Maker brought us together for a reason. I think that it is good for us to love each other. It brings us comfort and joy in a moment where there is none. Suffering is a part of life just as love is." His anger had now taken over him completely. "This is war. Husbands go off to fight and die, while wives are left behind. Or wives fight and die, leaving their husbands and children behind. It will get worse when the Blight is fully upon us."

He stood up, trembling angrily. "I think it best you keep your thoughts to yourself, Wynne. I will not tolerate this meddling. I thought you were better than this." Then he strode off, his anger blinding him, not even knowing where he was going, breathing heavily with each step he took.

Until he came across a very naked Jinx, who was bathing in the brook before him.

...

Alistair stood frozen to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene for a short while. He then used every inch of self-control he had and was able to finally look away. She had not noticed him, and was now rinsing the soap off her wet body. He moved to leave quietly, before she could see him, but Drinx was with her, and started to bark at him, annoyed that someone was ogling at her mistress in such a fashion.

Jinx then noticed him and her surprise caused her to slip and stumble over some stones, falling into the shallow water with a resounding splash.

"Ow!" She cried out plaintively and Alistair automatically rushed to where she was, wetting his boots, and trouser legs in the process as he tried to reach her to make sure that she was all right.

"I'm so sorry, my love, I didn't know where I was walking till I came upon the brook and saw you. I - are you hurt?" He fumbled madly with the words, blushing all the while.

She just sat there, her mouth slightly open, staring up at him with a bewildered expression. He bent down to try to help her up and suddenly slipped on the wet stone she was sitting on and fell into the water also, right next to her.

Jinx burst out laughing. He looked so comical and uncomfortable sitting there, with the water up to his waist, sputtering, that she could not stop laughing. The expression on his face was priceless. She laughed until he looked down at himself in dismay then back at her happy, carefree expression and grinned. If he could keep her as happy as she was at this moment, then he would gladly fall on his bum as many times as he had to. The laughter and happiness that was emanating from her was well worth it.

"I guess I did want to take a bath," he managed to get in before he started to laugh as well.

Jinx stopped laughing and leaned over to him, offering her lips up to his wordlessly.

He felt the warmth trickle up from his stomach to the rest of his body as he kissed her. His grip on her tightened, and the sparks went right below his navel. His erection grew and throbbed. His hands wandered down her back and under the water, where they caressed her waist. She hummed into his mouth and that drove him crazy. He deepened the kiss, and the fire coursing through his veins quickened.

She broke away, gently, looking deeply into his eyes which were now dark with desire. And then, he saw it. Her desire, her longing. It was almost too much for him.

"I -" he swallowed thickly. "I think I need to get out of these wet clothes. I - well. Um..."

"I'll let you bathe, I'm done anyway," she said shyly, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Yes. Of course. I -" He wet his lips and stared at hers. He glance wandered down to her full breasts and he blushed. "Um. I'm sorry. I can't help it. You are so beautiful, my love. I wish I could look at you forever!" He whispered fervently.

She smiled at this, her cheeks now a bright red.

"Here's the soap. I'll go get dressed and bring your backpack, so you can get into some dry clothes afterwards."

"Thank you." He took his wet shirt off, and moved in the water to stand up. She was standing there, still staring at his muscular chest, and he caught the look in her eyes and grinned. She realized he was looking at her and she looked down shyly.

"All right. I'll be right back," she mumbled and left with a splash.

He smiled at her then, his eyes roaming over her body as she dried herself and dressed. He waited for her to leave, and took the rest of his wet clothes off, sitting back down in the water.

He was completely and totally in love with this woman, and he knew that the time for them to actually make love to each other was soon approaching. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his mind went to the conversations he had had with Marcus and Zevran. He started to worry then.

_Maker's breath! I want it to be perfect. _

But as he sat there bathing, Alistair knew.

This was as perfect as it would ever get.

...

Jinx dropped off the backpack and waved, hurrying back to the fire. Alistair soon dried himself and dressed. He gathered his wet clothes and backpack and also went to the fire, setting his wet clothes on a rock next to it so they could dry. He sat beside her, placing his pack on his other side. They were alone, the rest had retired for the evening.

She had the same sad expression on her face and his heart went out to her. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she put her face on his chest, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, my love. I should have been with you more, after what you've been through," he whispered.

She said nothing, merely nestled a little deeper into his arms. His scent was intoxicating to her. The scent of lemon because of the soap and leather mixed with his own fresh scent was making her head spin. She breathed in deeply and felt strangely elated.

They sat there with their arms around each other, not speaking for a while. Alistair thought she had dozed off, so when she spoke, she startled him.

"He called me Pup. Because I was the youngest. He wanted me to become the Teyrna you know. My brother, Fergus, he -" she swallowed thickly, holding the tears back, "he didn't want to become the Teyrn. He just wanted to be a warrior."

"I didn't want to leave them. It was my first trip on my own. Of course, some of the soldiers went with me, to guard me. But once I was on the ship to Orlais, they returned to our estate in Denerim, where they were to wait for my return. I didn't return to the estate, I went directly to Highever. Something told me I had to get there quickly. But - I arrived too late."

Alistair's hands massaged her scalp gently, and he bent down to kiss the crown of her head. He did not say a word, but his strong presence was comforting and she was grateful.

"The shade...back in the Ruined Temple...it - it gave me this." She pulled out the amulet she was now wearing around her neck. "I can see their reflection in it, when the light catches it a certain way. My father and mother, smiling at me." Her voice broke and the tears came.

He held her tightly, murmuring words of love into her ear. She wept silently and quietly, until he started to kiss her, and her tears gradually diminished.

"I love you," he whispered, taking her face in his hands lovingly and tenderly. "I will always be by your side. Always."

...

She broke away from the kisses first, and gazed up into his eyes.

"Sleep with me tonight," she whispered, her eyes burning into his.

"My love, I - I won't be able to control -"

"I mean sleep, not sleep this time," she said boldly, her cheeks lightly flushed.

He could scarcely believe what he was hearing. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"Are you - sure?" He dared to whisper.

She nodded and he kissed her gently, the feel of her soft lips melting away the last inch of his self-control. He broke away with difficulty, and stood up, pulling her to stand and straight into his arms. They kissed again, and the passion of the kiss made her knees buckle softly, and lean heavily against his chest. He broke away for a few seconds, only to gather her up and carry her in his arms, all the way to her tent.

He tried to get in through the flap, but he had her in his arms, so she tried to reach the flap herself, and he leaned over so she was finally able to. She was giggling madly and he was grinning like a fool.

When they finally were inside the tent, he continued to kiss her on the mouth, while putting her down gently. She slid onto her feet and continued to embrace him, feeling a surge of electric sparks now settling under her navel. She felt herself grow weaker as they started to caress each other lightly, and he moaned into her lips.

The sound drove her crazy and she hummed back, her hands diving into his strawberry blond hair, her long fingers then caressing his jaw, his neck, and then playing on his chest, over the fabric of his shirt. His hands were now restlessly roaming on her back, up and down, while his right hand finally dove into her silky brown hair and massaged the nape of her neck.

Her hands were now feeling his muscled arms, that were holding her so closely. He broke away from the kiss when his hand ventured on her breast, stroking it over the fabric of her tunic. She looked at him through half-closed eyes, her lips partly open, her breathing hitched and fast.

He knew they had to lie down at some point, so his mind struggled holding on to whatever shreds of sanity it still held together as he started to lead her backwards, onto her bedroll, while bending down his head and starting a trail of feathery-light kisses up her jaw and to her earlobe. He remembered she had loved it before and his lips parted and he flicked out his tongue to start to lick her lobe while his hand on her breast moved, his fingers grazing her hardened nipple over and over again, restlessly.

"Maker, Jin, you drive me crazy," he whispered into her ear, and she mewled at this, the sound surprising him and enticing him even more. He leaned her back, and she went down with him, and sat on the bedroll, but he pushed gently for her to continue to lean back on the bedroll in a lying position.

He paused and sat up, taking off his shirt and looked down at her, her eyes gleaming in the half-darkened tent. She opened her arms up to him and he gave a half-sob and went back to them, where he belonged, his fingers working on the laces that held her tunic together, fumbling madly and nervously to get them apart while he kissed her neck, and started to lick and suck at it lightly at the same time.

Jinx was so excited, she was squirming, which made Alistair's fingers miss his mark. The laces were still firmly holding the tunic, and he was getting frustrated. She started to giggle softly then.

He paused and looked at her, his eyes dark and twinkling.

"Sorry, but I have no prior experience with, um - ladies' laces," he finished off in embarrassment.

"Here, let me." Her slender fingers deftly undid the laces and he sighed, taking her in his arms again.

"Mmmm. Thanks for that," he whispered back, while he kissed her neck, his hands slowly parting the tunic. She didn't have a breast band on, which he felt genuinely grateful for. In his present state, he would have probably ended up tearing it off her, and he smiled as he looked at her, bringing his mouth down to the valley of her breasts, trailing kisses on her soft creamy skin.

She moaned when one of his hands started to massage her breast, and fingers now touched her hardened nipple for the first time. His calloused fingers gently traced it, going in circles then took it and pinched it gently like Marcus had suggested, she wriggled again and his tongue flicked out and went over the small nub, lightly and around. She mewled again and her hips bucked up at him.

_Sweet Andraste! _

His other hand had begun to massage her other breast, and his fingers did the same thing to her other nipple, while his mouth continued to suckle. The erection in his trousers threatened to burst free and explode, and he groaned into her breast, as she trembled in his arms.

He continued his ministrations, till his hand left her breast and travelled down to her waist and below, now fumbling with the laces holding her trousers in place. All the while he sucked, kissed and his other hand continued to caress her. Her head thrashed on the bedroll from side to side, her breathing was even more shallow and hitched.

His other hand joined the hand that was trying to undo the laces and fumbled with them also, he was getting frustrated again. The damned laces were like a chastity belt for him.

Her hands suddenly stopped at his chest, and her long slender fingers found his nipples, and his breathing hitched. _Maker's Mercy!_ He did not know how much more of this he would be able to take. One of them was travelling down his chest, down to his belly button and below, where it stopped suddenly, fingers gently grazing the laces holding his loose trousers together.

He let out a low growl, and sat up, undoing his laces for her boldly. She was looking at him through half-closed eyes, and her precious, pink mouth was slightly open, and it threw him into a fit of passion. He brought his lips down to hers and his kiss was urgent and demanding, while his hands still travelled restlessly over her soft skin.

"Wait, I'll make it easier," she managed to whisper, and heaved herself up, taking her trousers down in one swift movement. Her smallclothes were underneath, the last piece of clothing left to finish unraveling her beauty before him. He quickly did the same, but he did not have any smallclothes underneath his loose trousers, as he only wore the trousers to sleep, so his penis burst forth from its confinement, quivering proudly before her.

She gasped and her hand travelled to it immediately, like a bee drawn to honey. He moaned throatily as soon as she touched him.

Her touch was gentle and vastly inexperienced, but the fact that she was touching him threw him into a frenzy. He bucked into her hand instinctively and she caught on immediately, sliding her hand up and down his shaft slowly. He threw back his head, moaning softly for a few moments, savoring this new thrill and pleasant experience, but stopping her hand afterwards.

"Sorry, but - you need to stop. I - can't hold on, my love. I can't..." he whispered in agony. His hands now went to her smallclothes, and stopped, and she looked up into his questioning eyes.

She smiled and gave him a small nod, barely discernible. It was all he needed. His hands tugged at her laces, and she helped him, and soon the smallclothes were off and thrown to the side.

Lying beside her, he started his ministrations again, slowly. Taking his time, he loved every inch of her naked body, his adoring fingers gently caressing, playing at first with her nipples, then moving their way downwards, while his mouth trailed fiery kisses on her skin and sucked it. His mouth again found her nipples and they suckled, biting gently down on each one before continuing its journey south also. His hand was resting on her pressed curls by now, his fingers gently tracing them and playing with them. Her breathing hitched, and she opened her legs a little wider, his other hand was caressing her thigh, and moving slowly upwards as well. His mouth was now at her curls and he breathed in her luscious scent, which called out to him, enticing him and making his head spin with passion.

Her hand again found his penis, and she squeezed it gently. He moaned throatily, while he kissed her curly mound. Hands parted her curls, and his tongue flicked out experimentally, finding her nub entirely by accident.

She went wild.

She pushed her hips up, pressing her core against his face. He suppressed the smile he felt coming and went for her nub again, his tongue licking at it, over and around, and she started to make the most delightful noises, words coming out in gasps as his delicious torture continued.

"Alis- oh, Maker. Oh! Yes! Oh that feels so - Maker! - good," she panted, over and over again, as his mouth now suckled her nub, his tongue licking, while his hands caressed her inner thighs feathery-light and demanding at the same time.

His tongue now shot out and tasted the entrance of her core. She was so wet and tasted so good. He licked his lips and his mouth took her nub again and sucked it.

Somewhere in the recess of his mind, he thought about buying and giving Marcus a very large gift when they arrived at Redcliffe.

Her hand went up and down his shaft now, and all thoughts vanished from his head. He bucked at her instinctively once again, thrusting into her hand, then broke free from her grasp, burying his face into her curly mound, suckling. His hand shot up, and he placed a finger at her entrance, which slid in rather easily, for she was dripping wet.

Another finger joined that one, and started to thrust, it was getting difficult to breathe for him so he came up for air briefly. She was squirming and bucking wildly. That was all he needed.

He positioned his penis at her entrance, and murmured at her.

"Jin, Jin - look at me," his deep whisper broke the silence. His eyes were dark with desire and his breathing came in shallow gasps. His line of vision was dim, all he could see was her. Her squirming figure, her beautiful breasts and her face. Her half-opened eyes, now gazing into his, a desire and longing in them he had never seen before, which filled him with unspeakable pleasure.

He rubbed the head of his penis against her entrance, using his hand, and then pushed into her gently and paused. She opened her legs even wider, and raised her hips up at him to receive him, and he pushed again, meeting a resistance. Her maidenhood. He paused completely and lowered himself gently so he could kiss her hungrily.

"Don't stop," came her low whisper in the half-dark, "please, don't stop. I - know it's going to hurt, just don't stop."

He pushed again after this, and felt the tear, her gasp turning into a small cry and he rested his forehead against hers, wishing he could will the pain away for her. But she tightened her grip on him and managed to raise her hips at that precise moment. He moved again, pushing inch by inch as he continued to kiss her, whispering he loved her into her ear.

When he was all the way in, he paused again, on the brink, and his breathing hitched. He would not be able to hold on. He realized this with dismay, for he wanted the moment to continue forever. She felt so incredible. So tight and wet around his thick erection. He wanted to stay like this forever and not break the moment. He must have paused longer than he intended to, for she started to squirm against him and he then found himself transported back to the present. He moved out slowly, then thrust back in. Pleasure like he had never felt before was sending sparks throughout his body, his mind teetering over the edge as he moved, in and out, very slowly.

She moved her hips again and again, and was soon meeting his thrusts. Groaning, he picked up the pace.

Her legs went up, surprisingly locking themselves around his waist, and this allowed him to thrust in and out at a faster pace. She was climbing to her peak, and one of his hands now moved to her nub, tracing circles over it and then gently stroking it, over and over again with each thrust he gave. She tensed around him. Her inner walls suddenly and surely were squeezing him and he fell from the edge and followed her, spurting his seed into her in two long thrusts, crying out as he did so, while her walls convulsed around him deliciously. They both cried out their names, holding on to each other. He pressed his sweaty forehead against her cheek and then the nape of her neck as he tried to get his breath back. Both his heart and hers were thumping wildly in unison.

After a while, he made a move to pull out and she protested with a little moan. He looked into her eyes, lifting an eyebrow at her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"We need to rest. Early day tomorrow, remember?" He said in a low whisper.

She swallowed and nodded reluctantly then. When he withdrew, she felt a sudden rush of liquid gushing out and started.

"Oh. I- do you have a piece of cloth? Oh, wait, I have a handkerchief," he said, as he groped around for his trousers. Finding them he took out his handkerchief. He then looked at her, his eyes twinkling.

"May I?" He asked, as he gestured at her wetness. She nodded dumbly and he bent over and started to wipe her clean gently. He grimaced slightly when he saw a bit of blood, dark against the whiteness of the handkerchief.

Once he was done, he wiped himself clean and took the blanket and put it over her and himself, taking her in his arms. She nestled into his chest, and his fingers massaged her scalp.

"I want to marry you, you know," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, while his hand continued to caress her head.

There was no reply.

Jinx had fallen into a deep, dreamless and refreshing sleep. He smiled as he fell asleep with the thought of making her his wife dancing through his head.

...


	28. The Arl, Jowan and Jinx

**My apologies for not having posted this sooner. I want to thank all my faithful reviewers (Jinx1983, fifespice, Raven Jadewolfe, KCousland, LadyCallia, auradorina, Saga Svanhildr, sapphiretoes) as well as to all those who favorited this story and have put it on their story alerts! You are all wonderful, thank you so much! **

**Bioware owns, of course. I just fool around with the characters. :D **

Chapter 28 - The Arl, Jowan and Jinx

"Alistair, we have to talk," Jinx said as soon as the ex-Templar opened his amber eyes.

He squinted at her sleepily, and turned in the bedroll to yawn, pausing afterwards to rub his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, love," he said, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Ah, yes, I hate mornings," she wrinkled her nose. "which is why I didn't wish you a good one in the first place."

He closed his eyes, but his arm found her waist and he pulled her against him. She made a sound that sounded like a protest and he opened his eyes to look at her then.

"What, no tender loving care this morning?" He pouted.

"I'm serious. We need to talk," she insisted stubbornly. "And afterwards, well. It depends on our talk, doesn't it?" She winked.

"All right. All right," he sat up in the bedroll, making sure the blanket was still covering him enough first, and looked at her curiously, keeping his eyes averted from her more alluring, womanly parts. "What's on your mind?"

She was sitting cross-legged on the bedroll, and had her brilliant green eyes on him. Her silky hair was tousled from their nightly romp, and she looked positively enticing to him. He was going to have a hard time focusing on their conversation.

"It's Jowan," she began and he stiffened slightly. She noticed this immediately and sighed. "I know you don't like him, but I do believe your dislike is fueled by your Templar training."

"Jinx, he's a blood mage." Alistair retorted, trying to keep his temper in check.

"A blood mage who did not use his talents while at Redcliffe. A blood mage who did not use them to escape or defend himself from the undead that were attacking him. He told me he never wants to use blood magic again, and I believe him. He only used it once, to escape from the tower."

Alistair said nothing, merely continued to stare into her eyes. But Jinx saw the flicker of interest that passed through his. She continued to speak.

"I think we have to focus on what we are facing here. This is a Blight. You told me a while ago that wardens must do whatever it takes to end the Blight. There are few of us, but thousands upon thousands of darkspawn. I would really like you to consider what I'm going to say, because I see it as the only practical thing to do here." She paused, and he nodded.

"I'm listening," he said, obviously interested in what she was going to say.

"I'd like you to recruit Jowan into the wardens." She said straight out and very clearly.

Alistair's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. For a few moments he didn't speak. He was too shocked to utter a sound. Then he closed his mouth as his anger began to slowly rise.

"He tried to kill Eamon!" He cried out loyally when he had regained his power of speech.

"I know that. I also know that he was following orders, tricked by Loghain. He is a simple man, and by the looks of it, honestly believed the lies Loghain fed him. This is war. When Loghain is defeated and we have to command the same men that swore fealty to him, would we turn them away because they were following Loghain's orders? I don't think so. We have to look at things in a more practical way. We need Jowan as much as we need Kallia and the rest."

Alistair sighed to this. What she was saying made a lot of sense. He looked down at his arms, which were crossed in front of him, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't know, Jinx."

"You told me Duncan said the wardens would do some pretty extreme things if necessary," she continued softly. "Well, I think it's necessary we do something extreme right now."

Alistair said nothing still, so she scooted over to where he was, and placed her hand on his arm.

"Just do it for me then, if you feel that you can't do it for the reasons I just stated," she said simply and he looked into her eyes, the warmth in them filling him completely. He didn't have to nod, or agree. She knew his reply as soon as his hands wrapped themselves around her face, and his lips kissed hers.

The sounds of the camp waking up barely reached their ears as they melded into each other, lost in their morning session of love-making.

...

Arl Eamon, of Redcliffe, was cured. He was standing before them in the main hall, and had a troubled expression on his face. He had just been told what had happened by Teagan, Isolde, Alistair and Jinx. The rest of the companions were standing in the main hall waiting for the arl to speak. Jinx wasn't nervous at all, but she was studying the arl carefully, waiting for him to speak. She knew by what she had gathered so far that he was thinking about putting plans into motion. He was a cunning politician and one not to be taken lightly.

"This is most troubling," the arl finally said, gazing into the fire for a few minutes before he turned to speak to them all. "Loghain doing this is madness."

"He _is_ mad, brother," Teagan said. "I saw him in the throne room before I came here."

"Mad indeed to attempt to poison me, but terribly clever. He knows that securing Redcliffe is highly important, and knows I have a strong voice at the Landsmeet." He then turned to Jinx, and regarded her through knit brows. "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, her secret no longer important. The Blight was the only thing that mattered now. "I don't see how this is relevant, Ser. I lost everything after Howe's attack. My only wish is to see Howe and Loghain pay for their treachery, but first and foremost do everything we can to end the Blight."

"Are you a warden as well, then?" He asked curiously.

"No."

Eamon nodded. "I would like to see Loghain pay for all this. But we can't oppose him directly. We'll need to call for a Landsmeet, in order to put him aside."

"I had hoped to cut off his head myself," Jinx sneered.

"We can't wager a war right now, and I'm guessing you already know this, however strongly you feel you must act." Eamon replied. "We will need a strong claim to the throne in order to win."

"Are you talking about Alistair, brother?" Teagan asked.

"I would not even suggest it, if it wasn't so necessary. Our claim to the throne is merely political, by marriage. Alistair's claim is by blood." Eamon replied.

"You intend to put Alistair forward as king?" Jinx asked as she heard Alistair's sharp intake of breath beside her. She knew that was what Eamon was saying, but needed him to say it outright before she spoke what was on her mind.

"I am. The throne is rightfully his."

"No! What about what I want? I don't want to be king!" Alistair began protesting vehemently, but Jinx set her brilliant green eyes on him, and he faltered, pausing for a moment to glare up at Eamon.

"If that is the case, then we will not win, and I shall be forced to join Loghain against you all. Is this what you want, Alistair?"

"I - No, my Lord," he muttered, giving in, albeit reluctantly.

"And what do you say to this, Amanda? I believe you are leading this party?" Eamon turned to her smiling.

Jinx stiffened. It was not because she was being called her real name that caused her to react this way, but rather the arl's general demeanor that was putting her off.

"You really want my opinion then?" She smiled sweetly at the arl. Alistair knew what that meant and groaned inwardly.

"Yes, I do. Obviously you lead the party, and they respect you. I would like to hear your views on this."

"It makes sense to propose Alistair as king. He is a Theirin and the throne is rightfully his," Jinx began. "I don't approve of what you did to him in the past, however. And I will say it to your pompous face. You were cruel and mean to a young boy who needed love and acceptance, and I don't think that it should be overlooked."

Alistair's eyes widened slightly, but he felt the fierce love emanating from Jinx, and his heart fluttered. He looked at Eamon who was flushing pink, while looking upon her in surprise. The rest of the people assembled in the hall held their breaths.

The arl did not flinch, and held on to his self-control admirably, in spite of the fact that he was being called pompous by a young girl in his own castle.

"I see," he said quietly.

"Do you? Because if you really did, you'd be apologizing right now. It's ironic, isn't it? You fed him the thought that he could never be king. You insisted he should never seek the throne. And now, you're thrusting it upon him. Of course, we have to overlook _that_, given the circumstances. We also have to overlook how _dearly_ your wife loved him. Enough to send him away to the Chantry when he was barely twelve. But yes, let us put him forward as king, by all means." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, while Isolde flinched beside her husband, as if she had been physically struck.

The arl's blush deepened and he frowned slightly. Jinx grinned back at him and at Isolde's discomfort, which she took no pains in hiding.

"I would speak to Alistair in private when we are done here, of course," the arl began, shifting his gaze momentarily on Alistair, who nodded briefly. "But am glad that you agree with this plan. I will send out messages to my allies so that we can meet in Denerim for the Landsmeet. I do believe that you still have your treaties to work on, and still have to recruit the dwarves, am I right?"

"You are correct," Jinx replied in a monotone.

"Well then, that will buy us some time. It will take time for all my allies to convene. I do believe there is another matter we have to decide on before continuing, however?"

Jinx knew what he was going to say and glanced at Alistair quickly before fixing her eyes on the arl again.

Jowan stepped forward. The tension in the air was overpowering.

"Jowan," the arl's voice boomed, catching sight of the apostate mage before him. "You tried to poison me, setting forward a series of events that have led to this moment. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, my Lord. Other than to say I'm deeply sorry. I trusted Loghain and was fooled by him."

"I see," the arl said, his icy stare fixed on him. He then turned to Jinx and Alistair.

"And you? Do you or Alistair have anything to add?"

Jinx didn't reply, but smiled. Alistair shifted and cleared his throat.

"I would like to say something," he said clearly, his voice ringing out strongly and bouncing off the walls.

"Yes, Alistair?" Eamon turned to him, slightly surprised that he was taking command of the situation.

"I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription. I would like to recruit him into the Grey Wardens."

Eamon's jaw dropped for a few moments, so stunned was he by Alistair's admission. When he did speak his voice croaked.

"What did you say?"

"I invoke the wardens' Right of Conscription. I want to recruit Jowan into our ranks. Do I need to spell it out?" Alistair retorted.

Jowan was blinking at all this, his gaze moving from Alistair to the arl. He could scarcely believe what was happening.

"I heard you the first time, my boy." The arl said automatically. "May I ask why?"

"You may," Alistair answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I want to recruit him because he is necessary to us. There is a Blight coming and we need all the help we can get. He also is sorry for what he has done which is enough for me. What better way to redeem himself than by fighting for a worthy cause?"

The arl nodded at this.

"I see you are not the same boy you were while you were living here. Very well, I see your reasons and agree with them." He turned to Jowan. "Jowan, I hereby release you into the Grey Wardens' custody. May you serve them well."

Jowan bowed. "Thank you, my Lord," he said softly, and then stepped back behind Jinx and Alistair.

"I will send out word to my allies then. I would like to extend an invitation to all of you to stay at the castle. You need to rest before you leave for Orzammar. I will also give you any supplies and provisions you deem necessary for your journey. Allow me also to declare you and those travelling with you, champions of Redcliffe. It is the least I can do after all you have done for me."

"Thank you, my Lord," Alistair said and inclined his head. "We are honored."

"I would like a word with you in my study, Alistair, if you will?"

"Of course."

"I will have some servants show you to your rooms. We will meet again tomorrow morning, at breakfast."

With that, the arl turned and spoke to an elven girl, then gestured to Alistair to follow him. Alistair took and squeezed Jinx's hand before he walked out of the room, following the arl.

Jinx watched them leave, feeling very proud of Alistair. Then she followed the rest to the rooms the arl had given them for their stay at the castle.

...

It was late when Jinx heard a soft knock on her door. She was already lying in bed, but awake, so she rushed up to the door to open it.

Alistair gathered her up into his arms immediately, placing feather-light kisses all over her face and on her lips and inching his way forward into the room in the process.

"Close the door," she whispered. He did not need to be told twice, and his foot shot out behind him, pushing the door shut. He turned around to lock it, then took her in his arms again.

"You were wonderful out there," she whispered into his ear, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Sorry I took so long in getting back," he replied. "but I took the liberty of ordering a bath, I didn't want to come see you all sweaty after our journey." He grinned at her mischievously.

She giggled. "Oh, your manly sweat is alluring, that's for sure," she chuckled.

"Oh? I had no idea you felt that way, my darling," he teased, nibbling her earlobe, "perhaps I should stop bathing then?"

"Eww," she replied, wrinkling her nose at him, and he burst out laughing.

"See?" He said playfully. "I was right after all."

They continued to kiss passionately until he had led her to the large bed, and they both sat on it, smiling at each other.

"What did the arl want?"

Alistair's face grew serious.

"Well, I wish you had been there. You get a better gist of things, and I feel that I have much to learn from you in that aspect. But I was able to feel he was using me as a sounding board of sorts."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"I have no doubt about that. What kind of questions did he ask? Did he apologize?"

"Yes, he did. And he asked about you mainly. He seemed worried about Howe attacking your home, that's for sure. But I could see that he mainly wanted me to tell him what kind of relationship we had, and I wouldn't let him meddle. He was quite put off by my reaction actually," Alistair grinned.

"Oh? Why? What did you say to him?"

"Well, I might have mentioned the fact that I was no longer a boy, and could make my own decisions, which he had no right to question. And I might have told him that nobody questions the future king of Ferelden too," he added, giving her a lopsided grin.

"You didn't!" She breathed out, eyes twinkling.

"I did, and I enjoyed the color on his face when I said it too," Alistair chuckled. "You think I'm not onto him? After you showed me that letter back in Ostagar, I knew that Eamon isn't what he seems to be."

"Well, I'm glad for that," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really? How glad exactly?" He twinkled, his grasp on her tightening.

"I guess I'll have to show you, won't I?" She purred, and a moan escaped his lips as she kissed him passionately.

And then all thoughts ceased to exist for them as they fell on top of the bed, yielding to their passion for the time being.

There was one thing, however, that Alistair had failed to mention to her. He didn't want to spoil the moment and he thought that his angry reaction at Eamon had been enough.

For Arl Eamon had wanted him to end his relationship with Jinx.

...


	29. A Serious Commitment

**Thanks to Jinx1983 (my muse), megglesnake, KCousland, auradorina and Zeeji for your awesome reviews! :D**

**Well, this chapter is full of fluff and some mature content at the end. So fair warning! **

**Bioware owns, I just play with the characters, and I love it! Haha! **

Chapter 29 - A Serious Commitment

Alistair woke up in the darkened room, and turned his head to watch Jinx as she slept. He propped himself up on an elbow, a smile softly playing on the corners of his lips.

She was beautiful, but her beauty went beyond the physical beauty. Jinx was a compendium of all things beautiful, and they were packed inside her like layers. He had seen the latest layer clearly when she had stood up to the arl in the main hall. She was indeed a clever politician. She had kept her anger in check, and had not reacted the way she normally did. He marveled at the ease she had displayed when putting both Eamon and Isolde in their places, without raising her voice and keeping her wits about her.

She was like a precious gem to him, each facet blinking brightly when it was revealed. And she was in love with him. This in itself truly made him feel like the luckiest man in all of Thedas.

This is why he wanted to commit to her forever. This is why he would never let her go. This is what made him rise noiselessly that morning and tiptoe to his room to wash up and dress for the day. This is what made him round up four people that would help him in his task. This is why he would rush around making arrangements.

For today, come hell or high water, he was going to make her his wife.

...

When Jinx woke up, Alistair was gone. She scowled at this, and hurriedly washed up and dressed in her Warden armor, ignoring a dress that apparently had been left out for her on a chair in the room. After combing her hair and fastening it into a make-shift pony tail, she walked out of the room in the general direction of the dining hall. She was hungry and didn't know how long she had overslept, so she walked quickly, hoping to get at least some breakfast before the mid-day meal was served.

When she reached the spacious dining room, she saw there was nobody at the table, but there were servants clearing it up, so she approached one of them.

"Am I too late for breakfast?" She asked an elven maid who smiled prettily at her and curtsied.

"No, my Lady. It is not noon yet, and we would be delighted to serve you anything you wish to eat."

"What time is the mid-day meal?"

"Begging your pardon, my Lady, but the arl and arlessa never take their mid-day meal in the dining room, they do so in their private rooms. The arl ordered mid-day snacks to be sent to your friends as soon as they got back."

"Got back? Are all of them out for the day, then?" She inquired curiously.

"Most of them are, my Lady. Some of them are in the castle library, if you which to join them."

"Yes, I'll do that after I eat, uh, whatever is available is fine," she smiled at the girl, who curtsied again and hurried out the room.

As she sat and ate her meal of fried eggs, toasted bread and cheese, she thought about yesterday's events, her brow knit together in concentration. She knew that the arl must have voiced his disapproval of her in order for Alistair to have said the things he said to him. She would just have to ask him when he got back, if he was out, or corner him at the library.

Finishing her tea, she pushed back an empty plate, smiling at the same elven girl and thanking her. Then she made her way to the library.

The only people at the library were Zevran, Sten, Morrigan and Wynne. Alistair had indeed gone out, taking Leliana, Marcus, Jowan and Kallia with him. The dogs were probably out in the court yard, so she thought about paying Drinx a visit after she had spoken to the rest.

"What time did they leave?" Jinx asked Wynne, as Morrigan sat with her nose in a book, completely ignoring her and Wynne, though Jinx knew it was because she didn't get along with the elder mage.

"Very early. They've been out for a while now," Wynne replied, her eye suddenly catching sight of a book that looked promising. She grasped it from its shelf and turned her attention to it.

Jinx sighed and thanked her, then went out into the court yard, where the dogs greeted her happily. She petted Drinx and Prince, then turned when she heard her name being called out.

Alistair was walking towards her, a grin plastered over his face, as Marcus, Leliana, Jowan and Kallia tried to keep up with his quick gait. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"You were gone when I woke up, so I've just had breakfast. Hello all!" She waved to the rest.

"Ah, yes, we had some - matters to take care of, while at the village," was Alistair's mysterious reply to her. "Sorry, but they were important, and you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you."

The rest arrived to where they were standing and greeted Jinx. She noticed they were smiling a lot. Too much, in fact. Leliana was giggling, and even though she tried to stifle her giggles by clasping her hand to her mouth, she could not stop.

Jinx turned a suspicious gaze at Alistair, whose grin deepened. One of his eyebrows raised at her. She could see he was trying hard not to laugh.

"What the fuck is going on?" She demanded.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Why didn't you put on the dress?" He asked innocently, the twinkle in his eye telling her he was definitely up to something but would not tell her.

"That was you? I thought it was the arl. You know how much I hate dresses," she grimaced.

He burst out laughing.

"Well, sorry, but you're going to have to wear it this afternoon. I've a surprise for you. We'll head out that way after we have something to eat, and tell the arl. I'm sure that what I tell him will warm his heart. And I must speak to you about something, too." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, a hint of laughter in every word he spoke. "All of us are going to the library now, where they'll be sending us a quick bite to eat and then run upstairs to wash up and change."

"Uh, all right - I suppose," she managed to say as Alistair veered her inside gently, softly chuckling under his breath.

...

After they had eaten something, Alistair walked her to her room, stopping at her door.

"Can you tell me what all this is about?" She asked, pouting as she looked up at him.

"I can. But I do want to ask you something first," he paused, his eyes regarding her warmly and adoringly.

"Ask me something? Sure, whatever you want," Jinx replied, still looking a bit confused.

"What would you do if I asked you to marry me? Would you say yes?" He shot out at her, and she took a step back, astonished at the question, her eyes very wide.

"What?" She managed to say, after licking her lips nervously.

"Would you say yes, if I asked you to marry me?" Alistair repeated, now looking very serious.

"Of course I would, but you know now isn't the time or the place. We have a Blight to take care of, remember?" She replied quickly, getting a bit nervous.

"But what if we could get married and continue to fight the Blight. Would you do it?" He insisted, gazing into her eyes deeply. "Would you like the idea of becoming my wife?"

A dreamy expression came into her eyes for a moment, but that was enough for Alistair who started to smile.

"Yes, my love. You know I would like to, even if it's not possible. Nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife." She said happily, melting under his warm and loving gaze.

"Good to know," he murmured as he brought his lips down on hers, kissing her tenderly.

She moaned softly into his mouth, and their tongues danced with each other, as they gave into the kiss completely.

Alistair was the first to break away from the kiss. The twinkle in his eyes had deepened.

"Now, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, anything you want," she whispered, her eyes twinkling back at him.

"Take a bath and put on the dress. Leave your hair loose. I love it when it's loose."

"I can manage that," she replied softly.

He gave her a quick kiss and continued talking.

"I'll be waiting for you here in the corridor by the time you are done. Is two hours enough time?"

"Yes, plenty."

"All right. In two hours. Don't be late. I hate waiting."

And with that he was gone.

...

She opened the door and could not believe her eyes. The handsome man before her was wearing a beautiful blue brocade doublet and black breeches. He looked gorgeous. His eyes were taking in her figure in the dress and obviously liked what they were seeing. She felt uncomfortable in it, but if he looked at her like that it could only mean the dress looked good on her, which was understandable, due to the low-cut on the front. She smiled up at him nervously.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" She asked, squirming slightly in the tight bodice.

"Yes, I can," he replied softly, taking her in his arms. "We're going to the Chantry."

"Chantry?" Her eyes widened at this, and he chuckled as he brought his lips down to hers, savoring the kiss briefly before she broke away nervously. "Alistair! Are we getting married?" She cried out in shock.

"Yes, my love. I arranged it all this morning. Do you see a reason not to?" He asked, his eyes regarding her seriously.

"I - no, of course not!" She stammered.

"Didn't you just tell me, not two hours ago, that nothing would make you happier?" He pressed on.

"Yes, of course, but I didn't realize that, that - you meant now!" She cried out in shock.

"Is there a problem? I could call it off, but Mother Hannah would get angry. She loves weddings." He said playfully. Then he grew serious and quiet, as he looked at her shocked face. "I will not go around, sharing your bed so lightly. I love you, and you love me. We were destined to come together. Blight, or no Blight, the only thing I want is to cherish you and keep you by my side every waking moment for the rest of our lives. You are everything to me. I cannot imagine a life without you. I am totally and unreservedly committed to you. Forever."

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears then, and she lowered her gaze briefly, trying to keep the tears back.

"What is it love? Are you unhappy?" He crooned, as his hands caressed her hair and face lightly, his calloused fingers tracing her lips adoringly.

"No," she said in a low whisper. "I'm far happier than I've ever been before. I'm just so touched by all this. You know that you are the only one in my life. I just feel that something bad is going to happen. Surely people are never allowed to feel this happy?" She lifted her eyes to his again.

He laughed softly at this and kissed her again. "Well, if worse comes to worse, we'll die during the Blight. But at least we'll have been happy beforehand," he joked, keeping the tone in his voice light.

She chuckled and nodded.

"Let's go, then. We're already late." He urged as he led her down the corridor.

"You organized everything?" She marveled, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yes, I did. Well, Leliana gave me some suggestions, but I made the decisions. There's to be a celebratory dinner for us afterwards at the inn," he said proudly.

"Well, that's amazing!" She exclaimed. "How come you don't lead us then?"

"Oh, trust me, if I ever led, I'd end up somewhere without any pants on," he quipped.

"If I'm there with you then I'm game!" She retorted playfully. "Alistair with no pants on seems like a delightful prospect to me."

They both broke into peals of laughter at this as they left the castle and walked down the slope towards the village Chantry.

As they continued with the playful banter, Jinx immediately was certain that Alistair would be a wonderful king and that the people would love him. And that in itself was something that filled her with happiness and pride, and made the day extra special to her.

A little voice cut through her happy thoughts for a moment, bringing a feeling of foreboding like a dark cloud over her happiness.

_If he survives the Blight. _

...

Jinx was drunk. Alistair was slightly tipsy and he laughed as his wife now tried to dance seductively around him. They were at the tavern, celebrating their recent nuptials, and it was indeed a very happy couple who was having fun at that moment.

They were not the only ones.

Kallia was beside herself with joy. She looked at Jowan with dreamy eyes, finally letting the happiness into her life. She had held back from feeling it for a time when things had been so uncertain with him. He was like a changed man and laughed as he held her close, kissing her tenderly from time to time. They could finally be together and this made him so happy, he felt like he was in some kind of a dream.

Leliana watched them all and clapped her hands joyfully, she teased Marcus and Zevran, while Zevran smirked.

Jinx stood on a table looking down at Alistair, who looked up at her adoringly. She asked him up but he shook his head, laughing out loud. Then she spotted Marcus and Kallia and flung herself down to Alistair's arms, who caught her, kissing her neck in the process, but Jinx was to have none of that. Her mind was now focused on Jowan and Kallia, and, disentangling herself from Alistair's arms, she made her way to them stubbornly, while Alistair followed close behind.

"So! When are you two getting married?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Both Jowan and Kallia blushed deeply at her question, and Jinx stumbled up to Jowan, thrusting up an index finger into his face.

"You have to do it, sooner or later. It's the price you pay for becoming a warden, you know!"

"Is it now?" Jowan laughed.

Jinx tried nodding, but swayed on her feet, and behind her, Alistair shot his arms out to catch her if necessary, but she stood upright, temporarily at least.

"Yes! You have to marry the love of your life to be a better warden." She turned to Alistair. "Isn't that right, love?" She slurred at him.

"Absolutely," he agreed, grinning at her.

"A toast then!" She called out grabbing her tankard of ale from the table, and everyone in the tavern cheered.

"To all our wonderful Grey Wardens! Long live the king!" She called out gaily.

Then she passed out.

Before Alistair could pick her up and carry her to their room, Marcus stepped up with two vials.

"I have a feeling you both are going to need this tomorrow," he said with a wink. Alistair chuckled as he slipped the vials in his pocket, and then took his unconscious wife in his arms. He had rented a room for them both at the inn. The rest were staying at the castle. Eamon and Isolde had never made it to the wedding, and he was most grateful for this. He was still angry at Eamon and did not trust himself with the arl.

He just had to get over his anger, and things would be all right.

Carrying Jinx up the stairs to their room was no laughing matter. He had had too much to drink himself and was relieved when they were finally in their room. He set her on the bed, after closing the door behind him and fell face down on the pillows.

Before he passed out, he remembered the two vials that Marcus had given him and set them on the bedside table, feeling grateful towards his fellow warden.

At least they would be spared the terrible ordeal of a hangover tomorrow.

...

When he opened his eyes the following morning, it was still dark in the room, and he groaned, feeling like Sten or maybe even the archdemon himself was pressing his head tightly, waves of pain emanating from it. He sat up, and the room lurched. He fought to get a grip on himself.

His bleary eyes momentarily rested on the bedside table, where two small vials glinted in the half-light. He tried to reach for one, but a feeling of nausea gripped him and he made his way to the chamber pot behind the curtain separating it from the rest of the room where he vomited noisily.

Once he was done, he felt a lot better and made his way back to where the vials were. Taking one in his hands, he uncorked it and gulped down its contents, then sat on the bed, breathing heavily.

Slowly, the pressure in his head diminished, until it was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief, and turned his eyes on Jinx, who was still sleeping on the bed, still dressed in that wonderful dress he had insisted she wear. His eyes traveled over her figure hungrily, and his penis sprang to life.

The sun was coming up, so he busied himself leaving the room and ordering water for a bath. Then he asked for a servant to come up and clean the contents of their chamber pot and went back to the room.

Jinx stirred and groaned.

"Fuck," she said in a low, pained voice, and he chuckled, making his way to the bed and sitting on it. He took the vial and helped her to a sitting position.

"Drink this down, love, you'll thank Marcus for it afterwards."

She gulped down the contents, grimacing afterwards. There was a knock on the door, and Alistair went to open it. Some servants came inside and proceeded to fill the stone tub at the end of the room and clean out the chamber pots. Once they were gone, Alistair took Jinx in his arms and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss, breaking away from it gently afterwards. His eyes were dark with desire and his love for her, she felt her whole body tingling and chuckled.

"We have a bath waiting for us, right?" She asked.

"That we do," he murmured, his eyes fixed on her low-cut bodice the flesh visible above the garment.

"Well then, I suggest we undress and go bathe," she replied purring and his hands automatically went to her breasts, where he played with the laces that held the dress together.

"Um, still no good at this, sorry," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. She giggled and undid them herself, her breasts bursting free from their confinement at last, and Alistair immediately started fondling them, his calloused fingers twisting them gently as his mouth greedily devoured hers.

They continued with their foreplay, undressing as they went, till they were both naked. Then, they finally made their way to the bath, where they sat and bathed each other. Alistair felt his pulse quicken when she told him to stand, and she massaged his penis, till he thought he would come then and there. He was teetering on the edge again and had to use every ounce of his templar training to control himself.

He washed her too, and found that she was ticklish. This amused him greatly and they splashed around in the water, until it got cold. Then they dried themselves and she ran to the huge bed before he could take her in his arms.

"I want to try something, love. Will you allow me?" He said, breathing heavily and she nodded, her inner core tingling with the anticipation, her entrance already slick and wet, waiting to receive him.

He took her legs, this time placing one over one of his shoulders, and the other one over his other shoulder and then positioned himself at her entrance, burying himself to the hilt at once. She let out a cry of pleasure, and moved against him. The position was very pleasurable to both of them, and Alistair thrust in and out a few times before he stopped, giving himself a moment to calm down. He wanted more this morning, and she realized this and smiled, grateful for his assertive nature in bed this time around.

"There's something else I want to try," he said in a soft whisper.

"You don't have to ask," she panted. "Just do it."

He let out a low growl and kissed her hungrily, pulling her to kneel before him. Then he lay back and guided her over him. She caught on immediately and placed her core over him, then pushed down on his erection, and mewled when he was completely inside her. She started up a rhythm and rode him softly, but soon he was grasping her hips and pulling her up and down faster, as he felt himself on the brink again.

Placing his hand on her nub, he massaged it, keeping up with their thrusting and soon she was coming, her walls convulsing around his arousal tightly, sending him over the edge as well, as he spurted his seed deep inside her, crying out her name, crying out that he loved her.

They slumped in each other's arms then, breathing heavily and he whispered that he loved her over and over, his hands caressing her hair, trailing kisses on the crown of her head.

She dozed off in his arms, and he smiled when he saw she was fast asleep. And before he followed her into the Fade, he told her he would never let her go and repeated that he loved her.

For they were meant to be, and he would cherish her for the rest of his life, however long that would be.

...


	30. The Land of the Dwarves

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who took the time to review this fic: Megglesnake, KCousland, auradorina, xXxNikxXx, LadyCallia, fifespice, Saga Svanhildr, and Shepard Supreme! All of you rock! :D **

**This chapter is a bit on the light side as what's to come is kind of dark and dreary. I truly hated playing Orzammar in the game, so I'll try to make it as light as I possibly can! ;) **

**Bioware owns. :D **

Chapter 30 - The Land of the Dwarves

Eamon took a sip of the brandy he had poured himself. He leaned back on his stuffed armchair gazing at the fire before him. He was frowning, but not because he was deep in thought.

He was frowning because things were not working the way he wanted them.

Alistair and Jinx were married and he had not been able to stop the foolish wedding from taking place. This was bad.

Isolde came into the room.

"What are we to do now, husband? How can we secure our places now?"

"Do not fret, Isolde. I still have some tricks up my sleeve. You must be patient. Patience is rewarded."

He took another sip of the brandy and smiled at his wife, then turned back to the fire.

To say that Eamon was an ambitious man was a bit of an understatement. When he married Isolde, she had taught him what power and ambition meant, and he had grown used to it. He liked power. The fact of the matter was that Eamon Guerrin was now even more ambitious than his wife.

The only people who posed a real problem for himself in securing a higher position than the one he had were the Couslands. Now they were out of the way. If only he could get their daughter to cooperate, things would be easier. But he knew very well that nothing could move Amanda to cooperate with him. She was every bit of the spitfire her father had said she was, and had inherited the Cousland loyalty and sense of honor and duty as well. Not only that, she had Alistair twisted round her little finger. Eamon was sure that if she asked him to put on a dress and dance, Alistair would do it.

_What an unpleasant turn of events! _

He frowned again, deep in thought.

Well, he'd just have to show her, wouldn't he? He was not going to give up. He needed Alistair on that throne, but he needed to have that marriage annulled.

He would do the unthinkable in order for that to happen.

He would _not_ give up.

Never.

...

They were all standing around the entrance to the dwarven city of Orzammar. Jinx was focusing on the group of men gathered at the gates. Their shields bore the royal insignia. That could only mean one thing: They were Loghain's men. She frowned and started walking towards them. One of them seemed to be discussing something with a dwarf at the gates.

Kallia and Jowan were calmly walking along, when a man bumped into Kallia.

"Watch where you're going, knife-ears!" The man growled. Kallia bristled and turned to face the man, while Jowan already had his staff at the ready.

"What did you say to her?" Jowan said through clenched teeth.

"What is it to you, girly?" The man retorted. Two others joined him. Jinx and Alistair were already at the gates far ahead, but Marcus and Zevran had noticed what was going on and stayed behind, to see if they could help out.

"Someone ought to shut that mouth of yours permanently," Jowan retorted.

"Says who? Some guy in a dress?" The man smirked and his other two companions burst out laughing.

"Say!" Marcus flashing them a brilliant smile. "Didn't you use to work for the Blackstone Irregulars?"

The man turned around, took one look at Marcus, and burst out laughing.

"What? Two men in dresses? What fun!" He cried out, his companions laughing along.

Marcus shook his head and grinned.

"Yes, yes. Very funny. Well, did you or didn't you?"

"What's it to you?" Sneered the man.

"Well, I'm here on their behalf, actually," Marcus said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I'm here to bring back deserters. That means you."

"Get a load of this idiot!" The man laughed.

But Marcus had frozen them all in a mass paralysis spell, the grin on his face deepening.

Kallia turned to Marcus and he nodded slightly. She turned back to the man, grinning.

"So shem, any last words?"

"Fuck you, you knife-ear whore! And fuck your friends too!" The man snarled, still unable to move his body.

"Funny how he still insists on insulting us," Marcus mused.

Kallia pivoted on the spot and her daggers whirred dangerously around, decapitating him on the spot. His companions stared in horror as his head rolled to a stop at their feet.

Just when Kallia was preparing herself to finish off the other two, Jinx issued a piercing scream from the gates that would have made any alpha shriek proud. The men who had been arguing with the dwarf at the gates turned tail and ran, and Jinx ran after them. Alistair ran after Jinx.

Wynne, Morrigan, Sten and the dogs followed close behind, and as she was running by, Jinx noticed the beheaded man and his two paralyzed companions.

"What the fuck?" She growled. "Help me get those other idiots! Loghain sent them!"

"We're kind of in the middle of something here - " Marcus began, but Jinx pivoted on the spot beheading the paralyzed man next to her then slashed the other man's throat as well.

"Problem solved, now help me get the other men!" Jinx snarled and they ran to help her.

Wynne and Morrigan had already fired cone of ice spells at them, and they were frozen on the spot. Leliana shot and killed one, shattering him. Prince and Drinx overwhelmed another one, and he crashed to the ground, shattering as well. Alistair caught up with a third, and bashed his shield into him, and he also shattered into pieces. That left two. The leader, who thought he was going back to Loghain, and another one, a mage. They were unfreezing so Marcus sent an arcane bolt at one of them, while Zevran, Jinx and Kallia all danced around the last one. He was dead in seconds.

"Ha!" She laughed, staring at all the dead bodies. "Nobody who dares call Loghain _king_ deserves to live!"

Kallia grinned at this and put away her daggers.

"What did those other men do?" Jinx asked curiously.

"They were deserters," Marcus began.

"Huh?"

"Blackstone Irregulars."

"And they called me a slut," Kallia said pointedly.

"That too," Marcus added.

"Well, good riddance, I say. All right then. Off we go into the dwarven city," Jinx squared her shoulders and they all followed her towards the gates.

...

Their first glimpse of the city was the Hall of Heroes. Jinx stared at all the statues agape, while the rest stood there overwhelmed at the grandeur of the whole scene before them as well.

"If there is one thing good to be said about these dwarves, 'tis their ability to work the stone." Morrigan said plaintively behind them all. They silently agreed and started to wander around.

"These statues are Dwarven Paragons, if I remember correctly. The best of their ancestors." Alistair said quietly beside her.

As they walked around, Jinx heard two female dwarves discussing something about a Branka, then moved on towards the end of the chamber. The lava impressed her the most. The dwarves had managed to build around it, and some small streams cascaded down like decorations into openings in the ground. The whole place looked absolutely stunning.

When they reached the end of the chamber, two huge double doors were set in the stone ahead. Jinx made her way up some stairs to open the doors, but Alistair got there first, and opened them for her.

As soon as they stepped inside, they were blown away by the huge proportions of the place. Directly in front of them was a bridge over flowing lava like a river below, and the rock ceiling was far off above their heads. Stone statues and carvings made them turn their heads in wonder as they quietly regarded it all. Stone houses carved and cut into the stone itself were set back from a stone walkway, and there were several merchants to the right and left of where they were standing.

Orzammar was huge.

Jinx blinked as she saw some dwarves in a fight directly ahead. They walked curiously and cautiously forward. The dwarves were notable for fighting anyone and everyone in their way. They didn't want to get into a fight, so they kept their eyes and ears open and their mouths shut.

They soon discovered that Orzammar was torn into two different factions. King Endrin Aeducan had passed on and there were two candidates for the throne. One of them was Lord Pyrol Harrowmont, who was not of royal blood, but had been King Endrin's right hand and main advisor. He'd also been the last one to see him alive. The other one was Prince Bhelen, King Endrin's only living son. His claim to the throne was by blood and he seemed the stronger of the two. Jinx guessed correctly that the dwarves needed someone like him. He would prove a stronger king than Harrowmont, at any rate. The more they asked around, the more the tables seemed to turn in favor of Bhelen. Harrowmont was a good warrior however, even if he was much older than Bhelen.

After having visited and spoken to all the merchants and collected information, Jinx's head began to throb wildly. Even though she hated politics in general, she knew they would probably have to talk to Harrowmont and Bhelen in order to secure their aid.

So deep in thought was she, that she didn't notice going down a set of stairs into the part of the city where the lower caste dwarves lived. It was also the place where crime ran rampant, but she didn't know this.

She paused when she saw a group of seven thugs standing directly in front of her. Her frown turned into a scowl and her anger quickly took over.

"There's a rich one," one of the thugs called out.

Jinx met them halfway, with her companions readily barging into the fray with great alacrity. The bandits soon lay dead at their feet.

Once they were done, Kallia stepped forward and helped Jinx loot the bodies. These thugs had evidently been having a great time because they managed to get fourteen sovereigns from them. Jinx eyes twinkled and the prospect of rooms in an inn with hot baths suddenly became tangible.

A little further into the place, they saw a group of dwarves standing around, seemingly waiting for someone. Alistair took the lead when one of them addressed him.

"You don't look like a guard to me. Too human," a dwarf eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here in Dust Town?"

"Just looking around, and you should know that you're talking to a Grey Warden. You seem to have a lot to hide, don't you?" Alistair shot back.

The words 'Grey Warden' seemed to have a positive effect on the dwarf. He opened up to Alistair and revealed that they were waiting for someone. He introduced himself as Rogek, then yakked on about business, and Alistair gazed back, a curious look on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested in making a few coins here, would you?" The dwarf asked.

Jinx jabbed Alistair in the ribs, and his gaze fell on hers momentarily before turning back to the dwarf.

"What did you have in mind?" Alistair asked, realizing that that was what Jinx wanted.

"Oh, well, no offense but some rules just don't apply down here, you know? Especially the rules your kings make. Like the one about lyrium and who gets to sell or buy it, you know?"

"I'm listening," Alistair said quietly.

"Well, uh...I'm merely suggesting something profitable for both of us here." The dwarf then explained to Alistair that all he had to do was take lyrium to a person up on the surface, then return with his order, thus gaining twenty sovereigns in the process.

Alistair felt the anger surging up in him, but managed to react rather calmly to Rogek's offer.

"Smuggling is illegal," he muttered, ignoring Jinx's sharp intake of breath. "I'm turning you in."

"I don't think so! Boys! Get them!" Rogek shouted to his companions, and Alistair and the rest instantly responded to the thugs' attack.

When they were all dead, Jinx and Kallia once again looted the bodies. Jinx's disapproval at the way Alistair had handled it soon vanished when she discovered twenty sovereigns in Rogek's pocket. She danced around Alistair and quickly gave him a hug.

"This is awesome! We have more than enough now!" She laughed and his eyes twinkled at her, as he gave her a quick kiss. She disentangled herself reluctantly from his embrace as Kallia handed her four sovereigns more.

They walked on, Jinx feeling really sorry about the poverty in the place and gave some copper bits to each and every beggar they walked past. Soon they were at the end of the dirty road where there was a beggar that struck Jinx as odd. She was better-dressed than the rest of them, for one, and her speech was more refined.

"Have you a coin to spare, my Lady?" The dwarven woman said. "It's for my son, he's sick and hasn't had anything to eat today," she said sadly.

Instantly, Jinx's heart went out to her, and she took five silvers and placed them on the tray the woman had before her.

"What's happened to you? You don't look like you are a beggar," Jinx asked her directly.

"Oh, my Lady, it's my father, he's kicked me out, because I fell in love with a casteless bastard, and had his baby."

"He kicked you and your baby out? How can he do such a thing?" Jinx demanded, her anger rising.

"He's entitled to, my Lady. My son was born casteless because of his father, and my father needs to preserve his honor and good name. We are of the mining caste, you see, and we have to -"

"That is bullshit!" Jinx retorted, interrupting the dwarf who blinked back at her. Then, seeing that she had frightened her, she smiled. The dwarven girl relaxed. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Well, at least not the people who don't deserve it," Jinx added thoughtfully.

Alistair let out a chuckle beside her and her smile turned into a grin.

"I'm going to speak to your father. He can't just throw his daughter and her baby out on the street like this. Where can I find him?" Jinx asked her.

"You'd do that? But why? Oh, begging your pardon my Lady. My name is Zerlinda. You can find him at Tapsters Tavern. His name is Ordel. He's there every evening."

"I don't like to see a child suffer. He'll change his mind, don't worry. A tavern you say?" Her face brightened up and Alistair groaned inwardly. He knew what _that_ meant.

"Yes, my Lady. It's just up the stairs to the Commons. You can't miss it."

"Apparently we already did. Thanks Zerlinda, and don't worry. We'll be back shortly." Jinx turned around and walked back to the stairs separating the Commons from Dust Town. The look on her face was all her friends needed. Someone whose name was Ordel was going to go through hell shortly.

...

"Are you Ordel?" Jinx's voice was reduced to a snarl.

"I might be. What business is it of yours?" The dwarf snarled back. That was the last rude thing he did. Jinx stepped right up to him. She did not stick an index finger into his face nor poked him on the chest. No. Instead she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him bodily from the ground.

"Listen you monster-dwarf! Your daughter Zerlinda will die if you don't take her and her baby back. Do you realize what you have done? Are you even aware of what it _really_ means to be a father? You idiot!" She shook him and the dwarf saw stars. He struggled for a bit but his collar started to tear.

"Let me go, please let me go," he began to beg.

"I'm not done with you yet," Jinx snarled.

"I'm sorry. I was upset. I didn't mean for her to go hungry! Tell her, her mother and I are both waiting for her to come back. Tell her we're sorry!" He said, the tear in his collar getting larger by the minute.

"You'd best tell her that yourself," Jinx set him down on the floor from where he got up and dusted himself.

"I will. We both will," Ordel said then ran out of the tavern.

They had already secured rooms at the tavern for the night, so Alistair and Jinx went back to tell Zerlinda the good news, while the rest sat at a table to order some food and ale.

Zerlinda was beside herself with joy. She hugged Jinx tightly and looked up into her face, her eyes shining. Then she promised that she would send her son to her when he was all grown up, so that he could turn into a knight to serve and protect her. Jinx grinned at this and patted Zerlinda's arm kindly.

"We're staying at the tavern. If you need anything, or if he mistreats you or your son again, come look for me. I'll set things straight for you immediately."

Zerlinda grinned back at her and vanished.

Jinx was feeling exceedingly happy at that moment. It had been a great day after all. She sighed and Alistair took her in his arms briefly, smiling down at her.

"No heavy drinking," he warned after he had kissed her.

"Are you kidding? What makes you think I'll be doing heavy drinking? That hangover two weeks ago was too much for me, thanks!" She exclaimed.

"Good because I want you conscious tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oooh! Now I definitely won't be drinking," she twinkled up at him and he laughed.

"Well, we have to make the best of the bed while we're here. After sleeping on the cold hard ground, and um, other things, a bed is a wonderful thing to have, don't you think?"

"I totally agree with you. It will be a relief not to have stones and sticks jabbing your arse, won't it?" She said happily.

Alistair burst out laughing again as they went up the steps into Tapsters Tavern. Truth be told, he was very eager to get into a stone tub and bathe with his gorgeous wife. He looked forward to some time alone with her. Not that they hadn't had any time alone, but really.

Who liked sleeping in a tent, in the middle of nowhere, where the slightest sounds could be heard? Not he.

...


	31. The Broodmother and Jinx

**First off, my thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter: Saga Svanhildr, Shepard Supreme, KCousland, auradorina, fifespice, LadyCallia, Raven Jadewolfe, and my muse, Jinx1983. All of you are freaking amazing and your reviews make my day! :D **

**This chapter was a bit difficult to write, I kept getting distracted by the Dragon Age II Demo! LOL! Hope you like it! :D **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 31 - The Broodmother and Jinx

Jinx took a drink of water after finishing cleaning herself from all the darkspawn blood. Afterwards, Alistair had still insisted on covering every single inch of her neck and face to make sure that none of the blood was even close to her mouth. He was fastidious about it and she was grateful in a way, because it showed how much he cared for her.

The truth was that Alistair was terrified. He had protested vehemently when Jinx told them she was going with them, for she was not tainted and he wanted it to remain that way. When she had insisted, and reminded him how that worked out in Redcliffe, he had agreed, albeit reluctantly and sighed heavily.

"If you become infected, you'll die, do you understand?" He shook her mildly as he held her in his arms, and she nodded continuously, and smiled up at him, her brilliant green eyes fixed on his golden amber ones.

"Well, maybe I'll just go through the Joining, and become a Grey Warden, wouldn't you like that? You're a Grey Warden, and it follows that I should be one too -" She began, and he interrupted her from continuing any further.

"No! Absolutely not! You are _not_ going to be a Grey Warden, and that's final. Besides, we need the blood of an archdemon, magically preserved, lyrium and some pretty powerful magic for the Joining to take place. All right, there is enough lyrium around here, and we have mages with us, but no archdemon blood, so it can't be done. Also, I don't know how to prepare the darkspawn blood with those ingredients. We need someone who actually knows how to carry out a Joining. You know this. We've talked about it before."

"All right, all right," she muttered. "But why is it so terrible to be a Grey Warden? You are one, and you love it."

"Yes, of course, I did - er- do, but things have changed."

"What things?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm married to you for starters. And that makes all the difference in the world right now."

"Why is that?"

Alistair looked at her and sighed. They were camping deep in the Deep Roads, looking for traces of Branka. It was Branka who would decide on the future king of the dwarves. They had to hurry and get to her, and try to convince her to endorse Bhelen. Then, Orzammar would have a new king and they would finally get the dwarves' support in the coming Blight. It was the only way.

"Look. There are Grey Warden secrets I have to share with you. I didn't say anything before because, well...we weren't married. But I think you have to know now. You must understand that what I'm about to say is strictly between you and me. Marcus is the only one that knows this, all right?"

"Yes, of course. I understand. I can keep secrets."

"Yes, I know that," he smiled, then grew serious again. "The Grey Wardens' lifespan is shortened. We get to live thirty more years after our Joining, give or take. This is why I don't want you to become a Grey Warden."

Jinx's eyes widened slightly. She didn't speak for a few minutes, but continued to look into his eyes. Then she swallowed and spoke.

"So, how long will it be before you die?"

"Well, I took the Joining shortly after my twenty-second birthday and I just turned twenty-three, so that would be roughly twenty-nine years from now."

"So you'll be fifty-two when you die?" She asked, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Maybe older if I'm lucky. The thing is that we don't just drop dead. We have bad nightmares, and our Calling begins. The Calling is listening to the darkspawn's call to you, you actually get the strong urge to go to them. That's why all Grey Wardens go into the Deep Roads, where we are now, to follow their Calling. We die fighting them. That's what Duncan told me, at any rate."

Jinx had never before heard anything so sad in her life. So Grey Wardens were heroes who signed a death warrant the day they went through the Joining? What a way to end a life after bravely fighting the enemy! She loved happy endings and this would not do at all.

"That is so unfair! It's a horrible ending!" She protested angrily.

"That's the way it must be." Alistair retorted simply. He was gazing down at the ground now.

Jinx swallowed to keep herself from crying. She also looked down at the ground.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, yes. You know that being a Grey Warden changes our body somewhat, right? The darkspawn blood makes us stronger, and we have more stamina for...stuff," he ended with a grin.

"Yes, I really love the stamina part," she lightened up and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He chuckled at this.

"This is also why we have incredible appetites."

"Ah, yes, the appetites," she said coyly.

"Ah, my love," he murmured seductively. "you must stop, or I shall take you here and now, in front of the rest." She giggled at this.

"Well, there is something else. It's very...ah...difficult for Grey Wardens to have children. For two Grey Wardens it's nearly impossible. You aren't a Grey Warden at least, so that's good. Because there is nothing in all of Thedas that would make me happier than you having our son or daughter. I've always wanted a family, and you know this."

She nodded wordlessly at this, and lifted her face up to his, offering her lips to him, which he readily took. The kiss, which started out chaste, quickly developed into something else, as passion took over.

She broke away gently first, breathing heavily and he smoothed a lock of hair away from her face, and put his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a few moments, feeling her breath and thanking the Maker for her silently.

"I love you Jinx. I've sworn to myself I will protect you. So you'd better listen to me and do what I ask, all right?"

"Yes, my Warden Commander, Ser," she whispered.

They kissed each other again passionately, while Sten, Oghren, Marcus, Jowan and Kallia busied themselves cleaning the stew plates they had eaten on previously and preparing to leave for their tents, while Sten sat in front of the fire.

"Wait! What do you mean you just turned twenty-three? It was your birthday and you didn't say anything?" Jinx protested as she pushed him away gently.

Alistair laughed softly. "It doesn't matter. You gave me the most precious and wonderful gift anyone could ever have on that day," he murmured as he stroked her cheek gently, still holding her close.

"I did?" Jinx looked confused.

"Yes. You married me." Alistair replied simply and kissed her yet again.

She hummed into his lips and they fell back on the ground.

The rest were soon forgotten as Alistair took her quietly to their tent where they made love as quietly as possible, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was the last quiet night they would spend together in the Deep Roads.

...

It was madness. There was no other word to describe what they were going through. They had walked through the Ortan Thaig, killing enormous spiders that would always overwhelm Jinx, and that threw Alistair into a panic attack every time they did. It was very good that Kallia and Jowan were with them, as their talents really did make a difference. Kallia was so agile in her leather armor she kept leaping over the spiders, and somersaulting to gash their underbellies, killing them instantly, while Jowan uttered stinging swarm spells that finished off the enemy really fast. Sten was so strong, he could kill two spiders with one blow, but he was also two slow, as he wielded a greatsword. Marcus saved them on numerous occasions with his mass paralysis spell as well. Oghren was a beserker, and did well with his axe. But, truth be told, the ones that were doing far better than the rest were Kallia and Jowan, ever at the ready and always eager to fight.

They had just fought their way through skeleton archers, rogues and warriors, led by a darkspawn emissary and were looting the remains, pausing afterwards to drink some water and eat something.

Jinx was angry. There still were no traces of Branka. She felt like stabbing her dagger straight into Oghren's eyes. Left eye first, then the right. Or maybe use her sword for one and the dagger for the other. She sighed as she rested her head against the stone wall.

It was then that she noticed a door on the far right side of the chamber they were in. She hadn't noticed it before, as there was darkspawn rot and lovely darkspawn decor around everywhere. She stood up slowly, and Alistair started and did the same. It seemed that while they were down in the Deep Roads he would be her shadow.

Jinx gave a quiet signal for them all to follow and she stopped in front of the door, the rest standing around behind her. She cautiously opened it and stood at the ready, waiting for something to attack her.

Nothing did.

She was looking down a corridor of sorts, and it was rather empty. She took several slow steps and a voice nearly made her jump out of her skin.

_"First day they come and catch everyone."_

She turned to glare at Alistair.

"Are you doing your funny impressions again?" She demanded.

Behind Alistair, Marcus bit the sides of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

"What? No! That wasn't me!" Alistair looked a bit offended. "I can't sound that way, that's a _woman's_ voice!"

"You do it rather well, when you do your 'Morrigan' impressions," she muttered back at him.

Alistair blushed as the rest snickered at this information.

She shrugged and went through an opening in the wall. The voice floated to them again, echoing along the stone walls.

_"Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat."_

"What the fuck?" Jinx yelled clearly, and her voice was now the only voice echoing down the walls.

She tipped her head to the side, straining to see if she could hear anything else, but the voice was silent.

As she advanced a little further, the voice broke through the silence again.

_"Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn."_

Jinx broke into a trot, following the voice to another corridor.

_"Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew." _

"Where the fuck are you?" Jinx cried out. But the only thing that came back to her was the echo of her own voice.

Walking ahead she saw that there was also a tunnel leading to the left. She could either go straight ahead or to the left. She turned to go left, but Alistair's hand shot out and caught her right gauntleted hand. He shook his head.

"Darkspawn there. Not good," he murmured. She nodded and went straight ahead, stepping into a stone walkway of sorts.

_"Ninth day she grins, and devours her kin." _

She broke into a run this time and soon went around the corner. The rest followed suit.

They found her standing in front of a closed door. Then, the voice spoke again.

_"Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."_

The voice was clearly coming from the other side.

Jinx grinned and opened the door. "I've got you now," she muttered, but Alistair heard her. He moved to grab her hand again, but she evaded his touch and stepped into the room. At the far left, she could see a figure squatting and doing something. She approached it cautiously and slowly, as it started up its mysterious chanting again.

Once she had a better view she saw that it was a female dwarf and that it was eating the remains of other dwarves, some were so badly mutilated she could not even tell that they had been dwarves in the first place. Turning around to the side, she dropped on her knees and started vomiting noisily onto the ground. Alistair held her head and kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. When she was done, he handed her a water skin and she took a drink, smiling wanly up at him, standing up wearily, leaning a little against him. The dwarf stopped her chanting and turned to face her.

"By the tits of the ancestors," Oghren's voice came behind her. "That's Hespith!"

"What's this?" Hespith now said, staring up at Jinx suspiciously. "A human? Bland and unlikely. Feeding time brings only kin and clan. You are a dream."

"I am not!" Jinx answered. "Why are you here? I can help you!"

The dwarf straightened herself up for a moment, staring up at Jinx, then shook her head.

"No. No help for me," she said sadly. They come, they vomit, they...violate and then they chant. Then they scream. And then the change comes."

"What? What are you talking about? What change? What is happening here?" Jinx demanded. But the dwarf did not answer her question.

"They took Laryn first," Hespith went on. "I wished she could be first, because I did not want to change. I had to watch. I saw her change. How does anyone endure that? How did Branka endure?"

"She's tainted. This is what happens when the taint remains unchecked. It corrupts her from within," Alistair said sadly.

"I was her captain and her lover. But I could not stop her. I could not turn her. Forgive her, but no. She cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become."

So this is why Branka left Oghren. This Hespith was her lover. And because of his drinking no doubt. Jinx shook her head.

"Tell me what Branka did, please. Tell me where she is, so we can put an end to this," she said sadly.

"End this?" Hespith cried incredulously, as she stared up at Jinx. "You cannot. I am already full of them. I could not turn her. I will not become what Laryn has become. I will not become what I have seen. Not Laryn. Not Branka!" Then she ran away through an open door and left them all standing there.

"Fuck this!" Jinx cried out as she twirled her dagger and sword and sheathed them again. "Let's go kill a mutated Laryn."

...

When they stepped into the chamber where Laryn presumably was, guided only there by Hespith's voice, they froze to the spot.

Laryn had turned into a nasty thing, that Hespith called a broodmother. Tentacles sprouted from her body and she had six sets of breasts hanging down the front. Jinx shuddered and then attacked.

The fight with the broodmother was longer than the rest, made harder by the fact that when she opened her mouth to screamed, she called darkspawn to them. She had a lot of stamina and spewed out a toxic substance from her mouth and could also grab any of them in one of her long tentacles or hands and simply squeeze their life out.

It was Kallia who leapt upon the broodmother's back. Kallia who brought her twin blades around its neck severing it, while the rest dealt with the darkspawn. Kallia who jumped back down unharmed.

The rest panted around noisily while they stared at all the dead darkspawn around them. Alistair reached for Jinx and helped her clean her face and hands, while Jowan did the same to Kallia and himself. Oghren just wiped the blood away with the back of the hand and Sten did the same.

Just then, Hespith appeared in an alcove, above the dead broodmother.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us. That's why they need us. That's why they take us. But the true abomination, is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka, my love...The stone has punished me, dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal."

Then Hespith turned and jumped into the darkness behind her. They never saw her again.

And Jinx turned horror-filled eyes to Alistair, her breath coming in short gasps and knew.

If the women turned into broodmothers, then...what did the men become?

Her feet buckled under her, and she fainted. Straight into Alistair's waiting arms.

...


	32. The Journey Back

**I want to thank my awesome reviewers, some of them are also writing _awesome_ stories of their own! I know I can't put up direct links here, so I'd love it if you checked their profiles so you can read their stories: Jinx1983, megglesnake, Saga Svanhildr, Raven Jadewolfe, Shepard Supreme, LadyCallia, auradorina, KCousland are all awesome writers themselves and their stories are a wonderful journey into the world of fiction! I'm sure you will love their stories as much as I do! :D I also want to thank fifespice for her awesome reviews, on every chapter, and for her constant support. Also all those of you who have favorited this story and have put it on your story alerts. This means so much to me! Thanks so much! **

**A relatively short chapter, but extremely essential to the overall plot of this story. :D **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 32 - The Journey Back

When Jinx opened her eyes, Alistair was sitting beside her, holding her hand in his. She was lying on a bedroll and he was dozing off, his head over his chest. He felt her when she stirred, however, and immediately jerked his head up, smiling as he saw her regarding him with her brilliant green stare.

"You're awake! Oh, my love!" He cried out as he took her in his arms, kissing her.

"What happened? Did I faint?" She murmured. A hand went up to her forehead and she rubbed it. Great. She now had a splitting headache.

"Yes, I caught you just before you hit the ground. Are you hungry?" He asked as he handed her his water skin. She took it smiling and drank some water, then lay back, feeling dazed and incredibly weary as she shook her head.

"I've never fainted before. This is so strange..." she said, then moved to sit up again.

"You won't get up till you feel better, love. Lie back down, and let me take care of you, please." Alistair said softly. She looked at him dizzily for a few moments.

"All right," she finally agreed, and he let out a sigh of relief. "But I need Marcus to heal me. I've got this splitting headache, and it's killing me."

"Here, let me get a health potion for you. I have one in my pack." He took it and popped the cork out, handing the bottle to her.

"What? You know I hate those. Just smelling it will make me puke!" She argued, fixing a stare on him. There was something that Alistair was keeping from her. He was looking around the tent nervously.

"Just try to take it, darling. You'll feel better, trust me. And it will get rid of your headache."

She sat up and he made no move to lay her back down, hoping instead that she would grab the potion and drink up.

"Why don't you call Marcus?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ah. Well...I suppose you have to know, sooner or later. The rest are gone." He said, waiting for her angry outburst.

"What? What the fuck are you saying? Gone where?"

"To find Branka. We're returning to the inn," Alistair added, fixing a determined look on her.

"What? How could you let them do that?" She demanded. "Or did _you_ decide this?"

"Listen to me, Jinx. You may not like it, but you're sick. You were vomiting and you fainted! I'm not going to let you continue. You need a warm bath and I'll have Wynne look at you. I'm worried enough as it is, so this time you do not get a say in this. I'm sorry, but we're going back and that's final." He spoke with such firmness and grim determination that she faltered. Alistair in charge was certainly something to see. It also was something that made her extremely proud.

She grinned, taking him by surprise, then flung herself into his arms and planted a fiery kiss on his lips. He put his arms around her and kissed her back, his hands roaming over her back, then caressing her hair.

"Much as I love your kisses, do you feel like you can stand? We should move as soon as we possibly can. The way is clear as far as I can tell, but we shouldn't linger here long. I don't want to fight more darkspawn." He murmured, breaking away from her gently.

"All right, let me take that health potion and I'll try to see how I feel," she said, then gulped it down, grimacing slightly.

After a few minutes she felt the headache ebb away and smiled up at him.

"Help me up, my love," she said softly and he stood up, and extended his hands to her. She stood dizzily for a few moments then nodded. "I'll live," she added happily and he grinned.

"Let's get back into our armor, so we can move on. The sooner we arrive in Orzammar, the better."

...

The rest found Branka, and she locked them in an area, making it impossible for them to return, unless they helped her get the Anvil.

"This is just great," Kallia hissed at Oghren. "Why didn't you mention your wife was insane?"

"By the Stone," Oghren replied gruffly. "She's gotten worse down here!"

"I suppose we should move on," Marcus said brightly. "We'd best get through the traps and get her to the anvil. The quicker we move, the better it is for all of us."

They silently agreed and followed him into a vast chamber, which was quickly overrun by darkspawn. Marcus and Jowan helped with offensive spells and healing when necessary, while Sten, Oghren and Kallia went directly to the only emissary on the field, cutting it down immediately. Then they focused on a genlock alpha and an ogre.

Branka went on and on about her house deserting her, and how she thought wardens were probably more suitable for this task. She was jabbering on constantly, and some of it made no sense at all to them.

"Not bringing her back, eh?" Oghren said sadly. "She's as crazy as a brain-addled nug."

Marcus stood quietly as he eyed all the darkspawn corpses lying around, and spotted more in a tunnel up ahead.

"They say your order has wits as well as brawn. Maybe you'll do better than my poor clansmen." Branka's voice continued in the background as they all ran forward to kill even more darkspawn.

And as they hacked into the evil fiends, they had to agree with what Oghren had just said.

Branka was totally and irreversibly insane.

...

Alistair and Jinx arrived in Orzammar two days later, without further incident. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally saw the huge city after emerging from the dark tunnel with Jinx.

They walked slowly to the tavern. He was extremely tired, as he had not had any sleep at all, for he wanted her to sleep and kept an eye open at all times when she did to keep her from harm.

Jinx spotted Wynne sitting at a table and walked towards her.

"Maker! What are you two doing here?" Wynne asked, momentarily in a state of mild shock. "Has something bad happened to the rest?"

"No, Wynne, nothing at all. Jinx got sick and fainted also, so we returned. I want to ask you if you could examine her please, and cure whatever is making her ill." Alistair spoke before Jinx had a chance to utter a word.

"Of course! You should want to bathe and dress first, no? And have something to eat, I assume."

Jinx didn't look like she wanted to eat. As soon as she heard Wynne mention 'food' the image of Hespith eating her kin came to her mind, and she turned green.

"I'll speak to the innkeeper, just take Jinx up to our room, Wynne." Alistair said, and Wynne took Jinx's hand and led her slowly to their room with a smile.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door, and it opened a bit. Alistair's head peeked in.

"Can I come in? Hot water will be here shortly."

"Yes, Alistair. We must help her undress and get into the tub as soon as it arrives," Wynne said kindly.

Alistair agreed to this and turned around for there was a knock on the door. He opened it and some servants stood outside. One of them hurried to light the fire in the room and moved on to the bed of coals under the stone tub. They poured the hot water in, filling the tub completely and did not leave till the coals were successfully lit.

They undressed Jinx gently and set the armor aside, Alistair carried her to the stone tub and proceeded to bathe her, while Wynne cast a healing and rejuvenating spell over her. Her natural color slowly returned to her cheeks and she smiled gratefully at the elder mage. Alistair smiled as well, pleased at the way she was reacting to Wynne's spells.

Once they were done bathing her, they dried her and Wynne put a white clean tunic on her, and even though Jinx protested, Alistair carried her to the bed.

"Alistair, I must have some space. Could you wait outside?"

"Yes, sure, no problem. I have to go see if they can make something to eat for us anyway. What would you like, my love?"

"I'd like some stew. If it's beef stew, better! With lots and lots of vegetables," she grinned.

He chuckled under his breath and soon left the room, leaving them alone for the time being.

Wynne turned to her, a serious expression on her face.

"Let's see if we can find out what is up with you, young lady," she said, then shut her eyes, her hands hovering over Jinx's body for a few minutes. Jinx fixed her eyes on her, waiting for her to speak. Wynne's eyes suddenly flew open and the look of surprise on her face only intrigued her more. What the fuck was happening?

Wynne shook her head and her hands went over her once again, as her brow furrowed in deep concentration. The second scan did nothing to take the surprise from her face, but then the elder mage sighed and shook her head, and a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm going to ask you some personal questions, Jinx, if you don't mind? They are important," Wynne said, still smiling.

"Yeah, sure. Go right ahead," Jinx said swallowing nervously.

"Do you remember when you last had your cycle?" Wynne shot out.

Jinx frowned, and was momentarily taken aback.

_What the fuck kind of question was that?_

"Ummm...no. I don't. I'm very irregular. I really can't remember. Two months ago, last month, maybe? I don't know," she muttered, but Wynne heard her clearly. "Sometimes it will be three months that I don't go through the cycle at all."

"How old are you now and how old were you when you went through your first cycle?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jinx asked suspiciously.

Wynne sighed. "If I didn't need to ask, then I wouldn't, would I?"

Jinx nodded. "All right. I'm nineteen now. I got it when I was fourteen, I think. The cramps hurt like hell too. Is that enough for you?"

"Yes, more than enough."

"What's wrong with me then? Can you fix it?" Jinx asked anxiously.

"Well, to answer your questions, there is nothing _wrong_ with you at all. And I can't fix it. _You_ will be the one fixing it. And nature," Wynne chuckled.

"What?"

"You're with child, Jinx. You and Alistair will be parents. In about eight months from now."

Jinx's eyes grew big at what she had just heard.

"Huh?" She managed to say, too stunned to speak anything else for the moment.

Wynne nodded and hugged her.

She patted Wynne's back for a while, her mind still reeling at the news she had just been fed.

Then she realized something. Even though it made her happy that she would be giving Alistair a son or daughter, they were in the middle of a freaking Blight!

She pushed Wynne away, while trembling slightly.

"Listen, you have to help me here. We are in the middle of a Blight. Do you know what Alistair would do if he found out about this? He would panic and be torn in two! He cannot be distracted! He needs to focus on getting the Blight over with! That comes first! So, I'm begging you, please don't say a word of this to him!"

"But your pregnancy will show in the near future, and he's going to find out sooner or later," Wynne started to protest, but Jinx interrupted her.

But it won't for another four months, will it? I'm thin, and I don't think it will show till then. You must promise me, Wynne, the Blight is upon us. We cannot fail! He MUST not be distracted!"

Wynne sighed and had to admit that in a way she was right. Alistair had panicked so much over her being ill in the Deep Roads that he had turned back. That kind of behavior would certainly be disastrous under these circumstances.

"All right, I see your point. I'll keep the secret for you."

"Oh, thank you so much, Wynne!" Jinx was so relieved, she didn't even call her by her nickname and instead swept the elder woman into her arms.

There was a distinct knock on the door and Alistair came in, some servants following him. He smiled at Jinx's rosy complexion and the servants scurried about, preparing another hot bath for him, while one of them brought a dish of hot stew for Jinx on a tray. Jinx grinned and happily started to eat with gusto.

"I see you are already on the way to recovery! That's so good, love," Alistair said, while giving Wynne's shoulder a grateful squeeze.

"Well, she's caught some kind of a illness that is, stomach-related, and don't stare at me like that Alistair, she will be fine with proper care. She should eat only when she feels like it and lightly. And I have to scan her every day to see how she is doing."

"It's not related to - to - darkspawn, is it?" Alistair swallowed anxiously, the worried expression on his face making the mage want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"No, of course not. She is _not_ tainted, and she is perfectly healthy, Alistair. Now, if you don't mind, I'll leave you for now. You have to take a bath and she has to finish her food. Make sure she gets some sleep." Wynne smiled at Jinx and left the room.

Alistair smiled at his wife, then proceeded to undress and made his way to the stone tub, sinking into the hot water with a sigh. This was perfect. He wondered how he had managed to go on without bathing on a regular basis before he met her. The fact was that there wasn't water readily available in some places they had travelled to, but now, water was not a problem and he relished the thought of daily baths with another happy sigh.

When Alistair finished bathing, dried himself and put on some loose trousers, he walked back to the bed, and stopped still. Jinx had dozed off after finishing her stew, a happy smile playing on her lips. He sighed as he looked down at her adoringly. Then he quietly took the tray away, setting it on a table next to the fire. He then crawled under the covers beside her, and she automatically nestled on his bare chest, still asleep. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head while his arms went around her protectively. In minutes, he had also fallen into a deep and refreshing sleep.

...

When Marcus and his group returned to Orzammar a week later, Jinx was back to her own self and heard them tell everything that had happened in the Deep Roads.

Branka had died, she had been insane, wanting the Anvil of the Void and not backing down when told to. She had attacked them, and they had killed her in self-defense. Caradin had requested the anvil be destroyed, as the golems created there had once been dwarves. It used their souls. Jinx shuddered at the thought of something so evil existing in the world.

They went to the Assembly then, and Jinx took the crown that Caradin himself had forged on the anvil and presented it to Bhelen. Bhelen was crowned king, and arrested Harrowmont, calling for his execution. Jinx did not like this, but kept quiet. The main thing was that the dwarves now had a king and Bhelen would respect the ancient treaty, which he did.

Bhelen promised his support and aid during the Blight and they went back to the tavern, agreeing to leave the following day for Redcliffe, though Jinx was not keen on seeing Arl Eamon again.

Truth be told, neither was Alistair.

...


	33. Flemeth, Dragons and Leliana

Chapter 33 - Flemeth, Dragons and Leliana

Morrigan fell in step with Jinx. It was obvious that she had to talk to her.

"Sleazy? Anything I can do?"

"Could we stop for a moment? I have something to reveal to you," Morrigan said, keeping her yellow eyes straight ahead.

She motioned at the others to stop, telling them to get something to eat and drink, while she turned to Morrigan. Alistair stepped beside Jinx.

"I must talk to you alone," Morrigan sneered at Alistair and he glared back at her.

"Yeah, right. Alistair, please?"

"All right, all right! But I'm going to go to Wynne just in case she turns you into a toad!" Alistair grumbled at her and left them standing there. Jinx had a smile on her face when she turned to Morrigan.

"What's up?"

"I have been studying Mother's grimoire. Do you wish to hear what I found?" Morrigan said, looking really upset about something.

"Sure. Spit it out," Jinx smiled.

Morrigan preferred to ignore Jinx's language and instead started to tell her something that totally surprised Jinx, sending her into a state of mild shock.

"What?" She asked incredulously when Morrigan had finished.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, not at all. I simply cannot believe this! You mean, Flemeth used all her daughters for centuries so she could stay young? She just possessed their bodies? Wow! That's just - evil!"

"I did not realize any of this till now. I am a fool! Such a fool!" Morrigan said, flinging her hands up.

"So if you died she would have another daughter?"

"Not by any natural means, no. But yes, she would need someone young to train."

"This is unreal. What do you intend to do about it?" Jinx crossed her arms, knowing full well what Morrigan wanted. What she said next did not come as a shock to her.

"There is only one thing to do. Flemeth must die. I will not sit around like an open sack, waiting to be filled. I need you to go into the Wilds, and kill her. I cannot do it, for she would take my body then and there. I must stay in camp while this is done."

"All right, I'll help you." Jinx said in a heartbeat. She got along with Morrigan and liked her.

"I am grateful! What I really need is Flemeth's real grimoire," Morrigan added. "She must have it in the hut, in a locked chest. Everything else in the hut is yours."

"Not to worry. We will go immediately. I shall tell the rest we are going into the Wilds. We'll camp outside the Wilds and a group of us will go in and kill her," Jinx said.

"I thank you, Jinx."

"No, don't thank me yet. I still have to kill her," Jinx chuckled then turned and made her way to Alistair's side, who had been staring at them from where he was standing, while Wynne stood next to him, eating some bread, cheese and dried beef.

Alistair took her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"It seems we have to take care of something before we get to Redcliffe," Jinx announced. "We're heading south into the Wilds."

"I knew she'd asked you to do something. Manipulative bitch," Alistair snarled.

"Well, I'll tell you the whole story. It seems that Flemeth deserves to die. And we are going to kill her."

...

It took them five days to reach the Wilds. They camped right outside the marshes, and then Jinx picked her party.

"Love, I don't want you to go. Flemeth is dangerous. I -"

"Alistair, we have been through this hundreds of times. I will be there to distract. I can sneak really well, and can backstab even better. Zevran is good at this also. Marcus and Wynne are great mages. I'll be fine," Jinx said looking up into his handsome face, which was now full of concern.

"All right. But I'll be protecting you. More than before, in fact," Alistair said leaning in, as his grip tightened around her.

"You'd better!" She laughed, but was interrupted by his lips as he captured her laughter and kissed her passionately.

They broke away from the kiss at the same time, and Jinx turned to her party.

"Ready to go?" She asked them.

"Yes, we are," Marcus said, grinning. Kallia and Jowan stood by hand in hand. They wished they could go also, but someone had to stay in camp to make sure everything was all right. Secretly, Jinx had told them to stay to protect Morrigan, and while they didn't like the swamp witch, they had agreed.

"Right, let's go get us some Flemeth, then!" Jinx said cheerfully and led them into the Wilds.

She did not know, of course, that Flemeth shape shifted into a high dragon.

...

Flemeth seemed to be waiting for them. She cackled madly as soon as she saw Jinx and her party.

"So, you return?" She told Jinx with a wolfish grin.

"Look, old woman, you don't scare us," Jinx snarled, thrusting an index finger to her face.

"I don't, do I? Was I meant to scare, I wonder?" Flemeth cackled madly again.

Jinx bristled visibly. "No more riddles. Your time is up."

"Why I do believe my dear Morrigan sent you. Why else could you be here? She has finally found someone who dances to her tune." Flemeth said with a chuckle. Obviously she was enjoying herself. A little too much, in fact.

"She's sent me to kill you." Jinx retorted, her anger reaching a dangerous peak. "I should dance to **your** tune instead?"

Flemeth cackled again, her laughter sending everyone into panic. Everyone except Jinx. The old woman's cackle merely infuriated her more.

"Why dance at all? Why not sing?" She looked at Jinx, the mirth in her eyes making them dance dangerously. "So what is it to be then? Are you going to do as she says, or will you listen to my side of the story?"

"There is no other side of the story! You are an abomination, you possess innocent girls when it is convenient, so you can live on! And let's get something straight...I am NOT afraid of you, do you hear me?" Jinx whipped out her twin blades, and pointed one at Flemeth's face, catching her off guard.

"You do know that if you kill me, it will affect the world you live in. I am a key player for the future of your world," Flemeth said, looking into her eyes. There was no mirth in them anymore.

"Ha! You are lying. Conveniently twisting the truth, as you -"

"Am I? Or am I saying something you are afraid to admit _is_ the truth?" Flemeth grinned at her. "I know Morrigan wants my real grimoire. You can take it, I can give you the key to my hut and we'll be fine. I will disappear and not harm her. Your choice, girl."

Flemeth turned and walked a few steps away, while Jinx stood rooted to the spot, weighing down the possibilities. She walked up to a raised spot not far from her hut, and looked down upon Jinx and her party.

"Well? What is it to be then?" Flemeth said, her eyes glinting malevolently at her.

"No deal, you monster. Prepare to die!" Jinx growled and made a movement to fling herself at her, but Alistair was too quick and held her back.

At that moment, Flemeth changed. Into a roaring huge high dragon.

"Fuck! A fucking dragon! I hate dragons!" Jinx screamed. Then she disappeared and Alistair found his arms were holding nothing, and his eyes widened with fear when he saw Jinx's tiny form reappear next to the dragon, hacking at its feet with her sword and dagger.

Cursing profusely Alistair ran after her, and got to her just in time to save her from the dragon's claws, his shield forming a barrier. Zevran hurried over to the other side, where he hacked at the dragon as well, while Marcus and Wynne flung their spells, running to and fro to escape the dragon's fiery breath.

They battled the fiend for what seemed like hours to them, Jinx dancing madly around it, unreachable, not only to the dragon, but to Alistair and Zevran as well, who could not keep up with her. The dragon was hurt, however. Badly hurt. Jinx had thrown a number of fire bombs at it, as well as acid flasks, aiming for its belly, which was a vulnerable spot. It roared in pain and managed to claw at Zevran and throw him to the ground, where he lay unconscious.

Marcus gave a shout and send out a healing spell at him, but he did not respond. Jinx was tiring, and Alistair felt this. Giving a wild cry he flung himself on Flemeth's back and plunged his sword into her neck. Flemeth roared and slumped down onto the ground, dead.

Marcus hurried to Zevran's side, and preformed a scan on him and the rest ran up to Marcus as well. Wynne was also scanning him.

"He's bleeding internally. I'll try to heal him, stand aside Marcus," Wynne said, her lips in a thin line.

A soft blue glow emanated from Wynne's fingertips and then Zevran's eyelashes began to flutter till they finally opened. Wynne smiled down at him.

"How do you feel?" Marcus asked anxiously.

"Oh, I - I think I will live, _mi amore_, " Zevran smiled up at Marcus and he gave a sigh of relief.

Once Jinx saw that Zevran would be all right, she went back to the dead dragon and searched the body. There was a pouch of sorts on its belly and she took out a key from it, then walked down to the door of the hut and unlocked it. Pausing only to take a deep breath, she went inside and got to the locked chest. She saw a set of robes that looked a bit like the ones Morrigan wore, and grabbed them, storing them in her pack, and a book which she assumed was the real grimoire and also stored it in her pack, then she went back outside.

She could tell Alistair was angry at her, and made no comment at all to him.

"Do you think you can walk?" She asked Zevran kindly. "We can carry you back if necessary."

"Oh, no. I can walk I think," Zevran pushed himself up, holding on to Marcus for support and swayed dangerously on his feet for a few minutes. Then he nodded.

They all made their way back to the camp, not speaking at all.

...

As soon as they arrived, Jinx head off to Morrigan's tent, where Morrigan stood next to her fire. She was taking big strides and had an angry expression on her face.

She stopped in front of Morrigan, and took the real grimoire and set of robes from her pack, throwing them on the ground in front of Morrigan.

"You!" She yelled at Morrigan, her voice reaching the others clearly. "You forgot to conveniently mention that Flemeth turned into a dragon! We nearly died out there! You stupid swamp witch, you!"

Morrigan's eyes narrowed, then she bent down to get the book. She finally had her mother's grimoire and that was worth anything she would have to put up with.

"I am sorry," she began contritely but Jinx stopped her.

"_You_ are full of bullshit. I wonder why it is you are with us. There must be something that you are keeping from us, you scheming witch! I've had it!"

Turning around, she left Morrigan standing there and strode off to the tent she shared with Alistair, not even looking at anyone on the way.

The rest looked at Alistair, who was smiling at all this. Wynne kept her smile off her face and fussed over Zevran who was smirking. Marcus smiled as he looked at Zevran. Leliana looked confused, while Sten grumbled something under his breath and returned to his watch. Jowan and Kallia did not understand a thing and were looking totally confused as well.

"Well, I guess I'm going to see if I can coax my wife out of the tent," Alistair said calmly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Alistair? She is furious," Marcus began.

"Yes. Aren't I lucky I married such a passionate spitfire?" Alistair wiggled his eyebrows at Marcus, his eyes dancing merrily.

"Ah, I see," Marcus chuckled. "Have fun then!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, I will," Alistair said and turned to head into the tent.

A few minutes later, there was yelling from Jinx, and Alistair ran out of the tent, while clothes were flung at him from inside. One of the pieces of clothing, Jinx's nightgown, caught him squarely on the head, and draped around him, like a frilly-laced hat of sorts. The look on his face was priceless.

Everyone burst out laughing and Alistair managed to get the offensive garment off his head and started picking up the rest. Then he walked miserably to where the rest stood, shaking his head.

The rest tried hard not to look at him. He was patiently now folding the bits of clothes he carried, using a log for support. They were all pinching the insides of their cheeks to keep from laughing.

When he was done, he stood next to the fire.

"When's dinner?" He asked, blushing furiously.

"Oh, yes. I cooked already. Would you like some?" Leliana offered, dimpling at him.

"Yes, please." He turned to Marcus who was grinning at him.

Wynne excused herself and went to their tent to check on Jinx, her mouth set in a firm line.

"What?" Alistair said to Marcus.

"Passionate spitfire," Marcus managed to spit out, and burst out laughing.

...

Alistair made his way to the tent with a bowl of stew for Jinx, hoping she had calmed down. Wynne had been to see her and said she had, and he trusted Wynne.

"Love?" He said nervously at the figure on the bedroll.

Jinx opened her eyes and held out her arms to him.

He grinned and set the bowl on the ground and rushed to her side, taking her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I was so angry. I didn't mean to lash out at you," she whispered into his ear, and he hushed her and stroked her hair.

"It's all right, really. Nothing to forgive," he crooned as he rocked her gently. "I brought you some stew." He said breaking away to look into her eyes.

"Thank you so much, my love."

He handed her the stew and watched her eat, his eyes fixed on her face, a smile playing softly on the corners of his lips.

Once she was done, he took the bowl and set it aside.

"How would you like to come to take a bath in the brook with me?" Jinx said coyly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Ooooh, that sounds - enticing," he said as he bent his head and his lips brushed her neck and travelled all the way to her cheek.

"Marcus can heat the water for us. Come on then," Jinx replied grinning at him, and standing up.

"Your wish is my command, my love," he purred as he followed her out of the tent.

...

They set off for Redcliffe the following morning, pausing along the way to get some rest as they did usually. Alistair and Jinx were both feeling apprehensive about meeting Eamon and Isolde in a couple of days. This made them unusually silent companions as the rest chatted around them, trying to ease the tension in the air.

Jinx mood swings were very acute these days. Wynne had told her in secret to expect this from her pregnancy and the fact that she was moody and angry most of the time kept Alistair in a loop. He just didn't know what to expect and was cautious and stressed out most of the time. There was one thing he _did_ like about her mood swings and it was that she was more passionate than ever sexually speaking. This kept him drooling after her, and of course, Marcus and Zevran found it all very funny.

They were about to reach the road that would take them directly to Redcliffe when it happened. Half a dozen mercenaries along with a witch and a mabari hound appeared out of nowhere and attacked them.

Jinx gave a strangled cry and leapt into the battle, her eyes on fire, while Alistair gave his battle cry and tried to defend her as much as he could, while hacking into a Qunari mercenary. Sten ran off to get to the archer nearest to them, while the mages shot bolts at the people up ahead on a hill that were raining arrows down on them.

The battle was short and victory smiled on them again, the leader was the only one still alive. Jinx made a move to kill him but Leliana stopped her.

"What?" Jinx snarled at Leliana.

"These are no ordinary mercenaries. They are too well trained and their weapons and armor is of fine make. Who sent you?" She asked the leader, who was gasping for breath on the floor.

"Someone that wants you dead, Miss. Kill the redhead, and do what you want with the others were my orders."

"Nobody threatens my friends and lives," Jinx cried out angrily, but once again Leliana stopped her.

"Wait. Let him speak. Who sent you?" She asked the man, who stood up slowly, clutching his side.

"I have some directions on how to get to the house, will that do? I don't know the name," he mumbled as he handed Jinx a scrap of paper.

"That's fine," Leliana said. "Now leave, I never want to see you again."

"Don't worry Miss, I won't mess with you no more," the man said as he limped away slowly.

When he was gone, Leliana turned to Jinx.

"It's Marjoline, it has to be!"

"What do you want to do?" Jinx asked her.

"We are going to Denerim soon, aren't we?"

"Yes, I think so. Do you want to look her up when we get there?"

"Yes. I think it's time the score was settled for good," Leliana said angrily.

"Don't worry Red, we'll get her. And you will be safe and free from her at last," Jinx said quietly.

She held out her hand, and Leliana squeezed it gratefully and the rest smiled at the scene before them, but Morrigan just sneered and turned away.

...

When Redcliffe finally game to view, Alistair and Jinx stiffened as they made their way to the castle, the rest of their companions dragging along behind them.

A guard let them through the gates and told them to go on into the main hall.

They made their way to the main hall where Eamon waited for them with a false smile plastered on his face.

"Alistair and Amanda, it is a relief to see you all unharmed." The arl's voice made Jinx bristle visibly.

"Oh? That's a switch," Jinx muttered, but the arl heard her and turned his gaze on her. He ignored her comment however, and turned to Alistair.

"Shall we make our way to Denerim, then? It's important for us to be there soon, so that the Landsmeet can be properly organized. It will take my allies some time before they arrive for the Landsmeet, so I would prefer to be there before all are finally in Denerim."

"Yes, let's all go to Denerim like puppets," Jinx snarled. "Isn't that what you'd like? Snap your fingers and everyone does your bidding, right?"

"I would advise you to control your temper, young lady," the arl said, his face getting red by the minute.

"Jinx, please," Alistair said softly.

"Yes, right. I'm the monster here, I know! Not a problem. I'll take the blame _gladly_. We're kind of tired anyway, or were you planning on leaving right now?" Jinx said angrily.

"No, there are rooms for you at your disposal. The same ones you had when you were here last," the arl said quietly. Jinx snorted to this, and holding her head high, without a glance to anyone, stormed out of the room.

The arl set a sad gaze on Alistair, and took advantage of the opportunity before him.

"Ah, Alistair. I imagine this marriage isn't working as you thought it would?"

"Shut up, Eamon," Alistair retorted angrily and left the arl. The rest of the companions were already leaving for their rooms.

The arl stood there thinking about everything, and an evil smile settled on his face. He could see that things were working fine as far as he was concerned. Luck was with him at last.

Now if only he could get Alistair alone, and finally convince him to annul the marriage, then everything would be better.

Far, far better.

...


	34. Revenge on a Platter, Not

**I noticed I didn't thank my reviewers last time, so I apologize profusely. Thanks so much to LadyCallia, Saga Svanhildr, Raven Jadewolfe, wildcat717, megglesnake, Jinx1983, auradorina, KCousland, Shepard Supreme, xXxNikxXx and fifespice! I love you guys! :D **

**I've been a bit ill, so I apologize for not having this chapter up yesterday. Fortunately feeling a bit better now! YAYNESS! :D**

**This chapter also is important to the overall plot. We are merely dancing along the lines of what is to come. There is also some smut in this chapter...not much but you have been warned! Mature content ahead! **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 34 - Revenge on a Platter, Not

Jinx and the rest of her companions did not feel at ease when they got to Eamon's estate in Denerim. Leliana knew that they would be heading out to look for Marjoline soon, and was not her normal chatty self. Wynne was worried about Jinx and her bouts of anger, which were becoming alarmingly frequent. She was worried she would put herself in danger by hurling herself into an enemy's sword or dagger. Alistair was worried about Jinx and himself as a couple. He could hardly get a word in edgewise without her snarling at him, and he wanted to set things right but was unsure of what to do. All he knew was ever since they had encountered the broodmother in the Deep Roads, Jinx had started to become more and more violent and angry and this scared him. He was certain it was because of the Taint, somehow and he was to blame. Her sexual appetite by this time new no boundaries, she would leap at him after a fight and murmur that she loved him while he held her closely and wished for the moment never to end.

In short, everyone was feeling a little out of sorts, the tension in the air being thick and palpable.

They sought out Marjoline upon their arrival; Jinx took Alistair, Wynne, Marcus and Zevran and ended up killing the bard along with her two mages and guards. Once that was over and done with, Jinx looted the house thoroughly while Leliana felt miserable. This sent Jinx off into another anger frenzy and she took it out on Alistair. Poor Alistair ended up throwing his hands into the air and giving up.

They made their way back to the arl's estate. Alistair followed Jinx, determined to have a conversation with her. As soon as they were in their room, she flung herself into his arms, but this time he pushed her away.

"Jinx, we need to talk," he said, a serious and firm look on his face.

"What do you want to talk about then?" She said, looking up into his handsome and concerned face.

"I want to know what is going on with you, love. You are clearly not yourself. You never used to lash out like that against me. You've been changing ever since we encountered the broodmother. I need to know what is going on," Alistair said gruffly, holding back the tears.

"I - oh, Alistair, I'm sorry, truly I am. I never want to lash out on you, but you're always - I mean...oh! I'm sorry, I truly am!" She began to cry, the sobs raking through her body and Alistair immediately gathered her into his arms, feeling sorry he had brought up the topic at all.

"I'm sorry love, truly. I won't ask you again, I promise. But I'm so worried about you. I have the feeling that all this is my fault, for letting you go into the Deep Roads. Maybe it is the Taint, and I'm to blame for not stopping you, and I feel so guilty and miserable about it," he said, his own tears finally falling in anguish.

Jinx pushed him away for a moment, and cursed when she saw him crying.

"No, Alistair, I won't have you blaming yourself for something that is not true. The reason I'm like this is because I'm -"

There was a knock on the door and both Alistair and Jinx cursed.

Alistair wiped his tears and stood up walking to the door and opened it wide. A cowering servant stood on the other side.

"Begging your pardon, My Lord, but the Arl requires your presence in the main hall immediately," she said.

"We'll be there shortly," Alistair answered and moved to shut the door, but the servant stopped him, trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but the Arl wants you both to return with me. He will not be kept waiting," she said.

Alistair turned a questioning glance at Jinx, and she nodded and stood up immediately. He held out his hand and she took it, and they walked silently with the servant to the main hall.

"What is it, Eamon?" Alistair asked quietly, holding Jinx's hand firmly in his. "We are in need of a bath and cleaning up before dinner."

"Of course. I'm sorry, but I must speak to you about the Landsmeet and certain issues that were left unsaid. Would you two please accompany me to the study?" He inclined his head and motioned to a door on the left.

Alistair turned to Jinx and she nodded, her lips in a straight line, firmly pressed together. He could feel the tension building up inside her and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She gave him a small smile and his heart fluttered.

They followed Eamon into the study, and sat down while Eamon sat at a chair in front of a large wooden desk.

"I need you two to perform a delicate task for me tomorrow morning. Some of my allies are already here, but I know not what they think of this Landsmeet I am organizing. I wish you to be my ears and eyes at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, which is where they are staying. It is vital that you overhear what they truly think. I cannot call the Landsmeet to convene, as there are still one or two that haven't arrived in Denerim yet. But the ones who are here are surely talking and what they are saying is what I must know. Furthermore -"

The arl's speech at that moment was rudely interrupted by shouts and the clatter of the gates of the estate opening. He stood up and frowned. Jinx and Alistair remained seated, but stood up as well, when a servant burst into the room.

"Begging your pardon, My Lord, but the Regent is here demanding to see you," the servant muttered nervously.

"What?" Eamon said as he hurried out of the room, with Alistair and Jinx close behind him.

Standing in the main hall were three figures that they did not think they would meet face to face so soon: Loghain Mac Tir, Rendon Howe and Loghain's commander, Ser Cauthrien.

Jinx heard nothing but a ringing in her ears as she stood before Rendon Howe, the man that had brutally ordered the assault on her home and had killed her family. He smirked at her evilly and his whole demeanor was so horrible she started to feel sick. She didn't even hear what they were talking about, the only thing she could focus on was that slimy Howe, eyeing her with amusement, and vaguely she heard the arl and sometimes Alistair discussing with Loghain but she didn't understand them. The ringing in her ears was deafening, and she could only stand in front of Howe, feeling sicker by the minute.

Loghain actually had the gall to introduce Howe as the Teryn of Highever and she felt a wave of anger, that surpassed anything she had ever felt before. Trembling slightly she took a step forward and before she could utter a single word, she vomited, right into Howe's face.

Howe stood there, Jinx's vomit all over him, unable to utter a word, the puke traveling down his face onto his leathers. Jinx doubled over and vomited again, this time covering his feet and boots. Alistair stepped forward and grasped Jinx from behind, trying to steady her, but Jinx trembled in his arms and fainted.

Loghain, Cauthrien and Howe turned heel and left the estate.

"Oh, Alistair, I had no idea she was ill. I will call for a servant to take some hot water to your room immediately and hot soup for her."

Alistair murmured his thanks and carried her in his arms, all the way to their room. He lay her on the bed and immediately went to Wynne's room.

He was so terrified, he burst into her room without knocking.

The elder mage started, and looked up from the book she was reading.

"Alistair? What - "

But she was interrupted as Alistair said the one word that spurred her into action.

"Jinx."

...

Wynne stepped outside the room where Alistair was nervously waiting.

"She's going to be all right, Alistair. You must understand that seeing Rendon Howe put a strain on her delicate stomach and this is what has caused her...relapse. I've put a sleeping spell on her, so that she can rest tonight and she'll probably be in tip-top shape in the morning."

"Thanks Wynne," he said and gave her a quick hug, then set out to ask for hot water to bathe. He wanted to bathe her first, then himself, and then head downstairs for something to eat. He was really hungry.

He met Marcus and Zevran along the way, who had already heard about Jinx and Howe. Marcus was grinning.

"That was really good timing. Howe covered in puke. Now that's something I would have loved to see," he smirked.

"It was. But I just don't like Jinx being so ill. It worries me," said Alistair quietly.

"How is she doing?" Zevran asked.

"Wynne put a sleeping spell on her. The main thing is that she will be all right in the morning. In the meantime, I'm going to eat something and order some bath water for ourselves."

"We're heading that way ourselves, as we are also hungry, aren't we, Zev?" Marcus said cheerfully.

"I'm merely accompanying you, _mi amore_," Zevran crooned, and Marcus chuckled.

The three of them finally arrived in the larder where they helped themselves to a large snack, whilst Alistair asked kindly for bath water for their room. Then Alistair said goodnight to them and left.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

...

As soon as Jinx woke, she turned to Alistair's sleeping form beside her and smiled. He was so handsome when he slept, that she could stare at him for hours. The thought of Howe came back to her and her eyes darkened. The fact that he was now called Teryn of Highever made her stomach churn again and she ran to the chamber pot and vomited, as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Alistair woke up and raised himself sleepily on one elbow.

"Are you all right, love?" He asked.

"I'll be right there, give me a minute, love," came her answer from behind the curtain.

After a short while she went back to him and sat on the edge of the bed and he reached out for her and pulled her to his chest. They stayed like this for a few minutes and then kissed each other, Jinx reaching for his penis instantly.

"Maker!" Alistair cried out and his grip on her tightened as she went up and down his length, then started to kiss and lick him. He groaned and hissed in response.

He grabbed her breasts and massaged them, eliciting moans from her, and she leaned back in his arms, breathing heavily. One of his hands darted down to her nub and it started to massage it gently, in circles while his other hand played with her breast and pinched her nipple gently. She went wild with pleasure, her hands now at his back, her nails leaving marks on his skin.

When he entered her wetness, she tightened around him and convulsed and he thrust at her hard, trying to reach his peak.

Her walls tightened around him again and again as she mewled with pleasure.

"Alistair, oh Maker, I. Love. You. so -"she panted and he rode her hard, his release only prompting her to tighten around him again.

"Ah, my love," he cried out and then kissed her, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

They held on to each other, their breathing gradually slowing down. Alistair was trailing feathery-light kisses down her jaw and to her ear, whispering that he loved her.

They washed up and donned their armor and set off for the market square. It was time to see what the nobles at the Gnawed Noble Tavern were saying.

...

They stared at Erlina and Eamon, unable to believe what they were hearing. The queen had apparently been captured by Howe, and was being held prisoner.

Jinx burst out laughing and Eamon scowled at this. When Jinx saw his scowl, she laughed harder and held on to Alistair for support, who was grinning like a fool. Behind him, Marcus pinched his cheeks to keep from laughing himself.

"Enough! I fail to see the joke here. If they manage to kill the queen, do you realize they would pin her death on me? Then who would help _you_ in this Blight?" Eamon said angrily.

"Oh, I can't help it. It's a trap. Get it? T. R. A . P. TRAP. And it's been planned by someone very stupid," Jinx grinned at Eamon. Erlina shifted uncomfortably, and Jinx's gaze fell on her. She looked away guiltily.

"So, tell us, Erliana," Jinx began and Erlina corrected her.

"Erlina."

"Whatever. Who came up with this? The truth and we may play along. If you lie, then maybe we'll sit this one out and see what happens to your precious queen," her wolfish grin made Erlina exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Neither you or Alistair will be going," Arl Eamon said firmly. "You would get sick again if you saw Howe face to face and Alistair is the future of Ferelden. He must not go, especially if it _is_ a trap."

"You know, for the first time, I agree with you, old man," Jinx grinned again, in good spirits. "Furthermore Erliana won't tell us who - "

"Erlina," came the elven maid's small voice.

"Whatever - who is behind this, so we'll play along. I'll just have to ask Zevran to kill Howe really slowly, as in 'bleed him to death'," she burst out laughing again and left the room, Alistair following her, still grinning.

The arl rolled his eyes. It was clear that Alistair still doted on her, and worshipped the ground she walked on.

_Damn that Cousland girl to hell!_

...

Marcus, Zevran, Morrigan and Leliana would be going to the Arl of Denerim's estate, while the rest stayed behind.

The task was not an easy one. They were to disguise themselves as soldiers and once inside had to rescue the queen.

Unfortunately, when they got to the room where the queen was held prisoner, they discovered that the door had been magically sealed by Howe's mage, so they had to go look for the mage, who was probably at Howe's side, before they could break the seal.

It was a trap all right.

Into the dungeons they went, meeting Riordan along the way, who was a Senior Warden from Jader, and they sent him off to Arl Eamon's estate, then battled and killed the soldiers along the way, rescuing some prisoners. Marcus didn't know it at that time, but those 'prisoners' they rescued would eventually turn the Landsmeet in their favor.

At last they reached the last door. Behind it was Howe, sneering at them. Sure enough there was a mage with him and several of his men.

After a direct confrontation with Marcus, Howe ordered his men to attack and all hell broke loose. Morrigan cackled as she sent out a cone of cold and successfully froze the mage and two others, while Marcus concentrated on the ones on his right, and Zevran danced around Howe. Leliana shot fire arrows at all, managing to kill two soldiers and focusing on the ones remaining immediately afterwards.

When the mage was dead, and the rest of the men as well, the only one left standing was Howe.

At that moment, Howe vanished from view, and Zevran turned around, trying to see where he had gone to, while the rest turned as well, each of them looking for him desperately.

But Howe was nowhere to be seen. He had simply disappeared without a trace.

"Jinx is going to kill us," Marcus said sadly.

...


	35. A Time for Everything

**My thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: megglesnake, Jinx1983, auradorina, Raven Jadewolfe, KCousland, xXxNikxXx, Saga Svanhildr, LadyCallia and rebelgoddess19.**

**I won't go through the Elven Alienage in much detail, just so you know. There are other things that are coming up that are way too important, so forgive me if I don't follow that quest exactly. **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 35 - A Time for Everything

As it turned out, Jinx was left alone much to her chagrin, for Eamon had whisked Alistair away to start teaching him a little about Ferelden politics, and Ferelden history. History was a subject that Alistair had always loved and been good at while he was at the Chantry, so he went happily.

Jinx was bored. She didn't want to interrupt Wynne because she was busy reading. She slipped away from the estate, and headed out towards the market square. She wanted to look at the wares the people were offering, and stopped by various stores. One of them was selling crafts made of wood. Her eyes happened to fall on a crib, and she sighed and her hand automatically went to her flat belly. Even though she was far from showing her pregnancy, she loved the child forming in her womb fiercely. She had almost come close to telling Alistair of the child she was carrying. She would have to tell him as soon as they had a moment of privacy, for she knew it was something she could not keep from him. She could not let him continue feeling guilty for something that should be a joy in their lives.

Giving her head a shake, she continued window-shopping and stopping to look at different daggers and weapons, which was something she loved to do.

As a result, when the group returned to the estate, Jinx was not around and Eamon got the news that Howe had escaped first. His face showed no emotion, however, and he busied himself making the queen feel at home.

"I would like to speak to the Wardens as soon as possible, Eamon," Queen Anora said, whilst looking directly at Marcus.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," Eamon nodded and bent down to bow.

The Queen had just finished telling them there was unrest in the Alienage, and she felt that Howe and her father were somehow behind all this. She also made it quite clear that she was the best candidate for the throne, not Alistair.

Alistair turned to Marcus. He was frowning.

"I think we may have to agree with Anora. She is powerful at the Landsmeet. We must keep her on our side at all cost," Eamon said.

Marcus avoided telling Eamon that he had spoken to various nobles at the Gnawed Noble Tavern already and that they had promised their support at the Landsmeet. He secretly agreed with what Eamon was saying. If he could convince Anora that he would support her, he would have her vote at the Landsmeet, and that was all that mattered in order to have Loghain step down from the throne.

"What about Howe? That bastard got away!" Alistair snapped. He was really angry. He knew that killing Howe was important to Jinx, and that had failed when he got away. "How is that possible?"

"He is a master at stealth," Zevran said sadly. "We'll have to track him down. I know that both Leliana and myself can do that."

"There is no time for this," Eamon snapped, his patience evidently at a limit. "We need to focus on the alienage. Marcus, I suggest that you go talk to the queen as soon as possible. We need her as an ally if we are to get rid of Loghain."

Alistair frowned as he and the rest left the room.

"I'll go look for Jinx," he said, "you go talk to Anora."

And with that, he left them all standing there, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Alistair looked everywhere for Jinx, and was informed by a servant that she had gone out.

"What? You just let her go, just like that?" Alistair snapped at the poor servant, then saw what he had done and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I had no right to snap at you." He sighed and went to the library, where the rest had gathered, while Marcus was talking to the queen.

"I need someone to come with me. Jinx has gone out and with Howe on the loose, it's dangerous for her to walk around the city alone."

"I'll go," Leliana said quickly.

...

Jinx head back to the estate, humming under her breath. She did not know she was being followed. She spotted Alistair and Leliana up ahead and smiled, waving at them.

They reached her out of breath, and Alistair grabbed her in a tight hug, and she protested, laughing.

"Hey, I can't breathe, love!"

"Oh, you had me so worried, my love! Thank the Maker you are all right," Alistair whispered.

"I hardly think it is dangerous for me to walk around window shopping," Jinx laughed looking up at his handsome concerned face.

"Oooh! Did you check the shoes?" Leliana began, and Jinx rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

Alistair happily planted a kiss on her nose. He smiled tenderly at her.

"Why so concerned, love?" Jinx asked.

"Um...oh...well," Alistair began, stammering. "We have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first?"

Jinx sighed, and turned to walk towards the estate, while Alistair walked beside her, an arm draped over her shoulder, and Leliana stepped in behind Jinx.

"Okay. Tell me the good news first," Jinx smiled.

"The Queen is here. Marcus and the rest managed to rescue her. She's talking to Marcus at the moment." Alistair said.

"That's great news indeed!" Jinx said. "Though I was right, wasn't I? It was a trap."

"Yes, it was," Leliana said behind her.

They reached the outer doors of the estate, and she turned to them both.

"And the bad news?" She said quietly.

"Howe escaped," Leliana said, before Alistair could get a word edgewise.

Jinx's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What? He escaped? How did that happen? UGH! It seems I'll have to kill the bastard myself!" She fumed.

"Darling, please, calm down. We'll get to that, I promise. And in the meantime, I'll just be your shadow again," Alistair said, a hand caressing her cheek.

She took the hand and let herself be comforted as she smiled at him. They stepped inside the estate, and Jinx turned to Leliana.

"It isn't your fault Red, don't look like that," she said softly.

"I know, Jinx. I'm just not feeling well," Leliana said, her lower lip trembling.

Jinx turned to Alistair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think I need to talk to Red for a while, in private," she whispered. And he nodded, whilst looking at her tenderly. This was the Jinx he knew and loved. He sighed and walked away, a big grin on his face.

"Come, let's talk for a while," she told Leliana, while she led her into the nearest room, which happened to be the dining room.

They sat at the chairs there, and Leliana told her she was feeling miserable because they had killed Marjoline.

"Don't punish yourself for that," Jinx told her quietly. "She had it coming to her."

"But that is no reason to want it to happen and I wanted it to happen! That is terrible," the bard cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You know you aren't a Chantry sister, don't let the time you spent at the Chantry make you feel guilty for something that had to be done, Red. Don't punish yourself for it, please."

"Deep down inside I think that this is where I belong. On the road, with you."

"See? You just have to understand that you were never meant for the Chantry. You are a bard. You have to accept this. If you don't accept yourself, then you will never be happy," Jinx said quietly.

"I - thank you. I want to be alone for now. I need time to think. But thank you so much, Jinx. You are a true friend, and I thank the Maker for you."

Jinx smiled as she stood up.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk," she said, dimpling at Leliana.

Then she walked towards the library, where she knew everyone would be.

...

When Marcus reached the library, everyone was there, so he made the chat quick.

"We need to get everything sorted out and as quickly as we can. There is trouble at the alienage, and we need to deal with it," he said hurriedly. He was worried for he wanted to get to the bottom of everything, for the alienage would be a powerful weapon to use against Loghain at the Landsmeet.

"Fine," Alistair said. "Who is going to the Alienage?"

"I'd say Jowan, Kallia, Jinx - if you are feeling up to it, you and Zevran. We should be able to deal with it, and Kallia, you would help us greatly if you came."

"Yes, of course. It will be great to see my family again," Kallia grinned.

"All right then. We'll head off immediately. It still is early. If we are lucky, we'll be able to get to the bottom of this today," Marcus said.

They all agreed and set off, the rest staying behind at the library.

...

Marcus stepped in beside Jinx, while Zevran asked Alistair to chat for a bit. Alistair fell behind to talk to Zevran, still keeping his eyes on his wife.

As soon as he was out of earshot, however, Marcus started to speak to Jinx.

"Jinx, I have to make a stop somewhere on the way. It isn't far. Riordan told me that there is a Grey Warden cache here in the warehouse. I was wondering if maybe there isn't something of Duncan's there. If that is the case, I think it would be a great gift for Alistair. I wanted to make sure you gave him that gift. He told me a while ago that he would have loved something of Duncan's to take with him. I know he would appreciate the gift even more if it came from you," he whispered to her.

Jinx beamed at him as she thanked him. Then, as if on cue, Zevran stopped talking to Alistair, and Alistair once again stepped in beside Jinx, oblivious to what had just happened.

They stopped at the warehouse and Marcus and Jinx went inside, leaving the rest outside waiting. Jinx found an old shield with a silverite griffon engraved on it. She held it up for Marcus to inspect.

"That's probably Duncan's shield. The rest of the things here are all just weapons that Duncan would never use anyway. I took some fire arrows and a crossbow though. They could come in handy," he said cheerfully.

They walked outside, and Jinx handed Alistair the shield.

He took it wordlessly, his eyes slightly widened in awe.

"This - this shield! It's Duncan's! I recognize his crest..." he said, his voice a near whisper. He then took off a gauntlet and his fingers traced the griffon on it wordlessly.

"I thought you should have it, love. I know how much Duncan meant to you," Jinx said softly.

"Thank you! This means - so much to me. I shall treasure this always. I love you," he replied and his hand went to the nape of her neck, as he gently pulled her face up to his, capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

...

"Shianni? Is that really you?" Kallia cried out to her cousin, who was trying to speak to a group of elves who were angrily rioting in front of the hospice.

"By the Maker, Kallia!" Shianni ran to her and embraced her tightly. "I thought I would never see you again! I didn't know if you had made it. So much has happened since your wedding, cousin!"

"Wedding?" Jowan echoed confused. "Are you married?"

"No, no, of course not. He was my betrothed. I told you he died," Kallia said to Jowan, then turned back to Shianni who immediately started to babble.

"Oh, cousin. You don't know everything that's happened. These Tevinter mages say they are here to cure us of the plague, but I don't believe this is true! They have taken so many of us, and they just vanish! They took Valendrian away!"

"Valendrian? But he's just an old man, what would they want with him?" Kallia asked, concern and confusion written all over her face.

"I don't know. But there is something far worse than that. They took Uncle Cyrion away not two days ago!" Shianni cried.

"What? My father? Oh, no. They won't get away with this! I'm going into that hospice," Kallia said, determination and anger all over her face.

"You won't make it past the guards. But there may be another way. There's the back door. I think they only have one guard stationed there." Shianni said, smiling at them all.

"Don't worry Shianni. I'll get them all back," Kallia promised and the rest followed her to the back of the hospice.

...

Eamon stood waiting for the two men he had hired. When they arrived, he nodded at them to follow him to his study.

The two men were both very skilled at tracking and at stealth. They were both former Crows.

"You must track down Arl Rendon Howe. See where he is, where he is staying, and more importantly, if he is seeing anyone. When you pinpoint the exact location he is staying, come to me immediately. You will receive payment then." Eamon said.

They both nodded and left the estate quietly.

Eamon poured himself a brandy and sat looking at the fire, a grin on his face. The flames made him look almost Machiavellian as he sat there deep in thought.

"Ah, yes," he whispered to the flames. "No one will see you again, Howe. I shall keep you well hidden and you shall agree to whatever I ask you to do in the future."

He would succeed in capturing Howe, and Howe would become a valuable ally to him.

And for the first time, Eamon felt that he had the upper hand.

...

**A/N: Next chapter: get some tissues ready. It's the Landsmeet, and it won't be pretty! :( **


	36. Chaos at the Landsmeet

**My thanks to all my reviewers and Jinx1983, whose continuous help is greatly appreciated! I also want to thank PheonRen for her fantastic reviews. She is also an awesome writer, and I urge you to visit her profile page to read her stories! :D My deepest thanks to LadyCallia, Raven Jadewolfe, auradorina, ArcturasB, rebelgoddess19 (your two words made me giggle), megglesnake, fifespice and Saga Svanhildr. **

**Well, here it is...the Landsmeet chapter. I would say enjoy, but that would be cruel, lol. **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 36 - Chaos at the Landsmeet

In the end, they killed Caladrius, who had been in charge of the Tevinter slave market in the Alienage. Both Loghain and Howe had contributed to this. It was profitable and as times were hard with a Blight upon them, they took advantage of the situation. Jinx pocketed the slaver documents she found on Caladrius's body while Kallia embraced her father. They returned to the alienage and had dinner with Cyrion.

By the time they left it was getting dark and as they trudged wearily back to the estate, Alistair took off his gauntlets and put an arm around Jinx, as he gave her a quick kiss on the crown of her head. She smiled up to him, looking very contended. As a matter of fact, they all noticed that Jinx was happier, and more relaxed and this put them all in a cheerful mood as they made their way back to the estate.

Upon arrival, the arl called them into their study.

"What news do you bring?" He asked anxiously. The truth was that the arl was in high spirits. His men had succeeded in capturing Howe only a few minutes ago and not a moment too soon, as Howe was about to enter the palace, seeking audience with Loghain.

"We have proof that Loghain collaborated in a slave trading market. He was shipping elves to the Tevinters, in return for money."

"Maker forgive me that I should feel so relieved at the news. But this is wonderful for us. It puts us at a direct advantage at the Landsmeet. The rest of my allies have arrived. I will call for the Landsmeet to convene immediately. Please come to the palace as soon as you can." And with those words, Eamon left to change and the rest went to wash up and change as well.

To say that Alistair was nervous was an understatement. He fidgeted while Jinx helped him don his armor again, and was grateful that she was there.

"You don't suppose Eamon will want me to make a speech, do you? Maker, he probably does, doesn't he? Awww..." He groaned and Jinx had to pinch the insides of her cheeks in order to stop herself from giggling.

"Now, love, you will be fine. Just be yourself," she said lovingly and he bent down to kiss her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he sighed as he pulled away from the kiss.

They left the room hand in hand, dressed in their shining runic Warden armor and made their way down the stairs to meet the rest.

...

Arl Eamon was already addressing the people gathered in the throne room when they arrived. Alistair, Jinx, Marcus and Zevran made their way to the front, directly opposite Loghain who stood there scowling at them. The rest had stayed at the estate.

"Ah! Here we have the puppet. And the puppeteer!" He glanced at Alistair and Jinx respectively. "Tell us. What did the Orlesians offer you?"

Marcus stepped forward.

"You allowed slavery. I have proof here that you were behind this operation, along with Howe. You took the elves and sold them to the Tevinters," he passed the papers to the nobles gathered.

"What's this? There is no slavery in Ferelden!" Bann Sighard said angrily, "Explain yourself!"

"There is no saving the alienage. The poverty and illness there are...appalling. I did what I had to do for the good of Ferelden," Loghain said sadly.

"Was sending an apostate to poison Arl Eamon also for the good of Ferelden?" Jinx sneered at him.

"I assure you, if I wanted to do something like that, I would not hire -" Loghain began but was interrupted by Bann Alfstanna.

"This is true! My brother has told me the tale of how you captured him and what you did to him! He was the Templar in charge of taking the apostate to Denerim!" Bann Alfstanna said.

"The Chantry will not overlook this Loghain! Interfering with a Templar's sacred duty is an offense to the Maker Himself!" The Grand Cleric called out angrily.

Loghain saw that he was losing and clutched at straws.

"Where is my daughter? What have you done to her? Is she even alive?" He yelled.

"I believe I can speak for myself," Anora said as she calmly walked up to where they were all standing. "Lords and Ladies hear me. My father is not the man you once knew. He is no longer the Hero of River Dane. My father turned his troops aside and refused to aid your king, leaving him to die at Ostagar. He then took me away, before I could reveal his treachery. I would have already been killed, if not for the Grey Wardens."

They all voted: six votes in favor of the wardens, one in favor of Loghain.

"The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain. Step down gracefully," Marcus said softly.

"Traitors! You go against me, when I defended your wives and children from the Orlesians?"

"Call off your men, and we'll settle this reasonably," Marcus again spoke.

"Enough. Let the Landsmeet decide the terms of the duel," Loghain said.

"It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms, in single combat, until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome," Bann Alfstanna called out.

"Will you face me yourself, or do you have a champion?" Loghain asked Marcus.

"I will fight you myself," Marcus said.

Loghain smiled, thinking it would be an easy fight. He did not know that Marcus had mastered the Crushing Prison spell, which he cast immediately as soon as the duel began.

Loghain was crushed, and totally defeated in mere minutes.

"I yield," he said. "You are a formidable opponent."

"Wait!" Riordan's voice rang out, and he stepped close to Loghain, who stood up and blinked at him. "There is another option. Loghain is a worthy warrior and champion, the Hero of River Dane. There is a Bight before us and there are only three of us in Ferelden. Let him go through the Joining. We need to focus on the Blight."

Jinx found herself silently agreeing with Riordan. The Blight was truly the only thing that mattered.

"What!" Alistair exclaimed, his anger clearly taking control. "I can't believe you are suggesting this Riordan! This man had you put in prison and tortured! He abandoned Duncan and the rest of the Wardens on the field, leaving them to be massacred. You can't be serious!"

"The Joining is sometimes fatal, is it not? If my father dies, then you'll get your revenge, if he doesn't you'll gain a warden to aid you in the Blight," said Anora hopefully.

"We must put all that aside if we are to defeat the Blight. We need more wardens," Riordan said to Alistair sadly. "It does not matter if we were pickpockets, kinslayers, murderers or apostates, we must do what we must in order to defeat the Blight."

"I agree," Jinx spoke up. Alistair turned to her, his face a mask of anger. "I think we should put him through the Joining."

"I cannot believe this! You are going against me? YOU of all people?" He shouted.

"All I'm saying is that it is a Blight, and there are thousands upon thousands of darkspawn, we need -"

"Enough! I will not listen to this! He will corrupt what a Grey Warden means! I will NOT serve the wardens with him! I will not! I will not accept him into the order! I'm leaving!" Alistair shouted his face redder by the minute.

"You will not leave so easily, Alistair. I cannot rule knowing you are out there, and may take the throne. I will call for your execution," Anora said quietly. Jinx gasped when she heard this.

"Your Highness, I call upon the boon you offered when I agreed to support you for the throne," Marcus said quickly. "The boon is that you let Alistair go."

"He will have to relinquish all claims to the throne -" Anora began, but was interrupted by Alistair's yell.

"I don't **want** nor **need** your bloody throne! I'm leaving Ferelden!" He bellowed, his anger now completely controlling him.

"Alistair, think for a moment, please, Loghain could help us greatly -" Jinx began, putting her arms around him.

But Alistair growled and hit her arms away, pushing her back forcibly. She looked up at him with heartbreak in her eyes.

"You will NOT convince me, Jinx. I will not be here to see this man vilify the Warden's honor! I'll not have anything to do with this! NOR with Ferelden anymore. You want him a warden? Fine! Take him! You want to become a warden also? Fine! Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore! Save Ferelden yourselves! I'm leaving!" He snarled at her, and turned around, slamming the doors to the throne room with such force, the pigeons in the rafters took flight.

"So, you are Queen after all, Your Majesty," Marcus said softly to Anora, inclining his head.

Eamon knelt and declared his fealty to Anora immediately and everyone applauded.

Jinx did not even hear what was happening, but ran out, hurrying to the estate. She had to get to Alistair before he left. She had to -

But when she arrived to their room, he was gone. On their bed, she saw Duncan's shield and the rest of the gifts she had given him.

Letting out a wail, she fell to the floor, crying miserably. She continued to cry till her companions returned, and one by one they came into the room, trying to comfort her.

But Jinx would not be comforted. Her love was gone, and so was her life.

...

The following morning, Jinx called them all to the main hall. Riordan had to perform a Joining.

"Tell me, will you become a Grey Warden as well?" Riordan said softly. He was feeling very sorry for what had happened. Jinx's swollen red eyes regarded him, no emotion in them whatsoever.

"No. I can't," her lower lip trembled. The rest stood around, looking at her sadly. "I can't become a Grey Warden even if I wanted to. I am - with child," Jinx whispered.

The rest were in shock. They looked at her dead eyes, and Wynne stepped up and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Jowan and Kallia, you want to become Grey Wardens, don't you?" Marcus spoke up, while Jinx let Wynne lead her into the dining room.

"Yes, we do," they answered in unison.

"Very well," Riordan said.

Just then Loghain arrived, the rest glared at him and walked into the dining room, leaving Marcus, Kallia, Jowan and Loghain with Riordan. Riordan called them all into the library.

The Joining began. Marcus said the words Alistair had said during his Joining. Kallia took the cup and drank first. She fainted, but Riordan quickly felt and found a pulse.

"She will live," Riordan said and smiled. Marcus cast a rejuvenating spell, and within minutes, Kallia was on her feet again.

It was Jowan's turn. He squeezed Kallia's hand and took the cup and drank. He also fainted, and Riordan did the same with him and was relieved to see him survive as well.

Then it was Loghain's turn. He sneered and practically snatched the cup away rudely from Riordan's hands. Both Kallia and Jowan glared at him, while Marcus looked sadly on.

Loghain swallowed the darkspawn blood and coughed. He then clutched at his throat, and cried out in pain, falling to the floor. Riordan did not have to check for a pulse, Marcus already knew before he hit the floor.

Loghain was dead.

...

Jinx was crying quietly, while Leliana and Wynne were doing the best to comfort her. Zevran looked on sadly.

"We will find him, _bello tesoro_," Zevran said gently. "Leliana and I will look for him. He must return to you, once he knows you are with child."

"What am I to do?" Jinx sobbed. "He was my life, my family. Castle Cousland is gone, thanks to Howe. My brother is dead. I have no one."

"You have your child, and us. We will take care of you, Jinx." Wynne said quietly, as she smoothed a lock of hair away from her forehead.

"Yes. We are your family now. We will find Alistair. How dare he leave you during a Blight in your condition?" Leliana said angrily.

"He was angry and he didn't know. I was going to tell him after the Landsmeet. I didn't want him to know before, because I didn't want him to be distracted. He had a Blight to focus on," Jinx said miserably.

"You must be strong now for the _bambino_, yes?" Zevran said, taking one of her hands in his. "We will all watch out for you, _bello tesoro_."

"Sodding, nughumper," Oghren growled from the corner. "If he returns, I'll kill him myself!"

"No Oghren. He is the father of my child, you can't!" Jinx cried, "Besides, I still love him. I want him back. Oh, dear Maker, please!"

At that moment, the door opened and Marcus walked in with Kallia and Jowan who were smiling at each other, followed by Riordan.

"It is done. Both Kallia and Jowan are now Grey Wardens," Riordan said, smiling gently at them all.

"Where is Loghain?" Zevran asked quickly.

"He did not make it," Riordan said quietly.

Everyone was startled when Jinx burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed, unable to control herself.

Lifting her eyes up, she gazed at the ceiling, still laughing so hard, that tears ran down her cheeks.

The Maker sure did have a sense of humor.

...

Morrigan walked into Jinx's room. She had not gotten a response when she knocked, and knew why. Jinx's depression was the only concern amongst all the companions. Personally she thought Jinx was better off without that fool of an ex-Templar.

They had arrived at Redcliffe only this afternoon, battling through a lot of darkspawn, all of them intent on defending Jinx from the evil creatures. Jinx had fought like one possessed, and afterwards had been so tired, she had welcomed a hot bath and lay on the bed, her eyes on the ceiling.

This was the way Morrigan found her.

"I knocked but there was no reply," the witch said.

"Oh. Normally when that happens, you go away, not intrude," Jinx deadpanned.

Morrigan ignored her comment, and closed the door behind her, approaching the bed.

"I have come with a proposal," she started, and Jinx's eyes momentarily left the ceiling to regard Morrigan for a moment. Yes. She was serious. Jinx sighed and her eyes returned to the ceiling.

"I have to reveal that I know one Grey Warden secret that you probably would have known as well, if that fool Alistair had stayed." Morrigan continued talking, and though she called Alistair a fool, hoping to get a reaction from Jinx, she got none. She frowned.

"In order to kill an archdemon, a Grey Warden needs to deal the killing blow. If not, the essence of the Archdemon will inhabit the nearest darkspawn, the Blight will continue and everything will be lost. But if the Grey Warden deals the killing blow, the Archdemon's essence is destroyed, and so is the Grey Warden's." She paused waiting to see if this, at least, had an effect on her. It did not.

Morrigan's frown deepened. "This means that whoever deals the killing blow -"

"Dies," came Jinx's voice. She sounded extremely weary as she spoke that one word, as if saying it was taking all the strength from her.

"That is correct. Now, I know you are a very practical person. And I know how much you want to see this Bight ended. I also know that you do not wish any of your Grey Wardens to perish. This is why I am coming to you tonight. You will probably be able to convince Marcus or Jowan to participate in a ritual. Your persuasion skills are admirable after all. This ritual will ensure that the Grey Warden who deals the killing blow survives. One of them will have to lay with me tonight. From this union a child will be conceived. The child will bear the taint, and the archdemon's essence will find the child's like a beacon. The child will be born with the soul of the Old God. It will not be harmed."

Jinx grinned as she stared at the ceiling. She did nothing else, and Morrigan began to feel it was useless to talk to her at all. She would go to Marcus then.

The witch turned to leave, but Jinx's voice stopped her, just before she reached the door.

"You foul, evil witch," she said with venom. "You knew this all along. I'm glad Alistair isn't here to convince him to do this. You deserve to die, just like your mother did."

Morrigan did not react to this. She did not have time nor care about starting a discussion with Jinx. Instead, she turned to open the door. She left the room and closed the door behind her. Then, she walked the short distance to Marcus's room. She knocked and went inside when she heard Marcus's voice bidding her to enter.

...

Alistair was on a ship for Orlais, and grasped the railing as he looked into the turbulent waters below him. He was so angry, he did not care if they ran into bad weather. As far as he was concerned, the Maker could throw the ship onto some rocks. Death was certainly preferable to the pain he was feeling.

As it turned out, the ship arrived safely to port ten days later, and Alistair made his way directly to the first inn he saw. He could not get the Landsmeet out of his tortured mind. He could not get _her_ out of his mind. He sat on a stool at the counter, and asked for a big tankard of ale.

Voices reached him. He made out the word 'Ferelden' in the conversation and asked the innkeeper. He told him in Ferelden that the Blight had been defeated. The wardens had been victorious. His anger boiled over as he drank.

He drank, as her face swam up before him, her eyes full of heartbreak as they regarded him before he left the throne room.

He drank, as he remembered her choosing Loghain over him. He drank as he remembered her again, in his arms; her face, her smile, her lovely body under his.

He drank and drank, till he was thrown outside, for he had grown belligerent. The innkeeper would not put up with that, and Alistair landed in a mud hole. It was raining.

Lifting his head up to the heavens, the rain poured over him as he bellowed.

"Damn you! I curse the day I met you!"

And then he passed out.

...

**A/N: What? No Eamon in this chapter? All in good time, my friends. All in good time! **


	37. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Once again my deepest thanks to all the wonderful people who took the time to review this fic: millahnna, Saga Svanhildr, auradorina, Jinx1983, rebelgoddess19, LadyCallia, ArcturasB, KCousland, PheonRen, megglesnake, Raven Jadewolfe, and fifespice. I love each and every one of you! :D I also want to thank all those who are following this fic closely and have added it to their favorites list and alerts! :D **

**Bioware owns, I play! :D **

Chapter 37 - Keep Your Enemies Closer

Dragon. A huge dragon. Purple. Ominous. Deadly.

Jinx had never before felt so small, nor so vulnerable.

_I'm going to die here._

The darkspawn on the tower were overwhelming. The whole thing was madness. She felt her stamina depleting. It was slowing her down.

From behind her Morrigan cackled wildly.

_That sleazy witch is insane. _

Then there was a blinding white light, and she felt she was falling. But instead of landing on a hard cold stone floor, she fell into a cushion of velvety softness.

And then it was dark.

Morrigan looked up, away from Jinx's unconscious body. She had cast a protective ancient spell on her. It had not depleted all of her mana, but she drank a lyrium potion. Marcus stood up slowly. He looked small beside the dead Archdemon. He had struck the final blow, saving not only his friends' lives but all of Ferelden. He turned his head and his gaze caught hers.

She gazed at him but a moment, then looked down at Jinx once again.

Marcus understood and he nodded.

Morrigan turned and faced the edge of the tower. She shape shifted into an enormous spider.

Then she was gone.

...

Wynne closed the door softly behind her. She was tired, but relieved. Both Jinx and the child in her womb were safe. It was funny how this new life had held on with such tenacity. Wynne smiled as she made her way to the library. The child was already displaying a stubbornness that it had clearly inherited from both its parents.

They were at Eamon's estate in Denerim. It was one of the many older, stronger estates that were still standing after the Blight. A week had gone by. During that week, the baby in Jinx's womb had been close to perishing. Yet it had held on. Wynne's healing magic had helped of course.

Jinx had also been slipping in and out of an unhealthy sleep. It was as if she had lost all will to live. During one of the moments when she was lucid, Wynne had whispered three words to her, and from that moment on, Jinx had fought to stay awake for longer periods and had started eating again.

"Remember your child."

...

Queen Anora had sent a messenger every day to Eamon's estate, inquiring about Jinx's health. She wanted an audience with her at her earliest convenience she said. And so, two weeks after the final battle, Jinx had dressed in her Black Runic Warden Armor and had asked Marcus, Zevran, Wynne and Leliana to go with her.

When they arrived at the Palace, they were taken immediately to the throne room. The doors opened and for the briefest of moments Jinx faltered. She shut her eyes, the memory of the last time she had been there came crashing down upon her: Alistair's angry red face loomed up in front of her, his hands roughly hitting hers and pushing her away with force, his eyes screaming at her...

A hand on her shoulder brought her back. It was soft and reassuring. The bard smiled at her and Jinx swayed slightly in response. Behind her Zevran's hands moved instinctively readying themselves to catch her should she fall. But Jinx squared her shoulders and walked to the lone regal figure standing on the dais.

She went down on one knee, bowing graciously before the queen and stood up when asked to.

"How are you feeling, Amanda?" The queen inquired kindly.

"I am well, Your Highness," Jinx answered in a quiet voice. Brilliant eyes held the queen's piercing blue ones. The queen nodded.

"I have some news to share with you that is of utter importance," Anora said, smiling.

For a wild moment her heart thumped in her chest, as she briefly dared hope she had somehow had news of Alistair. Then she forced it to quiet down.

_Stop being so silly. She would not have called me here for that! _

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She asked, her voice a monotone.

"Come with me," the queen said, and they followed her to the corridor that led to the guest chambers.

The queen stopped in front of a door. She paused for a moment, and then opened it, asking Jinx to step inside.

Jinx did as she was asked and stopped right after crossing the threshold. Propped on the bed, looking thin and haggard was...

"Fergus! Fergus! Fergus!" She said his name over and over again like a litany as she ran forward and threw herself into his outstretched arms.

"Ouch, little sister, careful. I am not yet fully recovered and you are wearing heavy plate armor!" Fergus chuckled, his words barely discernable as she embraced him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Oh, thank the Maker for you!" She said, and burst into tears. "Oh, Fergus, I thought you were dead for sure!"

"Hush little sister, don't cry. I very nearly died, yes. I was out scouting in the wilds with my men when the darkspawn attacked us. I passed out and when I woke up I was in a Chasind hut, feverish and wounded. Long months passed before I could stand on my feet again. When I finally set off towards Denerim, I heard about what was happening and was amazed to learn that my little sister was leading the wardens!"

"He is still very ill, but I have made arrangements. Howe's men have been captured and Castle Cousland is in need of some repairs, but it is once again yours," Anora said cheerfully from the door. She had not moved and was watching the scene with a small smile on her face. A smile that did not reach her eyes, Jinx was quick to notice.

"Thank you, Your Highness. You have no idea what this means to me," Jinx said, keeping her face calm. She didn't want to let on that she knew Anora was up to something, or at the very least, wanted something. That cold smile had said it all.

"It is the least I can do for someone who has done so much for Ferelden," the queen said. "For now, Fergus must remain in bed. I urge you and your companions to come stay at the palace. There is plenty of room here for all of you. Once Fergus is well enough to travel, I can help in arranging the trip for you. For the time being, we are repairing the city, but I have no doubt that we will be more than happy to spare a few men to help you with your repairs at Castle Cousland."

"Your Highness, you are too kind," Fergus said, smiling.

"Nonsense, I want to do this. If you will all forgive me, I have pressing matters to attend."

They all bowed as she left the room.

Her companions gathered around and she excitedly introduced her friends. She told Fergus that they were like family to her and he smiled at this.

"I thank you deeply for taking such good care of her," he told them. Then he turned a weary glance back to Jinx. "We have much to talk about, sister. But I fear I am getting tired. I hope you will come stay at the palace as the queen suggested?" Fergus said.

"Nothing will keep me away from you now," Jinx murmured as she hugged Fergus again briefly. There were tears in her eyes again when she broke away from his grasp. "Nothing."

...

As it happened, the arl was in the main hall when they got back to the estate.

"Ah, there you are. I trust your audience with the Queen went well?" The arl said kindly. His cold eyes regarded Jinx and she bristled visibly.

_What is it with __**these**__ noble people? First Anora now him. Or am I being paranoid?_

My brother Fergus has been found. He is in the palace, the queen is taking care of him there," she said in a quiet voice, brilliant green eyes taking in Eamon's reaction very closely.

"Ah. That is wonderful news indeed," Eamon said, smiling mechanically. Jinx's anger immediately flared up.

She walked right up at him and thrust an index finger into his face, her companions pinching the insides of their cheeks to keep from laughing, while Zevran's face lit up as he grinned openly at the scene that was unfolding before him.

"Listen, you sleazebag," she began, the finger poking at Eamon's chest accusingly. "I know you hate me. I know that you never agreed to my marriage to Alistair. I don't know why, but you made it very plain. Now you pretend to care about me?" Poke. "What do you think I am, stupid?" Poke.

"Please, Amanda, I assure you it was not my intention -" the arl began but she interrupted him.

"You think I believe that?" She demanded.

"You must calm down, the child..." Eamon said hurriedly.

"Aha! That's what this is all about, isn't it? Of course. I have been such a fool not to see it before," her voice lowered, and her hand did as well, as her brow furrowed in thought.

Eamon let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, guess what?"Jinx said unexpectedly, causing Eamon to take a step back in surprise. "We're leaving. The queen has asked us to stay at the palace while my brother recuperates," she grinned wolfishly at him. "Thanks for keeping us here. It's been pleasant, ta-ta!" She waved a hand and strode off, while the rest of her companions grinned and followed her up the stairs.

Eamon frowned as he watched her leave. That girl was going to be so difficult. He would not have kept her safe but for the child she carried. A child that meant so much to him, he could practically taste the power it would give him.

It was time to put the first phase of his plan to work.

...

"You are married and he _abandoned_ you? He left you while there was a _Blight_ taking place? And you are with child?" Fergus echoed angrily, his cheeks tinged crimson.

"Fergus, please. He didn't know I am with child, and he was angry because Loghain was the one who betrayed -"

"The king and left the wardens to die, yes, I heard you the first time, Jinx. I'm not stupid," Fergus snapped.

Jinx started and felt her own anger start to boil, but instead of reacting violently like she always did, she burst into tears. Angry tears.

"I love him Fergus. He is the father of my child. And I'm not giving up on him. As soon as you are better and the castle is fully repaired, I want to -"

"You cannot be serious! You want to go look for him? When _he_ should be returning to _you_ on his hands and knees for being such an arse? You will do no such thing!" He raised his voice.

"I am not asking for your permission," she said, the hot angry tears streaming down her face.

"You are with child! You cannot travel Maker knows where in that condition!" Fergus exclaimed.

"Then I'll wait until my baby is born!" She sobbed back.

Fergus sighed, his anger ebbing away slowly. He could see that his sister was deeply in love with him. He knew how stubborn she was. So he tried a different approach. He started to reason with her.

"Think about it, sister. Would you travel with an infant, exposing him to danger? What if you encounter darkspawn? What if they succeed in tainting him? Think about what you are saying. The darkspawn have not yet retreated. I have heard the news that there are still groups of them wandering around."

She hesitated, her sobs gradually quieting down.

"I will send Zevran and Leliana then. They promised me to look for him."

"That is a much better option," Fergus agreed, relief written plainly on his face.

"I want to find him, Fergus. I am so lost without him. I feel like I am dead inside," she murmured.

Fergus pulled his sister close to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

But even as he comforted her, and held her close, he still felt anger. Anger at the man who had hurt her like this.

Maker forgive him, even if he was King Maric's only living son and a grey warden, the only thought he had at that moment was to take a sword and drive it through Alistair Theirin's heart.

...

Howe lifted his head groggily to the lone window high above his head. It was cold and damp in the cell he was being kept. He had no idea how long he had been here, but at least he was now being fed regularly.

There had been a time when he had heard a battle through bouts of unconsciousness, somewhere in the distance. Those were the days when he had not been fed at all. His only source of nourishment had been a trickle of water from the rain, coming from the window high above him, dirty water by the time it reached him, but he had lapped it up nevertheless. Then he had struggled with the rats. He had killed them all, and had started to eat them when the hunger had become unbearable.

But that had suddenly changed some time ago. Two soldiers had appeared. One of them carrying some bread and a pitcher of water. This had gone on for several days. Always bread and water. But at least it was something.

When he was lucid, he wondered who had captured him and kept him prisoner. He had to get to Loghain somehow. Then he and Loghain would finally kill whoever it was, and - his parched lips twisted into a smile. Revenge was so sweet.

Several days later, though Howe had no knowledge of real time, the door of his cell opened and he vaguely made out another figure with the two men. The figure stepped into the dim half-light of the cell.

"We have a lot to talk about," Eamon said as he grinned wolfishly. "If you are done eating bread and drinking water to survive, we may come to an arrangement. If you refuse, then we will take away the bread for a day or two."

"Eamon?" Howe muttered in disbelief. He tried to stand up, but one of the soldiers stepped forward and pushed him back roughly. The same soldier drew his sword, and kept the tip a few inches from the side of his neck.

"Now. Tell me," Eamon said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Will you collaborate with me or will I be forced to reduce your pathetic diet?"

"Once Loghain knows of this, he'll -"

Eamon burst into a peal of laughter, interrupting Howe. His laughter was maniacal, and caused his blood to run cold. After a few minutes, Eamon stopped laughing and stepped closer to him.

"Loghain is dead," he whispered, his eyes glinting malevolently in the dim light. "Queen Anora rules and has placed a warrant for your arrest. She wants you executed for your crimes against the Couslands. Oh, and - the dealings with the Tevinter slavers as well."

Then he turned slowly to leave the cell, his two guards immediately falling in step behind him. Once outside after one of the guards had locked the door, he turned back to Howe, who was staring at him agape.

"You gave me the wrong answer, Howe. No bread for you."

...


	38. Respite, Not

**I wanted to post the link to megglesnake's awesome fic: Royal Consequences here at fanfic. This fic is truly an awesome journey into the world of fiction and if you haven't read it, please do so! It is the sequel to her first fic: "A Consequence for Every Action". If you have the time please read it too! You will NOT be disappointed, I guarantee it! :D **

**ht tp : / / www .fanfiction .net/s/6283092/1/Royal_Consequences**

**I would also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers again for your awesome feedback: LadyCallia, Saga Svanhildr, auradorina, Jinx1983, fifespice, KCousland, Zeeji, xXxNikxXx and Raven Jadewolfe (still giggling here)! I really love reading your reviews! Thanks so much! :D **

**This chapter is emotional, have tissues ready just in case. It was difficult to write and I hope I managed to convey the pain and sorrow the two main characters are going through. **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 38 - Respite, not

They gradually fell into a schedule at the palace, managing not to leave Jinx alone at any given moment of time during the day, fearing that the memories would send her into deep depression again. Jinx was by Fergus's side most of the time, with Wynne, nursing him back to health, but both Leliana or Zevran, one or both always managed to be with her the rest of the day.

Zevran approached Leliana one day after they had been staying at the palace for a couple of weeks. He smiled at the bard, and she smiled back, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind.

"Ah, you look as beautiful as you did yesterday, my dear," Zevran inclined his head slightly, and Leliana smiled back, used to Zevran's flirtatious attitude.

"You shouldn't let Marcus hear you say that, Zev," she dimpled.

"Ah, it is but the truth. You know that between you and me it would only be lust, no?" He raised his eyebrows playfully at her, and she giggled. Zevran's voice lowered to a whisper. "I have something to talk to you about. Walk with me."

She did as she was told and he led her into one of the palace's many courtyards and gardens. They sat on one of the stone benches, overlooking a rose garden and Zevran began to tell her what he had been thinking about doing.

"I want to start searching for Alistair. Jinx is going to have her _bambino_, and I, for one, would like Alistair to be here, as he should be," Zevran began, stopping to let Leliana have her say.

"I totally agree with you, Zev. I know he must be feeling terrible. And you know what Alistair is like, if he is feeling really guilty, he won't make a move until someone urges him to. I think it's time we started to ask around. I have the idea he might have set sail for somewhere. So a good place to start would be the Denerim docks, no?"

"He will be urged," Zevran's face briefly darkened and a flash of anger passed through his eyes, before he continued to speak. "But, yes. I agree. I was actually thinking about the docks myself. I do not wish to leave Jinx alone for great periods of time, so I suggest we head that way now, since she is by Fergus's side, with Wynne and will remain there for the next two hours."

"Yes, let's do that," Leliana agreed and they both stood up from the bench. Before they left, however, Leliana shot an arm out and caught the former assassin's elbow, making him turn around, a questioning look in his eyes. "Don't be so hard on Alistair if we do find him, Zev. I am angry at him too, but understand he was angry at what happened to Duncan. According to Marcus, Duncan was like a father to him. He just acted on an impulse because of his anger and hatred towards the man that took that away from him."

"Hurting our beloved friend in the process? I've heard Marcus telling me this also. I cannot promise I will not be angry, Leliana. I have seen how she pines away for him, even though she is fighting to keep a calm exterior because of the _bambino_. The way she is suffering on the inside hurts us all. We should get going, yes?"

They made their way to the docks, where they focused on the people working unloading ships. Leliana was especially good at getting information from people and Zevran was good at picking up the ones most likely to talk. They worked their way through two ships in two hours, both of them ships that took regular trips to Kirkwall in the Free Marshes. Nobody had seen anyone that even remotely looked like Alistair. Furthermore, the people working on the ships claimed they carried cargo, not people.

They headed back to the palace, vowing to return the next day, and were relieved to find out upon their arrival that Jinx had not emerged from Fergus's room yet. She would ask questions if she discovered that they had been out and about, and they didn't want to tell her anything, if they still didn't have any news to report.

A servant rushed up to them asking if they had seen Marcus, Jowan and Kallia anywhere. The queen wanted to speak to them. They shook their heads in unison and trudged to the library, Zevran deep in thought. If the queen wanted to see those three, it could only mean something related to the Grey Wardens, so he was most curious.

The library was empty and Zevran was bored. He then decided to go pay a visit to Fergus and at the same time check in on Jinx. Turning to the bard, he asked her if she would accompany him. Leliana nodded to his suggestion and they both made their way to Fergus's room.

...

"Ah, it is good that the three of you are finally here," Anora beamed at them from her desk. They bowed reverently and sat down when ordered to.

"You wished to speak to us, Your Highness?" Marcus asked quietly.

"I have decided to give the lands that once belonged to Rendon Howe to the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Amaranthine is a port city and Vigil's Keep would be an excellent place for all the grey wardens to turn into a headquarters. I have already taken the liberty of sending a missive to the Grey Wardens in Orlais, since they are the nearest, and the only ones who were willing to help us during the Blight, as we all know."

"Thank you, Your Highness. That is most kind," Marcus inclined his head. He didn't like Anora for some strange reason, even though she was kind to all of them and had graciously taken them in. There was something about the woman that screamed 'false' to him, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Therefore, he was always respectful and wary whenever he talked to her.

"You are most welcome. I will have some refreshments sent to you and the rest of your friends in the main courtyard. It is an unusually sunny day today, given the change in the weather lately and I was hoping that Jinx and Fergus would join you. The sun will do them both some good."

Marcus stood up, sensing it was a cue for him to leave and both Jowan and Kallia did so as well.

"Thanks again, Your Majesty. I will let them know at once."

They bowed again and left the room.

Anora watched them leave then turned back to the papers on her desk. She had a frown on her pretty face, but her eyes were as cold as ever as they looked through the contents of each paper.

...

Three more weeks passed and autumn was now fully upon them. The weather was crispy cold and sharp at times, the trees and foliage turned red, orange and golden, and the colors blazed through the forests, making a breathtaking picture for anyone travelling that way. It had started to rain again with alarming frequency, and Zevran and Leliana's trips to the docks were unpleasant. Each day they returned empty-handed and drenched from head to toe, looking like they had taken a swim in the river instead.

"In Antiva, it hardly rains, and the weather is always warm and sunny. No wonder Ferelden smells like wet dog," Zevran teeth chattered as they both made their way to their rooms for hot baths and a change of clothes.

Marcus wanted to speak to them all at the palace library so they all had agreed to meet him earlier in the morning. Both Leliana and Zevran hurried with their baths and change of clothes as they did not want to be late.

They arrived to find the rest of their companions there, but no signs of Marcus, Jowan or Kallia. Jinx was frowning - she was itching to get back to Fergus, who seemed better these days.

Marcus quickly entered with Jowan and Kallia following him. He apologized and held what looked like a parchment in his hand.

"I've gathered you all here to speak about what has happened recently. As you know, the Queen graciously gave the lands of the former Arl of Amaranthine to the grey wardens, hoping we can rebuild the order there," he avoided saying Howe's name on purpose in front of Jinx, but her face darkened anyway, as she knew very well who he meant. "I have just received a missive from the wardens in Orlais, letting me know that they have sent out a group of Orlesian wardens to help us rebuild Virgil's Keep and have just returned from speaking to the queen. She has appointed a soldier with Champion abilities, a woman called Mhairi, to accompany us in our journey."

There was no word from either Zevran, Leliana or Jinx as they digested this information.

"We will be leaving in a week. The queen will graciously give us all the supplies we need." Marcus added sadly.

Jinx sighed and nodded. Marcus turned to her, his expression suddenly soft. "Jinx, I do want a word with you, if you can?"

"Yes, of course. I was going to go back to Fergus, but it's nearly time for our noon meal, so I will go back to my room to bathe and change first. You can walk me there," she said, smiling at the mage, who nodded to this.

As soon as they started walking, Marcus started up the conversation. Jinx was really amazed at how much he had matured in such a short time. He was in control of every situation and his remarks were now clever and full of insight, two things had not thought him capable of. She smiled to herself, pleased that she had been wrong about him.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" He said cheerfully, as he guided her through the corridors.

"I'm fine. It's amazing that I'm already two months into my pregnancy, and starting the third. I don't feel the baby kicking yet, but he's there," her hand rested for a moment on her belly. She was wearing a dress, of all things, and this was strange as she hated dresses. The truth of the matter was that she was having her black runic grey warden armor fitted for her hips had grown, as well as her waist line, and it did not fit comfortably any longer.

Marcus did not reply immediately, but waited until they finally stopped at the door which led to her rooms.

"You know what I meant, Jinx, though I am glad you and the baby are fine," his expression was soft and caring, and she faltered for a moment, then turned to the door and opened it, beckoning Marcus to enter.

Once inside, they sat on two stuffed chairs that were placed in front of a roaring fire. Jinx fixed her brilliant green eyes on Marcus.

"I can't lie to you. Living is unbearable without him. I need him like I need air to breathe. I am living for the sake of my child, and love him fiercely. Otherwise, I would have probably died already," she said quietly. The spark that usually lit her facial features was gone, and the brilliance in her eyes was due to unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Jinx. I know I promised that I would find him, but with all this warden business, I'm afraid I -"

"It's fine really. I understand. I'm just sorry to see you have to go. Out of everyone here, you are the one that doesn't feel angry towards Alistair. I imagine it's because of what you two went through together at Ostagar. You understand the grief he went through when Duncan died. You were there. The rest weren't," Jinx's breathing hitched and her friend extended his hand and took hers.

"I do understand why he went ballistic that day. I betrayed him too. If only I hadn't agreed to what Riordan said, he would still be with us, and you both would be so happy! You will never know how much I regret -"

"Hush, Marcus," she said, using his real name. She no longer felt the urge to playfully call anyone nicknames. That part of her had died when Alistair had left. "Don't punish yourself, because that would make this wound cut deeper." She pointed to her chest with her free hand. "It's bad enough the way I feel. I could not bear to see you feeling so badly."

"I can't help it Jinx," he said sadly. "I just want you both to be happy. I'm sure that wherever he is, he is going through hell. He is probably beating himself up with guilt over having left you, and his shame is keeping him from returning. I know Alistair. He is a wonderful man. Good, kind, considerate. I'm sure if any of us found him and talked to him, he would come running back to you."

"I would kick his arse as soon as I saw him first," she said anger flashing briefly in her eyes and so reminiscent of the old Jinx, that Marcus grinned. She gave him a watery smile, although very brief, and could not stop the tears when they started. Marcus enfolded her in his arms and held her gently as he tried to comfort her.

_Maker's breath, Alistair. Where the fuck are you? _

...

Leliana and Zevran beamed happily as they returned from the docks. They had finally talked to a worker from one of the ships who remembered a guy exactly like Alistair boarding the ship he worked on. It was, in fact, a passenger ship that regularly sailed to Orlais and back to Ferelden again. They spoke to the captain, just to make sure, and the captain remembered him. He had commented on the runic armor he wore, and asked him if he was a warden, to which Alistair had mumbled something about finding it cheap and buying it and walking off below deck after that. He told them he had left after the ship arrived at Val Royeaux, disappearing into the city.

When they arrived at the palace, they were surprised to find Eamon there, leaving for his estate. He gave them a nod and left, a smile on his face, and they hoped Jinx had taken his visit kindly. They hurried off to Fergus's room and found an upset Jinx with both Fergus and Wynne trying to comfort her.

"That old sleazebag! He's after my baby, Fergus!" She yelled, her fists clenching and unclenching rapidly. She was dressed in an oversized tunic, one of Alistair's in fact, and a pair of loose breeches, and her hair, which was usually kept in a bun, was hanging loose around her shoulders. She huffed in a series of breaths, trying to calm herself for the sake of her child.

"Hush, Jinx, we won't let him get your baby," Wynne said in a soft voice beside her.

"Over my dead body, he will! I'll kill him first! Social call, my arse!" She cried. "I'm so glad that the repairs are done in Highever. We should be leaving soon, brother," she turned to Fergus, who nodded.

"I'm feeling strong enough to make the journey now. The sickness I caught in the Wilds was difficult to cure, but I'm on the road to recovery at last, after many long months. Thanks to you, Wynne," he nodded affectionately to the elder mage beside him who smiled back at him.

"It's settled then. We'll leave in two days, right after Marcus goes," Jinx said hurriedly. She turned her gaze on Leliana and Zevran who grinned back at her.

"What are you two up to? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary," she said unthinkingly, then remembered the conversation that Wynne and Alistair had had on the very same subject when they had been travelling to from Denerim to Orzammar. She winced visibly and Leliana immediately caught on and spoke.

"We have good news, Jinx. Very good news, in fact!" The redhead bard beamed.

"Oh? And what would it be, then?" Jinx asked, immediately fixing a curious gaze on them both.

"We have found out where Alistair was headed!" Leliana said happily, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Jinx's eyes widened. Her surprised look was quickly replaced by a happy one, the first one she had had in months. Giving a squeal, she flung herself into the bard's waiting arms, embracing Zevran with one arm, while holding Leliana tightly with the other.

Fergus sighed. Watching his sister's happiness had been the final confirmation he needed. He would have to eventually get used to the idea that Alistair was going to return one day and was his brother-in-law and the father of Jinx's child. Besides, he hadn't seen his sister this happy ever. He knew that it would probably take him a bit to fully trust the man, but he wanted his sister to be happy.

Wynne was looking happy herself, and chuckled. She had always held a soft spot in her heart for Alistair, and the thought that he could return also had her brimming with joy. But she was older than anyone else in the room and realized that even though they knew where he was, he would probably not show up anytime soon.

Zevran and Leliana fell into the details of their trip to the docks, and Jinx grinned as she listened to them.

For the first time, all those in the room smiled and laughed and chatted like old times. The air around them grew light. Even the weather had suddenly brightened, as the rain stopped suddenly and the sunlight broke through the window on their right. But not even the sunlight could compare to the light shining in Jinx's eyes at that moment.

...

Marcus and Jowan watched Kallia spar against a dummy in the armory, when a servant arrived bearing a missive for Marcus.

He recognized the Grey Warden seal and his breathing hitched briefly as he nervously reached for the letter. He thanked the servant and opened it. Kallia stopped her sparring and watched him, as Jowan did the same.

He read it quickly and sighed when he was done, his eyes settling on his two fellow wardens.

"It's from the First Warden in Weisshaupt," he said quietly. "He wants to know exactly why I'm alive after I dealt the final blow and what has become of the other warden who travelled with me during the Blight."

Jowan and Kallia both looked uncomfortable at this. Jowan shifted nervously on his feet.

"Well, looks like I have a letter to write. I'll see you both at dinner," Marcus remarked as he left them. They both nodded and turned to leave to their room themselves, their arms around each other.

"I'll order a bath for you, my love," Jowan whispered into her ear, while Kallia grinned mischievously.

"Only if you join me," she purred.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love," Jowan replied and winked at her.

At that very same moment, at the corridor opposite the one they were walking on, Marcus finally reached his rooms and went inside. He sat down at his desk, frowning. He was not a good liar, it was true, and at the moment he felt that he could not keep the truth from the First Warden. In the first place, he was being asked a direct question, and in the second place, even though he owed Morrigan his life, he felt that if there was anyone who could successfully hide from the wardens, it would be her.

He took some parchment out of a drawer, and dipped his quill into the inkwell before him. Then, he started his letter, and wrote exactly all that they had gone through during the Blight in a couple of paragraphs, making sure to stress that they had received no help whatsoever from any other wardens. He then wrote an exact detail of the Ritual he had gone through with Morrigan, and added that she was Flemeth's daughter. He left nothing out. Well, that was not entirely true.

He did not mention Alistair in the letter.

Not once.

...

Alistair raised his head from the table. He stared at the people in the inn, and stood up, swaying slightly.

He had been in Val Royeaux for three months now, and the pain and misery he was feeling was unbearable. Not even the ale he drank at night lessened it. To ease the pain he had taken up mercenary jobs of sorts, similar to an assassin's. The pay was good and he wanted to secretly punish himself as much as he could, so he resorted to killing people for money. The very same thing he had admonished Zevran about, one day in the past.

He walked out into the starlit sky and the bright torch lights of the city. Val Royeaux came to life at night, and he walked among the people, feeling alone in the midst of so many. His chest tightened as his thoughts flew to Jinx again.

He was now feeling guilty. He had left her alone during a Blight, to fend for herself after promising to take care of her and protect her. He was the worse man in all of Thedas, vile and unforgivable. He was scum. He had broken his promise to trust her decisions, and had left her.

There would be no forgiveness for him, no going back. Ever.

He walked aimlessly about, not knowing where his feet were taking him till he found himself standing in front of a brothel. He had not had a woman since Jinx. He simply could not bring himself to even think about it. But tonight, he felt differently about it. He thought that he perhaps he could ease the longing that burned for her, as he masturbated himself to sleep every night, wherever he was sleeping, on the ground, or in a bed. He went inside.

His Orlesian had gotten very good, but he did not speak to the Madame of the place until he had ordered a glass of rum and sat at the counter, drinking, his eyes glancing over the girls casually as he drank. When he finished his drink, he paid and walked over to her and she smiled at him and brought out a selection of girls. He eyed them all over, and then shook his head, leaving the establishment and seeking out another brothel.

He did the same thing in this brothel, and still did not find the girl he was searching for. He didn't even know what he was searching for himself, but he resolutely paid for his drink there, and went on to the next.

He was standing in the last brothel of the city, when he saw her. Long brown hair, and green eyes. She looked like her, but she wasn't her. She would do. He paid in advance and followed the girl into a room. As soon as she shut the door, he lunged at her, kissing her passionately, while she giggled into his mouth. He paid no attention and his hands hungrily cupped her buttocks as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her into the bed, dropping her on it, and taking off his armor and undershirt, then his breeches quickly. The girl undressed as well, and he paused, drinking in her body. It was so different from Jinx's that he very nearly stopped what he was doing.

But then the girl knelt on the bed and flung her hand around his neck, her fingers diving into his growing hair, much like Jinx used to do, and he gave a sob, and quickly discarded his smallclothes. He gripped her tightly and crushed her to him, kissing her neck, and massaging her breasts while she mewled with pleasure, then he took his throbbing penis in his hand and quickly found the entrance to her core and slipped inside thrusting wildly.

The girl expertly maneuvered and her inner walls clenched around his penis, and he started to grunt out her name repeatedly like a litany as he thrust into her again and again, his eyes shut tightly.

"Jinx, oh, Jinx...my love..."

His thrusting became more erratic and he quickened his pace, the memory of Jinx burning in his mind as he went over the brink and he released his seed.

"I love you Jinx. I love you," he started to cry on the unknown girl's shoulder. "I should never have left you. Please forgive me, please, please, please," he went on and on, and the girl spoke to him quickly in Orlesian asking him if he was all right.

He came back to the room with a start, frowning at the girl and stood up so quickly, the girl let out a gasp. Then he dressed and left the room, without answering her or turning back to look at her.

He went back to the inn where he was currently sleeping and ordered a hot bath. He sat on the edge of the bed while he waited for the hot water, his head bowed, the tears streaming down his cheeks. There was a knock at the door and a servant entered carrying two large buckets of water to the tub. When the servant was done, he left the room. Alistair did not even thank him.

He undressed and stepped inside the tub, and proceeded to scrub his skin until it was red and raw, crying the whole time. Then he stepped out of the tub, dried himself and walked to the unmade bed, where he crawled under the sheets, still crying.

He cried himself to sleep that night, with Jinx on his mind, and the feeling that he had destroyed yet another part of their relationship and marriage even further, the pain in his heart and soul worse than ever before.

...


	39. Hide and Seek

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers: KCousland, fifespice, xXxNikxXx, Raven Jadewolfe, Thot84, PheonRen, Saga Svanhildr, Jinx1983, LadyCallia, megglesnake, auradorina, sapphiretoes, and ArcturasB.**

**This was an extremely hard chapter to write. I have a very bad memory and switching places affected my eyeballs and brain, lmao. **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 39 - Hide and Seek

_Val Royeaux _

Alistair woke up very early the next morning with a hangover. He was used to it, so he crawled out of bed, and put on his armor, then went down to the innkeeper to get a tankard of ale. The ale cured his headache and he felt much better as he laid the money on the counter.

He did not dwell on what had happened the previous night. He just made a silent promise to himself to never do it again, and pushed it away from his mind. The dull ache in his heart felt worse when he did. The guilt was threatening to consume him, so he put his mind on what he should be doing and instead walked out of the inn.

He was to meet with his contact, who had more jobs for him. He had a wry smile on his face as he thought about how many nobles in this nation wanted so many other nobles dead. It was a race for power, and the fact that he was good at using a sword helped him greatly. However, when he reached his contact, the man asked him to accompany him and he did silently.

They stepped into an abandoned warehouse and sat on some crates. The man took a package and handed it to Alistair.

"This is the armor you will be wearing," the man spoke in Ferelden, with a soft Orlesian accent. "We are an order of assassins in Orlais. We call ourselves _'Mort Noir'_."

"Black Death. How very fitting," Alistair smiled mechanically.

"You've proven yourself a valuable asset. However, you have much to learn about sneaking and tracking targets. You will travel to Montsimmard, where you will meet your contact, Andre. He will teach you everything you must learn on sneaking and stealth, as well as a few lessons on lock picking. From there you will be sent on a mission to another town. You will do a lot of travelling in Orlais in this line of work, my friend. Let me stress this: you are **not** a part of the order yet. You will be valuable to us on and off - not on a regular basis. We do not admit people into the order easily. It can take months, or years, to become a real member of our order."

"Good to know. I like living," Alistair deadpanned.

"Yes, that is good. Very good. The longer you stay somewhere, the greater your chance of being discovered. If you do not want to work for us any longer, and you are still not a member of our order by then, you must simply leave. Do not antagonize the people who give you the jobs, do not ask any questions about the order and it will all be good. We will not speak again. _Au revoir, mon ami_."

They shook hands, and Alistair took the package and walked back to the inn. He opened it and the contents showed a set of black leather suede armor, and a black leather money pouch and a parchment with instructions on where to meet his contact. The pouch had a great deal of gold coin in it, and he was satisfied. He took off the runic Warden set, and set it on the floor. He could not bring himself to part with it so he decided to stash it away in his backpack. Then he put on the leather armor. It fit like a second skin. He was grateful that the weather in Orlais wasn't as bitterly cold as the weather in Ferelden.

_Not a Crow, but an assassin all the same. The Maker has a sense of humor. _

...

When Leliana and Zevran arrived to Val Royeaux, they first rented some rooms at an inn and set off to find traces of Alistair. The city was bigger than Denerim and they had a lot of ground to cover. After a while, they decided to separate, for they would cover more ground if they did.

It took them two weeks to finally get news of Alistair. They were walking together towards another inn, which they hadn't been to yet. It was closer to the docks. Lucky for them, it was the very same inn that Alistair had been staying at. The innkeeper remembered Alistair very clearly. He immediately told them that Alistair had regularly stayed there. He also told them that the afternoon he left, he had been wearing black leather armor. Leliana's jaw dropped.

"What?" Leliana quickly asked in Orlesian.

Leliana and the innkeeper spoke for a few more seconds in rapid Orlesian, as Zevran patiently waited. Then Leliana turned to Zevran frowning.

"He's been here, but he left two weeks ago. The innkeeper has no idea of where he went, he just paid him and left. He also said he was a heavy drinker. Drinker? Alistair?"

"Ah, I see. He is drinking to forget. That will not help him unfortunately," Zevran said.

"He also told me that the afternoon he left, he was wearing black leather armor. This is bad, Zevran."

"Why is it bad, my sweet bard?" Zevran asked quietly.

"There is an order of assassins here in Orlais. They are called _Mort Noir_, Black Death. The nobles are behind them, they support them. They take in mercenaries and train them to become assassins. They wear black leather armor. Suede. They aren't as famous as the Crows or so well-known. They only work here in Orlais and only for the nobles."

"Ah, I see," then he grinned and let out a chuckle. "Interesting. He disapproved of my line of work. And now he is doing it himself."

"This goes against what Alistair is. A protector of mankind. He must really feel bad about himself," Leliana said, a frown on her pretty face.

"It doesn't matter," Zevran shrugged. "Can people leave this order of assassins, or are they like the Crows?"

"No, they are nothing like the Crows. If you leave the order, however, you must first talk to the nobles to let you go. And they will agree, as long as you sign a writ where you promise never to return to Orlais. If you do, you die. And this only happens if you are admitted into the order fully. They do not admit anyone, and it takes a long time to finally become a _Mort Noir_. Years, even."

"Ah, I see," Zevran smirked. "Very interesting indeed."

"This complicates things. He can be anywhere in Orlais! I think we should start our search in the city nearest Ferelden, which is Jader, and work our way slowly around each major city, and see if we can find him. It will take months. Poor Jinx," Leliana said sadly. "You should return to Castle Cousland with this news, and I will travel to Jader. I will wait for you there, yes?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me. I'll see if I can find a spot on a ship right now. Wait for me at the inn," Zevran disappeared.

...

_Ferelden, Castle Cousland _

Jinx was well on her fifth month when Zevran returned to the castle. Her growing belly amazed her to no end. It kept growing and growing, and even Wynne said that it was big for only five months of pregnancy.

So when Zevran arrived, he was surprised, to put it lightly. The former assassin's face was lit up with joy. His once blank stare regarded her bulging stomach with tenderness. A tenderness Jinx never knew he possessed and quite frankly, neither did he.

"Ah, _bello tesoro_, it is such a joy to see you so well," Zevran was gathered up in a tight embrace. Jinx was really emotional over Zevran's visit.

"Zev! What are you doing here?" She said wiping her tears. "Why aren't you with Red? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I cannot be too far away from you," Zevran purred.

"Ah, still the same Jerky, I see?" Jinx chuckled. "Did you find...him?" Jinx said quickly, taking Zev to a nearby chair and making him sit, while she sat opposite him heavily.

"Yes and no, _bello tesoro_," Zevran said, trying to smoothen the situation prior to it becoming ugly. "He is in Orlais. But it will take some time. He is doing a lot of travelling. When we arrived at Val Royeaux, he had left and we don't know where. So Leliana has the idea of going to each city, to see where he is now," Zevran added quickly.

"Oh," Jinx said. It was one syllable, but held such pain and sadness in it that Zevran's eyes grew concerned.

"Ah, _bello tesoro_, we will find him, I promise you," he said.

"But he won't be here when -" she swallowed painfully, and Zevran nodded.

"This is true. But do not let this get you upset. The _bambino_ feels this, yes? It is not good for him," Zevran said softly, and held her hand in his.

"I will give you a money pouch, to cover your expenses," Jinx said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"No -" Zevran began, but Jinx interrupted him.

"Nonsense, Zev, I can't have you spending your money on something I asked you to do. I will be right back," and she stood up slowly and walked away.

Zevran returned and she sat again, smiling. She handed him a heavy pouch which he took wordlessly.

"Red's idea is good. Go with it. It doesn't matter how long it takes. Just...find him, ok?"

"I made you an oath once, and I will make you another oath, _bello tesoro_ -" Zevran began, but Jinx rolled her eyes, and cut him short.

"Not that again!" She snarled out, "or I shall be forced to hurt you!"

Zevran burst out laughing. "As you wish," he said with a chuckle and rose to leave. "I booked passage back on another ship, which leaves soon. I will go now."

They hugged each other tightly. Zevran's eyes were moist when he broke away from the embrace, as were Jinx's. He left after giving her a grin.

_Alistair is a fool_.

...

_Montsimmard _

Alistair was sweating as he sparred with Andre. He had just arrived in Montsimmard and had just met the guy. Andre had looked him up and down and motioned him to the back of the alley, then immediately taken a defensive stance, his weapons out.

"If this is the way you say hello, then I'm touched," Alistair panted as he brought his shield on him, knocking him down at last.

Andre bounced back again and grinned.

"You fight well, but we should try it again. Only you will use a sword and a dagger, no shield," he said, lifting his eyebrows.

"I don't do dual weapons," Alistair began, but Andre grinned back at him.

"Ah, when I am finished with you, you will."

"Fair enough," he retorted quickly.

"Come, we shall go to a better place, where we can begin," Andre said, as he began to walk off.

"Er...now?" Alistair asked swallowing. His throat was dry. He needed a drink.

"_Oui_, now. The day is young, and you have much to learn," Andre called over his shoulder.

Alistair cursed beneath his breath and followed the rogue reluctantly.

They soon arrived at a small building, which was inconspicuous as it was shabby and well set back from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the city. He knocked twice on the door, waited and then gave another knock.

The door creaked open and when they stepped into the room, Alistair's eyes widened with surprise as he took in his surroundings.

The whole area was full of every single device that could be used for training. Straw dummies, wooden dummies, long tables covered with each and every weapon imaginable. Yet, even though there was every object necessary for training, there were only two people who were actually doing some training in the middle of the vast room. Both were wearing the black leather suede armor that identified them as _Mort Noir_.

They approached one of the tables, and Andre's bright blue eyes scanned it, finding what he was looking for very quickly. He handed Alistair a heavy dagger, curved and sharp.

"Feel it in your hand," he said.

Alistair took it and felt it. He moved it around as he would a sword, and Andre chuckled.

"Take your sword in your right hand, and your dagger in your left hand. Hold them like so," he helped Alistair hold them correctly, nodding encouragingly. "Now, the important thing to remember is to observe your opponent for weaknesses and be fast. The sparring becomes a dance, yes?" He sidestepped, and started to dance a few steps with his daggers in his hand, moving them around gracefully. And as Alistair focused on the movements, a memory came crashing through his brain, unwanted.

It was Jinx, in front of him, dancing around, her dagger and sword moving effortlessly through the air. Jinx advancing, sidestepping, twirling. Jinx laughing while she danced. Jinx smiling up at him. Jinx's face getting near, her lips, her eyes -

"Alistair!" came Andre's voice, angry and loud, cutting through his daydream like a knife.

"Sorry," Alistair mumbled then shook his head. "I'll focus. I promise," he said quickly, wetting his lips again uncomfortably.

Andre tried again. This time, Alistair concentrated so hard, there was sweat on his brow. He managed to take a few of the steps that he was taught, and Andre smiled encouragingly.

"Now, take the dagger, and practice, with your left hand only, on that dummy there," he pointed to the nearest wooden dummy. Alistair complied.

And all the while, through that miserable day, Jinx kept popping up, making the day ever so much unbearable, the thought of a drink to quell his memories screaming at him by the time the day was over.

"Enough. Tomorrow again, _oui_?" Andre said.

"Oui," answered Alistair setting down the dagger.

"_Non_," Andre said quickly. "Yours."

"_Merci_," Alistair replied and sheathed the dagger, right beside his sword on his back.

They shook hands and Alistair finally left, heading straight for the inn he was staying at. He did not stop till he was sitting on a stool, in front of the counter, where he asked the innkeeper for some ale.

...

_Castle Cousland_

"Your Highness, this is an unexpected visit," Jinx said as she tried to bow, but Anora stopped her.

"There is no need for that, especially in your condition, Amanda," the queen said chuckling as she turned to Fergus who was bowing low before her. Fergus took her hand in his and lightly kissed her knuckles. Jinx's eyes narrowed. "I'm here bringing news and also wanted to see the castle," she added, her eyes taking in the grandeur and splendor that Castle Cousland had to offer. Queen Anora's eyes sparkled for a moment.

"We shall arrange rooms for you immediately, Your Highness," Fergus said as he called to a servant who immediately nodded and left.

"Thank you kindly," Anora inclined her head. The coldness in her eyes had already returned.

They led her into one of the more comfortable sitting rooms of the castle, where they all sat. Jinx called for refreshments.

"I see the castle is looking lovely, but I would have nothing to compare it to, since I've never been here," she said.

"I will show you around later, Your Highness," Fergus said, smiling at her.

"That would be nice, Fergus, thank you," the queen dimpled graciously at him, and Jinx inwardly rolled her eyes.

"I bear news from Amaranthine. There has been a war between the city and the darkspawn and the wardens as well. The city was saved by the wardens, the keep held, but there have been many losses. We are even more grateful than before to the Grey Wardens," she said.

"Marcus -" Jinx began, but the queen interrupted her.

"The Warden Commander is fine and so are his two companions. I think one of the newer wardens recruited while at Amaranthine disappeared, but I am not so sure. At any rate, we are now assisting them with the repairs at the keep. He will probably squeeze a visit to you as soon as he is able to," Queen Anora smiled.

"That is good news," Jinx said, dimpling prettily at the queen.

"Do you have a nurse for your child?" The queen asked directly and Jinx, although taken aback, quickly responded.

"No, I do not, I want to take care of him myself."

"Do not be ridiculous. I insist on sending you one of my personal favorite servants who loves children. I will send her as soon as I return to Denerim," the queen said cheerfully.

The refreshments arrived and they sat and talked amicably for a short while, as Jinx gazed on the queen and her attempts to flirt with Fergus. She knew now what had prompted her to come all too well. She was worried about Fergus, however. Then she saw it. When the queen was setting down her cup, Fergus eyes met hers, and he rolled them. She grinned.

It looked like Fergus already knew exactly what was on the queen's mind.

...

_Somewhere in Orlais_

The redheaded bard and blonde elf had been walking along the road for some time now, when the town of Verchiel finally came to view. They both sighed wearily welcoming the sight and also relieved that they would be staying there for only a day or two at the most. It was a town and as far as Leliana could remember, only boasted having two inns.

They had been travelling for over two months now and were tired. They were tired of arriving at all he small towns and bigger ones only to be told that there was nobody filling the description of Alistair ever having been there. They were tired of seemingly chasing after a ghost.

When they arrived, they made their way to the first inn, and the innkeeper, an attractive lady, raised her eyebrows at them. Zevran immediately flashed a charming smile at her. Leliana saw this and grinned.

"_Bon jour, Madam_," Leliana began, in a sweet voice. She rented two rooms for both her and Zevran and paid in advance, asking for two hot baths as well. The woman smiled graciously at them both as she pocketed the money, and Leliana leaned forward asking her if she had seen a man come this way.

The lady burst out laughing, replying that nobody came this way, but asked her for a description anyway, which Leliana gave promptly. The woman shook her head.

"_Non_," she finally said.

She thanked her and they followed her to the rooms which she opened for them, one was across from the other. The inn had only four rooms, and they were the only occupants.

The lady excused herself to tend to the water she was heating for their baths and promised to return shortly.

"Well, this inn is the first one coming from the east, so we can assume that all the travelers from Jader and other places come here first. We just need to check in at the other one tomorrow, just to make sure," she sighed.

But even as she spoke, Zevran knew that they would not find him here.

"I suggest moving on to Montsimmard, my sweet bard. We are likely to find him in larger towns and cities, judging by the nature of activities he has taken up, yes?" He said.

Leliana agreed with him silently and nodded to his words.

"We'll stop on that inn on our way out," she said, "just to make sure.

...

_Montsimmard_

Alistair had now mastered wielding two weapons very well. His dance was quick and lethal, though not as good as Andre's but it would do. He could pick the easier locks but his patience almost always got the best of him for the more complicated ones. His stealth was improving as well. He now kept a deerskin of ale with him at all times, so he could take a swig every now and then. It seemed to calm his nerves and shaking hands. Andre made no comment of this, but he knew that this one was carrying a lot of emotional baggage.

They had been on two missions together, and had managed to kill their targets successfully. Andre let Alistair do the killing both times, for it seemed to calm him even more.

The night after the second target had been killed, when they were walking back to the inn where Alistair was staying, Andre asked him why he drank so much.

"To ease the pain," Alistair had retorted quickly.

Andre said nothing further till they arrived at the inn. Then he quickly invited Alistair for a drink at a table. Alistair smiled and they sat down and ordered their drinks.

They were almost done with their drinks, when Andre spoke again.

"It is a woman, non? The reason why you drink?"

Alistair stiffened considerably. His reply was to order another drink.

"Ah, it was bad, then?" He insisted. "You will not go far in our line of work if you drink so much, _mon ami_," he added sadly.

"Maybe I don't wish to go far," Alistair snapped.

"You have a death wish, then?" Andre said quietly.

"Maybe I do," Alistair shot back. He squirmed in his seat waiting for the drink, his cheeks getting red.

"I will say this only once, because I do not believe you were made for this work, _mon ami_," Andre said. "Go back to her, solve your differences, and tell her that you love her. You cannot run from her forever."

Alistair's reply was to burst out laughing. He took the tankard of ale that the innkeeper now set down before him, drinking deeply. It was only when he set it down that he spoke.

"I will run, and run for as long as it takes. I cannot go back," he said gruffly.

"And if she searches for you? What then?" Andre asked him sadly.

"Then I will run farther. To the Free Marshes. Without her knowing. Kirkwall is the largest city I know of. I can blend in and -"

"Do you not see it, _mon ami_? Even if you run to the end of the world, she will still be there," his voice was but a whisper, but Alistair heard him clearly. He fought the tears that threatened to fall, for he knew that Andre was speaking the truth.

"I can't talk to you about this. I can't do this right now," he said, his voice low and full of emotion.

Andre rose from the table and nodded, bringing a hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"I understand. I am always available if you need to talk," he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Alistair made no comment, but drained the tankard of ale, and turned to the innkeeper asking for another. Andre shook his head and left.

And Alistair bowed his head, and the tears came.

...

Alistair knew he should not be here. He hid among the crates as his ears listened in on a conversation he knew was about the mission he would soon be sent on. The mission that would take him further into the organization.

He held his breath as he took in the details. A summer house. Rich noble family.

His breathing hitched slightly. _Wait! What?_

"The new one will then focus on killing the woman and two children, while Andre, you will finish the noble father pig off," the man's voice said quietly.

"I have the details. We shall leave in two days as agreed," Andre's voice said quietly.

Alistair sneaked back into the shadows, grateful of his black leathers for the first time since he had put them on. He was sweating. He waited for what seemed like hours, till he could not feel the circulation in his cramped legs, crouched as he was. Then he moved silently and advanced towards the exit.

Once outside, he made it to a back alley where he retched, emptying the contents of his dinner onto the cobblestone street.

He had to get away. He had to get away now. He could not kill a woman and two children. He could not.

He ran into the inn, not even stopping to grab a tankard of ale as was customary, and ran up the steps two at a time, as if demons were after him.

He was hurriedly stuffing everything into his backpack. The Free Marshes. Yes, he would go there and -

There was a knock on the door and he stiffened, turning a wide gaze to it, his eyes wide with surprise.

He froze and waited.

From the other side of the door, a voice, speaking Ferelden with a heavy Antivan accent finally spoke.

"Open the door, Alistair. We need to talk to you."

...


	40. New Life

**My thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: KCousland, Mandrs, xXxNikxXx, PheonRen, Rebelgoddess19, Jinx1983, Saga Svanhildr, Sesegirl, auradorina, Kira Tamarion, wildcat717, and a special thanks to LadyCallia, your review had me in tears, you totally rock, my dear! :D I also want to thank all those who favorited this story and added me to your alerts.**

**Difficult chapter for me. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Bioware owns as you all know. :D **

Chapter 40 - New Life

Alistair stood frozen to the spot, gazing intently at the door before him. He wet his lips unconsciously, a habit that was now ever present in him because of his constant abuse of alcohol.

_Maker's breath! Zevran! That bloody elf!_

Fervently, he wished for him to go away, but there was a voice screaming in his head for him to open the door already. What if Jinx was there at the other side of the door? How would he react to that? His knees started to shake and his legs turned to jelly.

"Alistair, we are getting impatient. We just saw you go inside. Open the door," Zevran's muffled voice broke through his thoughts yet again, and he made up his mind. Crossing the room in two strides, he flung the door open.

His eyes barely had time to recognize that it was Leliana with Zevran at the other side, before Zevran's fist collided with his jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Zevran!" Leliana hissed, as they both hurried inside. Zevran closed the door, sliding the bolt in place. He advanced upon Alistair swiftly, who was trying to clear his head and straddled him, while his fists started to pound at his face again and yet again. Alistair then started to defend himself. The problem was that Zevran had the upper hand, and he was weak and sluggish, having recently vomited the contents of his entire dinner, not to mention drunk, so he hardly touched the elf, doing no damage to him at all. Zevran continued beating him senseless, and was not satisfied till Alistair's head made a dull cracking sound when it hit the floor.

Zevran leapt up gracefully and stared down at Alistair, who was knocked out cold, while Leliana looked at his stormy countenance. She had never before seen him like this, and she felt rather scared of this new Zevran, whose eyes were now shooting daggers at Alistair's still form. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"Have you gone mad, Zev? We were supposed to talk to him, not beat him to death!" Leliana finally found her voice and she knelt beside Alistair to inspect the damage. He had a nasty bruise over his swollen left eye, and his mouth was bleeding through the right corner. Both his lips and nose were swollen and bloody. Aside from that, she could find no other wounds on him.

Zevran still said nothing, but sat on the only chair in the room, his gaze still on Alistair, but his whole demeanor had changed. His blank stare was back.

Leliana got to work, applying a healing poultice to his face, and grasping his head firmly back on the floor with one hand, she set his nose with the other. Alistair made a grunting noise when she did so, but did not wake up. She then took a handkerchief from her pack and cleaned the blood off his face, by wetting it with some water in a clay pitcher from the washbasin stand in the room. She asked Zevran to help her lift him so she could give him a healing potion, but Zevran just sat there, arms crossed in front of him, staring at the whole thing before him, not doing anything at all.

Exasperated, she maneuvered his head on her chest, slowly. She poured most of the potion down his throat and finally set his head gently down on the floor again, before standing back up and sitting down on the bed gingerly.

Only then did Zevran move. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out some rope and knelt beside Alistair. Then he turned him over and tied his hands securely behind his back, ignoring Leliana's protests. He tested the knots, turned him back to his initial position, and went back to the chair.

When Alistair regained consciousness, he felt like he had been hit on the head with a tree. Or worse yet, a hurlock had probably used his skull as a ball. He groaned and tried to sit up and discovered his hands were tied behind his back. His head was spinning and he needed a drink. He sat up and the first thing he saw was the bloody elf, sitting on the chair across from where he sat, a smirk on his face.

"You bloody elf, I'll get you for this," he snarled, his words coming out gruff, his throat burning.

"Ah, Leliana, our dear warden has woken up," he smirked at Leliana who knelt beside Alistair immediately. Alistair still had a fixed glare on Zevran, and did not even acknowledge Leliana's presence.

"You son of a whore, why am I tied up?" He snarled again, wriggling as he tried to untie himself.

Zevran's only response to that was a grin, and his eyebrows shot all the way up to his hairline.

"Alistair," Leliana began. "We have been looking for you for over two months now, all over Orlais. We have to talk to you."

"If this includes more of the 'talking' that bloody son of a bitch just did, I'll pass, thanks," Alistair spat back at Leliana with venom.

Leliana's response was to widen her eyes, and a hurt look came into them. Alistair sighed then.

"Fine, fine. Say what you have to say. You can see I'm tied up, so I have no other choice but listen," he grumbled.

"Jinx needs you back. She still loves you," Leliana began, her soft lilting voice pausing only to look closely at Alistair's reaction. His head was bowed, but his eyes open as he stared down at the floor.

"And? What does your sage advice say I should do about that?" He sneered, turning his head around to meet Leliana's eyes.

She frowned then, her eyes flashing briefly with anger.

"Stop this at once, and open your heart. Can you truly tell me that this is the life you want?" She said angrily. "Living like this? Killing innocents?"

His eyes widened slightly with shock, as much as his swollen eye would let him, ignoring the pain it caused him.

"How do you know -" he began, but she cut him off.

"Please Alistair. I am an Orlesian bard. Do you honestly think I didn't know of the _Mort Noir_? You are wearing the leather armor they wear. It is distinctive." She then sat back on the bed and looked down at him. "You have not answered my question," she added quietly. "Is this the life you want?"

"What I want is not important. Did - she send you?" He asked, his voice hitching slightly.

"Yes, she did. She cannot carry on without you, Alistair. Please, come back with us and work it out," Leliana said, her voice soft and gentle.

Alistair bowed his head again, staring at the floor. The memory of the Landsmeet came into his mind then and there. Her betrayal. She had chosen Loghain over him.

"She betrayed me," he spat out, allowing the anger and bitterness to fill him once again.

"Ah, yes. The 'b' word. What about what you did to her?" Zevran cut in, his voice dangerously low, but calm. "You left her alone in the middle of a Blight, after having promised to protect her. You abandoned her, your wife, to -"

"She brought that on herself," Alistair interrupted, while a voice in his head screamed for him to stop. "I could not stay with Loghain in the wardens. I could not do that to Duncan!"

"Loghain died during the Joining, you fool," Zevran hissed.

Alistair's head jerked up at this, surprise on his face.

"Yes, you knew that that could happen, didn't you? Yet you didn't stop to think that it could when you left," Zevran spoke calmly again, looking down at his nails, and checking them. He pulled out one of his daggers, and began to clean them.

"Alistair, you must come back. You have to come back because you are going to be -"

A sharp knock on the door, made Leliana stop talking.

"Are you expecting company at this late hour?" Zevran asked, mildly interested. He still held his dagger in his right hand, and was twirling it lazily.

"No...er...yes," he said as he remembered Andre. "Would you mind untying me?"

Zevran merely smiled at his request, and went back to cleaning his nails. Leliana stood up and went to open the door a crack.

"Oui?" She purred out when she saw the man on the other side, who replied in rapid Orlesian excusing himself for his late intrusion and asking if Alistair was there.

"Andre!" Alistair called out. Leliana frowned and then flung the door open. When Andre's eyes took in the scene in front of him, they widened slightly but he said nothing as he walked into the room. Then, he crossed the room and flicked out a dagger, cutting the rope behind Alistair's back, and helping him up.

"_Merci_," Alistair said, rubbing his wrists. Andre nodded and smiled.

"We must speak about business," he said softly in Ferelden, eyeing the two strangers in the room.

"Of course, Andre," Alistair replied and turned to look at Leliana. "Look, you both have to leave, now. And I'm not going back. She is better off without me," he added, swallowing painfully. He turned to his pack and grabbed a deerskin from it, drinking its contents down greedily. When he was done, he looked calmer, and crossed the room back to where Andre stood.

"We will return tomorrow then," Leliana said. But before she left, she slipped to his backpack, pushing something into it. Her movement was not caught by anyone else in the room, except for Zevran, whose eyes did not miss a thing.

Zevran rose and bowed to the newcomer, and left first. Leliana turned to look at Alistair at the door.

"Please, Alistair, try to reconsider. She loves you-" But Alistair shook his head.

"She is better off without me, Leliana. I am no good. I am not worthy of her. Now, please excuse me," he said pushing her out gently. But before Alistair could shut it, Leliana had caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were bloodshot, but there was such pain, guilt and sorrow in them that she let out a gasp.

Alistair shut the door, and turned back to Andre, his whole body now shaking.

He turned to the bed and sat on it.

"I need a drink," he said.

...

"He is wallowing in self-pity," Zevran said as soon as they reached the main floor of the inn.

"He feels guilty and unworthy of her," Leliana retorted as she turned to the innkeeper and paid in advance for two rooms for themselves.

"He is not worthy of her, yes."

"Zevran, it is not your place to judge him. Nor is it mine. I do not like what he did either. But Jinx needs him and loves him, and that is all that matters," she said firmly, her lips in a thin line when she finished speaking.

Zevran nodded. "Of course, my sweet bard. Let us be off to bed, yes? I do not think he will be there when you look for him tomorrow, though. It is pointless," he shrugged, then moved to the corridor leading to the rooms they had rented for the night.

Leliana did not reply, bade him a good night and closed the door to her room. She took off her leathers and got into bed, a smile creeping to her face.

She hoped he at least found the letter she had written him and slipped into his pack. He might just change his mind yet.

She fell asleep with a prayer to the Maker in her heart, confident that He would help them through all this mess.

...

As soon as Zevran and Leliana disappeared into their rooms, Andre and Alistair reached the main hall of the inn, and Alistair walked to the innkeeper and asked for a tankard of ale, handing him his deerskin so he could fill it with ale as well.

Then he sat at a table, waiting for Andre to sit down.

Andre was the first to speak, as he looked at Alistair with concern on his face.

"This mission, I need to go over the details with you," he began but Alistair cut him off short.

"I'm not doing it, Andre. Get someone else. I'm leaving Orlais tomorrow," he said, smiling at the innkeeper who set the tankard on the table, handing him his now refilled deerskin.

"Ah. You are returning to Ferelden, then?" Andre hoped.

"No. I am leaving for Kirkwall. First thing in the morning. I will secure a spot on a ship and be on my way. I'll leave the black leather set I'm wearing with the innkeeper, of course," Alistair said briskly, raising the tankard again to his lips and drinking deeply from it before setting it back down on the table.

"I see," Andre said thoughtfully. He saw the stubborn look on Alistair's face, but chose to ignore it. "From what I heard, she loves you, _oui_? Why are you being so stubborn, _mon ami_?"

"It seems that everyone I run into tonight is keen on giving me advice," Alistair grinned and winced painfully at the act. Curse that bloody elf!

"Alistair, you are destroying yourself and I do not understand why."

"The answer is simple, _mon ami_," Alistair shot back, "I do not deserve to live. She does not know what I have become. What I did to her was terrible. What I did to her afterwards, worse. I am not worthy of her. I will not bring her more pain by going back to her. She deserves to be happy without me," Alistair said, and felt a lump in his throat. He hurried down the last of his ale. The lump was still there.

"And if she is unhappy without you? What then? Will you condemn her to a life of pain, because your life is full of pain as well?"

He did not have a reply to that, so he stood up and stretched out his hand.

"Au revoir, Andre. You have been a good friend and teacher. I will never forget you."

...

_Castle Cousland_

The screams throughout the castle reverberated and bounced off the walls. Fergus shook his head and sat back down on his chair. He was sitting outside Jinx's rooms, waiting. Wynne was in there, helped by the town midwife as they patiently tried to deliver the child.

She had gone into labor earlier that day, and had sent everyone into a panic. The baby had not been due for another week at least.

Jinx's screams were cut off by a servant entering quickly and informing the Teryn that both Leliana and Zevran were back. He told the servant to let them in and bring them immediately with a smile. Marcus stood at the door with Kallia and Jowan smiling nervously and he ushered them in as well. Kallia and Jowan sat on a cushioned settee and Marcus sat on a chair next to Fergus.

It was Spring, and Jinx was screaming their ears off. Her tones were not dulcet, nor did they sing praises of new life or joy in the world.

"Mother fuckerrrrrrrrrrrrrr! If I see him I will kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll him! He did this to me! YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH? Damn you Alistair! Damn youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She howled, over and over again like a litany.

Leliana and Zevran joined the rest. In truth, they did not need the servant to show them the way, they only had to follow Jinx's screams.

"Oh! At least we made it back in time for the baby!" Leliana said joyfully.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hate you Alistair! You son of a bitch! I hate youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Arghhhhhhhhh!"Came Jinx's cries from the other side of the room. Marcus's lips twitched and Kallia clasped a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. Zevran smirked and Fergus smiled then welcomed Zevran and Leliana back.

Then there was a silence, followed by a baby's cries. They all grinned to that, and Leliana clapped her hands and giggled. But when they were all on their feet and about to hug each other, Jinx let out a terrible scream and another baby's cries joined the first.

"Twins! She had twins!" Leliana cried out in glee. They all hugged each other, and grinned. Leliana was practically jumping up and down with joy, her face flushed and radiant.

A full hour later, the door finally opened, and Wynne smiled at them all.

"You can come inside, but she needs to rest," she said softly.

Jinx lay on the huge bed in the room, her damp hair around her shoulders, smiling as she held one precious bundle in one arm and the other one in her other arm. She was looking at each infant tenderly.

"Twins!" She called out to them, seeing Zevran and Leliana made her call out to them both. "Look, Auntie Red and Uncle Jerky are here," she spoke to the two infants, fast asleep in her arms.

They chuckled at this and drew closer. One of the babes had a distinct lock of blonde hair while the other one's hair was more of a light brown. They were rosy and perfect.

"It's a boy and a girl, your Grace," said the midwife to Fergus. He smiled at her and thanked her, and she took the babies and lay them in their cribs, ignoring Jinx's protests. "You need to sleep, my Lady."

"Yes, but -" but the midwife cut her short. "No buts. You need to rest." She bowed to the rest, and nodded at Wynne, who nodded back.

"Have you thought of names, dear sister?" Fergus beamed as he looked down at his nephew and niece tenderly.

"Yes. Alexander Bryce and Trisha Eleanor," Jinx said softly, her eyes already closing.

"Those names are perfect," Fergus looked up, but his sister was already fast asleep.

They all got a quick glimpse of the sleeping babies and left the room quietly, leaving Jinx to sleep and rest.

...


	41. Living Without You

**I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: Mandrs, Raven Jadewolfe, rebelgoddess19, xXxNikxXx (I want to reply to your message, but I can't send you a message till you enable PM's in your account), Jinx1983, LadyCallia (simply wonderful), auradorina and PheonRen (whose own fic has me on pins and needles). **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 41 - Living Without You

Arl Eamon sat in front of the fire, meditating. He had successfully managed to send a handful of spies to Castle Cousland and waited. The waiting might have disturbed another kind of man, perhaps. But not Eamon. He had lived long enough to know that waiting had its rewards. The moment was still not right, but if things worked out the way he wanted them to, he would soon have the position he sought and the power he had been wanting to wield for a very long time.

Once, when he was young and naive, he had believed in all the honorable things that honorable men held true in their lives: Duty and love and all the rest of the things that men fought for, that men defended along with honor had been a banner to hold high above his head, a banner to inspire him. He had grown weary of it all, when he had settled in Redcliffe. When his sister Rowan married the king, he had been pleased, and his eyes had turned to the throne. Maric had been unworthy of it, in his eyes. He had had two elven lovers. _Two_. The first one while Rowan was still alive. That was something he hadn't quite forgiven Maric for.

Then when Maric had shown up with Alistair, he had taken the boy because he felt that he could gain more power in aiding the distraught king. This had been the case for a while. People had started to listen to his voice at the landsmeet, and the king had been so grateful; Eamon's name was spoken in all the nobles' circles reverently, and he enjoyed it immensely. Still, that fool of a king insisted on having Loghain as his advisor and trusted _him_, not Eamon, with this position in Denerim.

He had **not** managed to secure the complete trust of King Maric. Most unfortunate.

When he married Isolde, he had done so out of lust. He didn't want to call it love, because it made him feel uncomfortable. It made him go back to his boyish dreams and hopes, and he could not do that. In order to climb the ladder of success and reach the goal he had set himself for, he had to strip himself of foolish loves and dreams. Oh, he had played his part well. The part of an enamored suitor who let his wife have her way. This is why she often travelled to Denerim, to buy everything she wanted and was hardly in Redcliffe in the first place. Not that he blamed her. Redcliffe was pathetic, compared to Denerim.

And riches? Well, those came with power.

Isolde had given him Connor. A mage. Whilst he felt affection for the boy, he needed an heir. Fortunately for him, there were certain fertility roots and potions. He knew what to take and what to do, and another child would probably be born soon. He did not dwindle long on this as nature would inevitably take his course.

He had turned his eyes on Cailan when Maric had disappeared, lost at sea, and Cailan had been crowned king. Cailan was a foolish young man, full of the stories his father had fed him. He admired the grey wardens - an order that Eamon himself looked upon with disdain and bitterness - and had boyish dreams and ideals himself. That prompted Eamon to be warm towards him. He needed to worm his way into the boy's graces and often overlooked Cailan's short temper and focused more on getting him to do what he thought was right. He soon found out, however, that Cailan had a stubborn trait, inherited from that fool Maric, and did not bend to his requests and suggestions. Soon afterwards, he had been killed at Ostagar, and Eamon found himself thinking about Alistair again.

Success had been so close then. Alistair had been shunned away on purpose, he had been trained to be a puppet, all under Eamon's supervision. It had been his work of art. When he heard that Alistair had survived Ostagar, he had thanked whatever force in the heavens for that streak of luck. Here was a boy that could easily be manipulated.

But then, after all that had happened at Redcliffe, when he had seen Alistair again, he had run into a brick wall. There she was, the Cousland girl. All his work had been for nothing, for destiny had brought them together and he had felt power slipping from his grasp yet again, which had gotten worse, after what had happened during the Landsmeet. Now Anora was queen, and he didn't even try to manipulate her. She was cunning and strong, and utterly useless to him.

He had to find Alistair. Plain and simple. Now that they were apart, with Alistair feeling 'betrayed' at the Landsmeet, he felt that he had the upper hand again. The Cousland girl had had twins, another thing that helped him immensely. The twins were still babes, but if he could only get his hands on the boy, he would make sure that he did not fail this time.

It would all work together. It would take time but it would work.

Isolde came into the room and he got up smiling, feeling the lust overpower him. He took her to their chambers and they made love well into the night.

...

"What? He is a what?" Jinx repeated, obviously angry for her eyes flashed when she spoke.

"He was a Mort Noir, but he left Orlais, we are sure of this," Leliana answered gently.

"I can't believe this. It's so not like him to do this," Jinx said frowning. "And Zevran, if you ever kick his arse again, I'll kick yours, understand? Nobody is going to kick his arse but me!"

Zevran grinned to this, his grin gradually turning to a smirk, but he said nothing.

"So where did you find out he went to?" Jinx asked her gaze falling on the two cribs where her babies lay sleeping.

A servant entered the room, carrying trays with refreshments. The servant went around serving tea as they chatted and helped themselves to some snacks.

"He left for the Free Marshes. We checked with his friend, Andre, who readily gave us the information. Alistair left on a ship bound for Kirkwall. He will eventually read the letter I stashed in his pack. Once he does, he'll discover he's a father, and I'm sure this will make him come back to you, Jinx," Leliana said as she munched on a piece of her minced pie.

"I don't know, Red. He is very stubborn," Jinx frowned. "But if he isn't back by the twins' second birthday, I'll have to see about changing the way to approach this. I may have to travel there myself."

Jinx sipped her tea and the servant left the room quietly, unnoticed by the rest, while the nurse woke one of the babies to inform her that she should be feeding them both soon.

...

Anora Mac Tir sat at the desk in her study lost in thought. She had to visit Castle Cousland and take a gift to Jinx for the recent birth of her twins, but there was so much work to do in Denerim at the moment that she could not find a moment to tear herself away from the throne and make the journey.

The twins were already three months old and she shook her head. Things must be put on hold for her. She could not afford to keep postponing her visit. On one hand, she had to make sure Fergus was still single and on the other hand, she would be near the nurse, who should have some information for her by now.

She stood up and went to the door, where two guards stood stationed and ordered one of them to send her advisor to her. Then she shut the door and went back to her desk, her gaze falling on the open window before her, while her thoughts lay elsewhere.

She had not been successful in getting Fergus to flirt with her so far. She had been to the castle only once, but he simply would not respond to her insinuations. Anora felt frustrated. Her position on the throne was shaky and she needed a stronger claim to breathe more easily. If she could get Fergus to become interested in her, and slowly but surely, marry him, it would be a first step into securing the throne more firmly. The Couslands were nobles, second in line for the throne and greatly respected at the Landsmeet _and_ very popular with the people besides. A union like that could only mean success for her.

Then there was a second and final step to securing her position as queen: An heir. Something that that fool Cailan had not been able to give her. She was sure this would not be the case with Fergus and looked forward to it. This made her impatient indeed, and she had to control herself to outwardly seem kind and considerate, even if it killed her. She had to be very careful in order to ensure her plan worked.

The advisor in charge of her schedule and organizing events for her soon made his appearance.

"I would like you to arrange a trip to Castle Cousland, Eaves," she told the man, who nodded. "I would like to set out in two days. Can you manage this?"

"Certainly, Your Highness. It will be arranged accordingly," he said, bowing gracefully as he left.

Anora stood up and went to the window looking down at the courtyard with a small smile on her lips.

...

Howe crawled around the limited space in his cell, ravenously hungry. They had changed his diet again. It had been bread and water for a time, then water only.

There were no rats left.

One day they brought him a full meal of pot roast, potatoes and vegetables. He had almost wept. He discovered that he could not eat it all and then he did weep. He didn't want good food to go to waste, so he hid it in a hole on the wall which was cold and damp and hoped it would keep. He made it last for days, and even ate it when it had gone bad, for they were only bringing him water again.

It was at this point when he began to demand to see Eamon. He was slowly going insane and he wanted to end this as soon as possible.

"Where is your lord? I demand to speak to him!" Howe screamed at the guards.

The guards made no comment and ignored him. That did not stop Howe, however. He continued to scream that he wanted to speak to Eamon and demanded this every day.

One day, they brought a man with them. The man laid out a series of devices before the cell. All sharp objects. Howe's eyes widened with fear. When they went inside and the guards held him back, the man started by sticking needles under his fingernails. He did this to every finger. Then he stopped, pulled the needles out, and brought in a sharp short dagger and carved lines around his hands, in a crisscross pattern. Howe's screams filled the cell when he returned with the needles again. This went on for a long time, till there was not a spot on his hands that was open and bleeding.

Abruptly, they stopped the torture and the men left him as he held his throbbing, bleeding hands and finally cried himself to sleep.

They delivered some bread and water to him the following day and he did not demand to see Eamon again, but took what they brought him silently, wincing with pain whenever he used his hands.

He had learned the lesson well.

...

Alistair had arrived at Kirkwall without incident. The city was far larger and more modern than the other cities he had been to so far, and he took his time walking around and spent his nights discovering the joys ale had to offer him in different taverns. He spent the first month working at the docks doing menial labor to pay for his food and drink, even though he had a large stash of coin he kept at the bottom of his pack.

After four months had gone by he tried out another inn, called The Hanged Man and asked for some of their best rum. He had just spent the day working at the docks so he rented a room there. He had heard some people talk about how the baths there had inner plumbing and marveled at using a bath like that, actually looking forward to it as he was dirty and sweaty after a day's work. So he quickly drained the contents of his glass and headed up to his room, where he took off his clothes and worked with the water taps till he finally got the amount of hot water he wanted in the bath tub. Then, he quickly settled himself inside, and sighed when the hot water enveloped him. He lathered and washed himself thoroughly, washing his hair last. It had grown out and keeping it out of his eyes was getting to be annoying. When he was done bathing, he pulled it back in a queue at the back of his head and was satisfied. He had bought himself new clothes and armor, so he dressed in the new clothes and went back down to ask the innkeeper where he could get his clothes washed.

The innkeeper quickly gave him directions to one of the poorer areas of the city, passing through Lowertown, where there were two women who washed clothes for a fee, and he thanked him. It was too late to go at the moment, so he ordered some ale, which he drank at the counter, then went back to his room and undressed, crawling under the sheets where he soon fell asleep.

The following morning he woke and found himself thinking of Jinx again. The longing for her was burning in his brain and the dull ache in his chest had not lessened over time. He wished desperately he had not done all the things he had in Orlais, so that he had a greater chance of returning to her without feeling so guilty. But the guilt lay heavily upon him and he could not bring himself to look her in the eye ever again. He dressed, went down to the main room of the inn and ordered a drink, this time intending to drink heavily till he passed out, for he could not stand the pain any longer.

Groups of people came and went, and he paid no attention, but kept his eyes focused on his drink, his mind deep in thought and his heart heavily burdened. He would have passed out, but there was a scuffle and a fight ensued. He would have looked on interestedly, keeping out of it, but one of the burly men stepped forward and insulted a woman, roughly pushing her till she fell backwards. Alistair felt himself standing, swaying slightly and before the man could advance on the woman which was sitting on the floor, he found himself standing between them, with his fists held up in a defensive position.

The burly man broke out laughing when he saw Alistair. In the first place, Alistair was far smaller than he, and in the second place, Alistair was so drunk he had trouble standing on his own two feet, but he stood his ground.

"Leave the lady alone, you thug," he slurred between clenched teeth.

The lady in question, scrambled to her feet and took out her daggers, taking a defensive position herself and tried to push Alistair away, but he did not budge, and continued to glare at the man.

"Huh, you gonna fight me, now? Har, har, har! D'you hear that boys? This'un thinks he's gonna hit me!" The big man laughed and before he knew it, Alistair had landed a punch on his jaw.

The man stumbled back and regained his balance only to lunge directly at Alistair, bellowing loudly, but Alistair was ready for him. Remembering the lessons Andre had given him, he turned around and let him pass, and he caught the eyes of the woman he was defending. Blue and piercing, the eyes regarded him with humor, then she turned back to the man, her daggers flashing. There were two other people with her, a dwarf, who held a strange object that Alistair thought looked like a crossbow and a woman who was obviously a mage. Alistair took in the details before one of the burly man's companions came up from behind and stuck a dagger, right into his side.

And then he knew no more.

...


	42. Waiting

**Just a brief thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Love reading your reviews! :D **

**An important chapter! ENJOY! :D **

Chapter 42 - Waiting

Marian turned to her sister, fast.

"Bethany," she got out, before the mage was upon Alistair, trying to heal him as quickly as possible. In the meantime she dispatched the rest of the thugs with Varric and turned again to her sister, when they had fallen.

"Well?" She asked, her voice concerned.

"The blade was poisoned, sister. I'm afraid we need the antidote to save his life," Bethany said quickly.

Marian swore under her breath and turned to look at the dwarf beside her. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Champion," she muttered. "The last thing I need right now is an innocent dead because he tried to save my life. Get Isabela and be quick about it, please, Varric."

The dwarf nodded and left the room. Marian then turned to the innkeeper and threw him a gold piece, which he caught in the air. "For your trouble," she said, and turned back to inspect the man again.

He was handsome enough, his features strong and chiseled. He had a well-built muscular body and now that he was unconscious, looked far younger than when she had seen him whilst readying himself to fight. He was drunk, that much she knew, and perhaps this had made him seem older.

Varric returned with Isabela in tow, and as soon as they reached the man, Isabela knelt to inspect the wound and try to discern the poison that had been used. She then took out a vial and asked Bethany to help her pour it down the man's throat.

Once done, she inspected the man's face and started to smile, and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Well, well. What have we here? What are you doing so far from Ferelden, I wonder?" She said in an amused tone.

"You know him?" Marian asked her, her eyes slightly widened with surprise.

"I never forget a face, my dear. He is one of the Grey Wardens that was fighting against the Blight. At least, I know he was a handsome warrior. His companion was a mage. The girl he was travelling with, hmmm... Let's just say I wish I would have gotten to know her better. She was a sweet and very cunning little thing. The brightest, greenest eyes I've ever seen. I'll tell you about it later. We need to get him somewhere comfortable and tend to him. It looks like he needs a lot of help, no?" She turned to Marian who nodded and made her way to the innkeeper, talking to him in an undertone, while Isabela continued to stare down at Alistair, a smile playing on her lips.

When Marian returned, she turned to Varric first of all.

"Varric, would you grab the man's things from his room, the innkeeper will show you where it is. We're taking him with us," she looked calmly at her sister, who nodded.

"Thinking of playing nurse, are you?" Bethany teased.

"No, but you will," Marian answered back quickly. "If he was trying to defend Ferelden during the Blight, then this is a good man, who does not deserve death. He could be of use to us too."

Her sister nodded and Varric returned, carrying Alistair's pack. They all carried him out of the Hanged Man and out into the street, where Marian asked if Varric could bring Anders so he could help them out. In the meantime, she had some rope and looked around for some boards. She and Varric made a make-shift litter of sorts and when Anders arrived they all succeeded in carrying Alistair back to the girls' uncle's house.

"I hope you know what you are doing, sister," Bethany said quietly.

"I hope so too," Marian replied, her eyes fixed on him.

Then she turned and left the room.

...

When Alistair woke up, two weeks later, he was in a cozy room and he couldn't for the life of him remember how he had gotten there. He blinked and took in the room's furnishings, and then remembered he had been wounded. His hands sought his side, and he sat up in bed, but groaned and lay back down.

"I would take it easy, were I you," a female voice called from across the room.

He turned his head in the direction where he thought the voice was coming from, and met a pair of hazel eyes that regarded him curiously.

"Yes, er...where am I?" He asked, breathing heavily. Sweat was starting to form on his brow and his parched lips were annoying. He needed a drink.

"At our uncle's house. This is where we live. The woman you tried to defend that night at the tavern, she is my sister. You remember this, don't you? That night?" The woman replied, getting up and approaching the bed cautiously. She had a staff on her back, and Alistair suddenly remembered who she was.

"Yes, I do. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two weeks, now. Your lung was punctured, so you may be experiencing difficulty in breathing, though I must admit you heal rather quickly. I gather it is a Grey Warden thing?" She asked directly, tilting her head to the side as she regarded him curiously.

"How did you know I - "

"We have a companion who remembered you from the Blight. A woman called Isabela. She was at the Pearl, and says she played a game of cards against another one of your companions, a pretty girl, green eyes. She says she - is anything wrong?"

For Alistair had suddenly turned very pale. He started to shake, visibly shake, and Bethany touched his forehead. It was drenched in sweat and he had a high temperature. She applied healing magic to him at once, and he started to cough for a bit. She helped him sit up and gave him some water, which he drank, giving her a grimace of a smile as she helped him lay back down on the pillows.

"I was going to ask you for a drink. I don't suppose you have anything stronger than water, do you?"

"You're joking, right? If you drink now, you die. I know you are a drunkard. I performed a scan on you and you've been drinking for some time, though not for years and years, fortunately. We may be able to save you from that addiction yet," she said quietly as she applied a cold cloth over his sweaty brow.

"Maybe I don't want to be saved," he mumbled under his breath, his breathing still heavy and laborious.

"Maybe you should just shut up and try to rest. Or I shall be forced to hex you with a sleeping spell," she snapped and he went silent immediately, though his amber eyes shot daggers at her. Eventually, however, since he no longer was feverish, he fell into a deep refreshing sleep.

...

Six long months went by before Alistair could finally stand back on his two feet again. He no longer felt the need to drink ale, nor any alcoholic beverage, and simply started to fight and help Marian Hawke in every possible way, trying to thank her for what she had done for him. He struck a fast friendship with her and her sister, liking Varric the most out of all the rest of her companions. He stayed away from Anders, for he thought he was 'creepy' and stayed on with them for another three months.

One day, Alistair was talking to Marian about the next mission they had to go on, to protect Kirkwall, for in aiding Kirkwall, he knew he was also putting a step forward in helping Ferelden indirectly. He moved around the room, and in doing so, moved his hands around as he was always known to do, to emphasize what he was saying and at that moment, succeeded in knocking his backpack onto the floor, successfully dumping all its contents in front of Marian Hawke and the rest of her companions, who started to tease him mercilessly.

He laughed and bent to pick up all his 'valuables' when he noticed an envelope amongst the rest of his things. Frowning slightly, he picked it up and turned it around. He recognized the handwriting as Leliana's and his frown deepened. A hand went to his forehead, where it remained for a few seconds and his breathing hitched slightly.

Marian frowned. Something was clearly going on.

"What is it, Alistair? Do you need some time alone?" She asked her friend.

"Yes," he replied and she nodded to the rest of her companions to clear the room, moving to leave as well, but Alistair's voice stopped her.

"Not you Marian. I would like you to stay," he said quietly. She turned back to him, an eyebrow raised, and nodded. Then sat down on a chair across from where he was standing.

Alistair sighed and looked down at his friend. After a while, he sat on the chair opposite her and took a deep breath.

"You must be wondering why I haven't tried to get intimate with you, even though we have been flirting for some time, Marian. I like you, but not in that way. My heart belongs to another," he said, deciding to tell her the whole story.

She nodded and waited for him to speak again.

"I am a married man," he started. Marian's eyebrows went upwards, but she nodded, encouraging him to continue.

And continue he did. He told her everything about Jinx. Then he told her about the Landsmeet. He told her how he had gone to Orlais and what he had done there. He stopped for a moment debating on whether or not to tell her about the one time he had been unfaithful to Jinx, and decided to tell her as well. When he was done and there was nothing more to tell, he held the letter up for her to see.

"This letter, it was written by Leliana, the Orlesian bard who came looking for me in Orlais with Zevran, the elf, who beat me up," he grinned.

"I can't say I blame him," Marian half-teased. "I rather feel a bit like beating you up myself now." But she had a smile when she spoke, and Alistair shook his head.

"I would not blame you one bit. I deserve that and more. For being such a coward and a fool. For leaving her like that," he said.

"Alistair," she said, and he looked up at her, straight into her eyes. "I wouldn't beat you up because of that exactly. I would beat you up for what you are doing now."

"What do you mean?"

"You are here when you should be there. This is what I call incredibly stupid. No matter where you are, she will always be with you, and you will never be complete or happy. Neither of you. It's love what you both have. Don't throw it away, Alistair. Many go through life not knowing what real love is," she said sadly.

He nodded miserably. For once he agreed and knew that he had to return. To Ferelden. To his Jinx. Home.

"I know this now."

"Open the letter, Alistair. I'll be outside," she said, moving to stand up.

"No, stay. I have to - I need a friend," he finished. She nodded again. His hands were trembling slightly as they broke the seal and he began to read. His eyes widened.

"Maker's breath!" He cursed. "She was pregnant! She was pregnant when I abandoned her!"

"What?" Marian said, her wide blue eyes on him.

"See for yourself," he said as he handed her the letter. His hand went to his forehead and then pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly the realization of what the letter said hit home.

"I'm a father! Andraste's flaming sword! What am I doing here?"

He jumped up as Marian handed him the letter back. She was smiling.

"Thank you for everything Marian. You have no idea how much you have helped me. I owe you my life. One day, I will repay this, I swear. I will always be grateful to you, Champion." Then he swept her up in his arms in a bear-like hug.

Marian burst out laughing.

"Get your arse in gear, and get back to her. And try not to screw things up again," she said, her blue eyes shining. She was sorry to see him go, but understood why. She could not keep him here.

And Alistair left the room to head for the docks.

He had to secure a ship back to Ferelden as soon as possible.

...

It is said that time passes quickly for those who are having fun. In this case, the only two who were more likely to be having fun were the Theirin twins. Fat chubby little hands would clap together whenever their mother played with them, which was frequent. Their first birthday came and went, and they cooed and laughed, their rosy cheeks and beautiful faces in perpetual smiles and toothless grins. Then their first teeth peeked out and they started to experiment walking. Alexander was more outgoing than his sister, who seemed to be the more serious of the two. He was the first to stand and take his first steps.

When Trisha saw that, she immediately copied her brother, a serious look on her little face, focusing then giggling as she took one and then two uncertain steps, then finally the giggles dissolved into bubbling laughter as she fell into her mother's arms, while her brother smiled at her from where he sat.

The twins knew the people at Castle Cousland well. They cooed and laughed at the ones they loved: Uncle Zev, Auntie Leli, who were always around. Uncle Zev would raise each one on his shoulders and run around with the babe laughing on his back. Whenever Uncle Zev was around, the twins scrambled in their haste to get to him.

They also knew and loved Auntie Leli, who always sang to them and told them stories. At first, they did not understand the words, but as they grew, they caught on, and listened to her enraptured. Auntie Leli was also dearly loved by them both, and they also scrambled in their haste to get to her whenever she was around.

The twins were growing, and they were speaking words now. Words gave them more command over people, they were quick to realize. This made them want to learn more words, and they did so, with a speed that had Jinx's head spinning and made her the proudest mamma in all of Thedas.

Their second birthday came and went, and one day they were sitting in the lovely flowered fields outside the castle with their mamma, and they spotted a figure gazing at them across the field, just crouching in the bushes. Their mamma was reading to them, and Uncle Zev arrived, and they went back to the castle. But they could not forget that figure. They didn't know the figure, but they knew it was a man. But he did not look familiar. He did not look like Uncle Zev or Uncle Fergus.

And that was not the last time they saw him either. Whenever they went to the fields and had picnics with mamma, Uncle Zev and Auntie Leli, the man would always be around. The sunlight hit his hair once, and they saw it was golden.

And the man had kind eyes that seemed to laugh at them whenever they laughed.

...


	43. Reunion

**Just to thank my reviewers: LadyCallia, rebelgoddess19, Raven Jadewolfe, Saga Svanhildr, auradorina, sapphiretoes, xXxNikxXx, That Crazy Halo Girl, PheonRen, KCousland, Jinx1983, Mandrs, and ArcturasB. **

**I really enjoyed writing this. :D **

Chapter 43 - Reunion

Howe blinked. He could not believe what was happening. A man had just been thrown into the unoccupied cell next to his. The man was whimpering.

When they were left alone, Howe inched to the bars that separated his cell from the man's.

"Why are you here?" He whispered into the darkness, hoping for an answer.

The man did not answer, but continued to whimper.

The following day, they brought Howe food and water. No meat but chicken, and some vegetables. Howe ate greedily, he was starving. It was only when he was done that he remembered the other prisoner, and realized that they had not brought him anything to eat.

Well, he must have done something bad.

The next day they brought extra lit torches and the torturer. Howe cowered and drew back into the shadows.

But the torturer did not come for him, he came for the man. He used the same torture he had used on Howe, and the man's screams filled the cell and reverberated off the walls, sending Howe into a frenzy of fear. The torturer asked the man two questions, however.

"Did you betray him? Did someone else ask you to fail on purpose?"

"Noooo! Nooo! It was like I said, I lost him in the crowd at the docks! One moment he was there, and the next he was gone, I swear!" The man sobbed.

The torturer and the guards left, and the man sobbed all through the night.

The following day they brought Howe bread and water and he handed the man the flask of water, hoping to get him to drink, but the man would not drink. He was sitting against the wall, and not moving. Howe thought for a moment that he was dead, but then he heard him breaking down again, and Howe could not take it any longer.

"Tell me friend, what could you have done to warrant this?"

"I was sworn to secrecy," the man stubbornly replied.

"And what good is that to you now? You honestly think you will get back into the Arl's good graces by not telling me?"

"It doesn't matter. I made an oath. I will not break it," the man said again.

"Fool!" Howe spit out, and the man did not speak to him again.

The guards came back again the next day. This time, Eamon was with them. He did not even look at Howe, his eyes flashing angrily at the other man. He had the guards open the cell door and walked inside.

"Wretched good-for-nothing spy. You only had to give the signal, and my guards would have taken care of him. They would have brought him to me. I had everything planned and you had to go and ruin it for me. Well, you have made your last mistake," he said through clenched teeth, and advanced swiftly upon him, thrusting a sword directly into his heart.

Eamon stood over the body for a few minutes, till his breathing was back to normal and he had composed himself. Then he left the cell and turned to Howe.

"And _that_ is what happens when the people who work for me, fail," he said quietly, and turned around leaving a surprised Howe in the dark.

Eamon went back to his study and looked at a worn parchment on top of his desk. It was a warrant for Alistair's arrest. It was also fake, and a very good fake. He smoothed it down, and put it away for future use.

The fact that that stupid spy had failed had angered him so much. Victory and power had once again slip from his grasp.

And now the bastard prince was walking around somewhere in Ferelden and he could only blindly guess where.

His hope of keeping Alistair with him had faded. Because of that stupid spy, he had to carry out the next part of his plan recklessly and Eamon hated recklessness.

He went to his rooms, grateful that Isolde was out on a shopping spree. He took off his clothes which were spattered in blood and threw them into the fire. Then he walked towards the tub, which had already been filled with hot water at his request before he had visited the dungeons. He sank into the tub and meditated, the wheels in his mind turning.

At least that fool Howe would be of some use to him now.

...

Alistair stood in the forest of Highever, just outside the tent he had set up, wondering if today he would see them again. Wondering how much longer he could keep up with this.

He shook his head. He had to make himself known today. He could not continue to stare at his family like this. He had to -

His mind's eye relived the moment when he had seen Jinx and his children for the first time. He saw them giggling and laughing, Jinx playing with them. The memory of it brought tears to his eyes even now. He had twins! Beautiful twins! A girl and a boy! And Jinx! _Maker's mercy!_ She was even more beautiful than he remembered her being. How he longed to take her into his arms, to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for having abandoned her.

He walked directly to the tree line and waited for them to come out of the castle. As long as the weather was fine, he knew that they would come.

So he sat in the bushes and waited, the love and desire in his heart growing with each passing minute.

...

Jinx was seriously considering a trip to Kirkwall. The twins were now almost two and a half years old and there had been no word from Alistair. She went looking for Fergus.

"Fergus," she said, walking into his study.

Fergus looked up from the papers he was studying, his face lighting up when he saw his sister, as it usually did.

"What is it, Pup?" He smiled.

"We have to talk. The twins are now two and a half years old, and I must take certain matters into my hands. I cannot have them growing up without a father," she said as she looked at him.

"Ah. You wish to travel and find him, right? I was hoping that you would have gotten over him by now," Fergus smirked.

"What? Are you serious?" Jinx said, her eyes flashing. Fergus chuckled at this.

"I know, little sister. I know the pain you feel. I know that you need him by your side and how much you love him still. We'll plan your trip together, don't worry." He said and she flung herself into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"Thank you so much Fergus! You have no idea what this means to me," she whispered into his ear.

But Fergus did know what it meant to her. And he sighed, as he held her close.

"Go on. The twins are probably looking for you all over the castle by now," he said gruffly. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, first thing, I promise."

She giggled and broke away from his embrace, then ran out of the room. Fergus watched her leave with a sigh on his lips and a song in his heart.

Then he turned back to his papers.

A servant knocked on the door, bringing him the afternoon correspondence and he took it, smiling.

He saw the royal seal on one of the envelopes and Anora's clean and tidy handwriting on the other side and sighed, his brow furrowed.

That woman just didn't know how to take no for an answer...

...

Jinx looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dress, for she had been playing 'dress up' with Trisha who was now giggling beside her, yanking at her mother's long skirt. She hated dresses, but her daughter was fascinated by them. She looked down at her and smiled, her heart melting.

"Mamma, who is the man?" Her daughter asked, her hazel-green eyes looking earnestly up to her face.

Her heart stood still for a moment.

"Man? What man, sweetie?" She asked, her eyes darting around the room for a few minutes.

"The man where we go, outside? He is there, and he hides. Like you, and Alex hide, and we run and laugh."

She knelt down in front of her daughter as fear gripped her heart. Fear for her children.

"What man Trisha? What does he look like? What else did you see, baby?" She asked calmly.

Her daughter squinted, her pretty face in thought for a few moments.

"His hair is like gold, and his eyes laugh."

Jinx felt the world spinning madly around her.

_Maker's breath!_

She jumped up quickly. "Stay here darling, until mamma comes back, all right?"

Trisha nodded turning to the door that led to her brother's room.

Jinx gathered her skirts up and ran. She ran out the castle, and across the fields of flowers, till she arrived to the place where they usually sat down to play. Her brilliant green eyes scanned the tree line, and for one wild moment she thought that maybe her child had made the whole thing up. But no, that was not possible. Trisha was not capable of telling a fib.

Then she saw him. She saw him come out of a crouching position and stand tall. He was not wearing any armor, just a simple white tunic over a pair of leather trousers. The sunlight caught in his hair and it glowed golden. Just like Trisha said it had.

She stood there, transfixed, staring into a face she thought she would never see again. The face of her beloved: Alistair Theirin.

A sob escaped her lips and she ran straight up to him, while he took a few steps forward, his arms already outstretched to grab her.

She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily, and brought her leg up with such speed and strength, that Alistair did not have time to react. Her knee rammed right into his groin and he doubled over, clutching his crutch in agony.

"Alistair! You bastard! What were you thinking? How could you leave me like that? I wasn't even a Warden! You BASTARD!" She screamed, her face red with rage.

"Maker!" Was all Alistair managed to get out, still feeling the pain coursing through his body.

She stood there, breathing heavily, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Have you grown up while you were away at least, you prick?" She snarled.

"Jinx, I love you," he began, but she interrupted him.

"I love you too, but that isn't what this is about! Andraste's flaming sword, how do I even begin to trust you again? If you're going to pull another tantrum like the one you did, you'll kill me, do you hear?" And with those words she flung herself upon him, kissing his cheek and neck. "Maker have mercy on me! I can't help myself. I love you too much!"

Then she slapped him.

"Ow!" He cried out, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. She could not take it any longer, but embraced him again, crying out her thanks to the Maker that he was finally home.

"You stink," she said romantically into his ear.

"You may have maimed me for life, woman," he said, now putting his arms around her.

"You deserve it," she shot back quickly, while she continued to kiss his cheeks and neck, trailing fire along his skin because of the intensity of her kisses.

"I agree," he murmured back, his face now inches away from hers.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, unable to believe that it was really him, kneeling in front of her and holding her close.

"And I've missed you," he whispered back, his lips now inches away from hers, his amber eyes full of love and desire for her.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" She asked breathlessly.

"Are you going to hit me down there again?" He asked in return.

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet," she responded, a smile in her voice.

"Then I'll take the risk. I'd rather be maimed by you here, than anywhere else," he murmured and his lips crashed on hers, sending her into a frenzy of love, desire, want and need.

The kiss brought their senses reeling into the brink of insanity as the fire surged up in them and their tongues finally danced together, their mouths devouring each other. Alistair bit her lips gently and moaned, holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go ever, wanting the kiss to last forever. Jinx broke away gently first.

They were both breathing heavily, but they continued to hold each other tightly, their hands caressing each other as their eyes fixed on each other's faces.

"You let your hair grow out. I always hated the way you wore it. Short and spiky, ugh," she said, wrinkling her nose, which he captured immediately with his lips, chuckling.

"Really? I thought it made me look dashing," he teased, now kissing her soft creamy neck. She trembled in his arms.

"Ugh, no! You, Ser, haven't the slightest idea of what makes you look dashing," she reprimanded, her hands now feeling his muscled back and shoulders, making their way down to his arms.

"No? Perhaps you should teach me then," he purred, his voice low and husky. "I would love to learn from you..."

They kissed again and the heat and fire was almost unbearable, the need and desire for each other fueling them on. Alistair bent his head lower and kissed her skin again, his tongue flicking out to taste her. Sweet Andraste, she tasted so good! Even better than he remembered. His hands now boldly caressed her breasts, which were tightly held within her bodice. His hands lingered on her laces, but they did not undo them, massaging her breasts seductively over the fabric instead, his calloused fingers gently tweaking her nipples.

Without realizing it, they ended up lying on the ground, Alistair slightly on top of her, still caressing her and kissing her everywhere, while she moaned and mewled into his ear. His knee was gently nudging her legs apart. His hands were now roaming under her dress, which was bunched up at her waist.

"I love you, Jinx," he whispered fervently in between kisses. "I love you so much! I am so sorry I abandoned you. Life has been hell without you, I-" Alistair's hoarse voice was promptly interrupted by someone clearing his throat behind them.

"Ahem. Over here Leliana," Zevran called out to the redheaded bard. "It seems our ex-Templar has finally returned."

Alistair spun around, and stood up, and Jinx scrambled up as well, grinning from ear to ear. She was actually beaming, and flushed as well.

"Zevran," Alistair said. Then he walked over to where Zevran was standing, his hand outstretched to welcome Alistair, and Alistair quickly landed a punch on his jaw, which sent him sprawling to the ground.

"_That's_ for Orlais," Alistair said smugly, while Jinx glared at him, then suddenly surprised everyone by bursting out laughing.

And soon, the four of them were laughing, and Alistair was helping Zevran up. Alistair and Zevran looked at each other for a few moments, and then embraced each other tightly.

"Welcome home, my dear warden," Zevran whispered as he patted him on the back. "Welcome home."

...


	44. A Matter of Trust

**Thank you auradorina, PheonRen, Saga Svanhildr, LadyCallia, Raven Jadewolfe, Jinx1983, xXxNikxXx, Zeeji and wildcat717. Many thanks to all those who favorited this fic and have put it in their story alerts as well. :D **

**Smut scene ahead, you have been warned! :D **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 44 - A Matter of Trust

Fergus Cousland was a man who looked upon duty and honor as the two things that had guided him throughout his entire life. He was a man of integrity, a man to be trusted, who easily won the hearts of others because of his charm and loyalty. He did not play around, but knew exactly what he wanted and strove to reach his goals.

One of the goals he had in his life right now was to ensure that the people in Highever had everything they needed and lived happily. The other goal was even more important to him, for it had to do with family. And for Fergus, family held first place in his heart. So the most important goal in life for him was the happiness of his sister and her children.

Therefore, when Alistair was brought to stand in front of him by Jinx, his first reaction was to beat him senseless. He stood up and his eyes flashed angrily upon the man who had abandoned his sister in the middle of a Blight.

Alistair found out quickly that the terrible temper that Jinx had was a family trait.

"You worthless son of a bitch," he growled, grabbing his family sword and shield from a weapon display in the room. "Defend yourself!"

Alistair said nothing, but stood straight and tall, gazing upon him sadly, knowing he deserved that and more. But if he fought Fergus right now, and Maker forbid, hurt him in any way, he knew that Jinx would never forgive him. So he did nothing.

"I said 'defend yourself'!" Fergus snarled when he saw that his words did not have the desired effect on Alistair.

"Fergus, please. I know how much you want to beat his arse, but I already have, though not precisely his arse," Jinx said quickly.

"She nearly maimed me out there, it's true," Alistair added, gazing upon Jinx with love and trepidation at the same time. Fergus felt a wild desire to laugh, but he held on, stubbornly.

"I am not joking, Ser, nor is this a joking matter. What you did to my sister is despicable," he growled.

"I totally agree. But before you do me any bodily harm, I can assure you that my life away from her has not been a bed of roses. I was slowly killing myself in the process and became a bitter man filled with self-loathing and self-guilt. I do have a strong reason to live now. Your sister and my children."

"That had better be true," Fergus growled, still standing in a defensive position.

"I have never lied," Alistair retorted quietly.

"I still don't trust you," Fergus said evenly, but still trembling with anger.

"Nor would I, if I were in your position," Alistair shot back.

"Does he always have to have the last word?" Fergus demanded, his eyes now on Jinx.

"Yes, brother. I'm afraid he does. It might be inherited, I don't know," Jinx replied, a thoughtful look on her face, remembering what Fergus had told her about Cailan and Maric, respectively.

"Yes, I'm afraid all Theirins are terribly stubborn. And speak their minds at all times," Fergus sighed. He dropped the sword and shield and they clanked to the floor, then turned with such speed that Alistair never saw it coming. He landed a punch right on his jaw, and Alistair stumbled back.

"Here we go again," Alistair muttered and stood up straight, waiting for the next blow to come.

Fergus then punched him in the stomach, and he bent over, but before he had a chance to get his breath back, he landed another punch on Alistair's face, and this time broke his lip.

Alistair spat out some blood as he straightened up and circled Fergus, his eyes warily on the older man's fists and eyes. He anticipated Fergus's next move and side-stepped quickly, so Fergus ended up hitting the air instead.

Jinx put herself between her brother and directly in front of Alistair screaming at him to stop. Fergus straightened and looked at his sister, then at Alistair. He sighed deeply.

At that moment, the door opened, and the nurse came in with the two twins who were bawling their eyes out. Alistair's heart melted and he advanced quickly, worried at the sight of his two babies crying, stopping beside Jinx, who was kneeling on the floor and had already taken them into her arms.

"I'm sorry to disturb, My Lady, but the twins were upset, looking all over for you. They insisted you were gone without them. I made my way over to your brother to ask if he had seen you. Thank the Maker you are here!"

"Oh, hush, my little loves. Mamma is right here," she crooned. Trisha was looking up at the other man in the room. She pointed at him.

"Mamma, the man is here, the gold man is here!" She said, smiling through her tears.

"Yes, my darling," Jinx said smiling back at her. Her brother, Alexander, was staring up at Alistair, who quickly knelt to get a better look at them both. His eyes were suspiciously moist as he looked upon his two children closely for the first time.

"Alexander, Trisha," Jinx began her brilliant green eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. "This man is your papa, who has returned home after a war. He was fighting," she said quietly. The two children stared at Alistair, not saying a word. Alistair looked at them lovingly and nobody in the room spoke for a few minutes.

"Papa?" Trisha asked shyly. "He is papa?"

"Yes my little love, he is your papa," Jinx's voice quavered slightly.

Alexander still said nothing, but his eyes were fixed on Alistair, who was staring avidly from one to the other.

"You going away, Papa?" Trisha asked Alistair directly.

"No, my little one. I'm not going away. Ever again," he added lovingly.

"We going to fly on here?" Alex pointed at his shoulders, "like Un-kel Zev?" Alex asked. Alistair grinned.

"I am going to ask Uncle Zev about that, but yes. I probably will." A chuckle followed his words.

"You love Mamma?" Trisha insisted, looking at Alistair seriously now.

"Yes, little love. I love your mamma with all my heart," Alistair replied.

Trisha nodded and clung to her mother, smiling shyly at Alistair after a few minutes, while the little boy's hand shot out and touched Alistair's swollen, bloody lip. Alistair quickly took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his blood clean from the boy's little fingers.

"Papa hurt," he announced in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ye-es," Alistair smiled at him.

"When Trisha and me hurt, mamma kisses to make it better," he offered hopefully.

Jinx blushed at this, and her eyes caught Alistair's which were twinkling.

"Ah, I know. I hope mamma will kiss me to make it feel better," he said.

The children quickly disentangled themselves from her arms and begged her to go out with them. Alistair nodded enthusiastically, and laughed, feeling the happiness would make his heart burst for sure.

"All right, but just for a little while. Papa has just arrived, and needs a bath and to rest too," Jinx agreed.

And as they left the room, Jinx's eyes caught Fergus's. The look on his eyes was exactly what she wanted to see: Fergus had already forgiven him.

Now it would all become a matter of trust.

...

They walked in silence, Jinx's arm on Alistair's, knee deep in flowers and long grass, each holding on to one of the twin's chubby little hands. Trisha held Alistair's hand in her own, branding him as hers from the get go, while her brother, still a little bit suspicious of him, held on to his mother's, while clinging to her skirt.

When they arrived at the clearing, Trisha demonstrated what to do to Alistair, in her half sentences and words while Alexander held his arms out and ran around in circles. Alistair was enjoying himself immensely, while Jinx looked upon them enraptured. He quickly caught on what they liked Zevran to do, and soon was taking turns setting one twin on his shoulders and running around, while the other one begged to be next.

They did this for a long time, till Alistair fell on the ground gasping for breath. Trisha and Alexander started to run around tagging each other, and he looked at them in awe and with love.

"Thank you, Jinx," he said happily as he gazed on her next, adoration in his eyes.

She said nothing, but offered her lips up to his in a chaste kiss. The twins fell laughing on them both.

"Well, that's enough for today. See? Look there! Auntie Leli and nurse are coming. Time for your baths!" Jinx laughed at them both and they reluctantly went with their nurse, while Leliana grinned at them both and winked before following her and the children.

"I feel I could use a bath too, love," Alistair said, his hand stroking her hair gently.

"Good. You're stinking even worse than before now," she said, wrinkling her nose up at him.

He grinned at that, playfully pulling her to him and embracing her tightly, before jumping up to his feet and offering his hands to help her up.

"Care to help me wash my back?" He crooned, while he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, I think I'll let you wash the grime and dirt away this time. I have to see to the twins first," she said, as she wrapped an arm around his waist and he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Fine, be that way," he said sounding hurt. But when she glanced up at him, she saw his twinkling eyes and swatted at his chest.

"Ow." He said automatically and stole a kiss from her lips again.

They made their way to the castle silently, still arm in arm, the happiness in their hearts bringing a spring to their step that had not been there before.

...

When Alistair finally finished bathing and drying himself, he felt the door to the spacious room opening and closing and the key turning in the lock.

"My love?"He called out, and Jinx immediately responded.

"Yes."

He tied a towel around his waist, and came out from the room where the tub was kept. Castle Cousland had inner plumbing installed, therefore the tub and chamber pots as well as wash basins were kept in a room apart.

Jinx was staring at the floor, sitting at a table which was next to the fireplace. There was a roaring fire going on, and she stared into the flames. She was blushing, in fact, but Alistair padded over to where she was and put his arms on her shoulders, gently massaging her neck and shoulders immediately afterwards.

"Are you all right?"He asked gently, his head bent over so he could see her.

"I'm a little scared. I hope that this time it's for good, that's all," she whispered.

Alistair walked over to face her, and knelt down, cupping her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. She did not meet his eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered. Brilliant green then met warm amber. Amber eyes that were full of love and sadness. "I know it's hard for you to trust. Let me gain your trust, day by day. I wish to make you the happiest woman in all of Thedas."

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and he brought his lips on hers and kissed her so very gently, she trembled in his arms. Slowly, the kiss deepened and she brought her arms up to embrace him, her hands and fingers diving into his long hair and he moaned, his tongue teasing her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, and their tongues intertwined, dancing and playing with each other. She hummed into his mouth, and he went crazy. His hands roamed over her shoulders and down her back, grasping her waist and hips, and he pulled her closer to him.

He started to stand, without breaking the kiss, still pulling her up, so that she was standing too. Her body pressed against his hard arousal, and he broke the kiss, only to trail wet kisses up her jaw to her earlobe.

"My love," he whispered. "I have dreamed so long of holding you like this. Of loving you again."

"I love you Alistair," she whispered back. "Please don't go away again."

"Never again," he said, as his forehead touched her and his eyes looked deeply into hers.

He carried her to the bed, laying her down gently, and looked at her.

"Dinner is in two hours," she said breathlessly, her gaze full of desire.

"And?" He asked, crawling towards her, till he was over her, one hand on one side of her and the other on the other side.

"Make love to me," she whispered, offering her lips up to him.

"Your desire is my command," he replied, and brought his lips down, devouring hers.

...

Their coupling was frantic and passionate. A joining born out of the necessity to reaffirm their ownership on each other, to reaffirm their love, to reaffirm their desire. He had ripped her bodice and dress off and she had urged him on, feeling feral and wild, wanting only for him to fuck her, to take her, to possess her. Her passionate cries had fueled him on, and when he had sheathed his penis deep inside her, she was dripping wet and so ready, he had cried out.

So they had joined together in the dance older than time itself, crying out each other's names, kissing, nipping each other's flesh and whispering their love. They had joined and melded together as one. His thrusts urgent and needy, her response equally matched. They had reached their climax together as one, the fire burning in them on the brink, bathed in sweat. The sounds of their bodies slapping against each other and their cries the only sounds in the room. When they came, they had felt it: The union. The perfect moment. The feeling of finally coming home. Of belonging.

"I love you," Alistair whispered, his head resting against her collarbone, his lips still kissing her creamy skin. "I will always love you."

"And I love you," she replied, her thumping heart gradually slowing down.

He turned over and took her in his arms and she nestled against his chest. Strong fingers massaged her scalp ever so gently, and lips bent down to kiss the crown of her head.

He was nearly asleep, when she moved to disentangle herself from his grasp, and his arms tightened instinctively around her.

"We must get ready, my love. I wanted to take a bath, and pick out another dress, since the one I was wearing is now useless," she giggled.

He chuckled under his breath. "I would very much like to join you in the tub," he said. "but I'm really exhausted. The twins have tired me out."

"The twins, huh?" She teased. And he laughed, the sound of his laughter bringing tears to her eyes at last.

"No, no crying. You aren't allowed to cry," he murmured, kissing away her tears and her lips.

She nodded, and gave him a watery smile. "I won't be long, I promise. You take a nap in the meantime."

"Hmmm, that's something I like to hear. Hurry back," he yawned and was asleep within minutes.

She sat watching him for a while as he slept, her fingers softly tracing his strong jaw, his lips and brushing strands of hair from his forehead. Her husband.

Home at last.

...


	45. The Banquet

**A thanks to all my awesome reviewers, and to all those who have favorited this fic and add it to their alerts! :D**

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 45 - The Banquet

Fergus had let them know that Anora was holding a ball and banquet at Denerim. They had all been invited, and he leaned back against his chair and sighed. It was going to be difficult to face Anora this time around. He had run out of ways to insinuate that he was not interested in her.

Then, of course, there was the matter that Alistair was back. Even though he had sworn fealty to Anora before marching out of the throne room, they knew very well that his return would not be pleasant for her. She was in for a huge surprise.

They did not know, however, that the nurse had already scribbled a note to her queen of what recently had transpired at Castle Cousland. This time, in her haste to get the note done, and sent with a courier in Highever, she had been caught at it by one of the twins. Alexander had watched her curiously, but had said nothing.

She had asked for permission to go to the market square immediately afterwards, offering to take the children with her. Alistair had put his foot down.

"Absolutely not. The children are well cared for here, and are a handful. You will not go to the market place with them alone," he said firmly, his lips pressed together in a firm line.

She had curtseyed to this and had left then, feeling Alistair's gaze on her back as she left the room.

"Hello? Are you all there?" Jinx's voice interrupted her thoughts, and he smiled absent-mindedly at her for a few minutes.

"This nurse," Alistair replied, taking her hand and squeezing lightly. "Is she from Highever?"

"She was sent here by Anora, as a gift of sorts, shortly before the twins were born. She is dutiful and diligent," came Jinx's reply as Fergus watched Alistair closely.

"Hmmm," was all Alistair said. But for the briefest of moments his eyes caught Zevran's and Zev nodded slightly, a movement that was not caught by anyone else in the room.

Alistair dug into second helpings, while Fergus watched a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"The way you eat, I can imagine it has been some time since you've had proper food," he remarked.

"Oh, that? Yes, I guess you can say that," Alistair grinned, attacking the roast beef as if it was his last meal.

"It's the famous Grey Warden appetite," Zevran smirked. "We had to put up with it while we traveled with them."

The rest had already finished their dinners. The only sound heard in the room, therefore, was the sound of Alistair munching away with a smile of satisfaction on his lips.

"I suppose you'll have to report to Marcus at the keep soon?" Fergus asked Alistair interestedly.

Alistair shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that he would have to visit Marcus and hear what he had to say soon. But he didn't want to think about it just yet. He wanted to be with Jinx and his children right now.

"I suppose. I'll write him first thing in the morning," Alistair sighed, his appetite suddenly gone.

Pushing his plate away, he turned to his wife.

"Shall we see to the children, my dear?" He said, his voice warm and vibrant.

"Yes, of course," she said immediately, and turned to Fergus, "Fergus?"

"Run along you two. Trisha and Alexander are probably expecting you."

Alistair turned to grin at Fergus and Fergus smiled genuinely back at him. He didn't trust him completely yet, but he liked Alistair. It was that damned Theirin charm. He shook his head as he watched them both leave.

...

Marcus sat at his desk, rereading Alistair's letter with a grin on his face. He was overjoyed that he had returned. He also wanted to continue to protect him from the Weisshaupt wardens, though he didn't know how long he could manage to get away with that.

The First Warden had answered his letter, and conveyed his congratulations on preserving the keep and recruiting so many wardens into the order. The Ferelden Wardens were now completely rebuilt. He had lost a few over the years. Velanna had been the first to disappear. Then it had been Anders. He had heard that Anders was currently in Kirkwall, assisting the Champion there, and that had been a relief. He had really enjoyed having the witty mage around though.

The First Warden had once again mentioned Alistair in his last missive. Marcus chose to tell Alistair instead and talk to him. He didn't know what would happen to Alistair, but there was only one way to find out. If necessary, he would accompany his friend all the way to Weisshaupt. For the time being, however, he'd just let him know.

There was a ball and banquet for everyone at the royal palace soon, and Marcus had been invited as Warden Commander and Arl of Amaranthine. He knew he would find Alistair there as well, so he made preparations to leave shortly afterwards, leaving Nathaniel in charge of the wardens and the keep.

It was going to be an interesting journey.

...

Eamon was at his estate in Denerim. This is where Howe had been kept all along, in the underground dungeons of the estate, something that would now work to his advantage.

He got ready for the banquet, knowing very well that Alistair would be there and hoping he could pry him away from the Cousland girl's fingers long enough to at least have a short talk with him. He shook his head and thought if maybe it would have been easier to have her killed immediately after the twins were born for a moment but then realized that this kind of thing would have eventually worked against him. Like it or not, the Cousland girl could still prove useful and the twins had still needed her. This, however, was not the case any longer. He smiled as he reflected on all the options that lay in front of him, and reveled in the path he would be taking.

Soon, very soon, things were going to take a turn. A turn in exactly the right direction. A turn that he had been waiting for a long time.

His smile deepened as he walked over to Isolde and offered an arm to her.

The queen must not be kept waiting.

...

Alistair had been with Jinx and his children for six days already, enjoying as much time as he could with the twins and his wife. He knew that he would be seeing Marcus at the ball and banquet the following night, so he did not expect any reply to the letter he had written.

His wife appeared with their twins, who both ran to Alistair excitedly.

"Papa! Play!" They screeched and Alistair gave them both a hug and shook his head.

"Not now, we have to go to Denerim remember? If you are good, I'll get you something there," he whispered, while Jinx shook her head smiling down at the three of them.

"You are spoiling them," she whispered later to Alistair as he took them out to the carriage.

"No, I'm loving them. And loving every minute of it besides," he chuckled under his breath, kissing her cheek quickly.

Once they were all bundled up securely in the carriage, Alistair rode beside them next to Fergus and Zevran and they were off.

It was still summer, and very hot, so he welcomed the breeze playing on his face and neck from time to time. His brand new armor was blue and silverite, in deference to the noble colors of Highever. He rode next to the window of the carriage, occasionally bending down to catch a glimpse of Jinx and the children who were chatting and laughing with their mother, the nurse and Leliana.

When they finally arrived at the Cousland estate, he dismounted and quickly went to open the carriage door for his wife and children, helping them out, and carrying the little ones as well. Once they were all inside, they made their way to the rooms to unpack and get ready for a late snack and bed.

Alistair himself insisted on helping the twins bathe and seeing to their dinners, while the nurse readied their beds for them.

As soon as they were done with the twins, they asked for some hot bath water for themselves and sat down to a quick meal before they left for their rooms, bidding everyone a good night.

...

They soaked for a while in the bath, after having made love. Jinx was leaning on his chest, feeling completely relaxed, while he continued to pass a wash cloth over her body from time to time.

"Darling," she said presently.

"Hmmm," was his reply as his lips brushed her hair and his head rested on the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"What are you going to do about the wardens? I suspect you'll have to report there soon, no?" She said slowly, choosing each word carefully.

"I suppose," he replied shortly, sighing deeply into her ear. "I suspect I'll be chatting to Marcus about that at the ball and banquet tomorrow."

"Do you want to live there? There is plenty of room for the children and me, you know. Marcus told me this a while back," she said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm," he replied again, and held on to her tighter, while she trembled a bit in his arms. "The water is getting cold. Come, I'll dry you off, love."

She did as he asked and stood beside the tub, while he gave her a hair a vigorous scrubbing with a towel first, eliciting a giggle from her. His eyes twinkled and he gently caressed her body with the towel as he dried her body, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Cold?" He teased his eyes warm and amused.

"Oh, you!" She said and made a move to swat his arm, but he caught her hand fast, and pulled her tightly against his chest, kissing her deeply. They broke the kiss, and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. "You haven't answered my question."

"What question?" He feigned incomprehension as he lightly traced her lips.

"Alistair, I'm not joking here," she replied, her eyes flashing angrily for a brief moment.

He laughed, and took her to the bed, where he sat beside her, leaning his head on the wooden headboard.

"I'm sorry love. I haven't really been avoiding the question. I just don't want to do anything right now, except love you."

"You will not convince me to stop talking about this, so try your lines on someone else," she retorted, eyeing him sternly. He grinned.

"I guess I'll have to see. I don't like the idea of the children growing up there. The keep is very cold and drafty in the winter. Besides, what kind of life would that be for them? I don't know," he sighed.

"Would it make you happy if you were there? We could manage it you know," she said thoughtfully.

"What? No! I mean, there was a time in the past when it would have made me very happy indeed. But now, I don't know. You're used to a life in Highever. It's your home. It's our children's home. I don't know if I could tear them away from that without feeling guilty about it."

"The children are young. They could get used to it. And they would be there, to make you smile at the end of the day," she said softly. He drew her in closer, and kissed the crown of her head.

"We'll see, my love. Who knows? A lightning bolt could strike tomorrow, and Anora could disappear! Then, I'd have no other option but to become king, alas!" He joked. Then he was serious once again. "Whatever the choice we make, I'm telling you this: I won't let you go ever again. Where I go, you and the children go with me, that's for certain."

They kissed again, and this time, the kiss grew passionate, and they focused on making love to each other for the remainder of the evening.

...

Zevran and Marcus always had time for each other and tonight was no exception to that rule. Over the years, even as Highever had been Zevran's primary concern, he had always found a moment to visit his love at the keep. Their love was well-known among the wardens there, and when Zevran arrived, everyone saw that their Commander had a spring to his step and smiled more often.

Jowan and Kallia had gotten married a few months back, and were extremely happy at the keep. Kallia was the kind of warden who was labeled as 'dangerous rogue', for her fighting skills surpassed many of the rest. Jowan was indeed proud of her and was her shadow, following her around everywhere she went. If Kallia was anywhere, everyone knew Jowan was there as well.

Nathaniel Howe proved a loyal and good man time and time again. He often wondered what had become of his father, and brooded greatly over it. He had succeeded in turning the Howe name into something more respectful and was proud. He often visited his sister at Amaranthine, and played with her child. Those were happy times indeed for Nathaniel Howe.

When the invitation to the ball and banquet arrived, Nathaniel was not surprised he had not received an invitation. He knew that there was a warrant for his father's arrest, and instead focused on the keep. Since the Commander would be staying at the Cousland estate in Denerim for a few days, he would be filling in for the Commander and there was plenty to do to keep him busy.

Marcus had seen Alistair briefly before the ball and banquet, but they still had not had time to talk properly. The children held Alistair's total attention and he played with them before actually getting ready for the evening, while Marcus told them stories. There would be plenty of time to talk soon.

It was a warm evening. Jinx's dress was low-cut and revealing, much to Leliana's insistence, and Jinx's embarrassment. She had considered putting on her black warden runic armor set instead, and Leliana had been so horrified at the mere suggestion, that Jinx had broken into hysterical laughter.

Soon, it was time to leave, and Alistair's breath caught in his throat the moment he saw Jinx appear. She looked so lovely that he thought he must surely be dreaming for a moment. Jinx's eyes widened themselves when she saw her handsome husband as well, dressed elegantly in a rich red doublet with black breeches and shiny black leather boots. His blond hair had been pulled back in an elegant queue at the back of his neck. They smiled into each other's eyes, and left the room.

The throne and banquet rooms were full to the brim, the nobles flitting around and mingling, some at the tables nibbling at the delicious spreads of food, others serving themselves drinks. Alistair steered clear away from the drinks and stood in front of a vast display of cheeses, his eyes twinkling.

Anora made a short speech, welcoming everyone and soon the party was in full swing, as the bards in the room began to sing and play their instruments, while some of the nobles started to dance. Many of them had recognized Alistair and there were some murmurs around the room that started to grow like ripples in a pond when Alistair bowed to Jinx and took her to dance in the middle of the room, giving her a lopsided grin.

Anora stood at the dais for a few moments, staring at Jinx and Alistair as they danced and laughed, her eyes narrowing slightly as some of the nobles' voices reached her.

"He is the bastard prince."

"...Maric's son...he looks like.."

"He is just like Cailan!"

"The bastard prince! He's returned!"

She pushed their voices away and chose not to hear, walking haughtily to where Fergus was standing, watching his sister and Alistair dance with a smile on his face.

"When did he arrive?" She asked, smiling prettily at Fergus.

"A week ago, today. He was detained in Orlais and the Free Marshes, apparently," Fergus replied, knowing full well Anora probably already knew this.

"Ah, a traveler. I'm glad he has returned to her," she said, her eyes on the dancing couple for a short while. "He will probably be taking your sister and the children to the keep?"

"I do not know, though we all think that may be the case," Fergus replied truthfully.

"I suspect it will. You look quite handsome tonight, Fergus," she said all in one breath, and Fergus blushed slightly, inclining his head to her respectfully and asking her to dance.

The queen took his proffered arm and they waltzed away to the middle of the dancing floor, where Jinx and Alistair were also dancing and laughing as they did.

The evening went on quite pleasantly, much to their surprise.

Marcus finally found a moment to speak to Alistair while he was attacking the cheese display on one of the tables.

"Lucky for us that there is plenty to go around," he quipped, helping himself to some cheese as well.

Alistair chuckled and washed down the cheese with some water.

"Glad to see you keeping away from the spirits, brother," he added after a few moments.

"I swore never to touch a drop of alcohol again, thank you," Alistair replied. "You're here to talk about my place with the wardens, aren't you?"

"If you can lend me your ear for a few moments."

Alistair nodded and they headed out to one of the balconies and sat on some chairs there.

"The First Warden has been asking about you in some of his letters," Marcus began. "I haven't replied at all, feeling that it would be better you told him directly what happened. He knows you left, for everyone talked about that non-stop. I already explained to him why I survived the Blight."

"Well, I certainly don't know the whole story. What's this about surviving the Blight? I thought it was a feat, but there is something else you haven't told me yet, isn't there?"

Marcus quickly explained what Riordan had told them before the final battle. Alistair frowned, feeling worse for having abandoned everyone during the Blight.

"I'm sorry Marcus. I didn't know. I wish I had stopped to think before I made such a rash decision to leave. I deserve whatever punishment the wardens have in store for me," he added quietly.

"I don't think they'll punish you, Alistair. You were there and helped gather the army. That has to count for something. They have to see you were moved by loyalty more than anything else."

"Loyalty and anger, as well as bitterness," Alistair said darkly. Then he shook his head. "It's fine, really. I guess I'll write to him myself. Now _I'm_ curious as to why and how you managed to survive, brother."

Marcus took a deep breath and explained in detail about the Ritual with Morrigan. When he finished, Alistair was looking at him agape, his mouth open.

"What? You did what? By the Fade, man, don't you know that witch is evil?" He shook his head, and shut his mouth.

"It was the only way out at the time. I didn't want to die. It was selfish, I know, but it protected Jowan, Kallia and myself from dying. Any of us could have taken that final blow."

"It's _Morrigan_ we're talking about here," Alistair sighed. "I wish I had been there, brother. I could have taken that final blow instead and talked you out of the ritual with her."

"Ah, Alistair, if you had been there, I'm sure you would have performed the ritual yourself. I don't think you would have chosen death, for I'm sure Jinx would have told you she was with child. I don't think you would have left her alone if you had known about that."

Alistair did not reply for he could not. Marcus was right. He probably would have chosen to perform the ritual himself. In fact, he would have never left Jinx if he had known she was with child. He shook his head sadly. No. That was not true. He wanted to go back in time, for he wanted to choose differently. He wanted to have stayed, even if he hadn't known that she was with child. He bowed his head and Marcus placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, Alistair. You were bitter and angry over Duncan and the rest of our brothers. It was a natural reaction."

"Natural, my arse. I find myself wishing to go back in time. I would choose to stay, even if I didn't know she was with child. What a fool I was then," he sighed deeply. "But you're right. We are selfish, because we are human. I should not judge what you did. But it _was_ Morrigan!" He added with disgust.

Marcus chuckled at this, and Alistair gave him a smile.

"Jinx was asking me if I wanted to work with the wardens. I don't know if I could separate myself from her and the children, though."

"There is more than enough space for the four of you there. We would be happy to welcome you back, brother," he smiled. "But take your time. You don't have to decide just yet."

"I know. I was just making sure. I don't feel very worthy, to be honest," he replied in a detached tone.

"Give it some time. Write to the First Warden. Though let me be clear about something. If he asks for your presence at Weisshaupt, I'll drop everything I'm doing to accompany you."

"Thank you, Brother. We'll see if it comes to that," he said as he looked up at the night sky.

...


	46. Bells Chime for Some and Toll for Others

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: xXxNikxXx, Kira Tamarion, Jinx1983, LadyCallia, PheonRen, auradorina, Raven Jadewolfe, Saga Svanhildr and megglesnake. **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 46 - The Bells Chime for Some and Toll for Others

"Alistair! By the Maker, I'm overjoyed that you have finally returned!" Arl Eamon swept Alistair up in a bear hug, and Alistair's eyes met his wife's over Eamon's shoulder. He rolled them, and Jinx bit back a laugh.

"Uh, hello, Eamon. Nice to see you here," Alistair mumbled, while Eamon beamed at him. Jinx looked around nonchalantly, begging for an interruption to take her away. She simply could not stand Eamon.

"And my Lady," Eamon turned to her, bending down and taking her hand in his, "it is an honor to see you again." He kissed the air above her knuckles and straightened up again, catching Jinx looking at him curiously, her eyes slightly narrowed. He grinned and turned to Alistair.

"You have finally come to your senses. It's only right that you should be in Ferelden, where you belong," Eamon said, his eyes twinkling.

"Uh, yes. Well, I really think we should get going. The twins -" Alistair began, holding on to Jinx's hand.

"Twins! May I congratulate you, boy. It's no secret that Anora is barren. She will be unable to provide an heir to the throne, while the Theirin bloodline already has two! That is a most wondrous thing!" He exclaimed.

At that moment, Anora drifted by with Fergus, and nodded briefly to Eamon.

"Yes," Eamon said absent-mindedly looking at Fergus and Anora. "She has not even remarried yet. Her claim to the throne is shaky at its best. But I'm sure you two young people have a lot to celebrate about. I will take your leave. There is something I wish to talk to the queen about." He bowed and left them standing there, blinking after him.

"Now there's a man that hides more than he lets on," Jinx mused after him.

"You know, I agree with you," Alistair pulled her close and murmured into her ear.

"You do? Huh, that's a switch," Jinx turned a pair of surprised eyes at him.

"Let's just say I had a few lessons about observing others while I was in Orlais, love," he chuckled, nuzzling his face on the curve of her neck. "Shall we retire for the evening?" He asked huskily.

"Well, I'd really like to dance a bit more with you. I never knew you were such a good dancer, Alistair!" She exclaimed grinning.

"I had the opportunity to learn that also, in Orlais," he added, grinning back.

"Oh, I'm sure you did a lot of things in Orlais, but I don't know if I wish to know about all of them," she shot back, bristling slightly. "I'm no fool, Alistair Theirin."

He blushed, all the way to the roots of his hair then, and looked really uncomfortable. "I love you, you know this."

"And I know you are a handsome man also," she retorted, "so, let's just forget about this for now. I can cut your dick off later, when I'm through with it."

"Ah, I thought it would come to that," he said with trepidation.

Jinx burst out laughing, and soon they were dancing again, and enjoying themselves immensely.

...

Eamon reached Anora, much to her displeasure at being interrupted. She had been flirting with Fergus openly now, and to have that old man come in and interrupt what was going on had annoyed her, to put it lightly.

"Yes, Eamon?" She frowned.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but there is a matter of utmost importance I must discuss with you." Eamon bowed low.

"Of course," she turned to Fergus and inclined her head, and Fergus kissed her outstretched hand before bowing and leaving. "Maybe we should head out to one of the balconies?" She turned to Eamon.

"Your Highness, if I could make a suggestion?" Eamon said, pausing for a bit to wait for his words to sink in.

"A suggestion? Certainly," Anora said, her eyes now fixed on him.

"The news I have regards Howe, so may I suggest we head to your study? You may have to write a few things down," he smiled at her.

"Oh! That is great news indeed," Anora said smiling back at him, relief in her voice. She walked to the corridor that led to her study, and stopped the guards from following her. "No need to follow me gentlemen, Arl Eamon and I will be right down the corridor. Stay here and keep an eye on the banquet," she dimpled at the two guards and they immediately bowed and straightened to attention, marching to the door that led to the throne room.

"Shall we?" She directed her question at Eamon, who took her hand and walked her to the study.

As soon as they were inside the study, Anora locked the door and walked up to her desk, but turned and remained standing regarding Eamon curiously, waiting for him to speak. She thought that if she could finally arrest Howe, that would make her look good in the eyes of the people, and so she was quite excited at any news he could give her on Howe's whereabouts.

"Well, what news do you have?" Anora smiled at him. The curtains flanking the window moved slightly and Eamon grinned.

"Howe is close, really close. My men know exactly where he is. And so do I, for that matter," he chuckled, leaning towards Anora.

"Oh? And where is he then?" Anora replied and moved to turn, but before she could do so, she felt the tip of a sword on her back.

"He's right behind you," Howe sneered, and as soon as Anora turned, plunged his sword directly into her heart. Anora sank to the floor, dead as a doornail.

"Very easy, Eamon, just like you said it would be. All the guards were too busy guarding the front, because of the banquet. This has been a simple job to do. I can now have the reward you promised, which includes my freedom, I assume?" Howe said, grinning and making a move to take his sword out of Anora's chest.

Eamon grinned at him and advanced upon him swiftly.

"Here is your reward, Howe," he said, and plunged his dagger into Howe's heart. Howe crumpled to the floor, much like Anora had, instantly dead.

Eamon then walked to Anora's desk and opened the bottom drawer. He took out a crumpled parchment from his pocket and smoothed it, placing it in the drawer. Shutting the drawer, he went back to where the two dead bodies were, took his dagger and sliced through his doublet, wounding himself in the arm and shoulder. Then, when enough of his blood had spattered on the floor, he got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl towards the door.

He unlocked it, and crawled into the throne room, making sure he was leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Help!" He called out to the guards, half-standing to let others in the throne room catch a glimpse of him. "The queen, she has been hurt!" Then he really felt the loss of blood taking its toll on him and without prior warning, fainted right in front of the guards.

...

Some people caught a glimpse of bloody Eamon as he went down, and the guards ran ahead to the study. Several ladies screamed. Jinx and Alistair stared at it all, mouths open. Alistair recovered first, running forwards to check to see if Eamon was still breathing.

Isolde knelt beside Eamon in hysterics. Teagan ran ahead to the study, and returned, pale and distraught.

"Teagan!" Alistair cried. "What is it?"

"The Queen," Teagan said. "She's dead!"

"Dead? How can this be?" Alistair demanded. Behind him, Marcus quickly applied a healing spell on Eamon.

Eamon was coming to, thanks to Marcus's healing spell. He coughed and opened his eyes. Alistair's worried face looked down upon him, while Isolde sat on the floor next to him, crying hysterically.

Zevran and Leliana were not far behind, and Zevran went ahead to the study without saying anything to anyone to take a look at the bodies himself.

"The Queen and I were in the study, talking. And then that treacherous bastard Howe showed up. I tried to defend her, but he killed her so fast! I did kill him, didn't I? Didn't I?" Eamon's voice went up an octave.

"Yes, brother, Howe is dead," Teagan confirmed it.

...

There was chaos in the throne and banquet rooms. Teagan stepped up on the dais.

"My friends, it is a sad day indeed for us. The Queen lies dead in the study. The treacherous Howe killed her. My brother, was there, fortunately and was able to kill Howe, but not before he had plunged a sword into her heart. This is most unfortunate. My brother has lost a lot of blood and needs to rest. I am sure all of you need to rest as well. There will be a funeral for our queen tomorrow and we shall convene for an emergency Landsmeet meeting afterwards. Long live the queen. May she rest in peace with the Maker always." He bowed his head.

Everyone there bowed their heads. Then the nobles started to leave the room, murmuring amongst themselves.

Alistair was in a state of mild shock. Jinx, however, had seen Zevran leave the room and return silently. She caught his eyes, and he shook his head, frowning. She frowned as well.

Turning to Alistair, her heart went out to him. If ever there was a moment when he looked confused and vulnerable, it was now.

"My love, shall we go? We need to get some sleep. It will be a long and difficult day tomorrow," she said softly.

"Yes, of course," Alistair replied, then shook his head and walked off to the carriage waiting for him, Fergus and the rest.

"I can scarcely believe all this has happened," Alistair murmured, his head bowed as they made the short journey to the Cousland estate. Nobody said anything, they were all lost in their own thoughts. Jinx took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Come, my love, let's be off to bed," Jinx said, and he let her lead him to their room.

When they were lying on the huge bed, trying to get some sleep, Alistair spoke.

"Good thing Eamon was there, huh?" He said, staring up at the ceiling. "If Howe had escaped, he probably would have killed you or the children next. Or even me."

"Yes, it was fortunate, indeed," she said wryly, a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"What are you implying?" Alistair turned his head slightly. "You saw, Jinx! He was badly hurt and bleeding! No man can stage that!"

"Yes, I agree. Still, there is something that doesn't quite fit in with all of this. Why would Howe attack the queen now after all this time? In the middle of a banquet where anybody could have caught him sneaking around? I don't know..." She said quietly, turning the thoughts in her brain.

"I see what you are saying. It does look a bit suspicious. But what if he wanted to kill her all along? And finally got the opportunity to do so now? This is bad," he added, frowning.

"What is bad?" Jinx asked looking up at him.

"Here I was joking that maybe lightning would hit her and I'd become king! Well, she's dead! Oh, shit! I don't want to be king!" He groaned.

"Maybe they won't make you king," Jinx began, to soothe him more than anything else.

"Ha! What country are you living in, my love? They will jump at this! Especially if Eamon has a say! I can hear him now, proposing it at the emergency Landsmeet tomorrow! Oh, blast it! My birthright has always been a curse for me. I knew it would haunt me forever and bite me in the arse again!" He said miserably.

"Hey, I think you'd make a WONDERFUL king! So stop this at once, Alistair! You always belittle yourself, and I won't stand for it anymore!" She said angrily.

"If you rule beside me, it could work. Nobody knows all those damned nobles better than you," he added after a moment's thought. "Aww," he groaned. "Somebody just take me to the Deep Roads! King of Ferelden," he sighed. "What fun!"

She giggled and kissed him fully on the lips. "I insist, your Majesty. You _shall_ be a great king." She kissed him again and he deepened the kiss, his hands roaming over her back and grinding her to him. "Especially because...if I recall correctly, whenever you lead, you end up without any pants, no?" She teased into his mouth.

"You little minx," he growled into her mouth. "I'll show you 'without any pants'!"

"I can't wait," she giggled.

...

Eamon slipped from under the bed covers and stood in front of the window. The whole city looked peaceful and was asleep.

He smiled, the smile curling up and becoming a huge grin. It had been so easy.

He went downstairs to his study and poured himself a large brandy, then sat at the chair in front of the fireplace. He could see that Alistair was most affected by everything that had happened and had regarded Eamon with both concern and admiration.

He loved it when things started to work out in his favor. Nobody would dare question him, and he would have Alistair ensnared and right where he wanted him.

It was perfect.

And the nobles, pitiful people to move around on strings.

A chuckle escaped his lips and he raised his glass high.

_A toast to me. Soon they would all bow to me, like I deserve. Soon, I will let my hand be known all over Ferelden. For Alistair will be the puppet I want, and more. _

And this was only the beginning. Not even the Cousland girl would stand against him now, for he would not allow it.

...


	47. A Funeral and A Landsmeet

**Sorry about not updating yesterday; I got DA2 in the mail on Friday and was playing non-stop. That game is NOT addictive in the least! LOL! :P**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: xXxNikxXx, Raven Jadewolfe, Jinx1983, auradorina, LadyCallia, Mandrs, Saga Svanhildr, PheonRen, millahnna, and rebelgoddess19! You guys rock! :D **

**Bioware owns, I swear! :D **

Chapter 47 - A Funeral and a Landsmeet.

Alistair woke up very early the next morning. He gazed at his wife who was sleeping soundly and smiled.

Taking care not to wake her, he grabbed a tunic and put it on, getting into a pair of loose trousers afterwards and headed off towards the twins' room. Slipping inside quietly, he went up to their beds and looked down at them tenderly.

Alexander was sleeping with both his arms up, hands over his head, and one leg out of the bed covers. Alistair grinned, and lifted his leg gently, putting it under the covers again and immediately covering his son up with the sheets and blankets. He bent down and kissed the sweet forehead and walked over to where his daughter lay.

She was smiling in her sleep, and looked so sweet and beautiful. One of her hands held a toy that Alistair had got for her at the market square in Highever, the other was thrown back on the pillow. He bent down to kiss her forehead and tucked her in as well. Satisfied that they were both sleeping soundly, he turned to leave, only to find Jinx leaning on the door frame, smiling at him.

He grinned back at her and they both left the room. Jinx waited for Alistair to shut the door and he put an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to their room.

"I've been thinking," Alistair began, sitting at the table in the room. Jinx sat on the chair beside him and smiled, waiting for him to continue. "It may not be a bad idea after all. I could do some good if I'm king, you know."

"I know. I know for sure you would make a great king. I've always thought so," she smiled up at him, and he was moved by the trust and confidence she had in him at that moment. "You are a good man. Good men happen to make good kings." She added softly.

"I haven't always been a good man, you know. I did things in Orlais, bad things," he said frowning.

"I know. I also know you were a drunkard. Nothing good ever comes of drinking excessively," she said wisely.

"I hated myself. I wanted to destroy myself for doing what I did to you. I wanted to punish myself so badly. I longed for you so much. I missed you even worse. I - I wasn't faithful Jinx," he said sadly. "It only happened once, but I feel so ashamed."

Jinx said nothing, but continued to look at him. He let out a deep breath.

"I wanted to have you so badly that night, and the alcohol, it blinded me. I went to each and every brothel in Orlais, looking for a girl that looked like you. I found one in the last brothel I went to, she had brown hair and green eyes, and, well. I took her. I paid in advance. I ended up crying your name on her shoulder, asking you to forgive me. She spoke to me in Orlesian, and then I realized that it was not you and I was not home at all. I left then, and took a bath afterwards. I felt so dirty and unworthy of you..."

Jinx still said nothing. Alistair looked into her eyes. There was something there that he had never seen before.

"I'm sorry. I - I truly am. I was so miserable without you. And it never happened again."

Jinx stood up and went to the armoire. She took out her black warden runic set, and put it on. She then turned to look at him. "Put on your armor, and meet me in the sparring room."

And she left.

...

She was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him, holding her family sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Alistair had two daggers, and she threw a sword to him. It skidded across the room, stopping at his feet. He nodded and took the sword, throwing the other dagger to the floor.

They both took defensive positions and circled around each other, slowly.

"Shouldn't we be using blunt swords and daggers for this?" He asked nervously.

Jinx did not reply, but lunged at him, and his sword and dagger went up, blocking her thrusting sword. They stood directly in front of each other. She was breathing heavily, then she twirled and started to dance.

Almost immediately, he started to dance as well, mimicking her steps, and she looked a bit surprised, but was not taken aback. They lunged at each other again, only this time, Alistair sidestepped, and gave her a playful pat on her buttocks with the flat side of his sword. She growled and turned quickly, ramming her pommel into his side. He grunted and took several steps back.

They circled each other again, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Jinx's eyes were flashing angrily, his were wary and careful. He did not want to hurt her, so he had to rethink each and every move he made.

She attacked again, and he caught her sword and dagger in his own. They struggled like this for a few minutes and she brought her knee up to his groin, but he anticipated her move and pushed her away, grinning.

She was covered in sweat now, and lunged at him again with a scream. He sidestepped again, and again gave her a playful pat on her buttocks with the flat side of his sword. She screamed again, then stuck out her foot just as he was about to turn, and caught him off balance, but he did not fall. Her sword moved in for the kill and she stopped a few inches from his face, then whirled on the spot placing herself swiftly behind him, bringing the flat end of her sword on his buttocks and whacking it with all her strength.

"Ow!" He cried out, and turned, facing her. "That bloody well hurt!"

She grinned then, and moved in to attack again. Giving another scream, she brought her sword down, and he met it in the air, his sword clanging against it. She brought her dagger up and he met it with his own noisily. They remained like this locked into the position, their faces inches apart, and he moved in to kiss her, but she took several steps back and circled him again.

"You bastard! I was so worried about you while you were gone! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled. "It's all about you, isn't it? YOUR pain, YOUR self-guilt! YOUR sorrow! YOUR lonesomeness! Well I've got news for you! I was lonely too! I was in pain too! I felt guilty too! I felt like my life had ended! Yet I didn't do what you did! I didn't become a drunkard! I didn't go to a brothel and ask for a prostitute that looked like you!" She screamed, her blades coming at him again, but he again stopped them with his own.

"I know, I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me," he said.

"SHUT UP! Or I'll CUT YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF!" She yelled and struggled to break free of the position they were locked in. "And I still love you! You son of a bitch!" She hit his buttocks and threw her sword and dagger down, and suddenly she was on him, hitting his face with all the strength she could muster.

The momentum with which she flung herself on him took him by surprise, and he staggered backwards and fell, letting go of his sword and dagger as he grabbed her to break the fall for her. She fell on top of him, still hitting him with all she had. "I fucking love you, you idiot! You worm! You worthless piece of -"

He kissed her.

She struggled in his arms and broke away from the kiss and slapped him.

"I love you," he said. "I told you I'm sorry. I'm not as strong as you are. I am worthless, I know! Please, let me love you and let me make it up to you, love."

"You are going to have to make it up to me every day, for the rest of your life!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he shot back.

"And do lots of good deeds, to win me back," she added.

"I will. I'll do it all, every day for the rest of my life," he said, his eyes sad and hopeful.

"I mean a lot of shit, and I mean a lot!" She growled.

"I know. I'll do whatever you ask me to do. I mean that," he said earnestly.

"Whatever I ask you? Really?" She grinned wickedly.

"Well, everything except put on a dress and dance the Remigold," he shot back.

She burst out laughing and then she kissed him. He held her in his arms, feeling the passion surge and take over him.

"Ah, Jinx, you drive me crazy," he whispered.

"Not so fast, your Majesty," she teased. "Let's go take a bath. I want to let you know what your first task of the day is."

She stood up, and held out a hand to help him up, and he stood up as well, grinning down at her.

"Yes, of course, master. Anything you say," he said quickly, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

She snorted.

"For starters, we should spar every day. Even after you become king. And you should stop referring to yourself as 'worthless'. You aren't. You are a wonderful man, Alistair. And you are going to make a wonderful king. I also want you to never look at another woman for as long as we live," she added, looking sideways at him, daring him to say something.

"That should be easy. When I'm with you, I only look at you anyway," he grinned.

"You dickhead," she replied and kissed him again.

...

Alistair met with Marcus before they left for the palace. He had a sheathed sword in his hands.

"Master Wade, do you remember him?" Marcus asked Alistair.

"Of course I do. Who could ever forget him and Herren? I still remember the dragonbone armor they made for Jinx."

"Well, he crafted something for me after everything that happened at Amaranthine. I don't use it at all, being a mage. I thought I might give it to you, you know? Maybe you could keep it or give it to Jinx as a wedding anniversary gift, or something. It's called Vigilance, and it adds to all your strengths and skills when you wield it and causes fire damage as well." He handed Alistair the sheathed sword, which Alistair took wordlessly.

"I - thank you. Though I'd rather give it to Jinx, she is strong enough to wield two swords now," he unsheathed it for a few moments, and looked upon the blade which gleamed brightly in the light. The hilt was beautiful as well, it looked to be made of gold and was all hand-carved with intricate patterns.

"She would appreciate it, I think. She probably still wields her family sword?" Marcus asked grinning.

"Yes, she does as a matter of fact," he smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find the right moment to give it to her. Master Wade forged it using durable Elder dragonbone, as well as other items. A dragon egg, in fact, of all things." He grinned at the memory of Wade forging the longsword and Herren clucking around like a mother hen.

"Thank you, brother. This means a great deal to me. I'll give it to her later," Alistair said and placed a hand on Marcus's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. They both smiled at each other, the best of friends - a mage and an ex-Templar.

Alistair went back to his room to leave the blade in his armoire. Jinx was getting the children ready, so she wasn't there, and he was thankful for that as he managed to hide the blade and leave the room without her knowing about it.

He straightened his armor and walked off to the children's room to see if he could lend a hand. The sooner they left the better.

...

The children were fidgeting, and Alistair bent over and knelt to talk to them for the fourth time. It was hard for them to be quiet in a funeral, but he whispered to them yet again, and they stood as still as they could, for the time being.

Finally the pyre was lit, and all of them bowed their heads, saying a silent prayer for Anora, as they saw her off to the Maker.

"Papa, play now?" Alexander's clear voice cut through the people assembled around the burning pyre.

A few nobles tittered. One of them hid his face behind a hand trying to get serious again. Bann Alfstanna actually found herself grinning and Bann Sighard smiled.

"Hush, Alexander, or papa will be angry!" Jinx whispered with a warning in her eyes, and the twin immediately relapsed into silence, still fidgeting however.

Trisha had had her eyes on the flames, staring at them as if hypnotized. She had, however looked away when Alexander had spoken up and now gazed up at her father with adoration in her hazel-green eyes and a smile on her lips. She then elbowed her brother, and held a finger to her lips, admonishing him in her own way to keep quiet.

Alexander stuck his tongue out at her, feeling completely out of sorts. He was a little angry, to tell the truth. Papa promised to play, after all.

When the flames died down, they all made their way to the throne room, a quiet procession in the grey morning light.

It was time for the emergency Landsmeet.

...

"My friends, we are all gathered today because of recent lamentable events. As you know the queen is dead, and we are in desperate need of a successor to the throne," Eamon's grave voice reached the end of the throne room chamber. "You all know that Maric's only living son is amongst us and here today. He is a Theirin, and as such I propose him as king. Something that I am sure will meet with your immediate approval, as the throne is rightfully his."

The nobles broke into cheers and applauses. Alistair blushed and made his way up the dais. He smiled at Eamon and turned to the nobles.

"My lords and ladies, I thank you all for coming here to pay respects to our queen," he began. "May the Maker keep her by His side always." He bowed his head respectfully and they all did the same. Then after a few moments, he raised his head. "May I present my wife, Amanda Theirin? She is a Cousland and some of you know her very well. I would also like to introduce my son and daughter at this time. Alexander Bryce and Trisha Eleanor." Jinx and the twins joined him at the dais. The twins hid shyly behind her skirt, but Alistair lifted Alexander onto his shoulders first then Trisha. The crowd broke into a loud applause and cheers. The twins held on to his armor and their mother's skirt looking at them all with wide eyes. Alistair grinned and cleared his throat to speak. "I would be honored to be your king and will strive to ensure the happiness of each and every Ferelden citizen. This I swear."

The applause was deafening. Eamon was grinning from ear to ear, while Alistair held on to Jinx's hand tightly and faced the crowd smiling, bringing a hand up to wave once at them all.

"The coronation will be set for next week. I trust -," Eamon began.

"I would also like my wife's coronation to be set for that same day, Eamon," Alistair said quickly, interrupting. Eamon smiled at Alistair upon hearing those words. "Of course, Your Highness, it will be arranged."

"Good to know," Alistair replied and smiled at the nobles. "I know that some of the lands are still Blighted and we are struggling to make ends meet, but I am confident that if we all work together, Ferelden will improve, not only politically but economically as well. Maker be with you all, and watch over you." He waved once again and the crowd applauded and cheered.

Zevran looked around the room, taking in all the nobles' reactions. He smirked to himself and put away all the information he had gathered for future use. Alistair and Jinx would be most interested in knowing that there were two or three nobles that didn't look very happy at all about the new king.

No, not happy at all.

...


	48. The Warden King

**Wow. The hits and visitors yesterday were amazing! Thanks to all those who are following this story closely and have favorited it and added it to your alerts! It really means a lot to me! I also want to thank my reviewers: LadyCallia, ArcturasB, Raven Jadewolfe, auradorina, xXxNikxXx, PheonRen, Saga Svanhildr and Jinx1983. You all rock! :D **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 48 - The Warden King

Alistair, Jinx and the twins stayed at the palace along with Zevran and Leliana, who had turned into their shadows. Zevran had voiced his observations to the couple immediately after the Landsmeet, and Alistair had thanked him, focusing on what Jinx had to say on the matter. She had told him that it was probably due to the fact that he was a warden, and that made sense to him. There were still some people out there who still secretly supported Anora and her father, not to mention the fact that Alistair had left them all and run off to Orlais during the Blight. He looked troubled, but did not say anything, choosing to listen to Jinx and follow her suggestions.

"We should hold a celebratory banquet immediately after the coronation, and see to helping the banns directly so that their lands continue to produce. If we lend a helping hand with manpower and seeds, then they will grow warm to the idea of you on the throne, if they aren't already," she said thoughtfully. "They were not at all adverse to you taking the throne a few years back. I'm sure they also support you now. During the time that Anora was queen, she did little for the land and instead concentrated on having people pay outrageous taxes. That, along with the elven upraising in the alienage, had the people really displeased. If you are quick to help the banns, and do something for the elves, you will be on the right track."

"As usual, you have the brightest head in Ferelden for this, my love. Am I ever lucky that you are so clever and my queen," he sighed. "Zevran, please make sure to see if there are others who voice their disagreement during the coronation. Mingle with the crowds. It wouldn't hurt to have a clear picture of what they are saying and what they complain about. Leliana, I'm sure you can find out a few things as well," he smiled at the redhead, who smiled back at him. Zevran nodded in agreement to this.

Just then the door to the study opened, and Eamon walked in, beaming at them all. Alistair felt Jinx stiffen and looked uncomfortable.

"Ah, hello, Eamon," Alistair said, giving him a lopsided grin. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course. I was wondering if we could set up your agenda for the day of the coronation? There are a few nobles who want a word with you and some others who aren't noble as well. I was thinking of an audience, where they stand in line and present their case to you?"

Alistair turned immediately to Jinx, the unspoken question in his eyes, and Eamon's smile wavered for the briefest of moments. Jinx nodded at Alistair and he turned back to Eamon, smiling.

"Yes, that would be fine. But I suggest the queen's throne chair to be put next to mine. She will be directly overseeing all the requests with me. Afterwards, we could all gather in a celebratory banquet, what do you say to that?" He gave Eamon a lopsided grin, one of his eyebrows arching upwards.

"The banquet is a splendid idea. Ah, Maric rarely used Rowen's chair," he said. "I believe it's been put away in a storage room of some sorts somewhere."

"Then I suggest you devote your time to finding it. I will not see all those people without Amanda at my side, simply because I will not rule if she doesn't rule beside me," Alistair retorted, his smile disappearing.

"Of course, Your Highness, I shall see to this personally," Eamon bowed, and turned to leave.

He shut the door behind him and shook his head, scowling.

_Damn that Cousland girl! _

...

Alistair lay Vigilance on the bed as he waited for Jinx to return from the kitchen with a snack. Truth be told, he wasn't very hungry, but she was, and he agreed to her idea of a late snack before bed. He just needed an excuse to get her out of the room, and for once, the excuse had presented itself. He grinned. There was hardly any time for them by the time they tucked the twins for bed, and he wanted to give her Vigilance now, if they were going to continue to spar on a daily basis. He shook his head with a smile. He'd have to ask her about using blunt swords and daggers though.

Jinx entered the room, carrying a silver tray. On it was a huge cheese wheel and a large pitcher of water, with two glasses. Alistair hurried to help her with the tray, setting it on the table and then they sat at the table themselves.

"Ah, you sure do know what my heart desires," he said happily as he attacked the cheese wheel with gusto. She chuckled and helped herself to a sliver, then took a more generous piece he had cut out for her. They munched on the cheese, and drank all the water in the pitcher. Alistair was wearing nothing, but she had put on a robe to go to the kitchen. He eyed the robe, which was low-cut, following the valley of her breasts avidly.

"Are you planning to undress me with your eyes, Your Highness?" She dimpled at him, and her laughter was promptly cut off by his demanding kiss on her mouth. His hands roamed over her full breasts and she hummed into his mouth, driving him crazy. He stood up, pulling her to him, and she ground her hips on his growing erection. They continued to embrace as he led her to the bed taking his time. He pushed her back gently and she sat on the bed, then got right up, squealing. Turning, she saw the sword and her eyes widened.

"What the fuck is that?" She commented, pointing to the longsword breathlessly.

"_That_ is a longsword. It's called 'Vigilance'. Do you like it?" He said grinning down at the look on her face.

"I love it. It's beautiful! Wait...you mean...it's for me?" She eyed him, awe written all over her face.

"Yes, I thought you'd like to give your family sword a rest. It was made by Master Wade. Do you remember him?" He asked, nuzzling the crown of her head briefly.

"Of course I do! But what is it doing here? Isn't Wade supposed to be making weapons for the wardens at Vigil's Keep now?" She asked.

"Yes. Marcus brought it for me, but I told him I'd give it to you. I have a good sword right now, my father's blade. I don't need another sword," he said. "I want you to have it, my love. It's enchanted of course and gives a boost to all your strengths, attributes and skills. Also kicks a hell of a punch. Fire damage on those you strike down," he grinned.

"Oh, my love! Thank you so much!" She squealed and flung herself into his arms. He hugged her back, smiling into her hair, touched by her simple reaction.

She broke away and took it reverently then. Unsheathing it, she admired the blade and weighed it in her hand, taking a few swipes in the air. He admired the view before him, thinking there was nobody as skilful as she, when she wielded a blade.

"It's perfect," she breathed, then sheathed it again, and set it on the table. She turned and walked over to him slowly, moving her hips suggestively and her voice but a purr when she spoke to him again.

"Now, where were we?"

And Alistair Theirin stopped thinking altogether.

...

When Jinx gave Duncan's shield back to Alistair, he had a lump in his throat. He just took her in his arms and asked her to go to the sparring room immediately, excitement in his voice. He looked like a child and she grinned and agreed instantly. Alistair's childish attitude was infectious. Indeed, Jinx often found herself thinking that she now had three children instead of two.

He quickly remembered all the shield tactics he knew, practicing first on a row of dummies and then turning to her with a smile on his face, suggested they spar with blunt swords and daggers, grabbing a wooden shield from one of the tables. She nodded to this, and soon the only sounds heard in the room were the sounds their blades and Alistair's shield made as they parried.

The twins came into the room at a certain point and laughed to see their parents sparring, clapping their little hands. The nurse, who had stayed on after Anora's death, had a hard time keeping their hands off the weapons. Alexander was attracted to Duncan's shield from the get go.

Alistair sat next to his son, breathing heavily.

"That shield belonged to a great man," he told Alex in a soft voice, "someone your papa loved very much."

"Great man," Alex repeated, his little hand tracing the pattern of the griffon on the shield.

"Yes, and that animal is a griffon," Alistair smiled down at his son.

"Griffon!" Alex echoed happily. Trisha sat next to them both and grinned at her father adoringly.

"Griffon bird?" She asked and began to trace the pattern on the shield as well.

"Yes, griffons are birds, little love," Alistair smiled at his daughter.

"Come, children, time for your baths and then dinner!" The nurse interrupted. They hugged their papa and went off with the nurse. Alistair gazed after them, his eyes following their every movement. Jinx quietly sat on the floor beside him.

"So," he said, moving to take her in his arms, "are you ready to become queen tomorrow, love?"

"What do you think?" She asked him coyly, dimpling.

"Ah, I can feel your urge to start celebrating already," he teased, kissing her on the lips softly.

"Now what would give you that idea, I wonder?" She shot back at him, and then kissed him back.

...

The Coronation proved to be boring, and long. Jinx could hardly contain herself. She and Alistair had not gotten enough sleep the night before, although she would gladly do it all again tonight. She smiled as she caught his eyes and he smiled back, then saw the desire in hers and blushed. Her smile turned into a grin.

Very solemnly, but with a twinkle in his eye, Alistair went down on one knee as he recited the oath to protect Ferelden and serve the nation's best interests while the Grand Cleric blessed him. Very solemnly, Alistair then rose, King of Ferelden. Very solemnly, he took a gold circlet from a cushioned pillow on the table behind him and crowned Jinx Queen of Ferelden. Very solemnly, they stood before the crowd of people, waving and smiling down at them.

The throne room now had two golden chairs, side by side, on the raised dais. The nobles took their places in a queue and thus the first public audience started with Alistair and Jinx as king and queen.

The nobles' petitions were heard. Alistair gave out his solution to each one, consulting with Jinx during brief intervals. The time had come for the rest of the people to form a line and ask them for help as well. Before they started, however, Alistair stood and addressed everyone in the room.

"It is my desire and hope that we all work towards making Ferelden a great nation. Therefore, I will grant gold and manpower towards restoring all the lands in the Bannorn, provided they pay back their debt as soon as they harvest. The Banns must now approach the scribes on the tables on our right, and proceed to record the lands they own, the workers they need as well as the amount of coin needed to help them. They will immediately be given what they need. I trust that this first step will prove fortuitous to all gathered here." He paused, waiting for the applause to die down. "I also wish to make known that the taxes will be immediately reduced. The lands were Blighted, and it is both unnecessary and unwise to burden Ferelden with taxes. The nation must recover first and produce in order to establish a good financial basis. The queen and I will now hear the rest of your petitions," he finished, and the applauses and cheers that filled the room were deafening.

Alistair smiled and winked at Jinx when he sat on the throne next to her and her heart beat fast and loud as she smiled back proudly at him.

...

The blonde man was the last in line, and he fidgeted after going down on a knee to salute the king and queen first. He was nervous and they both smiled at him kindly, encouraging him to speak up.

"My name is Levi, Your Majesties. Levi Dryden. I hope you will help me out, because nobody will," he began, and wrung his hands nervously. Jinx's immediately felt sorry for him.

"Speak up. We will do our best to help you," she said kindly to him.

"I am the great grandson of Sophia Dryden, who was Warden Commander when Arland was king," he said, pausing for a short while to catch his breath. "I am a merchant, but my name means less that dirt now, even though I think my great, great grandmother was a hero. Begging your pardon, Your Majesties, but this is difficult for me to speak about."

"Take your time, my good man," Alistair encouraged him softly.

"Well, the fortress, Soldier's Peak, I spoke to Duncan about it, see? And Duncan promised that he would -"

"You knew Duncan?" Alistair interrupted him, his breathing hitching slightly with excitement.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He called me friend. But poor Duncan is no more," he bowed his head sadly. "I came to you because you are a warden, aren't you? I thought maybe, you could help. Soldier's Peak, it belonged to the wardens in Arland's time. But they were banished, and they put up a fight. I want to restore our lost honor, and discover proof that my great, great grandmother was a hero. I want to recover the Peak but for the wardens," he added, wringing his hands again nervously. "Duncan promised he would help me do this."

"Couldn't you go there by yourself?" Jinx added curiously.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but the keep is said to be haunted. No man has set foot on it and lived to tell the tale."

"I see," Alistair spoke quietly, deep in thought. He turned a questioning glance at his wife who smiled at his eagerness, written all over his face. "We'll think about this, and let you know tomorrow, is that good enough for you?" He said quietly. Beside him, Eamon bristled slightly. He paid no heed to that.

"Yes, Your Majesties, I would like that. Thank you so much, Your Majesties," and the poor man was led outside the room, bowing as he left.

They were alone in the throne room, save for Eamon, Zevran and Leliana. Alistair had his eyes on his wife and was grinning. Eamon took a chance and spoke.

"Your Highness, this is absurd. You have not yet been king for a day. Surely you are not planning to travel with this, this _idiot_?"

"Curb your tongue, Eamon. All my subjects are Ferelden citizens, and I respect each and every one of them," Alistair frowned. Then he grinned, his eyes twinkling merrily. "And as to travelling, what a delightful suggestion, Eamon! Why I believe the queen and myself have not yet toured the countryside, and this would prove an excellent opportunity to start, wouldn't you say so, my dear?" His eyes now twinkled at her, and she bit back a laugh and nodded, grinning at him. "Besides, you get to remain as regent in my absence, something that I trust is most agreeable to you, Eamon. So stop your bellyaching. There is a banquet to attend to, is there not?"

Alistair had said the magic word. At the mere mention of the word 'regent', Eamon had changed his demeanor, smiling happily, his eyes dreamy and distant.

As they proceeded into the banquet room, hand in hand, Jinx leaned over to her husband.

"Do you think it is wise to leave him as regent, my love?"

"Ah, well. I thought Fergus could keep an eye on him while we are gone. Marcus must come with us, of course. I'm sure he'll be anxious to travel to Soldier's Keep. And we'll take Zevran and Leliana, won't we?"

Jinx could only smile at him, reveling in the fact that Alistair made a damned fine king after all.

...


	49. Separation

**I'm alive! *grins***

**Sorry about the disappearance act, but I was sick for some time and when I got better, played more of Dragon Age 2. I am in love with that game, sigh. Of course, I cannot compare it to origins, and I miss Alistair terribly and think they did a real bad job with Alistair's face in the game! What were they thinking? *end rant***

**Anyway, hopefully you'll forgive my absence. Here is another chapter to the tale, and it's longish too. **

**I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers and everyone who follows this story as well as all those who have favorited it and have it on their story alerts! You all are a fountain of inspiration and what keeps me writing. **

**I also would like to let you all know that I may not be able to update every day as before, I'll probably be updating three times a week, I'll see how it goes. This story is far from over, but it will only get more interesting. I hope you continue to enjoy it! :D **

**Whew! Longest author's note ever! :D **

**Bioware owns! I swear! :D **

Chapter 49 - Separation

There were preparations to be made, and the palace was bustling with activity. The children would not be going with them. In the first place it was far too dangerous for them and secondly, the weather would not be kind, as autumn had finally descended upon them and the days were shorter, the winds were picking up and it would start snowing soon. Alistair and Jinx spent even more time with them, and Jinx felt a lump in her throat every time they hugged her. They hadn't left and already she was missing them.

Marcus joined in with the preparations, making himself useful at every possibility. He thought that it was a good thing to recover the old warden base and it would make a fine addition to the Ferelden Wardens. He was all smiles and would play with Alexander and Trisha whenever he saw the chance. The fact that Zevran was going had nothing to do with his present state of happiness, he found himself saying one night to Alistair, which resulted in Alistair raising his eyebrow up at him and Marcus blushing violently.

Marcus was a very bad liar.

When the time came for them to finally leave, Leliana had not packed and she went to Jinx and Alistair, who were hugging the twins for the fifth time.

"I think I want to stay with the twins. I know that they will be looked after, but I would feel better if I stayed with them," she said to Jinx.

Jinx nodded and hugged the redhead, unable to trust her voice to speak. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she tried to brush them away.

"Mamma cry, no! I want to go with mamma!" Alexander protested violently and Alistair scooped him in his arms.

"Hush, you must be a good boy. Think about what we talked about. We will return soon, but you must be strong for your sister. Be strong for Trisha," Alistair said quietly.

Trisha was crying and looked from one parent to the other, and suddenly her brother hugged her and she smiled through her tears.

"Yes, that's my boy. Papa is proud of you, son. Remember, be strong for your sister. We will return soon," Alistair said quietly, finally releasing his hold on them both and straightening up. He moved to where Jinx stood, putting his arms around her.

Jinx felt like something was tearing her heart apart as she let herself be led out to the main gates. Eamon stood there with Isolde, who had a sad look on her eyes.

"May the Maker watch over you," Eamon said. "Do not worry. We will take care of everything for you, Your Majesties."

And somehow, those words made Jinx cringe even more.

...

Guards travelled with them, of course. The royal retinue was impressive and even though Alistair had warned Eamon not to overdo it, there were two wagons that carried provisions and tents and a space for the queen in one of them. Jinx did not ride in the wagon, however, preferring instead to travel on a horse, next to her husband. There were twelve guards in all, and they flanked the king and queen at all times, whereas Levi, Zevran and Marcus rode amongst them, sometimes scouting the road ahead.

They had been riding for some time, when Jinx caught sight of a depression in the road, far to her right. She reined her horse to a stop and dismounted, Alistair immediately following suit. The guards tried to follow, but she held up her hand, motioning them to stop. She made her way to a hole in the ground, Alistair following her closely behind. In the hole, she saw a strange looking chunk of metal which glowed eerily.

Jinx went right up to it, taking off a gauntlet and reaching out to touch it. It was warm to the touch, but did not burn her hand. She took the whole chunk and had a guard carry it back to the wagon. She thought the material was interesting and found herself thinking about having something made out of it. It was not heavy at all and seemed durable enough. Alistair smiled at her as she leaned against him, whispering in his ear. He nodded and turned to the rest.

"We'll seek out a place to camp for the night. See if you can find a source of water," he ordered six of the guards, who immediately went ahead to scout the area. The rest all gathered around the wagons and waited.

Presently two of the guards returned with news of a stream further up ahead and they then waited for the remaining four before they set off in the direction of the stream.

Once they arrived, they all got busy setting up camp. The tent that Alistair and Jinx now shared was impressively huge compared to the one they had shared while they were gathering the army for the Blight and they also agreed that the mattresses and cushions for them were exceedingly comfortable. Eamon had certainly made sure they would not be experiencing any hardships on this trip at any rate.

Dinner was soon made by the lone servant travelling with them, and they were soon sitting around the fire, eating lamb fillets, vegetables and potatoes. The wind blew around them and Jinx shivered slightly, gathering her woolen cloak around her. As if on cue, Alistair then moved to sit right next to her, keeping an arm around her shoulders when they were done eating. The roaring fire made them feel warmer, and Marcus heated a portion of the stream for them so they could wash up before they went to their tents to catch up on some sleep. Four of the guards started a night watch and the rest all went into their tents retiring for the evening.

...

**Palace in Denerim**

The children were kept busy either playing with Leliana or listening to some of her tales and music. In the days that followed the king and queen's departure, Eamon slowly wormed his way to Alexander's side. He talked to him and gave him gifts he got from the market district. Soon the little boy found himself spending more and more time with his new uncle.

Eamon always made it a point to sing great praises of Alistair to the boy, and speak as little as possible about his mother. He also made sure Leliana was never present during their conversations, but soon discovered that Alexander was quite taken with Eamon and that made her feel uneasy.

One day, there was a bustle of activity and Leliana hurried to the throne room, only to find Isolde hugging a woman and talking rapidly to her in Orlesian. She heard the whole conversation, before Eamon noticed her and put on his biggest grin ever.

"Ah, Leliana, come. This is Isolde's sister, Jacqueline. She is here visiting us from Orlais. You know Orlesian, do you not?" Leliana found herself looking at a gorgeous blond, with pretty blue eyes and a lovely body to boot. She smiled and welcomed her, even though she had her misgivings about her arrival.

Jacqueline's eyes then fell on the twins who were holding on to Leliana and she cooed at them, batting her long eyelashes and smiling, as she produced two dolls: one that resembled a warrior for Alexander, and another that resembled a lady for Trisha. The twins took their gifts and smiled up at her, and she ignored the rest from that moment on as she clapped and played with them, speaking in Ferelden, with a heavy Orlesian accent. Soon the twins were holding on to her hands and begging her to go out to the courtyard to play. She laughed, a silvery laugh that made Leliana's hair stand on end, and agreed. Leliana then stepped up and spoke.

"I'm sorry but Alexander and Trisha must take their baths and have their dinner. It is late for them," she said quickly with a frown.

The twins started to protest, but Jacqueline dimpled at them and promised they would play the next day.

Leliana smiled at them all, and took the twins away, thinking to herself that Jinx was going to kill this Orlesian woman when she got back.

...

**Soldier's Peak **

They had been battling undead, demons and even an arcane horror upon their arrival at the peak. Jinx swore to herself as they caught their breaths and tended to minor wounds before going up a set of stairs that would take them to yet another floor. The place was huge, and full of cobwebs and old chests that held equipment and various pieces of armor.

Levi went with them, keeping to himself and chatting only to Alistair and Jinx when the need arose. He was dismayed at learning that his great, great grandmother had called upon demons to help them in their battle against Arland and his forces.

When they reached the main hall, and saw what awaited them there, their hearts fell. All across the end of the vast room there was a shimmering and crackling, clearly indicating that the Veil to the Fade had been torn. This was the portal the demons were using to get to this plane. They fought the hardest of their battles here, with a powerful demon and some undead, as well as two rage demons. Two of their soldiers died here, and they were exhausted when they finally won.

Jinx stood staring at the shimmering and crackling for a few moments. They all sat on the wooden floor to eat and drink some water, resting for a bit before continuing on to the next floor. Alistair smiled beside her, taking her in his arms for a few moments.

"You're all right, aren't you?" He asked softly, kissing her forehead.

"Of course I am," she grinned. "It takes a lot more to bring me down, you know this."

"It's true," he chuckled. "I married an indestructible goddess." She grinned at this and they shared a chaste kiss before getting up and walking around to make sure everyone else was all right.

...

Jinx found herself staring at the putrid remains of Sophia Dryden, dressed in a beautiful blue and silverite armor, bearing the warden symbol of a griffon etched on the breastplate. It was talking and it wanted to make a deal with it.

"Aha. And why should I trust a demon?" She asked the ghoulish figure who cackled and responded.

"A fool this one would be to strike you down. You have destroyed many of my ilk to get here. If you do as I ask, we can be rid of them, and I'll be free to wander the world."

"You foul, putrid whatever-you-are! " Jinx exclaimed, her anger getting the best of her, "I'll never make a deal with you!"

"Then you are a fool!" The demon screamed and lunged at Jinx.

Jinx was ready. In one sweep, and twirling around, she stuck Vigilance directly up her neck, and Demon-Sophia crumpled to the floor, undoubtedly dead this time around. Jinx severed her head, just to be on the safe side.

The rest dispatched the undead that had come to life to assist the demon and then Jinx walked around with Alistair, finding Sophia's journal on the only table in the room. After making sure that it held no warden secrets, Alistair handed it to Levi with a smile. Jinx, meanwhile, was struggling with a complicated lock on the only chest in the room. When she finally opened it, they found a complete set of Warden armor, and Jinx turned to grin at Alistair.

"Jackpot," she announced and handed the set to him. He smiled at her and in turn gave it to one of the guards, who stashed it away for him.

"Well, let's all see about visiting this warden mage. Sophia talked about him as if he were still alive. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. This place is just crazy," Jinx said clearly, shaking her head.

They all found a door in the other room and walked straight into an ambush, undead archers shooting their arrows at them and three skeletons running forward to attack.

"This keeps getting better and better, huh?" Jinx yelled as she made a beeline for the archers together with Alistair, who he kept his shield out in front of them while they ran.

"A regular party, I'd say, my dear," Alistair yelled back at her, as his sword cut off the head of one of the archers, who crumpled in a heap before him, and moving onto the next.

"Well, we both know what to do now whenever we get bored. We just have to find ourselves a mausoleum!" Jinx shot back, dispatching the last archer.

Alistair laughed out loud and turned back to the rest. They were standing on a bridge that led to a dilapidated tower, the wind howling madly around them, and snow biting their cheeks.

Hopefully they would find the warden mage there and finally find a way to bring an end to all this madness.

...

Jinx found herself bristling at Avernus. He wasn't a likeable person, and even though she whispered "Templar!" to Alistair when he blurted out angrily that there was no excuse to summoning demons, she also found herself disliking the warden mage immensely.

Jinx went right up to Avernus, and he blinked at her, unsure of what she was doing.

"Listen, Petite-Ears, I have had enough of this blasted keep from the Fade. I want answers," she snarled at him, while Alistair tried hard not to burst out laughing, and bit his cheeks.

"Petite-Ears?" He repeated dumbly, looking at her with such a comical expression on his face that Alistair finally did burst out laughing.

"You heard what I said, or don't your pop-out ears work?" She thrust an index finger up to his face. "Now, Levi Dryden brought us here, and I demand you tell him what he wants to know, or you'll lose your head AND your ears!" The mage's hand instinctively went to his neck. Zevran let out a chuckle and Marcus had a huge grin on his face.

"What is it that the boy wishes to know then?" Avernus asked.

"Master mage, Ser. My name is now worth less than dirt. Is there any proof that my great, great grandmother was a hero?"

"Ha! You are a Dryden? The Cosmos has a sense of humor!" The mage cackled and Jinx punched him right in the jaw. He staggered back a few steps, his hand healing his jaw automatically, then looked at her with a bit of trepidation. This girl clearly did the unexpected.

"You idiot! Answer Levi's question!" She growled at him.

"Sophia Dryden was the best of us. Brave, dedicated and a true warrior. But proof? There is none to be had."

"I'm sorry Levi," Jinx turned to Dryden, who thanked her.

"We need to solve the mess in the main hall. The Veil is torn," Alistair said to Jinx.

"You are to blame for all of this. Now you must fix it," Jinx told the mage.

"So old. Let me help you rid the peak of the demons. Let me undo the greatest of my mistakes. Then, I will submit to your judgment," Avernus said sadly.

"Until the demons are dead, we are allies then." Jinx agreed.

"So be it. Let us go to the main hall at once."

...

The fight against the demons was brutal, but Marcus's healing and offensive spells helped greatly. Alistair stayed close to Jinx the whole time, trying to protect her the best that he could. Both Zevran and he danced around the wraiths and shades, but when the Desire demon appeared, Jinx was already out of stamina.

The Desire demon performed her cursed dance spell, and Jinx was knocked back, away from Alistair's protective shield and when Alistair turned, a shade had already attacked her, immobilizing her and wounding her deeply. As she fell to the floor, Alistair gave a bellowing cry and attacked the shade, bashing his shield right into it and killing it with his sword. Jinx lay on the floor, bloody and unconscious. Marcus instantly applied a healing spell, while Alistair fell to the floor and gathered her in his arms.

The fight was over, but Jinx lay unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Alistair, she's lost a lot of blood. She'll need to rest," Marcus said sadly.

"The Veil has been closed. The Keep is safe. I said I would submit myself to judgment. Warden, what is your decision?" Avernus asked Marcus.

"You must atone. Find ways to research for the wardens, ethically," Marcus said, then he turned his attention on Jinx again.

"Let's take her out of her," Zevran whispered.

"I agree," Alistair said, visibly shaken. "We'll set up camp here and rest. Levi, are you staying?"

"I thought I might sell my wares here, Your Majesty," Levi said gazing sorrowfully at the queen.

"Right, we can talk later," Alistair said, as he took Jinx in his arms and silently carried her out of the main hall and back to the entrance.

...

When Jinx regained consciousness, the first thing she saw was Alistair's worried face looking down at her. Those beautiful amber eyes were so relieved, that she smiled and held out her arms. With a sob he went to them and held her close, nuzzling the curve of her neck and showering her with kisses.

"Love, my love," he crooned into her ear, his voice husky with emotion.

"I'm sorry. I should have taken something to boost my stamina up," she replied, her fingers entwining themselves in his hair.

"No, don't be sorry, I should have known the desire demon would knock you back. It always has in the past. I forgot," he murmured.

"Why am I so clean?" She asked curiously and he gave a bark of a laugh as he broke away, his eyes twinkling.

"Um, I took the liberty of washing you completely. Nothing I haven't done before, or seen, and I loved every moment of it," he teased, his amber eyes warm.

"I bet you did," was the only thing she managed to say before he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Mmmm," she hummed, breaking away from the kiss first. "I suppose everyone is sleeping by now. Aren't you tired, my love?"

"Not tired enough," he quipped and pressed his body into her side. Her eyes widened when she felt his arousal and she giggled.

"Well, then, I suggest you do something about it," she purred. "And tomorrow, we leave to go home, yes?"

"As my queen commands," he replied, bringing his lips down on her once again.

...


	50. Homecoming

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed my fic. Your reviews mean so much to me! ****I'm so behind on reading and reviewing the fics they are currently writing, I promise to get to that soon! **

**Thank you xXxNikxXx, LadyCallia, Jinx1983, auradorina, Xivia, Raven Jadewolfe, KCousland, wildcat717, Shepard Supreme, RainDancer823, PheonRen, Kira Tamarion.**

**I'll try to post new chapters as I write them. My health is really not behaving these days, but I have my good days, so I'll manage to get the chapters up, lol **

**Bioware owns everything, alas! :D **

Chapter 50 - Homecoming

As it turned out, they stayed for another day. Jinx had given the strange metal to Levi's brother who happened to be a weapon smith, and a fine one at that. He told them the strange metal was star metal and would make a fine weapon. When Alistair looked at Jinx, he saw the dreamy expression in her eyes and smiled as he realized she would be the one wielding it.

Levi's brother called it Starfang, and Jinx loved it. She was now wielding two swords, both Vigilance and Starfang and practiced with them against her companions and the guards all the way to the palace.

"You know, you have to be more careful with those things. Dead guards won't protect us."

Jinx turned to Alistair and smiled at his words while she helped the guard she had been parrying with to stand up.

They were all in a light mood. They were going home and Jinx could hardly wait to see her children again.

...

Once the palace gates came into view, Jinx jumped off her horse and broke into a run. Eamon was at the gates, as well as Isolde and Leliana who were both smiling. Jinx ignored both Eamon and Isolde and ran up to Leliana, sweeping her up in a big hug. The bard laughed out loud at this.

"Where are the children, Red?"

"They're playing in the courtyard - uh, I think I should tell you -"

But Jinx broke into a run towards the courtyard not bothering to listen to what she had to say. Alistair was grinning as he, too, embraced the bard who wasted no time.

"Alistair, you must know that we have a visitor..."

He turned to inspect Eamon, who was smiling.

"Oh? And who is this visitor, Eamon?"

"My sister-in-law has arrived from Orlais to visit us. She hasn't seen Isolde in a while and thought she'd catch up, Your Majesty." Eamon bowed before him, while retaining that maddeningly smug smile of his.

"I see," Alistair replied thoughtfully. What he said next wiped the smile from his face. "I need your assistance, Eamon. You will contact Teagan and have him brought here. I have a position waiting for him that might interest him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go say hello to my children."

"I will contact Teagan as you request, Your Majesty." Eamon muttered through clenched teeth. He clearly didn't like the idea of having Teagan in Denerim with them.

On the way to the courtyard, Alistair ran into Fergus and the two men embraced.

"What's happened here, Fergus?"

"Isolde's sister-in-law happened. She's a sly one, that one. Though if she thinks she can get her way with Jinx around, she's in for a huge disappointment." Fergus grinned. "Thank the Maker you are both here, safe and sound!"

"I'm waiting for the screaming to start. Jinx must be in the courtyard by now," he chuckled. "I wonder why mayhem hasn't started yet?"

...

Jinx was hugging the twins and showering them with kisses. Trisha was giggling and hugging her back, but Alexander protested vehemently, which made Jinx kiss him even more. Alistair grinned as he entered the courtyard, and the twins ran to him immediately.

"Papa!" They both cried out as they hugged him. Bending down, Alistair took them in his arms.

"Hey! You are both bigger! What have you been eating?"

They didn't understand the joke, but Jinx burst out laughing.

"Papa, Auntie Jacklin is here!" Alexander informed him breathlessly, adoration for his father in his eyes.

"I heard that. Where is she now, do you know?"

"Gone room," Alexander informed him, proudly realizing he could answer his father's question.

"I see. Well, we'll meet her at dinner. Are you two hungry?"

"Yes, we must get something to eat," Jinx smiled. "Alexander and Trisha, go to your rooms. We have to get ready for dinner now." She gestured to Leliana who had just entered the courtyard.

"Not going!" Alexander snapped back at her. "Want to play with Aunt Jacklin!"

"Alexander, do as your mother says," Alistair said quickly. The boy blinked back at him and nodded after a few minutes. The twins left with Leliana.

"He's different. Alexander, I mean." Jinx's brow was furrowed in thought and there was something akin to sadness in her eyes.

"He's a boy. Boys don't like to be cuddled, love. Well, when they're small, that is." Alistair took her in his arms and she hugged him back, still worried about her little one.

"I hope you're right. I couldn't bear to -"

"Hey now, don't do this to yourself. Alexander is fine. He's just growing up."

"In a week?" She shot back at him, looking into his golden eyes worriedly.

"You'll see there's nothing to worry about, love. Come on. We need to bathe and change for dinner."

...

"Allow me to introduce you to my sister-in-law, Your Majesties," Eamon said whilst keeping a smug smile on his face.

Alistair tore his eyes away from the gorgeous blonde before him and focused on Eamon's smug smile. A pang of distrust and dislike helped to further avert his eyes. Maker's breath, that woman was surely a desire demon from the Fade itself!

"Welcome to the Palace," he said coldly, his eyes still on Eamon. Jinx bristled visibly beside him and he braced himself for her reaction.

"Ah, you must be Jacqueline, then." Jinx's voice was heavily coated with sweetness.

"Oui, Your Majesty," Jacqueline curtsied, which made her breasts pop out even more, due to the low-cleavage of her dress in the front. Jinx eyes widened. Beside her, Marcus gave a strained cough.

"It's suddenly hot and stuffy in here. Anyone care to open a damn window?"

Marcus's request was ignored. All eyes were on Jacqueline and Jinx now, as they eyed each other.

"Alexander is quite impressed with you. I don't see why. Darling, do you see why?" She turned to Alistair who was staring at the pattern on the wall with great interest. He started at the sudden question thrown at him and blushed. Jinx's eyes narrowed. She turned to look at Marcus who was blushing and staring at his soup intently. Zevran, however, was staring at Jacqueline while Fergus gazed up at the ceiling.

"Oh, lamb and pea stew! My favorite!" Alistair cried out gaily as he picked up his spoon and started eating, the rest relaxed and dug into their stew as well, while Jinx continued to stare at the slut sitting next to Isolde.

Nobody spoke until dinner was over. Jinx controlled herself until they moved to the next room for after-dinner drinks.

Alistair poured himself a large brandy.

"Tell me, Eamon," Jinx's sweet voice was high-pitched. "Who gave you permission to invite your relative to my home?"

Alistair drank all the brandy in one gulp. He poured himself another one.

"I didn't -" But Eamon was interrupted by Jacqueline.

"Your Majesty is mistaken." Her Orlesian accent gave her voice a musical quality. "I arrived at Eamon's home in Denerim. They told me they were in the palace, so I came here instead." She batted her eyelashes at Alistair who was now looking at her with a stupid expression on his face.

"You expect me to believe that?" Jinx replied, her voice now low and dangerous.

Jacqueline burst out laughing - a silvery cold laugh, which curdled Alistair's blood.

_Yep. She's a desire demon all right. _

"Regardless what the circumstances might have been, the issue here is that we don't like arriving home to find it with someone who is a stranger to us," Alistair said sternly.

"Ah if that is a problem, we can get to know each other, Your Majesty." Jacqueline's voice purred.

Several things happened immediately after Jacqueline said those words. Firstly, the glass Alistair was holding slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor. But most importantly, Jinx crossed the room in two bounds and stood before Jacqueline, who was grinning slyly at the king's reaction. She quickly brought her fist up and hit Jacqueline squarely in the jaw. Jacqueline was thrown several steps back by the force of the blow and she gave a little yell of surprise.

"How dare you flirt with my husband, you bitch!" Jinx snarled, her chest heaving as her breath came in short gasps. "You will leave at once! You are not welcome here!"

Everyone stood there frozen to the spot. Eamon's beady eyes were actually twice their size and bulging.

"Your Majesty, I can assure you that -"

Jinx walked so fast to where Eamon was standing, he actually took a step back in surprise.

"As for _you_ - _you_ planned this didn't you? I just _know_ you had something to do with all this!" She snarled, thrusting an index finger up to his face. Her body was trembling with anger. Alistair quickly walked over and tried to put his arms around her but she shrugged him off.

"Your Majesty, I have no idea what you are saying. I can assure you I am loyal to the crown and you both." Eamon's face was now contorted with anger, but Jinx didn't care. Before she could continue, however, Alistair interrupted.

"I suggest you escort your sister-in-law out, Eamon. And please stay out for the remainder of the evening." His voice was quiet, but the commanding tone he used was enough. Eamon bowed once and left with Isolde and Jacqueline, who had both burst into tears.

Jinx stood there breathing heavily for a few minutes. She was trembling from head to foot.

"My love, come," Alistair crooned softly. "Let's be off to bed, you'll feel better in the morning."

She allowed herself to be led away. Marcus turned to Zevran.

"But she was hot, wasn't she?"

Zevran raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Getting tired of me already, my dear warden?"

"Don't tell me you don't think she's hot, because I won't believe you," Marcus's cheerful voice rang across the room.

"Too dangerous for my tastes," Fergus commented dryly. "Frankly speaking, she gives me the chills."

...

The following afternoon there was a great commotion in the throne room. Three mages were brought in from the palace gates. Both Alistair and Jinx agreed to an audience with them.

Two of them were women and one was a man. Alistair could see they were exhausted. They had obviously been on the run, but from where and why?

He begged them to stand when they tried to kneel before them.

"Your Majesty is kind," one of the lady mages murmured. She was middle-aged and had kind eyes. "We have been travelling for a while now and are extremely tired."

"We come from the Free Marches, Your Highnesses." The man spoke. "The Knight Commander there is out of control. The way the templars treat mages is despicable. We managed to escape the Gallows and flee for our lives."

"What do you mean, despicable?" Jinx asked.

The mage turned to her. He was surprised to see warmth and kindness in the queen's eyes. He gave her a small smile before he continued speaking.

"Templars there force themselves on the women, Your Majesty. They follow us everywhere, even to our chamber pot rooms. They lock you up in dark rooms with hardly any food and water if you dare protest against them. There is a certain templar, Ser Alrik, who has the rite of Tranquility forced on mages. He treats the tranquil mages as personal sex slaves. The Knight Commander is either unaware of this or simply refuses to see. She actually has given the templars more control over us to begin with."

Beside her Alistair bristled. She felt angered by this as well.

"What you're saying is an outrage! How can this be? I thought the rite of Tranquility was only for extreme cases? Does the Champion know of this?"

"We don't know, Your Highness. But we think she may not know all that transpires in the Gallows where the Circle is kept. There is a mage, who is involved with her. She has been helping some mages from Starkhaven and allowed them to escape, protecting them from the templars. The rest of the details of what she has done are vague to us. We managed to get away, but the hundreds of mages that remain are suffering grave injustices."

"Please, Sire," the youngest of the three spoke then. "We only wish to be protected and lead good lives, helping others. But we need a place to stay. If you could only direct us somewhere where we could be left alone? We wish to be free and harm no one."

Jinx turned to Alistair who was frowning. She could tell he was against all the horrors the mages had just described to them. He turned to her and she nodded instantly knowing what his next words would be. Alistair smiled and nodded back.

"You are to remain here at the palace. Our Warden Commander is also a mage. He'll let you know what your tasks here will be as healers. We don't have any templars here. When I was young, I was sent to the Chantry to be a templar, but Duncan, my former mentor rescued me by recruiting me into the Grey Wardens. I don't agree with the templars at all. I imagine things are much worse in Kirkwall than you say. I just know that this Knight Commander will track you down here. I won't give you up and defend you till they are gone. Then you will be free to leave if you wish."

The three smiled gratefully at Alistair for his support. He called a guard and asked them to be escorted to Marcus.

When they had gone, he turned to Jinx. She was beaming at him.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you my love," Jinx murmured. "What you did was wonderful you know."

"Oh, good. I thought you'd say my 'templar was showing' again," he grinned.

"I think you've successfully killed your templar," she chuckled in response.

"Good to know. I never did like the way mages are treated as a whole. I don't think they should be oppressed. And if things are really _that_ bad in Kirkwall." He sighed. "I just hope Marian Hawke can find a way to help end their plight there."

...

The twins were playing with Leliana in the courtyard when Jinx arrived later. They ran to her and kissed her, then continued with their game. Leliana laughed and asked them to run off, she would be there soon. She gestured to the nurse who smiled and went over to where the twins were.

"Jinx, we have to talk. I have been thinking of something for some time now, and I must be sincere with you." Her pretty face was sad and there was a sad look in her eyes. Jinx felt a pang of uneasiness as she looked into Leliana's blue eyes.

"What is it, Red? I promise I don't bite. Well, I try not to most of the times."

Leliana laughed at this. It eased the tension and she gave a deep breath before she spoke.

"I feel I have to move on. I want to go back to the Chantry, but this time I want to do something more. I really need to be there. The twins are just fine here. They have you and Alistair, you both are wonderful parents. I really need to do this. It's like a calling from the Maker Himself."

Jinx eyes widened with shock for a moment. But then she got a hold of herself. This was something important for her friend. She knew that Leliana's faith was deep and that it was the most important thing in her life, but she still felt sad at the thought of losing her friend.

"Of course, I understand how much it means to you, Red. I actually admire how much faith you have."

"Thank you so much, Jinx. You have no idea what it means to me." The relief in her voice erased all the sadness Jinx was feeling. She had to stand beside her and support her decisions. She was such a loyal friend that she deserved that much.

"I think I do know. I'm sorry you'll be leaving. You have been a great friend, and I care a lot about you. You've helped me through some dark times indeed. But I will support your decision. I only want you to be happy, my friend."

Leliana started to cry.

"I know it will be so difficult. And you are only making this harder, you know." She sighed.

Jinx put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be extremely difficult. But know this: I'll always be here for you, no matter what. When will you be leaving us then?"

"In a fortnight. I still have to write the Chantry to see if they will take me in. I think I'll study in Orlais for a while then return to the Chantry in Ferelden. Thank you Jinx, I really appreciate this."

"Hey, how do you know this isn't just part of one of my plans to get away from your endless chats about shoes?"

They both burst out laughing at this and smiled. The nurse walked up to them.

"It's time for the twins dinner and baths. Do you want me to take care of it, Leliana?"

Leliana wiped her tears away.

"No, I'll do it, Maya. Thanks."

"And I'll come with you," Jinx declared happily. "Alistair is in his study right now, pouring over some official papers. Bo-ring."

They both walked off taking the twins with them. Though she dreaded the moment Leliana would finally leave, she felt happy about her finding a purpose in life. Jinx sighed.

They clearly were heading towards difficult times.

Difficult times indeed.

...


	51. The Delusions of a Madman

**Thanks SO much for all the reviews and all the get-well wishes! I am trying to get better, I promise. I want to thank all those of you who have sent me pm's, I will try to read your wonderful fics and review soon! Thanks to my good friend Jinx, who is my muse for this story. I really appreciate your friendship. You are always there for me. Thank you! Please read Jinx's story "World Spins Madly On" It is FABULOUS! **

**Hope you all like this chapter! :D **

**Bioware owns, I swear! :D**

Chapter 51 - The Delusions of a Madman

Several things occurred in the palace in the months ahead. The first to happen was Leliana leaving for the Chantry. Jinx was truly sad to see her dear friend leave, but tried her best to keep a smiling face. Once the gates closed and she disappeared down the path, she felt the sadness threatening to overwhelm her, but the twins had started to cry and she hurried over to calm them.

Alexander ran off and Jinx turned to Alistair.

"I'm telling you love, Alex is not himself. Something is wrong with him."

"I'll go talk to him, my love," Alistair responded, giving her and his daughter a quick kiss before heading off in the direction where Alexander had presumably run off to.

He found him sitting on the floor staring at it with a stony expression. He felt a vise grip on his heart to see a child who was barely three with that emotionless expression on his face. It was as if he was closing himself to everything and everyone around him.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting beside him. "Your mother is worried about you. What are you doing here alone?"

The boy shrugged and continued to look at the stone floor.

"You know I'm worried about you too, son. Tell me, what's wrong? If you tell me, maybe I can help you."

"No Auntie Leli, no Auntie Jacklin."

"Well, your Auntie Leli had to go." Alistair's voice was soft and tender. His son looked up at him, the tears finally glistening in his eyes - those eyes that looked so much like his. In spite of his son's grief, he felt relieved that Alexander was finally letting go of all the emotion he had bottled up. He had expected tears after all - not the stony lifeless expression that he had seen before. He put an arm around him and his son scrambled up his lap holding on to him while he cried.

"You go away." He sobbed.

"What? No! I'm never going to go away, son."

"You go away. Aunties go away. Nobody stays," was the grim response in between sobs.

"No, son. Your mamma and I will never go away. We'll never leave you. I promise you."

"You go away," came the little boy's stubborn reply. "You always go away."

"No, I won't. I promise."

Alexander said nothing else and quieted down.

"We love you very much, son. Don't you forget that."

...

Ser Kerras and his six templar knights stood in the throne room awaiting the arrival of the King of Ferelden. It had been a tiring journey, and a long one, but he had ordered his men to accompany him immediately to the Palace without stopping to rest or eat along the way. They had honed in on the fugitives using their phylacteries. Kerras had immediately known upon arrival that they were somewhere in the palace.

A door to his right opened and two people walked into the room. The first one visible to Ser Kerras was an elf, and he paid little heed to him. Elves were, after all, people that he didn't care about - an inferior race all but forgotten. This elf had an insolent smirk on his face, however, and it took him a few moments to register the fact that the person behind him was - Maker have mercy - a mage. The mage was in the palace and clearly not a circle mage, so he concluded he must surely be an apostate. And an apostate could only mean one thing: the mage before him was dangerous.

Ser Kerras hated mages. He was a templar, and Ser Alrik, his mentor, had trained him to smite them on sight. Unfortunately this was something that Marcus did not know.

What was even more unbelievable was that this mage was calmly walking behind the elf as if he owned the palace. Ser Kerras bristled.

"Welcome to the Palace, gentlemen," Marcus's cheerful voice reverberated and bounced off the walls. "The King is right behind me. Would you like something to eat or - " But at that moment, Ser Kerras flung his arms upwards and brought them down in a vicious smite - right on Marcus.

The force of the smite flung Marcus clear to the other side of the room, where he lay quite still. Zevran immediately drew both his daggers and adopted a defensive pose.

Alistair had entered the room before Marcus was smitten and stood there staring at everything with his mouth half-open.

"What in blazes is going on here?" He roared.

Ser Kerras looked at the blond man who had entered the room, who was followed by half a dozen guards and quickly concluded that it must be the king.

"You are the King of Ferelden? This mage was going to attack me." Ser Kerras's voice had a tinge of hysteria in it.

"I saw it all, you fool," Alistair spat out. "Why would you attack my counselor? Is that the way templars greet mages in Kirkwall or what? Zevran sheathe your daggers."

Marcus groaned and Zevran sheathed his weapons and crossed the room to try to help him up.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Your Majesty." Kerras took a bow, ignoring the king's question completely. "My name is Kerras. I am the knight lieutenant in charge of bringing in three fugitive apostates who are in your palace back to Kirkwall. They are dangerous blood mages that must be dealt with immediately."

"You, Ser, have just attacked my counselor. He was welcoming you to the palace, and you went ahead and knocked him out. There are no mages here, except for the one you brutally attacked. I order you to leave at once," Alistair said through clenched teeth.

Ser Kerras blinked back at Alistair, evidently confused at the fact that this so-called king had completely ignored that he was in danger. Those three apostates were _blood mages_. Was this king deaf or stupid?

"Sire, I believe you did not hear me. The three apostates are dangerous blood mages. I _have_ to bring them back to Kirkwall. Surely you aren't telling me that you are actually aiding _blood mages_?"

"I heard you well enough," Alistair retorted, his eyes shooting daggers at the man. "Templars have no jurisdiction here. You are foreigners who have attacked one of my own. That alone is enough to start a war. Kindly leave, before this gets ugly."

"Knight Commander Meredith will hear of this outrage!" Kerras spat out.

"Good to know," Alistair deadpanned. "Good day, gentlemen."

Kerras and his templars walked out in a huff.

"That's the last time I'm offering refreshments to templars." Marcus said indignantly.

...

Eamon paced the length of his room in the palace. Teagan would be arriving soon. He knew exactly where all this was going. That stupid Cousland bitch had gone too far this time.

He would not lose. Not now, not ever. It was time for him to act. He did not care about anything anymore. He would not let the power he felt be taken away from him. This time he would act. Recklessly or not, it made no matter. Nothing mattered anymore. It was time for him to strike. Mercilessly. They would not stop him. They could never stop him. Laughter bubbled up and left his lips. He would finally show _her_ - show _them _- who had all the power.

He walked down the hall to where Isolde was.

"Pack everything. We'll be leaving for the estate in the mountains."

"With Jacqueline?" Isolde asked.

"You know that we must bring her, so stop asking such foolish questions," Eamon snapped back at her and left the room in a hurry.

He walked down the corridor straight to the royal apartments. Passing the king's quarters he stopped in front of a door, pausing only to calm himself. Taking a deep breath, he opened it.

Alexander looked up from where he was sitting. He had been playing with the soldier doll Eamon had given him and his face lit up when he saw him enter the room.

"Hello, Alexander. I have a secret I want to tell you. Would you like to hear it?" Eamon whispered as he bent over to talk to the small boy.

"Secret, Uncle," Alexander grinned.

"Yes. Secret. You must be a good boy. Eat your dinner and go to sleep. Tomorrow I have a secret surprise for you," Eamon smiled.

Alexander nodded. "Trisha too?"

"Ah, no. This secret is for Alexander. Only for you, my boy. Now what is it you have to do?"

"Eat dinner, sleep." Alexander answered back promptly.

"Good boy," Eamon smiled.

...

"Mmmm," Alistair hummed into his wife's mouth. Their lips were locked together, their hands restlessly moving, touching - leaving trails of fire where they softly touched. Jinx moaned with pleasure as Alistair's hand found her nub and started to rub it. He trailed kisses down her jaw line to her ear.

"Oh, my love," he whispered into her ear. She wrapped her hand around his velvety throbbing erection and his breathing hitched. "Oh...yes...Maker!"

Soon, he could not control himself. He turned her around on the bed and parted her folds. She was dripping wet and ready for him. He buried his head between her legs, ignoring her pleas and proceeded to pleasure her with his tongue and mouth until he felt her release. Only then did he move up to her breasts and began to knead and caress them. Calloused fingers pinched her nipples, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Alistair please," she moaned.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded, his eyes burning with desire for her.

"I want you inside me, please," she gasped.

He ignored her again, and his mouth descended between the valley of her breasts, while one of his hands found her nub again, and began to stroke it gently. Their lips found each other, tongues danced intertwined. Her hands were pulling his hair, moving down to his shoulders. She lifted herself upwards and thrust her hips at him, wild with pleasure.

He knew she was on the brink again and positioned himself at her entrance. In one movement, he sheathed himself completely inside and she cried out.

He groaned with pleasure at her tightness and wetness as he slowly began to thrust in and out. She mewled and raked his back with her nails and he quickened his pace. One of his hands buried itself under her buttocks where he squeezed, and lifted her. Her legs went up and locked themselves on his waist tightly and she thrust her hips up at him. Their movements quickened and his thrusts became erratic as he felt himself on the brink. He paused to catch his breath, wanting her to reach her climax before him. Reaching out, he found her nub again and massaged it gently as she arched herself up to him.

His name became a litany on her lips. Their bodies glistened with sweat as they reached their peak. Her walls convulsed and he let go, while screaming her name - screaming that he loved her.

Alistair rested his forehead against hers, and kissed her gently. He withdrew and fell back on the pillows, still breathing heavily. She turned to look at him and he smiled, then closed his eyes as he pulled her onto his chest.

They lay there together, until their breathing quieted down. His fingers were gently caressing her hair and massaging her scalp. Soon she had fallen asleep in his arms, a contented smile playing on her lips.

He looked down to see her fast asleep and smiled.

"I love you so much," he whispered. Placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head he soon fell asleep himself.

...

Alistair extended his hand to Teagan and pulled him into a bear hug and the older man laughed and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again, Alistair! And Amanda - " But he was interrupted.

"You know I hate it when people call me Amanda, Teagan."

"I do. And from now on it will be Jinx, I promise," Teagan's blue eyes twinkled and Jinx laughed and hugged him as well.

"Are you feeling tired from the journey? I have some things to discuss with you, but they can wait if you wish to rest," Alistair said.

"I'd like that, yes. I just want to bathe and change. The journey was tiresome. I also have a lot to tell you, Alistair. News that is not very good, I'm afraid." Teagan looked worried and this alarmed them both.

"I'm sure we have a lot to discuss. I'll have a servant take you to your rooms at once. Come see me at my study when you are ready," Alistair said.

...

The door to Alistair's study opened and Teagan walked in. Alistair half-stood as he motioned him to sit on an armchair not far from the desk, next to where Jinx was sitting.

"I would like you to tell me what news you bring, Teagan. What I wish to discuss can wait," Alistair said seriously.

"It's Orlais, Alistair. There have been recent attacks on the border. Have you heard of this?" Teagan answered promptly as Jinx drew her breath in sharply.

"There have been rumors. I know that there is much unrest in Orlais. Lots of violence in Val Royeaux and that Empress Celene is having a bad time trying to keep it all together."

"That is unfortunately true. The people attacking the borders are not part of her army. They are people who have taken arms and wish to invade Ferelden again. It seems they want to take advantage of the devastation the Blight caused in the past. They know Ferelden hasn't recovered yet and this is what is spurring them on. So far, our people have responded and there have been victories on our side. But we do not know how long they can keep up."

"I'll send some people to help." Alistair frowned. "I'll write to Empress Celene immediately as well. We'll have to find a diplomatic way to stop these attacks."

"I agree," Teagan said.

Jinx stood up and asked the guard stationed at the door to send in a servant with refreshments.

"There is something we wish to discuss with you as well," Alistair said, once Jinx was seated beside him once again. "It has to do with offering you a position here at the palace. I imagine you will have to first arrange things at Rainesfere if you accept. I would like to make you my Regent and Chief Advisor and Chancellor, Teagan. It would be an honor if you accepted."

Teagan's eyes widened with surprise. He could not speak for a while but when he did his voice was thick with emotion.

"I - I don't know what to say. What about Eamon? I thought he is your Chief Advisor already, Alistair."

"He was. I'm planning to tell him to go back to Redcliffe later. I don't like the way he fills his position. It seems he wants too much power and someone to manipulate. I'm sorry. I know he's your brother, but-"

"No, it's all right, Alistair," Teagan sighed. "I have thought the same myself many times. I wonder why it is that he strives for power so intently. Sometimes I think that my brother is not sane." Teagan's gaze grew sad, and Jinx felt sorry for him. He was a good man that did not deserve Eamon as a brother.

"I know it must be terrible for you, Teagan, and I'm sorry," Alistair said gently. "I'll understand if you refuse the position."

"I would be honored to become your Chief Advisor, Alistair. I will have to take care of things back home first, but will gladly return to stay at the palace later."

"That is wonderful, Teagan! I'll have the papers drawn out so you can sign them as soon as possible. I'll speak to Eamon later," Alistair said happily.

There was a knock on the door and a servant came inside bearing a tray full of sweetmeats, cheese and bread as well as some tea.

"Wait until you see the twins," Jinx told Teagan happily. "They're growing so fast!"

"I can't wait," Teagan answered with a laugh as they helped themselves to the refreshments.

...

They were chatting about more pleasant affairs as they walked towards the courtyard. The nurse there was playing with Trisha who hurried to Jinx and embraced her.

"Mamma!" The little girl cried out happily.

"This is our daughter, Teagan. She will be three next week." Alistair said proudly as he knelt to take her in his arms.

"She is lovely. She looks a little like you Alistair," Teagan replied while Trisha practically climbed into her father's open arms.

"Ha! That's so untrue. Alexander is the one that really looks like me. Or so I'm told," he chuckled, hoisting his daughter up and whirling her around. Trisha gave shrieks of happiness and he set her on the floor again. As soon as her little feet touched the floor, she protested and pouted when Jinx told her it was enough. "They aren't identical twins, but you'll see for yourself soon enough."

"Where's Alex?" Jinx asked the nurse. "I thought he'd be with you."

"He was here, but the other nurse took him away. I thought he was with you. The other nurse said that you had called for him," she replied.

Jinx felt fear take hold of her heart in a vise grip.

"I didn't call for him at all. Did you -" she turned to her husband, but Alistair was shaking his head with puzzled expression on his face.

"I imagine he's somewhere in the palace then. I need to speak to Eamon." He turned to one of the guards stationed nearby. "Could you call for the Chancellor please? Tell him I'll be in my study."

The guard nodded, bowed and walked out.

"Let's go to my study, Teagan. My love, bring Alexander with you as soon as you find him," he turned to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek. She had such a worried expression on her face that he embraced her. "Don't fret, love. I'm sure Alex is around here somewhere. I'll have everyone search for him."

Alistair turned to the other guard stationed at the entrance to the courtyard and issued orders to look for the young prince and then winked at Jinx who smiled back at him.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left with Teagan, while Jinx, Trisha and the nurse walked off towards the twins' rooms.

Half an hour later, a guard knocked on the study and informed the king that the chancellor was gone.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Alistair demanded.

"He is gone, Your Highness. His things are gone. His wife is also missing. Their apartments are bare."

Alistair's jaw hit the floor. Teagan turned to look at him with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Have someone go to his estate," Alistair barked.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but we already searched the estate. Messere Marcus told us we should do that, and we did. The estate is empty."

At that moment, a hysterical Jinx ran into the study, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alistair!" She wailed. "Alexander is gone!"

...


	52. Lost

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all the get-well wishes. I really appreciate them. Things are slowly getting back to normal health-wise, though the doctor orders more rest and I keep itching to get back to writing and reading and reviewing my favorite fics, lol. Hopefully, will be well enough to start uploading chapters more often! *crosses fingers***

**I have to start replying to all your wonderful reviews, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to do that. But I want you all to know that I really appreciate them, you are all too sweet and kind! Thanks so much to all who continue to favor this story and have put it on their story alerts as well! I'm so thrilled so many of you think this fic is good! Words fail me to express what all this means to me - thank you all so much! **

**Thanks to Saga Svanhildr (an awesome writer as well, please check out her fics on her profile page, you will not be disappointed), Jinx1983, wildcat717, Shepard Supreme (her awesome fics are my favorites too, check them out if you have the time), Bonkzy (loved your pm, thanks so much), LadyCallia (wonderful writer and friend), Raven Jadewolfe (awesome writer, her stories are also on my favorites page) and auradorina for all your wonderful reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter my friends! Love you all!**

**Bioware owns, I swear! **

Chapter 52 - Lost

Jinx pulled on the reins and her horse slowed to a stop. The gates of Redcliffe Castle had never looked so ominous before. Alistair ran to help her down but before he could get to her, she had already dismounted and was glowering at the guard at the gates who immediately knelt before her and the king.

"Your Majesties," he mumbled.

"Where is he?" Jinx growled. Alistair did nothing, but the thunderous look on his face said it all.

"The Arl is not here, Your Majesty."

"Not here? Open the gates immediately!" Alistair barked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard hurried off to open the gates.

The iron gates swung open slowly and Alistair quickly ordered his guards to search the castle, while Jinx and he sped up the stairs into the main hall. Their footsteps sounded hollow on the stone floor. The whole castle was eerily silent.

"Please, my love. Sit and try to rest. The guards -"

"You grew up here. Are there any secret rooms?" Jinx interrupted him, greatly agitated.

She would not rest until Alexander was found. He felt pretty much the same himself so he led the way and they searched the dozen or so hidden rooms of the castle. Soon, they came upon the dungeons. As they were moving through the cells, a groan came from one on the far end of the dirt corridor they were walking along. They exchanged looks and quickened their pace.

A figure was lying on the floor. It was covered in dirt, blood and grime. The figure groaned again.

"Please," the voice croaked. "Some water."

Jinx stepped closer to the man and her breathing hitched as she recognized who he was.

"Thomas! Thomas Howe! What the fuck are you doing here?"

...

Alex was tired. He wanted to go home. He told Uncle Eamon but Uncle Eamon didn't smile at him anymore.

"Where is Auntie Jacklin?" He demanded. Eamon turned to the boy and forced himself to smile.

"She's in the garden, she'll be here soon."

The boy fell silent. He glanced at his uncle curiously. He didn't like the sour expression on his face.

"Where is papa? Papa not here," he said.

"He's coming soon. Ah! There's Auntie Jacklin."

The blonde dimpled at Alexander and took his hand. "Come, Alexander. Let us go play. Leave your uncle alone."

The boy laughed and took her outstretched hand and both of them left the room.

Eamon served himself a large brandy. A smile played on the corners of his lips. He would give anything to have seen the look on the Cousland bitch's face when they stormed Redcliffe castle only to find nothing. His smile deepened. They didn't know of this secluded property of his, so close to Orlais. It would buy him the time he needed.

"My husband." Her voice cut through his thoughts and he cursed the woman silently.

"What do you want now, Isolde?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"He is asking for his father too much. It's been two months now. Don't you think we should -"

"I did not ask for your opinion in this, did I?" He turned around to face her, the cruelty on his face making her cringe slightly.

But the look did not silence her as it had in the past.

"Eamon, I beg you. Return the boy now before it is too late. You cannot think you will succeed in this. This plan is insane."

He struck her with such force that blood spurted from her mouth and she fell to the floor. "Insane, am I? Insane? When _you_ helped me plan this from the beginning? You little hypocrite!"

She moaned once and did not get up but she still spoke.

"The timing is all wrong. You are doing it wrong. There is a lot of fighting going on. We cannot cross the border," she whispered.

"I don't care about the timing. I don't care about the initial plan. I don't care about anything. All I care about is hurting that Cousland bitch," he spat out.

"They will find us. They will find us, and _kill_ us for what we have done."

Eamon broke into hysterical laughter.

"Nobody knows this property exists. They will never find us," he cackled, a mad glint in his eye.

Isolde stood up and sighed.

"I need to tend to my wounds before the boy returns with Jacqueline," she said quietly.

"Yes. You'd better leave before I give you a black eye too," he chuckled.

Isolde stiffened and walked out of the room while Eamon's chuckled turned into laughter. She closed the door behind her but she could still hear his laughter. It followed her, all the way to their room. Silently, she closed the door and washed and tended to her broken lip while she thought about what had just happened. Her mind replayed the scene over and over again and she shook her head, trying to recompose herself. It did not work.

She could still hear him laughing.

...

Alistair looked up from his desk as the door to his study opened. There were dark shadows under his amber eyes, which now lacked the warmth and spark they had in the past. Teagan's frown deepened as he walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"I've brought a trunk we found in another one of his estates in Dragon's Peak, Alistair. It may reveal something yet."

Alistair nodded mechanically and his eyes went back to the papers littering his desk. Three months of agony had gone by, since the day his son had been taken. During that time he had willed himself to be strong simply because he had to be strong.

He had started to look through each and every paper he had found in Redcliffe as well as from Eamon's Denerim estate to see if he could find a clue to his whereabouts. There had to be something somewhere that would lead him to his son's whereabouts and he was going to find it. He could not bring himself to give up. He would not give up. Jinx needed him strong because she was broken. And he had to fix her. He had to fix everything.

They had come upon a slightly demented Thomas Howe in the dungeons at Redcliffe Castle who had babbled on and on about his father being held prisoner. A healer had been brought in to work on him and they had brought him to the Palace. He was quieter now but had trouble speaking coherently. Eamon had tortured him terribly and broken the man.

Alistair sighed and his hands went up to his face.

"Thank you Teagan," his muffled voice came through his hands and Teagan shook his head sadly. "Please sit."

Just as Teagan was sitting down there was a knock on the study door and a servant came in when bidden to do so. She curtseyed before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but the Queen - she will not eat again," she murmured quietly.

Alistair was already on his feet. He excused himself to Teagan hurriedly as he exited the room fast. Teagan's eyes fell on all the papers on the desk and his sad gaze scanned them. He picked one up and read through it.

Maybe, just maybe, he would find what Alistair's tired eyes couldn't.

...

"My love," Alistair crooned as he gathered Jinx into his arms. She was wearing a nightgown and had a stony expression on her face. Her eyes had a lost, haunted look in them.

"I cannot eat anything. I keep seeing him. Oh, Alistair, why? Why would he do this?"

He tried to comfort her, a lump in his throat, fighting back the tears of frustration and sadness.

"You have to eat. You are with child. Think about our baby, please."

Jinx sobbed harder in his arms. "I know, I know I have to be strong. I'm sorry, love. I just can't stand it anymore. I want him in my arms again."

He smoothed the damp hair from her face and cupped her chin, while he wiped her tears away with his other hand very gently. Then he kissed her softly. She trembled in his arms and then sighed, breaking away from the kiss.

"I'll have some soup, I promise," she said quietly and he gave her a smile, then bent down to kiss her again.

The soup was on a tray on the only table in the room. Alistair stood and brought it to Jinx. He set the tray on her lap and started to feed her. She protested vehemently but he shook his head.

"Let me take care of you my love, please."

...

Teagan's eyes widened. There it was, something he did not think he would ever find. A journal. One of his brother's journals that was in the trunk he had just recovered. He opened it and started to read avidly. The minutes ticked by as his eyes darted across the page. He stopped only once to shake his head, for he was getting a glimpse of his brother's true nature which was clearly upsetting him. Nevertheless, he read on.

Suddenly he saw something that made him smile. He stood up and hurriedly walked to the royal chambers.

Jinx had just finished eating and Alistair was putting the tray back on the table when Teagan entered unannounced.

"Teagan, what -"

"I found it, Alistair! He has an estate in the mountains near the border with Orlais. I never knew it existed! He must be there!"

Jinx made a movement to get out of bed but Alistair held her down.

"You, my love, are not going anywhere. You are carrying our baby. I won't let you come with us. It will get ugly and I don't want -"

"The hell I'm not!" Jinx fumed. "I'm going and that's final! Try to stop me, Alistair Theirin!"

"My love, please, I'm trying to look after you, I -"

"If you leave me here, I'll worry and get worse. I won't eat or sleep till you return, do you think you can live with that?" She snarled.

His face fell and she felt bad about the way she had snapped at him immediately.

"Alistair, you can tell Marcus to come with us. That way I'll have a healer with me to take care of me and the baby along the way."

"My love," he said in an agonized voice. "You're pregnant. I worry what this trip could do to you. I only want you and the baby safe - you know this."

"It's not like I'm heavy or anything. I'm starting my second trimester. I'll be careful, Alistair, please!"

"If I may make a suggestion?" Teagan interrupted. "Eamon did not take any guards with him. He obviously thinks he won't be found. How about just sending Marcus and Zevran with some guards to apprehend him and bring back Alexander? That way we can all wait for them to come here and you don't have to travel, Jinx. I could even go with them to make sure Alex is brought back safe and sound."

Alistair turned to his wife, waiting expectantly for her answer. He saw it then: the look that said that she had to give in. It was a miserable look to be sure, but he held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll not leave you, my love. I'll be right here waiting with you."

...

Eamon was watching the horizon from the roof of the estate, his gaze scanning the hills and meadows below when he saw the horses approaching. It was most fortunate that he did this twice a day, for as a warrior he had learned that he had to be prepared for anything.

For a brief moment he stared, disbelief in his eyes. _Impossible! How had they found him?_ He cursed under his breath and ran all the way down to the main hall, not stopping for anything nor anyone. He did not dare waste time to see where Alexander was. He only hoped that he could make it out before they reached the estate.

Running down a flight of stairs he reached the vast basement, which was covered in dust and cobwebs. He lit a torch and ran around, his eyes frantically searching the floor for his lifesaver. When he finally saw the metal ring on the floor, a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

It took him a while to get the trapdoor open, but when he finally did, he stared into the pitch black darkness and hesitated. He did not know if the tunnel was safe, he only knew that it led to Orlais. But it was the only chance for freedom he had. Without thinking twice, he ran down the wooden ladder that was attached to the dark opening, closing the trapdoor behind him.

Once he reached the bottom he held up the torch firmly. The light pierced through the darkness and revealed the beginning of the tunnel. He grinned as he thought of what he was getting away with. Once in Orlais, he could do so much with what he had. His hand absent-mindedly went to his heavy coin purse, filled to the brim with gold sovereigns. He knew that he had at least one hundred and that would be enough.

The path was full of rocks and debris, the walls uneven and the roof seemed sturdy enough. He quickened his pace and hurried on, not looking back.

After some time, he noticed that there were roots poking through the ceiling, which told him that he had indeed left his estate behind and the wilderness was above him - he chuckled at this. His ears did not pick up sounds of any pursuit and he felt his spirit soar. Freedom and victory were both so close, he could taste them.

The hours dragged along and he arrived to a fork in the tunnel. He frowned for he did not expect this. He knew there was only one tunnel. Where did this second tunnel come from? He had bought this estate a long time ago, amused to learn of the tunnel then. As far as he knew there was only one long tunnel to Orlais, therefore, the fact that he was now staring at a second one clearly perplexed him.

He shook his head and took the tunnel on the right, hoping he was going the right way. He figured if he continued at this pace, he would reach Orlais in a day at the most, as the estate was right next to the border.

He wondered what would become of Isolde. Would they show her mercy? She would probably beg for mercy. The Cousland bitch would probably enjoy having her executed. His lips curled into a cruel smile. But she did not have him yet.

He would get her in the end.

...

"He's gone!" Marcus exclaimed as he met Zevran in the main hall, who had Alexander with him. The small boy was holding Zevran's hand tightly. "Took off who knows where. What do we do -"

"Messere, there's a trapdoor in the basement. Should we continue the search?" One of the guards interrupted.

He nodded at the guard. "See if he is there and come back and let us know what you find."

Teagan arrived practically dragging a sobbing Isolde with him. Jacqueline was quietly walking behind her, the arrogance gone from both her demeanor and face. Marcus almost felt sorry for her.

"Please, Teagan, I beg you. I had no choice. Your brother is a madman." Isolde's lower lip quivered as she spoke the words. It was swollen and bruised as well. He could tell that Eamon had been hitting her and pitied her.

"We'll see what the King and Queen decide to do with you and your sister, Isolde," he said quietly, a sad look in his gentle blue eyes.

"I would clap them both in irons," Zevran smirked. "But of course, that's just me."

"Ser, the trapdoor leads to a tunnel. My men and I walked some distance away from it, but it stretches a long way. What do we do?"

"We need to get the prince back to Denerim fast for now. Isolde, where does the tunnel lead to?" Teagan turned to the sobbing woman.

"Orlais. It leads to Orlais, Teagan."

"We can take care of it, right Zevran?" Marcus smiled at his lover. "We just need provisions and some money."

"Ah, who can resist going on such an adventure with you, mi amore?" Zevran purred and Marcus burst out laughing. Teagan smiled and handed Marcus some money.

"Oooh, that's generous. Thanks!" Marcus chuckled.

Teagan turned to three guards and instructed them to accompany Marcus and Zevran. Then he turned to the rest of the guards and asked them to bind Isolde and Jacqueline to return to Denerim.

"Farewell then, and may the Maker guide your steps," he murmured to his friends.

"I want Papa. I want Papa and Mamma," Alexander pouted.

"Yes, Alexander. Come, we're going home," Teagan whispered to the small boy, smiling affectionately at him.

"We'll get him, Teagan. Tell Jinx we'll get him." Marcus promised.

...

Eamon stumbled over some rocks and cursed. He dropped the torch and it rolled from his grasp into some spider webs. He could see the tunnel opened into some kind of chamber. Cobwebs hung from the roof and covered the walls. He picked the torch up and heard them coming before he saw them.

The hissing and clicking sounds of the giant spiders, all falling from the ceiling. There were at least half a dozen of them, and they were huge. He wet his lips nervously and cursed inwardly. Why hadn't he stopped to get a weapon?

The spiders inched forward, the light from his torch fell on their many eyes and they glinted. He held the torch in front of him like a weapon. He knew that he could not keep them away forever and panicked. Was this to be the end? Eaten by giant spiders in a Maker-forsaken tunnel somewhere?

He whirled around, jabbing the torch at them and they hissed, still inching their way forward. The six spiders had formed a circle around him and it was getting tighter.

Suddenly one of the spiders reared up brought its front legs upon him with such force, it knocked him to the ground and the torch fell right out of his hand but did not go out. He could see the fangs descending on him and he burst out laughing. He was going to die! After all he had gone through, this was the end!

At that moment, the whole chamber filled with a piercing white light that blinded him and caught the spiders, incinerating them completely. He heard their shrieks as they died and then nothing. Sitting up he peered through the gloom and made out a figure walking slowing towards him. He stretched his hand and his fingers reached the torch. Holding it up, the light revealed a pair of yellow eyes that were staring at him amusingly.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

The mouth that had spoken these words opened to reveal sharp teeth and a mirthful laugh filled the room. He sat rooted to the spot unable to tear his gaze from the mouth that was growing till it was the only thing he could see hovering over him. The eyes turned orange and still the figure grew. He fought to stand but was paralyzed. Fear had gripped him and held him fast and his eyes widened.

And then there was darkness, and nothing more.

...


	53. Warning Signs

**This chapter ties in certain events for plot purposes. You'll see what I mean when you read it. **

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who are reviewing and adding this story to your favorites! You guys have no idea what it means to me! :D **

**Bioware owns! **

Chapter 53 - Warning Signs

He woke up drenched in sweat as might have been expected. He was having a nightmare after all. And it was a darkspawn one. His chest was still heaving uncontrollably, and he blinked his eyes repeatedly to force himself to wake. At least that was what he convinced himself he was doing. It was not to keep the tears from falling.

No...far from it.

His hand went to his head and his fingers pressed into the bridge of his nose, while he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. When the lump in his throat had disappeared and his breathing was almost down to normal, he turned to the figure beside him that was still sleeping peacefully.

The only light in the room was coming from the fire in the fireplace. The fire was not roaring as it had been so he guessed he must have been asleep for some time now. A half-smile graced his face briefly as he remembered the passionate love-making that had lulled them both to sleep afterward. That was certainly the best way to fall asleep as far as he was concerned. The figure next to him sighed in her sleep and his smile deepened.

The half-light of the room allowed his hungry eyes take in the softness of her naked body - her full hips and small waist, her luscious breasts moving to the rhythm of her steady breathing. One of her arms was gracefully thrown up above her head and lying in a careless fashion on the pillow. Her dark hair was loose and disheveled and somewhat fell over her eyes. Her long lashes cast dark shadows underneath, where he knew there weren't any.

_You are allowing yourself to become distracted yet again._

The disapproving voice inside him did not startle him. He was, in fact, expecting it.

_You hunt and kill thugs, go after abominations and demons when there is a greater task that awaits. When are you going to ask her to help you get the ingredients? Why are you putting this off? We must act without further delay! _

The smile on his face disappeared and was replaced by a worried frown. He sat up in bed and buried his face in his hands. She stirred in her sleep then, so he turned to look at her again.

_You are weak. This has become more than a distraction now. You must stop this affair before it is too late._

Something inside him snapped when he heard those words. He rebelled then, taking control and silenced the voice with his own, speaking forcibly through clenched teeth.

"I love her. You will never speak against her or our love again. I will _not_ allow it. I will never stop loving her, do you hear me?"

She stirred again and he bent down to caress her cheek gently.

"What - mmm. Oh, are you all right, love?" She crooned, her voice sleepy and lusciously thick.

"Hush, my love. I'm fine. Just another bad Warden dream. Go back to sleep."

She stretched and his eyes adoringly looked down her figure, hungrily devouring it.

"Well, now you've done it. You know how I worry about you, especially when -"

But Anders had caught Marian's pouting lips in a passionate kiss which had stopped her from speaking. He did not care at all about anything else for the time being and let himself drown in the intensity of their love.

And deep in the recess of his mind he felt Justice's disapproval.

But at least he was quiet.

...

Jinx was sitting by the window, her form detached and dejected at the same time. Nearly two weeks had gone by since Teagan, Marcus and Zevran had left and there had been no word from them. She did not hear Alistair open the door and come into the room.

From where she was sitting she had a perfect view of the palace gates. She had started to sit next to the window immediately after they had departed. Alistair closed the door softly behind him and his sad gaze took in her thin figure. He knew she was eating more but the fact that she was pregnant and had had morning sickness had really taken its toll. He shook his head slightly and quietly made his way to where she was. She felt his approach and her green eyes sparkled as she turned to him, gracing him with a genuine smile which made his heart flutter wildly.

_Maker's Mercy, what a hold this woman had on him! _

She held her arms out to him and he knelt before her, taking her in his arms gently, rocking her for a moment, one hand burying itself in her hair while the other one locked around her waist while he kissed her. She smiled into his mouth and broke away at last, turning to the window again.

"I know what to give you for Satinalia now. I wonder if I'll find a box big enough for it," he murmured jokingly, feigning concern as he eyed the window briefly. She turned to smile at him again, but this time the smile did not reach her eyes.

"I long for news, any news. It's maddening. How is it that you appear to be so calm and composed, love?"

"I took lessons from Zevran," he responded automatically and a chuckle escaped her lips, her eyes twinkling briefly. He looked pleased with himself for a few minutes. He had finally made her laugh and his amber eyes bore into hers adoringly before they wandered to the window once again. A carriage bearing the royal seal was pulling up to a stop just outside the gates and his gaze widened with surprise.

She followed his gaze and jumped up excitedly, nearly throwing him off balance. In a flash, she was out the door and Alistair quickly stood up and followed her.

The palace doors opened and Teagan walked in, little Alex holding his hand firmly. Jinx gave a strangled cry and Alex disentangled himself from Teagan and ran to his mother's waiting arms.

"Mamma!"

Alistair's grin was surpassed only by the tears of joy that sprang forth from his eyes as he embraced both his wife and child, burying his head into the child's neck for a few minutes. But then Alex started to complain that his neck was wet, and he quickly let out a bark of a laugh and wiped his tears. Jinx was sobbing aloud with joy and behind Teagan, Alistair saw that both Isolde and Jacqueline were being brought into the palace by two guards. His eyes flashed angrily at the women who were both looking subdued, pale and wan.

The palace doors closed again and Jinx put Alex down but still held on to his little hand. Her eyes narrowed. _Where was Eamon?_

"He got away, didn't he?" Her voice had a weary resigned tone in it and Teagan's gaze grew sad.

"Yes, he got away. But Zevran and Marcus are in pursuit. I'm sure they'll get him Jinx. I had to come back with Alex and our two prisoners here."

Jinx's eyes fell on Isolde and Jacqueline briefly. She did not care. Eamon wasn't there and that was a tragedy in her opinion. Alistair's quiet voice broke the brief silence.

"Guards, please escort the prisoners to Fort Drakon. They will be questioned tomorrow."

The guards saluted briefly and took the women away who went without saying a word.

"Alex is hungry and tired from the journey -" Teagan began but Jinx turned to him, a radiant smile on her face.

"As you are, I'm sure. Let's just get you both fed and Alex to bed. We can all talk afterwards."

...

Isolde finished her story and grew silent again. Alistair and Jinx sat on their thrones, surveying both women closely.

Jinx went over all the words she had heard for the past hour slowly. Her gaze fell on Jacqueline who was standing beside Isolde, a far-away gaze in her eyes and she tried to imagine what was going on inside her stupid blonde head but she couldn't. She turned to Alistair who had his eyes fixed on her.

A silent understanding passed between them both and he nodded slightly. Clearing his throat to speak he looked down at the two women again.

"This is treason, Isolde. Even if you swear that he is a monster and beat you continuously, I have the feeling you are not telling us everything. I have the feeling that you played a greater part in all of it."

Alistair stopped talking and turned to Jinx again. His wife did not look at him, but kept her eyes on both women. He sighed.

"Teagan?"

Teagan stepped forward, readying himself for what the king was about to say. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Call in the scribe so that he can write down the sentence."

"Yes, Your Highness." Teagan bowed slightly and left the room.

A sigh escaped from Jacqueline's lips and Isolde bit her lower lip.

Teagan returned with the scribe who sat at a desk, quill in hand and parchment ready.

"Isolde Guerrin, you have aided in the kidnapping of the crown prince and have committed treason to the crown - your sister Jacqueline, an accomplice to this act. You have confessed to having her brought here with the sole purpose of making me fall into her arms in order to cast my queen aside and wed her instead." Alistair's voice trembled slightly as he said these words and he paused for a few moments to get a grip on himself and control the anger he was feeling. "Furthermore, you have assisted your husband in poisoning my son's mind against his true mother using your sister as well."

There was another pause after this and the only sound heard in the vast throne room was the sound of the scratching of the quill against the parchment. When Alistair spoke again, his voice was quiet.

"Isolde Guerrin, you and your sister Jacqueline are to be executed tomorrow at sunset."

A cry escaped Isolde's lips and the tears started. Her sister, however, did not move a muscle. She stared up at Alistair, a fierce look in her blue eyes.

And then she smiled.

Jinx blinked, taken aback by the woman's reaction. The woman vaguely reminded her of Anora, so blonde, haughty and insolent. The guards took a sobbing Isolde and a fierce-looking Jacqueline away and it was over.

Alistair let out a sigh and bowed his head. Isolde had treated him badly as a child. But there were no words to express what she had done when his son had been taken away from him like this. Even so, he was surprised at the fact that he could still feel sorry for her.

Teagan ushered the scribe out and the king and queen were left alone.

"We will never be safe now, Alistair. Not while that madman still lives."

He lifted his head and turned to look at her, his amber eyes full of concern.

"I know."

...

Zevran and Marcus arrived two weeks later to confirm their fears. They had followed the tunnel and come upon the fork as Eamon had before them. However, they had taken the tunnel on the left and had not run into any spiders along the way. The whole thing had been uneventful and they had surfaced near a village in Orlais, so they turned back then, to retrace their steps. Once they reached the tunnel on the right they had decided to follow it to see where it led.

When they were attacked by the spiders, they had been surprised and fought back. One of the guards had died during the attack and it was then that they decided to return. There was no point in carrying on a suicide mission. They doubted Eamon had survived but did not find a body so they could not earnestly say he was dead.

Jinx nodded sadly when they finished their tale, and did not say anything else. Alistair had a worried frown on his face as well, but quietly thanked them profusely and urged them to freshen up, get something to eat and rest. Once they had left his study, she rushed to his arms and he held her close, rocking her gently.

"What do we do now, my love?" She managed to say, as soon as she had found her voice.

"We prepare. We remain vigilant." Alistair's strong voice comforted her.

There was a knock on the study door and Teagan walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I ran into Zevran and Marcus along the way. I'm sorry they couldn't find him."

Jinx smiled at Teagan, her expression soft and grateful. Teagan, however, did not return the smile. He looked extremely worried.

"What is it, Teagan?" Alistair said sharply.

"It's Orlais, Alistair. There are at least two hundred men stationed at the border now. It seems they wish to attack and take over Ferelden like we thought. This is serious. What should we do?"

"Did you send the reinforcements over like we agreed?"

"Yes. They should be there by now. But we have not heard back from Empress Celine, have we?"

"She wrote me a missive not two days ago. She is greatly troubled by what is happening and is sending some of her men to disperse the attackers. They may be too late to arrive in time to stop a battle, though."

"Our forces are not big enough to go to war, Alistair. We've been through a Blight. Ferelden is still recovering."

Alistair said nothing to this, his mind quickly going over everything. After a few moments an idea popped into his head.

"I shall travel to the Free Marshes. Marian Hawke is the Champion there. The Free Marshes is right next to Orlais. We could get them to help us somewhat in this, if Marian can influence whoever is in charge right now."

"The Viscount is gone, the Arishok killed him."

"I know. Who is keeping order now, Teagan? Is there a new Viscount?" He silently hoped his friend Marian had stepped in.

"I'm afraid not, Alistair. Times have been turbulent in Kirkwall. Knight Commander Meredith of the Templars has practically taken over. She is keeping order."

Alistair's jaw dropped and then shut with an audible snap. He shook his head slightly.

"Marvelous. Just the news I needed to end a perfect day."

...


	54. Trouble Brewing

**Wow, so many have added this fic to their favorites and alerts! Thanks so much! Many thanks as well to all who have reviewed: Saga Svanhildr, Zeeji (have got to get caught up on your fantastic fics!), Raven Jadewolfe, Jinx1983 (my muse), Xivia, Shepard Supreme, PheonRen, auradorina, xXxNikxXx, Dark Chubb and Lousy Poet Automaton (yes, lol, I did know it was 'dual'). You guys rock! **

**Hope to get another chapter up before the end of this month! Health is slowly improving, so I will be doing a bit more writing hopefully! :D **

**Bioware owns everything, I just fool around with the characters, heh. ;) **

Chapter 54 - Trouble Brewing

Zevran Arainai had never been one to see himself as the kind of man to settle down with a partner for life. As a matter of fact, he had never seen himself settling down anywhere for that matter. Yet here he was in Denerim, living at the Palace with Marcus at the moment and very happily it seemed.

This was not entirely true however. He was happy, that much could not be denied. But under all his happiness lay a darkness that Marcus felt, even during their love-making. A darkness that was there, despite all they shared. A darkness that threatened.

It was not a darkness that would kill, nor one that would claim a victim. But it did threaten their relationship.

So Marcus did his best in keeping his cheerfulness intact, hoping against all odds that the darkness would not surface. He did his best in devoting himself to Zevran whenever he could tear himself away from warden business.

His best was not enough.

Even though he had successfully rebuilt the Wardens in Amaranthine, leaving Nathaniel in charge for the moment, Marcus could sense that whatever it was that bothered Zevran would soon surface.

"Copper for your thoughts." Marcus slid closer to Zevran on the bed and Zevran's slow smile made his breath catch in his throat as it had done so many times before.

"Ah, my dear Warden. Always so subtle, yes?" A chuckle followed his words and momentarily the warmth in his eyes fed the hope that he was imagining all of this. A hope that soon died upon hearing the words that followed.

"The Crows are after me again."

The silence that followed was deafening for a few moments.

"I...see."

"Do you, _mi amor_? I wish I did not have to share this with you. I wish I did not have to say what I will say next."

Marcus sighed and shut his eyes as if trying to will the moment away. Zevran turned until he was propped up on an elbow and when he opened them, his face - full of concern - was the only thing he saw.

"You have to leave, don't you?" The question was more of a statement, and it echoed through the room.

"If I do not go after them, they will come after me. They will not stop until they kill me, and you in the process. I am not afraid of death, but I am terrified of what they might do to you." His hand caressed Marcus's cheek briefly as he spoke, and his amber eyes flashed momentarily with fear. "I will surprise them and kill them before they strike, even if it means having to go back to Antiva. I will not let them destroy what we have. I will keep us safe."

Zevran bent his head lower and his lips caught Marcus's hungrily. Hands desperately memorized each and every corner of each other's bodies. Legs entwined and members rubbed against each other.

Their love-making was slow and gentle this time around and when they were done, they fell asleep in each other's arms, not wishing to ever let go. Promises of love hung in the air, the words fading into silence as they slept.

When morning came, grey and bleak, Marcus did not have to turn his head to know he was gone. He felt the coldness beside him even before he opened his eyes. His heart broke into a thousand little pieces and his breathing grew ragged when he realized he was alone.

Zevran Arainai was gone.

...

"Fuck!" The swear word filled the room and with a groan, Alistair bent his head and ran his hands over his hair, which gave him an unkempt appearance which was not kingly at all. He groaned again his eyes roaming over the paperwork piled before him, his mind working furiously to find a way out of reading the countless stupid pleas from the nobles across the land. As much as he loved helping people and actively was making sure that there was peace in Ferelden, he hated the way the nobles whined about the slightest of things. What did it matter if Bann Thedius wanted his daughter to wed Bann Reginald's daughter? Or if Bann Seamus wanted to extend the trade of his crops to the Free Marshes but was unsure if he was taking the right path? Maker help him, he was a king, not a personal advisor to these fools!

A chuckle from the door caused him to lift his eyes quickly.

"Don't laugh at me, or I swear I'll throw this piece of cheese at you," he warned Teagan.

"Cheese? I daresay _you_ would never do such a thing."

Alistair's mood lightened immediately and a lopsided grin quickly appeared, followed by a mock sigh.

"You know me too well, I'm afraid." Then the frown quickly appeared on his face again. "I just can't help it, though. All these nobles, filling my desk with trivial missives. Ugh. Why do I even bother to open them?" Without waiting for an answer he pushed the papers away and stretched in his chair. "What news do you bring?"

"Things have settled in the border for now. Empress Celene did, in fact, send her troops and has quieted the outbursts."

"Finally some good news," Alistair sighed quietly. "First I've had in months, actually. However, I sense a 'but' there somewhere."

Teagan's countenance grew more serious as he sat on the chair next to the desk. "Empress Celene's men can only do so much, Alistair. Trouble is brewing along the border, and that means other towns, other people. Soon, she will not be able to control them."

"It's really unreal, how she means well. Another one in her position would strike by now, when Ferelden is at its weakest. I can't imagine why she wants to keep peace."

"I know Jinx's pregnancy has kept you here, when you should have travelled to the Free Marshes, Alistair. But I must urge you to try to travel as soon as the baby is born. If we can successfully manage to secure their help in this, we'll have half the battle won - if there _is _to be a battle, that is."

Alistair gave a nod to this, his thoughts a million miles away. So much had happened in these past months. Zevran had left and Marcus had not given much away, but he knew that the former Crow was probably back in Antiva by now. The most pressing problem was the fact that Ferelden was not producing as much as it had before the Blight. Most of the lands had been poisoned by the darkspawn taint and the people had been forced to move and settle elsewhere. Truth be told, Ferelden was now producing half of what it used to. To make matters worse, the elves had started to riot in the alienage again, so he knew that visiting Shianni was on the top of his list. Hunger made people go berserk, and he was determined to ensure that the elves should not suffer any more than they had already had. And to top it all off, there was trouble in the Ferelden Circle of Magi as well. He sighed heavily.

No, this was not the best time to travel at all.

...

Even though she was asleep when he entered the room, Jinx did not turn to greet him but continued on her side, her eyes still closed as she heard him cross the vast room to the adjoining room where the bath was kept. She heard him running the water for a bath, and minutes later, heard him splash around in the water, and the sighs of contentment from him brought a smile to her lips as she lay there.

When he slipped into the sheets and curled himself beside her she was wide awake, but did not let him know this. One of his arms wrapped itself around her bulging abdomen, and caressed her lightly while his lips kissed her right ear lovingly, before his head dropped onto the pillow.

"Problems, my dear king?" She murmured and chuckled when she heard his reaction.

"Maker's breath! I thought you were asleep, love. Don't do that again," he admonished as she turned to face him at last.

He held her as closely as he could, his hands restlessly running up and down her shoulders, waist and belly and back up again, and she sighed contentedly at this.

"The usual, I'm afraid. Nothing new to report. Except for the fact that Empress Celene has managed to quiet the rabble on her side, at least for the moment."

"Respite, then?" She murmured back, her lips seeking his. The kiss fueled them both and her hands roamed over his chest and stopped at his growing erection. "How can you want me like this?" She marveled at his desire, for she was fat and ugly as far as she was concerned.

"You are beautiful, love. How could I not want you?" He crooned back, his fingers now gently tracing her nipples causing her to sigh with pleasure. "I dream about making love to you all the time, in fact. Even more, now that you carry my child."

She smiled and her eyes held such passion that he brought his lips hungrily upon hers, and kissed her with equal passion. The sounds that came from her fueled his passion greatly, his erection was rubbing against her thigh and his hands were fondling her breasts. A sound escaped his lips that sounded like a growl as one of his hands travelled south down to her curls and nub. He massaged it gently while his lips adoringly kissed, licked and gently nipped her breasts. She mewled and bucked her hips slightly, she was far too big to actually move more, but he paid no heed to this. His lips now kissed her swollen abdomen with fervor, and he moved slowly downward and she moaned.

His hands were parting her folds, and his tongue darted out, tasting her. His moan made her cry out with pleasure. He lifted her legs and they circled his waist immediately.

"Please, Alistair, _please_!"

He smiled as he positioned himself and entered her slowly, stopping to savor her for a moment. Her muscles tightened around his thick erection and he cried out her name as he buried himself inside her. He started to move slowly, taking his time, one of his hands on her nub gently massaging all the while. Only when he finally felt her release did he start to pick up speed, his thrusts becoming more urgent.

"Oh, Alistair! Alistair!" Her screams filled the room, his breathing hitched as he felt his release and he clung to her, burying himself even deeper and let out a cry as he came.

He kept himself poised above her, and withdrew, and she gave a little cry of disappointment. He chuckled as he lay beside her, taking her in his arms. She was so keen on sex these days. It seemed that her pregnancy had heightened her sexual drive to limits that he himself could barely keep up with.

She looked up at his face, and saw the smirk on it.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe how much you want to have sex, that's all. It's very..._enticing_..." he brushed a kiss on the crown of her head and smiled.

She smiled and nestled into his arms again. They lay there caressing each other, their bodies sated.

"I guess Grey Wardens aren't the only ones that have a lot of stamina, huh?"

...

Elizabeth Theirin Cousland saw a light and went towards it. She experienced a coldness and began crying immediately. She was uncomfortable and missed the warm water she had been in. How dare this happen to her? She had been safe! She had been warm! And now she was cold and miserable.

Eventually she felt warmth again and suddenly she was lying on something soft, and someone warm was holding her closely. She opened her eyes and stared into a beautiful face. Soft brown hair, lovely green eyes, and a wonderful smile. That smile made her feel safe. She gurgled and the smile of this person deepened and she felt like she could take the world then and there. For this person made her feel she was invincible.

She felt hungry and opened her mouth to cry again, but this woman, that had made her feel so protected and good about herself brought her face to a nipple and Elizabeth knew she had to suckle to get her food. Ah, that milk was deliciously sweet nectar to her. She suckled and fed and was content.

Another voice startled her. She had been slowly drifting to sleep and she opened her eyes to see where the voice came from. She saw another person, light brown hair and the most incredible warm amber eyes that were looking at her with love and adoration and made her feel even more protected, if possible. She reached out a hand and took one of his fingers and squeezed hard. The finger she was squeezing felt good. She turned again to the softness that held her and looked into the green eyes again.

Elizabeth Theirin felt the connection between these two people. A strong bond grew and held. She felt these people were her world. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep and refreshing sleep.

And this was how Elizabeth Theirin Cousland met and fell in love with her parents.

...

Two years had gone by. The twins, now five, protected and looked after their younger sibling with adoration. Elizabeth was a sweet blonde little two-year-old, her eyes were a bright blue and she had adorable dimples. She was always tagging behind the twins like a puppy, her laughter echoing through the halls of the great palace.

Alistair and Jinx had taken care of the elves the best they could. They had supplied them with food and water and the rebuilding in the alienage gradually got better. The people adored them, and looked forward to their visits fervently. They finally saw some justice for themselves and were kept happy and content.

Alistair had also looked into starting a lyrium trade with Bhelen. He felt that it was to the best interest of the country to get more money from somewhere and the lyrium trade was the best way to go. He also knew very well that there was illegal trading and hunted down the carta members responsible for such dealings, greatly angering them in the process. Jinx felt misgivings on this issue and worried that they could one day break into the palace and kill them for it, and only when Alistair agreed to double the security in the palace did she sigh with relief for the moment.

Ferelden gradually was recovering, but not fast enough. When things seemed to be getting better, trouble in the border broke out once again. Alistair made up his mind.

Jinx found him in his study a frown on his face as he looked over some papers on his desk.

"Trouble with Orlais, right?"

He sighed in answer and nodded briefly. Looking up to her face, he saw the concern and love in her eyes and stood, walking quickly to where she was standing to take her into his arms.

"So, the Free Marches, huh?"

"I'm sorry, love. I really don't want to leave you and the children, but I must speak to the Knight Commander. I'm hoping she'll listen to reason and assist us."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I guess we'll just have to see, won't we? We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

...

"You speak the truth?" Empress Celene looked at her visitor, her eyes narrowing. "You are sure of this?"

"My Imperial Highness, I assure you. There is nobody that knows the situation better than I. Surely you know that my information is solid. You must have checked this out for yourself, yes?"

Her brow furrowed. "Perhaps. But if you are lying, let me say here and now that you will suffer greatly for this."

His lips curled into a cruel smile. "Ah, I know this well. This is why I dare not lie. I value my life above all else." He let out a chuckle and bowed.

She swept past him to her chambers, giving orders along the way. The man's eyes followed her out the room.

_Stupid fool. She was threatening _**him**_?_

**He** had looked at death in the face and triumphed. His grin widened.

It was only a manner of time now. And time was just what he had a lot of.

...


	55. Old Friends

**Hi everybody! **

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I have been really ill in hospital, and I'm trying to take it easy. I won't get into details of my health problems, because my health is 'fragile' at the moment and it depresses me to talk about it.**

**I want to thank all those of you who have included this fic in your favorites and have it on their alerts list, I am speechless at the amount of people who like the story! Thank you SO much! You all rock! **

**I also want to take this opportunity to thank my dearest friend Lady Callia Blackhawk, for her awesome help and suggestions on making this chapter better. She is an awesome writer herself, and one of my favorites, please be sure to check out her fics! **

**Special thanks go out to PheonRen, my darling friend and Beta! Thanks for putting up with my crap, and for making this chapter easier to read! Please be sure to check out her fics if you can, they are also on my favorites list! **

**I am sorry to say that this fic will be finished in about four or five chapters, or less...*sobs*, but the good news is that I am already writing another one based entirely on Dragon Age 2 and focusing on the Hawke/Anders relationship of course, hehehe! **

**Love you all, and your wonderful reviews! **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 55 - Old Friends

Alistair was in the middle of an argument when Marian entered the room. He wanted to smile at her, but didn't want Meredith to mistake it for agreement towards her. He settled for a nod, and returned to the discussion at hand.

"Let me guess; that's your final answer?" He was annoyed at the woman and knew very well why she was refusing to help him out. For a moment he imagined what Jinx would do if she was there and the picture in his mind brought a smile to his face which made the Knight Commander even angrier.

"Three mages have fled to Ferelden, and you have intervened to protect them as if it is your right to do so. What other answer did you expect, _Your Majesty_?" Meredith's clear voice reached the walls and bounced back. Her face was impassive, but she was clenching and unclenching her fists, a sure sign that she was furious.

"A 'maybe' might have been nice." He crossed his arms and his smile deepened in spite of the seriousness of the situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marian Hawke standing there with a smile on her lips.

Meredith's voice rose an octave. "I do not deal in 'maybes'. I deal in cold, hard facts - as should you. Perhaps when Ferelden next chooses a king, it will be one that takes his duty to the Maker seriously."

Without looking back, Meredith stormed out of the keep. Alistair crossed the space that separated him from Marian and took her in his arms, giving her a bear hug that made her laugh and hug him back.

"Look at you! The King of Ferelden!" Marian grinned up at him.

"Anora died, I kind of took the crown after that," Alistair chuckled. "Jinx and I are together again, and you should see my children, they are my pride and joy."

"I'm so happy for you, Alistair."

"So, a king now. That's something to brag about," Isabela chuckled. Alistair blushed and Marian burst out laughing.

"Grey Warden still, no doubt?" Anders's voice chimed in.

"You know very well that being a Grey Warden is not something you can run away from." He shook Anders's hand and suppressed a sigh. That was another thing that worried him from time to time. Being a Grey Warden felt more like a burden now that Jinx and the children were a part of his life.

"I was surprised when I read your letter, Alistair." Marian's voice broke into his thoughts. "Let's all walk to my place. It's not my uncle's home anymore and nearby. You are going to be surprised. What can I do for you, my dear friend?"

...

They all had had a delicious dinner, cooked by Orana, and had pretty much caught up on everything. Marian was giving Anders sidelong glances and Alistair smiled. He discovered he missed Jinx terribly and wished she had been able to come along with him. He was sure Marian and Jinx would hit it off, there was no question about it.

Teagan was chatting to Isabela and judging by the blushing going on, Isabela was clearly flirting around as only she knew how. He chuckled and his eyes flew back to Marian who was now asking Bodahn for some tea. He had to admit, the mansion she was living in was beautiful and very comfortable. Without thinking twice, he found himself agreeing to her suggestion that he and Teagan spend the night there. They would probably be better off if they had an early start the following day, rather than set off at the moment, as it was slowly getting dark.

Hawke's friends rose to leave, and they bid the King a safe journey back to Ferelden. Anders stayed behind, which came as no surprise to Alistair. He knew that he probably was living with Marian, their whole body language hinted at undying love and unbridled passion. He found himself thinking about Jinx again, and felt an erection coming on. He shook his head and a faint blush crept up his cheeks.

"What? I thought you were against mage slavery and in favor of their freedom?" Marian's words brought him back and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I am, Marian. You know very well that there is nothing I would not do to ease their plight and burden. However, the reason for my coming here was to secure some help from the Free Marches. It seems there will be a war between Ferelden and Orlais, and not much can be done to prevent it, I'm afraid. I had a mad hope that somehow, you were the Viscount. I honestly also hoped that Meredith was not governing Kirkwall, but I see that I arrived too late." A sigh followed his words and the whole room fell silent.

"I'm sorry there isn't much I can do, Alistair. Though I confess I would love to see Meredith clamped in irons and sent off to the Tevinter Imperium or anywhere distant and desolate. The woman is a despot, and her treatment of mages here is appalling, for lack of a better word." Marian's cheeks flushed angrily and Anders eased himself closer to her and held her hand reassuringly. She turned and smiled at him faintly.

"Well, I can see how much trouble she is causing. I did, in fact, aid the three mages she referred to. They told me about all the atrocities templars cause here, and I felt absolutely nauseous after they were done. Jinx and I are doing the best we can for them back home. I'm afraid the king has no real say in the matter. The Chantry overrules the king in this case. But we are trying to kick the templars out of the circle in Ferelden. The imminent war with Orlais has interrupted this and other matters, I'm afraid. We can only focus on this threat at the moment."

"Are they invading Ferelden?" Marian's eyes clouded over with worry and Alistair shook his head quickly.

"Maker, no. The fights are breaking out around the borders so far."

"Well, we won't let her swoop down on us, will we Alistair?" Teagan commented, his eyes twinkling.

"Course we won't," Alistair retorted with a lopsided grin. "Swooping is bad."

...

Jinx didn't know what had woken her up, but she was wide awake, peering into the semi-darkness of her room, eyes darting around the room. She got up quietly, seemingly calm and composed, while her heart pounded nervously in her chest.

Dressing quickly in her leather armor, she made her way slowly towards the children's quarters, her leather boots making no noise on the stone floor. She very much wished Alistair was here with her. Even though she could not place what had woken her, she knew that there was something very wrong.

When she opened the door, she made her way to Alex's room first, then stopped at Trisha's before finally walking towards Elizabeth's. Her children were sleeping soundly, but she could not still the disquiet that filled her heart at the moment.

Something was very wrong.

Turning to walk back to her vast apartments, she felt a breeze and saw one of the balcony doors wide open. Her eyes narrowed and she inched her way towards the door, pausing only to flatten herself against the walls. She felt a little better when she finally succeeded in latching and locking the doors, but by now noticed there was not a single guard posted around her quarters or the children's quarters.

She felt some of the panic she had been pushing back starting to surface and turned to head down to the throne room, knowing full well that there were probably some guards stationed there. Then she crumpled into a heap on the floor.

A shrouded figure put the mace away and stared down at her quiet form, then gave a low whistle. Two more figures darted into the room and quickly scooped the queen up into their arms. The three figures then unlocked the balcony doors and stepped out into the night air, carrying the unconscious queen in their arms.

Little Elizabeth opened her eyes when the doors clicked shut. She cried out for her mother several times into the darkness.

There was no reply.

...

The trip back to Ferelden took longer than expected, for Alistair wanted to check out the border before finally heading back to Kirkwall and boarding the royal ship that would take him back to the docks in Denerim. He saw no threat, but then again it was the borders with Ferelden that were dangerous these days, not the ones with the Free Marshes. He thought about crossing the border to petition an audience with Celene, but then concluded that it would be pointless. The empress had always replied to his missives in a similar fashion. Always diplomatic. Always promising she was trying to quiet the mobs attacking the borders.

When the ship finally docked in Denerim, he had no idea the empress had had him followed and had taken his trip to the border as confirmation of the suspicions she had. The king was indeed plotting to declare war on her beloved Orlais.

Celene turned to eye one of the men who had come to her, alerting her that this was the case. He smiled back benignly and she cringed inwardly. Even though his information had been solid, she found that her dislike for the man had grown considerably. She issued orders to her army to travel to the borders and wait for her next orders, then quickly exited the room.

Eamon smiled as he watched her go. Then he went to his rooms and packed.

So far, everything was going according to plan. He hurried out of the city of Val Royeaux and found the trapdoor in a secluded area in the bordering forest. Then he made his way down and traveled once again into the tunnel that would take him right back to his old abandoned estate in the border.

He had an important package waiting for him.

...

Jowan turned to look at Kallia and smiled. She was his wife. He still found himself feeling dizzy with joy every time he reminded himself of this. His wife. For as long as they lived as two Grey Wardens could, he would wake by her side and go to sleep with her in his arms. He still could not believe his luck. His blue eyes roamed over her sleeping form and he thanked the Maker that she, at least, was sound asleep, unburdened by the nightmares they often shared when they slept.

He knew that very soon they would probably be called to Denerim to assist Alistair in a war. Marcus had traveled to the keep soon after Zevran had left alerting them to the news that there would probably be trouble with Orlais. Marcus had stressed that as Grey Wardens they could not get involved with political affairs, but as they concluded that Amaranthine would probably be invaded as it was an important northern port that was close to Kirkwall, they readied themselves to defend both the city and the keep. It was all a matter of waiting now.

Kallia stirred beside him and sleepily opened her eyes. He stared into them, his heart racing and melting at the same time.

She was so beautiful!

"Go back to sleep, love," he murmured, placing a tender kiss on her brow. "It's still very early in the morning and everything is quiet. Maker knows we probably won't be getting much of a good night's sleep anyway."

She snuggled back into his embrace and nodded her head, sighing blissfully before drifting back into a deep refreshing sleep, while Jowan continued to lay there, keeping a watchful eye on her as the minutes ticked slowly by.

Then, sleep slowly overcame him and his eyes closed heavily as he succumbed falling into a deep refreshing sleep himself.

...

Zevran was half kneeling on the grass floor, his keen eyes picking up the tell-tale signs that he was, in fact, being followed, just like his senses had warned him. He straightened himself up and peered into the forest, his eyes picking up other details. He knew he was in the Free Marshes, and close to Kirkwall, but not much else. Wasn't there a clan of Dalish elves rumored to set camp around the area?

He could not believe that they were sending such stupid people after him. He had killed a dozen Crows so far and felt rather good about himself. The only thing that was keeping him from feeling completely optimistic about the whole affair was the fact that he had not yet managed to kill their leader.

He took cover around a tree and counted his poisoned arrows and secured the daggers on his back. Next, he tightened his backpack on his lithe form and looked up the tree. His eyes travelled up the tree trunk to the branches ahead and he smiled. Then, he braced himself and started his climb upwards.

Once he reached his destination, he paused to untie his backpack and tie it onto the heavy branch he was leaning on. He flattened himself on to the branch and looked down and around, taking in all the details and discovering objects that would work to his advantage. Then he took his water skin out of his backpack and drank before putting it back. He then turned back to the forest and got as comfortable as he could while he waited. He heard some twigs snapping. The noise was coming from somewhere below, and he closed his eyes to focus.

When he opened them, he knew exactly where they were, and knew that there could not be more than three of them this time.

"Let the games begin," he whispered in an amused tone to himself.

...

Leliana knelt before the Divine, feeling completely elated, as she often felt whenever she was in her presence.

Even though she had been appointed her personal assistant for some time now, and held the title of Chief Seeker, she still felt privileged and unworthy on some days. She would continue to try to live true to her cause, as the Maker willed.

The Divine's voice reached her ears and she stood up and dimpled at the older woman who looked at her with affectionate eyes.

"There is a matter that needs attention, Leliana. I fear this is something you alone must deal with, though it pains me to send you into danger."

Leliana nodded but continued to smile, even though the Divine's whole demeanor indicated that the news she was about to deliver would most certainly not warrant a smile.

"I will do as you ask, of course, Your Grace." Leliana knew she was about to be sent into danger, but after traveling with Jinx and her companions knew danger all too well to allow herself to be frightened.

"Please, sit," the Divine said quietly, her wrinkled hand pointing to a chair next to hers.

Leliana did as she was told, waiting patiently for her orders.

"These are troubled times, indeed, and even more troubled news have reached my ears. There have been numerous reports coming from Kirkwall and I fear that Grand Cleric Elthina may be in trouble there. " The Divine kept the rest of the news to herself, as it included her own personal opinion of Elthina. She had always kept an eye on her, for she feared Elthina might want _her_ position.

"Kirkwall, Your Grace? I thought Knight Commander Meredith was trying to keep peace there."

"Indeed. Although there have been troublesome reports that the Resolutionists in Kirkwall may be more powerful than they seem. This is why this matter is to be treated with utmost care. If Kirkwall falls to magic, all will be lost."

Leliana said nothing, though her eyes widened. Surely the rumors were wrong?

"I am placing this matter into your hands. I would like to help Elthina, for her life is in grave danger. You must travel to Kirkwall as soon as possible and try to urge her to come here. If Elthina were to die, Maker forbid, Kirkwall will be overrun. I trust you will deal with the matter the best way possible. I will let the Grand Cleric know that _Sister Nightingale_ wishes to contact her in a missive."

"I will not let Your Grace down and will begin preparations to travel immediately," Leliana said, kneeling once again.

Divine Justinia held her hand out, and Leliana took it trembling. She bent to kiss it before straightening up once again and curtsying.

Then she left the room, walking quickly to her own room in the Great Chantry.

There was much to be done.

...

Alistair's eyes travelled down the path until they found what they had been looking for in the first place. The outer walls of the palace loomed up and he gave a sigh of relief. Soon he would be home to hold his wife and children in his arms. He focused on the future and resolved to take Jinx everywhere from this moment onward. He had missed her too much this time around.

The palace gates opened immediately for him as the scouts had spotted the king's banner in the distance, and he hurried his white steed into a gallop, while the people gathered around trying to catch a glimpse of their beloved king. He spurred the horse on like a madman, reaching the palace inner gates long before Teagan, and flinging himself to the ground as Fergus ran forward to meet him.

The grin on his face froze as he saw the alarmed, worried look on Fergus's face.

"Oh, Alistair. I'm so sorry."

"What? What is it, Fergus?" He said in a strangled voice.

"It's Jinx, Alistair, she has been taken. We've been searching for her for more than a week now."

Alistair felt his heart tear violently from his chest and break into a hundred different pieces.

...


	56. Once Upon a Time

**Warning: This chapter is dark and may be disturbing. If you have a problem with twisted serial killers who are monsters or something like that, then, well, you'll have to wait for the next one! LOL! Read at your own risk! **

**My thanks to PheonRen, LadyCallia and KCousland for your awesome reviews! They made my day! My sincerest thanks to those of you that have included this fic in their favorites and have put it on their alerts as well! **

**Dark times ahead. Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 56 - Once Upon A Time

Alistair paced up and down as he waited for his Guard Captain to arrive. Both Teagan and Fergus were worried as well, but Teagan was sitting on a chair, while Fergus stood beside the desk, his sad eyes watching Alistair silently.

"Your Highness," the Guard Captain said as he knelt before Alistair.

"Rise, Tobrius. Gather an army. We shall be heading to the border with Orlais, and know not if the Empress has plans to invade. It's better to be safe than sorry. How long before you can gather our best men?"

"We can be ready in two days' -" But the look on Alistair's eyes kept him from completing his sentence. "We shall be ready by the time the sun rises tomorrow, my King."

"Excellent. You may go make the necessary preparations."

Tobrius knelt and left, while Alistair leaned and half sat against the heavy desk in the room. After a few moments of silence, he turned to look at Teagan, then Fergus.

"Teagan, you know what I'm probably going to say next," Alistair said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I will try to be a good Regent," Teagan replied immediately. "Send the word if you need anything."

Alistair gave a nod and turned to Fergus.

"We're traveling to an estate Eamon has in the west, right next to the border with Orlais. This is why I'm taking an army. We don't know if there will be an invasion there, and it's good to go prepared."

"How do you know that she is there Alistair?" Fergus asked. "She could be anywhere!"

"Eamon is a creature of habit. He is rarely reckless. He could be anywhere, but this estate has never been linked to him in any way. He needs a place nobody knows about, so there are no ties to him. He must know about Orlais. Easy to kill the queen and blame the Orlesian invasion for the deed. I am certain he is there. And if he is there, so is Jinx."

"I'm going with you." It was not a question but a statement of fact.

"You are. But under one condition." Fergus's eyes widened with surprise for a moment and Alistair smiled at him.

"What is the condition?" The question was not really necessary. Fergus knew Alistair would tell him anyway.

"When we find Eamon, stay your hand. I'll kill the bastard myself."

...

When Jinx opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark, damp room. The only light in the room was coming from a window high over her head. When her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, she saw she was in some kind of a dungeon, the metal bars sealing her in a small cubicle. She was chained to the damp wall behind her.

Her head hurt where she had been hit and she let out a groan. She was feeling thirsty and hungry. The dim light streaming through the window told her it was daytime, though she didn't know how long she had been unconscious.

She sat up slowly and carefully, and leaned her back against the wall. The chains rattled noisily and made her head hurt even more so she stopped all movement and tried to focus on what had happened last. She couldn't remember the details and everything was hazy and confusing.

Where the heck was she?

She was almost slipping into unconsciousness again when the noise of the slamming of an outer door made her start and sit up straight. Her whole body tensed as she heard footsteps approach her cell.

"You are finally awake. Seven days is a long time to be unconscious. I was beginning to think you would thwart me from the pleasure of seeing your reaction to everything."

Jinx felt her whole body jolt as she stared up into the face and the eyes of Eamon Guerrin, the madman.

...

The Chantry. So solid and imposing. So real and comforting. A place of sanity to some and madness to others. The Chantry. Indestructible. Powerful. Blind and bland.

The explosion sent a blinding red light into the sky and rubble flying in all directions, falling on innocent bystanders...instantly killing them.

"Maker have mercy!" Knight Commander Meredith cried.

"Elthina, no! She was your most devoted servant, your most beloved!" Sebastian cried, falling to his knees.

"Why would you do such a thing?" First Enchanter Orsino turned to Anders, his voice laden with disbelief and horror.

"I removed the chance of compromise, because there _is_ no compromise."

"The Chantry has been destroyed by magic. As Knight Commander, I hereby call upon the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the circle is to be found and executed immediately!" She turned to Marian Hawke. "And I call on you to help us, Champion."

"Champion, we didn't even do this! We don't deserve this! Please help us!" Orsino cried out.

"Why are we debating the Right of Annulment when the monster who did this is standing right here?" Sebastian said furiously. "I swear I will kill him myself!"

Anders turned to Marian; the sadness in his eyes wrenched her heart, which she thought had already been hacked into a thousand little pieces.

"There is no turning back now. You must decide," he said quietly.

"This won't be easy," she said. "But I will defend you."

Orsino gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker!"

...

Jinx struggled with the chains for a moment and Eamon chuckled. He spoke in Orlesian to a guard who had accompanied him and the guard obediently left the small room. Jinx felt the anger bubble up inside her and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to control herself. Instead, she willed herself into silence, and stared at the floor. She would not give Eamon the satisfaction to see her angry, confused, or frightened.

"You have always been so strong," he murmured.

Her eyes darted to his face for a few moments. He was evidently amused and enjoying himself.

"I'm going to tell you a story, Cousland. I'm going to tell you a story to help you sleep at night." He burst out laughing after he had spoken his second sentence.

Jinx waited until his laughter had subdued before she spoke.

"You don't think I actually want to hear any stories from you, you bastard? You'll die for this."

"Maybe. But I get to see you die first, so I don't really care. And after Empress Celene's armies invade Ferelden, I doubt very much Alistair will have time to mourn for you properly before _he_ dies on the battlefield."

"You! You are behind all the Orlesian invasion, aren't you?" Jinx spat out angrily and Eamon gave her a wolfish grin.

"You could say that I pulled a few strings, yes. I have spies who are very efficient. They told me Alistair was travelling to Kirkwall. All I had to do was tell Empress Celene that he was traveling there to get Kirkwall's support. He needed a place close to Orlais to attack. It was easy to make her believe this. She is like a lioness in heat if anyone dares hurt her precious Orlais and will defend it to the death if necessary."

"But Alistair was _not_ thinking of attacking, he was only trying to get some help in case she attacked! You bastard! You cannot want this! Isn't Ferelden your country too? What will be left of it if there is a war so soon after a Blight?"

Eamon burst out laughing again and Jinx wished her hands were free. She wanted to dig her nails into his evil eyes and gouge them out. He knelt in front of her and delivered another wolfish grin.

"You still think I care at all about Ferelden? Really? After all that has happened? And here I thought you were clever," he whispered, his face a few inches away.

She spat in his face and had a moment of pure satisfaction as she watched the anger flash across his eyes. Then he slapped her with such force, he broke her lip. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and she spat some of it out on the floor, before turning to look at him again, pure venom in her eyes.

Eamon saw her anger and chuckled.

"Now that I have your attention I can finally tell you the story."

"Whatever, you stupid prick. I don't think -" A second slap stopped her from saying anything else, and this time the blow caused her head to slam against the wall. She saw stars and fainted.

Eamon sighed and left. A few minutes later he returned with a bucket of water, which he flung over Jinx's face who instantly regained consciousness, spluttering and coughing. He waited for her to calm down, then knelt before her again.

"Once upon a time, there was a man who wanted people to see how special he was. He wanted all the land to shower him with respect and adoration, but he failed. He failed because the king was foolish enough to make his general the Regent, and not him. He vowed to get even one day and waited.

"The king soon came to the man's castle bearing a small infant child with him. He begged the man to take his child and raise him, for he could not let it be known that this infant was his. The king had promised the child's mother that the child would grow up free from the ties and hypocrisy of the nobles in Denerim. The man agreed because it gave him the advantage he had been seeking. Not only would he hold the king's child to possibly bend the king to his will, but he would also see to poisoning the child against the father. He would raise the child as he saw fit. He would tell the child he was nothing, make him believe he was nothing, so that if fortune smiled upon him one day, the child would become less than a man. The child would be a puppet and listen to the man above all else. It was a perfect way to avenge the king who had so stupidly placed his trust on his general.

"The child grew up and was made to sleep in the stables with the animals and grateful for it. The child adored the man. And the man smiled at what he had accomplished. When he was a young man, he was sent to the Chantry to become a Templar. The king died and his older son took the throne, and the man thought he could persuade the young king to do his bidding, but alas - the young king was foolish enough to believe he was above the man's counsel. He wanted the young king to divorce his barren queen and look for an heir to the throne, but the young king paid no heed. The young king was foolish and reckless and sought glory. When the darkspawn became a threat in the south, he gathered his army and rushed to fight with his men and died. The general his own father had trusted betrayed him.

"The moment was right then, for the other son, the one the man had raised to take the throne and become the man's puppet. But that never happened, did it, you bitch? Because you interfered. You. Ruined. It."

He slapped her again. Then again and again. Then, when Jinx thought that she could not stand it any longer, he stopped and his hands fell on her breasts and massaged them roughly.

Jinx struggled violently and screamed at the top of her lungs but all she got was a punch to her jaw. She closed her eyes and felt Eamon's hands roughly caressing her thighs and forcing them apart, then cried out when he entered her roughly. It only took him a few thrusts before he pulled out, spilling his seed all over her and then he got up, pulled his trousers up and left.

And Jinx wished she was dead.

...

Eamon came to her again that night.

"And now I must continue the story. You will be patient, my pet, and listen."

Jinx fixed her eyes on the stone floor and whimpered. Eamon seemed satisfied with this. He sat on the stone floor this time, and continued speaking.

"Howe had succeeded in killing your family. What you don't know is that I had Howe captured and brought to my dungeon in the estate in Denerim. There, I had him tortured. He broke after a few days. I tortured him longer though. It was all a matter of getting him to do what I wanted. And what I wanted was Anora out of the way."

Jinx's head snapped up, her eyes wide with horror as she looked into his smiling face.

"You! You had the queen murdered!"

"Yes, my dear. It was very easy, to have Howe kill her and then kill him. Nobody would dare think that I had anything to do with it. After all, I had defended the queen but had been too late, for I had been wounded in the process. A brave deed, wouldn't you say?" His laughter filled the room and reverberated against the stone walls. Then he began to hit her again. Jinx struggled but Eamon's blows silenced her and once again he pushed his trousers down and forced himself on her.

She was crying when he spilled his seed all over her face this time, and he chuckled as he pulled his trousers up.

"Kill me now, I beg you!"

"Oh, my little Cousland spitfire. That won't do. I can't kill you just yet. You see...I've sent for your children. Only then will the real fun begin."

Jinx opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She could only sit there, the horror in her eyes and face far surpassing anything Eamon had ever laid his eyes on. A sense of power and blissful happiness settled in him.

He was finally getting what he wanted.

...

Alistair's horse was forced into a gallop as Eamon's estate came into full view. He would have raced to the gates themselves, but his Guard Captain cried out behind him and he reluctantly pulled on the reins, slowing his horse down. He followed the man's gaze and saw hundreds of soldiers on the other side of the border. The banners of Orlais swayed in the afternoon breeze and he felt his heart fell.

"Celene's army! What do we do Alistair?" Fergus said in a horrified tone.

"Tobrius!" Alistair called out. The Guard Captain saluted and waited for orders. "You will ride ahead with your men and divide them into two factions. One will maintain a defensive pose, and wait. The other will attack."

"Attack?" Tobrius repeated weakly.

"Yes, attack. I need a distraction." Alistair said quickly. "Move it!"

"Yes, Your Highness." And Tobrius sped off to organize his men and give out his orders.

"Alistair -" Fergus began, but Alistair swung around and the look on his face silenced his brother-in-law immediately.

"We ride with our soldiers, Fergus. When they attack, I'll be at the gates of the estate, and you will be behind me, understand?"

Fergus could only nod.

Tobrius returned to Alistair and nodded. Alistair responded with a smile that for some strange reason made Tobrius cheer. His men followed suit.

Then, without thinking twice, King Alistair drew his sword. Brandishing it, he gave the cry, "For Ferelden!"

...


	57. Battle and Death

**I want to thank my AWESOME Beta, PheonRen for helping me out with this chapter and the last one. You totally rock, sweetie! **

**I also want to thank auradorina, Zeeji, KCousland, Jinx1983, and PheonRen for your wonderful reviews! Thanks also to the people who have put this fic in their favorites! You all make my day! :D **

**WARNING: This chapter contains some violent graphic scenes! **

**Here it comes: the moment you all have been waiting for! *passes everyone the popcorn* HAHA! **

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 57 - Battle and Death

_So all day long the noise of battle rolled  
Among the mountains by the winter sea;  
Until King Arthur's table, man by man,  
Had fallen in Lyonnesse about their Lord_

_Alfred Lord Tennyson - La Morte D'Arthur_

"Rise Benoire. What is your message?"

Benoire rose and his eyes met Empress Celene's. He seemed a trifle concerned. It was obvious he had been on the road non-stop for the sweat poured down his brow and his clothes were dusty in some parts and muddy in others.

"Your Highness, that man Eamon captured the Queen of Ferelden. I listened in..."

"Of course you did, Benoire. That is what you were paid to do, no?" The Empress's nostrils flared for a split second, then she gave the man a small smile and inclined her head.

"The King Alistair, he was never going to attack. He went to the Free Marshes to see if he could get help in case we attacked Ferelden. That man, he is a liar, and has the Queen captive. He has done terrible things to her. He wants the war between Orlais and Ferelden, Your Highness."

The Empress's eyebrows shot up. "And why would he want such a thing, Benoire?"

"He wishes to see the King Alistair crushed, Your Highness. It is Revenge."

"Ah!" The Empress rose from her throne and began to pace the room. After a few minutes she sat back down and frowned. "This is complicated. I already gave orders for my men to invade through the south east, north of Redcliffe. I must send a messenger at once to -"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the Divine hurried through the vast room with Leliana trailing behind her. When she reached the Empress, the Empress could see she was beside herself. Her usual calm demeanor was gone, her hair disheveled and she was wringing her hands. She inclined her head and the Divine bowed graciously and waited for permission to speak. Beside her, Leliana dropped to a curtsey and held her tongue.

"Your Highness, this must stop. We cannot chance a war now. There is something worse that has happened and requires our immediate attention!" Divine Justinia's voice rose an octave.

"Calm yourself, Your Grace. Tell me what is wrong."

"Kirkwall, Your Grace. The Chantry there has been blown up, Grand Cleric Elthina killed! The battle fought was defending the mages! The survivors have escaped to spread subversion to the rest of the Chantries! I have asked the Templars to redouble their vigilance on the Great Chantry here and the Circle, but the messenger that brought me the news said that the mages in other smaller circles have already started to rebel!"

Empress Celene, who was always composed and calm staggered backwards and fell onto her throne heavily. One of her small white hands flew to her lips and her face took on a stricken look.

"I will send orders by messenger for my army to retreat immediately. Benoire, the guards at this Eamon's estate must be contacted and ordered to leave also. They will not assist him."

At the mention of Eamon's name, Leliana started visibly. She immediately curtsied low and spoke in a hurried voice.

"I request permission to speak, Your Highness...Your Grace!"

The Empress waved her to stand and nodded, and the Divine nodded in agreement.

"This Eamon, I knew him when I was in Ferelden. He wished to kill the Queen. He kidnapped King's Alistair's young son. He is an evil man. What is happening at Eamon's estate, Your Highness?"

"One of my spies arrived and told me that the Queen of Ferelden is captured there. He has done terrible things to her."

Leliana gave a gasp and her eyes widened in terror. She turned to the Divine.

"I request permission to leave immediately, Your Grace. The Queen is a dear friend of mine and I must help her in any way I can!"

"I cannot grant you permission to go to the estate at the moment, my dear. My army is invading the country surrounding the estate as we speak. It is too dangerous."

"Then I request permission to leave for the Palace at Denerim, Your Highness, Your Grace," Leliana shot back stubbornly.

Empress Celene turned to Divine Justinia. "What say you, Your Grace?"

"Leliana, you must stay here, you heard what happened in Kirkwall."

"Your Grace, I heard. But the Queen is a dear, dear friend. I will not abandon her now." Leliana's eyes flashed momentarily with something close to anger, and Divine Justinia pondered on this. It was apparent that Leliana would probably even disobey her direct orders. The Queen of Ferelden was obviously very dear to her.

"Very well, if it means so much to you, you may go. But you cannot stay long." The Divine finally relented.

"I will stay as long as it takes, Your Grace. I will stay until I see that she is once again safe."

For a few moments, it seemed that the Divine would directly impose her will. Her nostrils flared slightly and her lips formed a thin line. She shook her head.

"Very well. You may leave as soon as you need to. Arrangements will be made to secure you passage aboard a ship, Leliana."

Leliana's face broke into a genuine smile of relief.

"When you return, I wish to hear what the King of Ferelden thinks of Orlais, Leliana." Empress Celene said slowly. "You will report to me."

"You must return as fast as you can, Leliana. I have the feeling that what happened in Kirkwall is the beginning of the end. The Chantry needs you now more than ever. Maker watch over you."

...

They had been on the run for a week now, and to Marian the madness she had been flung into made no difference at all. It had been pretty insane in Kirkwall for starters. She just wanted to get as far away as she could, so on the nights they had set camp, they had not stayed for long. Those nights she had held Anders close, trying hard to get a little bit of happiness.

They soon crossed the Vimmark Mountains, heading north. They wanted to reach Antiva and then Rivain, for it was there where Isabela waited for them with her ship.

Isabela had protested after Marian explained the initial plan to her. She wanted them all to board the ship and sail away with her. But Marian had put her foot down. If they were caught, Isabela would at least be free. Fenris decided to stay behind with Isabela to protect her. Varric would not leave Marian or Anders for the moment, and Bethany, well...she went wherever her sister went for now. As soon as they reached Ansburg, she would probably stay behind at the Warden Keep. Then, Varric, Marian and Anders would continue running from town to town until they reached Rivain, and found Isabela again.

Varric had already told them that once they found Isabela, he would probably try to get back to Kirkwall, once things calmed down a bit. He had a lot of money invested there, and did not want to run forever. Marian nodded at his words. She knew very well that in the end, it would only be Anders and her.

"You're sorry all this happened, aren't you?" Anders's voice broke through her thoughts.

Suddenly the words that Flemeth had spoken on top of Sundermount came to her and she knew.

_When that moment comes, do not hesitate to leap... _

She turned to him and smiled, and he felt his heart melt as he gazed down at her lovingly.

"No, Anders. I'm not sorry at all."

...

Alistair flung himself off the horse while the rest of the men continued galloping to fight the Empress's army. He turned to Fergus who was close behind.

"The gates are up. Eamon must be housing the Orlesians in here. Giving them supplies, helping them," Fergus spat out disgustedly.

He nodded and walked stealthily to the front doors. They were locked, but Alistair had not learned the ways of the Mort Noir for nothing. He brought out a lockpicking kit from his pocket and proceeded to very calmly pick the lock.

Fergus looked on in surprise, but said nothing.

After a while they both heard an audible click and Alistair smirked and opened the door silently. They both walked in and looked around for a few moments. There was nobody in sight.

They made their way down to the basement. From there Alistair vaguely remembered from his previous visit that the dungeons were down a flight of stairs on the right. He quickly turned and started to go down the stairs, quickening his steps as he heard the voice of Eamon floating up to where he was.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner and saw Eamon sitting on the floor in front of his wife. But what he saw made his eyes widen in horror and he felt the bile rise from his throat and nearly gagged.

Jinx was lying in a pool of blood from cuts that Eamon had made with a dagger he held in his hands. She was not dressed, but totally naked, and...was she unconscious or...

_Maker, please, let her be alive! _

He did not hear what Eamon was blabbering, but roared and flung himself at Eamon, knocking him to the ground. He punched him in the face and stomach, everywhere he could lay his fists on.

Eamon had reacted with surprise initially, but then just started to laugh and continued to laugh, even though Alistair just continued punching him over and over. Fergus, in the meantime, had reached Jinx and was gingerly feeling for a pulse, or a heartbeat, his own heart beating loudly with fear.

"Alistair!" Fergus cried out. "Alistair, stop! She's alive, but she's lost a great deal of blood. If we don't get her to a healer soon, she'll die, brother."

Alistair's fist stopped in mid-air. Eamon coughed up blood and then smiled wickedly at him.

"We'll go to Redcliffe, then. It is nearby. The journey should take an hour at the most."

Fergus nodded to this. "We'll need the keys to her shackles," he said in a strangled voice.

Alistair turned to Eamon and searched his pockets. He found the keys and handed them to Fergus. Then he turned back to Eamon who was now giving him a wolfish grin.

"Oh, don't think you are going to get out of this so easily," Alistair growled. He stood up, over Eamon's body and unsheathed his sword. Then he held it high above his head and brought it down on Eamon's right leg.

The screams that filled the dungeon went on and on, for Alistair then proceeded to cut off Eamon's left leg.

"Let's see if you can walk away from this," he said quietly.

To his surprise, Eamon started laughing madly. Alistair shook his head and turned to gather Jinx up in his arms.

"We'll grab a blanket for her on our way out," he murmured.

They were leaving when Eamon croaked out some words which caused Alistair to stop dead in his tracks.

"She has a wonderful cunt, your wife. Quite delicious. I raped her after I beat her up. Delicious."

The mad laughter that filled the room was interrupted by screams again. Alistair had brought his sword down on Eamon's crotch.

...

They rode like madmen, and finally made it to Redcliffe. A healer in the Chantry quickly took Jinx, and tended to her wounds, while the Revered Mother helped out. Both Alistair and Fergus stood outside and waited.

Presently, the Revered Mother appeared and smiled.

"She is resting, fast asleep. But she will be all right. It is fortunate that you brought her here so quickly, Your Highness."

Alistair gave a deep sigh of relief. He asked to see her and the Revered Mother nodded.

When he entered the room, he saw that they had washed away the blood and she was sleeping soundly. He sat on the bed and stretched out his hand. His fingers smoothed away a rebellious strand of hair that covered her eyes and traced the outline of her lips tenderly. He bent over and kissed her forehead and murmured that he loved her, then got up and left the room.

"Fergus, I want you to stay with her. I have unfinished business to tend to," Alistair deadpanned.

"You're going back, aren't you?" Fergus needn't have asked the question. He already knew the answer.

"I'm going to make sure that he dies. And I'm going to help my men. What kind of a king would I be otherwise?" Alistair gave him a wry smile.

Fergus shook his head and smiled.

"Just be careful, Alistair. Jinx needs you now more than ever."

Alistair gave him a nod and for a few minutes the two men stared at each other in silence. Then, without saying another word, King Alistair Theirin turned and left.

...

Eamon had taken a minor injury potion, which he had in his pocket, to keep the worst of the bleeding at bay, and had fainted. When he regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was the pain. He groaned and tried to move but it was impossible. The dungeon cell was still lit with the torch he had placed on the bracket high above his head so he could see that not much time had passed.

He knew he had to gather his strength and crawl out somehow if he wanted to live.

A sound from the other side of the cell made him turn his head slightly. He saw nothing for a few minutes but then his eyes widened with horror as he saw small beady eyes glinting in the half light.

Rats!

A lot of rats!

He heard them now, the squeaking, the pitter patter of their claws against the stone floor. Vainly he tried to get away but he couldn't.

The first ones reached his legs and started to nibble. He screamed at the pain. Then the larger ones pushed their way upwards and then he felt them tearing into his stomach. He cried out over and over until one of them attacked his neck.

The last thing that Eamon saw before he died was the teeth of a large rat coming down on his eye. The sounds that filled the dungeon thereafter were sounds of the vermin feeding and squeaking.

...

When Alistair arrived at the battle site, he saw his men struggling with Celene's army and forced his horse into a gallop. Eamon would have to wait. His men needed him.

The ones that were still waiting for orders from Tobrius started to cheer. Alistair's presence was like a balm and injected hope into every man on the field at that moment.

Tobrius quickly made his way over to Alistair.

"Your Highness," he said and bowed his head slightly. "We've lost a lot of men, but we still have the ones waiting for orders. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them to turn around, as if they were leaving. Then, they should make their way around the hill over there, and flank the enemy lines," Alistair said with a grin.

Tobrius smiled back and saluted to gallop off with the orders while Alistair waited for him to organize them.

Then, once he saw the men moving out, he forced his horse to a gallop to meet Tobrius.

"My King, you should stay out of sight. It is not wise for you to be here," Tobrius said.

"I know that we'll win this one. I have something I want to check on in that estate. I'll only be in and out. I'll come back in time to witness our men flanking the enemy lines. If necessary, I'll fight with all of you. Dismissed."

Tobrius bowed his head again and remained silent.

Alistair gave him a small smile. Then he turned and galloped away from the field to the estate.

...


	58. Healing

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter: auradorina, KCousland, Xivia, Darkchubb, LadyCallia, PheonRen and Jinx1983. I also want to thank those who have favorited this fic and some of my other fics! Thanks SO much!**

**I'd also like to specially thank my friend LadyCallia for all her suggestions and support (you are the best, sweetie), and my super fantastic beta/editor PheonRen (Sandi, your support and help mean more than words can say!) **

**So this chapter is the beginning of the end! :( I figure it's one more and the epilogue or maybe an extra one around there, who knows, lol. When you write, you often do NOT do what you planned beforehand. **

**Bioware owns! **

Chapter 58 - Healing

The first thing Jinx saw when she opened her eyes was Alistair's face, a worried frown on his brow. But when he saw her eyes open, the look in his eyes was enough. With a sob, she opened her arms and he took her in his, softly murmuring that he loved her as he held her close but so gently and tenderly she felt she was whole again. Then her mind slowly focused on something dark and unpleasant as Eamon's face floated before her and she pushed him away violently, screaming at him to let go.

Alistair let her go, but his hand automatically went to her hair and gently smoothed it, as he had done with his children in the past. Jinx whimpered and lay still, then fixed her eyes upon her husband's.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I -"

"Hush, my love. I know how difficult this is for you and me both. I know. I know, love. Don't worry," he said over and over again, until she had stopped whimpering and the eyes that looked at him were not full of fear.

"This is going to be hell. This is going to be hell for us. Is the monster dead?" Jinx whispered, unable to say his name.

Alistair swallowed thickly, fighting to keep his tears in check, for the pain that she was going through was enough for him to feel the pain as if it was his own. He had to be strong for her, even though he was screaming on the inside, for the unbearable pain of seeing her like this was breaking his heart.

"Yes, love. He is dead." He kept on smoothing her hair gently and tenderly and she gave him a half-smile. "I have a surprise for you. There is someone here to see you."

"I can't possibly see anyone now. Not now, please." Jinx protested vehemently, but the door behind them creaked open slowly and Leliana's smiling and tender face appeared. "Oh! Leliana!" Jinx cried out and Leliana gave a chuckle and hurried over to her friend's side.

As they embraced, Alistair stepped back and turned around to face the window, his tears falling quietly at last. He knew that Leliana would help Jinx immensely at this point in her life. He also knew that he would have to be with her always, and thanked the Maker for Teagan and his ability to rule Ferelden.

For Alistair was a man in love, first and foremost, and not a king.

Not while his queen needed him so badly.

...

They gradually fell into an unspoken pattern. Alistair would eventually fall asleep on the divan in the room, and when his wife screamed out in the night from the nightmares, he would rush to her side, and gently bring her back to the present. His heart was broken, seeing her like this, but he patiently took it all in and kept his own pain in check. Hidden. Controlled. Unseen. To his credit, he was always gentle, loving and tender, his soft voice the first thing she heard every day when she woke up. The nightmares were frequent, and during the day she would cry for no apparent reason, but he was always there.

At the beginning, he would not hold her, for he knew she would push him away. But gradually as time moved on, he got closer only when she finally allowed him to.

Then, one day, Elizabeth fell ill with a fever, and while they worried at her bedside, Jinx unconsciously slipped her hand into Alistair's and squeezed. And at that moment, he knew that they - _she_ - had taken the first step to recovery.

After that, whenever she had the nightmares or burst out crying, he held her hand, and she would calm down.

Elizabeth got better, and Jinx started to accompany the children as they played in the gardens, both Alistair and Leliana with her always. She started to smile more often and laughed at the children's antics. And every time Alistair saw her smile or laugh, his heart beat faster. The hope he was beginning to feel was like a balm to his tortured soul and helped him become stronger.

The days dragged on to months and spring came and went, with summer settling in. That summer, she started to spar, using the wooden dummies in the practice room as her opponents. Leliana would not leave her side during the day and asked if she wanted to spar with her, but Jinx shook her head and smiled.

So they both watched her spar.

At the beginning she was slow, much of her movements were sloppy and out of synch. But as the days went by she started to remember and picked up speed. Her movements became less sloppy and more graceful.

One day, she woke early, and moving quietly in order not to wake Alistair, headed over to the room where she practiced. She got her daggers and moved in on the wooden figure in front of her.

Jinx never knew why that day was any different from the rest. Maybe it was because it was still rather dark, even though the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, throwing the room into a half-light, maybe it was because she was completely alone. But that day, as she fought, she saw that wooden dummy turn into Eamon and she lunged onto him with a force and scream that came from her very soul.

...

Back in the royal bedchamber, Alistair awoke with a start, and his eyes fell on the huge bed in the corner of the room. It was then that his whole body froze for a few seconds as his eyes widened with electrifying fear.

The bed was empty.

He flew into a panic at first and hastily pulled on a pair of boots, running out of the room noisily. Once outside he calmed himself down a bit and thought about where she could be. As he walked towards the throne room he heard noise coming from the practice room and then he knew. Forcing his heart to quiet down, he walked to the room, and flung the door open.

The scene that met his eyes shocked him, and for a moment, all he could do was stare at Jinx and hear what she was saying.

"Maker damn you! YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" She sobbed, hacking away at the wooden opponent before her. "I'll KILL you! You mother fucker!" Her screams rose and the force she applied to her thrusts became apparent as a part of a wooden arm fell to the floor. "I'll KILL YOU! You mother fucker!" Crash. The other arm. "You MOTHER FUCKERRRRRRR!" Jinx jumped up and brought both daggers onto the head with such a force, it lolled to one side. Then, she pivoted on the spot and the head flew off into the air, and landed on the other side of the room with a crash.

She dropped the daggers then, and slid to her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "I won't let you hurt me again. I killed you! You're dead! You can't hurt me! You mother fucker!"

Her screams died down, and Alistair found the use of his legs again, and slowly walked to where she lay on the floor, kneeling in front of her sobbing form.

She saw him then, and cried even harder. Then, she did something that surprised him even more. She opened up her arms to him and he took her gently into his arms, cradling her against him.

She let him rock her gently, as he smoothed her hair and whispered words love and endearment, crying into his chest all the while.

Until there were no more tears left.

Then she fell asleep in his arms.

And Alistair then took her and carried her all the way to the royal chamber, where he lay her on the bed and gently covered her, tenderly tucking her in.

Then, he bowed his head and began to weep silently, a prayer to the Maker in his heart and soul.

Yet somehow, in the deep recess of his mind, he knew that the Maker had already answered his prayer.

...

Leliana knew she was needed back in Orlais but she did the best to remain at her friend's side as she watched her slowly recuperate.

Leliana watched as the nobles in court whispered about how it was Teagan who was ruling Ferelden and they wondered what had happened to the king and queen.

Around her she could feel the tension in the air, even though Teagan solved most of the problems and struggled with their petty differences and stupid problems. They smiled at him and nodded when he gave them solutions, but Leliana knew that they were not at all pleased with him.

The fact was that they wanted their king and queen.

One day, a missive arrived from Empress Celene. Teagan took it to Alistair immediately. He watched as he opened it with a worried expression on his face. Leliana herself waited with baited breath, a silent prayer to the Maker. When Alistair announced that it was a formal apology for the events that had transpired at the border near Eamon's estate, Leliana gave a sigh of relief. Then she watched Alistair smile and leave the room as he headed out to the gardens where his wife and children were. She knew what he would be doing but followed nonetheless, for she wanted to see Jinx and the children herself.

She watched him make a stop in the rose garden as he did every day and pick a red rose from one of the bushes. She watched as he brought the rose to his nose and smiled as he breathed in its scent, then resumed walking to the rest of the gardens.

When he came upon his wife and children, she watched him stop and stare at the scene before him. The love in his eyes made Leliana smile and her eyes grow suspiciously wet with unshed tears. He then approached them slowly. The children screamed with happiness and threw themselves on him, and he struggled to keep the rose out of the way, while he embraced each one of them, his eyes on Jinx all the while.

Leliana saw the look of love on Jinx's face and smiled. It was clear that her friend was on the road to recovery and she knew that her time with her would end soon enough. But she did not wish to leave just yet, for watching Alistair and Jinx was like a balm to her soul.

The fact of the matter was that Leliana knew that Alistair was courting Jinx all over again, and she was responding favorably to him. He was doing it gently and slowly too, and this in itself was what made Leliana stay on and absorb each rose he gave her, each time he held her hand, each time he brought a smile to her lips and made her laugh.

And each day that passed, she saw Jinx relax and slowly become the old Jinx she knew and loved.

No, it was not time to return just yet.

...

"What is this about the mages in Kirkwall? Alistair told me that there had been a problem there?"

Leliana put Elizabeth down tenderly and smiled prettily at her before replying. She turned to look at her friend directly as she did, and in doing so saw that Alistair was holding Jinx's hand and looking lovingly at her face.

"That mage, Anders. He blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall. There was a battle and the Champion of Kirkwall defended the mages. She had companions who helped her. They all fled after the battle. The consequences are grave. Before I came here, there was talk of some other smaller circles near Kirkwall rebelling as well. I don't know much else, because I have not received any news from Orlais."

"I met Anders. Really creepy fellow, but very loyal to Marian. I guess it shouldn't have come as a complete surprise to me. The Chantry has abused the mages for too long as it is," Alistair said, his eyes still on Jinx.

Jinx's brow furrowed in thought for a few moments, and then she looked up at Leliana.

"What do you think, Red? Could it have been avoided?"

"No, it could not have been avoided. I met the Champion and her mage as well. The few words he spoke that night told me that he clearly had a plan of sorts, but I never dreamed that it would be blowing up the Chantry. He didn't strike me as a Resolutionist, but he must have been one, to resort to such violence."

Alistair shook his head. "I don't think he was a Resolutionist, Leliana. He certainly did not practice blood magic and was against it, if I remember correctly. He just was tired of all the abuse, I would think. But I wasn't there when it all happened, so I couldn't say for sure."

"Were there people in the Chantry when it blew up?" Jinx asked in a monotone.

"Yes. The Grand Cleric died that day. There were also templars there and the sisters and mothers dedicated to the Chantry."

Jinx said nothing to this, but the furrow on her brow deepened slightly.

After a few moments of silence, the nurse came in to take the children for their baths before dinner, and they went with her after kissing their father and mother.

Once the children had gone, Jinx turned to Leliana again.

"This is probably going to change the world. I can't imagine the mages taking orders from the templars after this."

"The templars are abusive. I should know. I think that this was something that could not be avoided. The Chantry has been corrupted by power for a long time now, starting with the hold they have on the lyrium trade," Alistair said firmly.

Leliana shook her head slowly and after a while smiled at her two friends.

"I know you dislike the Chantry, Alistair. I also know you aren't very religious, but I cannot condone the fact that innocent people were killed that day," she said quietly.

"If some of the circles have already started to rebel against the Chantry, this means that a war is beginning." Jinx replied quickly and Alistair nodded in agreement.

"And like it or not, innocent people die during a war all the time," he said. He saw Leliana shake her head again as if to protest, so he squeezed Jinx's hand gently and she turned to look at him and gave a small nod.

"What is the situation with the elves, my king?" Jinx asked with a smile, and Leliana had to smile at her friend's attempt to so obviously steer the conversation away from the subject of the Chantry.

For all she loved her friend, Leliana had to admit to herself that subtlety had never been one of her strongest points.

...

It did not come as a total surprise to Alistair that Jinx wanted to visit the alienage one day soon, so he planned the visit very carefully with Teagan. He wanted to make sure that nothing violent happened to ruin the progress Jinx had been making so far.

The day they went to the alienage was a normal summer day in Ferelden. The clear blue skies had very little clouds in them and the people gathering around the palace gates were cheering at their king and queen.

When the royal retinue stopped at the entrance to the alienage, Shianni quickly excused herself from the conversation she was having with one of the families and hurried over to Jinx and Alistair, curtsying before she spoke.

"My king and queen! I did not expect a visit from you. I-"

"Relax, Shianni. I just wanted to see how you are faring. No need to get nervous about it," Jinx replied smiling as her eyes swept around the shabby houses disapprovingly. She could see that little had been done about improving their living conditions and frowned.

"Of course. I - would Your Highness like to step inside my home to have a drink of water? The day is very hot and -"

"Please, call me Jinx. And yes, Shianni, I would like that very much," she replied, nodding to Alistair who smiled and nodded at his wife. He could tell that her mind was working fast and his heart beat a little faster. It was like having the old Jinx back with him again.

Once they were inside, Shianni busied herself and brought in some cool spring water, which she herself had gotten from the well, and poured them each a glass, sitting down meekly on the floor before Jinx and Alistair, as they were sitting on the only two chairs in the room. She didn't understand why the royal couple was here in her house, and this made her a little nervous, but at the same time she was overjoyed to have them.

Jinx smiled at her and took a sip of the water, then set the glass on the small table beside her.

"I want to see about making the alienage better very soon, Shianni. Other things happened that took our attention away from this place, and we are sorry about this," Jinx began.

"We plan on continuing with construction on making the houses better and I have ordered for food and drinking water to be available to everyone here, Shianni," Alistair said kindly. "How fast can you have people line up to help the workers I send over to fix the houses?"

"As fast as we are having this conversation, I think," Shianni laughed.

"Good. We've been away from court for a long time. It's time we returned and the nobles remember that it is their duty to help Ferelden recover from its wounds. We cannot erase the wounds we have caused the elves for so long, but we hope to make it better."

Shianni smiled at her queen's words, and the appreciation in her eyes made Jinx smile back and turn to her husband.

The look in his eyes caused her heart to flutter.

Suddenly she felt herself ten years younger and she laughed, the sound causing Shianni's smile to deepen into a grin and chuckle.

Alistair gave her his lopsided smile and Jinx felt herself melt.

It seemed that the old Jinx was, indeed, back again.

...

Zevran was walking around the throne room, when a guard stopped him and asked him to identify himself. He gave his name and waited patiently for the guard to announce him.

Teagan eventually showed up and smiled at the elf, while he stretched out his hand to him and welcomed him.

"Zevran! It has been a long time!"

Zevran took Teagan's hand with a smile. "Too long, my friend."

"Alistair and Jinx are out. They are in the alienage, but will return shortly. You have come to stay, I hope?"

Zevran gave Teagan a smirk. "For the moment, at least. Where is Marcus? Is he in his room?"

Teagan's smile vanished.

"Ah, oh. I'm afraid I have some bad news, Zevran. Marcus is gone. He left to find you, as a matter of fact. Alistair was hoping that you two were together by now."

A steely look came into the former assassin's eyes, and Teagan shuddered inwardly. When Zevran spoke, his voice was soft and gentle, but Teagan could tell that he was barely controlling his emotions.

"Ah. I see. Well, then, I hope to freshen up before the king and queen arrive, yes?"

"I'll let you go to your old room, then, and will have a servant draw some bath water for you," Teagan nodded.

Zevran gave him a smile and walked away. But Teagan had seen the look in his eyes, and shook his head slowly.

Zevran's eyes looked dead.

...


	59. A New Beginning

**Just a few words, if I may? I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and followed this fic closely. I'm sad to see it come to an end, but hope that the ending is all that you want it to be...**

**I also want to thank PheonRen for her constant support and feedback, and for her lovely words of encouragement, as well as my good friend LadyCallia for being there for me when I needed it the most! You two are awesome and I love you guys.**

**I also want to let you all know that I have already started to post my new fic about Anders and female Hawke called Dragon Age 2 Revisited (link is on my profile). It follows the pattern I take in most of my fics, mainly sticks to the game, with changes here and there. As the story progresses, I end up making changes to the actual game and tying it in with a lot of background from Origins and Awakening. Things that I didn't agree with are naturally changed, so that Anders makes more sense. **

**Ok, I'll shut up now! Thanks again for your patience and support! You guys rock! :D**

**Bioware owns! :D **

Chapter 59 - A New Beginning

Zevran met Alistair and Jinx in Alistair's study. Alistair gave him a bear hug and Zevran then embraced Jinx. They were both laughing, thrilled at seeing their old friend once again.

"Zevran! It's so good to see you! I hope your wandering days are over, my friend?" Jinx chuckled.

"For the moment, at least. But I might not stay too long. I know Marcus is missing. I would like to see if I can find him, if that's all right with you two?"

"Of course, Zev," Alistair replied immediately. "We're worried about him as well. If there is anyone who can succeed in finding him, I'm sure you will."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Since Zevran was the one closest to the door, he walked to it and opened it, receiving the shock of his life.

"Leliana!" He exclaimed. Leliana threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Zevran! I did not expect to see you again! How are you?"

"After killing almost all the Crows in Thedas, I can say that I'm doing really well, my dear," Zevran smirked.

Everyone laughed at this. A servant appeared carrying a tray with refreshments. The four friends sat to continue their chat.

"What news do you bring, Zevran?" Alistair asked interestedly.

"The last thing I did was help the Champion of Kirkwall when she fought to defend the mages," Zevran replied, taking a long sip from his glass of wine.

"You were in Kirkwall?" Jinx asked, her eyes burning with curiosity. "Tell me, what was it like? Did you fight at the Champion's side?"

"I did," Zevran replied, smiling affectionately at Jinx. "I don't agree with slavery. According to what I heard from the people in Kirkwall, the mages were slaves to the templars. The abuses they committed was terrible indeed. And, as it turned out, the Knight Commander was insane..."

"I knew that old bat was off her rocker," Alistair mused.

Jinx giggled and slipped her hand into Alistair's, while he turned to look at his wife adoringly, a smile on his lips.

"Yes, well, you don't know how insane she was. I talked to their dwarf friend, Varric, after the battle to get all the details. She had a sword made from an idol that Hawke and her team had found in the Deep Roads. It was made from ancient red lyrium. But I think, and Varric suspects this as well, that the idol was also possessed by something evil. It drove the Knight Commander completely crazy. In the end, she even went against her templars, screaming that they had turned against her and were practicing blood magic. It was quite a show..." Zevran smirked.

"I had no idea this is what had happened," Leliana said thoughtfully.

"We watched that Gallows Courtyard turn into a magical playground for her. The sword she held kept shooting a red light, and all the statues came to life and advanced on us. It is a miracle we survived," Zevran added.

"What happened after the battle, Zev?" Jinx asked curiously.

"We left to meet at the Champion's home. I know not what happened afterwards. I said my goodbyes and came back to Ferelden, stopping to thank the Dalish clan along the way. They had helped me with a Crow problem I had, you see," Zevran grinned.

"Any other news you may have for us?" Alistair asked.

"Nothing, my friend. Other than the fact that smaller circles in the Free Marches have already started to rebel against the Chantry and the templars. I feel this is the beginning of a war all over Thedas."

Nobody spoke for a while after that. The door opened and the children ran in. Alex and Trisha shrieked with joy when they saw their Uncle Zevran and ran to him, while Elizabeth, barely four, stood still, obviously shy at the stranger in the room. She quickly warmed up to him, however, for her brother and sister clearly loved him.

Zevran left the room to play with the children and Leliana stood up as well.

"I'll go play with them as well," she turned to leave but turned back abruptly, facing Alistair and Jinx, who were looking at her curiously. Leliana laughed. "It's just that it may be time for me to leave soon, my friends. Since the world is on the brink of a war, I have to go see what I can do for the Chantry. You - you understand, don't you?"

Jinx stood up and walked over to Leliana, putting an arm around her waist. "Of course, we do, darling. It's been a joy to see you again. But we know you have things to attend to. I'll be sorry to see you go..."

"And I will be sorry to leave, my dear Jinx," Leliana replied, embracing her friend. "Very sorry indeed."

...

Leliana left two weeks later, but Zevran decided to stay for the moment. They all said their goodbyes to her. Jinx cried all the while, and held on to her longer than she had intended to.

When she had left, Jinx, Zevran and Alistair went back to the palace, and the children begged Zevran to go play with them. They all ran ahead of him to one of the palace courtyards, with Jinx and Alistair following close behind. Jinx once again slipped her hand into Alistair's. His heart fluttered as he gave her a sidelong glance. Jinx smiled at him warmly and blushed.

The days turned to months, and Jinx and Alistair grew closer. News of more circles rebelling against the Chantry reached them. Nothing had yet happened in Ferelden. It seemed that the mages were happier there, for the First Enchanter made sure that they were treated better.

That would change in the future.

...

Two years had gone by since the great battle in Kirkwall. The circles rose all over Thedas, setting the world on fire. Some templars left to join the mages, others continued to serve the Chantry and tried to defend it. But the mages held terrible power, and had organized themselves. They took in the rebel Templars and fought back, and it seemed like the Maker Himself was on their side.

Leliana knelt before the Divine, and waited for her to speak. After what seemed to be an eternity, the Divine finally addressed her.

"I am glad to see you here, my child. These are troubled times indeed. I need your help in a delicate matter. The circles are rebelling against the Chantry and the Templars."

"Yes, Your Eminence. I know this," Leliana said quietly.

"Then you also know that it is time for the Chantry to act. This is grave, but we must trust the Maker to show us the way. You must go to Kirkwall, to find the Champion."

A door opened and a woman, dressed in the attire of a Seeker walked up to them and knelt before the Divine before rising. Divine Justinia smiled at her before speaking.

"This is Cassandra. She is to help you on your journey."

Leliana nodded at the woman, who nodded back. "Cassandra, please leave us. We must discuss something before you go." Cassandra nodded once and knelt before the Divine, then left the room obediently.

"She has her orders, and will follow them. It is now time to tell you what I ask of you, my dear," Justinia said, her eyes clearly showing affection for the redheaded bard. Patiently, she waited for the Divine to speak.

The Divine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and smiled at Leliana.

"We must put ourselves in the hands of the Maker. When you find the Champion, try to convince her to speak to the mages all over Thedas. She is the only one that can stop this madness."

"You are not sending me to kill her?" Leliana inquired.

"That was the initial plan. Things have changed these past two years however. We had not counted on the templars' rebellion, nor on the mages organizing themselves so well. I see the hand of the Champion in helping them organize. She is a powerful woman. We must convince her to stop the mages. Before it is too late."

"I understand, Your Eminence," Leliana bowed her head submissively. Deep down inside, however, she wondered and had doubts.

"You have doubts about it all, my child?" The Divine inquired wisely.

"I - I don't know, Your Grace. I feel that maybe they have been abused for too long?"

"That may be true," the Divine sighed. "But they must learn to control themselves. What use would the world be to them, if there is nobody left in the world? They must see reason and stop their fighting."

Leliana said nothing. The Divine continued speaking. "Cassandra will follow your orders to the letter. You shall be travelling with a full company of Seekers to guard you from harm."

"Very well, Your Grace."

"Your ship leaves in two days. Maker be with you, my child."

Leliana bowed and left the room, a worried frown on her brow. She hoped she would succeed in finding the Champion.

If she did not, she knew they were doomed.

...

The Palace at Denerim was noisy. The children were playing happily in the gardens. Elizabeth was six years old and it was her birthday. Zevran played with them, while Jinx and Alistair looked on happily. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, which in itself was strange for Denerim. Alistair's eyes traveled to Jinx, who was laughing at something Elizabeth was saying and he felt the love in his heart for her rise and swell.

Jinx turned at that moment, and caught him looking at her lovingly. She melted on the spot, and slipped her hand into his. Then she did something totally unexpected, which caught Alistair by surprise. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered she loved him. Alistair felt his heart do a funny little dance and grinned back at her.

The children ran to their father and mother, and begged for some cake and sweets. They laughed and headed towards one of the dining rooms, where a delicious spread awaited them. Alistair and Zevran sat at the table, with the children and their nannies.

Teagan, who had gotten married a few years back, arrived with his wife. They greeted everyone, and gave Elizabeth a gift, then sat at the table.

The party lasted almost all afternoon. Soon it was time to give the children a light dinner and send them to bed. Jinx went with them and Alistair stayed behind chatting to Teagan about recent events.

The room grew more somber. The latest news to reach Ferelden was that some of the Chantries had been blown up.

"What Chantries have been blown up so far, Teagan?"

"All the Chantries in the Free Marshes, one in Rivain, another one in Nevarra. Some smaller Chantries in Orlais," Teagan replied sadly.

"What about the Grand Cathedral?" Alistair asked.

"We have no word of that, but my sources assure me it won't be long now," Teagan replied, scratching his chin. "I have to wonder how it is that Ferelden is so quiet right now, while the whole world is erupting around it."

"It's unreal," Alistair shook his head. "Though I don't think things will be calm for long around here," he added.

"And what if this happens? What will your stance be, Alistair? Have you thought about it?" Teagan asked quietly.

"I will support the mages, of course. You know how I feel," Alistair replied, his brow furrowed with worry.

...

That night, after Alistair had finished bathing and putting on his loose breeches, the door to his chamber opened quietly. Loving arms wrapped themselves around his bare chest, and a shy voice whispered into his ear. "I love you, my king," Jinx's warm breath tickled his ear, and he turned around slowly to look at her lovingly.

"My love," he replied and hugged her tightly. Then he let go of her and turned to reach for his tunic.

Alistair and Jinx had not been intimate for years, ever since her horrible ordeal. He had grown used to this and did not complain. As long as he saw her happy and content, that was all that mattered to him. He slept in the room next to his wife's and did not make any advances on her. He was affectionate, kind and loving as always, but when the time came for them to sleep, he went to his room and gave her her space. He reminded himself that he would continue to do this, for she had been through something terrible. So he fell asleep alone in his huge bed every night, longing for her, but grateful that they still loved each other so much.

Until tonight.

She stayed his hand, and looked at him and his breath caught in his throat. Was that desire?

"I want you to love me tonight, Alistair. I think - I think I'm ready," she whispered hoarsely.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he caught her in a gentle embrace, while he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Jinx nodded, her eyes twinkling, as she looked at him warmly. He gave a sob and brought his lips down on hers - their first _real_ kiss in over three years. The kiss was gentle at first, but she parted her lips and his tongue slowly advanced, meeting her own. They gasped in unison, their hands caressing each other lovingly.

When they broke away, she took his hand gently, blushing all the while, and led him to the huge bed. Her heart was hammering in her chest - she was sure he could hear it. Alistair showered her with the lightest of kisses, trailing down her neck, stopping only to whisper how much he loved her. She felt the familiar heat invading the pit of her stomach, and a tingling sensation coursing throughout her body as she slowly came alive to his touch. Sighing, she kissed him back and caressed his back, while he started to love and adore her body gently.

It was new and it was old, the dance they shared. Alistair was so gentle and took his time, assuring himself that she was enjoying herself before continuing. And he would get assurance from her, in the form of a nod, or her teeth biting her lower lip, or her soft moans, that urged him on. The look of pleasure on her face sent his spirit soaring, and he thought he would burst with happiness.

When the time came for him to enter her, he hesitated. She was delightfully wet and ready, yet he still felt a bit uneasy about the whole thing. She opened her lovely green eyes then, arching her body upwards, her eyes dilated and full of fire. The fire of desire. Desire for him.

She felt complete when they joined. Complete and whole and eternally blissful. It felt right. It felt good. She belonged to him, and he to her. Jinx was sure that there would never be a man in all of Thedas like him, so capable of making her love, cherish and want him. She let herself go and experienced pleasure again, crying out...no..._begging_ for him to continue.

When they reached their climax, they did so together, in perfect unison, the world around them disappearing, their legs and arms entwined, their love filling them to the brim and beyond. Everything around them exploded in color and light and they felt complete and whole.

They lay together catching their breaths, Alistair's hand caressing her head, while she gave a little sigh of happiness. She lifted her head after a while, and caught him looking down at her, and he gave her a lopsided smile.

"I love you so much," he said. "Thank you."

The words were simple but brought tears to her eyes. Jinx kissed him tenderly and shook her head. "It is I who should be thanking you, my love. For being so patient, so good, so tender and loving. I will always love you, my Alistair."

He gave an audible gasp and pulled her close, kissing the crown of her head.

And Jinx nestled in his arms, finally feeling the world was worth living in and thanking the Maker for her life and love.

...

When Cassandra left the Champion's house, she held Hawke's journal in her hands and walked slowly to the square, where the company of Seekers that had travelled with her all stood to attention.

Leliana, dressed in Seeker armor, joined her quietly and searched her face for answers.

"So, did you -" She began, but Cassandra interrupted her.

"Gone. Just like the Warden."

Leliana sighed. "That is no coincidence," she said sadly.

"Do we proceed with the original plan? Or continue searching?" Cassandra asked Leliana, as she handed her the leather-bound book that had once belonged to Marian Hawke.

"It is in the Maker's hands now. We put our faith in Him," Leliana said. Cassandra nodded and turned, gesturing to the soldiers with them to file out. She followed them out of the square, while Leliana looked down at the book she held in her hands. One of her hands traced the symbol of the Maker on the cover and sighed sadly. Then, she slowly walked in the direction Cassandra and the company had taken.

...

Teagan rushed to the royal chambers, knocking on the door loudly. Alistair woke up instantly, dressing hurriedly in breeches and a tunic, while Jinx covered herself and blinked sleepily at the door.

Alistair walked quickly to the door to open it.

"Alistair! I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is a group of templars in the throne room who demand to speak with you."

Jinx gave a strangled cry from the bed, and Alistair felt his heart sinking. He nodded and turned to his wife. "Go," she said calmly. "I will dress and meet you there." He nodded at her and left the room with Teagan.

When they reached the throne room, Alistair counted six templars, who were standing in the middle of the room. Alistair himself stood on the stone dais, and one of the templars, clearly the one who commanded the group, took off his helm and knelt in front of him. The rest followed suit..

"Rise," Alistair said, his voice hoarse, and his throat dry. "What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself."

"My king," answered the man, "I come bearing ill news. The mages in Kinloch Hold have rebelled. They have managed to strike down the Knight Commander, but not before he spoke to me. I came with my fellows to let you know and ask for your support and army to help in the fight."

Jinx, who was now dressed in her old Warden armor, joined Alistair on the dais. The templar bowed and then his eyes fell on Alistair again.

"I will not accompany you to fight the mages," Alistair said quietly.

"My lord!" The templar exclaimed, disbelief written all over his face. "This matter is terribly urgent! We need the king's army or all shall be lost! Surely you understand - "

But Alistair cut him off, his face hard and unmoving. "I understand that the templars have been abusing the mages for over a thousand years. I suggest you ask yourself if this is something the Maker intended."

"Mages are not people like you or me! They deserve to be obliterated from the face of Thedas. They cannot be allowed to live! Especially not now!"

"What if templars were allowed to marry, and their children were born mages? Would you strike down your own child?" Alistair replied, his face turning red as his anger rose. "Mages are people who were born with a special talent. It is not their fault they are born with magic."

The templar's eyes narrowed angrily. "I do not understand! As our king, you are sworn to protect Ferelden!"

"As a king, I am sworn to do what is right for all, that is true. Therefore, I will not strike down the mages. They helped us defeat the Blight. They have proved to me that they are capable of doing good. The templars refused to help us during the Blight. They declared they had to stay in the Circle to restore it to order." Alistair paused as he tried to keep his voice even, then he looked at the templar sadly and continued, his voice quiet. "The power the Chantry and the templars have held over the mages all these years has turned into abuse. The Chantry decides on their lives and children and is no longer kind and forgiving. The Chantry also controls the lyrium trade, allowing the templars to become addicted to the lyrium, turning a blind eye and allowing men to kill other men for money and the desire to be a part of the lyrium trade. The Chantry has lost its way. It seeks power and more money and refuses to help those who need help. I will not help you."

"You dare oppose the Chantry so openly?" The templar drew his sword in rage and pointed it at Alistair. "I will strike you down before I see you continue to rule Ferelden!" The guards in the room drew their swords and advanced upon the templar and his men.

The templar put away his sword in disgust, breathing heavily.

"You have dared to raise a sword against your king. _That_ is known as treason. I hereby declare you and your men traitors to the crown. Leave now, or be prepared to suffer the consequences," Alistair said evenly, as he stared down at the man angrily.

The templar turned heel and left, followed by the rest of his men. The guards in the throne room returned to their posts.

Alistair turned to Jinx and Teagan, his face full of anguish and sadness. "So the time has finally come," he said quietly. Then he looked into Jinx's eyes and she slipped her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. He nodded to her and turned to one of the guards. "Please bring Tobrius to -"

"I'm here my king," Tobrius called from the door. He walked briskly up to Alistair and knelt on one knee.

"Rise, Tobrius. Ready the army. We march to Kinloch Hold on the morrow."

"Yes, my king." Tobrius said and rose. For a few moments the two men's eyes met. Tobrius's eyes spoke of fierce loyalty and sacrifice for the crown. Alistair nodded at the man, who left the room. He then turned to Jinx, who shook her head.

"No. I'm not staying behind. Don't you dare suggest it. I'm going with you. I will fight by your side, and there is nothing you will say or do to stop it." Her brilliant green eyes flashed stubbornly at him. Alistair said nothing. Then he smiled.

...

They arrived at Kinloch Hold a few days later. The battle was still going on. Alistair gave orders to Tobrius and dismounted, Jinx did the same.

They charged on a group of Templars, and Alistair moved forward, sword at the ready...shield held up, gleaming in the first rays of the sun. Jinx was behind him, Vengeance glittered in one hand, Starfang in the other. They moved slowly behind their men, until they too were fighting.

The whole area of the docks were covered in bodies, and fighting templars, some of the mages were casting spells from boats, while others were on land, fighting. Alistair and Jinx advanced along with their army, trying to get to a boat to get to the tower. Whenever they dispatched a templar, they inched forward, until they were close to the pier.

At that moment, the fight turned brutal. The templars had succeeded in slaying a group of mages who had been doing most of the fighting. Alistair and his men quickly rushed in, fighting the templars, while Tobrius yelled at some of his men to secure boats for the king and queen. His shouts were heard and a mage in a boat, rowed away to the circle tower to get the message to the First Enchanter that the king and queen had arrived with men and were defending the mages.

More templars arrived, closing in on Alistair and Jinx and the army. The battle raged on for hours. Mages arrived from the tower, and attacked the templars. The templars cut more mages down, and soon Jinx and Alistair found themselves away from the bulk of the battle, and away from Tobrius and their army.

Jinx turned in a whirlwind movement and cut a templar down while Alistair drove his shield into another one, turning to where his wife was now standing, smiling triumphantly at him. Then his eyes widened with horror as he saw a templar behind Jinx, slowly raising his greatsword. He struggled to get there, but he was too far away. A cry escaped his lips, and Jinx started to turn to see what had upset him so.

The templar burst into flames before his very eyes, and Jinx fell to her knees just in time, raising her hands and arms to protect herself from the flames. The templar fell forward enveloped in flames, and died at her feet. Jinx fixed her eyes on the mage that had saved her life and found herself looking at a tall, thin, blond mage, dressed in a black coat with feathered pauldrons. His hair was streaming around him in the breeze and he nodded at Jinx, giving her a sidelong smile. Alistair arrived at his wife's side, putting a protective arm around her shoulders. The mage bowed to Alistair and turned, running nimbly over the rocks along the shore and soon disappeared from sight.

"Are you all right, my love?" Alistair turned to Jinx, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine! We must get to the boats, hurry!" Tobrius reached them and informed them that the men were now finishing off the last of the templars. Alistair thanked him and told him they would be rowing to the tower to speak to the First Enchanter. Tobrius nodded and said he would make sure everything was kept in control and wait for them to return.

Alistair got on a boat, and helped Jinx who scrambled beside him. Once she was sitting, he took the oars and proceeded to row to the tower.

"I must look for the mage who saved my life. Maybe he's at the tower," Jinx said softly.

"I doubt we'll find him there, love," Alistair replied quietly.

"You know him?" Jinx queried curiously.

Alistair nodded and smiled. "Yes. He was once a former warden, but I didn't meet him in Amaranthine. I met him in Kirkwall."

"You don't mean that he was...he was..."

"Yes, my love. The mage who saved your life was Anders. And if he was here, it means Marian is not far."

...

The First Enchanter was extremely grateful to the king and queen. They talked for a while, and discovered that the Grand Cathedral had been blown up. The Divine was dead and the mages were clearly winning the war.

"I would not have wished so much violence, my king. But it had to happen sooner or later. Things started to go badly for us here at the tower. When we heard the Grand Cathedral had exploded, killing the Divine, the templars attacked us first, their Knight Commander called for the Right of Annulment but did not wait for it to reach Denerim. We merely defended ourselves. It has been terrible. If you had not arrived to help, we would not have won."

"I'm glad you have survived. Denerim was quiet when we left. I fear that may not be the case now. The queen and I must be on our way to see what we can do about that. Is there any chance the Champion of Kirkwall is here, First Enchanter?"

"No. I would have known, yet the stories I've heard tell me otherwise. They say she never makes herself known and arrives quietly, helps the mages and disappears. Gone to another town to continue her help and support there. She is traveling with her mage companion, however. That much I know," the First Enchanter said quietly.

Alistair exchanged knowing glances with Jinx, then turned back to the First Enchanter. "Of that, I have no doubt," he smiled.

"It is sad that First Enchanter Irving died a few years ago. He would have been happy to see us free from the shackles of the Circle," the mage said, a sad expression on his face. Then he bowed gracefully to Alistair, but Alistair extended his hand and the First Enchanter took it, a smile on his face.

...

When they arrived in Denerim, they saw the Grand Cathedral was shut, the templars once guarding the doors now gone. They advanced to the elven alienage, stopping by to chat to Shianni, checking to see if all was well there. When they finally arrived at the Palace gates, they were greeted by Teagan.

"There is someone here to see you, my king. They are waiting in the throne room."

Alistair nodded and both he and Jinx walked to the throne room, hoping for good news this time at least. The children saw them and rushed into their waiting arms. Jinx held Alex, Trisha and Elizabeth close, while Alistair waited his turn to embrace and kiss them. Then they opened the door to the throne room, while Trisha complained that her father was dirty and wrinkled her nose at him in disgust.

Alistair's laugh was silenced when he recognized the two people waiting for him in the room. He let go of Trisha's hand and advanced, a smile on his lips.

Marian Hawke ran to Alistair's arms. She, too, was grimy and looked exhausted. Beside her stood Anders, his loving eyes following her every move.

Alistair and Jinx greeted Marian and Jinx embraced Anders, thanking him for saving her life.

Anders smiled at her warmly. "It was the least I could do. You have done much for the mages. I will be forever grateful to you both."

"You must stay and rest before you move on," Alistair insisted. "We'll have dinner together tonight, and I'll see to it that you are given the best rooms in the Palace."

Marian was kneeling, talking to Alex and Trisha animatedly. She turned and nodded to Alistair. "We'd love to stay. We could use a bath and a decent meal. We've been on the run for four years now. Anders?"

But Anders was not paying attention to them. He was kneeling before little Elizabeth, who was smiling sweetly at him.

"And what's your name?" Anders asked softly.

"Elizabeth," she said, and giggled.

"I'm pleased to meet you Princess Elizabeth," Anders said as he took her little hand and shook it solemnly.

"No, just Elizabeth," the little girl replied, her brow furrowed prettily. Anders burst out laughing then stood to face them.

"We'd love to stay on. For a while at least," he said warmly.

Alistair then called for a servant, and they were taken to their rooms. The children ran off to play and Jinx and Alistair headed to their rooms to bathe and rest before dinner.

Later, when they lay on the bed after a sweet moment of intimacy and a short nap, Alistair stretched and turned to his Jinx, his eyes looking at her lovingly.

"We did well," Jinx said.

"We will always do well, my love. As long as we're together."

Jinx grew quiet after a time, then she turned to him and said, "I am so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," he replied as he brought his face down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Let's get ready for dinner."

They got up and got dressed. Alistair took her hand in his as they made their way to the dining room. He thanked the Maker for his life, and took Jinx's hand. They would not live happily ever after, that was true...for he had only fifteen years of life left before the Taint would claim him. But he would live happily while he could.

And sometimes, that was enough.

...


	60. Epilogue

Chapter 60 - Epilogue

The dark-haired mage paused to catch his breath. He had been stumbling over the loose stones that were strewn across the mountain and cursing under his breath. Repeatedly.

He took out a water skin and drank, while he rested. His blue eyes scanned the mountainside. He knew that he had to get to the top to arrive at his destination, but felt too tired to continue at the moment.

His dog came trotting to his side, carrying a dead hare and he petted him and thanked him for the food. Soon, he had managed to get a fire going and the hare was skinned and now was roasting over the fire.

The man then set up a tent, and walked to the brook nearby, washing his head and hands, then replenished his water skin. He returned to the fire, while his dog sat by, his eyes watchful and alert.

Once the hare was done, the man divided it equally between his companion and himself. They both devoured their food, and then the man returned to the brook and washed himself before dinner.

The man spent a lot of time gazing up at the starry sky, until the exhaustion made him crawl into his bedroll and fall asleep. This time he did not dream.

Once the sun came up, the man washed and packed his gear and continued his climb up the mountain, the dog following quietly behind him.

The sun was high in the sky when he reached the summit. In the distance he could see a lone hut, with smoke coming out of its chimney. The man resolutely made his way to the hut, stopping to adjust his staff and backpack. Before he could continue, the figure of a dark-haired woman appeared at the door and advanced to meet him.

"I told you not to follow. What a persistent man you are, Marcus," the woman said haughtily.

"Hello, Morrigan," Marcus replied. "You know why I am here. Let's get on with it, shall we?" Then he whipped out his staff.

THE END


End file.
